Dernière chance
by Turie-chan
Summary: Une fan de Bleach arrivant dans l'univers de son manga préféré peut-elle parvenir à en changer l'histoire àu profit de ses personnages favoris. C'est ce que se demande Yorichiyô. 1ère version: GinChiyô
1. Prologue: La fin est un commencement

Bonsoir à tous.  
Voici une nouvelle histoire rien que pour vous. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.  
C'est une idée un peu étrange qui m'est venue un jour où je me demandais ce que j'aurai pu faire si j'avais pu prendre part à l'histoire de BLEACH. Qui n'en a jamais rêvé? ^^  
L'idée de départ a évolué depuis.

Bien sûr, BLEACH ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que ses personnages (dommage! T_T). Les seules choses qui m'appartiennent sont Yorichiyô et son zanpakutô (et les quelques OC qui vont et viennent).

Bonne lecture.

Prologue:

LA FIN EST UN COMMENCEMENT.

- Allô! ... Ah, c'est toi, Kano! ... Oui, je l'ai lu à l'instant ... M'en parle pas, je suis furieuse ... Ouais, pour faire une fin comme celle-là, il aurait mieux fait de ne rien faire du tout ... Putain, rien que d'y penser, ça m'énerve ... Ouais, moi aussi, complètement dégoûtée. J'ai failli jeter le magazine par la fenêtre en hurlant de rage. Ma mère est même venue voir ce que je faisais. ... Je crois que je vais aller au stade pour me défouler sinon, je sens que je vais frapper quelqu'un. ... D'accord! ... On s'y retrouve dans une heure ... A tout de suite ... Bye!  
Yorichiyô raccrocha avant de poser son portable sur son bureau. Son regard furieux se posa sur le magazine qui gisait ouvert sur le sol, comme si elle l'avait jeté par terre après l'avoir lu. Elle se leva et lui donna un coup de pied qui l'envoya voler sous le lit, répandant des pages arrachées dans toute la chambre. Après avoir lâché un soupir irrité, elle se dirigea vers son armoire et y prit son sac de sport. Elle vérifia si tout ce dont elle avait besoin se trouvait à l'intérieur et referma la fermeture d'un geste sec, presque violent. Plaçant la sangle sur son épaule, elle éteignit toutes les lumières et quitta sa chambre.

Dévalant l'escalier comme un ouragan, elle faillit trébucher sur le chat de sa mère qui se trouvait dans le passage. La pauvre bête, effrayée, décampa à toute vitesse, la queue en goupillon, en crachant des miaulements furieux. Yorichiyô retrouva sa mère dans le salon, occupée à repasser le linge de la dernière lessive.

- Je vais courir avec Kano, annonça-t-elle.

- Quoi? De ce temps-ci?

- Ça me fera du bien.  
Sa mère lui lança un regard surpris avant de hocher la tête.

- D'accord, mais sois rentrée pour le dîner.  
Yorichiyô approuva d'un signe de tête et quitta la pièce, laissant sa mère à son repassage. Elle attrapa son blouson sur le porte manteau et prit ses clés dans le vide poche. Elle sortit de la maison en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Dehors, il pleuvait à grosses gouttes mais la jeune-fille s'en moquait. Elle s'élança sous la pluie sans prendre la peine de mettre sa capuche. Elle courait à petites foulées sur le trottoir sans faire attention aux flaques d'eau dans lesquelles elle marchait, aspergeant d'eau glacée le bas de son survêtement. En passant devant la devanture de la librairie du quartier, elle jeta un regard noir à la pile de magazines dans lequel son manga favori était publié. C'était le chapitre final de ce manga qui la mettait ainsi en colère. Non seulement plus de la moitié des personnages était tuée durant l'ultime bataille, y comprit les héros, mais en plus, son personnage favori y passait aussi après pourtant avoir remporté le duel final.

Elle qui avait été si contente en lisant, quelques semaines plus tôt, que Gin Ichimaru n'était pas un traître et qu'il avait rejoint les shinigami, mais la mort de Rangiku Matsumoto, quelques épisodes plus tard, avait choqué Yorichiyô, comme tout son petit groupe d'amis d'ailleurs. Non que Yorichiyô apprécia vraiment ce personnage mais elle aurait bien voulu que Gin et Rangiku puissent être heureux à la fin ... mais non! ... Et là, qu'est-ce qui se passe? ... Gin était tué par Aizen d'un coup dans le dos alors qu'il avait remporté leur duel!

Quelle connerie!

C'était quoi cette fin stupide? Ça la mettait dans un état de colère qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir atteindre, elle qui était si calme habituellement.

Elle s'arrêta à un feu au coin de la rue et attendit que les piétons puissent traverser tout en continuant à courir sur place pour ne pas se refroidir. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit un petit chien noir trempé comme une soupe, longer la grande artère qu'elle devait traverser. Il courrait sur le bas coté mais elle n'y fit pas vraiment attention, les chiens errants étaient monnaie courante dans le coin. Le feu passa au rouge pour les voitures et elle commença à traverser. Elle avait à peine fait trois pas qu'elle entendit un coup de klaxon sur sa gauche. Elle se retourna pour voir une voiture faire une embardée afin d'éviter le chien noir. Le véhicule dérapa et partit en aquaplaning. Le conducteur ne put rien faire. La voiture heurta le rail de sécurité et rebondit dessus avant de foncer en tournoyant vers Yorichiyô. Incrédule, la jeune-fille la regarda approcher sans pouvoir réagir. La surprise et la peur la clouèrent sur place, annihilant ses réflexes d'athlète. Tout se passa comme au ralenti. La voiture arriva sur elle mais elle ne put bouger. Les phares l'aveuglèrent. Les pneus patinèrent sur le bitume ruisselant de pluie ... Et le choc ... Elle eut l'impression de voler puis une douleur insoutenable se répandit en elle avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Des ténèbres insondables s'abattirent sur elle.

Elle avait l'impression de flotter dans un immense océan de ténèbres. Elle ne ressentait plus rien. Son corps était léger comme une plume. C'était une sensation étrange. Elle n'entendait ni ne voyait rien. Elle ne parvenait pas à bouger non plus. D'ailleurs, elle ne voulait pas bouger. Elle se contentait de flotter doucement dans le néant.

Petit à petit, les sensations lui revinrent. Ce fut d'abord un brouhaha incompréhensible, comme si des bruits lui parvenaient alors qu'elle avait la tête sous l'eau. Des flash de lumière colorée, surtout du bleu et du rouge, explosaient dans les ténèbres. Sa vision revint lentement, d'abord complètement trouble puis de plus en plus nette. En revanche, son corps garda cette étrange impression de légèreté.

Les cris se précisèrent. Le monde fit plus net autour d'elle. Elle vit alors une scène étrange. Une ambulance était arrêtée en plein milieu d'une rue et la police essayait de faire reculer les curieux derrière des rubans en plastique. Une voiture accidentée s'était encastrée dans un arbre. Des pompiers étaient en train d'en extraire le conducteur. Il portait un collier cervical et son visage était couvert de sang. Elle entendit l'un des pompiers dire à son collègue:

- Celui-ci est toujours vivant. Il a eu une sacrée chance ... Ce n'est pas comme cette pauvre fille qu'il a renversé.  
Yorichiyô se demanda ce qu'il voulait dire par là et se tourna vers l'ambulance. Un médecin urgentiste et un pompier étaient penchés sur un corps inerte couché au milieu de la rue. Elle s'approcha juste assez pour entendre le médecin déclarer.

- C'est fini. Elle n'avait pas la moindre chance. Pauvre petite, elle est si jeune.  
Yorichiyô se pencha sur le corps et eut un sursaut d'horreur. Un hurlement s'échappa de ses lèvres mais personne ne sembla l'entendre.

Le corps allongé au milieu de la rue ... La fille morte ... C'était elle!

Paralysée par la peur et la stupéfaction, la jeune-fille regarda les pompiers mettre son corps dans un sac noir et le charger dans leur camion. L'un d'eux fouillait dans son sac de sport pour trouver ses papiers où toute autre chose qui aurait permis de l'identifier. Une larme silencieuse coula sur son visage.

- Et oui, je sais ce que c'est, fit une voix derrière elle.  
Elle se retourna et vit un homme en kimono noir se tenir près d'elle.

- Moi aussi je suis mort, continua-t-il. Mais à mon époque, il n'y avait pas de voiture. J'ai été écrasé par la chute d'un arbre durant un typhon.  
Yorichiyô le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Un shinigami?

- Ouais! Je suis étonné que tu saches ce que je suis, fit-il avec un sourire.  
Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute.

- Avec ton reiatsu, c'est pas étonnant, remarqua-t-il pensif.  
Elle se demanda ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il faut y aller, j'ai pas toute la soirée.  
Il dégaina le sabre qu'il portait sur la hanche gauche. Yorichiyô bondit instinctivement hors de sa portée. Il la regarda avec surprise.

- Tu as de bon réflexes, remarqua-t-il. C'est pas mal, mais je ne vais pas te courir derrière. Viens là que je t'envoie au Soul Society.

- Soul Society?

- Ouais! C'est l'endroit où les âmes vont après la mort de leur enveloppe physique.  
Mais si Soul Society existait, alors ...

- Attendez. Je voudrais savoir ...  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le shinigami appliqua le kashira de son arme sur son front, lui coupant la parole. Aussitôt tout autour d'elle devint blanc et elle perdit conscience du monde qui l'entourait.

--

La pluie avait cessée.

Yorichiyô se réveilla doucement sous un éclatant soleil automnal. D'abord aveuglée par la luminosité ambiante, elle cligna des yeux et y porta la main pour les frotter. Elle se redressa sur un coude et regarda ce qui l'entourait. Elle se trouvait dans un petit jardin bordé d'une palissade bancale. Au delà, elle pouvait voir des bâtiments bas et des maisons de bois comme celle qu'elle avait pu voir dans son livre d'histoire. Des gamins jouaient en criant au milieu d'un chemin de terre battue serpentant entre les maisons. Des adultes en kimono discutaient devant les étales des magasins les plus proches.

Elle secoua la tête, ne comprenant pas très bien ce qui se passait et ou elle se trouvait.

- Et oui, ça fait bizarre, hein? Fit une douce voix près d'elle.  
Yorichiyô tourna la tête et vit une jeune-femme lui sourire. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs noués en chignon derrière sa tête et de grands yeux noirs et chaleureux. Elle portait un kimono rose pale, tout simple.

- Je me nomme Fujikawa Rie, annonça-t-elle avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Kizaka Yorichiyô.  
La jeune-femme lui tendit la main et l'invita à la suivre à l'intérieur de la maison dont dépendait le jardin. Yorichiyô se leva difficilement, un peu étourdie.

- Ça fait des heures que j'attends que tu te réveilles, Yorichiyô-chan.  
Yorichiyô regarda autour d'elle tandis que Rie rentrait dans la maison. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil et se retourna pour lancer un regard ver la nouvelle venue. Elle attendit patiemment que Yorichiyô satisfasse sa curiosité et reporte son attention sur elle.

- Bienvenue au Rukongai, Yorichiyô-chan.

--  
Je sais, c'est un peu court, mais ce n'est que le prologue. La suite sera plus longue.  
Je ne sais pas encore quand je pourrai vous mettre la suite. Ce sera la surprise!  
Dans le prochain chapitre, Yorichiyô découvre sont nouvel environement et en apprend plus sur sa situation peu banale!

Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.  
Bon week-end.


	2. Chapter 1: Une nouvelle vie

Bonjour à tous.  
Voici le premier chapite de ma nouvelle histoire. Yorichiyô arrive au Rukongai et découvre son nouvel univers.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. D'ailleurs je vais répondre aux questions d'**Améthyste**.  
1- Tu me demandais si Yorichiyô était moi. Oui et non. En fait je m'inspire un peu de moi, mais Yorichiyô est une version très idéalisé de moi. Elle est forte, courageuse, sûre d'elle, tout ce que je ne suis pas. Je pense que je n'aurais pas du tout la même réaction qu'elle en me retrouvant seule au Rukongai. Moi, je me serais certainement effondrée en larmes. ^^'  
Yorichiyô est une image de ce que je voudrais bien devenir, si j'avais le choix.  
Quand à la scène du pétage de plomb, je n'ai pas eu à chercher longtemps. C'est à peu près la réaction que j'ai eu quand j'ai lu le tome 20 (à l'époque, je ne lisais pas encore les scans!), surtout la scène ou Gin dit adieu à Rangiku.  
2- Quand à la description physique de Yorichiyô, ce n'est pas moi du tout (hormis un petit détail que ceux qui me connaissent remarqueront!).  
3- Son influence sur les autres shinigami? Je ne sais pas encore jusqu'où elle va aller. Mais j'ai déjà prévu quelques changements que vous découvrirez un peu plus tard, concernant aussi bien la situation générale qu'un certain personnage qui va un peu changer par rapport au manga.  
4- A l'origine, je voulais caser Gin avec Yorichiyô mais plus l'histoire prenait forme dans ma tête, plus je m'en éloignais. Alors, oui, ce sera un GinRan, mais un peu frustrant, je pense, surtout à partir du moment où Gin devient capitaine. Yorichiyô, elle, va succomber aux charmes d'un autre capitaine! ^^

Bon, après toutes ces révèlations, place au chapitre.  
Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1:

UNE NOUVELLE VIE.

- Rukongai?

- Oui, c'est le nom de cette ville. C'est ici que vivent les âmes qui ne peuvent prétendre à l'entrée au Seireitei.  
Rie regarda Yorichiyô s'approcher d'elle.

- Le Seireitei est la ville des shinigami, ajouta-t-elle. C'est ça là-bas.  
D'un geste, elle lui désigna un endroit au bout de la rue où le chemin de terre se muait en route soigneusement pavée et où les maisons étaient plus hautes et beaucoup mieux entretenues que celles qui entouraient le petit jardin.

- Ne t'approches pas de cet endroit, tu provoquerais l'apparition du mur.  
Ça rappela à Yorichiyô la fois où Ichigo avait failli être écrasé par le mur après s'être beaucoup trop approché du Seireitei, juste avant d'affronter Jidanbô ... Juste avant de rencontrer Gin.

- C'est toujours une très mauvaise chose pour nous, continuait Rie. Après les shinigami débarquent dans le quartier. La dernière fois ça a provoqué une émeute, paraît-il.

- C'est arrivée récemment?  
Rie secoua la tête.

- Non, c'était il a longtemps, avant que j'arrive moi-même ici, il y a soixante quinze ans.

- Tu es sûre?

- Absolument. Personne ne provoquerait les shinigami par plaisir.  
Yorichiyô fronça les sourcils. C'était étrange. Les actions de Ichigo et de ses amis avaient fait le tour du Rukongai, qui n'allait certainement pas s'en priver, pour une fois que les shinigami se faisaient ridiculiser. Théoriquement, ça n'avait dû se produire que quelques semaines plus tôt. Deux ou trois mois au maximum. Peut-être que l'écoulement du temps entre le manga et la vraie Soul Society n'était pas le même, auquel cas les événements du manga s'étaient produits des années plus tôt ... Ou n'avaient pas encore eu lieu. Ça lui paraissait impossible pourtant.

A moins que les événements du manga n'aient jamais eu lieu dans ce monde, auquel cas cette Soul Society là ne serait pas la même que celle qu'elle connaissait. Si ce maudit shinigami qui l'avait envoyé là lui avait laissé le temps de lui poser des questions, elle n'en serait pas là, à se triturer les méninges avec toutes ces interrogations. Elle avait assez mal à la tête comme ça.

Rie la regarda un instant sans rien dire, essayant de comprendre. La plupart des jeunes gens qu'elle avait accueillit depuis son arrivée commençaient par lui poser toutes sortes de questions à propos de ce monde qui leur était étranger, mais cette jeune fille semblait s'en moquer. Elle haussa les épaules en songeant que certains avaient des réactions étranges après leur propre mort.

- Je vais te montrer la salle d'eau si tu as besoin de te rafraîchir.

- Volontiers.  
Yorichiyô suivit Rie à l'intérieur de la maison. La pièce principale n'était pas très vaste et paraissait sombre après le lumineux soleil luisant à l'extérieur. Le seul élément de décor que Yorichiyô put voir était un foyer traditionnel au milieu de la salle et une marmite suspendu à une crémaillère pendant des poutres. Rie l'emmena vers une porte coulissante située sur leur droite et l'ouvrit dévoilant un petit appentis au toit incliné qui servait de salle d'eau. Le sol était carrelé de pierres plates et une rigole courant au milieu de la petite pièce servait à évacuer l'eau vers l'extérieur. Il y avait un petit coin avec trois tabourets et trois bassines de bois derrière un paravent rapiécé et un grand baquet semblable à une barrique coupé en deux dans un coin.

- Ce n'est pas très luxueux, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien, n'est-ce pas?  
Yorichiyô, à court de mot, se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle qui avait l'habitude de la salle de bain douillette de la maison de ses parents, elle allait avoir du mal à s'y habituer.

- Si tu veux de l'eau, il faut aller la chercher au puits, de l'autre coté de la rue. Il m'en faut justement pour faire la cuisine. Viens, je vais te montrer.  
Rie alla prendre l'une des petites bassines et sortit de la petite pièce, Yorichiyô sur ses tallons. Dans la salle principale, elle s'arrêta pour prendre aussi un seau posé près du foyer.

- Il y a toujours de l'eau dans la baignoire mais on essaie de ne pas l'utiliser pour la toilette, on la resserve pour le bain. Tu n'imagines pas combien il faut faire de voyages pour remplir cette fichue baignoire quand elle est vide.

- On?  
Rie hocha la tête.

- J'accueille deux autres jeunes filles. J'espère que tu t'entendras bien avec elles.  
Yorichiyô se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Tout a l'heure tu as parlé de faire la cuisine. Je pensais que seuls les gens munis de reiatsu avaient besoin de manger dans ce monde.

- C'est vrai, qui te l'a dit?

- Le shinigami qui m'a envoyé ici, mentit la jeune fille.

- Yukari, l'une de mes pensionnaires possède un peu de reiatsu. Elle rêve d'aller à l'académie des shinigami mais n'ose pas passer les examens d'entrée de peur de se faire rejeter. Elle n'est pas très puissante.  
Elle marqua une pause avant de remarquer.

- Ce n'est pas comme toi.  
Yorichiyô lui lança un regard interrogatif mais à ce moment elle arrivèrent au puits et Rie se désintéressa complètement de la question. En fait de puits, c'était plutôt une pompe qu'il fallait actionner grâce à un levier ce que Rie se chargea de démontrer. Une fois la bassine et le seau plein, Rie les ramassa et revint vers la maison. Yorichiyô la suivit en silence. Rie transvasa l'eau de la bassine dans une grande bouilloire qu'elle plaça sur le foyer.

- Je sais, fit-elle en lançant un regard vers Yorichiyô. Ce n'est pas pratique mais c'est tout ce qu'on a. Il faut s'en contenter.

- Je m'habituerai, affirma la jeune fille.  
Après tout ce n'était pas pire que les douches du stade qui n'avaient que de l'eau froide une fois sur trois. Sans compter le chauffage qui ne marchait jamais dans les vestiaires.

Rie laissa la bouilloire chauffer et disparut quelques minutes dans une salle au fond de la maisonnette. Elle ne tarda pas à revenir en portant un paquet qui se révéla être un yukata de coton abricot sans aucune décoration et un mince obi jaune doré. Elle les fourra dans les bras de Yorichiyô avec un petit sourire.

- Je pense que ça devrait t'aller.  
Yorichiyô hocha simplement la tête avant de baisser les yeux sur le vêtement qu'elle portait et qui consistait en une espèce de kimono blanc si court qu'on voyait le haut de ses cuisses. Un instant, elle eut honte de s'être baladée dans cette tenue.

Lorsque l'eau fut chaude, Rie prit un linge posé non loin du foyer et s'en servit pour ôter la bouilloire du feu. Elle se saisit de la bassine et la ramena à la salle d'eau. Elle fit couler de l'eau dans la bassine et posa la bouilloire sur le sol, dans le coin réservé à la toilette.

- Tu peux y aller. Désolée mais tu ne pourras pas utiliser la baignoire cette fois.  
Yorichiyô lui lança un regard interrogatif.

- Pour pouvoir prendre un bain, il faut d'abord allumer le feu sous la baignoire. Il faut au moins deux heures pour que l'eau chauffe assez.  
Yorichiyô hocha simplement la tête en regrettant l'eau courante et le chauffe-eau de la maison de ses parents. Tout était vraiment difficile dans le coin!

Rie laissa Yorichiyô seule dans la salle d'eau. La jeune fille lança un regard à la bassine avant de soupirer. Elle dénoua la ceinture de son vêtement et le laissa tomber au sol. Elle fit tranquillement sa toilette et l'eau chaude sur sa peu lui fit du bien. Elle avait toujours l'impression de sentir la pluie glacée sur sa peau. Lorsqu'elle renversa toute une cuvette d'eau propre sur son corps, elle se sentit entourée de chaleur. Elle s'ébroua en soufflant doucement. Elle se sécha avec un drap prévu à cet effet et se planta devant le miroir mural pour observer son reflet.

On lui disait souvent qu'elle était belle, mais elle n'avait pas prétention de croire que c'était vrai. Pour elle, elle était simplement mignonne, on pouvait se retourner sur elle dans la rue, mais certainement pas lui décerner le prix de Miss univers! Elle avait les cheveux courts bien que sa coupe resta féminine avec une grande mèche tombant sur son front, la raie du coté gauche, elle avait glissé ses cheveux de ce coté derrière son oreille. La couleur de ses cheveux attirait souvent l'attention dans un pays où tout le monde était brun. Ils étaient blonds, mais d'un blond étrange, cendré, comme si quelqu'un lui avait renversé un plein seau de cendres sur la tête. C'était un héritage de sa mère européenne qu'elle partageait avec sa soeur et son frère. Son visage était agréable, délicatement sculpté bien que parfois dur et froid. Elle trouvait souvent son nez trop petit et ses pommettes trop rondes, mais sa mère ne cessait de lui répéter que c'était une idiotie et que son visage était parfait, mais sa mère n'était pas impartiale, n'est-ce pas. Ses yeux, légèrement en amande, lui donnaient aussi plus l'apparence d'une européenne que d'une japonaise surtout par le fait qu'ils étaient d'un vert très clair, presque transparent, qui tirait vers le bleu. Ses cils naturellement longs et d'un noir d'encre donnaient l'impression qu'elle avait souligné sa paupière d'un trait de khôl bien qu'elle ne se maquilla presque jamais. Ça rehaussait son regard et faisait naturellement ressortir la couleur de ses yeux qui en paraissaient de fait encore plus clairs.

Yorichiyô s'observa un instant, tournant la tête de droite et de gauche pour se regarder sous toutes les coutures. Rien n'avait changé, elle était toujours la même. Ses oreilles étaient toujours percées, bien qu'elle ne porta plus ses boucles d'oreilles. Elle avait même gardé sa petite cicatrice en forme de Y retourné sur la lèvre supérieur. C'était vraiment déconcertant.

_"Pourquoi veux-tu changer? Ton corps physique était le parfait reflet de ton corps spirituel!_ Fit une voix masculine, quelque part près d'elle.  
Yorichiyô sursauta violemment avant de se retourner. Mais il n'y avait personne. Elle était seule. Son coeur battait la chamade. Elle avait pourtant bien entendu une voix.

- Qui es-là? Montrez-vous?

_"Me montrer? Ça risque d'être problématique, tout du moins pour le moment,_ répondit la voix, un peu moqueuse.  
La panique gagna la jeune fille.

- Arrêtez ce jeu, ordonna-t-elle en regardant frénétiquement autour d'elle.  
Elle se mit à fouiller dans les coins de la petite pièce, soulevant même le couvercle de la massive baignoire mais ne trouva personne.

_"Toi__ arrête __ce jeu, tu es ridicule. Ne me dis pas que tu ignores qui je suis, toi qui__ connais __l'univers de __Bleach__ par coeur._  
La mention du manga figea Yorichiyô sur place.

- Comment savez-vous ça? Qui êtes-vous?

_"Allons, tu connais ce monde. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire quand il n'y a personne autour de toi mais que tu entends une voix que tu es la seul à pouvoir entendre?_

- Que je suis en train de devenir folle, se lamenta la jeune fille.

_"Mais non, grosse bête. C'est l'autre solution, évidemment!_  
Une réalisation frappa soudain Yorichiyô, comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

- Tu es ... mon zanpakutô?

_"Voilà, tu as__ trouvé. __Tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile! _  
Yorichiyô dut s'asseoir sur l'un des petits tabourets du coin toilette du la salle.

- C'est impossible, voyons. Je ne peux pas avoir de zanpakutô. Je n'ai pas de reiatsu.

_"Ça c'est toi qui le dit!_

- Je n'ai jamais vu les fantômes! Objecta Yorichiyô en hochant la tête.

_"Pourquoi? Tu crois vraiment que tous les shinigami du Seireitei pouvaient voir les__ fantômes __quand ils étaient encore vivants? Tu te trompes. En réalité seul un tout petit nombre d'entre eux avait cette capacité. Les autres étaient des__ humains __tout à fait normaux quand ils étaient vivants._  
Yorichiyô fronça les sourcils.

- C'est difficile à croire.

_"Et pourtant c'est vrai. Le corps physique est un obstacle qui__ empêche __le corps spirituel d'utiliser ses capacités. Celles-ci ne deviennent__ accessibles __qu'à la mort du corps physique quand l'âme s'en libère enfin. C'est à ce moment que les âmes découvrent qu'elles ont certains pouvoirs et qu'elles peuvent commencer à maîtriser leur reiatsu.  
"Tu as un reiatsu vraiment très __intéressant__, et je ne dis pas ça parce que tu es ma maîtresse. Tu as de grandes capacités cachées en toi. Je suis certain que tu ferais un excellent shinigami si tu le voulais. La seule question est: le veux tu? _  
Yorichiyô resta muette un instant.

- Je ne sais pas.

_"Dans ce cas, réfléchis s'y bien._

- Attends, comment tu t'appelles?  
Un petit rire suivit cette question.

_"Tu sais parfaitement que je ne te donnerai mon nom que quand j'estimerai que tu mérites de le savoir._ Il y eut une courte pause puis la voix ajouta _En attendant, tu peux m'appeler Taï! _

- Taï?

_"C'est ça! A bientôt Kizaka Yorichiyô._  
Et ce fut le silence. Un peu assommée, Yorichiyô enfila le yukata abricot et noua négligemment le obi sur sa hanche. Elle se posait encore pas mal de questions lorsqu'elle rejoignit Rie dans la salle principale. Celle-ci était occupée à découper un daikon en petits morceaux afin de les ajouter à la soupe qui mijotait doucement sur le feu.

- Ça va mieux? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Oui, beaucoup mieux, merci.  
La jeune fille garda pour elle l'intervention de son zanpakutô. Pour le moment personne n'avait besoin de savoir.

Rie l'invita à l'observer pendant qu'elle faisait la cuisine, afin de pouvoir en faire autant plus tard. Yorichiyô s'assit sur les tatamis râpés près de la jeune femme et l'observa un moment. En apparence tout du moins car en réalité, Yorichiyô était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle aurait été incapable de dire ce que Rie faisait juste sous son nez.

Son zanpakutô venait d'entrer en contact avec elle. Il lui avait dit qu'elle possédait un reiatsu intéressant, ce que Rie et le shinigami avaient laissé entendre eux aussi. Une âme ne s'apercevait de ses capacités réelles qu'à la mort de son corps physique. Ça au moins ça expliquait quelque chose. Elle s'était toujours demandée comment il pouvait y avoir autant de shinigami au Seireitei alors qu'il n'existait pratiquement aucun humain capable de voir les fantômes. Mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas. Ce monde était-il réellement le même que celui du manga? Et si c'était le cas, pourquoi était-elle là? La Soul Society dépeinte dans Bleach n'était-elle pas un monde imaginaire? Alors pourquoi s'y retrouvait-elle? Le monde d'après prenait-il l'apparence que l'âme voulait lui faire prendre? Non c'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer tout ça. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé un personnage comme Rie, même quand elle écrivait des fan fictions. Et si cette Soul Society était bien la même que celle du manga, à quelle époque était-elle arrivée. Il était clair que l'arc du Seireitei était de l'histoire ancienne à présent, si ce que Rie lui avait dit était vrai... A moins qu'il n'ai pas encore eu lieu ... Mais comme cela se pouvait?

Agacée de ne pas trouver de réponses à toutes ces questions elle laissa échapper un sifflement de chat furieux qui passa inaperçu car la porte coulissante s'ouvrit à ce moment là. Deux jeune-filles entrèrent en riant.

- C'est nous, on est rentrées, lança l'une d'elle d'une voix joyeuse.  
Elle s'arrêta net en voyant Yorichiyô et la fixa un instant avec des yeux ronds. Arrachée à ses réflexions stériles, la jeune fille leva la tête vers les nouvelles venues.

- Bonsoir les filles, fit Rie en les accueillant.  
Les deux autres s'approchèrent du foyer en lançant des regards suspicieux vers Yorichiyô. Celle-ci réalisa qu'il lui fallait peut-être se présenter.

- Bonsoir, je me nomme Kizaka Yorichiyô, fit-elle en 'inclinant doucement vers le tatami.

- Je viens d'accueillir Yorichiyô-chan, annonça Rie. Je l'ai trouvé juste à notre porte.  
Le regard des deux filles passa de Rie à Yorichiyô. Elles avaient l'air un peu intimidées. La plus petite des deux s'avança soudain, l'air incertain.

- Bonsoir, je suis Ueda Mayami, ravie de faire ta connaissance.  
Elle était petite et menue et semblait sur le point de se briser. Son visage poupin et ses grands yeux noir et brillants lui donnait un air de petite fille. Elle avait des cheveux coupés en un carrée parfait dont la frange bien droite semblait taillée au cordeau. Yorichiyô l'imaginait très bien dans l'uniforme strict d'une grande école privée pour enfants de familles riches.

- 'lut, fit l'autre, un peu plus méfiante. Aramaki Yukari.  
Elle était plus grande et paraissait plus solide. Elle avait l'air d'avoir dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans, bien qu'elle en eut certainement plus, c'était une âme après tout. Ses longs cheveux d'un roux sombre étaient noués en une queue de cheval qui lui tombait jusqu'aux reins. Son visage arborait une moue étrange tandis que ses yeux noisette scannait Yorichiyô comme pour relever le moindre défaut sur son visage. Elle était plus grande que sa camarade mais pas autant que Yorichiyô et son corps bien que svelte n'était pas aussi athlétique que celui de la nouvelle venue.

- C'est toi qui as ce reiatsu? Demanda-t-elle tout à trac.

- C'est possible, répondit Yorichiyô. Je viens juste d'arriver et je ne sais pas encore comment ça marche ici. Si j'ai un peu de reiatsu je viens juste de le découvrir et je ne sais pas m'en servir.

- Un peu? ... Permet moi de te dire que ce n'est pas un peu.

- C'est possible ... Je ne sais pas.  
La jeune femme s'agenouilla près de Yorichiyô.

- As tu déjà envisagé d'entrer à l'académie du Seireitei?  
Yorichiyô n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

- Allons, Yukari-chan, ne commence pas à ennuyer Yorichiyô-chan avec tes histoires de shinigami. Laisse lui au moins le temps d'arriver. Elle est morte aujourd'hui.

- Ah bon, s'écria Yukari avec des yeux ronds. Excuses moi, je pensais que tu arrivais d'un autre district.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je crois que je ne réalise pas encore moi-même.  
Elle songea soudain à ses parents et l'idée de voir sa mère pleurer sur son corps brisé lui serra le coeur. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette image de son esprit.

- Aller vous préparer les filles, ordonna Rie d'une voix douce.  
Aussitôt, Mayami s'empara de la bouilloire encore à demie pleine.

- Ce sera suffisant, décréta-t-elle.  
Elle la posa sur le foyer, non loin de la soupe qui mijotait.

Yukari et Mayami disparurent en même temps dans la salle de bain et on les entendit rire pendant un moment tandis que l'eau semblait tomber sur le dallage avec une abondance qui n'était pas vraiment nécessaire. Rie abandonna la surveillance de sa soupe durant un instant pour aller frapper à la porte et leur demander de se calmer et de faire vite.

- Je suis désolée, fit-elle en revenant vers le foyer, mais ici, tu devras souvent prendre ton bain en même temps que les filles.

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude.

- Oh, des soeurs?

- On peut dire ça.  
Yorichiyô songea qu'il risquait d'être trop compliqué d'expliquer à Rie qu'elle prenait des douches collectives avec les autres filles de l'équipe d'athlétisme trois fois par semaine. Sans penser à celles des cours de kendo du mercredi et du samedi.

Les filles sortirent de la salle d'eau après une demie-heure et commencèrent par tirer au centre de la pièce la table basse entreposée dans un coin en dehors de l'heure des repas. Rie mit le couvert et tous s'installèrent pour le repas. Rie et Mayami n'avaient pas la moindre once de reiatsu et n'avaient donc pas besoin de manger, mais elles avaient pris l'habitude de grignoter un peu en compagnie de Yukari car elle trouvait que manger seule était un peu triste. Ce n'est que quand elle eut son bol de soupe devant elle que Yorichiyô se rendit compte qu'elle était affamée. La soupe était vraiment simple mais rien ne lui avait paru plus délicieux. Elle se demanda si c'était parce que son corps spirituel ressentait mieux les sensations que son corps physique ou simplement parce qu'elle avait faim.

_"Les deux, jeune maîtresse,_ fit la voix de Taï dans son esprit.  
Yorichiyô parvint à ne pas réagir. Elle se dit qu'il allait lui falloir apprendre à écouter les conseils et remarques de son zanpakutô tout en faisant semblant de ne rien entendre.

_"Tu t'habitueras,_ prédit le zanpakutô.  
Le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur, bien que Yorichiyô passa plus de temps à écouter les autres qu'à participer à la conversation. Quand Rie lui demanda des précisions sur sa famille et sur l'endroit où elle vivait, Yorichiyô comprit qu'il valait mieux faire attention à ne pas trop en dire. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas le décalage temporel entre les deux mondes et ne voulait pas attirer inutilement l'attention sur elle. Mieux valait aussi cacher ce qu'elle connaissait de ce monde.

_"Sage décision!_ commenta Taï.  
Après le repas, la soirée fut courte. Les jeunes femmes firent la vaisselle, tandis que Yorichiyô les observait. Rie lui dit qu'elle lui confierait des corvées dès le lendemain. La jeune fille se contenta de hocher la tête.

Le soir venu, les jeunes femmes sortirent les futon des placards et les étendirent au milieu de la pièce. Yorichiyô n'avait jamais dormi dans un futon, la maison de ses parents ne comprenant que des lits occidentaux. Une fois installée dans celui que Rie prépara pour elle, elle le trouva très confortable. Mais alors que les autres dormaient tranquillement, Yorichiyô resta longtemps éveillée, allongée sur le dos, le regard rivé sur le plafond. Elle pensait à ses parents, à sa soeur et à son frère. Elle devinait leur peine et se demandait ce qu'ils devaient faire à présent. Probablement prévenir le reste de la famille et organiser ses funérailles. Cette pensée lui fit tout drôle.

Et elle? Qu'allait-elle devenir? Elle devait continuer sa route sans eux mais dans quelle direction? Elle était encore confuse. Qui ne le serait pas à sa place? Elle se demandait en quoi ce monde était semblable à celui qu'elle connaissait. Tellement de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle ne savait que faire. Peut-être devrait-elle rester avec Rie et les filles quelques temps, juste le temps pour elle d'en apprendre suffisamment sur cette Soul Society pour prendre une décision.

Oui, ça lui paraissait la meilleure chose à faire pour l'instant.

--

L'automne ensoleillé laissa bientôt sa place à un hiver neigeux et froid. La petite maison de Rie étaient traversée de courants d'air glacial et les filles se pressaient autour du foyer pour avoir plus chaud. Durant la journée, Yukari travaillait dans la taverne locale et parfois ramenait du tofu et du riz à la maison. Mayami travaillait dans un magasin confectionnant des kimonos et parfois revenait pour terminer sa couture à la maison. Yorichiyô regardait les tissus qu'elle ramenait et imaginait les kimonos une fois terminés. Elle travaillait à la maison où Rie gardait les enfants du quartier pendant que leurs parents travaillaient. Yorichiyô n'aimait pas particulièrement les enfants mais elle faisait contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur. Quand elle avait un moment de tranquillité, elle s'entraînait à maîtriser son reiatsu sur les conseils de Taï. Elle parvenait à présent à former dans sa paume une boule d'énergie parfaitement ronde et à la maintenir aussi longtemps qu'elle voulait. Taï lui avait dit que c'était là la base du kido.

Ignorant l'entraînement auquel Yorichiyô s'astreignait, Rie l'envoyait souvent faire les courses dans le quartier à sa place. Yorichiyô en profitait pour apprendre tout ce qu'elle pouvait de Soul Society. Cependant, elle n'avait encore rien trouvé qui puisse confirmer ou infirmer la théorie selon laquelle ce monde était celui qu'elle connaissait par le biais du manga. Alors qu'elle désespérait l'apprendre un jour, un événement inattendu allait lui donner la réponse qu'elle attendait et l'entraîner dans une spirale d'évènements inimaginables.

C'était un jour de la mi-février, l'hiver s'attardait sur Rukongai et la neige tombait en flocons légers qui virevoltaient dans le vent. Les pieds glacés dans ses sandales de pailles, malgré ses tabi neuves, Yorichiyô marchait rapidement dans l'espoir un peu futile d'échapper au froid. Un panier sous le bras, elle se rendait à l'épicerie du quartier afin d'y acheter du tofu dont Rie manquait pour le repas. Occupée à ressasser les dernières leçons de Taï, elle ne faisait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait. Ainsi, elle ne remarqua pas la bande de shinigami qui, pourtant, faisait un bordel pas possible au milieu de la rue. Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune fille ne fit pas attention à celui qui se dressa soudain devant elle et le percuta. Rebondissant contre son corps, Yorichiyô tomba sur les fesses au milieu d'une flaque de neige gelée. Furieuse, elle leva les yeux pour râler mais ses remarques moururent sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit le shinigami devant elle. Celui-ci la fixait d'un regard torve. Ravalant sa colère la jeune fille se releva et épousseta son kimono humide.

- Je vous demande pardon, shinigami-san, fit-elle en s'inclinant.  
Rie lui avait toujours conseillé d'être polie avec les shinigami qu'elle pouvait croiser. Ils étaient là pour protéger la ville mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient tous digne de confiance. Certain d'entre eux se comportaient même comme les pires pillards et soudards qui puisse exister et, à la grande exaspération de la population de Rukongai, ils étaient tous complètement intouchables, protégés qu'ils étaient par leur appartenance au Gotei 13.

- Hé, mais t'es drôlement mignonne, toi!  
Yorichiyô détesta aussitôt ce type.

- C'est possible, excusez moi, j'ai des courses à faire.  
Elle passa à coté du shinigami mais celui-ci attrapa son poignet avant qu'elle ait pu faire quoique ce soit et lui le serra dans sa main calleuse.

- Où est-ce que tu veux aller comme ça, ma jolie?

- Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai des courses à faire. Lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal.  
Il resserra son étreinte et tourna la tête vers ses comparses.

- Hé! V'nez voir c'que j'ai trouvé.

- Ouais, belle prise, Ren, on va bien s'amuser avec, ricana un type à l'air louche.

- Moi d'abord, fit un troisième.

- Et pourquoi toi? Intervint un quatrième.

- Parce que je suis votre supérieur.

- Pas question de supérieur ici, reprit le second.

- T'es qu'un imbécile, Mô!

- Quoi un imbécile, brailla le dénommé Mô.

- Ouais, parfaitement, réitéra son compagnon.  
Ça lui valut de prendre un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

- T'as osé me frapper? Attends un peu!  
Et les deux imbéciles se mirent à se battre à mains nues en pleine rue. Yorichiyô essaya de se libérer de l'étreinte de son tortionnaire, en vain.

- T'en fais pas pour ceux là, ce sont des brutes. Mais moi, j'vais pas t'fraire de mal, au contraire. On va bien s'amuser, tout les deux. J'suis certain qu'tu va adorer ça.  
Il passa suggestivement la langue sur ses lèvres. Yorichiyô sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Il passa la main sous son kimono et essaya de toucher l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle lui lança une gifle cinglante. Il répliqua en la frappant à son tour. Du sang coula de sa lèvre.

- Laisses-toi faire, petite pute, gronda-t-il.  
Au lieu de la peur panique qu'elle aurait du ressentir à ce moment, Yorichiyô sentit une colère sans borne monter en elle. Elle ne se laisserait certainement pas faire bien sagement. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait été renvoyé du lycée après avoir coller un cocard d'enfer à cet imbécile de Sato alors qu'il essayait de l'embrasser de force devant ses abrutis de copains. Il n'avait jamais réessayé. De rage, Yorichiyô ferma le poing et le balança de toutes ses forces dans la figure du type. Le choc fut rude, même pour elle et elle sentit la douleur remonter le long de son bras. Surpris, il lâcha prise. Malheureusement, son cri de douleur et le rugissement de rage de la jeune fille attirèrent les autres.

- Ren, qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda l'un d'eux.

- Cedde sale pude m'a cazé le dez! Brailla le dénommé Ren en pinçant son nez dégoulinant de sang.  
Les brutes tournèrent vers elle des regards de prédateurs devant une proie. Leur groupe se massa devant elle comme une meute de hyènes.

_"On est mal!_commenta Taï.

_"J'ai remarqué, merci._

_"Sors nous de là,_ exhorta le zanpakutô. _Fais avec ce que je t'ai appris. Ce ne sont que des shinigami de bas étages, à peine bon à récurer les sols de leur division. Avec ton reiatsu, tu dois pouvoir faire quelque chose contre eux._  
Le cercle de shinigami se resserra autour d'elle. Yorichiyô se creusa la tête pour trouver un moyen de se débarrasser d'eux. Elle était vraiment dans une situation désespérée. A ce moment, venant des profondeurs de sa mémoire, une image s'imposa à elle. Celle de la jeune Hinamori quand son groupe d'étudiants s'était retrouvé face à des hollows géants. Leur situation était tout aussi désespérée que la sienne. Excepté que ces shinigami n'en voulaient pas à son âme mais à bien autre chose. Ça la répugna et une rage furieuse s'empara d'elle. Elle leva les mains. Son reiatsu flamboya de manière inquiétante. Les type s'arrêtèrent devant elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, salope, grogna l'un d'eux.  
Yorichiyô n'eut pas longtemps à chercher, les paroles du chant lui revinrent aussitôt en mémoire. Elle sourit en pensant à Kano qui avait lancé ce stupide concours de qui retiendrait le plus de sorts avec leur chant. Elle pouvait la remercier aujourd'hui!

- Ô Souverains. Masques de chair et de sang, image d'outre-monde qui portaient le nom d'humain comme une couronne. Feu et sang de la guerre! Réveillez la colère de la mer lointaine en une vague portant vos pas vers le sud. Voix de la destruction 31, Shakkaho!  
La boule de feu se forma entre ses mains tendues et fluctua un instant. Yorichiyô serra les dents. C'était beaucoup plus difficile que de former une boule d'énergie. Sans savoir comme elle faisait, elle laissa couler son énergie vers la boule qui fusa vers les types. Cependant, au lieu d'exploser sur eux, elle le fit à mi-chemin. Le souffle suffit à projeter tout le monde au sol. Après un instant, Yorichiyô se redressa, étourdie et épuisée par l'effort. Les types se relevèrent en même temps, un peu sonnés. Ils ne tardèrent pas à retrouver leurs esprits. Pendant un instant, ils observèrent le cratère entre eux et Yorichiyô.

- Putain, c'était quoi ça? Fit l'un d'eux.

- Cette petite pute sait utiliser le kido?

- Du vas be bayer za, zalobe! Rugit Ren.  
Il tira son zanpakutô de son fourreau et s'avança. Bien que épuisée, Yorichiyô se leva et le défia du regard. La colère incroyable qu'elle ressentait avait remplacé toute notion de peur dans son esprit.

- Me regarde bas cobbe za, ordonna le shinigami.  
Yorichiyô ne baissa pas les yeux.

- Je vais de réduire en burée.  
Il leva son zanpakutô pour la frapper. A ce moment, quelque chose le frappa derrière la tête, le jetant au sol dans une flaque de boue.

- Gui a vais za?

- Cinq hommes armés face à une gamine, vraiment le courage de la onzième division m'étonnera toujours.  
Un homme s'approcha d'eux d'un pas tranquille. C'était un autre shinigami, de grande taille, avec des cheveux noirs en bataille et des yeux bleus, rieurs. Il portait un brassard au bras gauche. Yorichiyô sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine quand elle le reconnu.

- Kaien Shiba! Murmura-t-elle.  
Le vice-capitaine de la treizième division se plaça entre elle et les cinq brutes.

- Filez, ordonna-t-il. Que je ne vous revois plus occupés à menacer des jeunes filles ou je vous garantis que vous vous souviendrez de moi.

- Et buis guoi engore? Grogna le dénommé Ren.  
Il allait se jeter sur Kaien lorsque deux de ses compagnons l'en empêchèrent.

- T'es fou, tu vas pas te battre contre lui? C'est la prison assurée.

- Il a raison, cassons nous!  
Les cinq hommes battirent en retraite.

- Zaraki en entendra parler, assura Kaien.  
Les brutes détallèrent sans demander leur reste. Yorichiyô les regarda un instant avant de commencer à se calmer. Kaien Shiba ramassa le panier qu'elle avait laissé tomber et le lui rendit.

- Je vous remercie, vice capitaine Shiba.

- Oh, on se connaît?  
Yorichiyô réalisa son erreur.

- Euh, j'ai entendu parler de vous.  
Ce qui ne constituait pas vraiment un mensonge, après tout.

- En bien, j'espère, demanda-t-il avec un sourire.  
Elle lui sourit en retour.

- T'as une sacrée gauche en tout cas, remarqua-t-il soudain sérieux. Et ton reiatsu est vraiment intéressant.  
Il se tourna vers le cratère d'où s'élevaient encore des panaches de fumée grisâtre.

- Ton sort n'était pas très bon, mais ça devrait s'arranger avec la pratique et un bon enseignement.  
Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle.

- Tu as déjà pensé à entrer à l'académie des shinigami?

- Euh! ... Je ne sais pas si je suis assez douée pour ça.

- T'en fais pas pour ça, va! Bien des élèves de première année seraient incapables de lancer ce sort comme tu l'as fait. D'ailleurs, où as-tu appris ce sort?

- Je... J'ai vu des shinigami l'utiliser.  
Ce n'était absolument pas faux.

- Écoutes, voilà ce que je te propose. Les examens d'entrée à l'académie commencent en mars, dans trois semaines donc. Vas-y et fais de ton mieux. Si tu deviens une shinigami, viens me voir à la treizième division, on fêtera ça avec un bon saké.

- Euh, d'accord.

- Voilà une bonne décision, fit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux de la main. Dans ce cas, rendez-vous quand tu seras une shinigami, euh ...

- Kizaka Yorichiyô!

- Rendez vous quand tu seras une shinigami, Kizaka Yorichiyô!  
Avec ça, il s'en alla, la laissant seule dans la rue encombrée de neige et de passants qui avaient assisté à la scène sans intervenir. Elle le regarda marcher tranquillement en direction du mur d'enceinte du Seireitei.

_"C'était Kaien Shiba, tu te rends comptes Taï? Tu sais ce que ça veux dire?_

_"Que tu vas devenir une shinigami, je suppose!_  
Kaien disparut à un coin de rue non sans lui avoir fait un dernier signe de la main.

_"Ça veux dire qu'il est toujours en vie!"_

_"Effectivement, sinon tu ne l'aurais jamais rencontré,_ répliqua le zanpakutô avec ironie.

_"Mais non, idiot! S'il est toujours en vie ça veux dire que no__us sommes au moins quarante ans avant les évènements du manga ... Ça veux dire que ... Que rien n'est fait ... Qu'ils peuvent encore __être empêchés!  
_Cette réalisation lui donna l'impression de recevoir un violent coup dans l'estomac. Elle connaissait l'histoire, elle connaissait les plans d'Aizen et de sa clique, elle connaissait le destin des shinigami ... Elle pouvait empêcher tout ça, elle pouvait les protéger ... Elle pouvait le protéger, lui.

_"C'est une histoire dont l'issue est déjà écrite. Tu penses vraiment pouvoir la changer?_

_"Un histoire qui ne prend pas en compte mon existence, mais moi je sais tout ce qu'il faut savoir, par conséquent, je saurai comment l'empêcher._

_"Je te trouve bien sûre de toi,_ soupira le zanpakutô dans son esprit_. Mais après tout pourquoi pas. Je sens ta détermination et je sais que quoi que je te dise, tu ne renonceras pas à ton idée. Alors d'accord, essayons, ça nous fait toujours quelque chose à faire de plus intéressant que de rester attendre dans cette ville. Mais n'oublies pas une chose, ceci n'est pas l'un de tes jeux. Si tu dois te battre, tu le feras réellement. La souffrance et la fatigue seront réelles, et la mort une menace réelle également. Si tu es tuée, il n'y aura pas de seconde chance._

_"Je sais _  
Elle s'éloigna du cratère sans y prêter attention. Les regards des badauds la suivirent tout le long de la route.

_"Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprend pas, Taï. Comment se fait-il que je soit tombée ici à cette époque, quarante ans avant mon époque dans le monde des humains?_

_"Je n'en suis pas certain mais je pense qu'il s'agit d'une désynchronisation. Pour faire court, le temps n'est pas une ligne droite comme les vivants l'imaginent. Il ressemblerait plutôt à un fleuve avec ses méandres et ses détours. Le dangai est une dimension atemporelle qui relie les mondes entre eux. Parfois, des incidents se produisent lors de la traversée du dangai, des âmes s'égarent, disparaissent, ce genre de choses. Il arrive aussi que des âmes tombent dans un flux temporel autre que le leur. Elle se retrouvent au Soul Society, mais à une époque différente de celle qui a vu leur mort. Ça arrive plus souvent qu'on le pense, mais comme pratiquement toutes les âmes perdent les souvenirs de leur vie d'avant quand elle arrivent au Soul Society, elles ne se rendent pas compte du décalage temporel dont elles ont été victimes. Elle se construisent une nouvelle vie au Rukongai, comme si de rien n'était. Toi, tu as pu garder tes souvenirs parce que je protégeais ta mémoire.  
_Taï fit une pose avant d'ajouter:

_"Tu te rendras vite compte que le temps ne compte pas pour les âmes comme il compte pour les vivants. Ici le temps s'écoule de la même façon que sur Terre mais tu verras qu'il n'a pas la même emprise sur les âmes._

_"C'est pour cette raison que je ne garde aucun souvenir de ma traversée du dangai et de mon arrivée au Rukongai?_

_"Je crois, oui, mais je ne peux l'affirmer. La désynchronisation n'est pas un phénomène qui peut être facilement étudié, puisque, comme je te l'ai dit, ses victimes ne se souviennent pas de leur vie._

_"Je comprends. Ce n'est pas la peine de chercher le pourquoi du comment. De toutes façons on n'y peut rien, et même si on y pouvait quelque chose, je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir changer quoique ce soit. Autant profiter de cette chance qui est la notre. _

_"Comme tu veux!_  
Yorichiyô serra les doigts sur l'anse de son panier et entra dans le magasin dans un état second.

Elle ne mangea presque pas, ce soir là, et ne parvint pas à s'endormir. Elle discuta longuement avec Taï de leur situation et des problèmes qui se posaient à eux. Ça lui faisait vraiment drôle de savoir qu'elle était arrivé au Soul Society à une époque où ses parents n'étaient peut-être même pas nés sur Terre. En tout cas, elle était certaine d'une chose, quel que soit l'époque et les épreuves, elle était décidée à profiter de cette chance pour contrecarrer le destin réserver aux shinigami. Tant qu'elle serait là et qu'elle connaîtrait le cours de l'histoire, elle ne laisserait personne mourir.

- Je vous le promet, murmura-t-elle à personne en particulier.

--

Le lendemain, Yorichiyô se rendit à la garnison la plus proche, en compagnie de Yukari qui n'aurait raté ça pour rien au monde. Les shinigami entretenaient quelques petites casernes dans chaque quartier de Rukongai afin de protéger les civils et de veiller à l'ordre public. Ces petites bases étaient loin de valoir les immenses casernes débordantes d'activité du Seireitei. Celle où les deux jeune-filles se rendirent ne comportait que cinq shinigami de garde dont le niveau ne devait pas être beaucoup plus élevé que celui des types qui avaient essayé d'agresser Yorichiyô la veille. En tout cas, ils étaient à leur poste, et même s'il leur fallut chercher pendant un long moment dans leur paperasse, ils finirent par trouver les renseignements demandés par Yorichiyô concernant les épreuves d'admission à l'académie des shinigami. Les deux jeunes filles les remercièrent poliment et retournèrent chez elles.

En étudiant le programme donné par les shinigami, Yorichiyô s'aperçut qu'elle savait déjà exécuter la plupart des exercices qu'on lui demandait. En revanche, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de précisions sur l'épreuve écrite, toutefois, Taï parvint à la rassurer à ce sujet.

Yorichiyô passa les trois semaines suivantes à s'entraîner sous l'égide de son zanpakutô. Elle apprit à manipuler son reiatsu avec une habilité déconcertante qui laissait Taï un peu étonné et effrayé en même temps. Il se demandait jusqu'où elle était capable d'aller comme ça. Trois jours avant les épreuves de sélection, elle parvint même à lancer le sort de kido 31 parfaitement et sans y laisser la majeure partie de son énergie. En revanche, elle était incapable d'en lancer un autre.

Le jour de l'examen, Yorichiyô se leva à l'aurore et vit Rie non loin d'elle, près du foyer sur lequel chauffait divers récipients. Un bonne odeur de cuisine se répandait autour d'elle. Elle était occupée à lui faire un copieux petit déjeuner. Une boîte à bentô était posée près d'elle, attendant d'être remplie avec la nourriture pour le déjeuner.

- Bonjour, fit Rie avec un grand sourire. Alors, c'est le grand jour?  
Yorichiyô, un peu nerveuse, fut incapable de lui répondre et se contenta d'un sourire crispé. Comprenant son trouble, Rie n'insista pas et lui servit le petit déjeuner. Yorichiyô commençait sa soupe miso lorsque Yukari se leva à son tour et la rejoignit près du foyer.

- Bonjour, vous êtes déjà debout?

- Et toi, demanda Yorichiyô un peu surprise. Ce n'est pas ton jour de congé?  
Yukari but une gorgée de la soupe que Rie venait de lui servir.

- Si mais si tu crois que j'allais te laisser aller toute seule à ta convocation, tu te trompes.  
Yorichiyô la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Tu veux venir avec moi?  
L'autre acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Tu crois que je vais rater ça.  
Les deux jeune-filles terminèrent le déjeuner tranquillement et Rie s'occupa de faire un bentô pour Yorichiyô, qu'elle emballa dans un morceau de tissus afin d'en faciliter le transport. Les filles se rendirent à la salle de bain et y restèrent un petit moment avant de ressortir habillées des plus beau kimono qu'elle possédaient.

Yorichiyô prit le bentô et remercia Rie avant de sortir, accompagnée de Yukari. Le soleil se levait à peine et les rues étaient encore désertes et silencieuses pour le moment. Les deux jeunes filles prirent la direction du centre d'examen le plus proche. Pour les épreuves d'admission à l'académie, les shinigami ne laissaient pas entrer les candidats dans le Seireitei. Ils étaient trop nombreux et venaient parfois du fin fond de Rukongai ce qui posait certains problèmes. D'autant plus que les habitants du Seireitei rechignaient à ouvrir les portes de la ville à des moins que rien du Rukongai qui risquaient de leur créer des ennuis et de profiter de l'occasion pour refuser de quitter la ville. Les étudiants de l'académie étaient tous soumis à des règles strictes qui garantissaient la protection des habitants de la ville blanche. Celui qui enfreignait ces règles était renvoyé sans autre forme de procès. Pour l'instant, les candidats n'étaient pas des étudiants de l'académie, donc virtuellement indignes de confiance. Beaucoup de monde râlait de cet état de fait, mais personne n'avait jamais rien pu faire pour changer les choses.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant le centre d'examen, Yorichiyô et Yukari se rendirent compte qu'elles n'étaient pas les premières. Une dizaine d'autres candidats attendait déjà devant les portes. Elles se trouvèrent une place un peu à l'écart et attendirent aussi.

- Tu ne vas pas rester ici toute la journée quand même? Demanda Yorichiyô.

- Je t'accompagne à ta place et je file, répondit simplement Yukari.  
Yorichiyô comprit qu'elle essayait de se rapprocher un peu d'un monde qui se refusait encore à elle. Elle décida de la laisser faire.

Une heure plus tard, environ, des shinigami vinrent ouvrir les portes de la salle et laissèrent entrer les candidats. Yorichiyô se leva et se dirigea vers l'ouverture, Yukari sur ses talons. Les shinigami les guidèrent vers la salle d'examen et leur indiquèrent les places vides. Yorichiyô s'installa à une table sur laquelle un nécessaire à écriture était déjà posé. Yukari resta debout près d'elle et elle discutèrent un moment sans se rendre compte que le candidat suivant s'installait en laissant une table libre entre Yorichiyô et lui, croyant que Yukari était également là pour passer les examens. Il s'écoula un petit moment durant lequel la salle se remplit doucement puis un coup de gong retentit. Yukari comprit qu'il lui fallait s'en aller, mais les shinigami ne lui en laissèrent pas le temps. L'un d'eux s'avança vers elle.

- Regagnez votre table mademoiselle, l'épreuve va commencer.  
La jeune fille le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Ma table ... Mais ...  
Elle ne put protester d'avantage. Le shinigami la prit par le bras et l'obligea à s'asseoir à la table vide à la droite de Yorichiyô.

- Maintenant ne bougez plus et ne parlez plus, sinon nous serons obligés de vous renvoyer.

- Mais, je ne suis pas venue pour ...  
Il ne l'écoutait pas , il retournait déjà vers les autres shinigami venus pour surveiller l'épreuve.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Demanda Yukari à Yorichiyô.  
La panique était évidente dans ses yeux.

- Fait de ton mieux, répondit celle-ci avec un haussement d'épaule. Et profite de l'expérience.  
Yukari pâlit et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Yorichiyô ne put cependant pas faire attention à elle plus longtemps. L'un des shinigami prit la parole pour expliquer en quoi allait consister l'examen et des copies leur furent distribuées.

Oubliant complètement Yukari et le reste du monde qui l'entourait, Yorichiyô se plongea dans la copie. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de QCM comme elle en avait déjà fait au lycée. Elle se rendit bientôt compte que Taï lui avait déjà parlé de tous les sujets abordés dans l'examen. Elle n'eut aucun mal à répondre aux questions. Les quarante premières abordaient principalement les différentes façons de contrôler son reiatsu, repérer celui des autres et même, pour les dernières, les bases du kido. La seconde série de questions servaient à tester les connaissances que les candidats avaient des différentes techniques des shinigami, du shunpô au kido, en passant par les zanpakutô. La troisième série abordait les différentes facettes du kido. La quatrième partie de l'examen portait sur le Seireitei et son organisation, y comprit les treize divisions. Enfin, une page entière était réservée au candidat qui devait y rédiger un texte parlant de lui même, de ses aspirations, de ses expériences, des raisons pour lesquelles il passait l'examen et pour incorporer des connaissances qui n'avaient peut-être pas été prises en compte lors du reste de l'épreuve. Taï incita Yorichiyô à avouer qu'elle pouvait communiquer avec lui.

Les shinigami mirent fin à l'examen à midi pile et ramassèrent les copies avant de laisser sortir les candidats. Yorichiyô attendit Yukari à la porte de la salle et toutes deux sortirent sans un mot. Un autre bâtiment était mis à la disposition des candidats pour le déjeuner puisqu'il faisait si froid dehors. Les filles s'installèrent par terre dans un petit coin, un peu à l'écart des autres.

- J'aurais jamais cru qu'on m'obligerait à participer à cet examen, souffla Yukari encore sous le choc. C'était vraiment bizarre, tu ne trouves pas.  
Yorichiyô hocha la tête.

- Comment tu t'en es sortie? Demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai pas pu répondre à toutes les questions, surtout sur le kido.  
Vue la tête que faisaient certains autres candidats, elle n'était pas la seule.

- Et toi?

- Ça a été, éluda Yorichiyô ne voulant pas passer pour une vantarde.  
Elle avait réussit à répondre à toutes les questions, la plupart du temps en se référant au manga et à ce qu'elle y avait apprit, parfois avec l'aide de Taï qui assurait que ce n'était pas de la triche puisqu'il faisait partie d'elle, et pour quelques unes en faisant preuve d'un peu de logique. Elle avait bien réussit cette épreuve. Pour tout dire, elle n'avait jamais été aussi fière d'elle après un examen. Elle eut un petit sourire en se souvenant que sa mère la harcelait toujours en lui disant de réviser ses cours au lieu de lire des manga. Si sa mère avait su que toutes ces lectures qu'elle jugeait inutiles allait lui servir à quelque chose, elle en serait probablement tombé raide.

- A quoi tu penses? Demanda Yukari, intriguée par son sourire.

- A ma mère.  
Ce qui était tout à fait vrai.

- Tu restes pour la suite de l'examen?  
Yukari soupira avant de hocher la tête.

- Tant qu'à faire, pourquoi pas.  
Yorichiyô dénoua le linge serré autour du bentô et ouvrit la boîte. Il semblait que pour l'occasion, Rie s'était surpassée. Comme Yukari restait pour finir de l'examen, elles partagèrent la nourriture.

Elles n'eurent pas beaucoup de temps pour se détendre car une heure plus tard les shinigami revinrent les chercher et les ramenèrent à la salle d'où ils étaient sortis un peu plus tôt. Yorichiyô remarqua que quelques uns de leurs condisciples avaient disparu durant le déjeuner, probablement dégoûtés par de piètres performances à l'épreuve écrite. Les shinigami leur expliquèrent qu'ils allaient passer un par un et montrer à un professeur venu de l'académie à des examinateurs agréés ce qu'ils savaient faire. Ils les classèrent en file et firent entrer le premier. Il s'écoula un long moment et plusieurs candidats se succédèrent dans la salle y restant entre un quart d'heure et vingts minutes chacun. Pour tuer le temps Yorichiyô discutait avec Yukari et échangeait avec elle quelques conseils sur la façon de maîtriser son reiatsu. Les autres candidats les regardaient avec des yeux ronds et des mines réprobatrice, comme s'il était au dessus de leur entendement qu'un candidat puisse en aider un autre à quelques minutes seulement d'un examen aussi important. Certainement que pour eux les autres candidats étaient des ennemis à éliminer avant qu'ils ne puissent prendre leur place.

Vers trois heures et demi, le shinigami revint chercher le candidat suivant. Sur les conseils de Taï, qui lui avait dit de faire passer Yukari devant elle, Yorichiyô lui fit signe de le suivre. Le zanpakutô semblait penser qu'avec son reiatsu plutôt banal, Yukari n'avait pas la moindre chance d'obtenir l'examen si elle passait devant les examinateurs après Yorichiyô. Étant tout à fait d'accord avec lui, Yorichiyô incita son amie à passer la première, ce qu'elle fit en se rongeant les ongles d'angoisse. Yorichiyô lui fit un signe de la main et lui souhaita bonne chance.

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, Yukari ressortit de la salle d'examen les jambes tremblantes, le visage blanc comme un linge. Elle s'adossa au mur avec un soupir de soulagement. Elle eut juste le temps d'adresser un faible sourire à Yorichiyô avant que le shinigami qui jouait le rôle de portier ne se pointe à nouveau. Ce fut au tour de Yorichiyô de passer l'entretien. En entrant, Yorichiyô se rendit compte que la salle était vide, toutes les tables et les chaises avaient été repoussé contre les murs. Seules quatre tables se trouvaient de l'autre coté de la pièce, face à la porte. Trois hommes en uniformes de shinigami et un civil qui devait être le professeur de l'académie y étaient assis. La jeune fille décida de ne pas se laisser impressionner par leurs grands airs. Elle se planta devant eux et s'inclina poliment puis attendit les questions ou instructions qu'ils avaient pour elle.

- Non, prénom, adresse, demanda le professeur d'un air blasé.

- Kizaka Yorichiyô, je vis dans le troisième district nord-ouest de Rukongai, Fuiyama, dans la troisième rue du troisième secteur sud, chez Fujikawa Rie.  
Disant ça une drôle d'impression s'empara d'elle.

_"Bon sang, j'avais jamais remarqué qu'il y avait autant de trois autour de nous, Taï. Tu crois que c'est un signe?_

_"Penses d'abord à ton examen, tu te concentreras sur le reste quand ce sera fini!_ conseilla le zanpakutô dans son esprit.  
Le professeur prit note des renseignements sans regarder Yorichiyô. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui s'ennuie particulièrement. Peut-être les candidats ayant précédés la jeune femme n'avaient pas de grands talents. En tout cas, il semblait près à s'endormir.

- Commençons par le commencement, fit-il d'une voix paresseuse. Savez-vous contrôler votre reiatsu, jeune fille?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Vraiment, fit-il sceptique, montrez nous ça.  
Hochant la tête, Yorichiyô relâcha son reiatsu qui emplit bientôt la salle d'un flot d'énergie encore brute et sauvage mais maîtrisée avec un certain talent, tout de moins plus de talent que les précédents candidats n'en avaient montré. Déjà les regards des quatre examinateurs semblaient plus intéressés par son cas.

- Sauriez-vous formez une boule d'énergie dans votre paume.  
La jeune fille tendit la main gauche devant elle, paume en l'air et commença à y former une boule.

- De quelle taille, demanda-t-elle soudain.  
Les examinateurs se regardèrent un peu surpris, visiblement ce n'était souvent que les candidats leur posaient ce genre de question. Yorichiyô en conclut que les autres se contentaient de faire ce qu'il pouvaient.

- Une trentaine de centimètres de diamètre, répondit le professeur.  
Les autres murmurèrent quelque chose qui ressemblait furieusement à un _"c'est impossible à son niveau, voyons!"_. A leur stupéfaction, Yorichiyô se contenta d'acquiescer. Elle augmenta un peu le débit de son énergie et la boule grossit jusqu'à prendre la taille demandée. Les quatre examinateurs semblaient stupéfaits.

- Vous voulez que j'en change la couleur, c'est assez amusant, fit Yorichiyô avec un sourire.

- La couleur? Demanda le professeur.

- Oui, j'ai remarqué qu'en modulant la fréquence et l'intensité de mon énergie, la couleur de la boule pouvait changer? Regardez!  
Elle fit passer la boule d'un rouge sang à un blanc immaculé. A voir la tête des examinateurs ce n'était pas une faculté que les étudiants devaient découvrir par eux même avant même leur entrée à l'académie. Yorichiyô songea qu'il lui faudrait remercier Taï pour lui avoir parlé de ce phénomène.

- Intéressant, fit le professeur qui semblait vraiment réveillé à présent.  
Il scruta Yorichiyô des pieds à la tête d'un oeil critique.

- Savez-vous manier le sabre?

- Oui!  
Les quatre examinateurs la regardèrent avec insistance, et elle comprit qu'ils voulaient en savoir plus. Elle se décida donc à leur donner les explications qu'ils voulaient.

- J'ai pratiqué le kendo durant ma vie sur Terre.  
Le professeur de l'académie hocha la tête et prit des notes sur son parchemin.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment efficace contre les hollows, commença-t-il, mais ça fait une bonne base. Si vous êtes acceptée, vous verrez toutefois que ça risque d'être insuffisant. Vous souvenez-vous pendant combien de temps vous avez pratiqué?

- Douze ans.

- Quel niveau aviez vous atteint?

- Quatrième dan.  
Les shinigami ouvrirent des yeux ronds.

- Vous êtes bien jeune pour avoir obtenu un tel niveau.

- C'est que je m'entraînais dur et mon maître disait de moi que j'étais douée. J'ai toujours obtenu mes grades en une seule fois.  
Il y eut un instant de silence puis le professeur de l'académie reprit son interrogatoire.

- Avez vous déjà établi un contact avec votre zanpakutô?

- Oui!  
De nouveaux regards étonnés furent braqués sur elle.

- Comment est ce contact?  
Yorichiyô ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Tous les zanpakutô ne communiquaient-ils pas de la même façons avec leur maître?

- Je ne comprend pas ce que vous sous-entendez?

- Comment est ce contact? Partiel? Complet? Constant? Votre zanpakutô vous parle? Il vous est déjà apparu? Connaissez-vous son nom?  
Yorichiyô sentit un frisson s'emparer d'elle. Était-il possible que des élèves arrivent à l'académie en possédant déjà la forme physique de leur zanpakutô? Elle se souvint alors que Hitsugaya avait déjà rencontré Hyôrinmaru dans son monde intérieur avant son entrée à l'académie. Oui, mais tout le monde n'était pas Hitsugaya! ... cette pensée la rassura un peu.

- Non, je ne l'ai jamais vu, avoua-t-elle, et j'ignore son nom. Je ne connais que le surnom qu'il se donne pour le moment, Taï! En revanche, je peux parler avec lui quand je veux, il me répond toujours. Il me donne des conseil et n'hésite pas à se faire entendre quand il estime que j'ai besoin de lui. Il est ... un peu paternel, je pense.

- Complet et constant, marmonna le professeur en griffonnant sur son parchemin.  
Il se tourna alors vers l'un des shinigami assit près de lui. Yorichiyô l'entendit murmurer.

- Est-il possible que ce soit une symbiose totale?

- Il est encore trop tôt pour le dire, répondit le shinigami. Il faut attendre qu'elle obtienne la forme physique de son zanpakutô pour en avoir la confirmation ou non.  
Yorichiyô ne comprit pas ce qu'ils voulaient dire par là et, pour une fois, Taï resta étonnamment muet. Elle ne posa aucune question et se contenta d'attendre que le professeur s'intéresse de nouveau à elle. Il resta une minute silencieux le temps de noter les informations puis leva à nouveau la tête vers Yorichiyô. Il la scruta un instant avant de demander d'une voix calme:

- Savez vous utiliser le kido?

- Oui ... Enfin, je ne connais qu'un seul sort pour le moment.  
Des regards incrédules étaient posés sur elle.

- Vraiment?  
Elle hocha la tête d'un air assuré. Ça amusa l'un des shinigami.

- Je demande à voir, fit-il en se levant.  
Il se planta devant Yorichiyô et la toisa un instant. La jeune fille se demanda s'il se portait volontaire pour tester ses capacités.

- Montrez-nous ce sort, ordonna-t-il. Prenez moi pour cible.

- C'est que, c'est un sort de hado, objecta la jeune fille.

- C'est encore plus intéressant. Mais vous ne me ferez pas de mal.  
Pensant qu'il avait certainement raison, Yorichiyô se mit en position et récita le chant. Des froncements de sourcils apparurent sur les visages des trois autres examinateurs lorsqu'ils reconnurent l'incantation.

- Voie de la destruction 31, Shakkaho!  
La boule de feu, beaucoup mieux maîtrisée à présent, fusa vers le shinigami qui sembla un peu surpris tout de même. Il parvint à la contrer à mains nues mais pas sans reculer de plusieurs pas, manquant de justesse de tomber à la renverse.

- Oh, je suis désolée, s'exclama Yorichiyô en le voyant se redresser, son shihakushô dégageant un peu de fumée.

- Ne le soyez pas, c'est très prometteur. Pas parfait mais vous avez un don, c'est indéniable.  
Il essuya ses mains couvertes de suie sur son uniforme et regagna sa place. Pendant un instant, les trois autres examinateurs regardèrent Yorichiyô avec des yeux ronds, puis le professeur se mit à écrire frénétiquement sur son parchemin.

- Savez-vous utiliser le shunpô? Demanda-t-il après un moment.

- Euh! ... Non.  
Taï avait préféré qu'elle développe ses capacité de contrôle de reiatsu et ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'occuper du reste.

L'entretient continua ainsi durant un long moment et Yorichiyô se rendit bientôt compte que les shinigami posaient des questions de plus en plus précises et pointues auxquels il n'était pas toujours facile pour elle de répondre. Finalement, ils se décidèrent à la libérer après avoir discuté longuement entre eux à voix basse en lui lançant parfois des regards intéressés. Avant de la laisser sortir, le professeur lui demanda de répéter son adresse et prit soin de vérifier qu'il l'avait noté en entier ce qui fit dire à Taï que l'entretien était un succès. L'un des shinigami la reconduisit vers la porte en lui disant que les résultats lui seraient envoyés chez elle d'ici une quinzaine de jours.

Lorsqu'elle quitta la salle d'examen, Yorichiyô se rendit soudain compte qu'elle était épuisée. Cet entretien l'avait complètement vidé. Tandis que le candidat suivant entrait dans la salle, Yukari s'approcha d'elle et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Ça a été?  
Yorichiyô se contenta de hocher la tête.

- T'es resté drôlement longtemps là dedans, remarqua la jeune fille. Deux fois plus longtemps que n'importe qui d'autre.

- Je crois que mes capacités et mes connaissances les ont surpris.  
Yukari resta un instant muette.

- Tu sais, je t'observais quand tu t 'entraînais derrière la maison. Tu avais l'air de suivre les conseils de quelqu'un. Je t'ai même entendu parler toute seule, plusieurs fois.

- C'était mon zanpakutô.  
Les yeux de Yukari s'ouvrirent démesurément.

- Tu as un zanpakutô?

- J'entends juste sa voix, rien d'autre pour le moment.  
Mais ça semblait quand même impressionner la jeune fille.

- Et pour toi, comment ça c'est passé? Demanda Yorichiyô.

- Grâce à ce que j'ai appris en t'observant et en t'écoutant, j'ai pu répondre à leurs questions mais je crois que je ne les ai pas vraiment impressionné.  
Elles décidèrent de rentrer chez elles. Elles étaient toutes deux fatiguées et il n'y avait plus rien qu'elles pouvaient faire à cet endroit.

Rie les accueillit avec un bon goutter pour qu'elles se remettent de leurs émotions. Elle avoua avoir été inquiète en s'apercevant que Yukari ne revenait pas, puis elle pensa qu'elle voulait attendre Yorichiyô. Elle leur demanda ce qui s'était passé et quand Yukari lui raconta qu'elle c'était retrouvée obligée de passer l'examen, elle aussi, Rie éclata de rire.

Le soir au dîner, Yorichiyô et Yukari racontèrent leur journée, qui, après un peu de repos, ne leur paraissait plus aussi insurmontable. Mayami s'amusa beaucoup au récit de Yukari, elle aussi. Elles allèrent se coucher assez tôt, mais bien que fatiguée, Yorichiyô eut du mal à s'endormir. Elle s'entretint longuement avec Taï qui lui assura qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Sa prestation avait été vraiment excellente.

--

Une quinzaine de jours s'était écoulée. Les résultats de l'académie se faisaient attendre. Yorichiyô s'efforçait de le prendre avec calme mais la nervosité qui s'était emparée de Yukari commençait à devenir contagieuse. Ça faisait quatre ou cinq jours que la jeune fille allait et venait, faisait le chemin le long de la route dans l'espoir de voir arriver les messagers de l'académie, se rongeait les ongles et ne dormait plus. Yorichiyô se sentait elle même de plus en plus fébrile et anxieuse, même si elle refusait de le montrer. Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient sans nouvelles, Yukari semblait perdre de plus en plus l'espoir d'être sélectionnée. Yorichiyô n'avait pas ce genre de préoccupations, Taï ne cessait de lui répéter que sa performance avait été géniale. La seule chose qui la rendait vraiment nerveuse c'était de voir ce qu'elle valait par rapport aux autres élèves qu'elle devrait côtoyer. Elle n'avait aucune base de comparaison pour connaître son niveau réel et elle craignait d'avoir l'air ridicule devant ses futurs compagnons de classe.

Enfin, un matin brumeux de la fin de mars, quelqu'un frappa à la porte juste après le déjeuner. Rie abandonna sa vaisselle et alla ouvrir en s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle eut la surprise de tomber nez à nez avec un shinigami en uniforme.

- Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous?

- Bonjour madame, êtes-vous Fujikawa Rie?  
Surprise, Rie hocha la tête. Le shinigami tira un morceau de parchemin de sa veste et lut le nom écrit dessus.

- Kizaka Yorichiyô vit-elle chez-vous?

- En effet, confirma Rie, voulez-vous que j'aille la chercher.

- S'il vous plaît. J'ai un pli urgent à lui remettre.  
Rie fit entrer le shinigami et se rendit derrière le jardin, où elle savait que Yorichiyô serait. Elle la trouva effectivement en compagnie de Yukari, occupée à s'entraîner à maîtriser son reiatsu.

- Yorichiyô-chan, un shinigami est venu pour te voir, annonça Rie.  
Aussitôt, les deux jeune fille arrêtèrent ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire et se précipitèrent vers la maison. Bien que très anxieuse et excitée, Yorichiyô parvint à le cacher et se présenta devant le visiteur avec calme et maîtrise. Elle s'inclina dignement devant lui.

- Bonjour, je suis Kizaka Yorichiyô, vous vouliez me voir.

- Effectivement. Je suis envoyé par le Seireitei pour vous remettre ceci, répondit-il en lui tendant le message.  
Yorichiyô le prit en parvenant à maîtriser le tremblement de ses mains et l'ouvrit doucement. Il s'agissait des résultats des examens d'entrée à l'académie. La jeune fille lu le contenu de la missive et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupéfaction.

- Ma ... Major de la promotion?

- Il y a un moment que l'académie n'a pas accueillit d'élèves ayant obtenu de tels résultats aux examens d'entrée, déclara le shinigami. Félicitations.  
Yorichiyô était complètement abasourdie.

- Euh! ... Merci! Fit-elle un peu ébranlée.  
Le shinigami tira un nouveau message de sa veste se tourna ensuite vers Rie et Yukari.

- Aramaki Yukari, habite-t-elle aussi chez vous? Demanda-t-il.

- C'est ... C'est moi? Fit la jeune fille d'une voix tremblante.  
Le shinigami lui tendit la lettre.

- Ceci est pour vous.  
Incapable de faire preuve de la même maîtrise que Yorichiyô, Yukari prit le message et l'ouvrit de ses mains tremblantes. Elle en lut le contenu et poussa un petit cri. Ses jambes flageolantes se dérobèrent sous elle et elle tomba sur les tatamis.

- Yukari, s'écria Rie, alarmée.  
Elle se précipita auprès de la jeune fille.

- Je suis acceptée, balbutia-t-elle Parmi les derniers, mais je suis acceptée quand même!  
Des larmes de joie coulaient sur ses joues. Le shinigami déposa un sac sur le sol.

- Voici les uniformes que vous devrez porter le jour de la rentrée. D'autre vous seront fournis sur place, ainsi que tout le matériel dont vous aurez besoin.  
Il leur donna à chacune une veste de kimono blanche et rouge et un hakama rouge.

- Tout ce que vous devez savoir sur l'académie et sur l'organisation de vos études se trouve dans ce livret. Lisez le bien. Il indique notamment le jour et l'heure de la rentrée, ainsi que votre point de ralliement afin de rentrer dans le Seireitei. Vous trouverez également à l'intérieur un plan de la ville pour ne pas vous perdre lorsque vous pourrez sortir de l'académie, ainsi qu'un laissez-passer qui vous permettra d'entrer dans le Seireitei et de circuler à la fois dans la ville et dans les locaux de l'académie. Vous devez toujours l'avoir sur vous et le présenter à qui vous le demande, faute de quoi, vous risquez d'être arrêté et d'avoir des ennuis si vous n'êtes pas immédiatement expulsé du Seireitei.  
Il acheva ses explications puis s'en alla rapidement, laissant les deux jeunes filles à leur excitation.

Dans la soirée, Rie organisa un dîner de fête pour l'évènement et tout le monde fut exempté de tâches ménagères. Rie pleurait à chaudes larmes à la fois de joie et de tristesse. Elle était triste de voir partir ses pensionnaires et joyeuse qu'elles puissent à présent voler de leurs propres ailes. Yorichiyô s'en voulait un peu de laisser ainsi tomber la femme qui l'avait recueillit et qu'elle considérait un peu comme une grande soeur mais Rie lui dit qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi l'être. Tout le monde au Rukongai essayait de trouver un moyen de fuir la vie difficile qu'on y avait le plus souvent. Il ne fallait surtout pas se sentir coupable d'avoir enfin la chance d'obtenir une vie meilleure. Tout le monde n'en avait pas la chance.

Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à à Yukari et elle à présent. Elles devaient en profiter et tout faire pour ne pas laisser passer cette chance. Elles seraient bientôt des shinigami.  
--

Voilà pour cette fois.  
J'ai encore réussi à faire un chapitre de plus de 10 000 mots! Epuisant!  
Désolée pour le manque de persos de BLEACH, mais Yorichiyô va les rencontrer au fur et à mesure de sa progession à l'académie et dans les rangs de sa division.  
Dans le prochain chapitre, Yorichiyô entre à l'académie et rencontre ses compagnons d'étude.

Je suis désolée de vous dire que le chapitre de Ichimaru et Moi n'arrivera pas avant la semaine prochaine, si tout va bien. Excusez moi pour ce retard, j'ai eu quelques problèmes.

Bonne fin de semaine à tous et à bientôt.  
Bises.


	3. Chapter 2: Premiers pas à l'académie

Bonsoir à tous.

J'espère que votre journée a été meilleure que la mienne.  
Pour me faire un peu plaisir je vous livre le nouveau chapitre en espèrant qu'il vous plaira autant que le précédant.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font très plasir. Pour vous remercier, je vais vous livrer quelques réponses.  
Pour **Engie**: Je ne sais pas si je pourrais publier un jour précis, j'essaierai de la mettre le mercredi (ou le mardi) dans la mesure du possible, en alternace avec mon autre fic Ichimaru et moi. Le prénom de Yorichiyô ne vient pas de celui de Yoruichi, même s'ils se ressemble beaucoup. Je l'ai imaginé un peu par hasard. Et non, Kaien n'est pas l'hereux élu.  
Pour **Umihime:** j'ai choisi Taï parce que c'est une partie du nom réel du zanpakutô de Yorichiyô, que vous découvrirez plus tard. Je ne me souvenais même plus de Digimon. ^^  
Pour **craC craK** **belin**: tu as une sacrée capacité de déduction ou tu me connais bien. Oui, c'est bien l'un des deux que tu as cité que j'ai choisi. Mais je ne te dirai pas lequel pour le moment!

C'est tout pour la parlote. Place au chapitre.  
Bonne lecture

Chapitre 2:

PREMIERS PAS À L'ACADÉMIE.

Les deux semaines suivantes se passèrent un peu dans le brouillard pour Yorichiyô qui n'en garda qu'un souvenir flou. L'académie fournissant à ses étudiants tout le matériel dont ils auraient besoin, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'achats à faire. C'était un soulagement pour Rie qui n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent. Elle leur acheta tout de même une écharpe pour l'hiver. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais c'était déjà un rude coup sur son budget, même sachant qu'elle n'aurait bientôt plus à nourrir Yukari et Yorichiyô. Les deux jeune-filles accueillirent d'ailleurs le cadeau comme si c'était le plus beau qu'elles aient eu. Ce qui était sans doute le cas pour Yukari, résidant au Seireitei depuis quarante ans!

Le matin du départ, Rie réveilla les filles à l'aube et leur prépara un solide petit déjeuner. Une certaine tristesse planait sur la petite table. Rie et Mayami avait du mal à imaginer que le soir, elles seraient seules. Yorichiyô quitta la première la table pour se rendre à la salle d'eau bientôt rejoint par Yukari qui essayait, elle aussi, de fuir la morosité ambiante. Elles firent leur toilette mais ne prirent pas de bain puis enfilèrent enfin l'uniforme de l'académie. Yorichiyô se regarda un moment dans le miroir. Ça lui faisait tout drôle de se voir dans ces vêtements, elle qui n'avait jamais pratiqué le cosplay. Son coeur battait un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine et elle prit une longue et lente inspiration pour se calmer. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle d'eau, Rie et Mayami ne purent s'empêcher de l'admirer.

- Ça te va bien, complimenta Rie. On dirait que tu l'as toujours porté.  
Yorichiyô se contenta de répondre par un sourire timide, flattée. Yukari eut droit à son lot de compliments, elle aussi.

Décidées à accompagner les aspirantes shinigami jusqu'aux portes du Seireitei, Rie et Mayami filèrent à la salle d'eau se changer. Pendant ce temps, Yukari et Yorichiyô se chargèrent d'empaqueter leurs maigres bagages dans des sacs de toile. Elles n'emportaient pas grand chose, quelques vêtements, dont les écharpes offertes par Rie, yukata de nuit, affaires de toilettes et quelques objets personnels dont elles ne voulaient pas se séparer, c'était tout. Elles ne possédaient pas grand chose. Elles eurent largement le temps de finir avant que Rie et Mayami ne sortent de la salle d'eau. Une fois que les deux accompagnatrices se furent habillées, toutes les quatre purent se mettre en route.

Bien que l'on puisse voir la muraille depuis la maison, la porte du Seireitei la plus proche était située à deux heures de marche de chez elles. Elle firent la route ensemble. Elles discutaient de choses et d'autres, mais le coeur n'y était pas. Yorichiyô et Yukari essayaient de ne pas montrer leur excitation par respect pour la tristesse de leurs amies. Yorichiyô trouvait ça un peu triste, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler.

Lorsque la porte fut en vu, Rie sembla ralentir le pas, comme pour retarder le douloureux moment des adieux. Les filles s'en aperçurent mais ne firent rien remarquer. Malgré les efforts de Rie, elles arrivèrent devant l'immense porte d'entrée. Un groupe de jeunes gens en uniforme de l'académie attendaient devant une ouverture de la taille d'un homme perçant la porte géante. Plusieurs shinigami les encadraient attendant l'heure pour les faire entrer.

- Nous y voilà, fit Rie, d'une voix tremblante.  
Elle avait du mal à retenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

- Soyez sage, conseilla-t-elle, et faites de votre mieux.  
Elle serra Yukari dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers Yorichiyô. Celle-ci retint sa respiration un instant avant d'être écrasée par l'étreinte de Rie. Lorsque la femme la lâcha, Yorichiyô recula de quelques pas, un peu ébranlée.

- N'oubliez pas de nous écrire, rappela Mayami.  
Elle serra ses deux soeurs d'adoption dans ses bras avant de recevoir l'assurance qu'elles écriraient aussi souvent que possible.

A ce moment là, les shinigami appelèrent les derniers retardataires et le petit groupe se massa au pied de la porte prêt à entrer au Seireitei.

- Prenez soin de vous. Bon courage, fit Rie.  
Cette fois des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, Yorichiyô et Yukari se mirent à pleurer aussi. Rie les poussa vers le groupe qui semblait les attendre.

- Au revoir les filles.  
Les jeunes filles finirent par rejoindre le groupe. Les shinigami demandèrent à voir les laissez-passer des nouveaux élèves et les inspectèrent un par un. Lorsqu'ils furent certains que tout le monde était bien autorisé à entrer dans le Seireitei, ils invitèrent le groupe à entrer. Avant de franchir la porte, Yorichiyô et Yukari se retournèrent pour adresser un dernier signe de la main à Rie et à Mayami avant de suivre les autres. La petite porte aménagée dans la grande se referma derrière les derniers, isolant les élèves à l'intérieur du Seireitei. Les shinigami encadrèrent le groupe afin de le surveiller et l'entraînèrent vers l'académie.

Tandis qu'elle marchait avec les autres, Yorichiyô regardait autour d'elle, le coeur battant. C'était exactement la même ville que dans le manga, les couleurs en plus! Des bâtiments blancs resplendissants dans le soleil matinal. Des toits de tuiles rouges, sur lesquels les shinigami aimaient se déplacer! Des coins de verdure ici et là, des parcs publics et les jardins des casernes, des manoirs des nobles ou des maisons privées. Des shinigami partout et des civils en kimono rutilants ... C'était le même décor que dans le manga mais avec une autre ambiance, plus calme et plus sereine. Yorichiyô avait du mal à mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle voyait et ressentait. C'était un peu confus. Yukari regardait partout et commentait tout sans s'apercevoir que sa camarade était perdue dans ses pensée. Elle regrettait de n'avoir pas une demie douzaine d'yeux supplémentaire pour pouvoir en voir encore plus. Tout ça était tellement nouveau pour toutes les deux. Les autres étudiants n'étaient pas en reste et leurs réactions semblaient amuser les shinigami qui les accompagnaient. D'autre cependant, ne semblaient guère impressionnés par ce qu'ils voyaient. Écoutant ce qu'ils se disaient entre eux, Yorichiyô conclu qu'ils n'étaient pas des premières années. Il y avait là au moins une quinzaine de secondes et troisièmes années et une dizaine de quatrièmes années. Cinq ou six étudiants discutaient à l'écart des autres, des cinquièmes et sixièmes années qui imaginaient tous savoir et se permettaient de snober les autres.

Après une longue marche dans la ville blanche, un mur d'enceinte, aussi blanc que les bâtiments qui l'entouraient, se dressa devant eux. La porte était grande ouvertes et des vagues d'étudiants en uniforme entraient dans la propriété en une longue file ininterrompue. L'excitation monta d'un cran au sein de leur groupe et les étudiants de première année se mirent à discuter fébrilement entre eux sous le regard blasé de leurs aînés. Les shinigami s'arrêtèrent à la porte du domaine de l'académie.

- C'est ici que nous vous quittons. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, des panneaux sont dressés dans le parc, vos classes et vos numéros de chambre y sont affichés. Bon courage.  
Avec ça, ils s'en allèrent, laissant les étudiants livrés à eux même.

Les étudiants les plus âgés, sachant déjà ce qu'ils devaient faire, à quelle classe ils appartenaient et quelle chambre ils devaient rejoindre s'empressèrent de partir à la recherche de leurs amis dans le parc, sans s'intéresser aux premières années intimidés. Ces derniers échangèrent des regards interrogatifs. Yorichiyô allait faire un pas en avant lorsque Yukari s'accrocha à son bras comme à un radeau de sauvetage. Elle semblait terrifiée.

- Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît, implora-t-elle.  
Yorichiyô soupira mentalement et hocha simplement la tête. Yukari relâcha son étreinte sur le bras de son amie mais ne la lâcha pas complètement. Yorichiyô l'entraîna derrière elle à l'assaut des panneaux d'affichages mentionnés par les shinigami. Les autres les suivirent.

Il y avait tellement de monde partout autour d'eux qu'il était difficile de marcher sans bousculer quelqu'un et sans se faire bousculer soi-même. Les groupes d'étudiants qui fleurissaient partout empêchaient d'apprécier la beauté du parc à sa juste valeur. Yorichiyô regardait autour d'elle et essayait d'enregistrer le plus d'information possible dans sa mémoire. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de détails concernant l'académie dans le manga, excepté quelques passage de flash-back, ainsi, elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Pour une fois Taï restait silencieux, la laissant se concentrer sur sa tâche en toute tranquillité.

Jouant des coudes et écrasant quelques orteils au passage, Yorichiyô et Yukari parvinrent à franchir l'attroupement compact qui se massait devant les fameux tableaux d'affichages. De longues listes de noms, superbement calligraphiés, s'étalaient sur toute la hauteur des panneaux. Au dessus des listes, une affiche indiquait que les renseignements ne concernaient que les premières années. Voyant des numéros précéder les noms, Yorichiyô comprit qu'il s'agissait de la place obtenue par chaque élèves aux examens d'entrée. Son nom devait donc être en tête de la liste. Elle attira Yukari dans cette direction. Arrivant devant la première liste, qui ne comportait qu'une quarantaine de noms, elle lu son nom et son prénom en tête de la liste. Elle nota le numéros de sa chambre, le bâtiment et l'étage ou elle se trouvait puis leva les yeux pour trouver le numéros de sa classe. Elle n'en vit aucun. Fronçant les sourcils, elle le chercha des yeux en tête de la liste, et le vit au dessus de son nom. Elle pâlit lorsqu'elle lut les mots "classe élite" écrit en grand à l'encre rouge en tête de la liste. Il s'agissait de la classe réunissant les quarante meilleurs élèves de l'académie, ou, tout du moins à leur niveau, ceux qui étaient considérés comme tel.

- Tu as vu, remarqua inutilement Yukari. Tu es dans la classe élite!

- Oui, j'ai vu.  
Elle parcourait machinalement la liste du regard lorsqu'un nom, situé juste sous le sien, attira son attention: Kira Izuru. Yorichiyô sentit une sueur froide descendre le long de son dos. Elle secoua la tête et se mit aussitôt en quête des deux autres nom. Abarai Renji était en dixième position et Hinamori Momo vers le milieu de la liste. Yorichiyô essuya son front soudain humide. Cette classe-là. Il fallait qu'elle tombe sur cette classe particulière. Les futures victimes d'Aizen.

_"Ça tombe bien!_ fit Taï._ Si tu te lies d'amitié avec eux, ça te sera plus facile de les protéger!  
_La jeune fille du convenir que le zanpakutô n'avait pas tort.

Laissant ses préoccupations de coté pour le moment, Yorichiyô entraîna Yukari vers le dernier panneau afin qu'elle puisse trouver le numéro de sa chambre et sa classe. Yukari ne se souvenant pas de son classement exacte à l'examen, les deux jeunes filles cherchèrent son nom sur toutes les liste du dernier panneau. Yukari le trouva la première et appela Yorichiyô. Elle remarqua que son amie et elle avaient une chambre dans le même bâtiment mais pas au même étage. Yukari était aussi placée dans une classe de renforcement pour étudiants ayant un potentiel légèrement inférieur à la moyenne mais qu'un bon enseignement et de gros efforts pouvaient faire évoluer à la hauteur d'un shinigami normal. Ça ne semblait pas la gêner outre mesure.

Munie de tous les renseignements dont elles avaient besoins, les deux jeunes filles suivirent les instructions données au bas des panneaux: attendre qu'on les appelle pour le déjeuner. Elles avaient la possibilité d'attendre dehors dans le parc ou de gagner les chambres qu'on leur avait attribué. D'un commun accord, elles décidèrent de gagner leurs chambres. Elle abandonnèrent les panneaux d'affichage et la foule qui se bousculait devant. Suivant des panneaux qui leur indiquèrent le chemin vers leur dortoir, elles contournèrent le bâtiment principal. Il semblait que le dortoir soit le bâtiment le plus éloigné, au fond du parc. De longues galeries couvertes reliaient le bâtiment principal aux cinq autres formant l'académie, donnant au plan général de l'ensemble une vague forme d'étoile.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans le bâtiment, une file attendait sagement devant une sorte de comptoir. Disciplinée, Yorichiyô et Yukari prirent place dans la file. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard Yorichiyô se retrouva face à une jeune femme qui semblait en avoir assez de voir défiler des étudiants devant elle.

- Laissez-passer, demanda-t-elle sans lever la tête de son registre.  
Yorichiyô tira la carte de son kimono et le présenta à la fille qui y jeta un rapide coup d'oeil.

- Nom, année et numéros de la chambre.

- Kizaka Yorichiyô, première année, chambre F3-10.  
La jeune femme tourna les page de son registre et chercha le nom de Yorichiyô, lorsqu'elle le trouva, elle hocha la tête.

- Kizaka Yorichiyô, première année, chambre F3-10, confirma-t-elle. Inscrivez votre nom ici, s'il vous plaît.  
Elle présenta le registre à Yorichiyô qui prit le pinceau qu'elle lui tendait et nota son nom dans la marge. La jeune femme reprit le registre et jeta un coup d'oeil à la paraphe de Yorichiyô avant de se retourner vers un tableau situé derrière elle. Elle y prit une clé qu'elle tendit à la jeune fille en même temps que son laissez-passer.

- Les portes des chambres doivent être fermées à clé durant les heures de cour et lorsque vous n'occupez pas votre chambre. Les dortoirs sont inaccessibles de neuf heures du matin à six heures du soir. Bien sûr il vous est toujours possible de revenir chercher quelque chose que vous auriez oublié dans votre chambre mais guère plus. Votre compagne de chambrée et vous même êtes responsable nettoyage de votre chambre, c'est à vous de vous organiser avec elle.  
Yorichiyô hocha la tête.

- Des inspections surprises ont lieux régulièrement. Si l'état de votre chambre déplaît à vos professeurs, vous risquez de sévères punitions.

- D'accord.

- Il y a aussi une liste de produits interdits qu'il vaut mieux que personne ne trouve dans votre chambre. Elle vous sera remise avec votre matériel scolaire.  
Yorichiyô hocha la tête. La femme se tourna vers Yukari et renouvela son manège. Quand Yukari eu la clé de sa chambre, les deux jeune femmes se dirigèrent vers l'escalier. Des panneaux leur indiquèrent la route à suivre. Visiblement le F du code signifiait que la chambre se trouvait dans la section du dortoir réservée aux jeune filles, le 3 était l'étage et le 10 le numéro de la porte. Yukari avait la chambre F5-23, au cinquième étage. Yorichiyô cru comprendre, en écoutant les autres parler dans les couloirs, que les élèves appartenant à la classe élite avaient la chance d'avoir des chambres pour deux, alors que les élèves des autres classes se partageaient à quatre la même chambre. Il semblait que les étudiants issues de la noblesse avaient la chance d'avoir des chambres individuelles.

Yorichiyô et Yukari se séparèrent au troisième étage et continuèrent chacune de leur coté, après s'être donné rendez-vous pour le déjeuner. Parcourant le couloir Yorichiyô, ne tarda pas à trouver la porte de sa chambre. Celle-ci était fermée, sa colocataire n'était certainement pas encore arrivée. Yorichiyô ouvrit la porte et entra dans ce qui allait être son domaine pour les six années à venir. Elle fut un peu surprise. C'était plus grand que la chambre qu'elle avait chez ses parent, quand elle était encore vivante. Il y avait assez d'espace pour que deux jeunes filles vivent là sans se marcher dessus. Le sol était couvert de tatamis et les murs blanchit à la chaux, des fenêtres à petits carreaux donnaient sur le parc en contre bas. Une petite table basse était disposée sous chacune des deux fenêtres, servant de bureau d'appoint. De chaque coté de la porte un placard mural servait à ranger les futon et les couettes, les uniformes, le matériel scolaire et autres affaires personnelles. En l'absence de sa colocataire, Yorichiyô prit le liberté de choisir le placard situé sur la gauche en entrant. Elle ouvrit la porte mais ne vit rien d'autre qu'un matelas roulé et une couette soigneusement plié. Ou se trouvait donc le reste du matériel? Haussant les épaules, elle referma la porte et se dirigea vers la petite table basse qui se trouvait sous la fenêtre, face au placard qu'elle venait de choisir. Dans un tiroir, elle trouva un nécessaire à écriture: une pierre à encrer, un bâtonnet d'encre, et plusieurs pinceaux, ainsi que toute une collection de carnet pour prendre des notes durant les cours. Il y avait même un râtelier près de chaque table pour que sa colocataire et elle puissent y poser leur zanpakutô, quand elles l'auraient, tout du moins.

Yorichiyô faisait l'inventaire du contenu de son petit bureau en se demandant où trouver le reste du matériel quand la porte s'ouvrit derrière elle.

- Excusez-moi, c'est la chambre 3-10? demanda une voix féminine.  
Yorichiyô se retourna pour accueillir la nouvelle venue mais resta figée de stupéfaction lorsqu'elle la vit. Pendant un instant les deux jeune-filles s'observèrent en silence, puis Yorichiyô, revenant de sa surprise, hocha lentement la tête.

- Oui, c'est bien ici. Je me nomme Kizaka Yorichiyô.

- Hinamori Momo, je suis ta colocataire. Ravie de te connaître.

- Moi aussi.  
Hinamori entra dans la chambre et inspecta ses alentours d'un regard timide. Yorichiyô l'observa en silence durant un moment.

_"Hinamori?! Il ne manquait plus que ça. Il y a au moins une dizaine de filles dans la classe et c'est elle qui partage ma chambre. Tu parles d'une poisse!_

_"Techniquement, c'est votre chambre,_ répliqua Taï. _Et puis, l'avoir si près de toi n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose. Tu arriveras peut-être à la sauver d'Aizen._  
Yorichiyô eut un reniflement sonore.

_"Taï, tu partages ma mémoire, tu connais comme moi la façon dont elle finit. Tu crois sincèrement que quelqu'un peut la sauver?_

_"Je croyais que c'était le rôle que tu t'étais donné. Sauver les shinigami du destin qui est censé être le leur. Cette fille est une bonne façon de commencer, tu ne crois pas._

_"Hum! Tu dois avoir raison._  
Relevant la tête, Yorichiyô vit que Hinamori la regardait avec curiosité.

- Tu as l'air drôlement concentrée, remarqua-t-elle.

- Désolée, mon zanpakutô est un incorrigible bavard.

_"Sympa! _Fit Taï, boudeur.  
Hinamori la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Tu as un zanpakutô?

- Non, pas encore, mais j'entends sa voix.  
Ça sembla tout de même impressionner la jeune fille.

- Je n'en suis même pas encore à ce stade. A vrai dire, je suis plus douée pour le kido que pour autre chose.  
Yorichiyô observa la jeune fille un instant avant de lui sourire.

- Je suppose que l'on a tous nos points forts et nos points faibles. Nous sommes ici pour apprendre comment exploiter les premiers et comment renforcer les seconds.  
Hinamori hocha la tête.

- Tu as raison.  
Hinamori lui adressa un sourire plein d'innocence, bien loin de ceux qu'elle arborait à la fin du manga, "des sourires d'illuminée ayant pété un câble", avait dit Kano. Elle était proche de la vérité.

- Ou faut-il que je m'installe? Demanda soudain Hinamori en regardant autour d'elle.

- J'ai pris ce bureau, répondit Yorichiyô en indiquant le meuble, ainsi que ce placard. Il te reste les deux autres. Ça te va?

- Oui, c'est parfait.  
Elle ouvrit son placard et en examina le contenu avant de vider son sac par terre. Elle rangea ses affaires personnelles sur l'un des rayons avant de se redresser. Elle referma la porte puis s'agenouilla devant sa petite table pour jeter un coup d'oeil dans les tiroirs.

Yorichiyô s'était assise sur les tatami au milieu de la chambre, attendant que le temps passe et qu'on appelle les étudiants pour le déjeuner. Lorsqu'elle eut fini son inspection, Hinamori vint s'installer face à elle.

- Tu viens d'où? Demanda-t-elle. Tu es née au Seireitei?  
Elle semblait décidée à faire la conversation.

- Non, je viens du troisième district nord-ouest de Rukongai, Fuiyama.

- Moi aussi, je viens de Rukongai, de Jurinan, le premier district ouest. Ce n'est pas très loin de Fuiyama, nous étions presque voisines!  
Yorichiyô se demanda si c'était la raison pour laquelle elles étaient colocataires.

- Tu as de la famille?

- Non! Je me souviens avoir eu des parents, une soeur aînée et un frère cadet quand je vivais sur Terre, mais impossible de savoir où ils sont maintenant. Encore en vie j'espère.  
Hinamori fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne me souviens pas de ma vie sur Terre.

- Je ne suis morte que depuis quatre ou cinq mois, fit Yorichiyô en faisant semblant de se concentrer sur ses souvenirs. C'est peut-être pour ça que je me souviens encore.  
Ça sembla fonctionner.

- J'étais encore enfant quand je suis arrivée au Rukongai. Heureusement que grand-mère m'a trouvé. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue sans elle.  
Yorichiyô hocha la tête.

- Moi aussi j'ai été recueillit par une femme à mon arrivée. C'est elle qui m'a tout expliqué de ce monde. Elle s'occupait déjà de deux autres filles qui sont un peu devenues mes soeurs.

- J'ai un frère adoptif, moi aussi, s'écria Hinamori avec un grand sourire. Shiro-chan râle pour un oui pour un non, mais je l'aime beaucoup.  
Yorichiyô réalisa soudain qu'elle parlait de Tôshirô Hitsugaya. Elle l'imagina aussitôt grogner en ordonnant à son amie de ne plus l'appeler de cette manière.

- Shirô-chan, murmura-t-elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Son vrai nom est Tôshirô, révéla Hinamori, mais ça le fait toujours râler quand je l'appelle comme ça. C'est très amusant.  
Yorichiyô n'avait jamais imaginé les colère de Hitsugaya être amusantes pour celui, ou celle, qui devait les subir.

- Ça m'a l'air d'être un sacré emmerdeur, remarqua-t-elle.  
Ça fit rire Hinamori.

- Grand-mère et lui sont la seule famille dont je me souvienne.  
Yorichiyô lui adressa un sourire.

-Tu as de la chance. Après tout, quelque chose qu'on a oublié ne peut pas nous manquer. Mes parents me manquent.  
Hinamori réfléchit un instant avant de convenir qu'elle devait avoir raison.

Elles discutèrent encore un moment avant qu'un gong sonne dans le bâtiment, appelant les étudiants pour le déjeuner. Yorichiyô quitta la chambre en compagnie de Hinamori et, après avoir fermé la porte à clé, se dirigea vers le hall ou elle avait donné rendez-vous à Yukari. Hinamori la suivait, visiblement contente de faire la connaissance d'une autre élève, même si elle n'était pas dans leur classe. Yukari les fit attendre quelques minutes avant d'arriver, seule. Yorichiyô fit rapidement les présentations et les trois jeune filles se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire qui se trouvait dans un autre bâtiment. Elle traversèrent le parc et virent des files d'étudiants converger en désordre vers le réfectoire. Quand elles parvinrent à entrer, on leur annonça que la salle du rez-de-chaussée était pleine et on les envoya à l'étage. La foule y était moins dense et elle purent se faufiler dans la file d'attente. Le menu était le même pour tout le monde, soupe miso, riz blanc, brochettes de poulet grillées et gâteau à la patte de haricots rouges en dessert. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la grande cuisine, mais Yorichiyô se dit que c'était largement suffisant pour calmer les estomacs de centaines d'étudiants affamés par de durs entraînements.

Les filles se trouvèrent un coin de table près de l'une des fenêtres et commencèrent à déjeuner. D'abord silencieuses, elles commencèrent à discuter entre elle de tout et de rien, de leurs espoirs, de leurs raisons de devenir shinigami, ce genre de choses. Repas et discussion allaient bon train lorsqu'un coup de gong fit taire les étudiants. Un homme s'avança dans la salle. Il observa un instant autour de lui, puis s'éclaircit la voix.

- Votre attention, commença-t-il. J'ai un message important à vous transmettre. Tout d'abord, je souhaite la bienvenue aux premières années. Ensuite je dois vous informer que tous les étudiants recevront leur matériel cette après midi. Il comprend en tout quatre uniformes, huit paires de sous-vêtements, huit paires de tabi, trois paires de chaussons, deux bokken (1), un sabre d'entraînement, un traité portant sur le kido et un recueil des techniques utilisée par les shinigami. S'il vous faut pour une raison ou pour une autre, remplacer un élément de votre matériel, la demande est à déposer en quatre exemplaires à l'intendance.  
"La distribution du matériel commence à deux heures précisément. Rejoignez vos chambres et attendez votre tour. On vous appellera à l'intendance classe par classe en commençant par les sixièmes années. Quand on appellera votre classe, vous devrez vous rendre dans le hall et suivre le responsable qui vous emmènera sur les lieux de la distributions du matériel. N'oubliez pas votre laissez-passer.  
"Vos cours commencent demain matin, vous recevrez vos emplois du temps en même temps que votre matériel. Cependant, vous devrez vous réunir devant le bâtiment principal a neuf heures du matin pour le discours du directeur. Tout le monde se doit d'y être. N'oubliez pas.  
Il s'en alla sans rien dire de plus. Petit à petit, les conversations reprirent et les étudiants terminèrent leur repas. Lorsqu'elles eurent fini, les filles quittèrent le réfectoire et, profitant du temps qui leur restait, firent une promenade dans le parc. Il n'y avait plus autant de monde et elles purent profiter des jardins pour se détendre.

A deux heures, elles regagnèrent leurs chambres respectives. Yorichiyô et Hinamori s'installèrent sur les tatami et attendirent presque trois heures. L'attente leur paru d'autant plus longue, qu'elles n'avaient rien pour se distraire. Yorichiyô avait rangé le peu qu'elle possédait dans son placard avant de jeter un nouveau coup d'oeil au contenu de son bureau, mais tout ça ne put l'occuper qu'une dizaine de minutes en tout. Elle fut soulagée d'entendre quelqu'un appeler la classe élite de première année dans les couloirs. Hinamori et elle se rendirent au point de ralliement et un homme en kimono civil les conduisit dans le bâtiment de l'intendance.

Une grande salle de rez-de-chaussée avait été aménagé pour servir à la distribution du matériel. La majeur partie de la salle était occupée par de grandes étagères sur lesquelles reposaient des kimono de l'académie, de toutes les tailles, ainsi que d'autres vêtements, soigneusement rangés. De l'autre coté de la salle, des bibliothèques portaient les différents livres que les étudiants allaient devoir lire. Un peu plus loin, un coin de la pièce semblait transformé en armurerie d'appoint.

- Première année, classe élite, annonça leur accompagnateur.  
Un autre homme hocha la tête.

- Approchez et mettez-vous en file, ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.  
Personne n'osa bouger. Intimidés, les étudiants échangèrent des regards en se demandant qui allait se dévouer pour passer devant. Personne ne semblait décidé à se faire remarquer. Constatant ça, Yorichiyô leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant puis s'avança vers le type d'un pas résolu.

- En voilà une qui semble plus courageuse que vous, constata le type.  
Il vérifia le laissez-passer de la jeune fille puis lui fit signe de se rendre auprès du comptoir ou plusieurs femmes s'occupaient des kimono. Pendant que le type invectivait les étudiants trop timorés, l'une des femmes s'approcha de Yorichiyô.

- Votre taille? Demanda-t-elle simplement.  
La jeune fille lui répondit et la femme s'en alla. Elle prit un panier et Yorichiyô la vit papillonner d'étagères en étagères, rassemblant tous les vêtements dont l'étudiante aurait besoin. Sentant une présence derrière elle, Yorichiyô jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule et vit les cheveux rouges coiffés en pétard et le visage dépourvu de tatouage de Renji Abarai. Il ne s'intéressait pas à elle et elle ne fit pas plus attention à lui. A ce moment, la femme revint et empaqueta les vêtements qu'elle avait rassemblé dans un sac de toile. Yorichiyô fut ensuite envoyée à l'armurerie où on lui trouva deux sabres de bois et un véritable sabre à sa taille. Elle se débrouilla pour les caler sous un bras et passa la cordelette de son sac de vêtements sur son épaule. Avec les livres en plus, il devenait difficile de tout tenir ne même temps. Revenant près de la porte, elle posa le tout au sol et fourra les livres dans le sac qu'elle replaça sur son épaule avant de récupérer ses sabres. Elle attendit ensuite l'autorisation de regagner sa chambre.

Hinamori la rejoignit après une dizaine de minutes Son sac sur l'épaule et ses livres et sabres sous l'autre bras. Après lui avoir lancé un timide sourire, elle imita Yorichiyô et fourra ses livres dans son sac. Au bout de prés de trois quarts d'heure, leur classe fut complètement équipée et ils purent rejoindre leur dortoir.

Le soleil se couchait, lançant des lueurs rougeoyantes dans le ciel sombre. Revenues dans leur chambre, les deux jeunes filles s'appliquèrent à ranger leurs affaires dans leur placard. Yorichiyô s'installa ensuite derrière sa petite table et commença à feuilleter le livre sur les techniques des shinigami. Elle lut le premier chapitre de la partie consacrée au zanpakutô. La plupart de ce qu'il contenait lui avait déjà été expliqué par Taï. Relevant la tête, elle s'aperçut que Hinamori lisait son livre de kido un air concentré sur le visage.

Une heure plus tard, le gong appela les étudiants pour le dîner. Encore une fois, Yorichiyô et Hinamori s'y rendirent ensemble et Yukari les rejoignit sur place. Elles dînèrent ensemble, comme le midi, et tout se passa fort bien. Elles se promenèrent ensuite dans le parc, malgré la fraîcheur de l'air, avant de rentrer environ une heure avant le couvre feu.

Revenue à la chambre, Yorichiyô tira de son placard un yukata bleu clair, une éponge et un drap blanc. Hinamori la regarda faire avec des yeux ronds.

- Que fais-tu? Demanda-t-elle, comme Yorichiyô se dirigeait vers la porte.

- Tu as vu le cirque tout à l'heure au réfectoire? Imagine ce que ça doit être, le matin, dans les douches!  
La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche en réalisant qu'elle avait certainement raison.

- Attends, je prends mes affaires et je t'accompagne.  
Hinamori se hâta de rassembler tout ce dont elle avait besoin et rejoignit Yorichiyô à la porte.

Il y avait deux salle de douches à leur étage, une à chaque extrémité. Elles étaient divisées en deux parties, les douches d'un coté et les toilettes de l'autre. Ayant longtemps fréquenté les douches et les vestiaires des différents clubs sportifs auxquels elle avait appartenu, Yorichiyô avait de gros doutes sur ce qu'elle allait trouver. Elle fut agréablement surprise par les installations de l'académie. Les douches et les toilettes étaient propres et ce n'était pas la petite fuite d'eau dans l'une des cabines qui allait déborder dans tout l'étage. Il n'y faisait pas vraiment chaud, mais on était aussi loin de se geler ce qui était acceptable. Restait à savoir ce que valait l'eau.

Yorichiyô déposa ses vêtements sur la porte de l'une des cabines encore libre et y entra. Il y avait, à l'intérieur, assez d'espace pour se déshabiller sans se cogner aux parois de bois. Elle découvrit deux crochets au mur, auxquels elle pouvait suspendre ses vêtements. Elle y accrocha son yukata puis son uniforme lorsqu'elle se déshabilla. Elle commença par faire couler l'eau et fut agréablement surprise de constater qu'elle était chaude. Elle se mouilla entièrement avant de se savonner à l'aide de son éponge et du produit de toilette mis à sa disposition par l'académie. Elle se lava entièrement puis frotta énergiquement ses cheveux avant de se rincer sous la douche. Elle s'essuya énergiquement avec le drap avant de s'enrouler dans son yukata. Elle récupéra son uniforme puis quitta la cabine, les cheveux encore humides et attendit au Hinamori la rejoigne. Elle ne tarda pas à arriver, ses cheveux pendant sur ses épaules.

Revenue dans leur chambre, Yorichiyô fourra ses sous-vêtements dans le sac de toile réservé au linge sale dans son placard. D'après ce qu'elle savait, les services de nettoyage venaient ramasser les sacs deux fois par semaines avant de ramener les vêtements lavés et repassés à leurs propriétaires.

Le couvre-feu sonnait à neuf heures. Les filles eurent juste le temps de sortir leurs futon et de s'installer sur les tatami avant que le gong ne se fasse entendre. Les deux jeunes filles se mirent au lit et se souhaitèrent bonne nuit avant d'éteindre la lumière. Yorichiyô resta réveillée un moment, songeant à cette première journée à l'académie. Pour une raison étrange, le premier tome de Harry Potter lui revint en mémoire. Ça la fit sourire. Elle se retourna dans son futon en se demandant à quoi ressemblerai la journée du lendemain. Elle espéra une chose: moins s'ennuyer que quand elle allait au lycée. Elle ne savait presque rien sur le déroulement des études pour devenir shinigami, elle aurait certainement des surprises.

Au moment où elle sombrait dans le sommeil, elle entendit Taï rire doucement quelque part dans son esprit.

--

Une cloche raisonna dans tout le bâtiment, sonnant le réveil pour tous les étudiants de l'académie. Réveillée en sursaut, Yorichiyô fit un bond impressionnant dans son futon. Avec un grognement mécontent, elle tendit le bras hors des couvertures et, pendant un instant, palpa les tatami dans le but d'éteindre son réveil. Ne trouvant rien près de d'elle elle sortit la tête de sous la couette et jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle. D'abord, elle ne reconnu pas la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait et se demanda où elle pouvait être. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se souvenir: le dortoir de l'académie. Elle se demanda quelle heure il pouvait être.

Elle entendit un grognement prêt d'elle et tourna la tête pour voir Hinamori s'enrouler dans ses couvertures pour se rendormir. Yorichiyô la comprenait. Après prés de six mois passé à se réveiller tranquillement dans la maison de Rie, elle avait oublié ce que ce pouvait être d'être réveillé en sursaut par une sonnerie. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude. Se faisant violence, elle s'obligea à se lever et s'assit dans le futon. Des bruits lui parvenaient des chambres voisines, prouvant que les autres étudiants commençaient à se réveiller. Yorichiyô bâilla longuement en s'étirant comme un chat paresseux. Les premiers bruit se faisaient entendre dans les couloirs lorsqu'elle sortit du futon pour aller jeter un regard par la fenêtre. Il faisait tout juste jour mais la journée serait ensoleillée.

Revenant au milieu de la chambre, Yorichiyô remarqua que Hinamori s'était rendormie. Elle se souvint alors que la jeune fille arrivait en retard lors de sa première journée de cour, dans le manga. En bonne compagne de chambrée, elle ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser se mettre dans l'embarras dès le premier jour, non!

- Hinamori! Fit-elle en la secouant. Il est l'heure, tu vas être en retard. Le type d'hier à dit qu'on devait assister au discours du Doyen.  
La jeune fille protesta avant d'ouvrir un oeil. Yorichiyô revint près de son futon et commença à replier les couvertures pour les ranger. Elle les plaça dans son placard avant de rouler le matelas pour le ranger lui aussi. Elle remarqua alors que Hinamori ne s'était toujours pas levée. Dans les couloirs les discussions et les bruits des étudiants se rendant à la douche se faisaient entendre. Yorichiyô secoua plus fort la dormeuse.

- Hinamori, tu vas être en retard!  
Cette fois, elle se réveilla complètement.

- Hum! Bonjour Kizaka, fit-elle d'une voix encore ensommeillé.

- Bonjour, répondit Yorichiyô.  
Tandis qu'elle s'asseyait dans son futon en se frottant les yeux, Yorichiyô tira un uniforme de son placard et commença à s'habiller sans s'inquiéter de la présence de l'autre fille dans la chambre. Elle avait l'habitude, elles étaient quinze filles dans l'équipe d'athlétisme, sans compter ses quatre camarades du club de kendo. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle avait apprit à se déshabiller et à s'habiller malgré le regards des autres filles autour d'elle. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'elle était exhibitionniste.

Elle était déjà complètement habillée quand Hinamori commença à ranger son futon. Yorichiyô tira une boite de son placard et s'agenouilla devant sa petite table. Elle y posa un petit miroir rond et s'en servit pour se coiffer. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle rangea ses instruments dans le tiroir du bureau et rassembla plusieurs des carnets et le matériel d'écriture dont elle aurait besoin au cour de la journée. A ce moment, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se retourna. Hinamori était en train de sortir, son uniforme sous le bras.

- Ou vas-tu?

- Euh! Je vais aux douches pour m'habiller.

- Tu peux le faire ici. Si tu vas aux douches, tu vas perdre du temps, il doit y avoir foule là-bas, à cette heure-ci.  
La jeune fille rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Mais, je ...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te regarderai pas, assura Yorichiyô.  
Sur ces mots, elle se tourna vers sa fenêtre et jeta un coup d'oeil au ciel qui s'éclaircissait de plus en plus. Elle entendit Hinamori se dévêtir derrière elle, mais n'y fit pas attention.

- Ça ne te gènes pas? Demanda la jeune fille après un instant de silence confus.

- Quoi donc?

- De te déshabiller devant les autres.

- J'ai l'habitude. Mes soeurs adoptives et moi, prenions notre bain ensemble, la plupart du temps. La baignoire était tellement difficile à utiliser et à chauffer qu'on ne le faisait qu'une fois pour nous trois.  
Elle ne parla pas de son expérience sportive. Hinamori ne répondit rien et acheva de s'habiller rapidement. Elle se coiffa ensuite et attacha ses cheveux en deux petites queues de cheval au dessus de chaque épaule.

- Allons déjeuner, proposa Yorichiyô.  
Hinamori acquiesça.

Elle quittèrent la chambre et traversèrent le couloir en direction des escaliers. Devant la salle de douche une longue file d'élèves attendait patiemment, uniforme sous le bras et sac contenant leurs accessoires de toilette à la main. Vue le nombre d'étudiants, il y avait au moins une heure d'attente avant d'accéder aux douches. Yorichiyô se tourna vers Hinamori.

- Tu vois ce que je te disais hier.  
Hinamori hocha la tête.

- J'ai toujours pensé que prendre sa douche le soir faisait gagner beaucoup de temps le matin suivant.  
Un petit rire lui échappa aux souvenirs des disputes matinales entre son père, sa soeur et son frère devant la porte de la salle de bain. Sa mère et elle se félicitaient toujours d'avoir opté pour la douche du soir. Ça leur évitait de se joindre à eux et elles pouvaient passer plus de temps dans leurs lits.

Elles quittèrent le bâtiment avec quelques autres étudiants qui avaient visiblement fait le même choix qu'elles. Contrairement à la veille, la salle du rez-de-chaussé du réfectoire était presque vide. Yorichiyô et Hinamori se joignirent à la courte queue devant les cuisines et se firent servir par les employées. Ce matin-là, le petit déjeuner n'avait rien d'original: thé, soupe miso, omelette sucrée, poisson grillé et riz blanc. En regardant le plateau posé devant elle, Yorichiyô se dit que Rie lui avait déjà fait des petits déjeuners plus originaux. Enfin, c'était nourrissant et c'est tout ce qu'on demandait à un petit déjeuner, de quoi tenir toute la matinée sans problème.

Hinamori et Yorichiyô commençaient à manger quand un groupe de filles s'installa à leur table. Elles étaient six et riaient comme des idiotes à des histoires futiles, le genre de filles que Yorichiyô évitait de fréquenter tant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle n'était pas toujours très sociable mais le moins qu'on pouvait dire était que, quand on parvenait à se lier d'amitié avec elle, elle était une amie fidèle, capable de déplacer les montagnes pour ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses amis. En revanche, elle pardonnait très difficilement les trahisons. Certaines de ses anciennes amies s'en souvenaient certainement encore!

- Salut, fit l'une des filles en se tournant vers elles.  
Elle avait de longs cheveux marron qu'elle avait noué en queue de cheval de chaque coté de sa tête. Ses yeux noisettes étaient fixés sur ses voisines comme si elle essayait de deviner leur niveau.

- Je suis Fûtarô Aneko, annonça-t-elle. J'appartiens à la classe élite.  
Ce n'était assurément pas la meilleure façon de commencer une amitié avec Yorichiyô qui ne détestait rien plus que la vantardise.

- Kizaka Yorichiyô répondit-elle froidement, montrant une suprême indifférence envers la tentative d'esbroufe de la fille. J'appartiens à la classe élite, moi aussi.

- Oh! Fut la seule réaction dont cette Fûtarô fut capable.  
Son coup d'éclat tombait à l'eau.

- Hinamori Momo, moi aussi je suis de la classe élite. Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Fûtarô-san.  
Le sourire de Hinamori sembla rendre le moral à la nouvelle venue.

- Je suis Arashi Amaya, annonça une autre. Je suis aussi dans la classe élite.

- Kimura Yuri, seconde classe.

- Moi, je suis Hazari Masako de la seconde classe, enchantée.

- Morimoto Makoto de la seconde classe. Nous partageons le même dortoir toutes les quatre.  
Elle sourit à Yorichiyô et à Hinamori.

- Seconde classe, Ota! Fit la sixième avec réticence.  
Ce furent les leurs mots que la fille leur accorda.

- Kizaka, tu dis? Interrogea soudain la dénommée Arashi. J'ai lu ce nom sur la liste, Kizaka Yorichiyô. C'est toi qui est le major de notre promotion!  
Yorichiyô hocha la tête.

- C'est exact.

- Yorichiyô? Je pensais que c'était un nom de garçon, clama Fûtarô.  
Ce qui n'allait évidemment pas arranger l'humeur de la jeune fille.

- La preuve que non, grogna-t-elle.

- C'est génial, continua Fûtarô. Ça prouve qu'une fille peut battre les garçons!  
_"Pour ça, fais moi confiance, ma petite, je vais tous vous battre,_ songea Yorichiyô en buvant une gorgé de son thé.  
Curieusement Taï ne se fit pas entendre.

- Nous devons assister au discours du Doyen, rappela soudain Arashi. On y va ensemble?  
Tout le monde approuva, y comprit Yorichiyô.

Le groupe de filles acheva son petit déjeuner dans la bonne humeur malgré le silence entêté dont faisait preuve la dénommée Ota. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses pour nouer conversation avec elle, les autres finirent par abandonner le la laisser dans son coin sans faire plus attention à elle. Elles quittèrent le réfectoire au moment où une troupe d'étudiants y arrivait. Elles avaient une heure à perdre avant le rassemblement devant le bâtiment principal, elles décidèrent donc visiter les lieux. Elles se rendirent dans le bâtiment principal pour jeter un coup d'oeil à leur classe, une grande salle munie de longues tables et de bancs faisant face à un tableau noir et au massif bureau qu'occupaient les professeurs durant leurs cours. Pour Yorichiyô ça ressemblait assez aux salles de classe de son ancien lycée, seuls les meubles étaient différents. Elle firent un détour par la bibliothèque où on ne pouvait entrer que sur présentation de son laissez-passer. Elles ne purent pas entrer sur les terrains d'entraînement mais elles purent visiter la salle que l'académie mettait en permanence à disposition des étudiants. Quelques sixième années étaient d'ailleurs déjà à pied d'oeuvre et s'affrontaient au sabre au fond de la salle. Il sembla à Yorichiyô que l'un d'eux était Hisagi mais elle n'en était pas certaine.

Après un tour dans les jardins, où quelques jardiniers s'acharnaient à arracher les mauvaises herbes sur le bord des massifs, les filles regagnèrent le bâtiment principal. Une foule d'élèves attendait déjà sur l'esplanade dallée devant le bâtiment. Elles se mirent dans un coin et attendirent. Au cours des vingt minutes suivantes, les étudiants arrivèrent par vagues et bientôt la place fut noire de monde, comme la veille. On avait juste retiré les panneaux. Plusieurs hommes en kimono vinrent pour ranger les étudiants en rangs bien nets.

A neuf heure pile, la majorité des étudiants était en rang devant le bâtiment. Les portes s'ouvrirent et une armé d'homme et de femmes, professeurs, entraîneurs ou personnel de l'académie, se rangea face aux étudiants au haut du perron. Un vieil homme se plaça devant eux et leva une main. Aussitôt le silence se fit dans la foule des étudiants.

- Bienvenue aux nouveaux étudiants. Je suis le Doyen de l'académie des arts spirituels du Seireitei, Maboro Shintarô. Cet établissement existe depuis plus de deux mille ans et s'enorgueillit d'une longue tradition de formation des shinigami ainsi que d'une réputation d'excellence et de discipline. Notre mission est de former et de préparer les commandos secrets et les futures recrues des treize divisions du Gotei pour l'avenir. Soyez tous fier d'appartenir à cette école et faites lui honneur. Votre comportement maintenant, et même plus tard quand vous serez des shinigami, aura des répercutions sur la réputation de notre établissement. Tachez de tous garder à l'esprit que l'honneur, la loyauté et le courage sont la devise de l'académie. Vous devez porter haut cette devise maintenant, ainsi que tous les jours de votre vie future. Car ce n'est que de cette façon que vous deviendrez de parfaits shinigami, aptes à servir le Seireitei dans toutes les circonstances.

_"On y croirait presque,_ persifla Taï dans l'esprit de Yorichiyô._ Il oubli de__ révéler __tous les vilains petits secrets qui dorment dans les placards du Gotei 13!_  
Ça le fit rire.

_"Honneur, loyauté,__ courage __... Va donc rappeler ça à Aizen_, renchérit Yorichiyô.  
La mauvaise fois dont Yamamoto faisait preuve durant tout le manga avait visiblement aussi atteint sa création, l'académie des shinigami. Quelle pitié!

Le discours du vieux ne dura pas plus d'un quart d'heure au grand soulagement de tous les étudiants réunis devant lui. Une fois libérés, ils se hâtèrent de rejoindre leurs classes pour leur premier cours de l'année. Ses affaires sous le bras, Yorichiyô retourna à la salle de classe visitée une heure plus tôt, en compagnie de Hinamori et des autres. Les quatre filles de la seconde classe les abandonnèrent dans le couloir afin de rejoindre leur propre salle.

Il y avait déjà quelques étudiants dans la classe. Hinamori s'assit au deuxième rang entraînant avec elle Yorichiyô, Fûtarô et Arashi. Yorichiyô fit attention à s'asseoir à l'extrémité gauche de la table afin de ne pas être gênée par ses voisines lorsqu'elle écrirait. Ce n'était pas un problème au lycée puisqu'elle avait un pupitre individuel comme tous ses camarades de classe, mais elle se rappela qu'elle était toujours gênée quand elle dessinait assise à la table du salon en compagnie de sa soeur et de son frère quand ils étaient enfants. Elle prépara soigneusement son matériel et tira de son uniforme la pochette contenant son laissez-passer et son emploie de temps. Cours de techniques des shinigami pour commencer! Elle sortit un pinceau de sa boite et prépara son encre avant de noter le libellé du cours en haut de la première page de son carnet. A sa droite, Hinamori en faisait autant.

Pendants les vingt minutes suivantes, les étudiants continuèrent à arriver dans la classe. Yorichiyô vit passer Kira devant elle alors qu'il allait s'asseoir à la seule place encore libre du premier rang. Abarai n'était visible nulle part.

Le gong sonna dans tout le bâtiment et les derniers traînards se hâtèrent d'enter et de s'installer. Le professeur ne tarda pas à entrer. C'était un homme de grande taille et de forte carrure qui semblait aussi avoir une grande gueule. Il était complètement chauve et portait une paire de lunettes à verre ovales qui lui donnaient une drôle d'allure Avec son kimono gris et son collier semblable à un collier pour chat, dont le pendentif faisait penser à un gros grelot doré, ce type était vraiment différent des gens que Yorichiyô avait rencontré dans Rukongai. Elle se souvint vaguement de l'avoir vu dans un épisode de flash-back mais ne parvenait pas à remettre un nom sur son visage disgracieux.

Tous les élèves se levèrent dès qu'il se montra. Il traversa la salle sans les regarder et gagna son bureau, auquel il s'installa lentement, toujours sans les regarder. Personne ne pipa mot mais Yorichiyô vit bien dans les regards de ses voisins que ceux-ci se demandaient si ce type ne se foutait pas d'eux. Enfin, lorsqu'il eu sortit ses affaires de son sac de toile, il se leva et parcouru les rangs du regard, lentement, comme pour jauger les étudiants qui lui faisaient face.

- Veillez vous asseoir, ordonna-t-il d'une voix grave.  
Tout le monde s'exécuta.

- Je suis votre nouvel instructeur, Gengoro Oounabara, annonça-t-il ensuite. Vous faites partie des étudiants de premières année qui ont obtenu les meilleurs résultats à l'examen d'entrée. Autrement dit, vous faites partie de l'élite. Aux vues de la composition de cette classe, je ne veux voire que d'excellentes notes. Avant de pouvoir prétendre servir dans votre future division, il vous faudra travailler dur pour être les meilleurs dans toutes les disciplines que vous étudierez cette année. Ne croyiez pas que parce que vous avez une certaine facilité avec votre reiatsu, vous pouvez vous reposez sur vos lauriers. Je ne tolérerai pas ce genre d'attitude laxiste. Vous êtes ici pour devenir des shinigami et non pour bâiller aux corneilles. Travaillez, travaillez, travaillez, votre réussite commence par là. Je veux qu'à la fin de votre scolarité je puisse dire que je suis fier de vous. Vous êtes plus doués que les autres, vous êtes appelés à devenir les futurs leaders du Gotei 13. C'est pour cette raison que vous devez travailler d'avantage que les autres. On attends de vous un travail irréprochable. Montrez nous que vous êtes digne de notre confiance.  
Sur ces mots, il se rassit et ouvrit son livre.

- Les techniques des shinigami ne se résument pas à brandir un zanpakutô sous le nez des hollow ou à lancer quelques sorts au hasard. Les shinigami disposent de tout un panel de techniques différentes pour vaincre leurs ennemis. Que ce soit leur zanpakutô, le shunpô, le kido, vous vous devez de toutes les connaître et les maîtriser parfaitement. D'autres, comme le konsô, n'ont rien à voir avec le combat, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour de les ignorer. Elles sont toutes extrêmement importantes dans la vie des shinigami. Mon rôle consiste à vous les enseigner toutes. Pour ce premier cours, nous allons faire un tour d'horizon des différentes techniques existant, pour les aborder individuellement par la suite. Tout d'abord, vous devez savoir ...  
Les deux heures de cours se déroulèrent de cette manière. Oounabara parlait, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour noter des renseignements au tableau ou répondre à des questions. Son cours consistait essentiellement en un discours théorique ce qui était aussi assommant que indigeste.

A la fin du cours, les élèves sortirent de la classe, un peu assommés par tout le bavardage de leur professeur. Il était midi, l'heure du repas. Yorichiyô se rendit au réfectoire traînant toujours Hinamori et les deux autres filles dans son sillage. Le déjeuner se déroula calmement, les filles discutaient de choses et d'autres tandis qu'autour d'elle les étudiants allaient et venaient entre les tables. Un incessant brouhaha de conversation tenues à mi voix raisonnait dans toute la salle.

- De temps en temps c'est amusant, fit une fille assise à la table derrière la leur. Il y en a qui essaie des nouveaux trucs qu'ils viennent d'apprendre et ça foire complètement.  
Elle éclata de rire et ses amies l'imitèrent. Encore une fois Yorichiyô songea à Harry Potter. Secouant la tête pour éloigner cette pensée d'elle, elle songea que les cours devait être plus intéressant dans les années supérieures. Elle soupira mentalement en se disant que, en attendant, il allait lui falloir supporter les cours assommants de ce type pendant un ans ou deux.

Après le déjeuner, les filles revinrent à leur classe où devaient avoir lieu les trois cours de l'après midi. Elle reprirent les places qu'elles avaient déjà occupé durant la matinée. En s'installant, Yorichiyô fit tomber sa boite à pinceaux et le garçon assis devant elle fut aspergé d'encre. Il se retourna un peu surpris de ce qui lui arrivait.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, fit-elle.  
Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle le reconnu.

- Ce n'est pas grave, fit-il avec un sourire. Kira Izuru.

- Kizaka Yorichiyô, enchantée, Kira-san.  
Le blond lui sourit de nouveau et lui rendit son sourire. A ce moment, Kira se tourna vers Hinamori et les présentation continuèrent.

"_Je ne comprend pas, Taï,_ fit-elle, les yeux fixés sur le blondinet._ Tous les fans, sur les forums ou dans les fan fiction, tout le monde rendait toujours Gin responsable de l'air abattu et dépressif que Kira a toujours sur le visage. Pourtant personne n'a jamais remarqué qu'il avait déjà cet air de chien battu dans les flash-back, bien avant de rencontrer Gin. _

_"Que veux-tu que je te dise,_ répondit le zanpakutô,_ les humains ont toujours eu besoin d'un bouc-émissaire à__ blâmer. _

_"C'est vrai._  
Elle reporta son attention sur la discussion qui se déroulait devant elle. Kira, Hinamori et Fûtarô parlaient de l'endroit d'où ils venaient, de leur vie avant l'académie, ce genre de choses. En les écoutant, Yorichiyô comprit que la théorie de son amie Kano était complètement fausse. Non, Kira n'appartenait pas à la noblesse. Il était né au Rukongai mais ses parents faisaient partie de la bourgeoisie et il avait grandi dans le second quartier.

La conversation prit fin avec l'arrivée de leur nouveau professeur. Il s'agissait d'une femme portant un kimono et un hakama rouge clair. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains noué en un chignon désordonné au dessus de sa tête. Ses yeux gris étincelaient derrière de petites lunettes rectangulaire à monture d'acier. Elle avait l'air calme et patiente mais sa voix était ferme et sonore.

- Bonjour à vous, je suis votre professeur de kido, je me nomme Ito Amiko.  
Elle leur adressa ensuite un discours à propos de leurs performances et de leur travail qui rappelait furieusement celui que le professeur Oounabara leur avait servit le matin. Comme celui de son prédécesseur, le cours du professeur Ito fut essentiellement théorique et Yorichiyô dut faire un effort pour rester connecter.

Il en fut ainsi durant tout le reste de l'après midi. Yorichiyô ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'un cours d'histoire du Seireitei soit trépidant, mais elle fut cruellement déçue de constater que les cours concernant les zanpakutô soient également purement théorique. Elle se demanda en regardant par la fenêtre à quel moment de leurs études ils verraient les terrains d'entraînement. Le moins qu'elle pouvait dire c 'était que pour le moment, ses études n'étaient pas épuisantes, la plus grosse difficulté était de rester suffisamment réveillé durant les cours pour pouvoir prendre des notes. Elle commençait déjà à s'ennuyer et ce n'était que le premier jour!

A la fin de la journée, Yorichiyô et Hinamori remontèrent déposer leurs affaires dans leurs chambres. Pour le moment, elles n'avaient pas encore de devoirs à faire, ainsi elles décidèrent de profiter de leur temps libre pour se promener un peu dans les jardins. D'autres étudiants avaient visiblement eut la même idée et de petits groupes marchaient en riant dans les allées sombres, ou discutaient assis dans les massifs de gazon, même si le sol était un peu humide.

- Pour une première journée, je dois avouer que je m'attendais à autre chose, soupira Yorichiyô en se laissant tomber sur un banc de pierre, placé sous un arbre.

- Oui, moi aussi.  
Hinamori s'assit à coté d'elle et leva les yeux vers le ciel qui s'obscurcissait.

- Et ce professeur Oounabara est vraiment ridicule, continua Yorichiyô. Travail, travail, travail ... Comme si on était venu pour autre chose.  
Hinamori approuva d'un signe de tête et fit entendre un petit rire.

- Enfin, souffla Yorichiyô avec un certain dépit. Il faut bien commencer par les bases, je suppose.  
Inutile de dire que commencer par les bases l'avait toujours profondément ennuyé. Elle songea soudain à Gin. Un peu de patience et elle pourrait le voir en personne. Il lui fallait juste supporter sans broncher les six années d'étude qui l'attendait. Ce n'était pas insurmontable après tout. En attendant, il lui faudrait se contenter de le croiser durant ses rares visites à l'académie en compagnie d'Aizen. Elle soupira, un peu dépitée. Elle comprit qu'il allait lui falloir beaucoup de patience pour mener son projet à bien.

- Oh, regarde, ce n'est pas ton amie, s'écria soudain Hinamori.  
S'arrachant à ses pensées un peu déprimantes, Yorichiyô regarda dans la direction que sa camarade de chambre lui indiquait.

- Yukari, Ohoho! Appela-t-elle en faisant signe de la main.  
La jeune fille se tourna vers elle avant de venir les rejoindre, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonsoir, annonça-t-elle en s'asseyant à coté de Yorichiyô.

- Ta première journée s'est bien passée? Demanda Yorichiyô pour se changer les idées.  
Yukari émit un bruit étrange semblable à un gargouillis.

- Euh! M'en parles pas. J'ai réussi à me faire repéré par le prof de théorie du combat. Non seulement je suis arrivée en retard mais en plus je me suis lamentablement vautrée en entrant dans la classe. Du coup, il m'a fait m'asseoir au premier rang juste devant lui.  
Elle eut une moue boudeuse.

- Et vous?

- Oooh, chiant, se lamenta Yorichiyô. Le prof de techniques des shinigami a certainement décidé de nous faire mourir d'ennui ou de nous surcharger de boulot. Les autres ne valent pas mieux. J'espère que les cours de kendo de demain seront plus passionnant.  
Hinamori hocha la tête bien qu'en son fort intérieur, elle redoutait les cours enseignant le maniement des armes. Pour tout dire, elle était un peu maladroite et craignait de provoquer un accident stupide.

- Oui, depuis le début c'est ce que tu attends, remarqua Yukari. Pouvoir brandir ton zanpakutô dans tous les sens et pourfendre des hollow.  
Elle avait dit ces derniers mots en faisant de grands gestes théâtraux avec les bras, comme si elle tranchait des ennemis invisibles. Ça fit rire Hinamori.

- Je n'ai pas encore de zanpakutô, rappela Yorichiyô en essayant de retenir son sourire amusé.

- Oh, ça ne tardera plus, assura Yukari. Et, ça me fait penser. Vous avez eu votre premier cours de contact avec votre zanpakutô?  
Comme les deux autres hochaient positivement la tête, la jeune fille sautilla de joie sur le banc.

- C'était comment?

- De foutaises, répondit Yorichiyô, ennuyée.  
Hinamori lui lança un regard de reproche.

- Moi, j'ai trouvé ça très intéressant.

- Oui, c'est vrai, admit Yorichiyô, mais mon zanpakutô m'avait déjà expliqué tout ça.

- Oh? C'est vrai?  
Yorichiyô hocha la tête.

- Je ne savais pas que les zanpakutô pouvaient donner des leçons à leur maître. On devrait peut-être en parler avec le professeur Takashi.

- J'en serai ravie si ça peu m'éviter les prochains cours.  
Hinamori ne semblait pas penser que c'était une très bonne idée mais après tout Yorichiyô avait raison, pourquoi perdre son temps à apprendre quelque chose qu'elle savait déjà faire.

- Le réfectoire est ouvert, remarqua Yukari, changeant complètement de sujet. Ça tombe bien, je meurs de faim. On dîne ensemble?

- Tu n'as pas d'amies de ta classe? Demanda Hinamori.

- Si, quelques unes, mais elles sont parties je ne sais pas où. Il y en a une qui cherche son frère, je crois.  
Elle haussa les épaules d'un air de dire que ça ne la regardait pas et toutes les trois abandonnèrent le banc pour se diriger vers le réfectoire. A cette heure la salle du rez-de-chaussée était encore vide et les jeunes filles purent s'asseoir à une table proche de l'une des fenêtres. Yorichiyô remarqua que, cette fois encore, le repas n'était pas vraiment recherché mais elle s'en satisfaisait quand même. Elle avait faim, elle aussi.

Les filles se quittèrent à la porte du dortoir et chacune regagna sa chambre. Yorichiyô et Hinamori rassemblèrent leurs affaires de toilette et se rendirent aux douches, comme la veille. Visiblement certains étudiants avaient retenu la leçon de la matinée, il y avait plus de monde dans les douche que la veille. Cependant, c'était loin d'être la foule et les filles purent rapidement trouver chacune une cabine vide. Elles se douchèrent longuement avant de s'habiller de sortir. Elles regagnèrent ensuite leur chambre.

Yorichiyô se plongea dans le livre sur les techniques des shinigami et ouvrit son carnet de notes sur le bureau. Elle put ainsi prendre des notes sur des points qui lui semblaient confus ou que le professeur avait abordé à la va vite en disant qu'ils auraient plus de temps pour voir ça plus tard. Près d'elle, Hinamori avait tiré de son placard l'un de ses bokken et commençaient à essayer d'effectuer des mouvement de combat en prévision des leçons de kendo du lendemain. Elle arrêta cependant lorsqu'elle frappa Yorichiyô sans le vouloir. Elle se répandit en excuses et se hâta de ranger son arme, dépitée.

Lorsque le couvre feu sonna, elle se couchèrent en se souhaitant mutuellement une bonne nuit. Yorichiyô s'enroula sous sa couette et soupira en repensant à sa journée. Le moins qu'elle pouvait dire c'était que Kano et elle étaient loin d'imaginer à quel point l'académie pouvait être barbante, quand elle écrivaient des histoires mettant en scène la scolarité de leurs personnages favoris. Elle serra les dents. Elle n'avait jamais rien abandonné après l'avoir commencé, même si les études étaient à mourir d'ennui, elle s'accrocherait pour être la meilleure. Elle ne laisserait rien ni personne la détourner de sa mission.

_"Courage, Gin. Bientôt tu ne seras plus seul. Je serai là aussi_.  
Elle se retourna de l'autre coté et entendit Hinamori ronfler légèrement ce qui prouvait qu'elle dormait déjà. Yorichiyô soupira et ferma les yeux. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à s'emparer d'elle.

--

NOTE:  
1- Le bokken est un sabre de bois. Il m'a fallut du temps pour me rappeler du mot exact! ^^'

--  
Qui a dit que l'académie était passionnante?  
Et voilà, c'est fini pour cette fois.  
Je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre durant lequel, Yorichoyô va faire plusieurs rencontres déterminantes: Taï, Gin, Aizen et Histugaya.  
Bonne fin de semaine à tous.  
Bises.


	4. Chapter 3: Capitaine et vice capitaine

Bonjour tout le monde.

Je sais, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié de chapitre.  
Je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour ce retard. J'avais beaucoup de travail, des révisions à faire et des examens à passer. Mais comme ma fac est bloquée depuis une semiane (un peu plus en fait ^^') j'ai eu du temps pour achever le chapitre et le corriger.  
Je vous préviens tout de suite, il n'est pas du tout comme je l'avais d'abord imaginé. La rencontre de Yorichiyô avec Gin et Aizen a pris beaucoup plus d'ampleur que prévue et j'ai du couper le chapitre pour qu'il ne soit pas trop long. Je suis désolée pour ceux qui attendait ça, mais vous ne verrez pas la véritable apparence de Taï dans ce chapitre, ni Hitsugaya, d'ailleurs. Ils apparaîtront dans le prochain.

Merci pour vos compliments, ils me font très plaisir.  
Pour vous remercier, je vais répondre à quelques questions:  
Pour **crac craK belin:** Je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura d'autres couples que ceux dont j'ai déjà parlé. J'y réfléchis encore. Peut-être un peu de IchiRuki, mais j'en suis pas encore certaine.  
Oui, Ichigo et compagnie apparaîtront dans la fic, mais beaucoup plus tard, dans la troisième partie. J'essairai de faire Ichi un peu moins idiot que dans Hana, promit.  
Pour **Umihime:** La fille qui cherche son frère n'est pas Rukia. A ce moment là de l'histoire, elle n'a pas encore rencontré Byakuya et lui la cherche toujours. Ca viendra plus tard.  
Quand aux persos que j'invente, à part Yorichiyô, ils n'ont pas de grands rôles dans l'histoire, pour le moment ils sont là juste pour le background.  
J'espère que ça répond à vos questions.

Un dernier mot pour vous dire que si vous reconnaissez certaines scènes de ce chapitre, c'est normal! ^^

Maintenant je vous laisse.  
Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 3:

CAPITAINE ET VICE-CAPITAINE.

Les trois premiers mois de cours furent semblable à cette première journée assommante. Théorie, théorie, toujours théorie. Cependant les choses devenaient ardues ce qui maintenait la plupart des élèves éveillée. Contrairement à ce que Yorichiyô pensait, sa classe vit bien les terrains d'entraînement dès la première semaine pour les cours d'escrime et de kendo qui n'avaient pas grand chose à voir avec ce qu'elle connaissait. Après un premier cours durant lequel leur professeur, Shibata Shinosuke, se contenta de leur expliquer les différents mouvements qu'ils allaient apprendre, les élèves purent commencer l'enseignement pratique. Yorichiyô se fit rapidement remarquer par ses aptitudes au combat et ses réflexes foudroyants dus à douze années de pratique. Au début, elle ne trouva pas d'adversaire capable de lui tenir tête, ainsi le professeur dut-il mettre la main à la pâte. Cependant, au fur et à mesure des heures d'entraînement, d'autres ne tardèrent pas à s'affirmer comme de potentiels adversaires pour elle, Abarai et Kira les premiers. Hinamori elle, semblait avoir du mal et ne parvenait pas à remporter un seul de ses combats d'entraînement, pourtant ce n'était pas faute de pratiquer et de s'entraîner, même seule quand il le fallait.

A l'issue de ces trois premiers mois de cours, les choses devinrent plus intéressantes pour les élèves de première année. La majorité des cours qui étaient jusque là purement théoriques, devinrent soudain pratiques. Quand on les conduisit aux terrains d'entraînement pour la première fois pour un cours pratique de shunpô, la classe débordait d'excitation à tel point que le professeur Oounabara eut du mal à les calmer. Pour une première fois, ce fut aussi une grosse séance de fou-rire à laquelle leur professeur, désespéré, ne parvint pas à mettre fin. Il fallait dire que maîtriser le shunpô était autrement plus compliqué que de courir, même dans une course. La majorité des élèves se ridiculisa, s'emplafonnant dans les murs ou terminant leur course à plat ventre sur le sol.

Yorichiyô ne fut pas en reste. Certes, elle parvint à se déplacer de deux mètres en un seul pas, avec une vitesse satisfaisante pour son niveau, à croire le professeur, mais elle parvint aussi à heurter un pauvre étudiant qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Elle roula au sol avec lui dans un désordre indescriptible de bras, de jambes et de hakama entremêlés. La pauvre riait tellement qu'il lui fallut cinq minutes pour parvenir à se relever. Elle s'excusa auprès du jeune homme qu'elle avait bousculé et rejoignit Hinamori et Fûtarô sur le bord du terrain d'entraînement. Les accidents se multiplièrent et deux étudiants durent être conduit à l'infirmerie. Le professeur Oounabara avait beau clamer à qui voulait l'entendre que le maître mot de l'exercice était l'anticipation, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

- Vous devez rester concentrés tout au long du mouvement, martelait-il de sa grosse voix. Vous devez être à l'écoute de ce qui vous entour afin d'anticiper les obstacles ou les mouvements de votre adversaire. Apprenez à voir avec votre esprit et non avec vos yeux.

_"Il nous fait le coup du sonar_, avait commenté Taï en riant.  
Et sa remarque fut un déclic pour Yorichiyô qui comprit soudain comment elle devait procéder pour "rester à l'écoute" de ce qui l'entourait. Au cours suivant, elle parvint à enchaîner trois shunpô de suite sans percuter personne mais elle s'effondra d'épuisement et Kira dut la ramener sur le bord du terrain pour qu'elle s'y repose un peu.

Au fur et à mesure des cours et des entraînements, Yorichiyô renforçait naturellement sa position de leader de leur classe par son caractère et ses capacités. Il fallait dire qu'elle faisait tout pour que ça aille dans ce sens, étudiant et révisant ses cours comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait dans sa vie. Kira resta son dauphin et un excellent épouvantail qui lui permettait, bien involontairement certes, de rester concentrée et de se donner là fond. Yorichiyô savait que si elle battait Kira, il y avait de forte chance pour qu'elle reste le major de la promotion. C'était une place qu'elle ne céderait pas sans combattre avec acharnement.

Ses excellents résultats et ses aptitudes attirèrent cependant sur Yorichiyô la rancoeur de quelques élèves jaloux menés par une fille du nom de Azuka Chiaki. Ses deux parents étaient des shinigami et elle était né au Seireitei. Bien qu'elle ne fut pas noble, elle avait un orgueil démesuré et se comportait comme une vrai petite peste avec tout le monde. D'ailleurs peu nombreux étaient ceux qui pouvaient la supporter. Même Hinamori, qui pourtant était la plus sociable et gentille des filles de la classe, ne pouvait pas la voir en peinture. Cette Azuka se vantait sans cesse d'être une fille de shinigami mais elle était loin d'avoir les capacités pour le prouver, à tel point que Yorichiyô se demandait comment elle avait pu être admise dans leur classe. A bien y réfléchir, c'était peut-être bien elle la dernière de la liste. Yorichiyô ne savait plus très bien et pour tout dire, s'en fichait grandement. Elle avait découvert que le père de la fille était un obscur officier de la huitième division et sa mère une simple infirmière de la quatrième division. Rien à voir avec les histoires à dormir debout que cette chieuse racontait partout. Visiblement cette Azuka ne savait pas que les étudiants avait accès à la liste des effectifs des divisions du Gotei 13 à la bibliothèque.

Pas de chance!

Azuka se comportait comme si elle était la rivale de Yorichiyô mais tout le monde savait qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur pour lui faire de l'ombre. D'ailleurs, tout le monde attendait les examen de fin d'année juste pour voir Azuka s'effondrer devant le tableaux des résultats. A moins qu'elle soit vraiment très bonne comédienne, il y aurait un fossé de la taille du Grand Canyon entre les notes de Yorichiyô et celles de cette vantarde. Beaucoup de monde disait que ça lui ferait du bien et que ça lui remettrait la tête dans le bon sens.

La première fois que Azuka s'était plantée face à Yorichiyô au cours d'une leçon de kendo, pour l'affronter en duel, elle se prit une raclée comme jamais Yorichiyô n'avait pu en mettre quand elle était au club de kendo. Là-bas tous les adversaires étaient de niveau égal et, au moins, Yorichiyô pouvait se défoncer sans avoir à retenir ses coups. La fille, furieuse, accusa Yorichiyô d'avoir voulu la blesser exprès pour l'empêcher de montrer son talent naturel. Cette réflexion arracha un rire moqueur à Renji Abarai qui se trouvait près de là. Il répliqua à la fille qu'elle était assez douée pour se blesser seule sans avoir besoin d'aide pour ça. Vexée, Azuka quitta la salle d'entraînement en claquant la porte et fut envoyée à la Chambre pendant tout le week-end. La Chambre était le nom que l'on donnait au bâtiment où on enfermait les étudiants désobéissants ou irrespectueux pour les punir. Elle en conçut une rancoeur encore plus grande à l'encontre de Yorichiyô et de Abarai. L'autorisation que Yorichiyô reçu de sauter les cours apprenant comment contacter son zanpakutô n'arrangea pas les choses. Yorichiyô n'en avait cure, elle était assez forte pour affronter cette idiote toute seule. Du reste, elle moquait bien de cette fille et de ses bravades stupides et faisait comme si de rien n'était. Elle restait concentrée sur son objectif: être la meilleure.

--

Une certaine excitation régnait depuis le matin sur la classe élite de première année. Ce n'était pas la façon dont Hinamori avait réveillé Yorichiyô le matin même qui allait le contredire. Tout le monde était impatient et excité car ce jour là aurait lieu le premier cours pratique de kido de l'année. Pour la plupart des étudiants, il fut difficile de contenir l'énervement que cette activité suscitait en eux. Le professeur Oounabara eut du mal à les convaincre de s'intéresser à son cours de shunpô et l'exercice fut encore plus chaotique qu'à l'habitude.

Après le déjeuner, tout le monde se pressa de rejoindre la nouvelle salle d'entraînement. Des discussions enthousiastes se faisaient entendre partout autour d'eux. Hinamori n'était pas en reste. Le kido était, de loin, sa matière préférée et elle attendait avec impatience cet exercice. Yorichiyô était un peu plus calme. Elle avait déjà par deux fois fait usage du kido et savait à peu près comment s'y prendre. Elle savait aussi qu'elle devait faire particulièrement attention à la prestation d'Abarai.

L'exercice avait lieu en plein air dans une cour spécialement aménagée à l'arrière du bâtiment où se trouvaient les salles d'entraînement de l'académie. Le professeur Ito, accompagnée du superviseur des entraînements pour les premières années, Ishikawa Shotarô, fit entrer la classe sur le terrain par une petite porte qui donnait sur une sorte de porche d'une vingtaine de mètre de long et de quatre ou cinq de large. Les professeurs les séparèrent en quatre groupes des dix élèves. Sachant d'avance ce qui allait arriver, Yorichiyô se débrouilla pour ne pas se retrouver dans le même groupe que Abarai afin d'éviter les dommages collatéraux. Une fois que les groupes furent formés, Ishikawa désigna celui auquel appartenait Hinamori comme groupe numéros un, celui avec Kira fut désigné numéros deux, le groupe de Yorichiyô eut la troisième place et enfin celui de Abarai, la quatrième. Le professeur Ito leur expliqua longuement ce en quoi consistait l'exercice, il leur faudrait tenter d'atteindre les cibles placées de l'autre coté du terrain d'entraînement grâce au sort de kido qu'ils avaient récemment appris, le Shakkaho. Les étudiants, assis en rangs les uns derrière les autres, sur le plancher devant le porche, acquiescèrent d'une même voix.

- Très bien, allez-y, lança le professeur.  
Elle recula de quelques pas pour laisser sa place à l'entraîneur Ishikawa.

- Groupe un, ordonna celui-ci en levant le bras vers les étudiants assis au premiers rang. Avancez au bord de la piste.

- Oui, monsieur, s'écrièrent les étudiants en question.  
Ils se levèrent et s'approchèrent du bord du plancher. Ils se mirent en position et bientôt le chant raisonna d'un bout à l'autre du terrain d'entraînement. Yorichiyô regarda Hinamori tendre les mains vers sa cible. Comme touts les autres, elle récita le chant. Elle était si concentrée sur sa tâche qu'une aura lumineuse apparut autour d'elle. Une lumière tremblotante se forma dans la paume de sa main droite avant de grossir rapidement à une boule de la taille d'une pomme. Redoublant d'efforts, la jeune fille lança vers la cible une boule de feu d'un rouge flamboyant. Elle fut l'une des seules à l'atteindre. Des boules de feu se perdirent dans le décors, explosèrent trop tôt ou trop tard, ou retombèrent dans l'herbe comme des balles de tennis oubliées. Lorsque son sort fit exploser la partie supérieure gauche de sa cible, Hinamori ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits comme si son exploit la surprenait elle même.

- Très bien , fit l'entraîneur en observant les dégâts.  
Yorichiyô songea qu'il était généreux avec eux. Si son groupe d'athlétisme avait eu des résultats aussi nuls à un entraînement, il en aurait entendu parlé pendant longtemps et pas en termes agréables.

- Suivant, ordonna Ishikawa.  
Le groupe de Kira se leva tandis que celui de Hinamori revenait s'asseoir avec les autres. Yorichiyô entendit Fûtarô dire à Hinamori qui venait se rasseoir près d'elle.

- C'était impressionnant, Hinamori. Du premier coup!  
La petite brune fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

- Merci beaucoup, mais tu sais, j'ai eu de la chance. C'est tout!

- En tout cas c'était vraiment super, insista l'autre fille. Tu veux que je te dise, tu n'es pas prête d'être battu à ce jeu là!  
Hinamori ne put retenir un petit rire gêné. Yorichiyô songea que c'était de la bêtise d'affirmer une chose pareille sans avoir vu les autres à l'oeuvre. Cette idiote de Fûtarô ne savait pas de quoi Kira était capable, et encore moins ce que Yorichiyô pouvait faire, elle.

D'ailleurs le blondinet ne traîna pas pour lui donner raison. Une explosion plus forte que les autres retentit à ce moment là, aussitôt suivit des exclamations de surprise de la plupart des élèves. Yorichiyô vit Fûtarô et Hinamori se tourner dans la direction de la piste. Toutes deux cherchèrent un instant la cause de ce raffut soudain. Hinamori tourna aussitôt la tête vers le blond.

- C'est ce garçon là-bas, qui a fait ça? Demanda-t-elle à son amie.  
Laquelle fut incapable de répondre à la fois parce qu'elle n'avait rien vu, mais aussi parce qu'elle gardait la bouche grande ouverte. Leurs yeux s'agrandirent de surprise lorsqu'elles virent la cible presque complètement détruite de Kira. Il ne restait plus qu'une petite bande de bois de deux ou trois centimètres au bas de la cible.

- Oooh! S'écria Hinamori. Super! Il a envoyé son sort en plein dans le mille!  
Satisfait de sa démonstration, Kira revint vers autres étudiants et passa entre les rangs pour aller s'asseoir à l'arrière. En tournant la tête pour le suivre des yeux, Yorichiyô remarqua le regard noir que Abarai lui lançait. Kira, lui, ne s'aperçut de rien.

- Groupe trois, à vous, ordonna l'entraîneur à ce moment.  
Yorichiyô se leva en même temps que les autres.

- Bonne chance, Kizaka, lui cria Hinamori.  
Yorichiyô se tourna vers elle et lui fit un signe de la main. Elle se planta face à sa cible avec les autre membres de son groupe. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas, Shakkaho était le sort qu'elle maîtrisait le mieux jusqu'à maintenant. Levant les mains, elle y concentra son énergie tout en récitant l'incantation.

- Ô Souverains. Masques de chair et de sang, images d'outre-monde qui portaient le nom d'humain comme une couronne. Feu et sang de la guerre! Réveillez la colère de la mer lointaine en une vague portant vos pas vers le sud. Voix de la destruction 31, Shakkaho!  
Elle laissa couler son énergie entre ses doigts. La boule de feu se forma à une vitesse incroyable entre ses mains et elle n'eut qu'un geste à faire pour l'envoyer droit sur la cible. Malheureusement, la force du sort n'était pas très bien estimée et la boule de feu fit exploser toutes les cibles voisines ainsi qu'une partie du mur. Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers le trou d'une soixantaine de centimètres en poussant des cris de surprise.

- Oh, je suis vraiment désolée, fit Yorichiyô en se tournant vers l'entraîneur et le professeur qui semblaient aussi surpris que leurs étudiants.  
Ishikawa fut le premier à se reprendre contenance.

- Ce n'est pas grave Kizaka. Il faut juste que tu apprennes à mieux doser ton énergie.  
Yorichiyô hocha la tête avant de retourner vers le fond du terrain d'entraînement. Au passage, Abarai lui lança un regard peu amène auquel elle répondit d'un gracieux sourire.

- Co... Comment tu as fais ça? Demanda Fûtarô dés qu'elle se fut assise près d'elle.

- Je ne sais pas, répond Yorichiyô en haussa les épaules. J'ai une sorte de facilité.  
Elle laissa passer un instant.

- Un peu trop de facilité même, déplora-t-elle, les yeux fixés sur le trou dans le mur.  
Fûtarô ouvrit la bouche pour poser une autre question lorsqu'une explosion souffla tous les étudiants comme des fétus de paille. Des cris de peur se firent entendre d'un bout à l'autre du terrain d'entraînement.

- Quoi? ... Qu'est-ce que ... C'était quoi ça, s'écria Hinamori d'une voix perçante.  
Elle était au sol, les quatre fers en l'air tandis que son amie Fûtarô se traînait à quatre pattes en essayant de se relever. Yorichiyô ne resta pas longtemps sur le dos. Elle se hâta de se remettre debout et d'épousseter son uniforme d'un air digne. Distraite par les questions de la fille aux couettes, elle n'avait pas vu Abarai se mettre en position pour sa désastreuse démonstration. Près d'elle, Kira se releva, protégeant son nez et sa bouche des fumées âcres qui flottaient dans l'air.

- Ça a explosé, remarqua-t-il inutilement. Mais comment?  
Les étudiants étaient sous le choc, trop ahuris ou trop effrayés pour se relever tout seul. Des grognements mécontents, des jurons, des réflexions blessantes jaillirent de toutes parts, accompagnant les étudiants en train de reprendre leurs esprits. A milieu de tout ce chaos, Abarai, noir de suie, semblait un peu groggy. Ses sourcils étaient roussis et de la fumée s'élevait de sa tignasse flamboyante.

- Abarai, grogna l'entraîneur Ishikawa, mécontent, Tu restes là, aller. Cours de rattrapage.  
L'ampleur du désastre sembla tomber d'un seul coup sur les épaules de ce pauvre garçon qui s'affaissa sous le rude coup porté à sa fierté. Il était complètement KO.

A la fin de l'exercice, l'incident fut largement commenté par tous les élèves. Ils commencèrent à vider les lieux, comparant leurs résultats et échangeant leurs impressions. Yorichiyô allait quitter le terrain d'entraînement avec les autres lorsque le professeur Ito l'appela.

- Kizaka! Restes une minute s'il te plaît.  
Yorichiyô la rejoignit tandis que Hinamori l'attendait à la porte des vestiaires.

- Pour apprendre comment mieux contrôler ton énergie, tu devrais lire le chapitre 4 du manuel sur le kido, conseilla le professeur. Ça t'aidera, tu verras.

- Merci professeur.  
Yorichiyô s'inclina et s'éclipsa pendant que Ishikawa donnait du travail supplémentaire à Abarai.

Dans les jours qui suivirent l'humeur de Renji ne s'améliora pas vraiment. Il n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes et semblait sur le point d'étriper le premier malheureux qui ferait l'erreur de lui marcher sur les pieds. L'entraîneur Ishikawa le faisait venir tous les soirs après le dîner sur le terrain d'entraînement pour lui donner des cours de rattrapage mais ça ne semblait mener nulle part. La plupart des élèves se moquait de lui sous cape mais seul cette idiote de Azuka osait le faire ouvertement. Son manège ne dura cependant pas longtemps et ses moqueries lui revinrent en plein figure lorsque sa médiocrité en kido et en kendo lui valut d'être consignée pour des leçons supplémentaires, elle aussi.

Heureusement pour lui, Abarai rattrapait sa faiblesse en kido par une prédisposition presque naturelle pour le combat au sabre, ce qui était loin d'être le cas de Azuka. A chaque séance, Abarai travaillait dur pour s'améliorer et ses adversaires avaient rarement le dessus sur lui, comme Kira en fit l'expérience un après midi, trois semaines après le désastreux entraînement de kido.

Le sabre de bois fendit l'air en sifflant et s'abattit avec force vers la tête de Kira qui eut juste le temps de lever son propre bokken pour parer. Sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre en garde, Renji revint à la charge, frappant de plus en plus fort. Ses coups semblaient venir de tous les cotés à la fois obligeant le blond à reculer devant la virulence des assauts de son adversaire. Il tenait son bokken à deux mains mais ses paumes étaient rouges et ses doigts engourdis par la violence des coups qui provoquaient une douleur cuisante dans ses mains. Autour d'eux, les autres duels s'étaient interrompus et tout le monde les regardaient, ébahi. Depuis l'incident du cours de kido, Abarai y mettait vraiment tout son coeur pour se rattraper. Kira était complètement débordé par la fougue d'Abarai. Il n'avait pas pu placer une seule attaque depuis le début de leur duel et ne pouvait que parer et reculer. Réunissant toutes ses forces dans un dernier assaut, Renji parvint à transpercer la garde du blond et lui assena à l'épaule un coup qui aurait transpercer un boeuf. Le pauvre Kira fut projeté à plusieurs mètres en arrière où il roula sur le parquet.

- Victoire, Abarai, annonça l'entraîneur Ishikawa.  
Renji se détendit et respira plusieurs fois profondément pour calmer son essoufflement lorsqu'il entendit des filles se lamenter.

- Oh, Kira ça va?

- Il ne t'a pas fait mal.

- Kira?  
Toutes les filles de la classe entouraient le blond qui massait son l'épaule meurtrie, assis sur le sol. Fûtarô et Hinamori étaient de chaque coté de lui, visiblement inquiètes.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien Kira, minauda Fûtarô.  
Elle se tourna vers Renji.

- Dis donc toi espèce de brute, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de frapper aussi fort?  
Renji n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une voix se fit entendre derrière lui.

- On est tous là pour devenir des shinigami, il me semble. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que les hollow vont retenir leur coups juste parce qu'il a un beau minois?  
Kira piqua un fard mais pas aussi impressionnant que celui de Fûtarô. Abarai se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec Yorichiyô dont les yeux d'un vert presque bleu scrutaient froidement le visage cramoisi de la fille aux couettes. Après un instant, elle se tourna alors vers lui et l'observa.

- Es-tu prêt à m'affronter, Abarai?  
Renji la regarda avec des yeux ronds, stupéfait. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à être ainsi défié par une fille. Il savait que Yorichiyô était douée mais elle ne faisait pas le poids face à lui.

- Je ne veux pas te blesser.

- Tu m'insultes, répliqua Yorichiyô avec calme.  
Elle se mit en garde. Abarai examina sa posture qui était différente de celle qu'on leur avait enseigné. Tous les élèves se regroupèrent autour d'eux, prêts à observer leur affrontement. Abarai comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas se défiler. Il se mit en position lui aussi. L'entraîneur Ishikawa leur donna le signal du début du duel. Tout de suite, Renji se jeta sur Yorichiyô sabre brandit au dessus de la tête. Au lieu de l'affronter directement, Yorichiyô l'esquiva avec souplesse avant de répliquer. Abarai se retourna juste à temps pour parer les coups de bokken lancés vers sa tête. Il fut surpris de la force et de la fermeté du coup. Yorichiyô se dégagea rapidement avant de revenir à la charge. Abarai para une nouvelle fois et repoussa la jeune fille avant de se lancer vers elle. Yorichiyô esquiva le premier coup, mais Abarai s'y attendait et lui en porta un autre au moment où elle bougeait. Prise par surprise, Yorichiyô réagit par réflexe et bondit en arrière, hors de portée de la lame de bois de son adversaire. Renji attaqua à nouveau, cette fois Yorichiyô répondit en attaquant également. D'une contorsion de tout le corps, elle passa sous le sabre de son adversaire et lui assena un coup au coté gauche. Renji recula de quelques pas en plaquant la main sur son coté douloureux. A ce moment, Yorichiyô surgit devant lui comme un démon et frappa de toutes ses forces. Renji leva son sabre d'une seule main pour contrer l'attaque mais la force du coup lui arracha son arme des mains. A ce moment, Ishikawa se rua entre eux pour mettre fin à l'affrontement.

- Ça suffit, ordonna-t-il. Match nul.  
La plupart des élèves protesta, pensant visiblement que Yorichiyô méritait la victoire, mais aucun des deux adversaires ne pipa mot. Il se saluèrent et saluèrent l'entraîneur avant de s'écarter de la piste.

- Bon sang, tu tapes drôlement fort, remarqua Abarai en observant mains rougies.

- Toi aussi. Tu as de la force et de la vivacité à revendre.  
Il hocha la tête en riant.

- Et toi, tu bondis comme un chat. A un moment, j'ai cru que j'arriverais jamais à te toucher.  
Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Yorichiyô.

- Quand on a pas autant de force que son adversaire, il faut compenser par autre chose, la souplesse, la ruse, la vitesse.

- Tu as raison.

- Abarai contre Matsuda, ordonna l'entraîneur Ishikawa. Kizaka contre Azuka. Hinamori contre Fûtarô. Kira contre Kogen. Arashi contre Humei.  
Chaque combattant se mit face à son adversaire.

- Combattez, ordonna l'entraîneur.  
Malgré le regard d'écrasante supériorité que lui lança Azuka, Yorichiyô expédia le combat en moins d'une minute ce qui fit fulminer la prétentieuse encore d'avantage. Elle lança une série d'injures plus horribles les unes que les autres, auxquelles Yorichiyô ne prêta aucune attention. Elle s'éloignait de la furie fulminate lorsqu'un cri de douleur attira son attention.

- Oh! Je suis désolée, s'écria Hinamori en écho.  
Yorichiyô se tourna vers le combat qui se déroulait près d'elle et vit Fûtarô à genoux sur le sol serrant contre sa poitrine son poignet gauche avec sa main droite. Accroupie près d'elle, Hinamori semblait inquiète.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Ishikawa en se ruant vers elle.

- J'ai frappé son poignet sans le vouloir, gémit Hinamori, désespérée par sa maladresse.  
L'entraîneur s'accroupit auprès de Fûtarô et examina un instant son poignet tandis que la jeune fille lâchait un gémissement de douleur.

- Je crains que ce ne soit fracturé, annonça-t-il les sourcils froncés.  
Fûtarô semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes. L'entraîneur se redressa en soupirant.

- Emmènes là à l'infirmerie, Hinamori.

- Oui, monsieur!  
Elle abandonna sur place son bokken et aida son amie à se relever. Toutes deux quittèrent la salle d'entraînement sous le regard des autres étudiants.

Fûtarô ne revint pas en classe de la journée et Hinamori semblait complètement déprimée lorsqu'elle rejoignit les autres en cours de histoire du Gotei 13. Elle passa une grande partie du cours à regarder par la fenêtre en soupirant. Yorichiyô prit des notes soigneusement en sachant qu'elle aurait à les passer à camarade de chambre. Le soir, alors que Hinamori semblait encore déprimée, Yorichiyô décida qu'il fallait lui remonter le moral, bien que ce soit quelque chose dont elle évitait de se mêler en temps normal.

- Ce n'était pas de ta faute, annonça-t-elle sans préambule.  
Hinamori faisait semblant de se concentrer sur les notes de son dernier cours de kido curatif. Elle leva la tête d'un air étonné.

- De quoi tu parles?

- De l'accident de Fûtarô. Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tu débutes, les accidents arrivent quand on ne maîtrise pas encore bien ses mouvements.  
Hinamori baissa la tête.

- Je suis complètement nulle, tu veux dire.  
Ce n'était pas une accusation mais un constat.

- Mais non. Ne t'en fais pas, elle s'en remettra vite. Ce n'est pas comme si tu l'avais tué.

- Je suis tellement maladroite, murmura Hinamori. J'aimerai tellement être comme toi.  
Yorichiyô se retint de lui dire que ça lui avait pris plus de dix ans pour avoir un tel niveau en kendo mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle n'était pas censé se souvenir de sa vie sur Terre et mieux valait ne pas trop attirer l'attention là dessus. Les deux jeune filles restèrent muettes pendant un moment puis Hinamori leva la tête et regarda un instant Yorichiyô, occupée à finir la rédaction de son devoir d'histoire du Seireitei.

- Kizaka, je me demandais si tu ne voulais pas m'entraîner, fit-elle.  
Yorichiyô haussa les sourcils, surprise, avant de se tourner vers sa camarade de chambre.

- Tu es la meilleure de la classe, même Abarai ne peut pas te battre en kendo. Avec ton aide j'arriverai certainement à m'améliorer.  
Yorichiyô ne sut que répondre. Entraîner Hinamori ne faisait pas parti de ses prévisions lorsqu'elle était entrée à l'académie.

- S'il te plaît.  
Le regard larmoyant que la jeune fille posa sur elle la mit mal à l'aise. Un instant elle remua inconfortablement sur son coussin. Le regard de sa camarade de chambre était tout à fait dérangeant. Yorichiyô détestait ce genre de situation. Détournant la tête, elle fixa un instant la copie posée sur sa table. Elle fit rouler son pinceau entre les doigts de sa main gauche. Elle sentait le regard suppliant de Hinamori braqué sur elle. Un profond soupir traversa sa poitrine.

- D'accord.  
Un air de soulagement apparut sur le visage de Hinamori comme si cette seule décision allait tout d'un coup la débarrasser de sa maladresse.

- Dans quinze jours, ce sont les vacances d'été, annonça-t-elle alors. Ça nous laisse un mois pour nous entraîner.  
Elle réfléchit un instant.

- Tu n'as qu'a venir passer les vacances chez moi. Je te présenterai Grand-mère et Shiro-chan aussi et on pourra s'entraîner derrière la maison. Ce sera génial.  
Devant l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille, Yorichiyô se força à sourire.

--

Tout au long de la semaine suivante, l'excitation de Hinamori ne baissa pas d'un cran. Yorichiyô était moins enthousiaste mais faisait des efforts méritoires pour le camoufler à sa camarade. La perspective de passer ses vacances d'été à entraîner Hinamori en ayant en plus à traiter avec le sale caractère de Hitsugaya ne la réjouissait pas vraiment. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce dont elle rêvait pour ses premières vacances.

Le lendemain de leur discussion Hinamori avait écrit à sa grand-mère pour lui annoncer qu'elle allait ramener une amie. La veille dame avait aussitôt répondu qu'elle était d'accord. En revanche Rie ne fut pas contente de la nouvelle, elle qui espérait tant avoir Yorichiyô chez elle pour l'été. Entendant ça, Hinamori demanda s'il était possible de passer quinze jours chez elle et quinze jours chez Yorichiyô, tout le monde fut d'accord. Il fut donc décidé que les filles passeraient la première partie de leurs vacances à Jurinan et la deuxième à Fuiyama .

Il ne restait que deux jours de cours avant les vacances et les étudiants étaient tous plus détendus qu'à l'ordinaire. Un certain relâchement régnait dans les couloirs et les jardins de l'académie. Yorichiyô et Hinamori venaient d'apprendre que leurs cours de l'après midi étaient tous annulés pour une raison qu'on ne leur expliqua pas. Elles décidèrent de passer une heure où deux dans les jardins, afin de profiter de la douceur du temps et d'un peu d'air frais, avant d'aller faire leurs devoirs à la bibliothèque. Elles revenaient du dortoir où elles avaient déposé leurs affaires lorsqu'elles virent plusieurs étudiants de quatrième année passer en courant, l'air surexcité.

- Venez vite, ils arrivent, cria l'un d'eux à ses camarades.

- C'est sur l'esplanade devant le bâtiment principal que ça se passe, fit un deuxième.  
Tout le groupe passa à toute vitesse comme s'ils avaient tous un rendez-vous qu'ils ne voulaient pas rater. Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard étonné avant de se diriger elles aussi dans la direction de l'esplanade. Elle y trouvèrent un attroupement anormal.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Hinamori.  
Yorichiyô haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance et elle décidèrent d'aller voir. Parmi les étudiants rassemblés, elle ne tardèrent pas à repérer les chevelures blonde et rousse de Kira et Abarai. Elles les rejoignirent.

- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Yorichiyô.

- Aucune idée, répondit Abarai.

- Quoi, vous n'êtes pas au courant? Intervint un autre étudiant qui se tenait près de Kira. C'est un capitaine qui est venu spécialement pour nous inspecter.

- Wahooo! C'est vrai, un capitaine? Fit Hinamori sidérée.  
Yorichiyô fronça les sourcils. Elle se souvenait trop bien de quel capitaine il s'agissait.

_"Aizen!_

_"Il fallait t'attendre à le rencontrer à un moment ou à un autre,_ remarqua Taï._ As-tu peur?_

_"Pourquoi aurais-je peur? Pour le moment, je ne suis rien de plus pour lui qu'une étudiante de première année. Rien dont il ait à se méfier._

_"Hum! Tu as raison.  
_A ce moment, une vague d'étudiants arriva derrière Hinamori et Yorichiyô et les poussa sans ménagement vers l'avant du groupe.

- He là! Protesta Yorichiyô mécontente.  
Hinamori avait complètement disparu de vue. Sa petite taille ne l'aidait pas beaucoup parmi les étudiants qui l'entourait. Plus grande, Yorichiyô la chercha un instant mais à ce moment son regard saisit le chatoiement argenté d'une chevelure qu'elle connaissait bien. Aizen avançait entre les rangs d'étudiants, l'air impassible. Derrière lui venait son vice-capitaine.

_"Gin!_  
Si tous les étudiants n'avaient d'yeux que pour Aizen, c'est Gin que Yorichiyô suivit du regard lorsqu'il passa devant elle. Ça lui faisait étrange de le voir sans son haori de capitaine. Elle le trouvait encore plus impressionnant que dans le manga et son reiatsu était incroyablement puissant bien qu'il le maintint à un niveau tolérable pour les étudiants inexpérimentés qui l'entouraient. Son coeur battait si vite qu'elle dut inspirer une grande goulée d'air pour essayer de le calmer. Elle resta un moment sur place et Gin avait depuis longtemps disparut avec Aizen dans le bâtiment principal lorsque Hinamori la rejoignit.

- Kizaka, est-ce que ça va?  
Sa voix tira Yorichiyô de la profonde réflexion dans laquelle elle était plongée.

- Oui oui, ça va. Je réfléchissais juste.  
Hinamori se méprit sur le sujet de sa réflexion.

- C'est vrai. Le capitaine Aizen est vraiment très impressionnant. Je me demande si tous les capitaine sont comme lui!  
Elle laissa passer un instant avant de soupirer, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres:

- J'aimerais tant être comme lui. Aussi forte et respectée.  
Yorichiyô songea que ce n'était pas près d'arriver.

- Viens, Kizaka. On va voir où il est.  
Elle saisit Yorichiyô par le poignet et l'entraîna vers le bâtiment principal sans lui laisser le temps de protester. Il semblait qu'elles n'étaient pas les seules à avoir eu cette idée. Une vingtaine d'étudiants se pressait dans le hall mais des professeurs et des employés de l'académie leur barraient la route pour les empêcher de déranger le capitaine venu inspecter l'académie.

- Reculez! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, gronda la voix rauque du professeur Oounabara.

- Sortez tout de suite, ordonna le professeur Ito.

- Si vous êtes encore là dans trente secondes, je vous colle pour tout l'été, ajouta Kaori Sazuki, la professeur d'histoire du Gotei 13.  
Devant la férocité des professeurs, la plupart des étudiants renonça. Hinamori et Yorichiyô s'en allèrent sans insister.

- Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu le voir de plus près, soupira Hinamori.  
Elles s'éloignèrent du bâtiment et revinrent vers les dortoirs. Ils y avait beaucoup trop de monde dans les jardins et elles décidèrent qu'il était temps de se mettre au travail. Elles regagnèrent leur chambre et rassemblèrent leurs affaires pour se rendre à la bibliothèque.

Si les jardins étaient pleins de monde, la bibliothèque était quasiment vide et les filles n'eurent pas à chercher avant de trouver une table vide. Elles s'installèrent en regroupant livres et carnets de notes autour d'elles et se plongèrent dans leurs devoirs. Yorichiyô décida de s'occuper d'abord du devoir de techniques des shinigami portant sur le konsô tandis que Hinamori s'attelait à la rédaction de son devoir pour le cours sur le monde des humains.

Il s'écoula un long moment sans qu'elles échangent le moindre mot, restant toutes deux concentrées sur leur travail. Yorichiyô avait fini son devoir et attaquait la lecture du chapitre consacré aux effets des sorts défensifs dans son livre de kido lorsque une voix retentit dans tous les bâtiments de l'académie.

- Hisagi Shuhei, Tanaka Ayato, Yamaki Ryû, Miyamoto Himeko, Kimoto Keitarô, Kizaka Yorichiyô sont convoqués au bureau du doyen immédiatement.  
Yorichiyô leva les yeux, surprise d'entendre son nom. Hinamori la fixa avec des yeux ronds tandis que la voix répétait son message.

- Au bureau du doyen? Qu'est-ce que tu as fais?

- J'aimerai bien le savoir.  
Elle commença à ranger ses affaires dans son sac et se leva.

- Je te retrouve dans la chambre dès que j'en aurai fini là-bas.  
Hinamori hocha la tête et Yorichiyô quitta la bibliothèque.

Dans le hall du bâtiment principal, des professeurs empêchaient encore les étudiants d'accéder au bureau du doyen. Yorichiyô dut leur montrer son laissez-passer pour qu'il consentent à la laisser entrer. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le bureau du doyen, elle trouva Hisagi qui attendait déjà devant la porte en compagnie de deux autres étudiants. Le jeune homme ne daigna même pas lui accorder un regard et Yorichiyô répliqua en l'ignorant superbement. Les deux derniers étudiants ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Tous avaient le même air inquiet sur le visage.

- Vous savez pourquoi on nous convoque comme ça? Demanda l'un d'eux.  
Yorichiyô fut soulagée de constater qu'elle n'était pas la seule à n'avoir aucune idée de la raison de leur présence dans ce couloir. Personne ne semblait savoir ce qui se passait.

On les fit attendre quelques minutes dans le couloir avant que quelqu'un n'ouvre la porte du bureau et les invite à entrer. Yorichiyô qui se trouvait le plus près de la porte se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec le sourire intimidant de Gin Ichimaru. Son coeur fit un tel bond dans sa poitrine qu'elle fut certaine qu'il en entendit les battements précipités. Elle inclina la tête pour le saluer avant de passer devant lui pour entrer. Le doyen était tranquillement installé derrière son bureau et Aizen attendait silencieusement assis dans un fauteuil bas près de l'une des fenêtres. Il buvait un thé en souriant doucement aux nouveaux venus. Gin ferma la porte et revint près d'Aizen en frôlant Yorichiyô au passage. Il fallut à la jeune fille une incroyable maîtrise d'elle même pour ne pas réagir. Le mode fan girl en folie ne serait pas du meilleur effet devant ceux qu'elle voulait être plus tard ses supérieurs hiérarchiques.

- Bonjour à vous, commença Aizen d'une voix douce.  
Malgré son sourire bienveillant, les étudiants qui se tournèrent vers lui ne pouvaient pas être plus mal à l'aise. La fille qui devait s'appeler Miyamoto et l'un des garçon sursautèrent en hoquetant. Yorichiyô vit le sourire de Gin s'agrandir.

- N'ayez aucune crainte, mes jeunes amis, continua Aizen de sa voix rassurante. Je ne suis pas venu pour vous faire des reproches, au contraire. Vous êtes les meilleurs éléments de vos promotions respectives, c'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à vous rencontrer. Nous allons passer toute la journée de demain ensemble, mes enfants.  
Un instant de confusion passa sur l'assemblée des étudiants.

- Gin-kun et moi-même allons vous donner quelques cours particuliers.  
Cette fois la confusion laissa sa place à l'enthousiasme. Un murmure appréciatif se fit entendre dans le bureau.

- Bien entendu, vous êtes excusés auprès de vos professeurs pour votre absence, ajouta le doyen. J'ose espérer que vous ne ferez pas honte à l'académie par un comportement inadapté. Le capitaine Aizen et le vice-capitaine Ichimaru sont des hommes très occupés par leurs devoirs. Ils vous font un grand honneur en acceptant de s'occuper de vous. Montrez-vous à la hauteur.

- Oui monsieur, assurèrent les étudiants à l'unisson.  
Aizen sourit, visiblement amusé.

- Votre enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir, commenta-t-il. C'est très bien. Je vous libère pour l'instant, mais j'aimerai que vous vous joigniez à nous ce soir, pour le dîner. On vous laissera exceptionnellement entrer dans le réfectoire des professeurs. Je vous attend.  
Avec ça, les étudiants furent priés de sortir. Yorichiyô s'éloigna sans prêter attention aux autres qui discutaient entre eux avec enthousiasme. Elle se demandait quelles raisons Aizen avait de venir s'embêter avec eux.

_"Il cherche probablement ses futures victimes,_ suggéra Taï.

_"Probablement,_ répondit la jeune fille sans conviction.

_"Je suis vraiment impressionné par ton self-control_, fit Taï après un instant de silence._ J'ai cru que tu allais te jeter sur Gin pour le dévorer._

_"S'il te plaît, Taï, ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles le sont déjà._  
Le zanpakutô ne répondit pas mais Yorichiyô entendit son rire cristallin quelque part au fond de son esprit. Elle décida de ne pas y faire attention.

Lorsqu'elle sortit du bâtiment, elle eut la surprise de trouver Hinamori qui l'attendait assise sur les marches, son livre de kido ouvert sur les genoux. Yorichiyô se demanda si elle était là parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour elle ou dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Aizen sortir du bâtiment.

- Hinamori?  
La jeune fille sursauta en entendant son nom et se tourna vers Yorichiyô qui descendait l'escalier.

- Ah te voilà! Je m'inquiétais et je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer sur mes devoirs.  
Elle se leva et épousseta son hakama rouge.

- Alors que te voulait le doyen?

- Le meilleur élève de chaque promotion est invité à des cours particuliers avec le capitaine Aizen et le vice-capitaine Ichimaru, demain durant toute la journée.  
Hinamori en resta bouche bée un instant.

- Wahoooo! T'as trop de la chance. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être à ta place. Tu me raconteras comment c'était?  
Yorichiyô répondit d'un hochement de tête. Il était encore tôt et l'air était doux et chaud. Un vent tiède secouait doucement le feuillage des arbres du parc. Des groupes d'étudiants profitaient de cette journée de repos inattendue pour se prélasser sur les pelouses. Trop excitées pour se remettre au travail, les filles décidèrent d'attendre l'heure du dîner en se promenant dans les jardins.

- Mince, s'écria soudain Yorichiyô en se donnant une grande claque sur le front. J'avais promis à Yukari de dîner avec elle et de l'aider à réviser ses cours de kido curatifs. A cause de ce rendez-vous avec le capitaine Aizen et le vice-capitaine Ichimaru, je ne pourrai pas m'occuper d'elle.  
Les yeux de Hinamori s'arrondirent de surprise.

- Tu as rendez-vous avec le capitaine Aizen? Wahoo!

- Je ne serai pas seule, il y aura cinq autres étudiants avec moi et peut-être aussi le doyen.  
Elle poussa un petit soupir.

- Je te laisse, il faut que je trouve Yukari pour lui dire que je ne pourrai pas réviser avec elle ce soir. Elle va être déçue.

- Je m'en charge, si tu veux. Moi aussi j'ai besoin d'une petite mise au point en kido curatif.  
Comme Hinamori, Yukari avait une prédilection pour le kido qui était la matière dans laquelle elle était la meilleure.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas, ce serait avec plaisir. Tu lui diras que je suis désolée.  
Hinamori hocha la tête avec un sourire. Yorichiyô la remercia avant de se diriger vers un banc de pierre placé à l'ombre d'un arbre que ses occupants venaient d'abandonner.

--

Lorsqu'elles sortirent du dortoir pour le dîner, Hinamori paraissait songeuse. Elle était plus calme que d'habitude et ne prononça pas un mot durant tout le trajet. Yorichiyô ne demandait pas mieux, parfois l'enthousiasme et les bavardages de sa camarade de chambre l'agaçait vraiment.

Elles se séparèrent devant le restaurant et, tandis que Hinamori allait rejoindre Yukari qui lui avait réservé une place dans la salle du rez-de-chaussé, Yorichiyô se dirigea vers la salle de restaurant des professeurs située au troisième étage. On la laissa entrer sur présentation de son laissez-passer et on lui indiqua qu'elle devait rejoindre la table du capitaine Aizen tout de suite. La jeune fille hocha silencieusement la tête et entra dans la salle. Elle repéra tout de suite les cheveux argentés de Gin et se dirigea vers lui. La table qu'il occupait avec Aizen et quatre des étudiants qu'elle avait vu dans le bureau du doyen durant l'après midi, était placée à l'écart des autres. Elle se présenta devant Aizen et s'inclina respectueusement.

- Bonsoir capitaine Aizen, vice-capitaine Ichimaru.  
Les deux hommes levèrent la tête vers elle.

- Bonsoir jeune demoiselle, fit Aizen avec son sourire dégoulinant de gentillesse.

- Kizaka Yorichiyô, première année, annonça-t-elle en s'inclinant de nouveau.

- Asseyez-vous, Kizaka-chan, invita Aizen en lui désignant l'une des places d'un geste de la main.  
La place qui lui désignait ainsi était située juste en face de Gin. Yorichiyô ne se fit pas prier pour s'y installer. Aizen en fut surpris. Il avait fait en sorte de désigner cette place aux autres étudiants venus le rejoindre, mais pas un seul n'avait osé s'asseoir face à Gin. Cette petite était courageuse, ou inconsciente, ou large d'esprit, ou tout simplement ne connaissait-elle pas encore la réputation de son inquiétant vice-capitaine. Il camoufla cependant bien vite son étonnement et afficha un sourire de façade qui n'était guère différent de celui qu'il arborait habituellement.

Yorichiyô essayait de ne pas trop s'intéresser à Gin mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui et aucun détail de son visage ne pouvait lui échapper: les petites rides aux coins de ses yeux, ses longs cils camouflant presque ses yeux légèrement ouverts, le courbe de ses lèvres ou la ligne de sa mâchoire. Elle aurait donné cher pour pouvoir voir ses yeux et passer la main dans ses cheveux brillants et soyeux. Maintenant qu'il était devant elle, elle le trouvait encore plus impressionnant que dans le manga et paradoxalement plus accessible aussi. Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit. Elle lui répondit sans détourner les yeux, ce qui sembla le surprendre.

Hisagi ne tarda pas à arriver et avec lui la petite troupe fut complète. Il s'installa à l'autre extrémité du rang, laissant Yorichiyô seule face à Gin, ce qui était loin de déplaire à la jeune fille. Un serviteur leur apporta un cruchon de saké.

- Capitaine, nous n'avons pas le droit de boire d'alcool, fit remarquer Miyamoto d'un air gêné.

- Ce soir est un soir particulier, objecta Aizen en versant le saké dans sa coupe.  
Les étudiants avaient l'air un peu embarrassé, mais aucun d'eux n'osa refuser, certain acceptant même avidement, à l'image de Hisagi. Seule Yorichiyô se fit remarquer.

- Excusez-moi, capitaine, mais je n'en prendrai pas.  
Aizen la regarda sans se départir de son sourire amical.

- Pour me faire plaisir?

- Non, vraiment, il vaut mieux ne pas essayer.  
Aizen redressa un peu la bouteille qu'il tenait au dessus de la coupelle de Yorichiyô.

- Vraiment? Il y a une raison à ça?

- Disons que l'alcool et moi ne faisons pas bon ménage. Je pense qu'il serait désagréable pour tout le monde d'en avoir une démonstration ce soir.  
Aizen lui lança un regard amusé avant de reposer son cruchon sur la table.

- Comme vous voulez, Kizaka-chan.  
A la place, Yorichiyô eut droit à un thé particulièrement savoureux, bien éloigné de ceux, insipide, qu'on leur servait le matin. Les autres étudiants la regardaient comme si elle descendait de la lune, mais elle ne leur accorda aucune attention.

- Et si nous discutions un peu en attendant le repas, proposa Aizen.  
Il se tourna vers Hisagi.

- Pourquoi avez-vous décidé de devenir shinigami, Hisagi-kun.  
Le jeune homme reposa sa coupelle sur la table, l'air soucieux avant de répondre:

- Je l'ai promis à un shinigami qui m'a sauvé, il y a longtemps.  
Yorichiyô ne perdit rien de la réaction d'Aizen, bien qu'elle ignora s'il savait que Hisagi parlait de Kensei Muguruma, l'une de ses victimes devenue Vizard. Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'eut aucune autre réaction qu'un sourire encourageant.

- C'est tout à fait louable. Ce shinigami doit être fier de vous.  
Hisagi ne répondit pas et Yorichiyô trouva que le capitaine poussait le bouchon un peu loin, s'il avait comprit de qui parlait l'étudiant.

- Et vous, Kimoto-kun?  
L'étudiant de seconde année, placé à la gauche de Hisagi, rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Euh! En fait, je ne voulais pas reprendre la poissonnerie de mon père. Comme j'avais la chance d'avoir un reiatsu d'un bon niveau, j'ai décidé de devenir shinigami.  
Yorichiyô l'admira d'oser avouer ça devant un capitaine, mais cela ne semblait pas déplaire à Aizen qui affichait toujours son doux sourire encourageant. Seul le sourire de Gin se fit plus moqueur.  
Aizen se tourna vers l'étudiant suivant, Ryû Yamaki et lui posa la même question:

- C'est mon rêve, répondit-il simplement.  
Ça amusa Aizen.

- A votre tour, Miyamoto-chan.  
La jeune fille resta droite et raide lorsqu'elle répondit:

- Mon frère était un shinigami, il appartenait à la sixième division. Il a été tué par un hollow au cours d'une mission. C'est pour lui rendre hommage que je reprend le flambeau.

- Un bien bel hommage, jeune-fille. Votre frère peut être fier de vous.  
Miyamoto ne trahit aucun sentiment et Yorichiyô se surprit à penser à Byakuya Kuchiki. Le voisin de Yorichiyô fut le suivant à parler et il expliqua longuement pourquoi il tenait à servir le Gotei 13 et a aider à protéger les gens des hollow. En face de Yorichiyô, Gin posa le coude gauche sur la table et cala son menton dans la paume de sa main afin de camoufler un sourire de plus en plus moqueur. Agacée par le discours très politiquement correct de l'autre, Yorichiyô ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, ce qui n'échappa pas à son visa-à-vis. Il lui lança un sourire à la fois amusé et ouvertement moqueur. Yorichiyô but une gorgé de thé pour s'obliger à ne pas répondre.

- C'est ... intéressant, conclut Aizen avec son sourire habituel. Et vous Kizaka-chan.  
Il se tourna vers Yorichiyô

- Pourquoi voulez-vous devenir shinigami?  
Elle le regarda un instant silencieusement.

- Je ne me suis jamais posé la question.  
Les autres étudiants lui lancèrent des regards narquois comme si elle venait de donner une réponse grotesque qui l'aurait éliminé d'un jeu télévisé. Cependant; cet air victorieux ne resta pas longtemps affichées sur leur visage lorsqu'elle continua sur sa lancée.

- Pour moi c'est quelque chose que je devais faire, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Je dois devenir une shinigami et rien d'autre. Je n'ai jamais pensé autrement.  
Les autres étudiants semblèrent stupéfaits par ses propos. Yorichiyô décida d'enfoncer le clou. Si elle voulait attirer l'attention d'Aizen et de Gin, autant commencer maintenant.

- Et puis ,de toutes façons mon zanpakutô ne m'aurait certainement pas laissé faire autrement.

_"Ça c'est bien vrai, _fit Taï.  
Yorichiyô sourit doucement sans prêter attention aux regards noirs que les autres lui lançaient.

- Il vient de te répondre, fit soudain Gin.  
Yorichiyô tourna la tête vers lui, surprise. Elle réalisa soudain que c'était la première fois qu'il faisait entendre sa voix depuis le début de cette petite réunion.

- Ton zanpakutô, expliqua Gin, comme elle ne lui répondait pas. Il vient de te parler pas vrai?

- Effectivement. Comment le savez vous? Vous l'avez entendu?

- Nan! Mais y a des signes qui trompent pas.

- C'est bon à savoir, fit Yorichiyô avec un sourire.  
Les autres avaient assisté à l'échange sans dire un mot.

- Elle est pas la seule à pouvoir communiquer avec son zanpakutô, fit remarquer Miyamoto avec un reniflement de dédain.  
Gin se tourna vers elle.

- Vrai? Tu pouvais aussi communiquer avec le tiens avant d'entrer à l'académie?  
Un frisson remonta le long du dos de la fille, voir Gin lui parler semblait la dégoûter. Elle ne répondit pas.

- M'en doutais, fit le vice capitaine d'une voix venimeuse.

- Gin, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas peur à nos invités, réprimanda Aizen d'un ton badin.  
Il se tourna vers Yorichiyô.

- Le doyen nous a parlé de vous, Kizaka-chan. Il est rare qu'un étudiant de première année soit capable de communiquer avec son zanpakutô et c'est bon signe en général. Il nous a dit que vous étiez douée en kido et en kendo.

- J'ignorais que le doyen savait qui j'étais.

- Le doyen garde toujours un oeil sur ceux qui sortent de l'ordinaire, révéla Aizen.  
Yorichiyô espéra qu'elle ne rougissait pas.

- Je ne me considère pas comme meilleure que les autres. Pour le moment, je suis un peu en avance, mais je ne le serai peut-être pas tout le temps. Un autre peut très bien me surpasser d'ici un mois ou un an.

- Bien voyons, fit Miyamoto à mi-voix, mais assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.  
Yorichiyô sentit son sang commencer à bouillir. Elle se pencha vers l'avant et lança un regard à glacer le sang vers l'autre fille.

- Excuses moi ma petite, mais tu ne me connais pas alors qu'est-ce qui te permet de me juger? Est-ce que je te juge, moi?  
Alors qu'elle disait ça, son reiatsu s'emplit d'une colère menaçante. La fille glapit comme si elle s'était brûlée. Yorichiyô ignorait ce que valait le réiatsu des autres mais à en juger par leurs expressions, ils étaient tous impressionnés.

- S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, mesdemoiselles, intervint Aizen.  
Yorichiyô se tourna vers lui.

- Pardonnez moi, capitaine. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver.

- Ce n'est rien!  
Le repas arriva à ce moment là ce qui fut une diversion idéale. Les convives commencèrent à manger et Yorichiyô ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que la nourriture servie aux professeurs étaient plus délicate et bien plus recherchée que les repas réservés aux étudiants. Elle décida de profiter de cette amélioration notable dans son quotidien.

Au cours du repas, ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres, des études, des shinigami, des hollow et même de sujets très éloignés de leurs études comme leur famille ou leurs passe-temps. Tout en faisant semblant de s'amuser comme les autres, Yorichiyô faisait attention à ce qu'elle disait. Pas question pour elle de donner à Aizen des renseignements trop dangereux. Taï n'hésitait pas à lui faire part de ses remarques et de la rappeler à l'ordre lorsque son attention se relâchait. Gin intervenait de temps à autres, le plus souvent pour lancer des remarques moqueuses aux étudiants. A la fin du repas, la seule qui discutait encore avec lui, était Yorichiyô, bien qu'elle ait pris sa dose de réflexions blessantes, elle aussi. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme semblait surpris de constater qu'elle ne le craignait et ne le méprisait pas comme le faisaient les cinq autres.

Après le repas, Aizen et Gin raccompagnèrent leurs invités jusqu'aux dortoirs avant de les inviter à les rejoindre le lendemain à neuf heures dans l'une des salles d'entraînement et de prendre leurs sabres et zanpakutô pour ceux qui les avaient. Les étudiants saluèrent les shinigami et rentrèrent dans le bâtiment. Sans se préoccuper des autres, Yorichiyô monta l'escalier et se dirigea vers sa chambre dans les couloirs déserts. Le couvre-feu était passé. Elle rentra sans faire de bruit et trouva Hinamori dans son futon. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander si elle dormait où non car, dès qu'elle entendit la porte se refermer, la brune se redressa pour s'asseoir sur son matelas et alluma la lampe qui se trouvait près d'elle.

- Bonsoir! Ça c'est bien passé avec le capitaine Aizen?  
Yorichiyô la soupçonna de l'avoir attendu pour l'assaillir de questions au sujet d'Aizen.

- Tu ne dors pas?  
Hinamori secoua la tête.

- Alors, c'était comment?  
Yorichiyô se dirigea vers son placard et en tira un yukata de nuit et ses affaires de toilettes.

- Je te raconterai tout ça tout à l'heure, je vais prendre une douche.  
Elle ressortit et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau complètement vide à cette heure. Elle se doucha et lava ses cheveux avant de revenir dans la chambre. Si elle espérait que Hinamori se rendorme durant son absence, elle fut cruellement déçue. La jeune fille était bien réveillée quand elle rentra dans la chambre. Elle avait même déroulé le futon de Yorichiyô.

- Je t'ai préparé ton futon, fit-elle en le désignant d'un revers de main.  
Yorichiyô lui sourit.

- Merci.  
Elle rangea ses affaires de toilette et plaça son uniforme dans le sac de linge sale. Elle s'installa dans le futon et s'allongea sur le dos. Hinamori se tourna vers elle, la tête appuyée sur son poing.

- Alors, comment est le capitaine Aizen?  
"Dangereux!" songea Yorichiyô.

- il est ... impressionnant.  
Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Aizen était vraiment impressionnant.

- Et?  
Comprenant qu'elle n'aurait pas la paix avant d'avoir raconté toute la soirée dans ses moindres détails, Yorichiyô poussa un soupir avant de commencer son petit récit.

- Waho! Fit Hinamori lorsque Yorichiyô eut fini. Il a vraiment dit ça?  
Yorichiyô hocha la tête en bâillant.

- Tu as vraiment de la chance Kizaka-chan. J'aimerais bien être à ta place.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle disait ça, nota Yorichiyô.

- Je suis désolée, Hinamori-chan, mais on parle depuis plus d'une heure et je suis fatiguée.

- Oh, oui. D'accord.  
Elle se recoucha dans son futon et éteignit la lumière.

- On en reparleras demain.

- Si tu veux, bâilla Yorichiyô.  
Elle se tourna de l'autre coté et ferma les yeux. Hinamori ne posa pas d'autres questions, mais Yorichiyô savait qu'elle ne dormait pas. L'excitation la garderait certainement éveillée pour un bout de temps.

_"Alors,_ fit Taï dans son esprit. _Que penses-tu de ce premier contacte avec Gin?_

_"Tu partage mon esprit, Taï. Tu sais parfaitement ce que j'en pense._  
Silence de la part du zanpakutô.

_"J'en pense que j'ai toute une journée pour faire en sorte qu'il me remarque un petit peu. Juste histoire de me démarquer des autres._

_"Je pense que c'est déjà fait. Tu est la seule à avoir parlé avec lui, ce soir, en dehors d'Aizen. J'ai ressenti la perplexité de son zanpakutô_.  
Yorichiyô fronça les sourcils.

_"Comment ça?_

_"Je ne sais pas trop comment t'expliquer. C'était une sensation étrange. Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible._

_"Tu as pu entrer en contact avec Shinsô?_

_"Non. C'était une simple sensation. D'ailleurs, c'est étrange. Je n'ai rien ressenti venant de Kyoka Suigetsu. C'est peut-être parce Gin et Shinsô sont aussi liés par une symbiose totale _  
Yorichiyô se souvint d'avoir entendu l'un des juge dire ça de son lien avec Taï pendant l'examen oral du concours d'entrée à l'académie. Taï avait refusé de lui dire ce dont il s'agissait.

_"C'est quoi cette histoire de symbiose?_

_"Il est trop tôt pour que je t'explique, je le crains. Il te faudra être patiente encore un moment_.  
Yorichiyô poussa un soupir furieux et referma les yeux. Taï ne dit plus rien mais elle le savait contrarié. Elle décida de ne plus lui parler pour ce soir. Elle était fatiguée, irritable, elle risquait de lui dire des choses pas très agréables à entendre et elle ne voulait pas se fâcher avec lui.

_"Bonne nuit_, dit-elle simplement.

_"Bonne nuit, je veille sur toi._  
Elle se roula en boule sous son drap et se laissa glisser doucement dans le sommeil.

--

Le lendemain, elle parvint à échapper aux questions de Hinamori pendant qu'elles s'habillaient dans la chambre, mais au petit déjeuner, la brune, qui semblait avoir mal dormi, se remit en route. Elle parla tellement, posant toutes ces questions idiotes que Yorichiyô eut un mal de chien à se retenir de l'envoyer balader. L'arrivée de sa copine Fûtarô à leur table n'arrangea pas les choses. Elle avait appris par Hinamori que Yorichiyô allait passer toute la journée avec un capitaine et elle aussi avait des questions à lui poser. Coincée entre ces deux bavardes curieuses, Yorichiyô passa le pire petit déjeuner de sa vie, juste derrière celui durant lequel son père avait appris qu'elle avait cassé deux dents à cet abruti de Shotarô Yamakawa parce qu'il avait essayé de lui mettre la main aux fesses, à la piscine, lors d'une sortie sportive avec sa classe. Cette fois là aussi elle fut renvoyée du lycée!

A cause de ces deux idiotes et de leurs questions stupides, Yorichiyô faillit arriver en retard au rendez-vous que Aizen leur avait donné. Elle trouva les cinq autres étudiants attendant devant la salle d'entraînement en compagnie de Gin.

- Je suis désolée, vice-capitaine, fit-elle en s'inclinant devant lui. Ma camarade de chambre et l'une de ses amie ont décidé de me rendre dingue, ce matin.  
Ça sembla amuser Gin dont le sourire s'accentua.

- Pas grave, Kizaka-chan, fit-il en agitant la main devant lui.  
Il faisait penser à Urahara en faisant ça.

- Le capitaine Aizen va pas tarder à arriver. Il règle quelque trucs avec le doyen.  
Yorichiyô se demanda s'il fallait s'en inquiéter ou pas. Gin ouvrit la porte de la salle d'entraînement.

- Commencez par vous échauffer, ordonna-t-il.  
Les étudiants entrèrent et se dispersèrent dans la salle en commençant leurs exercices d'échauffement. Yorichiyô se mit à l'oeuvre sans se soucier des autres. Elle connaissait ces mouvements par coeur depuis le temps qu'elle les exécutait. C'était les mêmes que les kata d'échauffement du club de kendo.

L'échauffement touchait à sa fin quand Aizen se montra. Immédiatement, les étudiants se précipitèrent pour le saluer.

- Bonjour, bonjour. Vous êtes prêts à commencer.  
Un murmure affirmatif monta du petit groupe d'étudiants.

- C'est parfait. Dans ce cas commençons. Vous allez vous livrer de petits duels. Kizaka-chan contre Miyamoto-chan, Kimoto-kun contre Yamaki-kun et Tanaka-kun contre Hisagi-kun.  
Les élèves hochèrent la tête.

- Bien entendu, il ne s'agit pas de vous blesser mais de montrer ce que vous savez faire sabre en main. Interdiction d'utiliser le kido. Vous ferez de petits duels de cinq minutes. Je désignerai le vainqueur. Commençons pas les demoiselles s'il vous le voulez bien.  
Yorichiyô s'éloigna d'Aizen et fit face à Miyamoto. Elle tira son sabre de son fourreau et le tint à deux mains. Bien que les premières années n'aient pas encore eu l'occasion d'apprendre à manier un véritable sabre, Yorichiyô ne s'inquiétait pas du tout. Elle avait appris à le faire avec son professeur de kendo et avait des années de pratique derrière elle. Certainement plus de pratique que cette fille qui la toisait avec arrogance.

- T'es gauchère en plus! Persifla la fille.  
Yorichiyô, jugeant que la réponse était assez visible comme ça, ne se fatigua pas à répondre. Ça sembla agacer cette Miyamoto qui n'aimait visiblement pas être ignorée.

- Enfin, gauchère ou pas, ça ne change rien.  
"Grossière erreur!" songea Yorichiyô en esquissant un sourire qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui de Gin. Elle fit un mouvement avec son sabre sous l'oeil narquois de son adversaire.

- Ne te coupe surtout pas avec! Nargua Miyamoto.

- Aucun risque.  
Yorichiyô se mit en garde et Miyamoto l'imita.

- Au moins, tu à l'air d'avoir appris quelque chose correctement.  
Elle faisait la bravache mais Yorichiyô voyait bien qu'elle était surprise. Comment cette idiote aurait pu savoir que son adversaire, qu'elle sous-estimait allégrement, avait plus de douze an de pratique du kendo derrière elle, soit deux fois le cursus de l'académie. Comment une fille ne pratiquant que depuis trois années pouvait se croire capable de la battre.

- Combattez, ordonna Aizen.  
Miyamoto se jeta sur Yorichiyô sans réfléchir et ouvrit des yeux stupéfaits quand une lame contra la sienne. Yorichiyô lui lança un sourire moqueur avant de la repousser pour attaquer à son tour. Les lame s'entrechoquaient en tintant tandis que les deux jeunes filles luttaient avec acharnement, avançant et reculant selon qu'elle attaquaient ou défendaient. Les coups de Yorichiyô étaient fermes et durs et son adversaires commençaient à en avoir mal aux mains. Elle était complètement débordé par la vivacité et la rapidité de Yorichiyô. Elle ne parvenait même plus à répondre à ses attaque. Elle ne fut pas fâchée d'entendre Aizen déclarer que le duel était fini.

- Vainqueur, Kizaka.  
Miyamoto quitta le tatami sans un regard pour son adversaire. Yorichiyô revint s'asseoir sur le bord de la piste.

- Ce n'est pas mal, fit Aizen en la regardant. Vous vous débrouillez bien Kizaka-chan, vous frappez fort et bougez bien, mais tous ça est encore un peu scolaire. Vous pratiquez le kendo depuis longtemps?

- Douze ans, capitaine.

- Je m'en doutais un peux. A l'avenir, essayez de vous démarquer des mouvements classiques du kendo pour prendre plus de liberté. Les hollow ne suivent aucune règle de combat et les votre pourraient devenir un handicap plus qu'autre chose.

- Oui capitaine.  
Il lui adressa un chaleureux sourire puis se tourna vers Miyamoto. Yorichiyô ne l'écouta pas faire part de ses remarques à son adversaire sur sa façon de combattre. Elle observait Gin qui semblait s'ennuyer prodigieusement.

Ce fut alors au tour des garçons de s'affronter. Yorichiyô les regarda attentivement et se rendit compte que seul Hisagi était capable de la battre. Le dénommé Tanaka serait aussi un adversaire redoutable mais avec un peu de chance et d'audace, elle pouvait le battre. Le moins qu'on pouvais dire était que leurs styles de combat différaient totalement du sien. Aizen avait raison, il fallait qu'elle se détache du kendo tel qu'elle le connaissait et s'invente son style bien à elle. Quelque chose qui lui ressemble. Ce serait certainement difficile mais après tout, elle avait déjà été éliminé de plusieurs compétitions pour avoir utilisé des mouvements non réglementaires!

La matinée passa ainsi, entre cours particuliers et pratique. Aizen sembla beaucoup s'amuser à les regarder donner le meilleur d'eux même pour attirer son attention. Il leur donnait des indications et des conseils pour les aider à rectifier leurs mauvaises habitudes. Le seul qui semblait ne pas du tout s'amuser était Gin. Assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, il les regardait s'agiter dans tous les sens un air de profond ennuis sur le visage. Yorichiyô aurait volontiers abandonné la leçon pour aller lui tenir compagnie mais elle ne voulait pas lui témoigner trop d'attention. Ça paraîtrait louche.

Vers une heure, Aizen emmena tout le monde au réfectoire pour le déjeuner. Yorichiyô s'attendait à trouver Hinamori à la porte du bâtiment, attendant Aizen pour lui sauter dessus, mais elle ne la vit nulle part. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se rappeler qu'à cette heure là, sa classe avait un cours de kido.

Ils s'installèrent à la même table que la veille dans la salle du réfectoire réservée aux professeurs. Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres durant un moment, enfin, Aizen parla seul pendant un moment, tandis que les étudiants l'écoutaient sans dire un mot. De son coté, Gin semblait bouder. Il ne prononça pas un mot durant le repas.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le restaurant, Yorichiyô laissa Aizen partir en avant avec les autres élèves et resta un peu en arrière en compagnie de Gin. Le jeune homme lui lança un regard de dessous ses paupières à demie closes mais ne dit rien. Yorichiyô marcha un instant près de lui avant de décider de prendre le taureau par les cornes.

- Vous n'êtes pas très bavard on dirait, remarqua-t-elle. Quelque chose vous ennui, vice-capitaine?  
Il haussa les épaules.

- C'est de perdre votre temps avec nous qui vous ennui?

- Pas vraiment.  
Il lança un regard vers le groupe que formait Aizen et les autres étudiants qui n'échappa pas à Yorichiyô. La jeune fille se demanda si le vice-capitaine enviait la notoriété de son supérieur ou s'il était dégoûté de voir les étudiants l'aduler comme un héros alors qu'il était le pire des salauds.

- Quelle bandes d'idiots, remarqua-t-elle en suivant son regard.  
Il tourna la tête vers elle.

- Ils se comportent comme des chiens quémandant une caresse auprès de leur maître. C'est ridicule. J'ai toujours détesté les lèches bottes!

- Tu te crois différente d'eux?  
Le ton était plutôt blessant, mais Yorichiyô décida de ne pas y faire attention.

- Forcément, répondit-elle. Je suis moi, je suis forcément différente!  
Prononçant ces mots, elle releva la tête dans une belle imitation d'un accès d'orgueil mais son sourire indiquait qu'elle ne se prenait pas vraiment au sérieux. Ça fit rire Gin.

- Le capitaine Aizen est un capitaine, objecta-t-il.

- C'est vrai, admit-elle, mais ça ne veux pas forcément dire qu'il est irréprochable et qu'il mérite le respect.  
Gin semblait surpris par ses paroles.

- Tout le monde respecte le capitaine.

- Ça ne veux pas dire qu'ils ont raison. Il est certainement admirable mais moi, contrairement à tout le monde, je ne me fie pas uniquement à la réputation d'un homme avant de lui accorder confiance et respect. Il doit me prouver qu'il les mérite.  
Gin semblait stupéfait. Yorichiyô estima qu'il valait mieux arrêter là sa démonstration.

- Ce que je dis peut ressembler à de l'insubordination et à de l'orgueil mal placé, mais il n'en est rien. Je suis un peu méfiante, c'est tout. Mais, une fois ma confiance acquise, elle est définitive.

- Tu es une étrange gamine, Kizaka-chan.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me le fait remarquer, répondit-elle avec un petit rire.  
Ils arrivèrent à ce moment à la salle d'entraînement.

- Alors, Gin-kun, tu traînes, fit Aizen en se tournant vers eux.  
Il les fit entrer. Gin se contenta de hocher silencieusement la tête en passant devant son supérieur.

Aizen les invita à s'asseoir sur le sol face à lui et à Gin qui semblait un peu moins morose que durant la matinée. Les étudiants s'exécutèrent en se demandant ce qu'il avait encore inventé.

- Nous n'allons pas nous agiter aussitôt après le repas, n'est-ce pas, fit le capitaine avec un grand sourire.  
Un instant la stupéfaction figea les étudiants.

- Nous allons donc pouvoir discuter durant un petit moment. Quelqu'un à des questions à nous poser? Y-a-t-il quelque chose que vous voulez savoir?

- Je me demandais pourquoi un capitaine et un vice-capitaine venaient perdre leur temps avec une poignée d'étudiants? Lança Yorichiyô avant que les autres aient eu le temps d'ouvrir le bec.  
Aizen la regarda avec son sourire horripilant et il fallut à la jeune fille faire un gros effort pour ne pas le lui arracher de la face.

- Je ne perds pas mon temps avec vous, Kizaka-chan. Je prépare votre avenir et celui de ma division, tout simplement.

- Comment ça?

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant? L'académie est placé sous la protection de l'une des treize division et tous les dix ans cette division change. En échange de ses services, la division en question à le droit de choisir la première les étudiants qui l'intéressent pour les intégrer à ses rangs. Cette année c'est ma division qui est chargé de la protection de l'académie. C'est la première fois depuis que je suis capitaine que la cinquième division est responsable de l'académie. Je comptais marquer cette opportunité par une petite visite.  
Yorichiyô hocha lentement la tête.

- Ça veut dire que pour les dix prochaines années, c'est vous qui allez pouvoir choisir les meilleurs éléments sortant de l'académie?

- Oui. Excepté le le major de la promotion qui a le droit de choisir l'affectation qui lui plaît le plus. Les capitaines intéressés par ses résultats lui font des propositions afin de l'inviter à les rejoindre, mais c'est lui qui choisit.

- Je comprends.  
Aizen lui sourit doucement.

- D'autres questions, demanda-t-il.  
Les autres étudiants posèrent quelques questions auxquelles Yorichiyô ne fit pas attention. Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Hinamori, Abarai et Kira s'étaient tous les trois retrouvés à la cinquième division en même temps. Aizen les avait tous choisit après l'incident avec les Huge Hollow et il lui avait été facile après de garder un oeil sur eux et de les incorporer à sa division. Personne n'avait pu y voir une quelconque manipulation puisque c'était la règle.

Après une heures de bavardage, Aizen décréta que c'était suffisant et que la pause était terminée. Il se leva et les invita à s'échauffer en prévision des exercices qu'il leur réservait.

Ils passèrent toute l'après midi à s'exercer au sabre, au kido et au shunpô rivalisant d'efforts pour attirer l'attention du capitaine. Yorichiyô maîtrisait assez bien le shunpô à présent et avait en kido une avance sur le programme qui la mettait au même niveau que les secondes années. Ainsi elle put battre une seconde fois Miyamoto lors de leur duel. La fille, furieuse, jeta son sabre sur le sol et alla bouder dans un coin d'un pas rageur.

- Voilà qui est très mâture, commenta Gin avec un sourire nettement moqueur.  
Ça lui valu un regard assassin de la part de la fille.

Yorichiyô fit une pause en regardant les garçon s'affronter. Assis près d'elle, Gin commentait leurs mouvements et leurs assauts pour l'aider à suivre les duels. Yorichiyô n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de voir d'autres étudiants que ceux de sa classe en action. Assister à cet entraînement lui donna quelques idées sur la manière d'utiliser ses capacités en combat. Il y avait une nette différence entre ce que les professeurs leurs disaient et ce qui se passait dans un combat, ça elle l'avait déjà compris depuis un moment, mais le voir était incroyable. Hisagi méritait son statut de major de la promotion des sixièmes années. Elle se demanda un instant de quoi elle serait capable quand elle serai à sa place. Sa résolution de devenir la meilleur s'en trouva encore renforcée par ce qu'elle voyait. Aizen ne la choisirait pas, c'est elle qui déciderait de rejoindre la cinquième division de son propre chef!

Vers cinq heure de l'après midi, la réunion prit fin. Aizen les congédia en les félicitant pour leurs efforts. Tous les étudiants le saluèrent en s'inclinant devant lui avant de quitter la salle. Aizen leur répondit d'un sourire aimable tandis que Gin se contentait d'un simple "salut!" accompagné d'un geste de la main.

Yorichiyô regagna le dortoir pour se doucher et se changer. La chambre était vide. A cette heure, Hinamori devait être en cours de maîtrise du réiatsu. Yorichiyô prit des vêtements propres dans son placard et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. A cette heure, elle était complètement vide et la jeune fille entra dans la première cabine. Elle se déshabilla et fit couler l'eau chaude. Son corps était perclus de courbature et elle était épuisée. Aucun entraînement jusqu'à maintenant n'avait été aussi épuisant que cette journée avec Aizen. Les vacances seraient la bienvenue. Elle grogna en se souvenant qu'elle devait passer tout un mois à aider Hinamori à s'entraîner au maniement du sabre. Ça la démoralisait complètement.

Lorsqu'elle regagna la chambre, une fois douchée et habillée, elle y retrouva sa camarade, déposant ses livres et ses carnets sur sa table. Elle revenait tout juste de cours. Yorichiyô entra dans la chambre et mis ses vêtements dans le sac de linge sale.

- Alors, comment c'était avec le capitaine Aizen? Demanda Hinamori sans lui laisser le temps de refermer la porte de son placard.

- Très instructif, répondit Yorichiyô en faisant coulisser la porte. Je te raconterai mais plus tard. Là je suis crevé et je meurs de faim.  
La brunette hocha la tête.

- Allons manger dans ce cas.  
Elle acheva de ranger ses affaires avant de se redresser et de rejoindre Yorichiyô près de la porte. Lorsqu'elles descendirent, elles se rendirent compte qu'une foule d'étudiants se ruait au dehors. Il était un peu tôt pour que tout le monde se rendent au réfectoire, ainsi furent elles un peu étonnées. La foule d'étudiants se réunissaient devant le bâtiment principal comme la veille. Elles ne tardèrent pas à en comprendre la cause. Aizen et Gin quittaient l'académie entre deux haies d'étudiants venus assister à leur départ. Yorichiyô attendit que Hinamori satisfasse sa curiosité avant de l'entraîner vers le réfectoire.

Ce soir là, tandis que les deux jeunes filles préparaient leurs bagage pour les vacances, Hinamori ne tarie pas d'éloges à propos d'Aizen. Yorichiyô répondit à ses questions tout en songeant à sa rencontre avec Gin. Elle n'était pas déçue, loin de là, et avait hâte d'aller le rejoindre.

_"Je suis désolée, Kira, _songea-t-elle._ Mais le vice-capitaine de la troisième division, ce sera moi._

_--  
_Ooh! Yorichiô est vraiment déterminée ^^. Ce pauvre Kira risque de perdre sa chance de devenir vice-capitaine, sans même le savoir!  
Pauvre Hina. Elle n'a pas encore rencontré Aizen personnellement et elle est déjà accroc! C'est le Destin!  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu malgré la longue attente. J'esssairai de vous mettre le prochain chapitre rapidement, mais après, il faudra que je m'occupe de Ichimaru et moi.  
Dîtes moi ce que vous avez pensé de mon travail.

Bonne semaine à tous.  
Bises.


	5. Chapter 4: Dragon et phoenix

Bonjour à tout le monde. Voilà la suite.  
Mais avant de vous laisser la lire, je vais abuser un peu de votre temps.  
En effet, jai remarqué que plusieurs d'entre vous voulaient que je mette Gin avec Yorichiyô et non avec Rangiku. Je dois avouer que ça me démange aussi. ^^  
Voilà le problème: j'ai, pour cette fic, deux versions différentes: un GinRan doublé d'un ???Chiyô (j'allais pas vou le dire quand même! ^^) et un GinChiyô qui entaînent deux développements différents dans l'histoire. J'ai l'intention de les écrire toutes le deux, mais pas en même temps sinon ça risque de créer une certaine confusion. Je vous demande donc quel couple vous préférez voir en premier, sachant que, de toute façon, la première partie de la fic reste la même dans les deux versions, c'est après que les choses commence à changer.  
Je vous laisse le choix.

Maintenant pour répondre à la question de **Lily**, oui, il y aura bien de la citronade, mais plus tard. ^^

Bon cette fois, je vous laisse.  
Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 4:

DRAGON ET PHOENIX.

Hinamori et Yorichiyô avaient quitté l'académie en fin de matinée et traversé une partie du Seireitei avant de gagner Rukongai. Comme convenu, elles passeraient la première partie de leurs vacances chez Hinamori à Jurinan, chez la grand mère de la brune. C'est donc là qu'elles se rendirent. Hinamori ne cessait de parler de sa famille et de ses amis à Yorichiyô tout en sautillant autour de sa camarade de chambre. Yorichiyô était loin de partager son enthousiasme. Elle était là par la force des choses. Entraîner Hinamori au sabre n'était pas une source sa satisfaction pour elle, loin de là, et la perspective de rencontrer ses amis ne lui plaisait pas d'avantage. Toutefois, elle faisait contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur et essayait de rester souriante et aimable avec sa camarade. Elle ne savait même plus si elle devait se réjouir à la perspective de rencontrer Hitsugaya.

Jurinan n'était pas très différent de Fuiyama mais la grand mère de Hinamori vivait dans une petit communauté un peu à l'écart du reste du quartier. De petites fermes, une poignée de maisonnettes rustiques traditionnelles et quelques marchands étaient installés dans un cadre campagnard vraiment magnifique. L'endroit respirait le calme et la quiétude. L'air y était pur et vivifiant, un peu comme l'air des montagnes. Yorichiyô était étonné qu'on puisse trouver un endroit aussi bucolique si près de la porte du Seireitei. Après à peine une demi heure de marche, elles arrivèrent en vue de la maison qu'habitait la grand mère de la brune. Voyant la maison, Hinamori se précipita vers la porte en criant:

- Grand-mère! Shiro-chan! Je suis rentrée.  
Elle les trouva tous les deux devant la maison en train de les attendre.

- Momo-chan, lança la vielle femme. Sois la bienvenue.

- Alors, ils t'ont pas foutu dehors, dans ton école de shinigami, fit le gamin aux cheveux blancs debout près de la vieille femme.

- Il est charmant, remarqua Yorichiyô en approchant.  
Tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Hitsugaya ouvrit le bec pour râler mais, pour une raison étrange, aucun mot ne sortit de sa gorge.

- Bonjour, fit Yorichiyô en s'inclinant. Kizaka Yorichiyô, je vous remercie de m'accueillir.

- Je vous en prie, répondit la vielle femme. C'est toujours un plaisir de rencontrer les amis de Momo. Je me nomme Himoto Sayako et ce jeune homme est Hitsugaya Tôshirô.  
Elle désigna le gamin d'un geste de la main.

- Enchantée Himoto-san, enchantée Hitsugaya-kun, répondit Yorichiyô en s'inclinant à nouveau devant eux.  
Elle se redressa pour voir que Hitsugaya la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

- Je vous ai préparé un bon déjeuner, entrez, je vous en prie.  
Les deux jeunes filles la suivirent à l'intérieur après s'être déchaussées. Hitsugaya leur emboîta le pas, toujours silencieux. Hinamori déposa ses affaires dans un placard mural sans les déballer et invita Yorichiyô à en faire autant.

- On les rangera mieux tout à l'heure, fit-elle avec un sourire.  
Yorichiyô approuva d'un hochement de tête. Elle se lavèrent les mains dans la salle d'eau avant de passer à table. Le repas qu'avait préparé la vieille femme pour elles était vraiment incroyable. Pour les jeunes filles habituées au réfectoire de l'académie, c'était le paradis. La vieille femme était un excellente cuisinière. Tout était vraiment délicieux.

Pour le dessert, La vieille femme leur servit des tranche de pastèque sur l'engawa devant la porte tandis qu'elle s'occupait de débarrasser la table. Quand les jeune filles proposèrent leur aide, elle refusa et les envoya manger leur pastèque dehors. Assis sur l'engawa, Yorichiyô et Hinamori partagèrent le fruit avec Hitsugaya qui se jeta dessus comme s'il n'avait rien mangé depuis des jours. Yorichiyô le regarda faire en en oubliant complètement son propre morceau de pastèque. Hitsugaya vit le regard éberlué qu'elle lui lançait et s'arrêta de manger un instant. Il avait de la pastèque jusque aux oreilles. Yorichiyô eut du mal à croire que c'était bien Tôshirô Hitsugaya qui était assis à coté d'elle. Le gamin semblait tellement différent du jeune capitaine.

- Elle est là pourquoi, elle? Demanda-t-il soudain à Hinamori.

- Kizaka-chan va m'aider à m'entraîner au sabre, cet été. Elle a été personnellement entraîné par le capitaine Aizen, tu sais.

- Tu parles, ça n'a duré qu'une journée, objecta Yorichiyô, et je n'étais pas la seule.  
Mais Hinamori était déjà partie dans son délire et ne fit pas attention à ce que sa camarade disait.

- Si tu l'avais vu Shiro-chan. Le capitaine Aizen était si impressionnant. Le réiatsu qu'il dégageait était incroyable. Je n'avais encore jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça.  
Le gamin semblait n'en avoir rien à faire, il dévorait littéralement les quartiers de pastèque posés près de lui. Hinamori sortit de sa rêverie et lança un regard offusqué vers Tôshirô.

- Dis, ça ne t'intéresses pas ce que je te raconte, Shiro-chan?

- Je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, grogna le gamin.  
Et aussitôt, il se mit à lui cracher les pépins de pastèque qu'il avait dans le bec à la figure, comme une mitraillette! Hinamori poussa un cri et leva la main pour se protéger des pépins.

- Eh bien, moi, quand je serai une shinigami, je me ferai incorporé dans la cinquième division du capitaine Aizen! Proclama Hinamori avec assurance quand Hitsugaya cessa de lui cracher ses pépins au visage.

- Moi aussi! Fit Yorichiyô. Nous sommes donc des rivales.  
Hinamori la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Il ne faut pas dire ça; Kizaka-chan.

- Je plaisante, il y a assez de place dans la division pour nous deux!  
Elle éclata de rire devant l'air éberlué de Hinamori.

- Tu ne devrais pas tout prendre au sérieux comme ça.  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Deux jeunes arrivèrent en courant, un garçon et une fille.

- Hé, Hinamori! Fit le type. Ça alors, tu es revenue.

- C'est génial, fit la fille. Tu viens chez Kentarô avec nous?  
Ils ignoraient sciemment Tôshirô, qui leur lança un regard noir, ainsi que Yorichiyô.

- Il faut que je vous présente mon amie, Kizaka Yorichiyô.  
Les deux se tournèrent elle avec méfiance et Yorichiyô leur renvoya leur regard.

- Kizaka, je te présente mes amis, Tatsukiji et Ayumi. Kizaka est à l'académie elle aussi.  
Comme s'ils n'avaient pas pu s'en rendre compte en voyant son uniforme.

- C'est la meilleur de notre classe. Elle a promit de m'aider à m'entraîner au sabre.  
Les deux autres semblaient s'en foutre totalement.

- Alors, tu viens, insista Ayumi avec la plus totale impolitesse.

- C'est que, euh! ... fit Hinamori en se tournant vers Yorichiyô.

- Vas-y, fit celle-ci avec un sourire. Nous commencerons l'entraînement demain.

- Tu es sûre?  
Yorichiyô hocha la tête et Hinamori lui lança un radieux sourire.

- Je serai vite revenue, assura-t-elle.  
Elle détalla avec ses deux amis.

- C'est pas la politesse qui les étouffe, ceux là, persifla Yorichiyô.

- Ils sont toujours comme ça, fit une voix près d'elle.  
Elle se tourna vers Tôshirô qui avait abandonné ses quartiers de pastèque. Il semblait sombre.

- Tu ne les aimes pas on dirait, remarqua Yorichiyô.

- En fait, c'est plutôt eux qui ne m'aiment pas.  
Yorichiyô préféra ne pas répondre. Le gamin sauta sur ses pieds.

- Amènes-toi, je te fais visiter le quartier.  
Il se mit en route et elle le suivit. Ils firent le tour de la petite communauté d'un pas tranquille. Les villageois les regardaient passer d'un oeil inquisiteur, marquant un temps d'arrêt en voyant l'uniforme de l'académie sur les épaules de Yorichiyô. La jeune fille n'était pas du genre à prêter attention aux réactions des autres et heureusement pour elle car la majorité d'entre elles l'auraient certainement blessé. Mais elle n'avait strictement rien à faire de leur avis. Hitsugaya n'était pas en reste, une bonne partie des regards méfiants et des réflexions désagréables qu'ils entendaient lui étaient destinées. Lui non plus ne faisait pas attention et ne laissait rien paraître. Ils revinrent vers la maison au bout de deux heures. Hinamori n'était pas rentrée. Yorichiyô en profita pour ranger ses affaires dans un coin du placard que grand mère avait débarrassé pour elle. Hitsugaya, assis sur les tatami, la regarda dérouler le tissus entourant son sabre pour le ranger dans le placard, à coté des deux bokken qu'elle avait déjà rangé.

- Tu sais t'en servir? Demanda-t-il en désignant le sabre d'un regard.

- Si je te réponds oui, tu me crois?  
Il fronça les sourcils.

- Hinamori a dit que les étudiants n'apprenaient à manier un véritable sabre qu'au second trimestre.

- C'est vrai, approuva Yorichiyô. Mais moi j'ai un peu d'avance.  
Elle lui sourit et il haussa simplement un sourcil.

- Je n'aimerai pas être à ta place ou à celle de vos camarade de classe quand Hina apprendra à se servir d'un sabre.  
Yorichiyô ne put que convenir qu'il avait raison.

- C'est pour ça que je suis là, pour aider Hinamori à s'améliorer au maniement du sabre.

- C'est si catastrophique?

- Tu n'as pas idée, soupira Yorichiyô.  
Hinamori ne revint à la maison qu'au moment du dîner. Elle se répandit en excuses.

- Ce n'est pas grave pour aujourd'hui, fit Yorichiyô. Mais à partir de demain si tu veux voir tes amis ce sera le matin avant le petit-déjeuner et le soir après le dîner. Entre ces deux repas, c'est à ton entraînement que tu consacreras ton temps. D'accord?

- Oui.  
Le dîner se passa calmement, les convives parlèrent essentiellement de l'académie. Yorichiyô remarqua qu'en dépit de son dédain apparent pour l'école des shinigami, Tôshirô écoutait attentivement ce qui se disait autour de lui. Hinamori riait comme une gamine, ne tarissant pas d'anecdotes à propos de leurs professeurs et des autres étudiants.

Au moment de se coucher, les futon furent installés dans la pièce et Tôshirô se retrouva coincé entre Hinamori et Yorichiyô. Il se coucha en bougonnant, juste pour la forme. Grand mère Himoto s'endormit rapidement. Pendant un moment les jeunes discutèrent à voix basse, préparant un programme d'entraînement ou échangeant des impressions sur cette première journée de vacance.

Le lendemain, Yorichiyô se réveilla pour découvrir une masse blanche et soyeuse juste sous son nez. D'abord surprise, elle plissa les yeux pour faire le point et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait des cheveux de Tôshirô qui dormait sur le dos, les bras en croix et les jambes écartées, en plein travers de son futon. Sa tête reposait juste à quelques centimètres de celle de Yorichiyô et ses pieds sur le futon de Hinamori qui dormait encore à poings fermés.

- Et bien, tu t'installes Hitsugaya-kun!  
Le gamin grogna quelque chose d'inintelligible avant d'ouvrir un oeil. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit Yorichiyô et il lui fallut une bonne minute avant que son esprit se remette à fonctionner. Il se redressa en se grattant la tête.

- B'jour, marmonna-t-il.

- Bonjour.  
Elle s'étira à la manière d'un chat et se leva doucement sans faire de bruit. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit doucement avant de sortir. Intrigué, Hitsugaya la suivit.

- Tu as peur que je me perde?

- Rien à foutre!

- Charmant!  
Sans plus se préoccuper de lui, Yorichiyô fit le tour de la maison et inspecta les alentours. Après un moment, elle trouva l'endroit idéal dans une petite clairière ronde au bord d'une rivière. Là, elles pourraient s'entraîner tranquillement à l'abri des regard indiscrets et sans se soucier de ce qu'elles pourraient casser. Satisfaite, elle revint à la maison et découvrit que grand-mère Himoto était réveillée, elle aussi, et leur préparait le petit déjeuner. Hinamori se réveilla peu après et tout le monde déjeuna tranquillement. Les filles établirent le programme de la journée avant d'aller se changer et de partir pour la clairière, bokken sous le bras.

La première journée leur servit à réviser les bases et à réapprendre les mouvements les plus simples. Hinamori ne se débrouillait pas si mal que ça quand elle n'avait pas sur les épaules le regard pesant de l'entraîneur Ishikawa.

- Tu vois, fit Yorichiyô à la fin de la journée, alors qu'elles rangeaient leur matériel. Tu te débrouilles bien. Tu connais tous les mouvements de bases, maintenant, il s'agit de savoir comment les placer durant un duel. On commencera ça demain.  
Hinamori approuva d'un hochement de tête. Elles achevèrent leur entraînement en piquant une tête dans la rivière. L'eau froide leur fit du bien et les revivifia après cette longue journée d'exercice. Elle rentrèrent à la maison, les cheveux mouillés ce qui ne manqua pas d'intriguer Hitsugaya.

Les quatre ou cinq jours suivants se déroulèrent selon le même rythme: réveil, petit-déjeuner, entraînement, déjeuner, encore entraînement, bain, dîner et couché. Hinamori ne s'en plaignait pas et travaillait sérieusement sous l'égide de Yorichiyô. Petit à petit des progrès commencèrent à se faire voir et la maladresse de la jeune fille s'estompait lentement. Elle aurait peut-être un niveau satisfaisant à la rentrée, à condition de ne pas baisser les bras et de continuer à s'entraîner avec le même sérieux.

Le sixième jour, elles achevaient leur entraînement par leur bain dans la rivière quand un bruit dans les buissons attira l'attention de Yorichiyô. Intriguée, elle sortit de l'eau pour aller jeter un coup d'oeil mais ne vit rien de suspect. Quand les deux jeunes filles regagnèrent la maison pour le dîner, grand-mère les accueillit avec un grand sourire et leur annonça que le dîner serait servi d'ici quelques minutes. Hitsugaya, en revanche, resta figé comme une statue, le regard fixé sur Yorichiyô. Quand il se rendit compte qu'elle le regardait, il détourna la tête en rougissant.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? Demanda Yorichiyô.  
Hinamori répondit d'un haussement d'épaules.

_"Disons simplement qu'il t'a vu sous un angle inhabituel, _fit Taï d'une voix moqueuse.  
Yorichiyô se souvint aussitôt du bruit qu'elle avait entendu lors de leur baignade.

_"Il nous a vu quand on se baignait dans la rivière?_ S'écria-t-elle mentalement, avant qu'une soudaine réalisation la frappe de plein fouet. _Attends, tu veux dire qu'il m'a aussi vu nue?_

_"Ça se pourrait! _Ricana le zanpakutô_.  
_Yorichiyô était indignée.

_"Idiot! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas signalé sa présence._

_"Je ne suis pas ton radar! C'est à toi de repérer les présences autour de toi. Tiens, ça te fait une bonne leçon pour plus tard: toujours rester vigilante à ce qui t'entoure, même quand tu t'amuses._  
Yorichiyô convint que Taï avait raison.

_"Et bien, si tu ne veux pas être surprise de nouveaux, garde ton adversaire à l'oeil,_ conclut la jeune fille.

_"Sage décision,_ approuva Taï d'un ton rieur.  
Yorichiyô se tourna de nouveau vers Tôshirô.

- Dis, je me demandais si tu ne voulais pas venir t'entraîner avec nous, Hitsugaya-kun.  
Le gamin la regarda d'un air perplexe. Il semblait partagé entre sa curiosité et le mépris qu'il affichait toujours quand on parlait de l'académie devant lui. Finalement la curiosité l'emporta.

- D'accord!  
Yorichiyô lui sourit et il quitta la maison les oreilles cramoisies.

Le lendemain, Hitsugaya se joignit donc aux filles. Au début, il se contenta d'observer mais en fin d'après midi, il se joignit à elle, empruntant l'un des bokken de Yorichiyô et disputa un match d'entraînement contre Hinamori.

_"On croirait qu'il a fait ça toute sa vie,_ songea Yorichiyô._ Je reconnais bien la le plus jeune capitaine d Gotei 13. _  
Au moment du bain, cependant, le gamin refusa de rejoindre les jeunes filles, qui pour l'occasion portaient des sous-vêtements pour camoufler leur nudité.

- Tu ne veux pas venir? Invita Yorichiyô en barbotant. Elle est bonne.  
Le gamin murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible et détourna la tête d'un air digne.

- Shiro-chan ne sais pas nager, se moqua gentiment Hinamori.  
Cette révélation stupéfia Yorichiyô.

- C'est vrai?  
Hitsugaya préféra ne pas répondre.

- C'est pas grave, fit Yorichiyô avec un sourire. Viens, je vais t'apprendre.  
Hitsugaya fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une réplique cinglante mais en voyant le sourire accueillant de la jeune fille, sa remarque mourut sur ses lèvres. Rougissant un peu, il ôta son yukata et entra dans l'eau en sous-vêtement. Yorichiyô le regarda s'avancer prudemment sur le bord et serrer les poings quand l'eau lui arriva à mi-cuisses.

C'est vrai que le manga était un peu vague sur certaine chose. Elle savait que Gin savait nager parce qu'elle avait lu dans l'un des tomes que c'était lui qui avait appris à nager à Rangiku quand ils vivaient ensemble au Rukongai. Mais rien n'était dit au sujet de Hitsugaya à ce propos. La seule fois dans le manga où le voyait à l'eau c'était quand Gin l'avait jeté dans la piscine du lycée de la fausse Karakura pour lui éviter de se prendre le cero de Hallibel en pleine figure. Il en était ressorti trempé comme une soupe et fou de rage!

Durant les jours suivants, tous les trois gardèrent le même rythme et Yorichiyô était stupéfaite de constater que Hitsugaya faisait d'avantage de progrès que Hinamori. Mais la jeune fille ne se laissait pas abattre et travaillait dur tous les jours. Quand, au bout de quinze jours, les filles durent quitter Jurinan pour se rendre chez Rie à Fuiyama, Hinamori n'était plus aussi empruntée avec son bokken et avait enfin cessé de le tenir comme on tiendrait un manche à balais. Yorichiyô proposa à Hitsugaya de les accompagner et le gamin sauta sur l'occasion. Rie les reçut à bras ouverts, contente d'avoir du monde à la maison. Yukari qui était là depuis le début des vacances fut contente de les voir arriver et se joignit à Yorichiyô et à Hinamori pour l'entraînement. Au début la présence de Tôshirô la fit bien rire, mais au bout de la première journée, quand elle comprit que le gamin pouvait lui botter les fesses comme il voulait, elle se montra moins dubitative à son égard.

Quand les vacances se terminèrent, Hinamori avait pris assez de confiance en elle pour aborder les prochains cours de kendo le sourire aux lèvres. Les trois jeunes filles quittèrent la maison de Fuiyama pour retourner au Seireitei tandis que Rie et Mayami raccompagnaient Tôshirô à Jurinan. Le gamin s'amusa à faire enrager Hinamori toute la matinée pour le plaisir de l'entendre râler, mais quand vint l'heure des séparation, il semblait plutôt triste et lança un long regard à Yorichiyô qui disparaissait sur le chemin. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

- Je suis jalouse, fit Hinamori, Shirô-chan t'aime bien.

- Tu crois?  
Elle hocha la tête en souriant et les trois étudiantes continuèrent leur route en riant, bien que Yorichiyô fut un peu déstabilisée par l'affirmation que Hitsugaya semblait l'apprécier. Elle décida cependant de ne rien faire remarquer aux autres. Elle se força à s'amuser avec ses camarades en reléguant dans un coin de son esprit les pensées tourbillonnantes qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment a attirer l'attention de Hitsugaya. Elle espéra que ça ne la gêne pas dans sa mission, après tout le gamin, une fois capitaine, vouerait une haine farouche à Gin. Gin, qu'elle avait juré de protéger de ses adversaires, qui qu'ils soient!

--

Les cours reprirent le lendemain avec la séance de shunpô du professeur Oounabara. Comme ils maîtrisaient tous plus ou moins le shunpô sur le plan horizontal, le professeur se fit un devoir de leur apprendre à se déplacer sur le plan vertical. Yorichiyô se souvenait parfaitement des shinigami sautant aux façades des bâtiments dans le manga, notamment une scène avec Yachiru portant Kempachi sur son dos. C'était incroyable!

Le moins que l'on puisse dire était que ce nouvel exercice était encore plus difficile et périlleux que le précédent et de nombreuses chutes se produisirent. Heureusement pour Yorichiyô, la surface le long de laquelle ils devaient grimper n'était pas très haute ce qui ne la pénalisa pas vraiment. Enfin, pour le moment.

Hinamori remercia allègrement Yorichiyô pour ses cours particuliers de l'été lorsque le professeur de kendo annonça qu'ils allaient à présent passer au maniement d'un véritable sabre. Entendant ça, Yorichiyô eut une sueur froide et fit tout, au cours suivant, pour n'être pas placée dans le groupe de Hinamori et pour s'en éloigner le plus possible. Elle ne se débrouillait pas trop mal avec un bokken, mais qu'est ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire avec une lame tranchante dans les mains? Au grand soulagement de la jeune fille, Hinamori géra très bien le passage à une lame d'acier. Le seul accident qui fut à déplorer ce jour là fut mis à l'actif de Azuka qui faisait encore la maligne auprès de ses trois ou quatre amies.

L'automne s'avança et les feuilles rougissaient sur les arbres des jardins les rendant resplendissants de couleurs. Septembre s'achevait quand une grande nouvelle se répandit dans la classe élite comme une traînée de poudre. Le premier exercices sur le terrain était programmé pour la semaine suivante. Il s'agissait d'une mission de dératisation, comme disaient les étudiants des années supérieures. Les élèves allaient être envoyés hors de l'académie pour combattre des hollow de faible niveau. Cette perspective terrifia la plupart des étudiants et ils se demandèrent ce qui prenait aux professeurs de les envoyer si tôt affronter des hollow. Quand ils apprirent que le terrain choisit pour la chasse seraient une zone du monde des humains, l'excitation et le stress monta encore d'un cran.

Tout au long de la semaine l'excitation et l'anxiété allèrent en grandissant tandis que les étudiants essayaient de deviner comment allait se dérouler la mission. La nuit précédent le départ, Hinamori ne parvint pas à s'endormir et Yorichiyô passa une grande partie de la nuit en conversation muette avec Taï. C'était LA mission. Celle qui serait interrompue par les hollow géants. Celle au cours de laquelle Gin et Aizen allaient devoir intervenir. Celle qui scellerait le destin de Kira, Hinamori et Abarai. Elle était nerveuse et l'idée de se retrouver nez à nez avec les monstre géants ne l'enchantait vraiment pas. La peur commença à s'insinuer en elle à son insu.

Le matin, elle fit comme si de rien n'était et essaya au maximum de se comporter normalement et de ne pas montrer son anxiété grandissante. Taï essayait de la rassurer mais n'y parvint pas vraiment. A midi, elle retourna au dortoir pour aller y chercher son matériel et celui de Hinamori, laissant à cette dernière le soin d'aller au réfectoire chercher les bentô qui avaient été préparés spécialement pour eux. Elle descendait l'escalier lorsqu'elle entendit une voix l'appeler.

- Kizaka!  
Elle se retourna pour voir Kira et Abarai approcher en compagnie d'une poignée de garçons de leur classe. Le blond s'arrêta devant Yorichiyô, son sabre enveloppé dans une pièce de tissus pendue à son épaule. Il tenait déjà à la main le bentô qu'il allait emmener.

- Le professeur Oounabara veut qu'on aille chercher les instructions dans la classe. Tu nous accompagnes?

- D'accord!  
Elle se joignit à eux et ils se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment principal. Le professeur leur distribua les documents en leur demandant de les lire soigneusement. Ils lui assurèrent qu'ils le feraient et quittèrent la classe. Yorichiyô feuilletait les documents tout en marchant et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de conseils et de règles à suivre une fois dans le monde des humains. Elle ne trouva les instructions qu'à la dernière page et les parcouru rapidement du regard.

Devant elle, Abarai et Kira tournèrent à un coin en discutant entre eux. Le couloir était bondé d'étudiants qui se rendaient en cours. Certains d'entre eux les regardèrent passer en se demandant pourquoi ils avaient tant de matériel. Ils étaient au milieu du couloir quand Abarai s'arrêta et se glissa silencieusement derrière une jeune fille brune qui regardait par l'une des fenêtre en leur tournant le dos. Avant que Yorichiyô ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qui allait se passer, Abarai flanqua un grand coup de pieds aux fesses de la fille qui décolla du sol de plusieurs centimètres en poussant un cri perçant. Elle se tourna bientôt vers eux, avec des airs de furie, et Yorichiyô reconnu Rukia, pas encore Kuchiki.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prends? Gronda-t-elle en foudroyant Abarai du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à rêvasser dans les couloirs, hein? Six mois ... Ça fera bientôt six mois que tu es dans cette école et on ne peut pas dire que tu ais beaucoup progressé!  
La jeune fille sembla sur le point d'exploser de colère.

- Non mais dis donc! Tu tu peux parler to ...  
Elle s'arrêta net en remarquant soudain le matériel, sabres et boites à bentô que portait le petit groupe de Renji. Ses yeux s'agrandirent démesurément.

- Vous avez un sacré équipement! Où est-ce que vous allez? Vous avez un entraînement spécial, aujourd'hui?

- Oui, répondit Abarai. Nous allons apprendre à nous battre contre des hollow dans le monde des humains.  
Rukia se redressa et fronça les sourcils d'un air contrarié.

- C'est pas juste, s'écria-t-elle. Pourquoi les trucs bien, c'est toujours pour votre classe.  
Elle pointa sur le rouquin un index accusateur, comme s'il était responsable de la situation.

- Et puis d'abord, pourquoi t'y es dans cette classe et pas moi?  
Elle sautillait sur place, en proie à sa colère. Abarai la regarda faire, les sourcils froncés, les mains sur les hanches.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'injuste, au contraire. Ça ne dépends que de toi.  
La brunette arrêta de s'agiter dans tous les sens et poussa un grognement sonore. L'un de sourcils était secoué par un tic nerveux qui montrait clairement qu'elle était vraiment très en colère. Yorichiyô ne pu s'empêcher de penser à Ichigo en la regardant. Renji se détourna soudain de la jeune fille.

- Aller, salut, lança-t-il avec un vague signe de la main.  
Les amis du roux se détournèrent également de Rukia, sans cacher leurs sourires amusés.

- C'est juste que je deviens meilleur que toi, acheva Renji en s'en allant. Essais de progresser un peu.  
Le petit groupe le suivit, laissant derrière lui la jeune fille fulminante.

- OK! S'écria-t-elle, comme pour se venger. Tu vas voir. Je deviendrais meilleur que toi.  
Personne ne se retourna.

- Veinard, murmura Rukia en regardant Renji s 'éloigner dans le couloir.  
Sa colère retomba d'un seul coup et elle baissa lentement les bras comme si elle se demandait si elle avait les moyens de mettre sa menace à exécution et de réellement devenir meilleur que son ami.

Yorichiyô lui lança un regard par dessus son épaule mais ne dit rien. Elle connaissait à peine Rukia, qui n'était pas encore une Kuchiki. Renji les avait présenté un peu avant les vacances mais elles ne discutaient jamais, pas plus qu'elles se saluaient quand elles se croisaient dans les couloirs. Rukia n'avait jamais été le personnage favori de Yorichiyô, loin de là, elle l'avait toujours trouvé trop arrogante et trop bavarde pour ce qu'elle était réellement: un shinigami sans grade. Yorichiyô avait toujours trouvé que le nom de Kuchiki n'était pas une raison suffisante pour se croire supérieure aux autre alors qu'on ne mesurait pas un mètre cinquante et qu'on n'avait pas grand chose à faire valoir. Son amie Kano lui avait toujours dit qu'elle était trop sévère avec le personnage de Rukia mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, cette fille l'horripilait dès qu'elle ouvrait le bec. Pourtant, Yorichiyô n'était pas adepte du mépris, elle se contentait donc d'éviter l'autre étudiante et de se montrer polie mais pas amicale quand elles se rencontraient. L'autre semblait s'en contenter.

Au lieu de ressortir du bâtiment, Yorichiyô et les autres montèrent les escaliers pour se rendre sur le toit, là où était installée le portail communiquant avec la Terre. Presque tout le monde était déjà arrivé sur place, il ne manquait qu'une poignée d'étudiants. L'excitation était à son comble et les étudiants parlaient à haute voix, échangeant leurs impressions et commentant bruyamment la future sortie. Yorichiyô s'écarta un peu de son groupe pour inspecter le portail. Il était semblable à celui qu'elle avait souvent vu dans le manga. Un doute s'empara soudain d'elle.

_"Dis, Taï,, tu ne crois pas que je risque d'avoir des problèmes en franchissant ce portail? Comme je ne suis pas à mon époque, je ne suis pas vraiment rassurée!_

_"Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne t'arriveras rien. Traverser un portail n'est pas comme traverser le dangai. Les shinigami passe directement d'un monde sur l'autre sans avoir à emprunter le dangai. Et puis, ton papillon de l'enfer te guidera, tu ne risque pas de te perdre._

_"J'espère que tu as raison!_  
Les derniers retardataires rejoignirent la classe et la cloche indiqua qu'il était l'heure du départ. A ce moment trois étudiants, deux garçons et une fille, se dressèrent devant la porte. Il s'agissait de Hisagi et de ces deux camarades de sixième année.

- S'il vous plaît, appela Hisagi.  
Aussitôt, les bavardages cessèrent et tous les étudiants se tournèrent vers leurs sempai.

- Bonjour, je vais commencer par me présenter. Je m'appelle Hisagi, je suis étudiant en sixième année.  
Yorichiyô se demanda un instant s'il se souvenait d'elle. Certainement pas, songea-t-elle avec dépit. Elle n'était rien e plus qu'une étudiante de première années parmi tous les autres.

- Moi, c'est Kanizawa, fit la fille.  
Elle portait le même uniforme rouge et blanc que Yorichiyô. Elle avait des cheveux châtain, mi longs, et une petite queue sur le coté de la tête qui tenait à l'aide d'un élastique orné de grosses perles rouge. Elle arrivait à peine à l'épaule de Hisagi.

- Moi, c'est Aoga, fit le grand, en leur adressant un salut vaguement militaire.  
Il était grand, un tête de plus que Hisagi, et avait des cheveux noir coupés à raz et un visage quelconque, aux traits épais, luisant de sueur.

- Nous sommes chargés, tous les trois, de vous accompagner.  
A ces mots, des bavardages et des cris de surprises parcoururent la foule des premières années. Certains étudiants semblaient stupéfaits, d'autres terrifiés, d'autres encore outrés. A quelques pas de Yorichiyô, Futarô et Arashi semblaient soudain beaucoup moins à l'aise que quelques minutes plus tôt. Même Azuka était si stupéfaite qu'elle en oubliait de cacher aux autres qu'elle tremblait de trouille.

- Comment ça, râla Abarai,en se penchant derrière Kira. Pourquoi ce sont eux qui nous accompagnent? Ce ne sont que des étudiants après tout!  
Kira se tourna vers lui d'un coup, l'air mécontent.

- Quoi? Tu ne les connais pas, s'écria-t-il. Ce ne sont pas de simple étudiants. Surtout celui qui se trouve au milieu.  
Il parlait de Hisagi, comprit Yorichiyô.

- Hisagi Shuhei, continuait le blondinet d'un air sérieux. Il est assuré d'obtenir un poste d'officier dans le Gotei 13 même avant la remise des diplômes. C'est la première fois depuis des années que ça se produit.

- Whaooo! Fut la seule réaction de Abarai.  
Kira abandonna son air sérieux.

- Ce qu'il y a d'incroyable, c'est que ce gars là a raté deux fois l'examen d'entrée à l'académie, fit-il avec un air calculateur. Alors du coup je me dis que je suis peut-être encore plus doué que lui vu que je suis arrivé second dés le premier essai.

- Dans ce cas là, Kizaka est une surdouée, fit Abarai, sceptique.

- Qui sait! Fit Yorichiyô en se tournant vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.  
Abarai piqua un fard. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué alors qu'elle était à coté de lui.

- Nous allons commencer, ordonna Kanizawa. Je vais vous demander de former dix équipes de quatre élèves. Vous allez tirer au sort un papier portant un symbole. Mettez vous avec les élèves ayant tiré le même symbole que vous.  
Elle passa rapidement dans les rangs pour faire tirer des papiers d'une petite boite. Yorichiyô en piocha un et le déplia d'une main un peu tremblante. Elle haussa les sourcil lorsqu'elle vit une tête de mort toute ronde.

_"Evidemment, ça ne pouvait pas être un autre groupe_, fit-t-elle.  
La seule réaction de Taï fut de rire à sa déconvenue.

- Les garçons, je crois que je suis avec vous.  
Kira et Abarai ouvrirent de grands yeux. Yorichiyô leur montra son papier et ils lui montrèrent les leurs. Le même symbole était dessiné dessus.

- Bienvenue dans l'équipe Kizaka, fit Abarai avec un sourire.

- Qui est notre quatrième équipier? Fit Kira en regardant autour de lui.  
Du coin de l'oeil, Yorichiyô vit Hinamori s'approcher d'eux.

- Excusez moi, je peux voir vos papiers?  
Les trois autres exhibèrent les bouts de papier portant la marque de leur groupe.

- Oh, je suis dans votre équipe! Fit la brunette en leur montrant le sien.

- Soit la bienvenue, Hinamori! Fit Kira en rougissant.  
Yorichiyô le regarda en se disant que ce pauvre garçon n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Jamais Hinamori ne le regarderait autrement que comme un ami, trop aveuglée qu'elle serait par Aizen et ses mensonges.

- Vous avez formés les groupes? Demanda Hisagi.  
Un concert de voix lui répondit.

- Très bien, fit-il en considérant que la réponse était positive. Nous allons commencer les exercices. Les hollow que vous allez affronter sont élevés par la douzième division spécialement dans le but de vous permettre de vous entraîner.  
Yorichiyô essaya de ne pas se poser de questions sur la déontologie d'un tel acte.

- Ils ne sont pas vraiment dangereux mais ils peuvent quand même vous infliger des blessures cuisantes et ils mordent, alors méfiez vous. Traitez-les comme vous traiteriez n'importe quel hollow. Vous n'êtes pas là pour faire du sentiment mais pour apprendre à vaincre des hollow alors ne retenez pas vos coups. Les hollow que vous affronterez ce soir ne retiendront pas les leurs.  
Ceci dit Hisagi fit une pause, laissant à Kanizawa le temps de prendre la parole.

- Des étudiants de sixième année sont déjà dans le monde des vivants et ils ont délimité une zone de combat elle même protégée par des barrières.

- Vous allez devoir vous rendre dans ce périmètre, intervint Aoga, et engager le combat avec les hollow de la douzième division.

- Les étudiants de sixième années ont créés un environnement de combat très réaliste, reprit Hisagi. Attention, vous allez devoir vous débrouiller seul. Nous n'interviendrons pas.  
Cette affirmation attira quelques protestation de la part des premières années.

- Tout le monde est prêt? Demanda Hisagi sans prêter attention à la réaction des autres. Allons-y!  
Il se tourna vers le portail et l'ouvrit. Les deux portes semblables à des shoji coulissèrent révélant un cadre rond à l'intérieur duquel on pouvait voir une vue de la Terre comme au travers d'une fenêtre.

Hisagi passa le premier pour accueillir les étudiants de l'autre coté tandis que ses deux acolytes restaient sur place pour aider les plus jeunes à traverser. Yorichiyô jetait un coup d'oeil au papillon noir qui virevoltait au dessus de sa tête quand celui-ci se posa dans ses cheveux, lui faisant comme un noeuds de velours. Ainsi affublée, elle s'avança vers la porte en compagnie de Kira, Abarai et Hinamori. Le groupe devant eux franchissait le portail quand Hinamori se saisit brusquement du bras de Yorichiyô.

- J'ai peur, Kizaka!

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer?

- Tu est sûre?  
Yorichiyô hocha la tête d'un air rassurant.

- J'ai lu pas mal de trucs sur ces portails. C'est pas plus difficile de les franchir que de passer une porte.  
Hinamori relâcha un peu son étreinte sur le bras de sa camarade.

- Tu crois?

- Je passe la première si tu veux!

- Euh! ... D'accord!  
Yorichiyô lui sourit avant de s'avancer et de passer le portail. Au moment où elle le franchissait, elle sentit comme un vortex d'énergie tourner autour d'elle. Ce fut très désagréable mais ça ne dira que le temps d'une inspiration. La lumière blanche l'aveugla totalement pendant une seconde et quand elle émergea du portail, elle se trouvait dans une zone déserte du monde des humains. Elle regarda autour d'elle et conclut qu'elle devait se trouver dans un espèce de zone industrielle, peut-être un port, ou quelque chose dans ce genre là. En tout cas, elle était entourée d'entrepôts déserts dominé par la tour de raffinage d'une usine. Derrière elle, Hinamori surgit du portail avec un petit cri aiguë et trébucha. Elle faillit se vautrer sur le bitume mais parvint à garder son équilibre, au prix d'un gros effort. Abarai et Kira arrivèrent juste après.

Quand tout le monde fut passé, Aoga et Kanizawa les rejoignirent et le portail se referma avant de disparaître. Les trois sixième année furent rejoint par deux membres de leur classe. Pendant que Hisagi discutait avec eux, Aoga et Kanizawa vérifièrent que tout le monde était là. Lorsque tout fut en place, Hisagi assigna une zone de combat à chaque groupe et leur donna leurs instructions avant de les laisser rejoindre leurs positions.

L'équipe de Yorichiyô avait hérité d'une zone en bordure du port comportant deux hangars où une meute de hollow avait trouvé refuge. Bien que les étudiants soient encore des débutants, il ne leur fut pas difficile de découvrir la position des monstres car ceux-ci faisaient un bruit du diable dans l'un des hangar, s'amusant visiblement à éventrer des caisses pour en extraire les fruits qu'elle contenaient. Voyant ça, Yorichiyô se demanda avec quoi les membres de la douzième division pouvaient nourrir leurs hollow. Très vite les bête se désintéressèrent des caisses pour se tourner vers des proies un peu plus attirantes à leur goût: les apprentis shinigami.

Les hollow n'étaient pas plus gros qu'un gros chien mais ils avaient d'avantage l'air de lézards. Les étudiants n'en avait jamais vu de vrai, uniquement des dessins dans leurs livres et des photos montrés par leurs professeurs durant les cours. Même si leurs adversaires n'étaient pas très impressionnants, le petit groupe marqua un temps d'arrêt devant la meute et l'observa un instant, incertain.

- C'est ça un hollow! Bégaya Hinamori.  
Même si le reiatsu des hollow n'était pas très puissant, la sensation qui accompagnait leur présence était vraiment désagréable. C'était comme une sensation de danger immédiat, une peur irraisonnée qui remontait le long de l'échine en une vague froide et moite, une présence malveillante beaucoup trop près. Yorichiyô frissonna, ça lui rappelait la sensation qu'elle éprouvait souvent avant de découvrir une grosse araignée sur le mur de sa chambre. Elle se retint à grand peine de pousser un cri. Ses mains moites tremblaient en tenant la tsuka de son sabre. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que de si petits hollow la mettraient dans un tel état de panique et d'anxiété. Elle préféra ne pas imaginer ce que ce serait avec des hollow plus gros, comme les monstres géants qui devaient les attaquer plus tard cette nuit là. Enfin, ce qui la rassurait un peu c'était que, derrière elle, Abarai et Hinamori ne valait pas mieux. Du coin de l'oeil elle voyait également Kira dont les mains tremblaient autant que les siennes. Ils étaient tous nerveux!

Les hollow lâchèrent des sifflements aiguës avant de plonger sur les étudiants. Abarai et Yorichiyô réagirent les premiers et se mirent hors de porté des hollow. Kira secoua la tête et lança un sort de kido pour disperser la meute. Hinamori resta immobile, les yeux exorbités, fixant les bête d'un regard hagard.

- Hinamori, bouges-toi! Ordonna Kira en la secouant par le bras.  
La jeune fille revint à la réalité et se saisit de son sabre plus fermement.

- Allons-y, fit Yorichiyô. Nous devons tous les avoir.

- Oui! Répondirent les trois autre d'une même voix.  
Les quatre étudiants se lancèrent donc contre leurs adversaires.

Il n'y avait guère plus d'une dizaine de hollow dans le hangar dont le niveau ne devait pas excéder celui d'un étudiant de première année mais les sorts de kido et les coups de lames fusèrent de partout comme si les étudiants menaient un combat acharné contre des adversaires mortels. Kira et Hinamori faisaient volontiers usage des trois ou quatre sorts qu'ils maîtrisaient tandis que Abarai et Yorichiyô allaient allaient plutôt au contact, utilisant les sabres d'entraînement que l'académie leurs avait fourni. Il leur fallut plus d'une heure pour se débarrasser d'une partie de leurs adversaires. Malheureusement pour eux, deux des hollow s'échappèrent et parvinrent à sortir du hangar.

- Rattrapons les, ordonna Abarai.  
Les trois autres acquiescèrent et quittèrent le hangar derrières les fuyards.

- Ils sont là, s'écria Hinamori en les montrant du doigt.  
Les deux hollow filaient droit devant eux. Kira essaya de les arrêter à l'aide d'un sort tandis que Abarai s'élançait vers eux. Il y eut une brusque explosion et les deux hollow se séparèrent. Renji surgit hors du nuage de fumée pour couper la route à l'un d'eux tandis que Kira et Yorichiyô poursuivait l'autre.

- Attends Abarai, j'arrive, fit Hinamori.  
Elle tendit les main vers le hollow en fuite.

- Trente et unième technique de destruction, Shakkaho!  
Le hollow fut soufflé par le sort et retomba un peu plus loin ses pattes battant vainement l'air pour se remettre debout. Il se relevait à peine que Abarai surgit devant lui, transperçant son masque d'un coup de sabre. Tandis que le hollow se désintégrait le rouquin se tourna vers Kira juste au moment où le blondinet sautait à la tête du derniers hollow fuyard. Un dernier coup de sabre et tout fut terminé. Les étudiants, trempés de sueur et essoufflés se regroupèrent.

- J'en ai eu trois! Fit Abarai avec un air de coq.

- Quatre, sourit Yorichiyô. Mais dans le lot, il y en a un que je dois à Hinamori. Donc trois aussi pour moi!

- Deux, souffla Kira en essuyant son front de sa manche.

- Je n'en ai eu qu'un! Se morfondit Hinamori.  
Yorichiyô songea que c'était déjà bien pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas utilisé sabre durant l'exercice.

- Non, deux, fit-elle. Puis que je t'en dois un.  
Hinamori souri.

- C'était plus facile que ce que je pensais, claironna Renji.

- Attends de te retrouver face à un vrai hollow sauvage, fit Yorichiyô, on verra si tu dis toujours ça.

- Un hollow sauvage? Demanda Kira en esquissant un sourire.

- Oui, comme ceux-ci ont été élevé par la douzième division, je suppose qu'on peut dire que les autres sont des hollow sauvage, non?  
Le blondinet haussa les épaules.

- Possible, admit-il.

- Venez, soupira Yorichiyô avec lassitude. On doit faire notre rapport à Hisagi et à ses camarades de sixième année.

- Ouaip! Fit Renji en bombant le torse. Je suis sûr qu'on a fini les premiers!

- C'est pas une course, objecta Yorichiyô.  
Discutant ainsi, le petit groupe retournait à l'endroit où les étudiants plus âgés les attendait.

- Eh! C'est quoi ça? Fit soudain Hinamori.  
Tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Elle regardait un point derrière eux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Je ... J'ai cru voir quelque chose. Comme une ombre qui aurait disparu aussitôt que j'ai posé les yeux dessus.

- Tu as peur des ombres, Hinamori? Fit Abarai en riant. Il n'y a plus rien là-bas, on a éliminé tous les hollow de la zone.

- J'espère, fit la brunette en se tournant à nouveau vers ses camarades.

"_Les hollow géants!_ Fit Taï dans la tête de Yorichiyô.

_"Je sais,_ fit la jeune fille. _Je ne peux pas sentir leur présence mais je sais qu'ils ne vont plus tarder à se montrer._

_"Sois prudente._

_"Oui! _  
Le petit groupe retourna au pont de rendez vous avec les sixième année en discutant joyeusement. Seule Yorichiyô était inquiète. Les hollow géants n'allaient pas tarder à se montrer. Elle n'était pas vraiment rassurée bien qu'elle sut parfaitement que Gin et Aizen arriveraient à temps pour les aider.

Plusieurs groupes de leur classe étaient déjà revenus de leur chasse et entouraient les trois plus vieux d'un air anxieux. D'abord, Abarai, Kira et Hinamori ne comprirent pas ce qui pouvait se passer. Quand ils arrivèrent devant Hisagi et ses deux camarades, ils se rendirent compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Hisagi essayait d'appeler ses camarades assurant la surveillance de l'exercice sans y parvenir. La liaison n'était pas coupée mais les étudiants ne répondaient plus. Un certain malaise passa sur les plus jeunes devant l'air inquiet de leurs accompagnateurs. Yorichiyô déglutit difficilement en pesant aux hollow qui avaient certainement éliminé les autres sixième année et qui allaient se pointer très rapidement maintenant. Ses mains se mirent à trembler sans qu'elle puisse faire quoique ce soit pour les en empêcher.

- Hisagi, attention, s'écria soudain Kanizawa.  
Le brun se retourna juste pour voir le hollow géant frapper la fille et la transpercer de ses griffes. Un cri déchirant traversa la nuit avant de s'éteindre brusquement. Yorichiyô recula. Les élèves d sa classe poussèrent des cris de terreur, fixant des yeux exorbités sur le hollow qui les dominait de toute sa taille. Même Hisagi avait l'air terrifié par ce qu'il voyait.

- C'est quoi ça? Fit Abarai d'une voix tremblante.  
Le hollow se débarrassa d'un geste de la fille empalés sur ses griffe et le corps ensanglanté tomba plus loin. Des cris de terreur se firent entendre et plusieurs élèves s'enfuirent en courant, parmi lesquels Futarô, sa copine Arashi et la vantarde Azuka qui oubliait pour le coup toutes les histoires à dormir debout qu'elle racontait sur ses prétendus capacités.

Hisagi dégaina son sabre en fixant son adversaire d'un regard incertain. Ses mains tremblaient bien qu'il parvint à maintenir sa prise sur la tsuka de son arme.

- Ce hollow est monstrueux, souffla-t-il d'une voix à peine audible. Qu'est ce qu'il fait là. Pourquoi n'avons nous sentit son approche?  
Les élèves de première année reculèrent en proie à une profonde terreur. Près de Hisagi, Aoga avait lui aussi dégainé son sabre. Il semblait moins terrifié que furieux.

- Tu as tué Kanizawa, lança-t-il au hollow. Tu vas me le payer.  
Il fit alors quelque chose de réellement courageux et d'incroyablement stupide: il attaqua le hollow.

- Nooon! S'écria Hisagi. Attend Aoga!  
Peine perdue. Le grand crétin fonça sur le hollow en brandissant son sabre. Il n'eut pas le loisir d'approcher suffisamment pour attaquer, les griffes géantes le fauchèrent en pleine course et le coupèrent presque en deux.

- Aoga! S'écria Hisagi, les yeux fixé sur le corps mutilé de son ami.  
Il tourna un peu la tête pour lancer un regard aux premières années terrifiées par dessus son épaule.

- Ne restez pas là, ordonna-t-il. Fuyez! Allez le plus loin possible.  
Les étudiants ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et s'enfuirent à toutes jambes en poussant des cris de terreur. Le petit groupe de Yorichiyô resta figé sur place un moment, les yeux fixés sur la créature. Kira avait la bouche grande ouverte.

_"Bon sang,_ pensa Yorichiyô sans quitter la créature des yeux. _Il est beaucoup plus impressionnant que je le pensais!_  
Elle se sentait minuscule et faible face à ce monstre. Savoir qu'ils allaient l'affronter lui faisait vraiment peur, mais elle était décidée à ne pas laisser les autres seuls face à ce hollow. Si lui la faisait plier comment pourrait elle remplir sa mission un jour.

- C'est ça un hollow, fit Abarai près d'elle.  
Il hésita un instant puis tourna les talons comme les autres. Voyant que ses camarades ne bougeaient pas, il revint en arrière.

- Fuyez qu'est-ce que vous attendez.  
Il attrapa Kira, le plus proche de lui, par les épaules et le secoua pour le sortir de sa torpeur.

- Courrez.  
Il s'enfuit à nouveau et Kira le suivit. Yorichiyô allait les suivre à son tour lorsqu'elle entendit Hisagi lancer un appel de détresse au Seireitei. Elle hésita un instant.

- Ça ne sert à rien de fuir, fit-elle à mi-voix. Ce hollow nous retrouvera tous, où que nous allions et il nous tuera tous.

_"Tu as raison,_ remarqua Taï.  
Elle resta figée sur place tandis que ses camarades de classe s'enfuyaient en tous sens autour d'elle. Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite Hinamori debout près d'elle.

- Kizaka? ... Tu as raison.  
Yorichiyô se tourna vers elle avant de comprendre qu'elle avait entendu sa remarque. A ce moment le hollow cracha une boule d'énergie semblable à un cero et Hisagi l'évita de justesse. Hinamori recula d'un pas mais Yorichiyô ne bougea pas, observant la scène avec des yeux exorbités par la peur et l'excitation.

- Les filles?  
Abarai et Kira revenaient vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là, fit Kira. Vous n'avez pas entendus les ordres? Ne restez pas là.  
Hinamori ne semblait pas quoi savoir faire. Elle hésitait entre s'enfuir avec les autre ou rester pour aider Hisagi.

- Kizaka, intervint Abarai.

- Partez si vous voulez, moi je reste.

- Mais, c'est ...  
Abarai ne put terminer sa phrase, un cri l'interrompit. Hisagi, le visage en sang, venait d'être projeté contre un mur et éprouvait des difficultés à se relever. La partie droite de son visage était lacérée et son oeil restait obstinément fermé.

Il se tourna vers le hollow mais sa vision trouble ne lui permit que de voir le monstre cracher une nouvelle boule d'énergie sur lui. Il l'esquiva du mieux qu'il put mais les suivantes faillirent l'avoir. Il ne s'en sortit qu'au prix d'une série de cabrioles qui le portèrent directement entre les pattes du hollow. Prenant son courage, et son sabre, à deux mains, le jeune homme lui bondit à la face pour décocher un coup à son masque, mais la patte de la bête le faucha en plein vol et le jeta au sol. Il roula sur lui même avant de se remettre debout mais l'impact le fit quand même reculer de plusieurs mètres. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il vit la patte du hollow se séparer en plusieurs dizaine de griffes qui fusèrent vers lui à une vitesse hallucinante. Hisagi rentra la tête dans les épaules prêt à prendre le coup quand plusieurs silhouettes surgirent entre le hollow et lui, parant ses griffes de leurs sabres. Quatre des étudiants de première année. Deux garçons et deux filles.

- Que faites-vous là, grogna-t-il.  
Yorichiyô songea qu'il pourrait au moins les remercier.

- Sincèrement désolé, monsieur, fit Kira. Nous avons désobéit aux ordres.

- Nous sommes resté pour vous aider, alors fermez les yeux, d'accord! Renchérit Abarai.  
Les étudiants repoussèrent les griffes. Hinamori et Kira lancèrent le même sort à la tête du hollow. L'effet du sort, le fit à peine sursauter mais la fumée sembla l'aveugler. Il poussa un cri en portant ses pattes à son masque. Il poussa un cri de colère et lança une boule d'énergie qui dispersa le petit groupe. Yorichiyô fut la première à se relever. Elle leva la tête vers le hollow qui la regardait aussi. Il était vraiment terrifiant et si les mains de la jeune fille ne tremblaient plus, c'était uniquement grâce à l'adrénaline qui coulait en elle comme un torrent, lui permettant de rester debout.

Bon sang, qu'est ce Gin attendait pour se pointer!

Le hollow cria, lança une nouvelle boule d'énergie que Yorichiyô parvint à éviter par miracle. Elle entendit les autres crier derrière elle mais ne fit pas attention à ce qu'ils disaient. Ils la suppliaient certainement de se cacher. Mais avant qu'elle ai pu faire le moindre mouvement, le hollow lança un coup de griffe vers elle.

Maintenant! Tout de suite ...

Gin!

Il y eut soudain un flash blanc autour d'elle et tout disparut. Yorichiyô ferma les yeux, aveuglée par la lumière. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle ne se trouvait plus dans le port, mais dans une immense prairie verdoyante, au pied d'une colline au sommet de laquelle trônait un unique et immense arbre. Un chant d'une incroyable beauté lui parvenait de cette colline. Elle ne comprenait pas bien ce qui c'était passé et où elle se trouvait.

- Suis-je morte? Ce hollow m'a-t-il tué?

- Mais non, grosse idiote! Tu est chez moi, c'est tout.  
Le coeur de la jeune fille se mit à cogner à grands coups dans sa poitrine.

- Taï?

- Oui! Aller viens! Monte, je t'attend.  
Yorichiyô obéit et commença à gravir la colline en direction de l'arbre. Le chant avait cessé mais quelque chose flottait autour d'elle, comme un sentiment de bonté et de chaleur incroyable. Elle se demanda si tous les zanpakutô procuraient à leur maître ce genre de sensations. Elle sentit ses jambes flageoler. Elle allait rencontrer l'esprit de son zanpakutô! A quoi pouvait-il bien ressembler? Une longue plume d'argent tombée au sol lui donna un début de réponse. Un oiseau ou une créature ailée. Elle ramassa la plume et l'observa tout en montant la colline. La plume brillait au soleil comme de l'argent mais elle était aussi souple et douce qu'une plume normale bien que ses bords semblaient aussi effilés qu'une lame de rasoir. Elle arriva au pied de l'arbre et, le coeur battant, leva les yeux vers les branches.

- Bonjour! Fit Taï  
Yorichiyô déglutit difficilement, impressionnée par la beauté de l'oiseau qui se trouvait devant elle. Il ressemblait à un phoenix mais ses plumes au lieu d'être rouge et or avaient la couleur de l'argent et l'éclat du diamant. Sur sa tête Une aigrette de plumes formait comme une petite crête soyeuse. Son bec, crochu comme celui d'un aigle semblait ciselé dans de l'argent et ses yeux avaient la couleur du saphir. Ses serre d'argent étaient terminés par de longues griffe recourbées qui s'enfonçaient dans l'écorce de la branche pour assurer sa stabilité. Au bout de ses ailes, de longues plumes flottaient au vent et devaient traîner dans son sillage comme des rubans lorsqu'il volait. Ici et là, des perles de cristal et des rubans d'argent scintillaient parmi ses plumes. Il avait aussi à la patte gauche, un anneau argenté auquel était attaché un grelot qui tintait comme une clochette de verre quand il bougeait. Il était de la taille d'un gros paon, et sa longue queue tombait derrière lui en scintillant. Une lumière blanche l'entourait semblant émaner de son corps même.

- Pas trop déçue, demanda-t-il.  
Yorichiyô crut deviner un sourire dans son ton.

- Pas du tout.

- Chiyô, compter sur les autres n'est pas une preuve de faiblesse à condition que ça ne t'empêche pas d'avancer comme tu le veux. Imagine que ton existence ait changé l'histoire que tu connais et que Gin et Aizen ne viennent pas vous aider. N'attends pas que quelque chose se produise, prends les devant.

- Mais, je ne suis pas capable de battre ce hollow!

- C'est vrai, mais ça ne t 'empêche pas d'essayer. C'est en essayant d'affronter les épreuves que tu progresseras et non en les évitant.

- Mais ce hollow va tous nous tuer! Nous n'avons aucune chance contre lui.  
Taï inclina la tête comme pour approuver.

- C'est vrai, mais les shinigami se mettent en danger tous les jours pour affronter les hollow et protéger les âmes, et la mort, la leur ou celle des humains qu'ils doivent guider, fait partie de leur tâche. On ne peut pas être un shinigami sans accepter le risque de sa propre mort. Celui qui ne comprend pas ça ne sera jamais un shinigami.  
"Ça ne veux pas pour autant dire que tu dois te mettre en danger inutilement, c'est à toi de trouver la frontière entre le risque raisonnable et le danger inutile. La frontière peut te paraître floue pour le moment, mais en apprenant à mieux maîtriser ta force, tu parviendras à déterminer où se trouve cette frontière. Savoir où se trouvent ses limites et apprendre à les dépasser quand il le faut est la base de la réelle force d'un shinigami.

- Je comprends!

- Maintenant retournes avec tes amis, ils sont terrifiés. N'ai crainte Chiyô, je t'accompagne.  
Il ouvrit ses ailes et s'envola avec élégance. Un flash de lumière blanche engloutit Yorichiyô l'aveuglant presque.

--

- Kizaka! Hurla Hinamori en voyant que sa camarade ne bougeait plus.  
Que se passait-il. La jeune fille avait réussi à éviter l'attaque du hollow mais depuis elle restait figée comme si elle ne pouvait plus bouger.

- Kizaka! Cria Kira.  
Le hollow leva la patte et lança un coup de griffe vers Yorichiyô. Hinamori hurla. A ce moment, il se produisit quelque chose que les étudiants ne comprirent pas tout de suite. Il y eut un éclair blanc autour du sabre que Yorichiyô avait toujours à la main. Un flot de lumière blanche émargea de la main de la jeune fille et se répandit au sabre le faisant littéralement exploser de l'intérieur. A ce moment Yorichiyô bougea enfin. Brandissant la lange de lumière qui dansait au bout de son bras comme une flamme blanche, elle donna un coup de tranchant au dessus de sa tête. Il y eut un tintement de grelot puis un hurlement assourdissant. Sous les yeux des étudiants ahuris, la patte tranchée du hollow tomba sur l'asphalte et soulevant un nuage de poussière. Yorichiyô baissa le bras. Le grelot tinta encore.

- Mais c'est ... impossible, bégaya Hisagi, fixant Yorichiyô avec des yeux exorbités.  
Le sabre que tenait la jeune fille n'était plus du tout le sabre d'entraînement qu'elle avait dans la main quelques secondes plus tôt. Il était un peu plus long et sa lame parfaitement poli reflétait la lueur de la lune en projetant autour d'elle des reflets froids. La tsuba argentée ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle de Shinsô, à la seule différence qu'elle était ronde et non ovale et que les deux demi cercle la formant prenait naissance au dessus et en dessous de la lame et non de chaque coté comme c'était le cas pour Shinsô. La tresse de la tsuka était blanche et toutes les parties métalliques argentées. Accrochés au kashira pendaient au bout d'un cordon tressé un pompon blanc à peu prés long comme la main ainsi qu'une chaînette retenant un grelot d'argent qui tintait follement.

- C'est ... son zanpakutô! Fit Hisagi, abasourdi.  
Yorichiyô ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte du changement. Elle fixait toujours le hollow du regard. Celui-ci attaquant sans prévenir et lança vers elle une boule d'énergie qu'elle évita tant bien que mal, cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de voir arriver la patte indemne du monstre qui la faucha par surprise. Yorichiyô fut projetée contre un mu un peu plus loin et glissa au sol à moitié assommée.

- Kizaka! S'écria Hinamori.  
Les autres étudiants se précipitèrent vers elle pour la protéger. Hinamori s'agenouilla près d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules tout en fixant le zanpakutô d'un oeil envieux. Les trois garçons se plantèrent devant elles, arme en main. Avant qu'ils aient pu comprendre ce qui se passait, le hollow lança un rugissement assourdissant qui fit trembler les murs des hangars tout proche. Pendant un instant il ne se passa rien puis l'air autour de lui commença à miroité comme la surface d'un lac sous le soleil.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, siffla Hisagi les dents serrées.  
Comme pour répondre à sa question, une demi douzaine de hollow géants apparurent autour de leur adversaire.

- Génial, il a même appelé ses potes, grogna Abarai.  
Encore un peu étourdie, Yorichiyô leva les yeux et lança un regard à la horde de hollow qui les entourait. Ils étaient tous plus hideux et terrifiants les uns quelques autres.

- C'est ... un cauchemar! Bégaya Hisagi.

- On est encerclé!  
Yorichiyô se redressa serrant son zanpakutô entre ses doigts tremblants. Devant elle, Kira tremblait comme une feuille.

- Non! Je ... Je suis trop jeune pour ... Pour mourir!  
Il cédait à la panique qui s'emparait de lui.

- On ne pourra jamais s'en sortir, se lamenta le blondinet.  
Il jeta un regard aux hollow qui les entourait.

- Je ne veux... pas ... pas mourir, hurla-t-il en se jetant au sol.  
Il poussa un hurlement déchirant puis se mit à pleurer comme un enfant.

- Kira! Appela Yorichiyô.  
A sa plus grande horreur, sa voix n'était plus qu'un coassement rauque. Ses mains aussi tremblaient et son coeur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Était-ce la fin?

Un sifflement se fit entendre non loin d'eux et, avant que les jeunes gens aient pu comprendre ce qui se passait, un rai lumineux transperça la tête du hollow le plus proche qui disparut en particules d'énergie. Le coeur de Yorichiyô bondit dans sa poitrine.

Shinsô!

Elle tourna la tête, en même temps que tous les autres, pour voir Aizen arriver vers eux, Gin dans son sillage. Le jeune homme tenait son zanpakutô dégainé à la main.

- Tout vas bien, fit Aizen d'une voix rassurante. Nous sommes là pour vous aider.  
Hisagi ouvrait des yeux immenses, incapable de croire ce qu'il voyait.

- Qu ... Quoi, c'est vous qu'ils ont envoyé? ... Capitaine Aizen de la cinquième division ... Vice-capitaine Ichimaru.  
Le coeur de Yorichiyô battait plus fort tout d'un coup mais ce n'était plus pour les mêmes raisons. Les deux shinigami arrivèrent près d'eux. Aizen se planta devant Hinamori et d'une geste, ébouriffa gentiment ses cheveux.

- Tu t'es battu avec beaucoup de courage, félicita-t-il. Vous avez dû avoir très peur, mais c'est fini maintenant. Nous allons prendre le relais et nous occuper de nos invités surprises.

_"Pas surprise pour tout le monde,_ songea Yorichiyô en lançant un regard acéré vers Aizen.  
Elle serra les doigts sur la tsuka blanche de son zanpakutô. A ce moment Gin s'arrêta devant elle et lui sourit, un sourire très différent de celui de d'habitude.

- Assister à la naissance d'un zanpakutô est toujours un grand honneur, Kizaka-chan!  
Elle le regarda en se demandant depuis combien de temps ils étaient là à les observer.

- Laisses nous faire, maintenant.  
Il posa la main droite sur la gauche de Yorichiyô pour lui faire baisser son zanpakutô toujours pointé vers les hollow. A ce moment, la lame de Shinsô, qu'il tenait toujours, tinta contre cette du zanpakutô de la jeune fille. Il y eut comme un éclair entre les deux lame et Gin sursauta.

- Aouille!  
Yorichiyô massa ma main endolorie en laçant un regard de reproche vers le jeune homme. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit. A ce moment, les hollow se décidèrent à bouger, attirés par les réiatsu des deux shinigami.

- Gin, si tu veux bien! Fit Aizen.  
Le vice-capitaine s'écarta de Yorichiyô en lui lançant son habituel sourire un peu moqueur et s'avança vers le groupe de monstres géants d'un pas calme et serein. Il n'avais pas peur!

- Ils sont venus en nombre, commenta-t-il simplement d'une voix chantante.  
Il prit son zanpakutô bien en main et le leva au dessus de son épaule.

- Shinsô, appela-t-il. Transperces les.  
La lame s'allongea comme un rayon de lumière, découpant les premiers hollow comme du beurre mou. En quelques seconde, la meute de hollow géants fut décimée. Certains essayèrent de battre en retraite, mais même doués d'ailes, ils ne purent échapper à Gin et à Shinsô. La facilité avec laquelle Gin les détruisit était déconcertante. Les étudiants regardèrent ça, bouche bée, incapable de croire en ce qu'ils voyaient. Le dernier hollow essaya d'attaquer Aizen en traître mais celui-ci le réduisit en cendre à l'aide d'un sort dont il ne prononça même pas nom.

- Et voilà le travail, fit Gin en revenant vers les étudiants.  
Il remit Shinsô dans son fourreau.

- Nous devrions rentrer, fit Aizen. Des membres de ma division sont en train de regrouper votre classe. Venez.  
Le groupe d'étudiants le suivit. Se rendant compte qu'elle tenait toujours son zanpakutô à la main, Yorichiyô le glissa dans son fourreau qui était devenu aussi blanc que la tsuka et le pompon. Le grelot tintait au rythme de ses pas.

- C'est pas très discret! Remarqua Gin en se tournant vers elle.

- Je ne l'ai pas choisi, répondit la jeune fille dans un soupir.  
D'un oeil Gin regardait le pompon et le grelot s'agiter au dessus de l'épaule de la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas souvent que l'on pouvait voir un zanpakutô affublé de ce genre d'ornements. Cette petite était pleine de surprises, et de mystères aussi.

Intéressant!

Ils arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous où des shinigami encadraient les étudiants complètement hagards. Quelques membres de la quatrième division soignaient les blessés et deux d'entre eux tombèrent sur Hisagi avant qu'il ai eu le temps de les voir arriver. Aizen donna quelques ordres à ses homme et l'un d'eux ouvrit un portail vers le Seireitei. Les étudiants se rangèrent devant par groupe et commencèrent à passer le portail les uns après les autres.

- C'était terrifiant, hein! Fit Abarai sur le ton de la conversation.  
Maintenant que le danger était éliminé, la peur commençait à quitter l'esprit des étudiants.

- Bon sang, Kizaka! T'as un zanpakutô! Fit-il en lançant un regard vers le sabre blanc.

- Oui, j'en ai l'impression.

- Incroyable, fit Hinamori. Tu me le montreras?

- Si tu veux.

- Je me demande s'il serra aussi impressionnant que celui du vice-capitaine Ichimaru, fit Kira en lançant un regard dans la direction de Gin.  
Hinamori se tourna vers Aizen, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Le capitaine Aizen est extraordinaire, vous ne trouvez pas?

- Tu parles, murmura Yorichiyô, c'est Gin qui a tout fait.  
Kira dut l'entendre car il lui lança un sourire de connivence.

- Je me demande si on pourra arriver à ce niveau un jour, continuait Hinamori.

- Aucune chance, soupira Abarai avec une allure désinvolte. De toutes façons, les capitaines et les vice-capitaine ne font que de se la jouer.

- Abarai, ça suffit! Le gronda Hinamori, mécontente.  
Elle lança un regard contrit vers Aizen qui n'avait rien remarquer du tout.

- Moi j'y arriverai, fit soudain Yorichiyô. Même si je dois travailler toute ma vie à ça, je serai vice capitaine un jour. C'est mon but.  
Hinamori et Abarai la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Moi aussi, fit Kira, vous verrez.  
Yorichiyô lui sourit. Il serait peut-être vice-capitaine lui aussi, en tout cas pas de la troisième division. Cette place était pour elle.

- Et les traînards, interpella Hisagi. On attend plus que vous. Magnez-vous un peu.  
Il portait un énorme pansement un peu bancal sur le coté du visage qui lui donnait un air un peu ridicule et Yorichiyô se retint de justesse d'éclater de rire.

- Oui monsieur s'écrièrent, Kira et Abarai en se précipitant vers lui.  
Avant de franchir le portail, Yorichiyô vit Gin lui sourire et elle lui répondit avant de disparaître par l'ouverture.

--  
J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus par l'apparence de Taï.  
En ce qui concerne son nom complet, Yorichiyô l'apprendra plus tard, ne vous inquiètez pas.  
Pour ce chapitre j'ai aussi repis des scènes de l'anime que j'ai un peu modifié, c'est pourquoi certains passages doivent vous parraître familiers. Bien que préfère le manga à l'anime, je ne peux qu'apprécier certaines scènes qui sont plus développées dans l'anime (comme le combat entre Gin et Hitsugaya devant la troisième division, par exemple!)

La semaine prochaine vous aurez certainement un chapitre de Ichimaru et moi.

Bonne fin de semaine.  
Bises.


	6. Chapter 5: Premier sang

Bonjour.  
Comme je ne serai pas là demain, je vous mets le chapitre aujourd'hui. ^^  
Je sais, je vous avais promit un chapitre de Ichimaru et moi mais je suis un peu bloquée en ce moment sur cette histoire. Rassurez vous, je ne l'abandonne en aucaun cas et vous aurez un nouveau chapitre dès que je serai satisfaite de mon travail. Comme je l'ai dis il ya quelque jours dans Après la Pluie, je ne bâclerai pas cette fic que j'apprécie particulièrement.

En ce qui concerne la question que je vous posais au dernier chapitre, vous avez été nombreux à me répondre. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que vous êtes partagés! ^^ Pour le moment, il y a une légère domination des fans du GinRan. Il reste encore du temps avant que les deux scénarii se séparent alors si vous n'avez pas encore voté, vous pouvez encore le faire. ^^

Merci, pour toute vos review, c'est banal à dire, mais elle me font toujours très plaisir. J'ai d'ailleurs quelques réponses à vous donner:  
Pour **Umihime**: Yorichiyô reçoit un véritable sabre lors de la distribution du matériel scolaire dans le chapitre deux. C'est ce sabre qu'elle utilise pendant la visite de Aizen à l'académie puis au cours de l'exercice sur Terre jusqu'à ce que son zanpakutô blanc le remplace suite à sa rencontre avec Taï dans son monde intérieur. Désolée si ce n'était pas très net! ^^"  
Pour les dessins de Taï, euh ... Désolée mais je suis véritablement nulle en dessin et je serais bien incapable de dessiner Taï. ^^"  
Pour **RingoChii**: Après le duel entre Ichigo et Kenpachi, Yachiru porte Kenpachi sur son épaule pour l'évacuer de la zone ou s'est dérou!é le combat, il me semble. ^^

J'espère avoir répondu à vos question.  
Maintenant, place au chapitre. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 5:

PREMIER SANG.

Il s'écoula presque deux ans avant que Yorichiyô ait à nouveau l'occasion de rencontrer Gin. Après l'exercice sur Terre, elle fut convoquée par le doyen de l'académie et par le capitaine Aizen afin d'examiner son zanpakutô et de discuter des mesures à prendre. Elle les laissa examiner le sabre comme ils le voulaient bien que Taï passa son temps à pester et à se plaindre. Les deux hommes discutèrent ensuite longuement avant de convenir que la jeune fille n'avait pas besoin de suivre les cours concernant la façon de lier une relation avec l'esprit de son zanpakutô. Mais ce fut tout ce qu'elle obtint. De son propre aveux, elle ne se sentait pas prête à sauter la seconde année.

L'obtention de son zanpakutô ne l'incita cependant pas à se reposer sur ses lauriers et Taï n'hésitait pas à la rappeler à l'ordre lorsqu'elle commençait à se laisser porter par les évènements. Elle fournit un travail exemplaire jusqu'aux examens de fin d'année et obtint, évidemment, les meilleures notes de la classe, talonnée de près par Kira qui fournissait lui aussi de gros efforts. Hinamori avait aussi fait de gros progrès en kendo et, même si elle n'était pas au même niveau que les deux autres, ça ne lui posa pas vraiment de problèmes lors des examens. Abarai compensa sa note catastrophique en kido par ses résultats en kendo et en shunpô. Les amis de Hinamori: Futarô et Arashi eurent des résultats satisfaisants, elles aussi et, au grand mécontentement de Yorichiyô, même Azuka réussit à passer en seconde année.

Yorichiyô continua sa scolarité avec la même envie de réussir et le même enthousiasme. Les choses devenaient plus difficiles mais, paradoxalement, plus les leçons se compliquaient et plus Yorichiyô s'amusait à apprendre. Kira était toujours son dauphin et les professeurs les faisaient souvent travailler ensemble. Kira n'était pas un équipier désagréable, il avait de la conversation, de la culture et il savait aussi se taire quand Yorichiyô ne voulait pas bavarder, au contraire de Hinamori et de ses deux encombrantes amies qui ne cessaient de piailler autour d'elle sans chercher à savoir si elles dérangeaient ou non. Kira écoutait quand on lui donnait des conseils ou des directives, pas comme Abarai qui fonçait tête baissée. Les professeurs le lui reprochaient d'ailleurs souvent. La plupart des élèves, en revanche, semblait apprécier son caractère franc et volontaire.

Tout se passait bien et les incidents étaient rares. Yorichiyô et Kira étaient souvent sollicités par certains de leurs camarades de classe, par quelques élèves de leur année mais de classe inférieure souvent amenés par Yukari ou parfois même par quelques élèves de seconde ou de première année, afin de leur donner des explications ou de les aider à comprendre ce qu'ils ne parvenaient pas assimiler. Si Kira répondait toujours présent avec enthousiasme, Yorichiyô, elle, ne pouvait s'empêcher de grogner sous cape et de maudire le jour où elle avait accepté d'aider une amie de Yukari en difficulté. Avec Kira, elle avait fini par organiser une session d'étude et de révision qui avait lieu deux fois par semaine à la bibliothèque où pouvaient venir ceux qui avaient des difficultés. Ces soirées d'étude rencontrèrent un tel succès que même les professeurs en furent étonnés.

Tout en travaillant et en se concentrant sur ses études, Yorichiyô gardait toujours un oeil sur Gin. Elle avait découvert que, toutes les semaines, chaque division du Gotei 13 publiait un bulletin dans lequel elle faisait part des changements, des recrutements, des nouvelles et des missions accomplies au cours de la semaine écoulée. La bibliothèque de l'académie en recevait une copie et chaque semaine, Yorichiyô allait consulter le bulletin de la cinquième division. Le nom de Gin y revenait souvent. Elle put ainsi suivre de loin sa carrière et sa progression. Taï se moquait souvent d'elle en lui disant qu'elle se comportait comme la groupie d'une star de cinéma. Elle se contenait de refouler cette idée au fond de son esprit.

--

L'été de la troisième année d'étude était déjà bien entamé et les étudiants n'attendaient plus que le début des vacances la semaine suivante. Yorichiyô traversait l'esplanade, devant le bâtiment principal, ses livres sous le bras. Il faisait vraiment chaud et elle était trempée de sueur rien qu'à penser au cours de kido qui allait commencer dans quelques minutes. Il avait toujours lieu en plein soleil et la semaine précédente, Futarô s'était écroulée, victime d'une insolation.

Elle passa devant le bâtiment et se dirigea vers les salles d'entraînement où avait lieu le cours lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un crier son nom. Elle se retourna pour voir Kira et Hinamori arriver vers elle en utilisant le shunpô. C'était normalement interdit en dehors des salles d'entraînement. Yorichiyô les regarda approcher en se demandant ce qui leur arrivait. Ils n'étaient pas du genre à enfreindre le règlement sans raison.

- Kizaka! T'es au courant? Fit Kira en s'arrêtant net juste devant elle.

- Au courant de quoi?

- Quoi, t'as pas vu la note affichée au tableau de service?  
Yorichiyô secoua la tête en se demandant pourquoi une simple note de service pouvait les mettre dans un tel état.

- Ça veut dire que tu ne sais pas, fit Kira effaré.

- Savoir quoi?  
Elle se demanda s'il allait lui dire ce qui se passait ou s'il allait continuer à la regarder comme si elle avait une paire de corne sur la tête, encore longtemps.

- C'est formidable, Kizaka-chan. Tu vas pouvoir passer les vacances à la quatrième division!  
Yorichiyô la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Je ne suis pas malade, merci.

- Mais non, c'est pas ça, reprit Hinamori. Les deux meilleurs élèves de troisième, quatrième et cinquième années ont la possibilité de rejoindre une division pendant les vacances, pour en apprendre plus sur la vie de shinigami. Les quatrièmes année vont aller rejoindre la huitième division, les cinquièmes année la cinquième et Kira-kun et toi, vous allez rejoindre la quatrième division. C'est génial, non? Il parait que c'est une idée du capitaine Aizen.  
Aussitôt, Yorichiyô se demanda si elle devait se méfier ou non.

- C'est pour ça qu'on te cherchait, Kizaka, fit Kira. Le doyen nous a tous convoqué dans son bureau. Nous devons y aller tout de suite.

- Mais, le cours de kido ...

- J'expliquerai la situation au professeur Ito. Vas avec Kira-kun.  
Yorichiyô soupira avant de se tourner vers Kira qui s'éloignait déjà. Elle le suivit en lançant un regard vers Hinamori par dessus son épaule.

- Merci!  
La jeune fille se contenta de lui sourire avant de se hâter vers les salles d'entraînement.

Les autres élèves sélectionnés attendaient déjà devant le bureau du doyen. Yorichiyô remarqua alors que cette fille qu'elle avait rencontré lors du passage de Aizen et Gin à l'académie, Miyamoto n'était pas présente. A sa place, les deux élèves de cinquième année lui étaient inconnus. La fille avait probablement perdu son statut de major de sa promotion! Yorichiyô n'allait certainement pas pleurer pour ça!

Les étudiants attendirent un instant avant qu'un secrétaire à lunettes les fassent entrer dans le bureau du doyen. La pièce n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois que Yorichiyô y avait mis les pieds et le doyen les attendait assis derrière son bureau.

- Mes enfants, je vous ai convoqué pour vous parler de votre affectation pendant les vacances. C'est une chance incroyable de découvrir le Gotei 13 qui vous est offerte. Je vous demande de ne pas la gaspiller par un comportement déplacé. Comprenez bien que les membres des divisions que vous allez rencontrer au cours du mois à venir ont tous autre chose à faire que de perdre leur temps avec vous. Il vous appartient de vous prendre en main et de savoir vous rendre utile sans gêner le travail des shinigami qui vous entourerons. Je ne veux surtout pas recevoir de plaintes à votre propos. Comportez vous correctement et obéissez aux ordres qui vous seront donnés. N'oubliez pas que la réputation de l'académie dépend aussi de vous.

"Le capitaine Aizen s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour faire accepter par ses collègues capitaines l'idée d'accueillir des étudiants dans leur division et le capitaine-général Yamamoto n'a donné son accord qu'à contre-coeur. C'est donc à vous de prouver que ce ne fut pas une erreur de vous faire confiance si tôt. Tous les regards seront braqués sur vous. De votre comportement et de votre réussite dépend le futur de ce plan de coopération. Montrez vous à la hauteur de cette tâche. Le capitaine Aizen et moi même vous serons reconnaissant.  
Il marqua une pose pour les scruter d'un regard inquisiteur les uns après les autres.

- Vous recevrez vos instructions au cours de la semaine, veillez à bien les suivre. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui mais nous nous reverrons avant votre départ.  
Les étudiants saluèrent le doyen et quittèrent le bureau.

- Fait chier! Commenta l'un des garçons de cinquième année. J'étais tellement content de participer à ce plan mais il m'a gâcher tout le plaisir avec ses discours.  
Les autres approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête. Yorichiyô songea qu'il lui fallait s'habituer tout de suite à avoir ce genre de pression sur les épaules si elle voulait vraiment devenir la vice-capitaine de la troisième division. Et puis la seule chose que le doyen leur avait demandé était de faire attention à leur comportement. Ce n'était pas comme s'il voulait qu'ils fassent leurs preuves tout de suite en affrontant des hollow ou des arrancar.

Au pied du bâtiment les étudiants se séparèrent. Kira et Yorichiyô se dirigèrent vers leur cours de kido qui était à peine entamé lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Ils s'excusèrent devant le professeur Ito mais elle savait ce qui les avait retenu et leur permit de rejoindre les autres étudiants sans les expulser pour leur retard. Lorsqu'elle s'assit près de Hinamori et de Futarô, yorichiyô entendit Azuka grogner dans son dos.

- C'est toujours les même les chouchous qui ne se font pas renvoyer pour leur retard comme les autres.  
Étant assez énervée à cause de la chaleur ambiante, Yorichiyô se tourna vers elle avec un air à refroidir même le Sahara:

- Si tu cessais de te comporter comme la parfaite petite idiote que tu es, peut-être que les profs commenceraient à t'apprécier, toi aussi.  
Azuka allait répliquer lorsque leur groupe fut appelé pour faire sa démonstration. Les étudiants se mirent en place face à leur cible et lancèrent leur sort. Bien entendu Yorichiyô le réussit du premier coup. Azuka parvint à le lancer, elle aussi, mais elle se fit reprendre par le professeur parce que la position de ses mains n'était pas bonne. Raison pour laquelle le sort avait soufflé la cible de son voisin à la place de la sienne.

Yorichiyô regagna sa place sans faire attention à Azuka et s'assit sur le parquet. Hinamori, Futarô et Arashi se tournèrent vers elle pour lui demander comment ça s'était passé avec le doyen. Toutes les trois semblaient aussi excitées que si c'étaient elles qui avaient été choisi pour allez passer un mois à la quatrième division. Cependant, le récit du discours du doyen les doucha, elles aussi. Yorichiyô se demanda pourquoi les autres semblaient imaginer qu'aller passer un mois avec une division du Gotei 13 allait être une partie de plaisir. C'était certainement le contraire qui les attendait. Que pouvaient donc faire deux étudiants de troisième année à la quatrième division à part frotter les sols et nettoyer les toilettes?

--

La semaine restante s'écoula doucement au rythme des cours et des entraînements. La veille des vacances, tout le monde prépara ses sacs, y compris Yorichiyô car les étudiants seraient logés par la division ayant accepté de les recevoir. Le lendemain, les sacs ficelés, les étudiants quittèrent l'académie. Yorichiyô et Kira firent un bout de route en compagnie de Hinamori qui retournait à Jurinan. Ils s'arrêtèrent à un carrefour pour se faire leurs adieux. Hinamori semblait un peu triste de retourner chez elle sans Yorichiyô qui l'avait accompagné les deux années précédentes.

- Dommage que tu ne rentres pas avec moi, Kizaka-chan. On s'amuse bien toutes les deux.  
Yorichiyô ne trouvait pas vraiment amusant de passer ses étés à entraîner Hinamori au sabre mais il fallait avouer que l'aide de la jeune fille lui avait été vraiment utile pour faire des progrès en kido curatif, la matière où elle était la moins à l'aise.

- Shiro-chan ne va pas être content que tu ne viennes pas, révéla Hinamori sur le ton du secret. Il t'aime bien, je crois.

- Eh bien, tu lui diras bonjour de ma part.  
Hinamori hocha la tête en souriant.

- Passe de bon vacances et n'oublie pas de réviser tes bases en kendo.

- D'accord! Tu me raconteras comment ça s'est passé?

- En détails.  
Hinamori se tourna dans la direction de la porte.

- Au revoir Kizaka-chan, au revoir Kira-kun. Amusez vous bien.

- Au revoir Hinamori-chan, répondit Kira en rougissant.  
Elle s'en alla en courant, son paquetage sur le dos. Kira et Yorichiyô prirent la direction de la quatrième division.

- Je ne pense pas que l'on s'amuse beaucoup cet été, remarqua Kira dans un soupir.  
Yorichiyô acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Il parcoururent le reste du chemin en silence, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. C'était ce qu'il y avait de bien avec Kira, du point de vue de Yorichiyô, pas besoin de se forcer à faire la conversation. Le silence ne le dérangeait pas, pas plus qu'il dérangeait la jeune fille. Du temps où elle était vivante, Kira était loin d'être l'un de ses personnages favoris mais Yorichiyô devait bien avouer qu'il était de présence agréable et simple. Pas besoin de se casser la tête avec lui.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à l'hôpital de la quatrième division. Ils passèrent les grandes portes marquées du kanji 4 et entrèrent dans le hall. Ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'ils devaient faire, ils abordèrent l'un des gardes de faction devant la porte.

- Excusez-moi, commença Kira. Nous sommes les étudiants de troisième année et nous désirons voir le capitaine Unohana ou tout autre responsable qui pourraient nous donner nos ordre.  
Pendant un instant, le garde le regarda de haut et Yorichiyô se dit que c'était très mauvais signe si même un planton de la quatrième division les prenait de si haut. Ils allaient réellement passer l'été à récurer les toilettes!

- Vous êtes les étudiants de l'académie, fit une voix.  
Yorichiyô et Kira se tournèrent dans sa direction et virent arriver une grande jeune femme, plus grande que la majorité des hommes qu'ils avaient pu croiser jusque là.

- Je suis Kotetsu Isane, vice-capitaine de la quatrième division. Soyez la bienvenue parmi nous, pour si peu de temps que ce soit.  
Elle s'inclina. Les étudiants s'inclinèrent plus bas encore.

- Le capitaine Unohana m'a prévenue de votre arrivée. Je vas vous montrer vos quartiers, veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît.  
Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et partit dans les couloirs à pas vifs. Abandonnant le troufion à son poste, les étudiants la suivirent. Elle marchait vite avec ses grandes jambes, obligeant les étudiants trotter derrière elle. Ils traversèrent une bonne partie de la caserne, laissant derrière eux l'hôpital pour rejoindre les dortoirs des simples shinigami. Elle désigna une porte à Kira:

- Vous dormirez ici, Kira-kun. Vous avez trois colocataires. Pour l'instant, ils sont tous en service, mais vous ferez leur connaissance ce soir.  
Kira hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte pour découvrir sa nouvelle chambre.

- Je vous attends devant la salle des infirmières au premier étage dans une demie heure, Kira-kun, indiqua Isane. Venez Kizaka-chan.  
Yorichiyô la suivit jusqu'à sa chambre qui était située à l'étage supérieur.

- Voici votre chambre.  
Elle lui donna les mêmes indications et les mêmes directives qu'à Kira puis la laissa seule pour ranger ses affaires.

Yorichiyô regarda autour d'elle avec un soupir. C'était ça une chambre de shinigami? Pas de quoi crier "venez voir"! Un peu plus grande que sa propre chambre de l'académie, elle était pourtant tout aussi spartiate. Visiblement on vivait à quatre dans cette chambre car il y avait quatre placards, quatre petites tables avec un coussin et quatre petites lampes. Yorichiyô se jura qu'elle serait officier et qu'elle aurait ses propres quartiers même si pour ça, elle devait passer les trois prochaines années à étudier jours et nuits.

Elle ouvrit les placards pour trouver celui qui était vide et rangea ses affaires dedans. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle quitta la chambre et essaya de trouver son chemin jusqu'au point de rendez-vous où Isane devait les rejoindre. Kira la rattrapa en cours de route et tous les deux se lancèrent à la recherche de la salle des infirmières. Ils parvinrent à la trouver sans trop de mal après s'être toutefois fait indiquer le chemin par un shinigami qu'ils croisèrent dans un couloir. Isane les y rejoignit après un moment.

- Venez avec moi, je vais vous présenter à celle qui sera votre supérieur au cours de votre passage parmi nous. J'ai fait en sorte que vous puissiez travailler ensemble, comme ça, vous ne seraient pas trop perdus!  
Yorichiyô se demanda s'il fallait la remercier ou non.

Isane les conduisit vers une salle dans un autre couloir où les attendait une shinigami portant une blouse blanche au dessus de son shihakushô.

- Bonjour, Watanabe-san, lança Isane en entrant. Voici les deux étudiants de l'académie dont je vous ai parlé. Je vous les confie.  
L'autre se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Je vous laisse à présent, j'ai du travail.  
Isane s'en alla sans un regard en arrière. Pendant un instant, les étudiants et la shinigami s'observèrent en silence. L'air arrogant et mauvais de la femme ne plu pas du tout à Yorichiyô qui soutint son regard avec une froideur digne de Byakuya Kuchiki.

- Je me nomme Watanabe Tomoko, sixième siège de la quatrième division. Je me fiche de connaître vos nom. Voilà vos instruments de travail prenez les et mettez vous au boulot, je ne veux plus avoir à faire à vous.  
D'un geste de la main elle leur désigna un coin de la pièce où se trouvaient des balais brosse et des seaux. Kira et Yorichiyô échangèrent un regard stupéfait.

- Excusez-moi, commença Kira d'une voix hésitante. Je pensais que nous étions là pour apprendre comment fonctionne une division et non pour faire me ménage.  
La femme lui lança un regard méprisant.

- Vous êtes ici parce que le capitaine Aizen a des idées débiles, et pour aucune autre raison. C'est moi qui ai hérité de vous autres gamins inutiles, alors vous allez faire ce que je vous dis.  
Kira recula d'un pas mais Yorichiyô ne bougea pas.

- Viens, Kira, fit-elle. Cette femme ne vaut pas la peine que tu perdes ton temps avec elle.  
Elle attrapa Kira par le poignet et l'entraîna derrière elle en lançant à la femme un regard polaire. Chacun d'eux pris un sceau et un balais et s'en allèrent sans accorder un seul regard à la harpie.

- Pouffiasse! Cracha Yorichiyô en claquant la porte derrière elle. Une expérience aussi intéressante gâchée par la faute d'une telle connasse. Je me demande ce que le capitaine Aizen en penserait! Tu crois que si je note sur le rapport de fin de stage "Désolée, capitaine, mais je n'ai rien vu d'autre que les fonds de cuvettes des chiottes de la quatrième division" il viendra pour éliminer cette pouf?  
Kira ouvrit des yeux ronds stupéfait d'entendre Yorichiyô proférer de telles insultes, elle qui était si calme habituellement, autant que par l'idée du doux et aimable capitaine Aizen tuant quelqu'un de sang froid.

Étant donné que la dénommée Watanabe ne leur avait pas dit ce qu'il devaient nettoyer, les étudiants passèrent le reste de la journée à errer sans but dans les couloirs de l'hôpital balais sur l'épaule et sceau à la main. Personne ne leur posa la moindre question pas plus qu'on ne fit attention à eux, ce qui poussa Yorichiyô à se demander si trimballer un sceau et un balais n'était pas la meilleure façon de s'infiltrer quelque part. Un instant elle se demanda si Ichigo et ses compagnons auraient pu passer plus inaperçus s'ils avaient essayé d'infiltrer Las Noches de cette manière. L'idée de Ichigo ayant un balai dans le dos à la place de son zanpakutô et trimbalant Nell dans un sceau la fit rire, à la stupéfaction de Kira qui lui lança un regard interrogateur.

A midi, ils posèrent leur matériel dans un coin et se rendirent au réfectoire de la division. Là aussi ils passèrent totalement inaperçus. Yorichiyô se dit que ce n'était pas étonnant qu'Aizen ait pu mettre au point un plan pareil sans que personne ne s'en rendent compte. Les shinigami manquaient réellement de vigilance. Il semblait que chez eux, comme chez les humains, on ne prenait de mesures en vue d'éviter un problème qu'une fois que ledit problème avait déjà eu lieu. Un instant elle se demanda s'ils ne méritaient pas tout simplement de subir ce qui leur pendait au nez.

Le soir chacun d'eux regagna sa chambre. Lorsque Yorichiyô arriva à la sienne, celle-ci était encore vide. Elle récupéra ses affaires de toilette dans son placard, posa son zanpakutô blanc sur un râtelier et fila à la douche. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle surpris ses camarades de chambres temporaires occupées à jouer avec son zanpakutô. La vision de ces trois filles tripotant son sabre en riant comme trois idiotes lui déplut profondément. Lorsque l'une d'elle dégaina la lame parfaitement polie, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

- Excusez-moi, gronda-t-elle en entrant dans la chambre. Je ne permet à personne de toucher à mon zanpakutô, fussent même des shinigami. Remettez le à sa place immédiatement.  
Les trois filles se tournèrent vers elle.

- Tu disais? ricana celle qui tenait le sabre.

- Je disais: poses ça toute suite, idiote, si tu ne veux pas que je te le fasse regretter.  
Ça fit rire la fille.

- Voyez-vous ça, une étudiante de l'académie ose me menacer.

- Tu devrais apprendre à rester à ta place, ma petite, fit une deuxième.

- Et si on s'amusait, fit celle qui tenait le sabre.  
Elle le pointa sur sa maîtresse.

- Sais-tu au moins de quoi ton joujou est capable, ma petite, ricana-t-elle.  
C'était assurément une très mauvaise idée. Yorichiyô était déjà de mauvaise humeur et n'avait certainement envie de jouer avec trois idiotes qui venaient à peine de sortir de l'académie.

- J'avoue que je ne connaît pas tout, fit Yorichiyô avec un sourire mauvais. Mais j'en sais suffisamment pour vous botter le cul.  
D'un shunpô, elle se rua sur la fille qui tenait son sabre et la désarma avant même que l'autre ait comprit ce qui se passait. A son tour Yorichiyô pointa son sabre sur la fille.

- Fin du jeu, grogna-t-elle, le fourreau maintenant.  
La troisième fille, qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à maintenant, s'approcha d'un pas hésitant et prit le fourreau à sa camarade avant de le rendre.

- Excuses les, fit-elle d'une voix douce.  
Yorichiyô prit le fourreau sans dire un mot et remit le sabre dedans. Elle alla ensuite le poser sur le râtelier dans son coin de la chambre.

_"Idiot, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé?_

_"Je n'allais pas te déranger pour ça,_ répondit Taï._ Tu avais bien besoin d'un peu de réconfort après la__ déception __que fut cette journée._

_"Je ne suis pas déçue,_ protesta Yorichiyô en faisant la moue.  
Le rire clair du phoenix raisonna au fond de son esprit.

_"Allons, je suis une partie de toi, je ressens tes émotions aussi bien que toi! Tu ne peux pas me mentir._  
Yorichiyô soupira et s'assit sur les tatami devant le râtelier.

_"Je sais. Mais parfois, ça me soulage de penser le contraire._

_"Je comprends! _  
Un petit sourire apparu sur les lèvres de la jeune-fille. Sans accorder un regard aux trois filles qui l'observaient comme si elle était folle, elle se leva et se dirigea vers son placard. Elle déroula son futon et se coucha sans prêter attention aux trois autres.

Le lendemain, Watanabe, ayant comprit son erreur de la veille, les assigna au nettoyage du troisième étage. Furieuse, Yorichiyô tourna les talons sans accorder le moindre regard à la mégère. Il en fut ainsi durant toute la première semaine. La colère de Yorichiyô ne se calmait pas. Conscient que la moindre étincelle pouvait la faire exploser, Kira évitait soigneusement de mettre de l'huile sur le feu. Le seul point positif, qui ne l'aurait ans doute pas été pour quelqu'un d'autre, c'était que ses colocataire faisaient comme si elle n'existait pas et ne lui parlaient jamais. D'abord, les filles pensèrent lui donner une leçon en la mettant sur le coté mais elles s'aperçurent bien vite que leur manège n'affectait pas du tout Yorichiyô qui ne leur accordait du reste, aucune attention.

A la fin de la première semaine cependant, un événement se produisit. Le capitaine Unohana fit appeler Kira et Yorichiyô dans son bureau pour connaître leur avis sur sa division. Si elle s'attendait à recevoir des félicitations de la part des étudiants, elle fut sans doute cruellement déçue car Yorichiyô ne se cracha pas dans la main pour lui faire remarquer que la situation lui déplaisait.

- Ce que je pense de la division. Ma fois, je pense que les toilettes et les parquets sont très bien entretenus. Pour le reste je ne peut malheureusement rien dire.  
Unohana la regarda un instant en silence tandis que Kira la fixait d'un regard horrifié par un tel manque de respect envers un capitaine.

- Je ne comprends pas, fit Unohana en lui lançant un doux sourire.  
Ce sourire apaisa un peu la colère qui brûlait dans le coeur de la jeune fille.

- Nous n'avons gère fait plus que frotter les sols et récurer les toilettes depuis notre arrivée, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle essayait de rendre calme.  
Unohana les regarda tout deux avec étonnement. Kira confirma les propos de Yorichiyô d'un simple hochement de tête.

- Je vous ai portant confié à la sixième équipe de soin, dirigé par Watanabe. C'est pourtant une bonne équipe.

- Je ne peux rien dire de l'équipe, fit Yorichiyô puisque je ne connaît que cette ... cette femme qui nous prend pour ses larbins.  
Unohana resta silencieuse un instant.

- Je vais voir ça avec elle. En attendant, Isane va vous chaperonner.  
La vice capitaine, assise derrière son bureau, hocha la tête.

- Revenez me voir ce soir.  
Les étudiants sortirent en compagnie de Isane.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait aussi mal avec Watanabe, confia la vice capitaine. C'est vrai, elle est un peu autoritaire mais c'est un bon médecin.  
Il y eut un instant de silence.

- Je vais commencer par vous faire visiter, fit Isane.  
Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils visitèrent l''hôpital et la caserne. Isane les présenta à quelques officiers qu'ils croisèrent. Elle les invita à la suivre lorsqu'elle se rendit en salle de soin pour s'occuper d'un blessé. Elle leur montra comment traiter une blessure à l'aide d'un kido de soin et même à poser des points de suture quand le kido n'était pas suffisant.

- Vous n'avez pas peur du sang, on dirait.  
Les étudiants se contentèrent d'approuver les yeux fixées sur ses mains suturant la plaie. C'était quand même plus instructif que de passer la serpillière. Dans la soirée, Unohana les convoqua pour leur faire part de leur nouvelle affectation. L'équipe à laquelle elle les adjoignait avait promit de leur faire découvrir les activité journalière de la quatrième division. Ils la remercièrent avant d'aller manger et de regagner leurs chambres.

La semaine suivante fut beaucoup plus riche en en découvertes et en expérience que la première. La nouvelle équipe les assigna à une salle de soin comme n'importe quel membre et leur apprit aussi bien à soigner les plaies sans gravité qu'à rédiger les rapports de soin. Le responsable de leur équipe, Yasuada Shô, prit même toute une soirée de son temps libre pour apprendre aux étudiants le fonctionnement hiérarchique et les interaction professionnelles au sein d'une division du Gotei 13. La mauvaise humeur de Yorichiyô était de l'histoire ancienne, elle était redevenue la jeune fille décidée mais aimable qu'elle était habituellement. Ses colocataires ne lui adressaient toujours pas la parole mais elle s'en moquait. D'ailleurs, elle ne les voyait que le matin et un soir sur quatre, quand elle n'était pas de garde nocturne avec son équipe.

C'est d'ailleurs au cours de l'une de ces gardes que ce produisit l'évènement majeur de cette année là pour elle.

A début de la troisième semaines, son équipe était de garde un soir et l'autre équipe qui, habituellement, assurait la permanence avec eux venait d'être appelée sur les lieux d'une rixe entre des membres des onzième et septième division. Plusieurs blessés étaient à déplorer des deux cotés. En revanche, tout était tranquille au sein de l'hôpital. Pendant que leur supérieur et quelques uns de ses hommes faisaient le tours des patients qu'ils avaient à visiter ce soir là, Yorichiyô, Kira et quelques autres shinigami infirmiers achevaient les rapports de soin de la journée ou jouaient aux cartes dans un coin. Ils ne s'attendaient certainement à ce qui allait arriver.

Il était tard, Yorichiyô commençait à s'endormir sur ses papiers lorsqu'un jeune shinigami entra en trombe dans le hall à proximité de la salle dans laquelle la jeune fille et ses équipiers attendaient que le temps passe.

- Venez vite, s'écria-t-il. C'est urgent!  
Tirés de leur torpeur, les shinigami infirmiers bondirent sur leurs pieds et se ruèrent hors de la salle pour voir ce qui se passait. Le jeune homme était couvert de sang, une plaie ouverte à son front saignait abondamment. Il tenait son bras droit, visiblement fracturé vu l'angle étrange qu'il formait avec le reste de son corps, avec le gauche.

- Shimori Seto, cinquième division. Mon groupe était en mission au Rukongai quand des hollow d'une force incroyable nous sont tombés dessus.

- Combien y-a-t-il de victimes? demanda Yasuada, le chef de l'équipe.

- Au moins six morts, fit le blessé. Mais les autres arrivent derrière moi, j'étais le seul capable de venir vous prévenir. Le vice-capitaine Ichimaru est le plus gravement blessé.  
A ces mots, le coeur de Yorichiyô sembla s'arrêter. Le flacon de désinfectant qu'elle apportait pour la coupure que ce Shimori avait au front faillit lui échapper des mains. Elle dut faire un effort pour se reprendre. Elle apporta le flacon à Yasuada qui donnait ses ordres pour l'accueil des blessés. Si Yorichiyô doutait de l'efficacité de la quatrième division, ce qu'elle vit ce soir là aurait aisément pu la faire changer d'avis. En quelques minutes plusieurs salles de soin et plusieurs chambres furent préparées. Lorsque les premiers blessés arrivèrent, les shinigami infirmiers les répartirent dans les salles. Yorichiyô resta près de Yasuada serrant toujours la bouteille de désinfectant dans ses mains tremblantes. Elle attendait Gin et son anxiété était telle qu'elle n'entendait même plus les paroles rassurantes que Taï lui adressait.

Gin arriva quelque minutes plus tard avec les derniers blessés. Yasuada laissa les autres blessés aux mains de ses hommes et se dirigea vers la civière sur laquelle gisait le vice-capitaine inconscient. Son kimono était déchiré en plusieurs endroits et une pièce de tissus imbibée de sang était pressée contre sa poitrine et son épaule gauche. Yorichiyô sentit ses jambes se ramollir quand Yasuada souleva le tissus pour dévoiler la plaie. Trois profondes entailles parallèles sillonnaient son épaule jusqu'à au bas de son muscle pectoral déchiré. Du sang s'en échappait à flot signe qu'une artère avait peut-être été touché.

- Remue toi, ordonna soudain Yasuada à Yorichiyô.  
Elle était la seule encore présente avec lui.

- Pose ça et viens ici, Kizaka.  
Sortant de sa torpeur, Yorichiyô posa la bouteille sur le sol et s'avança vers la civière.

- Il va vivre? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.  
Yasuada leva les yeux vers elle.

- Je ne peux pas le dire...  
Il examina la plaie, provoquant une giclée de sang qui souilla son uniforme.

- Bon sang, il perd beaucoup trop de sang. Kizaka amène toi, bordel!  
La jeune fille le rejoignit. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire "ouf!" l'infirmier lui attrapa la main et la plongea dans la plus béantes des plaies.

- Tes mains son plus fines que les miennes. Trouve l'origine de l'hémorragie et stoppe là.

- A ... Avec quoi.

- Avec tes doigts, idiote! Répliqua le shinigami. Trouve le trou dans l'artère et bouche le avec ton doigt.  
Yorichiyô se demanda un instant si elle n'était pas soudain prisonnière d'un épisode d'Urgence ou d'une autre série médicale américaine dans le même genre. Tandis que Yasuada invoquait un papillon de l'enfer pour appeler Unohana à la rescousse, Yorichiyô chercha à tâtons ce qui pouvait ressembler à une fuite. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait et espérait vivement ne pas aggraver la blessure de Gin. Bon sang, si elle avait dit à Kano qu'un jour elle se retrouverait ainsi, la main enfoncée dans la poitrine de son idole pour essayer de le sauver, son amie l'aurait prise pour une folle! Elle aussi d'ailleurs!

- Ah, je crois que j'ai trouvé, s'exclama-t-elle en sentant le sang pulser sous ses doigt. Oh! Attendez, il y a autre chose.  
Au fond de la plaie elle sentit quelque chose de dur et tranchant lui entailler le bout du doigt malgré ses gants.

- On dirait un morceau de métal. Je ne suis pas certaine, mais je pense qu'il colmate en partie la déchirure de l'artère. Je vais essayer de boucher le reste en attendant l'arrivée du capitaine.  
Le pli soucieux qui apparut aussitôt sur le front de Yasuada révéla à Yorichiyô que ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle et que la blessure de Gin était plus grave que prévue. Il se pencha sur le vice capitaine et inspecta ses blessure.

- On ne peut pas attendre le capitaine, transportons le en salle d'opération, vite.  
Yorichiyô pâlit. La salle d'opération était le dernier recours quand les pouvoirs curatifs des membres de la quatrième division étaient insuffisants. L'état de Gin était-il à ce point inquiétant.

- Je veux que vous gardiez le doigt dans la plaie pendant le transport, fit Yasuada à Yorichiyô vous vous en sentez capable.  
Elle hocha faiblement la tête avant d'essuyer la sueur qui coulait sur son front avec la manche de son bras libre. Yasuada appela des infirmiers à la rescousse et chacun d'eux prit un coin du brancard avant de le soulever. Des ordres furent donnés auxquels Yorichiyô ne prêta pas vraiment attention. Les infirmiers emmenèrent Gin en faisant attention à ne pas trop le secouer. Quand ils arrivèrent à la salle d'opération le capitaine Unohana les y attendait déjà et tout était déjà prêt à accueillir le blessé. Yorichiyô se demanda comment la femme capitaine avait pu arriver aussi vite et les prendre de vitesse. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant. Elle était capitaine après tout!

Unohana donna des ordres brefs et tout le monde se hâta d'obéir et de prendre sa place, ceux qui n'avaient plus rien à faire sur place sortirent de la salle. Gin fut placé sur la table et Unohana jeta un coup d'oeil à ses blessures.

- Ne bougez surtout pas, Kizaka-chan, ordonna-t-elle.  
Yorichiyô hocha la tête. Elle avait mal dans l'épaule à force de tenir son bras immobile dans la même position. Une infirmière s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire et lui épongea le front. Yorichiyô la remercia d'une voix aiguë et grinçante qu'elle ne reconnu pas. Tout le monde s'activa autour d'eux mais Yorichiyô n'osait pas bouger de peur de faire quelque chose d'irréversible. Unohana inspecta longuement la plaie de Gin avant de lancer un regard vers Yorichiyô.

- Ça va aller, vous serez bientôt libre, Kizaka-chan.  
Yorichiyô se contenta de hocher la tête. Bientôt, les infirmières découpèrent le kimono de Gin, révélant ses blessures. Yorichiyô faillit s'évanouir. Ses jambe commencèrent à se dérober sous elle tandis qu'un froid insidieux s'emparait de son corps. Sa vision se troubla.

- ça va Kizaka-chan, demanda soudain Unohana.  
Arrachée à son malaise, Yorichiyô se redressa en secouant la tête, comme si elle se réveillait d'un cauchemar.

- Euh ... Oui!

- Vous n'avez pas peur du sang?

- Non!  
Unohana lui lança un petit sourire. Yorichiyô regarda les blessures. Son coeur fit un bond quand elle comprit. C'était donc ça ... Les fameuses cicatrices en forme de coup de griffes que Gin avait sur l'épaule gauche et qui l'avaient tant intriguée quand elle lisait le manga! Elle s'était toujours demandé d'où ça pouvait venir. Et là, elle avait les mains dedans!

Pendant un moment qui lui parut une éternité, les infirmiers officièrent autour d'eux. Gin fut rapidement anesthésié et préparé pour l'opération. A l'aide d'un scalpel Unohana élargit l'ouverture de la plaie dans laquelle Yorichiyô avait plongé la main et l'inspecta longuement afin de découvrir où se situait l'hémorragie et comment le corps étranger était placé dans la blessure.

- C'est une griffe de hollow, remarqua-t-elle lorsqu'elle l'eut trouvé. Et voilà l'origine de l'hémorragie. C'est bon, Kizaka-chan, vous pouvez retirer vos doigts.  
Yorichiyô obéit doucement, sa main étant un peu engourdie, et recula pour laisser la place aux médecins.

- Sortez maintenant, ordonna une infirmière.

- Excusez moi, puis-je rester? Demanda-t-elle à Unohana.  
La femme médecin lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil.

- Quand j'étais en première année, le vice-capitaine Ichimaru nous a sauvé d'une meute de hollow géants, mes camarades et moi-même. Je lui dois la vie. J'aimerai rester même si je ne fais rien d'autre que regarder de loin.  
Unohana la jaugea un instant du regard avant de hocher brièvement la tête. Après tout cette petite avait contribuer à garder le vice capitaine en vie et elle avait assez bien supporté la situation. De nombreuses recrues se seraient évanouies en voyant ça.

- Mettez vous dans un coin et ne vous faites pas remarquer.  
Yorichiyô hocha la tête et alla se blottir dans un coin où elle ne gênerait personne. Une infirmière lui apporta une blouse et un calot qu'elle enfila rapidement. Son uniforme était déjà couvert de sang mais elle n'y fit pas attention.

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'entre le moment où Gin était arrivé à l'hôpital et celui où elle avait pu ôter la main de son thorax, il s'était écoulé cinq minutes en tout et pour tout. Le temps paraissait horriblement long et déformé, chaque minute paraissait des heures, seul le bip régulier des instruments permettait de se rendre compte que le temps passait toujours normalement et que seule sa perception était troublée. Elle observa tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle mais tout ça lui semblait si loin qu'elle avait l'impression que c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui se tenait dans ce petit coin, priant silencieusement. Car oui, elle priait, sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle ignorait s'il y avait effectivement un dieu pour veiller sur les shinigami mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

Elle resta adossée au mur froid pendant des heures. Quatre heures fastidieuses s'écoulèrent sans qu'elle bouge un muscle, tant et si bien que les infirmiers finirent par oublier sa présence. Quand Unohana s'écarta de la table en ôtant son masque et sa blouse, Yorichiyô bondit dans sa direction.

- Capitaine, comment va-t-il?  
Unohana sembla surprise de la voir là. Elle se passa la main sur le front avec lassitude.

- Difficile à dire pour le moment. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Les prochaines heures seront décisives. Vous devriez allez vous reposer Kizaka-chan.

- Permettez moi de vous demander l'autorisation de m'occuper du vice capitaine Ichimaru durant son séjour ici, capitaine.  
Yorichiyô craignit d'être allé trop loin devant le silence de la femme médecin.

- Je crains que vous n'ayez pas les compétences nécessaires, jeune fille.

- J'en suis consciente mais je voudrais quand même pouvoir veiller sur le vice-capitaine.  
Unohana semblait soucieuse.

- Je verrai ça demain, pour le moment nous sommes tous fatigués et les décisions prises dans ce genre d'état ne sont jamais les bonne. Je vous ferai connaître ma réponse durant la matinée.  
Yorichiyô hocha la tête d'un air un peu déçu. Elle salua le capitaine Unohana et quitta la salle tandis que des infirmiers transféraient Gin, toujours inconscient, dans une chambre.

Yorichiyô regagna ses quartiers et prit dans son placard ses affaires de toilette. Il était presque trois heures du matin et les couloirs étaient vide. Elle se doucha en se demandant ce que Kira avait pu faire durant cette agitation puis alla se coucher en traînant un peu les pieds. Elle eut du mal à s'endormir malgré sa fatigue. La pensée que Gin se battait pour vivre quelque part dans ce même bâtiment la maintint éveillé encore un long moment. Même les paroles rassurantes de Taï ne parvinrent pas à l'apaiser.

--

Yorichiyô se réveilla en retard le lendemain. La chambre était vide quand elle se leva. Elle maudit silencieusement les idiotes qui lui servaient de colocataires. Ces filles étaient juste bonnes à colporter des ragots et à se manucurer les ongles durant leur pose. Lâchant des malédictions entre ses dents, la jeune fille s'habilla rapidement avant de descendre à la salle de garde. Heureusement qu'elle avait pris sa douche le soir ça lui fit gagner du temps.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle commune, elle tomba sur Yasuada qui semblait l'attendre. Le jeune home se leva dés qu'il la vit et s'avança vers elle.

- Suis moi, Kizaka. Le capitaine Unohana a dit qu'elle nous confiait le soin de veiller sur le vice-capitaine Ichimaru.  
La mauvaise humeur de Yorichiyô s'évapora d'un seul coup.

- C'est vrai?  
Yasuada se contenta de hocher la tête.

Tous les deux se hâtèrent de rejoindre la chambre dans laquelle Gin avait été installé. Sur le chemin, Yasuada expliqua à Yorichiyô tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir de l'état de Gin sans rien omettre. La jeune fille l'écouta religieusement en hochant la tête de temps à autres. En entrant, Yorichiyô constat que si Gin était toujours inconscient, au moins, il n'avait plus besoin du respirateur qui avait été relégué dans un coin de la chambre.

- Nous allons commencer par changer les pansements du vice capitaine Ichimaru.  
Yorichiyô hocha la tête et enfila les gants stériles qui se trouvaient à sa disposition. Elle aida Yasuada à retirer le yukata blanc que portait Gin et tous deux se mirent à la tâche. Les pansements souillés furent placés dans des récipients. Yorichiyô jeta un coup d'oeil aux blessures. Elles étaient rouges à vif et gonflées mais elles étaient propres, sans croûte ni écoulement. Les points de sutures semblaient sur le point de craquer sous la pression dut au gonflement des chairs mais Yorichiyô savait qu'ils tiendraient. Yasuada appliqua sur les plaies un onguent destiné à apaiser la douleur et à limiter le gonflement des chairs après l'opération. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils pansèrent soigneusement la poitrine du blessé de pansements propres. Ils le rhabillèrent puis le recouchèrent dans le lit. Tandis que Yorichiyô soignait les plaies plus légères qui couvrait le corps de Gin, Yasuada changea les flacons de la perfusion après avoir vérifié les notes laissées par les infirmières sur une plaque au pied du lit. Tout semblait être en ordre.

- Tu te souviens comment on fait une piqûre? Demanda soudain Yasuada.

- Oui.

- Parfait! À deux heure tu viendras renouveler l'injection du vice capitaine. Je te surveillerai.  
Yorichiyô hocha brièvement la tête.

- D'accord.  
Ils quittèrent la chambre. Une fois dans le couloir, le regard turquoise de Yorichiyô croisa les yeux bleu clair d'une femme qui attendait devant la porte. Son coeur fit un bond lorsqu'elle la reconnu. Malgré ses cheveux courts, l'absence du badge de vice-capitaine et de son écharpe rose, elle la reconnu aussitôt. Matsumoto Rangiku se tenait en face d'elle.

- Bonjour, vous désirez quelque chose, demanda la jeune fille tout en se doutant de la réponse.  
Les yeux de la blonde se promenèrent un instant sur le visage et l'uniforme de Yorichiyô. La jeune fille s'inclina.

- Je me nomme Kizaka Yorichiyô, élève en troisième année à l'académie des shinigami. Pour le moment Yasuada-san et moi nous nous occupons du vice-capitaine Ichimaru.

- Matsumoto Rangiku, quatrième siège de la dixième division. Puis-je voir Gin?  
Yasuada et Yorichiyô échangèrent un regard. D'un hochement de tête le jeune homme donna son accord puis demanda à Yorichiyô de rester avec la blonde pendant sa visite.

- Le vice-capitaine est encore inconscient, prévint Yorichiyô en ouvrant la porte.

- Oh, Gin! Soupira Rangiku en s'arrêtant devant le lit.  
Yorichiyô lui amena une chaise et la blonde s'assit au chevet de son ami, frère, amant ... Yorichiyô aurait donné cher pour savoir ce qu'il y avait entre eux à ce moment.

- Il est encore dans un état grave, mais le capitaine Unohana pense que le plus dur est passé. Il lui faudra quelques temps pour s'en remettre cependant.  
Rangiku hocha silencieusement la tête.

- Que s'est-il passé?

- Ça, je ne suis pas au courant. Le seule chose que je sais, c'est ce que j'ai entendu hier quand les hommes de la cinquième divisions sont arrivés. L'équipe du vice capitaine Ichimaru est tombée sur un groupe de hollow particulièrement rusés et puissants. Si ça peut vous soulager, il paraît que le vice capitaine en a occie quatre avant d'être blessé.  
Cela ne sembla pas beaucoup réjouir Rangiku.

- C'est toujours comme ça avec lui, révéla-t-elle en caressant les cheveux du blessé d'une main. Il fait attention pendant un moment et puis hop! Il redevient négligent!

_"Je saurai m'en souvenir_, songea Yorichiyô.

- A croire qu'il a toujours besoin de quelqu'un derrière lui pour veiller sur lui.

_"Si seulement ça pouvait être moi!_  
Yorichiyô fronça les sourcils en voyant les larmes couler sur les joues de la blonde. Elle lui tendit un mouchoir pour les essuyer.

- Ne pleurez pas Matsumoto-san, le vice-capitaine est plus fort qu'il en a l'air, il s'en sortira, vous verrez.

- Je sais mais ça ne l'empêchera pas de faire la même erreur à la première occasion.

- Probablement. Le vice capitaine a l'air d'être le genre d'homme que l'on ne change pas, même en faisant de gros efforts.  
Rangiku releva la tête et observa Yorichiyô pendant un instant.

- Vous connaissez Gin?

- Oui et non. Je ne l'ai rencontré que deux fois, il y a deux ans. J'ai passé peu de temps près de lui mais j'ai pu noter quelques petites choses. Il est du genre à ne pas écouter ce qu'on lui dit, ni à faire attention aux conséquences de ses actions.  
Rangiku semblait surprise.

- On croirait que vous le connaissez depuis des années.  
Yorichiyô préféra ne pas répondre à ça. Rangiku l'observa un instant.

- En général, Gin n'est pas très apprécié, soupira-t-elle. Si seulement il arrêtait de se comporter comme un idiot. C'est étonnant de trouver quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur de lui, surtout quelqu'un aussi jeune que vous. Puis-je vous demander comment vous avez connu Gin?

- J'étais en première année quand le capitaine Aizen et le vice-capitaine Ichimaru sont venus visiter l'académie. J'ai eu la chance de faire partie d'un petit groupe de privilégiés qui ont pu bénéficier de l'enseignement et des conseils du capitaine et du vice capitaine durant toute une journée. Et puis, le vice-capitaine Ichimaru nous a sauvé la vie à trois de mes camarades de classe, à Hisagi-san et à moi même.  
Le regard de Rangiku s'éclaira soudain.

- Vous faisiez partie de ce groupe d'étudiants attaqué par des hollow géants dans le monde des humains, il y a deux ans?

- Oui. Sans l'intervention du capitaine Aizen et du vice-capitaine Ichimaru, je ne serais plus là aujourd'hui. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai demandé l'autorisation de m'occuper de lui.

- Je comprend  
il se passa un moment de silence durant lequel les deux jeunes femmes se contentèrent d'observer le blessé qui remuait légèrement dans son sommeil. Son visage était contracté comme sous l'effet d'une vive douleur et de la sueur perlait sur son front. Yorichiyô l'épongea à l'aide d'une compresse.

- Les effets des drogues doivent se dissiper, constat-t-elle.  
Rangiku ne répondit rien. Au cours du silence qui suivit deux coups brefs se firent entendre à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Aizen. Les deux jeune femme bondirent de leurs chaises.

- Capitaine Aizen, s'écrièrent-elles en même temps.  
Elles s'inclinèrent devant lui.

- Je vous en prie, ne soyez pas si formelles.  
Il se planta au pied du lit et observa Gin un pli soucieux au front. Yorichiyô se demanda s'il était inquiet pour ses plans ou si l'accident de Gin n'avait rien à voir avec les manipulations de son supérieur. Eux seuls le savaient, et elle n'allait certainement pas leur poser la question.

- Comment va-t-il?

- Pas très bien, je le crains, répondit Yorichiyô. Mais le capitaine Unohana saura vous en dire plus que moi. Elle devrait passer d'ici un moment, si vous voulez l'attendre.  
Il hocha la tête puis son regard s'attarda sur Yorichiyô, un petit sourire passa sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit l'uniforme de l'académie.

- Vous faites partie de l'échange avec l'académie?  
Entendant ça Rangiku releva la tête et observa Yorichiyô à son tour. Elle avait entendu parler du projet du capitaine Aizen mais elle ignorait que le capitaine Unohana avait accepté de recevoir des étudiants dans sa division. Le jeune fille devant elle était l'un des deux meilleurs étudiants de son année. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que son regard tomba sur le sabre blanc qui n'était définitivement pas un sabre de l'académie... Son zanpakutô? Déjà? C'était rare mais pas impossible. Cette petite était plus forte qu'elle en avait l'air.

- Oui, capitaine. Je suis élève en troisième année. Kizaka Yorichiyô.  
Aizen la regarda un instant, pensif.

- J'ai déjà entendu votre nom ...  
Yorichiyô allait lui répondre mais il l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

- Non, non, ,ne me dites rien, ça va me revenir. J'ai une excellente mémoire des noms et visages.

_"Je veux bien le croire,_ pensa Yorichiyô en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. _Sinon il n'aurait pas garder en mémoire le nom de Hinamori comme future victime de ses machinations répugnantes._

_"Méfies-toi, il se souviens de ton nom aussi, à présent,_ remarqua Taï.

_"Pour l'instant, ça ne pose pas de problèmes, au contraire!_

_"Hum! Si tu le dis! _  
Aizen réfléchit un instant en silence avant de se souvenir, ou, tout du moins, de faire semblant de se souvenir si, comme Yorichiyô le pensait, il gardait un oeil sur son petit groupe depuis l'incident avec les hollows.

- Oui, Kizaka-chan, vous étiez dans le groupe d'étudiant que j'ai rencontré à l'académie.

- Oui, capitaine, et aussi dans le groupe d'étudiant que le vice-capitaine Ichimaru et vous avez sauvé dans le monde des humains.

- Je me souviens de vous, affirma le capitaine avec un doux sourire, et de votre zanpakutô blanc.  
Il lança un regard vers le sabre.

- Connaissez vous son nom?

- Pas encore capitaine.  
Aizen allait répondre mais à ce moment la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

- Oh, il y a du monde, remarqua Unohana en entrant accompagnée de Isane Kotetsu. Bonjour capitaine Aizen, bonjour Matsumoto san, Kizaka-chan.  
Rangiku se leva et s'écarta du lit pour laisser la place à Unohana. La femme capitaine examina soigneusement Gin avant de remonter les couvertures sur son torse.

- Comment étaient les blessures ce matins, Kizaka-chan?  
Yorichiyô lui fit une description des blessures qu'elle avait inspecté en compagnie de Yasuada en changeant les bandages de Gin. Unohana hocha la tête comme si elle savait déjà tout ça. Yorichiyô songea que Yasuada avait déjà dû lui faire son rapport sur l'état de Gin.

- Co ... Comment va-t-il? Demanda Rangiku d'une voix tremblante.

- Il va mal, répondit le capitaine Unohana de sa voix douce. Il a subit de graves blessure et a perdu énormément de sang. Cependant, je pense que le pire et passé. Si aucun incident ne se produit dans les prochaines heures, nous pourrons considérer qu'il est sauvé.  
Pour le capitaine Aizen, Unohana se lança dans le compte rendu de l'opération qu'avait subi Gin. Entendant ses révélations, Yorichiyô pâlit, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que son état état était si grave. Si elle l'avait su, il y avait fort à parier qu'elle aurait jamais pu garder son calme aussi longtemps la veille. Elle se serait certainement effondrée.

_"Tu es beaucoup trop faible pour tout ce qui touche à Gin,_ fit remarquer Taï avec raison. _Il va falloir que tu deviennes plus forte et que tu t'endurcisses un peu. Si tu veux vraiment être le vice-capitaine de la troisième division, ce sera indispensable. Même si tu parviens à bien t'entendre avec lui, ce ne doit pas être facile de servir sous les ordres de Gin._

_"Je sais, tu as raison. Je ferai des efforts._  
Taï ne dit rien de plus, mais Yorichiyô sentit son approbation.

- Nous pensons que le hollow qui a blessé le vice-capitaine était un adjucchas, lança soudain Unohana. Les fragments de griffe que j'ai extrait de ses blessures sont encore en cours d'analyse à la douzième division, mais je ne pense pas me tromper.  
Un froid glacial sembla s'abattre sur la chambre tandis que tout le monde regardait Unohana, bouche bée. Aizen semblait réellement surpris, ou alors il était vraiment digne des Oscars.

- Un adjucchas, ici, au Soul Society? Il faut tout de suite en faire part au capitaine général, bégaya Rangiku.

- Il sera informé quand la douzième aura fini ses analyses, fit Unohana.  
La chambre resta plongée dans le silence un moment. La nouvelle semblait avoir assommé tout le monde.

Après quelques minutes de sombre réflexion, Aizen demanda des nouvelles de ses autres hommes et Isane fut envoyée par Unohana l'accompagner à leur chevet. Une fois que les trois femmes furent seules, elles restèrent silencieuses un moment. Rangiku, en dépit des paroles rassurantes de Unohana semblait complètement déprimée. Yorichiyô se remettait du choc que fut la révélation de la gravité des blessures de Gin et de la présence d'un adjucchas en dehors des murs du Seireitei. Ce fut la voix de Unohana qui la tira de sa torpeur.

- Kizaka-chan, il est l'heure de la piqûre du vice-capitaine Ichimaru.  
Pendant une seconde, Yorichiyô, un peu hébétée, la regarda en se demandant ce qu'elle voulait dire puis son cerveau se remit en route.

- Oui, capitaine, je m'en charge.  
Elle prit sur le plateau posé sur le chevet du blessé un petit flacon contenant un liquide clair comme de l'eau. Elle prit ensuite une seringue en verre et une aiguille stérilisées avant de se rendre au pied du lit. Elle consulta les prescriptions de Gin avant de piquer la seringue dans la bouteille et de mesurer soigneusement le volume de liquide, comme Yasuada lui avait apprit. Elle laissa le capitaine Unohana vérifier son travail puis elle piqua la seringue dans le tuyau de la perfusion reliée au bras de Gin et vida le liquide dedans.

- Parfais, commenta Unohana avec un sourire. Il vous faudra renouveler l'opération à cinq heure et à dix heures, ce soir.  
Yorichiyô hocha la tête tandis que Unohana se dirigeait vers la porte.

- Il est temps de laisser le vice-capitaine Ichimaru se reposer maintenant.  
C'était une invitation à quitter la chambre. Rangiku et Yorichiyô la rejoignirent et sortirent derrière elle.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Matsumoto-san, vous pourrez revenir le voir demain.  
Rangiku hocha silencieusement la tête.

- Je vous préviendrai dès que le vice capitaine se réveillera, promit la femme médecin.  
Rangiku la remercia d'une petite voix puis s'en alla. Yorichiyô s'excusa auprès du capitaine et quitta les lieux également. Il était l'heure du déjeuner et, ayant sauté le petit déjeuner, elle mourrait de faim. Elle se proposait donc d'aller manger quelque chose au réfectoire avant de retrouver Yasuada pour le programme de l'après midi.

Par un cruel concours de circonstance, les seules places libres dans la salle se trouvaient à la table de ses trois camarades de chambrée. Avec un soupir de résignation, Yorichiyô se dirigea vers elles et s'installa à l'autre bout de la table, le plus loin possible des trois filles. Malheureusement, elles ne semblaient pas décidées à la laisser en paix.

- Regardez qui voilà fit la plus arrogante des trois, celle qui avait osé menacer Yorichiyô avec son propre zanpakutô. Finit de dormir, mademoiselle l'étudiante en troisième année se décide enfin à se mettre au boulot.  
Yorichiyô fit comme si elle ne l'entendait pas ce qui n'incita pas la fille à se taire.

- Alors, tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui, mademoiselle l'étudiante au zanpakutô? Vider les bassins des abrutis de la onzième division? Récurer les chiottes de quel étage? C'est que c'est important tout ça!  
Elle éclata de rire, suivit de prés par l'une de ses camarade, la troisième fille, celle qui était la plus modérée, celle là même qui avait rendu le fourreau de son zanpakutô à Yorichiyô le jour de son arrivée, se contenta de lui lancer un regard désolé.

- Non, non, je sais, aujourd'hui, elle va en ballade, j'ai entendu dire que la neuvième équipe cherchait des volontaires pour aller nettoyer les cellules des prisonniers à la onzième division. Les barges et les ivrognes, elle doit connaître. Pas vrai, l'étudiante.  
Yorichiyô serra les doigt sur ses baguette. En temps normal, il y a un moment qu'elle aurait répondu, mais elle se retenait cette fois. Hors de question de provoquer un incident avec ces idiotes. Hors de question de les laisser lui prendre sa chance de veiller sur Gin. Sa patience fut bientôt récompensée. Les rires débiles des filles furent interrompus par une voix derrière elles.

- Excuses moi, Kizaka, je peux me joindre à toi?  
Yorichiyô leva les yeux pour voir Kira lui sourire timidement, un plateau chargé de nourriture entre les mains.

- Bien sûr, Kira, assieds-toi.  
Le jeune homme prit la place libre en face de sa camarade de classe.

- On ne s'est pas vu depuis hier, remarqua-t-il. Depuis, cet intervention avec les membres de la cinquième division.

- C'est vrai, approuva la jeune fille. Tu n'as pas eu trop de travail?

- J'ai aidé Mora-san à soigner les blessés les plus légèrement atteint. C'était un peu la folie pendant un moment et puis le vice-capitaine Kotetsu est arrivée avec du renfort et ça a été beaucoup mieux! Et toi, qu'as-tu fais?  
Les deux idiote se mirent à ricaner bruyamment mais Kira n'y fit pas attention.

- C'est vrai ce qu'on dit? Tu as vraiment sauvé la vie du vice-capitaine Ichimaru?  
Tout d'un coup, le silence. Les ricanements et bavardages outrageants des filles se turent instantanément. Elles attendirent la réponse, l'air atterré.

- Oui, mais je n'étais pas seule. Yasuada-san à tout fait, moi j'avais la main dans sa poitrine pour tenter d'endiguer l'hémorragie.  
Kira ouvrit des yeux immense. Il ne fit pas le seul.

- C'est tout ce que j'ai pu faire, fit Yorichiyô. Après le capitaine Unohana est arrivée et elle l'a pris en charge, au bloc opératoire. Je suis juste restée pour regarder.

- Incroyable! Fit Kira, l'air ébahit. Tu as sauvé un vice-capitaine.

- J'aurais fait pareil pour n'importe qui d'autre.

- Je sais, fit Kira avec un sourire.  
Les filles ne se firent plus entendre durant le repas. Yorichiyô eut la surprise de voir que leur quolibets ne l'accueillaient plus à son retour dans la chambre le soir même.

--

Les trois jours suivants se déroulèrent dans le même routine. Yorichiyô et Yasuada donnaient ses soins à Gin avant de se rendre auprès de leurs autres patients. Rangiku venait le voir le soir dès qu'elle quittait son travail. Aizen ne revint pas en personne mais il envoyait l'un de ses officiers prendre des nouvelles de Gin tous les jours. Le jeune homme était toujours inconscient, mais le capitaine Unohana n'était plus inquiète. L'état de Gin s'améliorait d'heure en heure et elle savait qu'il se réveillerait bientôt.

Le quatrième jour, alors qu'elle préparait le matériel pour changer les pansements de Gin et nettoyer ses sutures, Yorichiyô eut la surprise de voir des yeux bleus la regarder avec hébétude. Le coeur de Yorichiyô fit un bond impressionnant dans sa poitrine. Elle se rua vers lui.

- Vice-capitaine, vous êtes réveillé!  
Entendant ça, Yasuada s'approcha à son tour. Gin les regarda tour à tour, l'air complètement perdu.

- Où je suis? Demanda-t-il d'une voix faible et éraillée.

- Vous êtes à la quatrième division, vous avez été blessé. Vous vous souvenez?  
Visiblement l'esprit de Gin était encore confus car il fronça les sourcils, faisant visiblement un effort pour se rappeler ce qui c'était passé. Encore déstabilisé, il essaya de se redresser et poussa un cri quand une douleur foudroyante traversa sa poitrine.

- Non, non, n'essayez pas de bouger, fit Yorichiyô en se précipitant pour le recoucher.  
D'une main posée sur son épaule indemne, elle l'obligea à s'allonger. Gin se laissa faire, essoufflé, la main crispée sur ses blessures.

- Je vais chercher le capitaine Unohana, annonça Yasuada, garde un oeil sur lui.  
Yorichiyô hocha la tête et le jeune homme s'éclipsa rapidement.

- Comment vous sentez-vous? Demanda la jeune fille en se penchant sur le blessé.

- Comme si on avait essayé de m'ouvrir en deux.

- C'est bien ce qui a faillit arriver, soupira Yorichiyô.  
Gin lui lança un regard, les yeux grands ouverts. Il n'avait visiblement pas assez de force pour garder son masque moqueur habituel. A la place, son visage se contractait en une expression de souffrance. Yorichiyô passa un linge sur son visage pour éponger la sueur qui y perlait. Il sembla apprécier l'attention.

- Que fais-tu là, toi, Kizaka-chan?  
Le coeur de Yorichiyô battit plus vite. Elle était à la fois surprise et heureuse de voir qu'il l'avait reconnu et se souvenait d'elle.

- Le capitaine Aizen à invité des étudiants à rejoindre certaines divisions durant les vacances. Vous vous souvenez?

- Ah, oui, soupira Gin en fermant les yeux. Son grand projet.  
Il semblait sur le point de se rendormir mais à ce moment la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer Unohana suivie de Isane Kotetsu et de Yasuada.

- Je suis ravie de voir que vous vous êtes enfin réveillé, vice capitaine, fit Unohana en s'approchant du lit.  
Entendant sa voix, Gin ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers elle.

- Comment vous sentez-vous.

- Épuisé, soupira-t-il.  
Unohana ouvrit doucement le yukata blanc que Gin portait pour l'examiner. Yorichiyô recula pour laisser la place à Isane. Les deux femme passèrent un long moment penchées sur le blessé. Par moment, Gin laissait échapper une plainte. Yorichiyô attendit avec Yasuada qu'elles achèvent leur examen, sans quitter Gin des yeux. Il semblait souffrir terriblement. Ça lui déchirait le coeur. Elle devait se faire violence pour ne pas aller lui prendre la main pour le rassurer. Enfin après un long moment, Unohana se redressa et ôta ses gants.

- Tout ça est encourageant. Vous êtes en bonne voie de rétablissement, vice-capitaine, mais vous avez encore besoin de repos. Je vais vous donner quelque chose pour calmer vos souffrances.  
Elle se détourna du lit et s'approcha du meuble où le traitement de Gin était gardé. Elle prépara une injection et revint vers le lit.

- Vous verrez, vous vous sentirez mieux dans quelques minutes, fit elle en pratiquant l'injection.  
Gin hocha simplement la tête.

- Yasuada-san et Kizaka-chan vont changer vos pansements et après, vous pourrez dormir. Je repasserai vous voir ce soir, reposez-vous bien.  
Elle s'en alla suivie de Isane. Yorichiyô s'approcha du lit et sourit à Gin.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vice-capitaine, ce sera vite fini.  
Il hocha la tête. Yorichiyô et Yasuada l'aidèrent à se redresser pour l'asseoir sur le lit et lui retirèrent son kimono en faisant attention à ne pas trop solliciter son épaule blessée. Le visage crispé, Gin serra les dents pour ne pas crier. Yorichiyô lui ôta ses bandages qu'elle abandonna dans un récipient près d'elle. Yasuada lui tendit un flacon et elle entreprit de nettoyer les blessures. Elles avaient bien meilleur aspect que les jours précédents. Les plaies avaient dégonflé et les points de suture ne semblaient plus aussi tendus. Une légère croûte était visible au dessus des fils et Yorichiyô les nettoya soigneusement, essayant de ne pas faire attention aux sursauts et aux plaintes du blessé. Une fois les plaies nettoyées, Yorichiyô appliqua dessus la solution antiseptique prescrit pas Unohana. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Yorichiyô et Yasuada refirent les pansement avant d'aider Gin à se rhabiller et à s'allonger sur le lit. Yorichiyô remonta les couvertures sur sa poitrine.

- Rendormez-vous maintenant. Matsumoto-san viendra vous voir ce soir.

- Ran-chan?

- Elle est venue tous les jours, elle sera très heureuse d'apprendre que vous avez reprit connaissance. Dormez maintenant.  
Gin ferma les yeux tandis que Yasuada et Yorichiyô quittaient silencieusement la chambre.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, l'état de Gin s'améliora considérablement. La douleur qui le tenaillait toujours s'amenuisa progressivement lui permettant de bouger et parfois de se lever, même contre les ordres de Unohana. Comme il remuait de plus en plus, Yasuada fut obligé de placer son bras gauche en écharpe afin qu'il puisse bouger plus librement sans blesser à nouveau son épaule. Aizen vint le voir une fois ou deux au cours de son hospitalisation et Rangiku venait tous les soirs. Un soir, alors qu'elle entrait dans la chambre pour donner son traitement à Gin, Yorichiyô surprit la blonde occupé à donner la becquée à Gin. Rangiku, ravie, semblait beaucoup s'amuser, alors que Gin faisait plutôt la tête. Yorichiyô essaya de ne pas rire mais le sourire qui passa sur ses lèvres ne passa pas inaperçu. Gin lui lança un regard noir qu'elle fit semblant de ne pas remarquer.

Signe que Gin allait beaucoup mieux: son sourire mi moqueur mi mauvais était réapparut sur son visage et il gardait à nouveaux les yeux fermés. Yorichiyô trouva ça dommage. Il avait de si beaux yeux. D'un bleu si clair que ça faisait froid dans le dos. D'ailleurs, Kano lui devait une glace géante au Café Français, elle avait parié que Gin avait les yeux rouges alors que Yorichiyô soutenait qu'ils étaient bleus. Yorichiyô songea tristement qu'elle ne pourrait jamais profiter de son gain!

La dernière semaine de Yorichiyô et Kira à la quatrième division se déroula calmement. La jeune fille s'occupait toujours de Gin bien que son état se soit grandement amélioré. Unohana l'avait autorisé à quitter sa chambre de temps à autre pour aller se promener, sous réserve que quelqu'un l'accompagne. Parfois, c'était Yorichiyô qui s'en chargeait, parfois Rangiku. Gin s'amusait à leurs dépends, profitant de son état pour les faire tourner bourrique. Les deux jeunes femmes, bien que sachant parfaitement ce qu'il en était, se laissaient faire sans se plaindre ce qui amusait Gin encore d'avantage. Pendant un moment, Yorichiyô se demanda s'il la ferait tourner ainsi en rond quand elle serait son vice-capitaine. Elle décida que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Le dernier jours des vacances, Unohana convoqua Kira et Yorichiyô pour discuter avec eux de leur séjour. Elle semblait plutôt contente d'eux même si elle ne leur fit pas vraiment de compliment. Il semblait que le projet d'Aizen fonctionnait plutôt bien et les étudiants avaient apporté satisfaction à leurs supérieurs temporaires. Unohana leur apprit également que l'expérience serait reportée l'année suivante. Même Yamamoto était surpris des résultats.

- Vos camarades de la quatrième équipe de soin a organisé une petite réunion pour vous ce soir. Elle aura lieu dans la salle d'entraînement numéros trois.

- Une réunion? Demanda Kira, surpris.

- Où une fête d'adieu si vous préférez. Allez-y et amusez vous, mais rappelez vous que vous avez cours à neuf heure demain.

- Oui, capitaine. Merci, firent les étudiants en choeur.  
Ils allaient sortir lorsque Unohana rappela Yorichiyô:

- Kizaka-chan! Veuillez rendre ceci au vice-capitaine Ichimaru lorsque vous irez le voir tout à l'heure.  
Yorichiyô ouvrit des yeux immenses. Unohana lui tendait Shinsô.

- Le vice-capitaine sors aujourd'hui, il est temps pour lui e retrouver son zanpakutô.

- Euh, oui, capitaine, je m'en charge.  
Elle prit Shinsô entre ses mains tremblantes avant de sortir du bureau en compagnie de Kira.

- Le zanpakutô du vice capitaine Ichimaru, fit-il en observant Shinsô.  
Yorichiyô admirait l'arme. Elle était élégante, légère, et malgré sa petite taille, elle donnait réellement une impression de puissance extraordinaire. Yorichiyô avait déjà vue le bankai de Gin dans le manga, elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier à l'apparence de Shinsô, même si elle ressemblait à un cure-dents, ou à une pièce d'art, tout dépendait du point de vue, elle était l'un des zanpakutô les plus puissant du Seireitei.

Quand elle entra dans la chambre de Gin afin de lui rendre son zanpakutô, Yorichiyô le trouva debout près du lit, occupé à ranger ses affaires dans un sac en vue de sa sortie. Il avait toujours le bras en écharpe mais il ne portait plus le yukata de l'hôpital, à la place il portait un kimono et un hakama gris et bleu qui le changeaient considérablement de son uniforme habituel. Yorichiyô eut un pincement au coeur en pensant que le lendemain elle retournait à l'académie et ne le verrait plus. Cet été lui manquerait.

- Vous sortez, à ce qu'on m'a dit, fit-elle en s'approchant du lit.

- Ouaip! C'est pas trop tôt. Je commençais à étouffer ici.  
Elle lui tendit Shinsô.

- Tenez, le capitaine Unohana m'a charger de vous rendre votre zanpakutô.  
Gin observa le wakisashi un instant sans bouger.

- Mouais, on me le rend mais je pourrai pas l'utiliser avant un moment.  
Yorichiyô lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Unohana m'a flanqué en convalescence pendant un mois et demi. Tu te rends comte, Kizaka, un mois et demi sans rien faire. Je vais mourir d'ennui.

- Mais non, concentrez vous sur votre guérison. Ça passera vite, vous verrez.  
Gin prit Shinsô et la glissa dans son obi avec un soupir dépité.

- Et toi, tu retournes à l'académie.

- Oui, demain.  
Il lui lança un sourire moqueur.

- Tu retournes à ta vie monotone d'étudiante première de la classe et moi je vais me morfondre chez moi. Tu parles d'une galère.  
Il se passa un instant de silence durant lequel, Gin acheva de boucler son sac.

- Bon et bien, je te laisse Kizaka. A notre prochaine rencontre.

- Prochaine?  
Gin lui sourit, un sourire différent du premier.

- Oui! Il semblerait que nous soyons destinés à nous rencontrer. Nous nous reverrons forcément. Travail bien à l'académie.

- Oui, vice-capitaine.  
A ce moment, on frappa à la porte et Rangiku entra. Elle sembla surprise de voir que Gin était debout près de la porte.

- Tu es déjà prêt!

- Ouaip!

- Allons-y dans ce cas.  
Rangiku lança un sourire à Yorichiyô qui eut un peu de mal à lui rendre.

- Kizaka! Merci pour tout, fit Gin.  
Il lui lança un regard étrange qu'elle ne parvint pas à déchiffrer. Ses yeux bleus luisirent un instant derrière ses mèches argentées. Ça ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde mais Yorichiyô en eut le souffle coupé. Elle resta immobile dans la chambre durant un moment, longtemps après que Gin soit parti avec Rangiku en lui lançant un dernier:

- A bientôt, Kizaka.

--  
Oooh! Gin se souvient de Yorichiyô! ^^  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu. Je suis désolée si vous trouvez des fautes, mais j'ai eu des ennuis avec mon ordi qui ont chamboulé ma séance de relecture et de correction.  
Normalement, au prochain chapitre, vous devriez enfin apprendre le nom du zanpakutô de Yorichiyô, si je ne fais pas encore un chapitre trop long. ^^

Bonne fin de semaine à tous.

P.S. Je déteste le dernier chapitre de BLEACH. T_T


	7. Chapter 6: Soleil Blanc

Bonsoir à tous.  
je sais, il est un peu tard, je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai dû réviser toute la journée et j'ai mis du temps à corriger la fin du chapitre.  
Entout cas, voilà le nouveau chapitre.  
Avant de vous laisser le lire, je dois vous informer que les prochains chapitres risquent de mettre un peu de temps à venir. je suis en pleines révisions pour mes examens qui commencent la semaines prochaine, ainsi je n'ai pas beaucoup le temps d'écrire. Toutefois, je vous mettrai le chapitre suivant le plus rapidement possible.

Je vais aussi répondre à vos questions:  
Pour **Umihime**: Non, personne ne connait encore le bankai de Gin puisqu'il n'a pas été montré dans le manga, je peux juste l'imaginer. Cependant, Yorichiyô, dans l'univers de la fic, a lu Bleach jusqu'au bout et connait plus de choses que nous. Attention cependant, quand je parle du Bleach que Yorichiyô connaît, ce n'est pas le même que le notre, c'est celui que j'imagine. Une part de l'action vas être un peu différente de celle que vous connaissez. Je ne sais pas si je suis très claire. En fait le Bleach que Yorichiyô a lu est à la fois le notre et en même temps un autre.  
Pour **craC craK belin**: Je ne sais pas si Gin a effectivement une cicatrice semblable à l'épaule, puisque, effectivement, on ne l'a jamais vu torse nu (dommage ^^") dans l'univers de Dernière Chance, il en a une! ^^  
En ce qui concerne la couleur des yeux de Gin, on voit qu'ils sont bleus sur la couverture du tome 20. Comme je lisais le manga longtemps avant de regarder l'anime, j'ai concervé les renseignements tirés du manga en ne me référant à l'anime que quand celui-ci est plus explicite et plus détaillé que le manga (comme pour l'épisode avec Hinamori, Abarai et Kira sur Terre pour leur exercice).  
Je pense que je vais garder la même Shinsô que dans Hana to Katana. C'est plus simple et en plus je l'aime bien! ^^  
Enfin, je suis désolée, mais le RanxGinxChiyôxHitsu, ça fait un peu trop compliqué pour moi. ^^"  
Pour **Ainoha:** J'avoue que je vois pas trop ce que tu veux dire par "voir Yorichiyô dans Bleach". Si c'est du manga officiel que tu parles, il y a peu de chance pour que ça se produise, à moins que Tite Kubo ne lise ma fic et tombe en admiration devant le perso de Yorichiyô (on peu toujours rêver). Si c'est de l'histoire qu'on a lu, oui, elle va apparaître dans l'arc du Seireitei et dans la suite. Je ne me limite pas à ce qui aurait pu se passer avant cette période.  
L'aigrette et une sorte de petite crête formée par de petites plumes sur le sommet de la tête de certains oiseaux. Taï est un phoenix mais l'oiseau réel qui s'en approche le plus et le paon. Il suffit de changer les couleurs. Bien entendu, Taï ne fait pas la roue! ^^  
Enfin, le saphir a une couleur bleue foncé intense et le diamant est incolore mais à un élat qu'aucune autre pierrene peut égaler. Pour les perles et les rubans, ils son disséminés dans le pumage de Taï, accrochés à certaines plumes.

Enfin, après tout ça, place au chapitre.  
Vous allez enfin connaitre le nom complet du zanpakutô de Yorichiyô et vous aller découvrir qui est son autre prétendant. ^^

Chapitre 6:

SOLEIL BLANC.

La quatrième année passa à une vitesse incroyable. Elle vit la première grande épreuve imposée à un élève de l'académie: l'obtention de son zanpakutô. Cette année là en effet, la majorité des élèves de la classe élite obtint enfin son zanpakutô. Le premier à avoir le sien fut Kira, en septembre, après un long entraînement, suivit de près par Abarai. Il fallut plus de temps à Hinamori pour avoir le sien. Lorsqu'elle l'eut en main, elle sembla un peu déçue et Yorichiyô ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les regards envieux qu'elle lançait vers son sabre à la dérobée. Hinamori se plaignait parfois de la banalité de son zanpakutô mais Kira était toujours le premier à la rassurer en lui disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire une chose pareille tant qu'elle n'aurait pas atteint le shikai et découvert les capacités réelles de son sabre. Ça sembla consoler la déception de la petite brune.

Yorichiyô dominait toujours la classe mais Kira ne cessait de la surprendre par ses résultats et ses dons qui se développaient de plus en plus. Abarai ne faisait pas beaucoup de progrès en kido mais il s'améliorait sans cesse dans les autres matières, excepté en organisation du Gotei. Il semblait incapable de comprendre comment remplir un rapport correctement. Il se débarrassait souvent de la corvée en clamant bien fort que ça ne le concernait pas, il ne serait jamais vice-capitaine, de toutes façons. Ça faisait toujours rire Yorichiyô. La première fois qu'elle avait participé à ces cours, elle avait été surprise qu'on les prépare à affronter la paperasserie que devaient remplir les officiers des divisions mais elle se souvint qu'ils étaient considérés comme les éléments les plus prometteurs de leur promotion, les futurs officiers en quelque sorte. Pas étonnant que leur classe ait droit à ce genre de cours rébarbatifs. Yorichiyô n'aimait pas ce cours assommant et c'était l'un des rares cours dans lequel Kira était bien meilleur qu'elle, d'ailleurs même Hinamori la dépassait allégrement.

La vie à l'académie suivait son cours habituel, un peu ennuyeux quand une nouvelle vint bouleverser la monotonie des étudiants. Le mois de janvier était à peine entamé et le froid mordant de l'hiver rendait les entraînements difficiles et les sorties presque impossibles. La neige s'amoncelait sur l'esplanade et blanchissait les jardins tandis qu'un vent tranchant soufflait en rafales rageuses sur le campus. Un matin au petit déjeuner, Yorichiyô et Hinamori eurent la surprise de voir Abarai et Kira s'installer à leur table. Ils avaient l'air particulièrement excités, comme s'ils venaient d'apprendre une nouvelle incroyable.

- Vous savez quoi? demanda Abarai avant même d'avoir posé son plateau sur la table.  
Les deux jeunes filles secouèrent la tête, intriguées de les voir tous deux dans cet état. Ce n'était pas étonnant de Renji mais Kira était toujours si calme que ça parut étrange. Il devait se passer quelque chose de grave.

- Le vice-capitaine Ichimaru à été rétrogradé, hier.  
Le coeur de Yorichiyô s'arrêta de battre.

- Pourquoi? S'écria-t-elle en bondissant presque sur Renji.  
Celui-ci lui lança un sourire en coin, comme si ce qui arrivait à Gin l'amusait.

- Il a tabassé quatre types le soir de la fête du Nouvel An.

- Quoi?  
Même Hinamori semblait stupéfaite par la nouvelle.

- En fait, reprit Kira, il s'est battu avec quatre membres de la onzième division, complètement saoul qui agressaient Matsumoto-san, la quatrième siège de la dixième division.  
Le coeur de Yorichiyô fit un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine mais elle ne sut dire s'il était du à l'annonce de l'agression contre Rangiku ou à l'idée que Gin se soit précipité pour la protéger.

- Ouais, il a envoyé les quatre types à l'hosto en cinq minutes, continua Renji. On dit qu'il n'a eu qu'une plaie au front. Vous imaginez sa force. Se battre avec quatre brutes de la onzième division à mains nues, les envoyer tous les quatre à l'hosto et s'en tirer avec juste une coupure au front.

- Mais il a perdu son poste d'officier, déplora Yorichiyô.

- Non, non, tu n'y es pas, fit Kira. Il parait que Yamamoto-sama était furieux et qu'il voulait l'envoyer en prison, mais la révélation de l'agression contre Matsumoto-san, que les auteurs ont avoué lors de l'interrogatoire, a complètement changé la donne.

- Ouais, approuva Renji. Le vieux shnock a changé d'avis. Il a envoyé les types de la onzième en taule pour un moment.

- Mais le vice-capitaine ne pouvait pas rester impuni pour sa réaction, si justifiée soit elle, continua Kira. Le capitaine général Yamamoto a décidé hier de sa punition. Il es rétrogradé pour une durée de un an ...

- Et c'est là que ça devient intéressant, coupa Abarai. Sa punition, c'est de devenir instructeur durant toute cette période et devinez où ... ici à l'académie!  
Yorichiyô dû prendre un grande goulée d'air pour calmer le vertige étourdissant qui s'emparait d'elle. Gin, ici, à l'académie, à portée de la main, pendant toute une année. Incroyable!

- Il commence à la prochaine rentrée, informa Kira.

- Tu vas bien, Kizaka-chan? Demanda soudain Hinamori. Tu es toute pale!  
Un long frisson traversa le corps de Yorichiyô.

- Désolée, je ne me sens pas très bien, mentit-elle. J'ai dû prendre froid.

- Tu m'étonne, fit Abarai en se fourrant une bouché de riz dans le bec. Il fait moins quinze pendant les entraînements de kido. Vous n'avez pas froid dans votre dortoir, vous?

- Pas vraiment, fit Yorichiyô en essayant de cacher le trouble qu'elle ressentait. Il semblerait que le zanpakutô de Hinamori-chan dégage de la chaleur.  
Les regard des deux garçons se tournèrent vers la brunette qui rougit instantanément. Ils discutèrent un moment mais Yorichiyô ne fit pas attention à ce qu'ils disaient. Elle était complètement perdue dans ses pensée, à tel point qu'elle en oublia complètement son petit déjeuner.

Elle passa le reste de la journée dans une sorte de brouillard et ne prit pas une ligne de notes durant les cours. Alarmée, Hinamori la saisit par le bras à la sortie du dernier cours de la journée et l'entraîna à l'infirmerie. Le médecin diagnostiqua un début de rhume et un accès de stress et décida de la garder pour la nuit, malgré ses protestations.

Durant le mois suivant, Yorichiyô put se rendre compte une nouvelle fois que plus on attendait un événement, plus le temps semblait s'amuser à vos dépends. Janvier sembla s'étirer en longueur alors que l'académie était en proie à un blizzard furieux qui empêcha les entraînements de kido et autres cours en plein air de se dérouler normalement. Les élèves ne traînaient pas dehors et la neige tombaient si drue qu'il était impossible de voir à trois pas devant soi. Le vent qui hurlait était infernal et rendait toutes sorties presque impossibles. Les élèves ne s'aventuraient plus dehors que pour gagner leurs cours et pour aller au réfectoire et encore, ils le faisaient par groupes en se serrant les coudes, comme s'ils risquaient de se perdre en cours de route.

Février sembla durer une année entière, bien que la tempête ait laissé sa place à un froid mordant et à un ciel d'un bleu pur et glacial. La neige n'avait pas fondue et les employés de l'académie avait creusé des chemins reliant les différents bâtiments entre eux. Le manteau neigeux arrivait jusqu'aux genoux des élèves et ceux-ci étaient bien contents de pouvoir marcher dans ces couloirs improvisés sans avoir à mouiller leurs chaussons.

Après une baisse de régime durant quelques jours, qui lui valut d'être convoquée par la moitié de ses professeurs, Yorichiyô se remit au travail à temps pour préparer les examens de fin d'année. Pour aider le temps à passer plus rapidement, elle passa tout le mois de mars enfermée à la bibliothèque afin de travailler et de réviser. C'est d'ailleurs là que Hinamori la retrouva un après midi de la mi-mars, la semaine précédant les examens.

- Kizaka-chan, j'ai une nouvelle incroyable à t'apprendre! S'écria-t-elle en courant vers la table de Yorichiyô. Regarde ce que je viens de recevoir.  
Elle brandissait un morceau de papier qui semblait être une lettre.

- Grand mère vient de m'écrire.  
Yorichiyô se demanda ce qu'il y avait de surprenant à ça, Himoto-san écrivait à Hinamori tous les quinze jours environ.

- C'est Shiro-chan, s'écria Hinamori en sautant sur place.  
Son manège attira la bibliothécaire qui lui ordonna de se calmer sous peine d'être immédiatement expulsée. Hinamori s'excusa d'une petite voix avant de s'asseoir face à Yorichiyô. La tête rentrée dans les épaules elle avait l'air d'une gamine prise en faute. La bibliothécaire s'en allant en maugréant quelque chose dans sa moustache. Hinamori se pencha vers Yorichiyô.

- Grand-mère vient de m'apprendre une nouvelle formidable. Shiro-chan a passé les examens d'entrée à l'académie. Il a obtenu la meilleure note depuis le vice capitaine Ichimaru, il y a cinquante ans. Tu te rends compte, il a eu la quatrième meilleure note jamais obtenues à l'examen d'entrée dans toute l'histoire de l'académie, derrière les capitaines Aizen et Ukitake et le vice capitaine Ichimaru et devant le vice-capitaine Shiba. Tu te rends compte. C'est incroyable.

- Chut! Parle moins fort ou tu vas nous faire virer d'ici!  
Hinamori se tassa sur son coussin.

- Oh, désolée!

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis très contente pour Hitsugaya-kun, je me doutais bien qu'il avait un certain potentiel, mais à ce point.  
Bon d'accord, c'était un affreux mensonge, mais Yorichiyô se voyait mal annoncer à Hinamori: _"je sais! Ton frère adoptif est un génie et tu sais quoi? Il deviendra capitaine!"_. Elle préféra se rabattre sur des faits largement connus de la brunette.

- Je pensais que Hitsugaya-kun ne voulait pas devenir shinigami.

- C'est vrai, approuva Hinamori. Mais là dedans grand-mère dit que Shiro-chan a rencontré une shinigami en ville, au mois de septembre et qu'elle l'a convaincu de devenir shinigami. Grand mère dit qu'il a accepté pour apprendre à contrôler son reiatsu, elle dit aussi qu'il perdait de plus en plus facilement le contrôle de son reiatsu quand il dormait et qu'il provoquait un froid glacial dans toute la maison.  
Hinamori leva le nez de sa lettre.

- C'est un peu inquiétant, tu ne trouves pas?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Je n'ai jamais été suffisamment forte pour perdre le contrôle de mon reiatsu en dormant.

- Je suis drôlement contente que Shiro-chan vienne nous rejoindre. J'ai hâte qu'il soit là.

- Moi aussi, répondit Yorichiyô en replongeant dans ses révisions.  
Hinamori relu sa lettre, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Yorichiyô la regarda faire du coin de l'oeil en se disant que, décidément, une nouvelle n'arrivait jamais seule. Gin allait enseigner à l'académie pendant un an et la même année, Hitsugaya y entrait comme élève.

Ca risquait ne n'être pas de tout repos!

--

Les examens se déroulèrent calmement sans autre incident qu'un Abarai se faisant exploser un sort de kido à la figure. La semaine suivante, les élèves eurent droit à un peu de repos avant les résultats. Yorichiyô obtint évidemment les meilleures notes de la classe, excepté en organisation du Gotei et en kido, où elle fut dépassée par Kira et Hinamori. Pour le reste, elle s'en tira très bien.

La première semaine d'avril annonça le retour du beau temps et la rentrée scolaire. Le jours de la rentrée, Hinamori réveilla Yorichiyô aux aurores dans le but d'aller accueillir Hitsugaya. La jeune fille, mal réveillée se retint de justesse d'envoyer sa camarade de chambre balader d'une façon qui n'était ni polie ni agréable.

- Hinamori, il ne fait pas encore jour, protesta-t-elle en rabattant sa couette sur sa tête. Les portes de l'académie ne seront ouvertes que dans deux heures.  
Ça n'incita pas Hinamori à se calmer.

- Allez, debout, Kizaka-chan.  
Elle tira la couette et l'envoya voler à l'autre bout de la chambre. Yorichiyô hésita entre lui sauter au cou pour l'étrangler et faire semblant de rien.

- Hinamori!  
Comprenant qu'elle n'aurait pas la paix, Yorichiyô décida de se lever, de toutes façons, il était impossible de se rendormir maintenant, il était trop tard.

Elle se leva en soupirant et se frotta les yeux. Hinamori sautait partout dans la pièce comme une fillette qui allait recevoir un cadeau. Yorichiyô s'habilla en silence en priant les dieux capable de l'entendre de faire taire Hinamori. Peine perdue!

Quand elles y entrèrent, le réfectoire était pratiquement vide. Seuls quelques étudiants tombés du lit comme elles, ou des insomniaques chroniques étaient présents et déjeunaient en silence. Encore mal réveillée, Yorichiyô passa plus de temps à regarder le fond de sa tasse de thé en se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là au lieu de manger.

Le petit déjeuner finit, enfin presque, Hinamori entraîna Yorichiyô devant la grande porte de l'académie. Celles-ci étaient déjà ouvertes et quelques étudiants allaient et venaient entre les vantaux monumentaux profitant de l'occasion pour se promener dans les rues du Seireitei aux abords de l'école. Yorichiyô s'assit sur un banc tout proche et soupira en se demandant combien de temps Hinamori allait la faire attendre. Elle tira son manuel de kido de sa manche et se mit à étudier les nouvelles leçons. Pendant ce temps là, Hinamori faisait les cents pas entre le banc et la porte, impatiente de voir arriver Hitsugaya.

L'attente dura plus de deux heures. Yorichiyô eut le temps de mémoriser les points les plus importants de la première leçon de kido de cinquième année. Elle apprenait le chant d'un nouveau sort qu'elle ne connaissait pas, lorsque Hinamori se mit à bondir comme une furie autour d'elle en criant et en faisant de grands signes de la main.

- Shiro-chan, houhou!  
Yorichiyô leva la tête et vit effectivement Hitsugaya planté au milieu du passage regardant dans leur direction avec un froncement de sourcils qui n'avait rien à envier à celui de Ichigo. Il semblait hésiter entre faire semblant de ne pas les connaître et foudroyer Hinamori sur place d'un regard. Yorichiyô se leva et rangea son livre dans son uniforme. A ce moment, le froncement de sourcils de Hitsugaya disparut complètement et il s'avança vers elles.

- Shiro-chan, s'écria Hinamori en se jetant sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.  
Le gamin ne sembla pas apprécier.

- Lâches moi, ordonna-t-il d'un ton oscillant entre colère et agacement.

- Mais, Shiro-chan, je suis si contente que tu te sois enfin décidé à nous rejoindre.  
Hitsugaya se dégagea d'un geste brusque.

- M'appelle pas comme ça, grogna-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

- J'arrêterai de t'appeler comme ça quand tu seras un shinigami, fit la brunette avec un sourire.  
Hitsugaya grogna de mécontentement.

- Je croyais que tu devais arrêter quand j'entrerai dans ta fichue école. Tu n'as aucune parole, pisseuse.  
Yorichiyô leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Hinamori s'écriait avec indignation.

- C'est pas vrai! Tu es méchant avec moi!  
Sans faire plus attention à elle, Hitsugaya se tourna vers Yorichiyô et lui lança un regard ardent. La jeune fille se sentit frissonner sous l'étrange intensité de ce regard.

- Tu la supportes toujours, Kizaka?

- Il faut bien!

- Quoi? Ça veut dire quoi ça, s'offusqua Hinamori d'une voix aiguë.  
Hitsugaya n'y prêta aucune attention.

- Tu m'accompagne?

- D'accord.  
Tous les deux se dirigèrent vers les panneaux d'affichage installés au milieu de l'esplanade devant le bâtiment principal. Hinamori s'élança derrière eux en s'écriant:

- Eh! Attendez-moi!  
Il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de monde pour consulter les résultats et la répartition des classes. Bien entendu, Hitsugaya appartenait à la classe élite, comme elles, mais en première année. Ses résultats étaient vraiment impressionnants.

- Ta classe occupe la salle de classe voisine de la notre, remarqua Yorichiyô.  
Pour une raison quelconque, ça sembla satisfaire Hitsugaya.

- Viens on va te faire visiter, s'écria Hinamori en le saisissant pas le bras.  
Elle le traîna derrière elle jusqu'au bâtiment le plus proche.

Tandis qu'elle marchait près de lui, Yorichiyô ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le gamin avait beaucoup grandi. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis depuis trois ans et elle fut surprise par sa transformation. Le gamin qu'elle avait rencontré à Jurinan n'existait plus, à sa place, se trouvait un jeune adolescent très proche physiquement de ce qu'il était en tant que capitaine. Ça la troubla.

_"Je ne comprends pas, Taï,_ remarqua-t-elle à l'adresse du zanpakutô. _Dans le manga, quand Hitsugaya rentre à l'académie, il a l'air beaucoup plus jeune et plus petit qu'il l'est maintenant. C'est vraiment étrange, tu ne trouves pas?_

_"Je ne sais pas,_ répondit le phoenix songeur. C_'est peut-être une conséquence visible de ton incursion dans ce monde._

_"Peut-être. Tu crois qu'on devrait le garder à l'oeil?_

_"Mouais, ça vaut peut-être mieux. Fais comme tu le sens. De toutes façon tu es son sempaï, c'est aussi ton rôle de veiller sur lui._

_"Tu as raison._  
Ils firent le tour de l'académie et conduisirent Hitsugaya jusqu'à sa chambre pour qu'il s'y installe. Son compagnon de chambre n'était pas encore arrivé, ainsi ne purent-ils pas le rencontrer. Lorsqu'ils sortirent des dortoirs, il était l'heure de déjeuner ainsi se dirigèrent-ils vers le réfectoire. La salle du rez-de-chaussée n'était pas encore prise d'assaut, ce qui permit aux trois étudiants de se trouver une table libre non loin de l'une des fenêtres. Hitsugaya s'assit à coté de Yorichiyô ce qui surpris un peu cette dernière.

- Tu ferais mieux de t 'habituer toute de suite, lui conseilla-t-elle lorsqu'elle remarqua le regard qu'il lançait à son plateau. La nourriture n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux ici!  
Il sembla d'accord avec elle.

- On est pas en séjour gastronomique.

- Ça vaut mieux, répondit Yorichiyô en hochant la tête.  
Il mangèrent un instant en silence.

- Salut, les filles, lança soudain une voix.  
Abarai et Kira les rejoignirent et s'installèrent avec eux.

- Vous avez vu tous ces morveux? Demanda Renji. On devrait pouvoir les écraser.  
Trois paire d'yeux le fixèrent avec surprise.

- Ces morveux m'ont marché sur les pieds quatre fois ce matin, grogna-t-il. Le respect n'est plus ce qu'il était!  
Sur ces mots, il engloutit un onigiri entier. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que ses yeux se posèrent sur Hitsugaya. Pendant un instant tous les deux s'observèrent sans mot dire.

- C'est qui ce gamin?  
Aussitôt Tôshirô fronça les sourcils, ressemblant de façon frappante au capitaine qu'il allait devenir.

- Hitsugaya Tôshirô, grogna-t-il.  
Renji le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Kira aussi semblait vraiment surpris.

- C'est toi le génie dont tout le monde parle? Bon sang! Je t'imaginais plus vieux et plus impressionnant!  
Ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à dire devant Tôshirô. Ce dernier se renfrogna avant de se tourner vers Yorichiyô:

- Tu le connais ce babouin?

- Euh! ...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, le minus? S'écria Renji, offensé.  
Tôshirô lui lança un regard glacial qui le fit instantanément taire.

- Ils sont tous comme ça dans ta classe? Demanda-t-il à Yorichiyô.

- Non, Abarai est spécial, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.  
Renji lança un regard furieux vers Yorichiyô mais petit sourire qu'elle lui lança le calma. Il répondit d'un sourire forcé et s'obligea à regarder partout sauf dans la direction de Tôshirô.

A la fin du repas, Tôshirô dut regagner sa chambre pour pouvoir assister à la distribution du matériel. Hinamori lui donna rendez-vous pour le dîner. Yorichiyô songea qu'elle allait souvent voir Tôshirô les deux années à venir. Elle se demanda alors à quel moment Gin allait se montrer. La journée s'acheva sans qu'elle ait pu voir l'ombre d'une chevelure argentée. En revanche, elle revit bien, les cheveux blanc de Tôshirô le soir même pour le dîner.

--

Gin ne se montra pas durant la première semaine de cours, en revanche, il était bien là quand débuta la seconde. Yorichiyô attendait impatiemment le premier cours, ainsi qu'une grande partie de sa classe, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. La grande majorité des élèves était pressée de suivre ses cours car, contrairement à leurs profs, Gin était un shinigami en service qui savait ce que c'était que de réellement se battre contre des hollow.

Dés leur entrée dans la classe, les étudiants comprirent que les cours du vice-capitaine en disgrâce ne ressembleraient à rien de ce qu'ils connaissaient. Effectivement, Gin les attendait dans la salle, dans son uniforme de shinigami mais sans son insigne de vice-capitaine, assis en tailleur sur son bureau. Il lança un sourire à Yorichiyô lorsqu'elle s'assit devant lui, en compagnie de Kira et de Hinamori, qui était un peu impressionnée. Gin ne descendit pas de son bureau durant les deux heures que durèrent son cours. Il se contenta de parler avec les élèves et de répondre à leurs questions sans écrire la moindre note au tableau. Hinamori qui était amateure de cours magistraux fut déstabilisée par cette nouvelle façon de procéder et en rejeta entièrement la faute sur Gin à la fin du cours.

- Tu te rends compte, Kizaka, des cours pareils? Ça ne sert vraiment à rien. Et la façon dont il parle. Vraiment c'est ridicule. Quel idée de nous le coller comme ça sur le dos. On se demande à quoi le doyen peut penser d'avoir accepté cette mascarade.

- Tu n'as rien appris pendant ce cours, peut-être? interrompit Yorichiyô exaspérée par le manège de la brune

- Euh!

- Parce que moi j'ai appris pas mal de petites choses que l'expérience seule peut enseigner. Ce ne sont pas les professeurs qui auraient pu m'enseigner ça.  
Elle avait notamment pris note de l'utilisation détournée d'un sort de kido dont elle se proposait de faire l'expérience sur la brunette si celle-ci ne se taisait pas. Cependant, Hinamori, comprenant qu'elle ne trouverait pas une oreille attentive à ses plaintes, préféra se taire, le temps de trouver une autre cible. Du reste Hinamori était l'une des rares personnes que Yorichiyô connaissait à se plaindre de l'arrivée de Gin à l'académie. Bien entendue les commentaires le concernant étaient loin d'être flatteurs mais même ses détracteurs ne pouvaient que concéder que ses cours étaient incroyablement vivants et intéressants. L'expérience qu'il avait du terrain et du combat faisait toute la différence avec des professeurs qui n'avaient pas mit les pieds sur un champ de bataille depuis des décennies, tout du moins pour ceux qui furent des shinigami avant d'entrer à l'académie comme enseignants.

Comme pour attiser encore d'avantage le mécontentement de Hinamori, les cours de Gin n'avaient ni plan ni sujet fixé à l'avance. Il parlait de son expérience comme ça venait, répondant aux questions posées et agrémentant ses explications d'anecdotes tirées de sa vie de shinigami. Gin faisait ses cours comme il parlait: simplement, avec désinvolture et moquerie. Parfois les questions recevaient des réponses ironiques et certains élèves prirent quelques remarques moqueuses en pleine figures. Certains lui en voulaient mais d'autres, à l'image de Yorichiyô et de Kira, écoutaient la réponse en ignorant les sarcasmes du professeur improvisé. Malgré ce qu'elle disait de ces cours qu'elle abhorrait plus que tout, Hinamori ne pouvait s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille avec une attention accrue quand le nom de Aizen apparaissait dans la conversation.

Un matin, les élèves entrèrent dans la salle et trouvèrent Gin à sa place, sur le bureau. Ils en avaient l'habitude à présent et ça ne les surprenait plus. Ce qui les étonna en revanche, ce fut qu'il se lève pour écrire divers renseignements au tableau. La plupart des élèves furent surpris par son écriture élégante et agréable qui contrastait avec sa personnalité. Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps de s'appesantir sur le sujet car Gin ne tarda pas à se retourner pour déclarer.

- Je vais demander deux volontaires parmi vous pour me servir d'assistants. Ceux-ci auront le grand honneur de m'aider dans mes cours et de faire la paperasserie à ma place.  
L'ironie mordante dans son ton n'incita pas les volontaires à lever la main pour se désigner. Yorichiyô préféra ne pas se dévouer, elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un imagine qu'elle voulait passer plus de temps avec Gin, même si c'était vrai.

- Oh, c'est gentils à vous de vous dévouer ainsi, fit Gin avec un sourire moqueur en voyant la réaction de sa classe. Le choix est difficile. Voyons voir...  
Il parcouru la classe du regard. Certains élèves qui le détestaient particulièrement, comme Hinamori, se tassèrent sur eux même comme s'ils essayaient de disparaître. Connaissant Gin et son sens de l'humour mordant, Yorichiyô s'attendit à ce qu'il désigne l'un d'eux.

- Kizaka!Tu es volontaire, entendit-elle alors.  
Elle ouvrit des yeux immenses et son coeur se mit à cogner à grands coups dans sa poitrine. Gin lui lança un sourire en coin avant de reprendre son observation des élèves.

- Et Kira, aussi.  
Le blondinet sembla stupéfait.

- Vous resterez après les cours, je vous dirai ce que j'attends de vous.  
Tous les deux hochèrent la tête en silence.

Yorichiyô se demandait si Gin avait reçu d'Aizen la mission de surveiller les étudiants ou si ça n'avait rien à voir avec le capitaine. En tout cas, ça lui permettait de passer plus de temps avec Gin. Il les convoquait parfois dans son bureau et venait les trouver entre les cours pour leur confier quelques tâches guère difficiles à accomplir comme aller lui chercher du matériel ou porter des papiers aux autres professeurs. Il discutait volontiers avec eux, leur faisait des démonstrations de ses talents. C'était un peu comme s'ils avaient droit à des cours particuliers. La situation n'était pas pour déplaire à Yorichiyô et il semblait que Kira y trouvait aussi son compte. Yorichiyô ne tarda pas à remarquer la lueur d'admiration qui brillait dans ses yeux lorsqu'il regardait Gin. Elle se dit que le destin était capricieux.

Les deux premiers mois passèrent tranquillement, sans autres heurts que des râleurs laissant libre cours à leur mécontentement, mais c'était la personnalité étrange de Gin qu'ils fustigeaient plus que ses cours. Il fallait dire que le jeune homme ne faisait rien pour se faire apprécier de ses élèves. Certaines critiques qui circulaient dans les couloirs étaient particulièrement virulentes mais Gin n'y faisait pas plus attention qu'aux regards méprisants qui le suivaient partout où il allait. Il se moquait bien de ce qu'on disait de lui et ce n'était certainement pas ça qui allait l'empêcher de vivre. Ce qui semblait enrager encore d'avantage ses détracteurs.

Un soir au réfectoire, Hinamori vitupérait avec tant de véhémence contre Gin qu'on l'aurait cru possédée par l'esprit d'une autre personne. Elle était particulièrement remontée parce que Gin c'était moqué d'elle durant son cours, juste avant le repas. Yorichiyô la laissait déverser son venin sans intervenir, même si elle pensait que la réflexion de Gin n'était pas injustifiée. Hitsugaya qui dînait avec elles, la regardait s'agiter à sa place avec le froncement de sourcils qui lui était coutumier.

- Non, mais pour qui il se prend? Il n'avait pas le droit de me dire ça. C'est injuste. Je ne lui ai rien fait. Pourquoi a-t-il été aussi méchant.  
Yorichiyô ne trouvait pas que la réflexion de Gin avait été particulièrement méchante, elle en avait entendu de pires quand elle était au lycée sur Terre.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il ait besoin de raison pour être méchant, interrompit Hitsugaya. Ce type est bizarre, il a toujours l'air de préparer un sale coup. Je ne lui fais aucune confiance.  
Yorichiyô songea qu'il était précoce. Pas plus de deux mois à l'académie et déjà il détestait Gin. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en préférant ne rien dire. Cependant son geste ne passa pas inaperçu pour son voisin. Le froncement de sourcils de Hitsugaya s'accentua encore.

Yorichiyô ignorait que le jeune prodige avait pris l'habitude de l'observer et de la suivre dans ses déplacements. Il avait déjà appris à camoufler son réiatsu de manière à le rendre quasiment indétectable et Yorichiyô n'était pas dès plus attentive quand elle se promenait dans les couloirs de l'académie. Plus Hitsugaya la surveillait, plus il détestait la voir avec Ichimaru. Chaque fois qu'il la voyait avec lui elle souriait. Un sourire qu'il ne voyait jamais sur son visage en dehors de la présence du vice capitaine déchu. Chaque fois qu'il la voyait sourire de cette manière avec Ichimaru, une douleur aiguë palpitait dans sa poitrine et il était pris d'une étrange colère. Il détestait la voir avec Ichimaru ... Il détestait la voir avec quelqu'un d'autre. C'était plus fort que lui.

- Vous êtes injustes avec le vice-capitaine Ichimaru, intervint Kira. C'est vrai que son caractère est vraiment étrange mais il n'est pas aussi mauvais que vous le prétendez.  
Yorichiyô lui fut reconnaissante de son intervention, au moins ça lui évita de le faire elle même. Hinamori, cependant, se tourna vers lui avec tout l'air d'une furie. Yorichiyô s'attendit à ce qu'elle lui saute à la gorge mais elle se contenta de râler.

- Tu plaisantes, Kira-kun?! Ce type est plus mauvais qu'un hollow affamé. Il est fourbe et mesquin. Rien ne lui plaît d'avantage que de faire du mal. C'est un serpent venimeux.  
Agacée, Yorichiyô se tourna vers Hinamori.

- En attendant, il est le vice capitaine de la cinquième division, rappela-t-elle d'une voix glaciale. Alors tu ferais mieux de t'habituer tout de suite à lui et d'apprendre à le connaître, parce que tu risques de le côtoyer tous les jours si tu veux faire partie de la division du capitaine Aizen.  
Hinamori pâlit violemment mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion d'exposer son point de vue à ce sujet car une voix les fit tous sursauter.

- Qu'est-ce que j'entends? Quelqu'un veux faire partie de la division du capitaine Aizen?  
Tous les étudiants levèrent la tête pour voir Gin se tenir près d'eux, son plateau à la main.

- Le capitaine Aizen prendra que les meilleurs, prévint-il, alors il faudra travailler dur pour entrer dans sa division.  
Un silence pesant accueillit l'apparition du vice capitaine.

- Je peux me joindre à vous?  
Sans attendre la réponse, il posa son plateau sur la table et s'assit à coté de Yorichiyô, face à Kira.

- Vous pouvez tous le faire, annonça-t-il en s'installant.  
Comme les étudiants le regardaient avec des yeux ronds, il reprit:

- Entrer dans la cinquième division, vous pouvez tous le faire, si vous vous en donnez le mal. Le capitaine a des vues sur Kizaka-chan et Kira-kun mais vous pouvez aussi attiser son intérêt, vous avez le potentiel pour ça. Même toi, Hitsugaya-kun.  
Tôshirô se contenta d'un grognement tandis que Hinamori lançait un regard mauvais dans la direction de Yorichiyô, comme ci cette dernière lui avait volé son petit ami ou quelque chose dans le même genre. Remarquant sa réaction, Gin laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur et c'est bientôt lui qu'elle fusilla du regard.

- Tu semble bien furieuse, petite Hinamori, remarqua Gin avec un sourire en coin. C'est ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure qui te met dans cet état?  
Surprise qu'il se souvienne de son nom, le jeune fille ne répondit pas.

- Si tu veux devenir shinigami il faut t'endurcir, petite, continua Gin. Tu crois que les shinigami sont des anges? Tu te trompes. La majorité d'entre eux préférerait te marcher dessus plutôt que te dire bonjour. C'est encore pire quand tu viens juste de sortir de l'académie. Si ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure te blesse autant, c'est peut-être parce que t'es pas faite pour être shinigami. Tu devrais certainement rentrer chez toi, te trouver un petit ami sympa et faire quelque mômes.  
Il y eut un instant de silence stupéfait, puis la voix grave de Tôshirô s'éleva:

- Qui es tu pour oser nier les capacités de Hinamori?  
Gin se pencha en avant pour mieux voir le petit génie assis de l'autre coté de Yorichiyô:

- T'écoutes jamais rien, Hitsugaya-kun. Ce sont pas ses capacités que je critique mais son mental. Pour être shinigami, les capacités seules suffisent pas, il faut avoir le mental pour ça et ta copine est encore trop fragile mentalement parlant pour être shinigami.  
Yorichiyô ne put qu'approuver silencieusement, mais il sembla qu'elle fut la seule. Kira et Abarai regardaient Gin comme s'il leur avait annoncé son départ pour Las Noches, Hitsugaya fulminait intérieurement et Hinamori semblait prête à pleurer.

- Pourquoi ne pas t'en prendre à Kizaka aussi? Râla le jeune génie.  
Il eut tôt fait de regretter ses paroles malheureuses sous le regard hargneux que la jeune fille lui lança. Et encore d'avantage lorsqu'il entendit la réponse de Gin:

- Je m'en fais pas pour Kizaka-chan. Sous ses dehors aimables et serviables, c'est une vrai terreur, une jeune femme avec un sale caractère qui se laissera pas marcher sur les pieds, par qui que ce soit.  
Il y eut un instant de silence.

- Je me trompe? Demanda Gin en sirotant une gorgée de saké dans une petite tasse.

- Pas du tout, admit Yorichiyô.  
Gin émit un rire joyeux avant de lancer un regard moqueur vers Tôshirô:

- Tu vois, Hitsugaya-kun!  
Nouveau silence. Tôshirô lança un regard venimeux vers Gin qui le soutint en silence. Prise entre les deux, Yorichiyô eut l'impression d'être un tampon les empêchant de se sauter à la gorge. Pendant un instant, l'atmosphère fut tendu entre les convives de la petite table.

- Euh! Si je peux me permettre, vice capitaine Ichimaru, commença Renji dans une courageuse tentative pour débrider l'atmosphère, pourquoi venez vous manger avec nous?  
Le sourire habituel de Gin s'élargit et ses yeux à demi ouverts disparurent complètement.

- Moi? Fit-il d'une voix faussement ennuyée. Je mange plus là haut, quelle horreur. Je m'emmerde avec tous ces profs qui se prennent encore plus au sérieux que le vieux Yamamoto. Ils ont tous le cul si serré que quand ils pètent on croirait qu'ils sifflent.  
L'espace d'un instant un silence interloqué plana sur leur table puis un toussotement se fit entendre. Tous le monde se tourna vers Yorichiyô qui essayait de se retenir de rire. A coté d'elle, Gin semblait ravi d'avoir amusé la jeune fille à la plus grande fureur de Hitsugaya qui serrait ses baguettes si fort entre ses doigts qu'elle craquèrent sans se rompre. Personne ne s'en rendit compte.

_"Je déteste ce type!_

_"Du calme, petit maître,_ répondit la voix profonde et rauque de Hyôrinmaru. _Ça ne vaut pas la peine que tu t'énerves._

_"C'est toi qui le dit! _  
Le dragon ne répondit pas.

A la fin du repas, le groupe quitta le réfectoire et chacun s'éloigna en direction de ses occupations du soir. Normalement, Hinamori et Yorichiyô devaient aller travailler à la bibliothèque pendant une heure ou deux avant le couvre feu, mais la brunette n'étant pas de bonne humeur, elle retourna directement à leur chambre sans prononcer le moindre mot. Kira et Abarai s'en allèrent pour rejoindre quelques camarades qui tenaient une réunion dans leur dortoir. Hitsugaya n'étant visible nulle part, Yorichiyô se retrouva seule avec Gin.

- Ce n'était pas très gentil, ce que vous avez dit à Hinamori, vice-capitaine.

- C'est vrai, reconnu Gin, son habituel sourire disparaissant de son visage. Mais c'est la vérité, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Oui! Admit Yorichiyô. Mais de là à lui dire de cette façon.

- Ta copine se berce d'illusions si elle imagine que le Seireitei est un endroit charmant.

- Je sais, murmura Yorichiyô. A vrai dire, j'ai quelques craintes quand à sa carrière. Je vis avec elle depuis cinq ans, j'ai remarqué que même si elle faisait des efforts pour améliorer ses capacités, elle n'a rien fait pour renforcer son mental. Je pense qu'elle est trop faible pour devenir une shinigami digne de ce nom.

- T'as raison. En l'état actuel des choses, elle se détruira à petit feu si elle s'obstine. Mais on peut pas obliger un sourd à entendre raison, pas vrai?!  
Il avait raison là dessus, Hinamori ne renoncerait jamais à son rêve de devenir shinigami dans la division d'Aizen. C'était cette fragilité qui intéressait Aizen, afin de pouvoir la manipuler plus facilement, à la fois moralement et physiquement.

- Kizaka, appela Gin.  
Elle leva la tête vers lui.

- Je voudrais pas être oiseau de mauvaise augure mais je crois que tu dois plus te fier à elle. Elle est plus ton ami.

- Quoi, mais ... Comment?

- Depuis que j'ai dit que Aizen avait des vues sur toi et sur tes capacités. T'as pas remarqué le regard qu'elle t'a lancé.

- Si, mais ...

- T'en fais, pas! Des amis comme cette fille, t'en a pas besoin. T'es comme moi, Kizaka, t'as pas besoin d'amis. Tu peux avancer sur le chemin que t'as choisit sans faire attention à ce que les autres peuvent penser de toi. Ce qu'ils disent t'atteint pas, tu continueras sur ta route quelque soit les obstacles, rien pourra t'arrêter et certainement pas quelques imbéciles qui se prétendent tes amis sans l'être. Je me trompe?

- Non. Vice-capitaine, je ...  
Gin posa un index sur les lèvres de Yorichiyô.

- Dis rien. Quelque soit ta raison de devenir shinigami, c'est ta raison. T'a pas besoin de m'en parler.  
Elle hocha simplement la tête.

- Retourne à ta chambre maintenant, si quelqu'un nous voit ensemble à cette heure, des rumeurs vont pas tarder à circuler.  
Yorichiyô hocha la tête.

- Bonne nuit, vice-capitaine.

- Bonne nuit Kizaka.  
Yorichiyô tourna les talons et s'en alla en direction des dortoirs. Gin se détourna d'elle et lança un regard amusé vers les ombres sous les arbres à quelques mètres d'eux. Un sourire inquiétant apparut sur ses lèvres.

Tôshirô n'avait pas regagné son dortoir comme il l'avait fait croire aux autres. Il se dirigea bien dans cette direction mais quand il fut hors de vue, il rebroussa chemin et retourna vers le réfectoire. Il vit le groupe des cinquième année se disperser, Hinamori partit seule en boudant, Kira et Abarai la suivirent en discutant entre eux. A sa grande insatisfaction, il remarqua que Yorichiyô traînait en arrière pour discuter avec Ichimaru. Le gamin ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle passait son temps avec ce type. Il ne pouvait pas les entendre de sa place, mais les voir bavarder lui causait une douleur cuisante dan la poitrine, l'empêchant presque de respirer. Il donna un violent coup de poing dans le tronc de l'arbre derrière lequel il se camouflait.

_"De calme, petit maître,_ incita Hyôrinmaru._ Il ne se passe rien qui doive t'inquiéter._

_"C'est plus fort que moi, je déteste la voir avec ce type répugnant. Pourquoi passe-t-elle tant de temps avec lui?_

_"Parce qu'ils se comprennent._  
Les yeux d'émeraude du gamin s'ouvrirent démesurément.

_"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?_

_"Parfois, certaines personnes n'ont pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre._  
Tôshirô serra sa main blessée si fort qu'il fit craquer ses phalanges meurtries.

_"Elle est à moi!_ Cria-t-il mentalement. _Je ne laisserai personne me la prendre._

_"Je crains que ce ne soit à elle de choisir et non à toi, petit maître, mais pourquoi ne pas lui dire ce que tu ressens pour elle?_

_"Pas encore. Pour ça, il faut que je devienne plus fort. Assez fort pour la protéger contre n'importe quoi ... Ou n'importe qui!_

_"Sage décision, même s'il te faudra du courage et de la patience._  
Tôshirô ne répondit pas. Furieux, il vit Gin poser un index sur les lèvres e Yorichiyô et faillit bondir de rage pour lui arracher le doigt. La jeune fille et le shinigami échangèrent encore quelques mots puis elle s'en alla vers les dortoirs. Gin ne fit rien pour la suivre. Au contraire, il se tourna dans la direction de Tôshirô avec un sourire sardonique aux lèvres.

- Tu peux sortir de ta cachette, Hitsugaya-kun, elle est partie maintenant.  
Furieux, Tôshirô obtempéra et s'approcha de Gin d'un pas rageur.

- Ce n'est pas bien d'espionner les grands quand ils discutent, remarqua Gin d'un ton moqueur. Tôshirô éprouva une irrésistible envie de lui arracher son sourire du visage.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux à Yorichiyô, Ichimaru, mais je te conseille de la laisser tranquille, sinon ...

- Quoi? interrompit Gin, son sourire encore plus large et inquiétant que d'habitude. Tu me le feras regretter?  
Il y eut un instant de tension au cours duquel, Tôshirô le fixa d'un regard assassin. Gin éclata d'un rire ouvertement moqueur.

- Vraiment, tu es prétentieux petit, même pour un génie. Quoi que tu fasses, tu ne m'arrives pas à la cheville. Tu serais bien incapable de me toucher.  
Fou de rage, Tôshirô serra les poings, aggravant le saignement de sa main blessée. Il savait que Gin avait raison et ça n'améliorait pas son humeur.

- T'en fais pas, fit Gin en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Je lui veux pas de mal, à Kizaka, bien au contraire.  
Il éclata de rire avant de s'éloigner en direction du bâtiment où les professeurs vivaient.

- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie soigner ta main, conseilla-t-il.  
Tôshirô n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, Gin disparu d'un shunpô le laissant seul sur l'esplanade déserte.

- Sale serpent, gronda-t-il dans le vide. Je te jure que je serai plus fort que toi un jour. Tout ce que tu sais faire, je le ferai deux fois mieux que toi. Yorichiyô sera à moi!  
Hyôrinmaru préféra se faire oublier. Après tout la compétition pouvait être un bon stimulant. Ça ferait certainement progresser son maître.

Sans se soucier du mutisme soudain du dragon, Tôshirô regagna sa chambre d'un pas rageur, regrettant que les salles d'entraînement soient fermées à cette heure. Il aurait pu y aller pour s'y passer les nerfs et apaiser sa colère.

--

Malencontreusement, il s'avéra que Gin avait raison à propos de Hinamori. Dans les jours qui suivirent l'épisode du réfectoire, Hinamori refusa d'adresser la parole à Yorichiyô et s'évertua à la bouder comme si elle lui avait fait une offense intolérable. Yorichiyô ne s'en souciait pas vraiment, elle se fichait bien que son ancienne camarade lui fasse la tête ou non. Elle continuait à discuter avec Kira et Abarai à l'occasion et avec Hitsugaya qui venait la voir presque tous les jours pour bavarder et réviser en sa compagnie. La jeune fille se demandait pourquoi le petit génie passait plus de temps avec elle qu'avec sa soeur adoptive mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. La présence de l'adolescent aux cheveux blanc n'était pas désagréable et elle aimait passer du temps avec lui. Hinamori de son coté passait tout son temps avec cette idiote de Futarô et leur amie Arashi, qui, pour une raison inconnue, refusaient dorénavant d'adresser la parole à Yorichiyô.

La veille des vacances, Hinamori demanda à changer de chambre et tout le monde trouva qu'elle faisait beaucoup de manières pour rien. Sa demande lui fut accordée pour la rentrée et pendant que Yorichiyô se préparait pour passer l'été dans la treizième division avec Kira, Hinamori emballait ses affaires pour déménager. A son retour à l'académie, Yorichiyô apprit qu'elle allait avoir la chambre pour elle seule, aucune autre fille n'étant disponible pour prendre la place de Hinamori. Elle en fut satisfaite, il n'y avait maintenant plus personne pour l'ennuyer.

Les cours reprirent après les vacances et chacun reprit sa vie d'étudiant. Débarrassée de Hinamori Yorichiyô se sentait comme libéré d'un poids qu'elle traînait depuis des années. Elle était enfin libre de travailler comme elle l'entendait et ne tarda pas à revoir tout son programme d'études et de révisions pour mettre en avant les matières où elle était la plus douée, sans toutefois oublier celles où elle était la plus faible et grâce à Gin et a ses conseils, elle parvint à rattraper son retard en organisation du Gotei.

Au mois de décembre, Gin abandonna sa salle de classe pour l'une des salles d'entraînement de l'académie. Les élèves, excités, accueillirent ce changement avec enthousiasme. Gin sembla beaucoup s'amuser à les regarder s'affronter entre eux, armés de leurs zanpakutô. Il leur enseignait des petits trucs que l'académie jugeait inutile mais qui pouvait sauver la vie d'un shinigami durant un combat. Ce n'était jamais des mouvements ou des tactiques spectaculaires mais chacun sentait l'importance de ce genre de techniques.

Les autres professeurs semblaient ne pas apprécier son initiative bien qu'ils n'en parlaient pas ouvertement devant les élèves, mais leur comportement vis à vis de Gin ne laissait pas vraiment de doute sur ce qu'ils pensaient de lui. Aucun d'eux ne lui adressait la parole s'il n'y était pas obligé. Aucune d'eux ne faisait allusion à ses cours. Gin était isolé au sein de l'académie, pas étonnant qu'il préféra passer du temps avec certains de ses meilleurs élèves. Il avait notamment un projet dont la mise en place lui prenait beaucoup de temps. Il demandait souvent de l'aide à Kira, Yorichiyô et deux autres élèves qu'il avait choisi en sixième année pour l'aider mais en refusant de leur dire quoique ce soit au sujet de son projet.

Yorichiyô passait aussi beaucoup de temps avec Tôshirô et pas uniquement pour réviser leurs cours. Tous les deux s'entendaient étonnement bien, partageant le même dégoût pour la foule et la même méfiance envers les autres. Tôshirô avait récemment découvert qu'il ne partageaient pas uniquement le même genre de caractère, il apprit totalement par hasard que Yorichiyô et lui avait presque la même date d'anniversaire, à quatre jours près. Du coup, lui qui n'avait jamais prêté attention à son anniversaire jusque là, trouva un intérêt nouveaux pour ce jour. Son anniversaire devenait un moyen simple et efficace de ne pas oublier celui de Yorichiyô.

Ce jour là, il faisait un temps épouvantable et la neige tombait à gros flocons sur le Seireitei. Il faisait froid et les étudiants s'étaient réfugiés au réfectoire pour profiter un peu de la chaleur de la cuisine. Assis à une table proche de l'une des fenêtres, Yorichiyô et Tôshirô travaillaient en buvant une tasse de thé bien chaud. Enfin, Yorichiyô travaillait tandis que Tôshirô regardait par la fenêtre, le menton posé sur le poing.

- Tu es bien soucieux aujourd'hui, Hitsugaya-kun, remarqua-t-elle.  
Il se tourna vers elle.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Tu es sûr?  
Il resta un instant silencieux puis.

- Quand grand-mère m'a trouvé, il faisait ce temps là.  
Yorichiyô leva la tête de ses notes et l'observa attentivement.

- Personne ne voulait de moi, continua-t-il. Ils avaient tous tellement peur de moi, qu'ils étaient prêts à me laisser mourir dans la neige. Si grand-mère n'avait pas été là ...  
Il tourna la tête et fixa Yorichiyô de ses yeux d'émeraude.

- Je me souviens que je marchais, pieds nus dans la neige, avec rien d'autre sur le dos qu'un yukata de coton. J'étais mort de froid mais personne ne m'a aidé, personne ne voulait m'entendre. Ils se détournaient tous de moi comme si j'étais pestiféré. J'étais à bout de force. Je me suis laissé tomber au pied d'un arbre et j'ai pleuré. Grand-mère m'a entendu, elle est venu vers moi, m'a prise dans ses bras et m'a amené au chaud. Ça faisait des semaines que j'étais au Rukongai et personne n'avait pris soin de moi. Je vivais dans les rues comme un chien. Je n'avais pas plus de trois ans!  
Yorichiyô l'écoutais raconter sa vie sans l'interrompre. Elle se demandait pourquoi il lui parlait de tout ça alors qu'il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne.

- De ma vie d'avant, je ne me souviens de rien avant ça, mis à par mon nom et mon prénom.

- Ce n'est déjà pas mal, fit Yorichiyô avec un sourire. Tu imagines, tu aurais pu t'appeler Yuki, ou Fubuki ... (1)  
Le froncement de sourcils de Tôshirô indiqua clairement à Yorichiyô qu'il ne trouvait pas ça amusant.

- Le jour où elle m'a trouvé est devenu le jour de mon anniversaire, mais ce n'est pas le jour où je suis né. Tu as dis à Hinamori que tu étais née en décembre. Tu te souviens de ta vie d'avant, toi?

- Pas grand chose, mentit Yorichiyô. Je suis arrivée au Rukongai en septembre. Je me souviens de quelques petites choses à part ça. Il pleuvait le jour de ma mort, mais je ne me souviens plus comment ça c'est produit. Je me souviens de mes parents, de ma soeur et de mon frère. Je me souviens de leur nom, et de quelques autres choses. Je me souviens de ma date de naissance, peut-être parce que sur Terre c'est le jour de l'une des fêtes les plus célèbre qui existe. Je me souviens de quelques anecdotes par ci par là. Parfois j'ai des flash qui me reviennent, des impressions de déjà vu, des intuitions, ce genre de choses. Mais à peu près c'est tout.  
Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement lui mentir mais elle ne voulait pas lui en dire plus.

- Tes parents? Ils étaient comment?

- Mon père n'était pas très grand, il arrivait juste à l'épaule de ma mère, ça nous faisaient toujours rire quand on était petits, mais il faut dira qu'elle, elle était grande. Il était russe du coté de sa mère, il avait des traits japonnais mais des yeux bleus qui intriguaient souvent. Ma mère était française. Elle avait des cheveux blond comme les blés et des yeux qui ressemblaient aux tiens Il se sont connus en faisant leurs études en Angleterre. Ma mère était fascinée par le Japon, et par mon père aussi. Ils se sont mariés aussitôt leurs études terminées. Yukino, ma soeur aînée, est née l'année suivante. Elle avait quatre ans de plus que moi. Quand à mon frère, Yoshiki, à trois ans de moins que moi.  
Tôshirô la regarda un instant avant de demander:

- Tu parles d'eux au passé? Ils sont morts?  
Un pale sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Yorichiyô.

- Je ne sais pas, j'espère que non. Le problème c'est que Rukongai est grand et qu'il faudrait presque l'éternité pour y retrouver quelqu'un. Je ne pense pas que je reverrai les miens un jour.  
Il y eu un instant de silence durant lequel Tôshirô baissa la tête d'un air songeur. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Yorichiyô lever la main pour essuyer une larme qui coulait silencieusement sur sa joue. Ça lui fit mal de la voir pleurer mais il voulait en savoir plus sur elle. Tout ce qu'il apprenait pouvait le rapprocher d'elle. Même si elle pleurait. Il se retint de se lever pour aller la prendre dans ses bras et la consoler. Il valait peut-être mieux faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Yorichiyô respira un grand coup et parvint à se calmer et à lui sourire comme si de rien n'était.

- J'aimerais bien me souvenir de ma famille, soupira Tôshirô.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, objecta Yorichiyô. Ma famille me manque, je pense qu'il aurait mieux valut que je l'oubli.  
Tôshirô l'observa un instant en silence.

- Je me demande pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien.

- C'est peut-être une question d'âge, avança Yorichiyô. Tu étais très jeune quand tu es arrivé au Rukongai, ce qui veut dire que tu es mort très jeune aussi. Ça explique peut-être pourquoi tu ne te souviens pas. Moi j'avais dix-sept ans quand je suis morte.  
Ça faisait un peu étrange de s'entendre dire ce genre de choses. Tôshirô hocha vaguement la tête avant de se plonger dans ses notes. Il fit mine d'étudier ses cours avec application mais Yorichiyô se rendit compte qu'il pensait à autre chose: il ne tourna pas une fois la page durant presque deux heures que dura leur étude.

--

Décembre s'acheva dans une tempête de neige qui rappela fort celle de l'année précédente. Les étudiants semblaient un peu déprimés par le temps maussade. Pourtant au premier cours que donna Gin, l'atmosphère changea du tout au tout. Pour changer, quand les étudiants gagnèrent leur salle d'entraînement, Gin n 'était pas présent. Chacun se trouva une place dans la salle pour s'échauffer. Kira rejoignit Yorichiyô et l'interrogea du regard. Elle haussa les épaules. Tous les deux savaient que le vice-capitaine en disgrâce allait leur dévoiler son fameux projet le jour même. Ils ignoraient cependant en quoi il consistait.

Gin arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard, entrant dans la salle de son pas décidé mais élégant. Il se planta au centre de la salle et appela ses élèves afin qu'il le rejoigne. Tout le monde se regroupa autour de lui, attendant ce qu'il avait à leur dire.

- J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer qui vous fera sans doute plaisir, commença-t-il avec un air de conspirateur. J'organise dans votre classe, et celle des sixièmes années, une sorte de concours dans lequel vous allez vous affronter en duel. A partir d'aujourd'hui et jusqu'au mois de mars, vous effectuerez chacun un ou deux duel à chacun de mes cours. Chacun de ces duels, gagnés ou perdus, vous apportera un certain nombre de points. A la fin, le meilleur d'entre vous sera celui qui aura marqué le plus de points. Comme récompense pour ses efforts, il aura le droit de m'affronter en duel, seul à seul.  
Yorichiyô ouvrit des yeux immenses. Des murmures de stupéfaction se firent entendre dans toute la salle. La majorité des étudiants trouvait cette idée vraiment intéressante. La perspective de savoir lequel d'entre eux était le plus fort les intriguait depuis longtemps. Aucun d'eux n'avait la moindre chance face à Gin mais ce duel pouvait leur en apprendre beaucoup. C'était une chance inespérée, même si certain ne pouvait espérer arriver jusqu'à Gin, le voir se battre serait quand même une bonne expérience.

- Nous commençons aujourd'hui même, annonça Gin avec un petit sourire. Vous disputerez trois duels contre chacun de vos camarades, répartis sur les deux prochains mois Voici la liste des combats pour votre classe. Je vous préviens tout de suite. Il n'y aura pas de duel séparés entre les filles et les garçons. Tout le monde dans le même bain!  
Là, il y eut des grondements de protestation. Gin adressa à ses élèves un sourire hargneux et ceux-ci se turent immédiatement.  
Il tira de son uniforme un rouleau de parchemin qu'il afficha au mur. Tous les élèves s'avancèrent afin d'y jeter un coup d'oeil. Il s'agissait de la liste des combats prévus jusqu'au mois de mars. Une dizaine étaient d'ores et déjà prévues pour le jour même. Yorichiyô vit qu'elle devait affronter Futarô au troisième combat, tandis que Abarai affrontait Hinamori.

Gin délimita rapidement une surface de combat à l'aide de marques au au sol et appela les deux premiers duellistes. Ceux-ci s'avancèrent vers Gin leur zanpakutô à la main. Gin leur donna les instructions et les règles à suivre avant de les laisser s'affronter. Les spectateurs furent stupéfaits de constater que les combattants pouvaient aussi utiliser le kido. Plusieurs sorts fusèrent dès le début de l'affrontement tandis que les zanpakutô se percutaient avec violence.

Yorichiyô assista aux premiers duels avec intérêt. Elle se proposait d'observer les autres se battre afin de déterminer lesquels de ses camarades seraient les plus dangereux pour elle. Ceux dont elles se méfiait le plus étaient Kira, sans conteste, mais aussi Abarai, malgré son manque de réussite en kido, ainsi que Hinamori que sa détermination à montrer qu'elle était la meilleure rendait dangereuse. Pour les autres, elle s'en méfiaient mais pas autant. Bien entendu, on était jamais à l'abri d'une surprise comme celle que Azuka créa quand elle parvint à battre le huitième meilleur élève de la classe, un certain Makurushi.

Quand Gin appela son nom, Yorichiyô se leva et se dirigea vers lui sans accorder un regard à Futarô qui les rejoignait. Gin leur donna les instructions et les laissa entrer sur la zone de combat. Futarô tira son zanpakutô de son fourreau et lança un regard hargneux vers son adversaire.

- Je suis contente, fit-elle avec orgueil. C'est moi qui vais te faire regretter ce que tu as fais à cette pauvre Hinamori.

- Je n'ai rien fait à Hinamori, répliqua Yorichiyô avec froideur. Enfin rien d'autre qu'attirer l'attention d'un capitaine. Mais c'est pour ça qu'on est tous là, non.

- Mais c'est le capitaine que Hinamori veut servir que tu as ...

- Fermes ton clapet, Futarô, gronda Yorichiyô. Vous commencez à me fatiguer toutes les trois avec cette histoire débile. Comme si cette idiote ne savait pas qu'il y a assez de place à la cinquième division pour nous deux.  
Sur ses mots, Yorichiyô tira son sabre de son fourreau, faisant tinter le grelot d'argent du kashira. Elle attaqua sans crier gare. Futarô eut du mal à parer et recula de quelques pas. Yorichiyô était agacée par le manège de Hinamori et de ses stupides amies. Elle était bien décidée à leur donner une leçon à toutes les trois en commençant par celle-ci.

Futarô poussa un petit cri de surprise quand la lame parfaitement lisse du sabre de son adversaire scintilla sous ses yeux, reflétant la lumière de la salle. Elle recula et bondit hors de portée de la lame qui s'abattit sur le sol, fracassant les lattes. Yorichiyô se retourna sans perdre de temps et se remit en garde sans lâcher son adversaire des yeux. On voyait clairement sur son visage qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Il n'était pas question de blesser Futarô, mais elle ne laisserait rien passer. Cette fille méritait une leçon, elle allait la prendre.

Les filles se firent face un instant puis Futarô attaqua en criant comme une folle. Les deux zanpakutô se heurtèrent avec un tintement sonore. Yorichiyô fit pression de tout son poids contre sa lame et Futarô résista du mieux qu'elle put. Elle fit glisser sa lame sous celle de son adversaire et parvint à se dégager. Elle se mit rapidement à l'abri d'un shunpô tandis que Yorichiyô, déséquilibrée, luttait pour rester debout. Futarô en profita pour contre-attaquer, mais sa lame ne frappa que le vide. Yorichiyô esquiva d'un pas sur le coté avant de lancer un coup de pied vers la fille aux couettes. Sous le choc, Futarô recula de plusieurs pas. Yorichiyô se rua aussitôt vers elle et la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Futarô roula sur le parquet, son zanpakutô tombant à quelques pas d'elle.

- Tu abandonnes? Demanda Yorichiyô avec froideur.

- Tu rêves!  
Futarô sauta sur ses pieds avec une promptitude étonnante et ramassa son sabre avant de se ruer sur Yorichiyô. Elle esquiva de justesse à l'aide d'un shunpô tandis que la lame de son adversaire mordait la chair de son épaule. Sa manche était déchirée et un peu de sang coula le long de son bras droit. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en inquiéter. Un flamboiement rouge éclata sur sa gauche. Les deux mains tendues vers elle, Futarô lançait un sort.

- Ô Souverains. Masques de chair et de sang, image d'outre-monde qui portaient le nom d'humain comme ...  
Par réflexe, Yorichiyô plaça son sabre devant elle comme un bouclier et croisa les doigts de manière à former une figure précise.

- Voie de Liaison 39, Enkosen!  
La boule de feu s'écrasa sur le bouclier d'énergie formé par Yorichiyô. Il y eut des murmures stupéfaits parmi les spectateurs. Futarô fixait le bouclier avec des yeux exorbités par la surprise.

- Un Shakkaho? C'est tout ce que tu sais faire?  
La fille aux couettes secoua la tête, stupéfaite. Yorichiyô leva la main vers elle et, tout en maintenant bien son zanpakutô contre sa paume avec les autres doigts, elle pointa l'index dans la direction de son adversaire.

- Voie de la destruction 4, Byakurai.  
Le rayon d'énergie fusa vers Futarô, toujours abasourdie, et frappa la lame de son sabre. Le zanpakutô vola à l'autre bout de la salle tandis que sa propriétaire était projetée à l'extérieur de la surface de combat. Elle resta un instant immobile sur le dos, les bras en croix. Elle n'était pas blessée, juste un peu sonnée.

- Vainqueur, Kizaka! Annonça Gin.  
Yorichiyô sortit de la surface de combat à son tour tandis que Hinamori et Arashi se précipitaient auprès de leur amie assommée. Gin s'approcha de Yorichiyô et lui tendit une serviette afin d'essuyer la sueur sur son visage humide et le sang s'écoulant de l'entaille sur son épaule.

- Pas mal, Kizaka, fit-il avec un sourire satisfait. Tu lances des sorts sans incantation?

- Seulement deux, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire un peu timide.

- C'est pas mal, mais tu peux faire mieux que ça.  
Il lui lança un sourire avant de retourner à son rôle d'arbitre et d'appeler les prochains duellistes.

Dans les semaines suivantes, le concours devint l'objet d'une véritable passion au sein de l'académie. Les élèves des années inférieurs venaient assister aux combats quand leur emplois du temps le leur permettait. Hitsugaya venait régulièrement, lui aussi, mais contrairement à ce que Hinamori pensait, ce n'était pas pour elle. Il venait pour voir Yorichiyô combattre et chacune de ses victoires le comblaient d'orgueil et de joie, comme s'il y était pour quelque chose. En revanche, il détestait toujours autant de la voir discuter avec Gin. Lorsqu'elle ne se battait pas, Tôshirô essayait de rester avec elle le plus possible ce que Hinamori ne manquait pas de lui reprocher. A chaque fois qu'elle lui faisait ce genre de crise, Tôshirô répondait invariablement:

- C'est toi qui lui fait la gueule sans raison, pas moi.  
Ce qui mettait souvent la brunette en colère. Elle partait bouder un moment, leur fichant la paix.

Yorichiyô se débrouillait très bien. Elle remporta la majeure partie de ses duels, mais à la surprise général, elle se fit battre trois fois par Kira qui alliait habillement kido et zanpakutô et parvint ainsi à déjouer le bouclier derrière lequel Yorichiyô se protégeait des sorts. Elle perdit également ses deux premiers combats face à Abarai qui, même s'il n'utilisait pas le kido, avait beaucoup gagné en force et en souplesse. En revanche, elle gagna facilement face à Hinamori qui n'était pas de taille au sabre et qui fut incapable de placer un sort pouvant traverser le bouclier de Yorichiyô. Elle remporta également ses deux autres combats face à Futarô qui la ramenait moins tout d'un coup. Leur copine Arashi ne fut guère plus qu'une formalité, quand à Azuka et à ses grands airs ridicules, ils ne tirent pas plus d'un quart d'heure en tout et pour tout. Yorichiyô perdit néanmoins une vingtaine d'autres combats face à des adversaires qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé capable de rivaliser avec elle.

Kira, de son coté, engrangea aussi une impressionnante récolte de victoires. Il perdit cependant ses trois combats face à Hinamori. L'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour elle l'empêchant d'attaquer et d'utiliser ses sorts comme il aurait dû, ce que Gin déplora par la suite. Il perdit également face à Abarai et contre plusieurs autres élèves. Yorichiyô et lui tenaient la tête du concours et rien ne semblait pouvoir les départager. A début du mois de mars, à la clôture du concours, Yorichiyô fut déclarée vainqueur, battant Kira avec un impressionnant avantage de ... deux victoires!

C'était donc elle qui allait affronter Gin!

Durant toute la semaine qui précéda le duel tant attendu, Kira passa la majorité de son temps libre à suivre Yorichiyô partout où elle allait pour l'abreuver de conseils sur son futur combat. Il semblait aussi nerveux que si c'était lui qui devait se battre et sa nervosité commençait à se transmettre à Yorichiyô que le stress gagnait petit à petit. Elle ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser du trouble-fête qui la suivait partout, y comprit dans les douches d'où il se fit chasser à coup de kido par une troupe d'étudiantes effarouchées et furieuses. Abarai faillit s'étouffer de rire en entendant l'anecdote et déclara que ça resterait probablement dans les annales de l'académie.

Les autres élèves de leur classe souhaitaient tous bonne chance à Yorichiyô, certains même avec des mines funèbres, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils la voyaient avant sa mort. La veille du duel, Hitsugaya passa toute la journée avec elle, réussissant le tour de force de chasser Kira et ses conseils. Il semblait inquiet mais il refusa de parler de ce qui le perturbait. Yorichiyô n'insista pas. En vérité, le gamin ne faisait toujours aucune confiance à Gin et il craignait que Yorichiyô ne soit blessée durant le duel. Il avait d'ailleurs décidé d'y assister.

Le lendemain, toute la classe et autant d'invités qui n'avaient rien d'autre à faire s'entassèrent dans la salle d'entraînement pour assister au duel. Yorichiyô attendait nerveusement le début des hostilités. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre chance de battre Gin, mais elle voulait donner le meilleur d'elle même. Elle voulait l'impressionner. C'était idiot, mais elle ne se laisserait pas faire, elle lui montrerait qu'elle pouvait mordre.

Un murmure se répandit dans la salle lorsque Gin entra d'un pas décidé. Le coeur de Yorichiyô fit un bond quand elle vit qu'il n'était pas seul. Aizen l'accompagnait. Un instant la panique s'empara d'elle. La présence d'Aizen n'était pas prévue dans ses plans. Que devait-elle faire?

_"Du calme_, fit la voix réconfortante de Taï dans son esprit. _Je suis avec toi. Tout va bien se passer. La présence d'Aizen ne change rien au duel que tu vas livrer._

_"Mais, il va me regarder me battre contre son vice-capitaine!_

_"Et alors! C'est Gin qui a pris la décision d'affronter le vainqueur de son petit concours. Ce n'est pas comme si tu lui avais sauté sur le poil sans crier gare. Aizen a certainement dû donner son accord pour cette démonstration. Même en disgrâce momentanée, Gin reste le vice-capitaine de la cinquième division. Même si Aizen n'était pas venu pour assister à ce duel, Gin lui aurait tout raconté aussitôt que possible._

_"Oui, tu as raison._  
Yorichiyô se tourna vers Gin qui entrait sur le terrain d'entraînement, ça lui évita de voir Hinamori et ses deux copines en pleine séance de fangirlisme devant le capitaine.

- Tu es prête, Kizaka? Demanda Gin.

- Pas vraiment, mais allons-y quand même!  
Un petit sourire joua sur les lèvres du shinigami.

- Je te promet de retenir mes coups pour ne pas te faire mal.

- Je ne peux pas garantir la même chose, soupira-t-elle.  
Gin laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur puis il tira Shinsô de son fourreau. D'un geste ample, Yorichiyô l'imita. Ils se saluèrent.

- Allons-y!  
Gin attaqua le premier. Shinsô brilla rapidement sous les yeux de Yorichiyô qui eut juste le temps de lever son sabre pour parer. Le choc fut rude et une vibration désagréable remonta douloureusement dans les bras de Yorichiyô. Il n'y avait pas de commune mesure entre la force de Abarai, qui était celui qui tapait le plus fort dans la classe, et celle de Gin. Un instant, elle se demanda où il pouvait cacher une telle force dans un corps d'apparence aussi fragile. Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de son adversaire et roula au sol avant de sauter sur ses pieds avec une vivacité incroyable. Elle s'apprêtait à frapper mais Gin s'était déjà remis en position de garde et il esquiva l'attaque avec une facilité déconcertante. Il se faufila sous la lame et se redressa rapidement, pointant une main vers Yorichiyô. Il ne prononça pas un mot mais Yorichiyô eut le temps de sentir son reiatsu fluctuer avant qu'une pluie de petites aiguilles lumineuses ne fonde sur elle. Poussant un cri de surprise, elle roula au sol pour les éviter. Quand elle se redressa, des trous constellaient son uniforme scolaire et un peu de sang s'écoulait des égratignures sur ses bras et son visage.

- Pas mal, commenta Gin avec un sourire narquois.  
Yorichiyô répliqua d'un coup de sa lame diriger vers son torse. Gin l'esquiva d'un shunpô et bondit pour se rétablir. Il posa le pied au sol une seule fois pour prendre une impulsion et fonça sur Yorichiyô. Shinsô brilla devant le visage de la jeune fille qui l'esquiva d'instinct et répliqua dans la foulée. La force du choc ébranla les murs et fracassa les fenêtres derrière elle. Des cris de stupeur s'élevèrent des spectateurs. Gin recula de quelques pas tandis que des gouttes de sang s'écoulait de son bras droit. Une longue griffure sanglante y était visible par sa manche était déchirée.

- Tu as réussi à me toucher pendant que j'attaquais. Pas mal!  
Il se remit en garde.

- Mais insuffisant.  
Il attaqua le premier. Yorichiyô esquiva du mieux qu'elle put. Shinsô frôla sa poitrine et s'encastra dans le sol. Elle recula et plaça son sabre devant elle. L'espace d'une seconde, elle saisit l'éclair d'un sourire sue les lèvres de Gin avant qu'il ne redresse brusquement son zanpakutô, envoyant des échardes de parquet dans tous les sens. Yorichiyô poussa un petit cri de surprise et leva les bras pour protéger son visage. En un battement de cils, Gin fut devant elle. Elle sentit un choc contre son épaule et fut projetée conte le mur au fond de la salle. Le choc fut rude et lui coupa presque la respiration. Il lui fallut un instant pour se redresser.

- Bon sang, fit-elle en essuyant le sang coulant de sa lèvre.  
Le niveau du duel semblait avoir augmenté d'un seul coup.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kizaka? C'est trop dur pour toi?  
Elle ne répondit pas, se contenta de le fixer d'un regard mauvais. Tout idole qu'il puisse être pour elle, il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça. Le dernier qui avait osé se foutre d'elle de cette manière en avait pris pour un an de rendez-vous chez le dentiste du quartier! Cette fois, elle ne pouvait pas s'en tirer à poing nu, il fallait qu'elle fasse avec ce qu'elle avait.

_"Ne te déconcentre pas,_ conseilla Taï.  
Gin pointait son zanpakutô sur elle.

- Shinsô, appela-t-il. Transperce la!  
Yorichiyô sentit un froid paralysant s'abattre sur elle. Il utilisait la capacité spéciale de son wakisashi!

_"Bouge_, hurla Taï.  
La seule chose qu'elle put faire ce fut se jeter au sol pour esquiver l'attaque. La longue lame passa juste au dessus d'elle en la frôlant. Rien que le reiatsu qui se dégageait de la lame du zanpakutô était suffisant pour lui donner le tournis. Elle secoua la tête et se releva vivement. La lame ondula vers elle tel un serpent. Elle s'éloigna d'un shunpô.

_"Pas besoin de se demander pourquoi tout le monde pensait que l'esprit de Shinsô était un serpent_, pensa-t-elle en regardant la lame la poursuivre en serpentant.

_"Bon sang ne te disperse pas comme ça,_ gronda Taï.  
Yorichiyô esquiva Shinsô et profita de l'ouverture pour se ruer vers Gin, zanpakutô brandit au dessus de sa tête. Le jeune homme rappela son zanpakutô mais pas assez vite pour parer le coup. D'un geste, il attrapa la lame de Yorichiyô à main nue et dévia l'attaque, s'ouvrant une coupure dans la paume par la même occasion. Tandis qu'il tenait la lame, il lança un coup de pied vers le flanc de la jeune fille. Yorichiyô vola à plusieurs mettres de lui et roula sur le sol, le souffle court. Elle se redressa sur les genoux et cracha un jet de sang. Elle planta son sabre dans le sol et s'y appuya comme sur une canne. Elle resta un instant dans cette position, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Gin l'observait de l'autre coté de la zone de duel.

- Tu abandonnes?

- Je sortirai d'ici sur un brancard avant d'avoir déclaré forfait, gronda-t-elle.  
Elle leva la tête vers lui et lui lança un sourire mauvais. Il eut à peine le temps de froncer les sourcils avant qu'elle pointe l'index vers lui.

- Voix de la destruction 4, Byakurai!  
Le rayon fusa vers Gin qui l'esquiva de justesse. Il allait se relever lorsque le reiatsu de Yorichiyô augmenta soudainement.

- Ô Seigneur, masque de chair et de sang, battement d'aile, vous qui portez le nom d'humain, Vérités et tempérance, murs construit de rêves purs, frappes des griffes de ta colère. Voie de la destruction 33, Sôkatsui.  
Une vague de feu bleuté jaillit de sa main tendue et fonça droit sur Gin.

- Dankû! Lança Gin surpris.  
Le mur d'énergie stoppa net le sort lancé par Yorichiyô. L'explosion secoua toute la salle, arrachant des cris de stupeur aux spectateurs. De la fumée envahit tous l'espace entre les duellistes. Le mur d'énergie disparut mais Gin resta sur ses gardes. Il y eut un craquement de plancher sur sa droite et Yorichiyô surgit soudain de la fumée comme une furie, sabre brandit. Gin recula d'un pas et leva Shinsô pour parer. Sous le choc, il dérapa en arrière d'environ un mètre.

D'un geste du corps, il repoussa Yorichiyô et répliqua. La jeune fille para vivement et les deux adversaires se lancèrent dans un échange de coups. Les deux zanpakutô tintaient avec force en produisant des éclats lumineux lorsque leurs lames se touchaient. Gin bougeait rapidement et Yorichiyô avait du mal à suivre son rythme. D'un mouvement habile, il parvint à la prendre de vitesse et elle vit Shinsô briller devant ses yeux. Par réflexe, elle esquiva d'un shunpô mais la lame du wakisashi fondit sur elle, manquant d'un cheveux de l'embrocher. D'une contorsion de tout le corps, Yorichiyô parvint à éviter l'attaque mais la lame laissa une longue estafilade sur son flanc gauche. Elle roula au sol essoufflée. Gin fondit sur elle sans lui laisser le temps de se redresser. Yorichiyô para les trois premiers coups de son sabre en se traînant sur le sol pour s'éloigner de lui.

- Byakurai!  
Le rayon du sort faucha Shinsô en plein vol alors qu'elle s'abattait encore une fois sur elle. Le wakisashi vola à plusieurs mètres de son propriétaire. Un instant, Gin resta immobile, la lame de Yorichiyô, toujours au sol, pointée sur son front. Il lui lança un sourire moqueur avant de disparaître d'un shunpô et de récupérer son arme. Yorichiyô profita de ce court répit pour se lever et se remettre en garde.

- On va passer au niveau encore supérieur, annonça Gin avec un sourire terrifiant.  
Yorichiyô ouvrit des yeux immenses.

Gin attaqua le premier et l'échange reprit. Les coups du shinigami étaient encore plus rudes et plus violents que précédemment. Yorichiyô avait du mal à répliquer. Ses bras étaient douloureux et ses mains commençaient à saigner, tachant de rouge la tresse blanche de la tsuka de son zanpakutô. Elle reculait un peu plus à chaque coup et ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle maintenait son sabre en bouclier devant elle et restait en position défensive pendant que Gin frappait la lame de son sabre avec force, comme s'il voulait la briser.

_"Chiyô!_ Appela Taï, inquiet.  
Mais elle ne l'entendit pas. Gin attaqua une nouvelle fois. Yorichiyô para et s'arc-bouta contre son sabre pour résister à la pression que Gin appliquait sur sa lame. Il lui lança un sourire moqueur et l'espace d'un instant, elle vit ses yeux bleus briller derrière ses longs cils. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qu'il préparait. Il fit un pas sur le coté, relâchant toute la pression sur leurs zanpakutô. Déséquilibrée par la disparition de cette pression contre elle, Yorichiyô bascula vers l'avant et s'étala de tout son long sur le plancher. Elle resta immobile un instant à bout de souffle.

_"Il est trop fort! Je n'ai aucune chance de lui tenir tête._

_"Seule, c'est vrai, mais ensemble, c'est une autre histoire,_ assura Taï.

_"Ensemble?_

_"Relève-toi._  
Yorichiyô obéit. Elle se leva en essayant de calmer son souffle. Elle était furieuse et son reiatsu flamboyait autour d'elle. Gin l'observait d'un air intrigué.

_"Chiyô! _Appela Taï dans son esprit.  
Cette fois elle l'entendit.

_"Je suis là, je suis avec toi.__ Écoute __ma voix, Yorichiyô et apprends qui je suis. Entend mon nom. Je suis..._  
Le réiatsu de la jeune fille dansa comme une flamme blanche autour d'elle. Elle attrapa la tsuka de son sabre à deux main et le brandit devant elle.

- Resplendis, Hakutaiyô.  
La lame se sépara en deux pour former deux armes distinctes mais semblables en tous points. Les lames courbes étaient plus longues que celle du sabre originel et la courbure était plus prononcée également. La tresse de la tsuka était toujours aussi blanche et la tsuba avait légèrement changée. Les lames étaient légèrement décalées par rapport à la tsuka par une pièce de métal qui revenait vers la main de Yorichiyô en partant vers le bas de quelques centimètres. Le grelot et le pompon du kashira d'argent avaient disparu mais un petit croissant de lune suspendu à courte une chaîne d'argent les avait remplacé sur chaque sabre.

- Un zanpakutô double, fit Gin les yeux fixés sur les sabres. Pourquoi ça me surprend pas?

- Waho! Fit Yorichiyô en admirant ses armes.  
Des murmures raisonnaient parmi les spectateurs et même Aizen avait l'air stupéfait.

- Le shikai de ton zanpakutô est plutôt impressionnant, admit Gin. Voyons voir comment tu te débrouilles avec. Shinsô!  
La lame fusa. Yorichiyô plongea vers l'avant, écartant d'elle la lame de son adversaire à l'aide de son sabre droit. Des étincelles jaillirent des deux lames tandis que Yorichiyô s'élançait vers Gin, maintenant toujours la lame de Shinsô loin d'elle avec la sienne. Gin rappela sa lame mais pas assez vite. Le bras de Yorichiyô se détendit comme un ressort et son sabre gauche entailla l'épaule du shinigami, lui arrachant un glapissement. Il recula de deux pas, avant de contre-attaquer.

Les trois lames dansèrent en étincelant, lançant des étincelles d'énergie lorsqu'elles se touchaient. Yorichiyô rendait coups pour coups bien que ses forces commençaient à décliner. Gin s'en aperçut. Il attaqua à nouveau. Yorichiyô para de ses lames croisées devant elle. Gin sourit avant de lui lancer un coup de pied sous ses armes tandis que Yorichiyô résistait à la pression que Shinsô appliquait sur ses lames. La jeune fille recula de plusieurs mètres mais elle eut le réflexe de serrer les poings pour ne pas lâcher ses sabres. Gin fondit sur elle à toute vitesse. Elle esquiva en se jetant sur le coté et lança une attaque vers son épaule. Il se retourna avec une vivacité étonnante et para. Ils luttèrent un instant pour faire reculer l'autre. A ce moment, Yorichiyô baissa vivement le bras, entraînant Shinsô dans le mouvement. Elle planta sa lame horizontalement dans le parquet, emprisonnant Shinsô en dessous. Avant que Gin ait pu se redresser, elle lança un coup vers son épaule et il sentit la pointe de Hakutaiyô mordre sa chair. Il recula, abandonnant son zanpakutô aux pieds de son adversaire. Yorichiyô dégagea son sabre du plancher et posa le pied dur Shinsô. Elle leva le bras pour essuyer la sueur dégoulinant sur son visage avec sa manche.

- Fatiguée? Demanda Gin.  
Elle ne répondit pas. Aux soubresauts de son reiatsu, il devinait qu'elle était au bord de l'épuisement mais elle ne semblait pas l'avoir encore comprit. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de force. Un seul sort et il avait la victoire, même sans son zanpakutô. Il tendit la main vers elle.

- Byakurai.  
La réaction ne se fit pas attendre:

- Voie de la liaison 39, Enkosen!  
Le bouclier se forma devant Yorichiyô consumant ses dernières forces. Quand le rayon du Byakurai l'atteignit le bouclier vola en éclats et l'impact envoya Yorichiyô rouler au sol. Sous le choc, elle lâcha son sabre droit qui se planta dans le parquet. Yorichiyô resta un instant sonnée avant de se relever en titubant. Elle se remit en garde malgré ses jambes tremblantes qui avaient du mal à la porter. A ce moment, ses dernières forces l'abandonnèrent et le zanpakutô disparut pour reprendre sa forme scellée. Elle tomba à genoux, incapable de bouger. Gin ramassa son zanpakutô avant de s'approcher d'elle.

- C'est fini, annonça-t-il. Tu n'as plus de force. Inutile de continuer.  
Il fallut un temps considérable pour que ces mots s'impriment dans le cerveau de Yorichiyô.

- Pas mal, félicita Gin, tu te débrouilles mieux que ce que je pensais.

- Kizaka.  
Hitsugaya bondit au milieu de l'air de combat et se laissa tomber à coté de Yorichiyô. Il passa un bras protecteur autour de la taille de la jeune-fille et la serra contre lui. Épuisée, elle le laissa faire.

- C'était vraiment incroyable, fit Aizen en s'approchant. Félicitation, tu es vraiment douée, Kizaka-chan. Et ton zanpakutô est impressionnant.  
Il lui lança un sourire chaleureux mais la seule chose qu'elle put faire fut de cligner des yeux.

- D'après ce que Gin m'a dit, tes amis et toi avez tous beaucoup progressé. Et vous êtes très doués à présent. Bien plus doués que la majorité des étudiants que j'ai rencontré jusqu'ici.  
Il se tourna vers Kira et Abarai qui le regardaient avec des yeux ronds et leur adressa un sourire amical. Il avisa alors Hinamori qui se tenait non loin de lui et le regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Il lui sourit également et ébouriffa gentiment ses cheveux.

- Toi aussi Hinamori-chan. Je suis très fier de toi. Continue comme ça.  
La gamine le regarda avec des yeux larmoyants.

- Capitaine Aizen! Fit-elle bouleversée. Je ...  
Yorichiyô n'en entendit pas d'avantage. A ce moment tout devint noir et elle s'affaissa sur l'épaule de Tôshirô, inconsciente.

- Eh, Kizaka! S'écria-t-il en la soulevant à moitié.  
Tout le monde se tourna vers eux.

- Emmène la à l'infirmerie, Hitsu-chan, conseilla Gin.  
Tôshirô lui lança un regard meurtrier avant d'obéir.

--

Yorichiyô passa deux jours à l'infirmerie pour se rétablir de son épuisement. Gin vint la voir deux fois pour discuter de leur duel et à chaque fois il tomba sur Hitsugaya qui était déjà là. Yorichiyô avait faillit mourir de gêne quand elle s'était réveillée, quelques heures après son combat contre Gin, et s'était retrouvée, allongée dans un lit de l'infirmerie, la tête appuyée sur le torse de Tôshirô qui veillait sur elle. Elle se répandit en excuses, bien qu'il affirma que ce n'était pas grave.

Yorichiyô sortit de l'infirmerie à temps pour le début des examens de fin d'année mais elle n'avait absolument pas la tête à ça. Elle était troublée par beaucoup de choses qui l'empêchaient de se concentrer sur son travail scolaire. A commencer par son zanpakutô, et elle ne tarda pas à remarquer qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Plusieurs élèves de sa classe, dont Kira et Abarai, virent la trouver pour lui demander de leur montrer son shikai, bien que ça leur fut interdit par le capitaine Aizen et par le doyen de l'académie. Elle avait également remarqué l'apparition sur sous sa clavicule gauche d'une marque qui n'était pas là avant. L'annonce du départ de Gin pour la semaine suivant les examen lui fut un mauvais coup au moral aussi. Et la réalisation que Hitsugaya tenait à elle plus qu'on tient ordinairement à une amie n'arrangea pas son trouble. Après coup, elle se demanda comment elle avait fait pour passer les examens dans ces conditions et obtenir encore des notes suffisantes pour encore battre Kira.

La veille du départ de Gin, Yorichiyô alla le retrouver dans sa chambre dans l'espoir d'avoir des réponses. Elle le trouva occupé à boucler ses bagages, vidant la petite chambre qu'il avait occupé durant son séjour à l'académie.

- Bonjour Kizaka! Lança-t-il avant même qu'elle fut entrée dans la petite pièce.

- Bonjour, vice-capitaine. Vous nous quittez déjà?

- Il faut bien, mon devoir est ailleurs.  
Yorichiyô hocha la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Kizaka?

- Vous vous souvenez, il y a deux ans, quand ce hollow vous a blessé?

- J'aurais du mal à l'oublier, j'ai une magnifique cicatrice sur l'épaule qui me le rappelle tous les jours. Pourquoi?  
Yorichiyô hésita un instant puis décida de se jeter à l'eau;

- En vous soignant, j'ai vu cette marque sur votre épaule. Les cicatrice l'avait presque effacé mais elle est réapparue au dessus quelques jours après votre accident.  
Gin suspendit ses rangements pour se tourner vers elle.

- Pourquoi tu me parles de ma marque?

- J'ai la même! Elle est apparue juste après notre duel.  
Il y eut un instant de silence durant lequel Yorichiyô ouvrit la veste de son uniforme afin de montrer la marque nouvellement apparue. Comme celle de Gin, elle ressemblait à un tatouage noir ayant une forme cabalistique difficile à décrire, on aurait pu dire une flamme toute en pointes ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle ne mesurait pas plus de deux ou trois centimètres de haut.

Abandonnant ses malles, Gin se tourna vers Yorichiyô et inspecta la marque, passant ses doigts sur la peau douce de la jeune fille afin de vérifier qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une copie. Elle frissonna. La peau était lisse et douce, sans imperfection, comme si la marque était apparue par magie. Il l'inspecta soigneusement, les yeux fixés sur le peu de poitrine que Yorichiyô lui dévoilait. Ce fut dans cette position compromettante que Rangiku les surprit.

- Hello, Gin, s'écria-t-elle en entrant.  
Elle se figea tout net en voyant la scène devant elle.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites, demanda-t-elle d'une voix soupçonneuse en fronçant les sourcils.

- Viens voir, Ran, fit Gin sans se laisser démonter. Kizaka-chan a la marque elle aussi.

- La marque? Tu veux dire la même marque que toi? La marque de la symbiose totale?  
La blonde vint jeter un coup d'oeil sans faire attention à la gêne évidente de Yorichiyô et à la rougeur qui se répandait sur ses joues.

- C'est quoi cette symbiose totale? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. J'en ai déjà entendu parler mais Taï n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus.  
Gin s'assit sur une chaise.

- Il s'agit d'un pacte avec ton zanpakutô. Tu peux communiquer en permanence avec ton zanpakutô, non?

- Oui, je l'appelle et il me répond ou le contraire.

- Eh bien, sache que c'est pas le cas de tous les shinigami. En fait, ceux qui le peuvent sont rares. La plupart du temps les shinigami sont obligés de se concentrer et d'aller trouver leur zanpakutô dans leur monde intérieur pour pouvoir lui parler. Mais les bénéficiaires de cette symbiose peuvent parler avec leur zanpakutô quand ils veulent. Pour nous, beaucoup de chose deviennent plus faciles, comme apprendre le nom de son zanpakutô ou découvrir avec lui quelles sont ses capacités ou ses possibilités offensives. Tu découvriras tout ça par toi même quand tu auras plus d'expérience. Sache que tous les porteurs de cette marque sont très puissants. Ce sont des capitaines ou des vice-capitaines, ou de jeunes génies de l'académie. En ce moment, ils ne sont que cinq dans tout le Gotei 13. Le commandant Yamamoto, les capitaines Kyoraku et Ukitake, le vice capitaine Kuchiki et moi.

- Et moi aussi, fit Yorichiyô à mi-voix.  
Elle semblait un peu troublée.

- Oui, et ton petit ami Hitsugaya aussi, j'en mettrais ma main au feu, ajouta Gin avec un sourire entendu.

- Hitsugaya n'est pas mon petit ami, corrigea Yorichiyô en rougissant.  
Un sourire moqueur apparut sur le visage de Gin

- Ah bon? Pourtant son comportement laisse penser le contraire.  
Yorichiyô sentit ses joues s'embraser.

- Ne la taquine pas comme ça, Gin, tu vois bien que tu la gênes! Intervint Rangiku.

- Profite de ta dernière année pour te renseigner sur la symbiose, tu verras c'est très intéressant, conseilla Gin redevenant sérieux.  
Yorichiyô baissa la tête.

- T'en fais pas, fit Gin avec un sourire de conspirateur. Ça passera vite. T'auras même pas le temps de t'ennuyer de moi, tu verras.  
Les joue de Yorichiyô devinrent brûlantes et elle avait l'impression de devenir un phare dans la nuit.

- Gin, réprimanda Rangiku.  
Le jeune homme profita du fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir pour lancer un clin d'oeil vers Yorichiyô.

- C'est la dernière année de tranquillité, profites en bien, après ça tu devras nager toute seule dans le grands bain. L'année prochaine à cette même date, tu seras une shinigami adulte.  
Elle ne put que hocher la tête et il lui sourit:

- J'espère bien t'avoir dans ma division. Tu es drôlement plus intéressante que cette petite Hinamori ennuyeuse à mourir, à se demander ce que le capitaine lui trouve.  
Il y eut un instant de silence puis:

- Tu devrais aller retrouver tes amis, ou ils vont se poser des questions gênantes.  
Yorichiyô hocha la tête.

- Merci pour votre aide. Au revoir Vice-capitaine, au revoir Matsumoto-san.

- Au revoir, fit Rangiku avec un grand sourire et un geste de la main.  
Yorichiyô quittait la petite chambre lorsque la voix de Gin raisonna derrière elle:

- A l'année prochaine, Chiyô-chan!

--

NOTE:

1- Yuki signifie "neige" bien sûr et Fubuki signifie "tempête de neige". Il me semble que ce sont des prénoms mixte. ^^

Le nom du zanpakutô de Yorichiyô, Hakutaiyô, signifie Soleil Blanc.

--  
Et voilà, fini.  
Je crois que c'est l'un des chapitre les plus longs que j'ai écris jusqu'à maintenant! ^^  
Hakutaiyô vous a plu? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'aime l'idée du zanpakutô double! Ceux qui ont lu Hana to Katana s'en souviennent surement! ^^  
Vous savez donc qui est le "rival" de Gin. J'espère que ça vous aidera à faire votre choix entre les deux scenarii possibles.  
Une petite colle juste pour le plaisir. Sauriez vous me dire, en lisant ce chapitre, quel est la date d'anniversaire de Yorichiyô? Il est possible de la deviner grace à ce qui est dit dans ce chapitre et à ce qu'on sait de Hitsugaya.^^  
Dans le prochain chapitre, Yorichiyô achève sa scolarité et doit se trouver une division.

Bonne semaine à tout le monde.  
Bises.


	8. Chapter 7: Dernière année

Bonjour.  
Un nouveau chapitre tout chaud qui vient juste de sortir de mon ordi.  
Je suis tellement énervée par mes exams qui son annulés les uns après les autres et remis à plus tard que j'ai écri la deuxième moitiée de ce chapitre en une seule soirée. Pas mal hein? ^^  
Mais bon, pour la correction après, c'était chaint. ^^"

Merci pour toutes vos review, elles me font très plaisir. Je suis contente que mon histoire vous plaise, j'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas.  
Pour la réponse à mon petit jeu du dernier chapuitre, la date de l'anniversaire de Yorichiyô, vous aurez la réponse dans ce chapitre, mais je voulais féliciter **Mlou**, **Ringo-chii** et **Ernia** pour avoir trouvé. ^^

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps alors je vous laisse.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 7:

DERNIÈRE ANNÉE.

Le départ de Gin laissa à Yorichiyô une impression de vide qui la rendit triste durant un moment. Ses amis ne s'inquiètèrent pas vraiment, mettant son air maussade sur le compte de la fatigue après les examens. Seul Tôshirô comprit ce qui se passait dans la tête de la jeune fille et ça ne lui plut pas du tout. Il fit tout ce qui était possible pour attirer l'attention de Yorichiyô et la distraire. Dans les premiers jours son plan ne fonctionna pas vraiment, mais il fit preuve de persévérance et bientôt la jeune fille sembla oublier l'absence du shinigami et retrouva sa nature aimable bien qu'un peu farouche. Tôshirô de son coté était ravi: il avait une année entière avec la jeune fille sans craindre l'intervention de cet homme qu'il détestait toujours autant: Ichimaru Gin.

Quelques jours après la rentrée, Yorichiyô eut la surprise de voir Hinamori se pointer dans la chambre qu'elles partageaient l'année précédente et que Yorichiyô occupait toujours, seule. La brunette venait pour lui présenter ses excuses. Elle lui tint un discours enflammé sur l'amitié, le respect et la loyauté dans lequel le nom d'Aizen revint au moins cinq ou six fois. Pour finir, Hinamori s'inclina pour s'aplatir sur le sol, touchant les tatami de son front. Yorichiyô était perplexe. Elle ignorait ce que Aizen avait pu dire à la brune le jour de son duel avec Gin et elle regrettait de s'être évanouie et de n'avoir pas assisté à la discussion. En tout cas, il semblait que Aizen lui avait promit de la prendre dans sa division si elle finissait dans les cinq meilleurs élèves aux examens de fin d'étude. Ce n'était pas un gros risque songea Yorichiyô, Hinamori faisait toujours partie des cinq meilleurs élèves de la classe, malgré son manque de réussite en kendo.

Yorichiyô n'était pas du genre à pardonner aussi facilement et même si la conduite de la brune et de ses idiotes de copines ne l'avait pas vraiment vexé, ça lui avait tout de même attiré pas mal de désagréments. Elle hésita un moment puis Tôshirô l'incita à accepter les excuses de sa soeur d'adoption afin que la "famille" reparte du bon pied. Quand Yorichiyô lui demanda de quelle famille il parlait, les joues de l'adolescent prirent une jolie couleur rose comme on ne lui en avait jamais vu dans les animes Bleach. Malgré le manque de confiance qu'elle éprouvait dorénavant à l'égard de Hinamori, Yorichiyô fit ce que Tôshirô lui suggérait et accepta les excuses de son ancienne camarade de chambre. Hinamori en fut comblée de joie à tel point que Yorichiyô se demanda si elle ne venait pas de croiser Aizen dans un couloir.

La vie reprit son court normal à l'académie et bientôt les cours des dernières années devinrent vraiment ardus. Les professeurs semblaient vouloir les écraser sous les devoirs et les leçons. Les élèves n'eurent bientôt plus le temps de flâner le nez en l'air. Abarai râlait sans arrêt à propos de la tonne de travail qu'ils avaient à faire et Futarô fit une vrai crise d'hystérie un matin parce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à faire tout ses devoirs la veille. Tous les élève se plaignaient de la brusque augmentation du rythme des cours et du travail à effectuer. Pourtant, en plus de tout ça, Kira et Yorichiyô avaient en plus à s'occuper des premières années en tant qu'élèves de dernière années, comme Hisagi l'avait fait pour eux à leur arrivée. Ils durent ainsi organiser les trois sorties dans le monde des humains que ces élèves devaient effectuer cette année là. Hinamori se fit un plaisir de les aider et Abarai leur prêta main forte également quand il en eut le temps. Même Tôshirô vint les aider à ses heures creuses.

Cette année là, Kira et Yorichiyô ne furent pas envoyés dans une division du Gotei 13, ils passèrent presque tout leur mois d'août à l'académie pour planifier les sorties sur Terre des premières années. A la stupéfaction de Hinamori, Tôshirô décida de rester à l'académie pour travailler. Ses prédispositions et ses notes incroyables avaient valu à l'adolescent de sauter la seconde et la troisième année et il prétexta avoir des ajustements à faire pour rattraper les fragments du programme ainsi sautés qu'il ne maîtrisait pas encore. Il s'agissait d'une excuse pour rester près de Yorichiyô mais Hinamori n'y vit que du feu. A l'irritation du gamin, elle décida de rester avec eux.

Un matin de la mi-août, alors que l'académie était étonnamment calme et vide, Tôshirô rejoignit Yorichiyô dans la salle d'étude de la bibliothèque. Il fut déçu de constater qu'elle était accompagnée de Hinamori. A croire qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à la voir seul à seul! Ravalant son agacement et sa déception il décida d'aller les rejoindre quand même.

- Salut, fit-il en s'agenouillant à l'extrémité de leur table.

- Bonjour, Hitsugaya-kun, sourit Yorichiyô.

- Oh! Bonjour Shiro-chan! S'écria Hinamori avec bonne humeur.  
Tôshirô grogna et lui lança un regard noir avant de se tourner vers Yorichiyô.

- Tu es libre aujourd'hui?  
Elle le regarda avec surprise. Il essaya de ne pas rougir lorsqu'il expliqua.

- Les sixièmes années ont le droit d'aller en ville, il me semble.

- C'est vrai! Approuva Yorichiyô. Pourquoi?

- J'en ai marre de rester enfermer ici, C'est tellement chiant. Il ne se passe rien! Si tu m'accompagne, je pourrai aller me changer les idée en ville.  
Yorichiyô le regarda un instant en silence, se contentant de le fixer avec surprise.

- C'est l'invitation la plus étrange qu'on m'ait fait, remarqua-t-elle avec un sourire.  
Il détourna la tête un jolie rose sur les joues. Yorichiyô sourit, s'amusant malgré elle de voir à quel point il lui était facile de faire rougir le petit génie.

- Tu n'as pas de cours particuliers aujourd'hui?  
Il se contenta de hocher négativement la tête.

- Dans ce cas, je veux bien t'emmener en ville, je peux me permettre une après-midi de repos.  
A ce moment, Hinamori, qui était restée muette jusque là, sautilla de joie sur son coussin.

- Oh, oui, c'est une bonne idée, Kizaka-chan, fit-elle en battant des mains comme une fillette. Je viens avec vous!  
La température de la pièce chuta subitement tandis que Tôshirô lançait un regard meurtrier vers sa soeur d'adoption. Hinamori frissonna mais ne vit même pas le coup d'oeil venimeux de l'adolescent.

- On a qu'a aller déjeuner et partir aussitôt après le repas, proposa Yorichiyô.  
Hinamori hocha la tête et toutes deux rangèrent leurs livres et leurs notes. Tôshirô les accompagna quand elles remontèrent dans leurs chambres pour ranger leurs affaires et chercher ce dont elles pourraient avoir besoin pour leur excursion en ville.

- Tu ne vas pas chercher tes affaires, demanda Yorichiyô en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.  
Tôshirô secoua la tête.

- Pas besoin, j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut.  
Yorichiyô sourit.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir douté que j'accepte de t'accompagner, remarqua-t-elle.  
Il s'adossa au mur près de la porte ouverte et croisa les bras sur son torse.

- Tu détestes autant que moi être enfermée ici à ne rien faire.

- C'est vrai, approuva Yorichiyô.  
Elle rangea tranquillement ses affaires dans sa petite table et déposa Hakutaiyô sur le râtelier. Les étudiants n'avaient pas le droit de sortir leur zanpakutô de l'académie sauf avec une autorisation spéciale. Hitsugaya ne portait pas son zanpakutô lui non plus.

- Fait chier! Fit le gamin dépité. Hinamori est une emmerdeuse de première. Je voulais y aller avec toi seulement.

- Je sais, fit Yorichiyô sans se retourner. Si tu avais voulu qu'elle vienne aussi tu te serais adressé à nous deux.  
Tôshirô laissa échapper un sifflement de chat furieux. Yorichiyô sourit à sa réaction avant de fourrer dans son kimono ce qu'elle voulait emporter puis le rejoignit près de la porte. Hinamori les retrouva devant le bâtiment et tous trois se rendirent au réfectoire.

Après le repas, tous les trois gagnèrent les grandes portes de l'académie. Un garde s'avança vers eux pour vérifier les laissez-passer de Yorichiyô et de Hinamori puis se tourna vers Tôshirô.

- Et le morveux, demanda-t-il.

- Qui tu traites de morveux? Grogna Tôshirô, furieux.  
Il semblait sur le point de congeler le type sur pied sans même employer son zanpakutô.

- Il est avec nous, fit Yorichiyô avec un charmant sourire. Il nous accompagne.  
Le garde lorgna Tôshirô d'un air dubitatif mais décida de les laisser sortir quand même, une fois qu'ils eurent tous les trois signé le registre. Il les laissa ensuite sortir.

Les trois étudiants se promenèrent un moment dans les rues, sans vraiment savoir où ils voulaient aller. A vrai dire, Tôshirô n'avait pas vu plus loin que l'invitation et il ne s'attendait certainement pas traîner Hinamori derrière lui. Ça l'agaçait vraiment. Il tourna un regard dans la direction de Yorichiyô qui ne semblait pas dérangée par la présence de la petite brune. Il lâcha un soupir et décida de faire avec. Après tout c'était toujours mieux que rien.

Pendant un moment, ils se promenèrent au hasard des rues, regardant les devantures des magasins, observant les gens autour d'eux. C'est sûr que ça ne ressemblait pas au Rukongai. Les rues pavées et les bâtiments bien entretenus ne laissaient pas de doutes: la richesse des habitants de cette ville n'avait rien à voir avec celle même des bourgeois des meilleurs quartiers de Rukongai. Les jeunes femmes portaient des kimono aux couleurs éclatantes chargés de broderies au fils d'or ou d'autres fioritures dans ce genre. Rien que leur bijoux permettraient de vivre dignement au Rukongai pendant des années. Elles étaient toutes magnifiquement parées et habillées à tel point qu'on aurait pu croire à u concours d'arrogance. Quelques part, il y avait peut-être un peu de ça. Les hommes portaient des kimono qui, sans être aussi flamboyants et chargés de parures que ceux des femmes, montraient tout de même leur prix exorbitant et par là même le rang social de leur porteur. Quelques shinigamis se promenaient parmi les civils sans prendre la peine de réfréner leur réiatsu. Les étudiants étaient un peu étourdis par tout ce qui les entourait.

Ils passèrent une partie de l'après midi à marcher dans les rues en regardant autour d'eux. Ils entrèrent dans plusieurs boutiques mais tout ce qui y était vendu était si cher qu'ils en furent complètement assommés. A chaque boutique visitée, ils ressortaient les mains vides. Toutefois, l'académie pourvoyant à leurs besoins immédiats, ils n'avaient besoin de rien. Cependant, Yorichiyô resta un moment en admiration devant une paire de boucles d'oreille dans la vitrine d'un bijoutier. Elles étaient toutes simples, composées de trois anneaux d'argent de différentes tailles suspendus à trois petites chaînes accrochées à la même attache munie d'une tige à passer dans le trou de l'oreille. Yorichiyô ne portait plus de boucles d'oreille depuis son arrivée au Rukongai et ça lui manquait un peu. Elle soupira en se détournant de la vitrine. Bien que le prix de ces boucles d'oreille ne soit pas excessifs, il était toujours bien au delà de ses maigres moyens. Rie lui envoyait un peu d'argent quand elle le pouvait et Yorichiyô essayait d'économiser pour le moment où elle aurait un coup de coeur, mais même de cette manière ses économies étaient insuffisantes. S'éloignant en compagnie de Hinamori, elle ne remarqua pas que Tôshirô restait un peu en arrière pour observer le bijou dans la vitrine.

Ils continuèrent leur promenade sans but. Yorichiyô observait avec amusement Hinamori et Hitsugaya se quereller à propos de son surnom, encore une fois. La brunette éclata de rire devant l'indignation de son frère adoptif avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux comme on le ferait à un enfant. L'adolescent aux cheveux blancs rougit de honte, humilié d'être ainsi traité comme un gamin devant Yorichiyô.

- Attend un peu, pisseuse, grogna-t-il.  
Hinamori le nargua avant de partir en shunpô, riant comme une folle.

- Si je t'attrape!  
Tôshirô s'élança derrière elle, bien décidé à lui faire passer l'envie de se moquer de lui, même amicalement. Yorichiyô lui emboîta le pas, mais sans forcer, juste histoire de rester à portée de vue des deux autres. Toujours riant, Hinamori regardait derrière elle, Tôshirô qui gagnait du terrain. Elle décida d'accélérer lorsqu'une forme noir et blanche surgit devant elle. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et essaya d'éviter l'obstacle sans y parvenir. Elle heurta le shinigami de plein fouet, et tomba avec lui sur le pavage de la rue.

- Hinamori! Entendit-elle crier derrière elle.

- Aouille! Ma cheville! Se plaignit-elle en tenant sa cheville droite de ses mains. Vous ne pouviez pas faire attention!

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Hinamori-chan, tu ne t'es pas fait trop mal, j 'espère.  
La voix figea la jeune fille plus efficacement qu'un sort d'immobilisation. Elle releva lentement la tête et son coeur se mit à cogner à grands coups dans sa poitrine.

- Ca ... capitaine Aizen?  
Le shinigami se releva et épousseta ses vêtements avant de lancer vers la jeune fille un sourire chaleureux. Tôshirô et Yorichiyô arrivèrent à ce moment.

- Capitaine Aizen?  
Il se tourna vers eux et leur sourit aussi.

- Bonjour Hitsugaya-kun, Kizaka-chan.  
Tôshirô baissa les yeux vers Hinamori qui était toujours au sol.

- Bravo pisseuse, fit-il avec sarcasme. Tu es la seule fille que je connaisse qui arrive à se mettre dans ce genre de situation.

- Euh! ... Fit Hinamori l'air contrit.

- Ce n'est rien voyons, Hitsugaya-kun, intervint Aizen d'un ton apaisant. C'est de ma faute, je ne faisais pas attention où j'allais.  
Yorichiyô leva les yeux au ciel mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

- Tu vas bien Hinamori-chan? Demanda Aizen en lui tendant une main pour l'aider.  
La jeune fille prit la main tendue en rougissant et essayant de se mettre debout mais dès que son pied droit toucha le sol, elle poussa un cri de douleur et retomba, les larmes aux yeux.

- Hina? Fit Tôshirô en s'approchant.

- Tu es blessée? Demanda Aizen. Laisse-moi voir.  
Il se pencha vers elle et inspecta sa cheville à gestes doux.

- Tu as dû te fouler la cheville. Ce n'est rien, je vais t'amener à la quatrième division. Ils vont t'arranger ça en un rien de temps.  
Il la prit dans ses bras et la souleva sans efforts.

- Capitaine ...  
Aizen lui sourit gentiment.

- Laisse-moi faire. C'est de ma faute ce qui est arrivé, je peux bien te porter.

- Euh ...  
Aizen se tourna vers Tôshirô et Yorichiyô qui le regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

- Venez! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix douce.  
Il se mit en route et les deux autres le suivirent, un peu sonnés par ce qui se passait: un capitaine du Gotei 13 perdait son précieux temps à aider une élève de l'académie maladroite.

Durant le trajet vers la quatrième division, Hinamori resta silencieusement blottie dans les bras d'Aizen, la tête posée sur son épaule. Elle s'enivrait de son odeur rappelant un peu l'encens et le thé vert. Son réiatsu doux et calme mais pulsant lentement d'une force parfaitement contenue l'entourait comme une bulle protectrice. Elle se sentait au chaud et à l'abri dans les bras de cet homme qu'elle admirait tant. Sa force physique l'émerveillait, il la portait sans faire d'efforts apparents. Elle sentait son corps solide bouger harmonieusement sous le kimono. Sa stature n'était pas aussi imposante que celle de certains autres capitaines. Il était plutôt grand mais sa musculature restait discrète. Sa démarche souple, sans heurt, était agréable et élégante. Hinamori sentait ses joues s'embraser tandis qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans l'haori du capitaine afin de cacher son trouble. Un petit sourire jouait sur les lèvres d'Aizen tandis qu'il observait le trouble de son fardeau.

Hitsugaya et Yorichiyô suivaient à quelques pas derrière le capitaine, parlant à voix basse. Tôshirô avait remarqué l'inquiétude sur le visage de sa camarade mais il ne comprenait pas en quoi elle pouvait être inquiète. Il hésita à lui poser la question mais il ne voulait pas attirer sur eux l'attention d'un capitaine, si gentil soit-il. Yorichiyô lorgnait le dos de Aizen et le kanji marquant son haori avec un froncement de sourcils qui n'avait rien d'aimable. Elle venait de comprendre que les machinations d'Aizen étaient en train de se refermer sur Hinamori. La fille était tellement enlisée dans son rêve éveillé qu'elle était incapable de remarquer le danger que représentait ce type. A sa décharge, Yorichiyô admettait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être trompée par la gentillesse et la douceur factice d'Aizen. Yorichiyô savait parfaitement que, si elle ne savait pas d'avance quel salaud il était en réalité, elle même serait tombée sous son charme, de la même façon que Hinamori. Là dessus, il n'y avait pas de doutes possible. Son charme et son charisme étaient étourdissants. Aizen était très fort à ce petit jeu. Personne ne pouvait se vanter de cacher sa véritable nature mieux que lui ... excepté Gin.

Et ce serait la cause de la chute du traître, des années plus tard!

Quand ils arrivèrent à la quatrième division, Aizen entra dans le grand hall de l'hôpital et sans attendre déposa Hinamori dans l'une des salle de soin. Yorichiyô et Tôshirô entrèrent derrière lui. Les responsable de la salle ne tarda pas à arriver, un peu abasourdi de voir débarquer un capitaine.

- Capitaine Aizen? Que puis-je faire pour vous?

- Pouvez vous soigner cette jeune personne. Elle s'est blessée par ma faute.  
Le soigneur eut l'air stupéfait par cet aveu et s'approcha de Hinamori que Aizen avait déposé sur la table d'auscultation. Il examina sa cheville avant de hocher la tête.

- C'est une petite foulure, affirma-t-il. Douloureux mais sans gravité. Ce sera vite fini.  
Il invoqua un sort curatif d'une tel force que des étudiants comme eux ne pouvaient espérer pouvoir lancer à leur niveau et soigna la cheville de Hinamori. Après quelques minutes, le soigneur se redressa et essuya son front légèrement humide.

- C'est terminé. Faîtes quelques pas pour voir.  
Hinamori descendit prudemment de la table et posa doucement son pied sur le sol. Un grand sourire vint éclairer son visage.

- J'ai plus mal du tout!  
Elle se tourna vers le shinigami de la quatrième division et le remercia chaleureusement avant de remercier Aizen.

- Voyons, ce n'est rien Hinamori-chan. N'importe qui en aurait fait autant.  
Tous les quatre quittèrent la quatrième division.

- Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps, capitaine, fit Hinamori.  
Elle s'inclina devant lui.

- Mais tu ne m'as pas fait perdre mon temps, Hinamori-chan. C'était entièrement de ma faute. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous invite tous les trois à boire un thé avec moi. Vous voulez bien?  
La surprise qui saisit les trois étudiants fit rire Aizen. Pendant un instant, ils balbutièrent de vagues excuses mais le capitaine ne les laissa pas terminer.

- J'insiste!  
Trois étudiants de l'académie ne pouvaient décemment pas envoyer balader un capitaine du Gotei 13. Malgré la gêne qu'ils ressentaient tous, ils furent obligés d'accepter.

Aizen les emmena dans un autre quartier de la ville où ils virent des boutiques encore plus luxueuses que celles qu'ils avaient visité au début de l'après midi. Le capitaine les entraîna vers un salon de thé qui ouvrait une façade agréable et soignée sur une petite place au centre de laquelle trônait une fontaine. Aizen poussa la porte et fit entrer les adolescents dans l'établissement où il semblait avoir ses habitudes. Une servante en kimono rose pale s'avança vers eux avec un sourire chaleureux.

- Bonjour, capitaine. Voulez-vous votre table habituelle?

- S'il vous plaît, Miyû.  
La jeune femme leur demanda de la suivre et les installa à une table.

- Ce sont vos enfants? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce en embrassant du regard les trois étudiants.  
Aizen eut un petit rire doux et agréable.

- Oh, non! Ce sont des étudiants de l'académie. Mais je compte bien les adopter dans ma division.  
Hinamori faillit s'étouffer et Aizen lui adressa un sourire apaisant.

- Vous en avez de la chance, fit la serveuse en leur souriant.  
Hinamori devint si rouge en quelques secondes que les autres s'attendirent presque à voir de la vapeur lui sortir des oreilles. Yorichiyô dut se forcer pour rendre à la serveuse son sourire lumineux. Hitsugaya, fidèle à lui même, se contenta d'un froncement de sourcils. La serveuse leur donna à chacun la carte.

- Je prendrais comme d'habitude, informa Aizen.  
Il attendit ensuite patiemment que les adolescents fassent leur choix parmi les thés et pâtisseries proposés par l'établissement. Lorsque ce fut fait Miyû s'en alla pour préparer la commande.

- Vous ne devriez vraiment pas perdre votre temps avec nous, capitaine, fit remarquer Tôshirô. Vous avez certainement des affaires plus importantes à traître que de goûter avec nous.

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Hitsugaya-kun. Gin est tout à fait capable de tenir la division tout seul pendant une journée... Et même plus longtemps si je lui demandais.  
Tôshirô laissa échapper un grognement quand Aizen prononça le nom de son rival. Instinctivement, il se tourna vers Yorichiyô mais il ne put voir sa réaction car à ce moment la serveuse revint avec la commande, détournant l'attention du jeune homme.

- De toutes façons, il est temps qu'il s'émancipe un peu, s'il veut pouvoir voler de ses propres ailes, continua Aizen en plaçant une tasse devant chacun d'eux. Je place beaucoup d'espoirs en lui.

- Vous voulez dire que le vice-capitaine Ichimaru cherche à devenir capitaine? Interrogea Hinamori avec une sorte de soulagement dans la voix.  
Yorichiyô comprit très bien pourquoi elle ressentait ce soulagement: si Gin devenait capitaine bientôt, ça signifiait dans son esprit qu'elle pourrait appartenir à la division d'Aizen sans avoir à le côtoyer tous les jours.

- Tout à fait, Hinamori-chan, répondit le capitaine en se servant une tasse de thé. Mais ce ne sera pas avant quelques années encore.  
La déception de Hinamori était encore plus visible sur son visage que si elle l'avait hurlé en pleine rue. Elle faillit renverser sa tasse.

- Tu vois, Gin est comme Hitsugaya-kun, continuait Aizen en sucrant son thé. C'est un génie, il était très précoce lui aussi. Il a bouclé le cursus de l'académie en une année et il n'était pas beaucoup plus âgé que Hitsugaya-kun quand il a été incorporé à ma division.  
Cette information enragea Tôshirô qui faillit briser sa tasse entre ses mains. Lui qui s'était promit de tout faire mieux que Gin venait de rater la première occasion de montrer qu'il était le meilleur.

- Mais comme tous les prodiges, Gin a besoin d'être encadré. Il faut que quelqu'un veille sur lui et fasse attention à lui. Je ne le laisserai pas partir tant qu'il ne sera pas réellement prêt.

_"Ou tant que tes plans répugnants ne seront pas prêts!_ Songea Yorichiyô en buvant silencieusement une gorgée de thé.  
Elle entendit Taï approuver, quelque part dans son esprit.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur thé et leurs pâtisseries, Aizen insista pour raccompagner les étudiants à l'académie. Il les laissa à la porte de l'école et vérifia qu'ils rentraient après avoir signé le registre. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière eux, Yorichiyô ne put retenir un frisson et se hâta de retourner au soleil pour se réchauffer. Hinamori et Hitsugaya la rejoignirent.

- Le capitaine Aizen est vraiment incroyable, vous ne trouvez pas? S'écria Hinamori, aux anges. Et il est tellement séduisant.  
Hitsugaya leva les yeux au ciel et s'en alla sans lui accorder d'attention, entraînant Yorichiyô avec lui. Perdue dans ses pensées béates, Hinamori ne remarqua pas le départ de ses deux amis.

--

Les cours reprirent dès le premier jour de septembre. Yorichiyô et Kira avaient fini de préparer les sorties des élèves de première année. La première d'entre elles eut lieu quelque jours plus tard et plusieurs élèves de la classe de Yorichiyô et Kira les accompagnèrent pour veiller sur les jeunes étudiants, parmi eux Abarai et Hinamori. Tout se passa pour le mieux, et les apprentis shinigami ne virent pas l'ombre d'un hollow sauvage ce jour là.

Yorichiyô et ses camarades reprirent leurs cours eux aussi et ne tardèrent pas à crouler à nouveau sous le travail qu'on leur imposait. La plupart d'entre eux passait la majeur partie de leur temps à la bibliothèque ou dans les salles d'entraînement. Yorichiyô ne faisait pas exception. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas et travaillait dur en se disant que c'était la dernière année d'efforts avant d'être libérée. Cependant quelque chose commençait à lui manquer. Depuis la mi-septembre, Tôshirô se faisait rare et ne venait plus travailler avec elle que de temps à autre. Intriguée par ces absences, Yorichiyô l'interrogea sur son nouvel emplois du temps mais il refusa de lui répondre. Devant son entêtement, Yorichiyô décida de le laisser en paix.

Les choses allèrent ainsi jusqu'en décembre. Les absences de Tôshirô intriguaient toujours Yorichiyô mais elle avait renoncé à faire la lumière sur cette histoire. Elle avait ses propres problèmes à régler et elle était lasse de chercher le génie dans tous les coins de l'académie. Il en avait probablement assez de passer tout son temps libre avec elle. Les garçons de son âge avaient d'autres choses à faire que de rester tout le temps avec des filles. Cependant, Tôshirô n'avait aucun ami et Yorichiyô se demandait quand même comment il pouvait passer son temps. La réponse lui vint d'elle même dans les derniers jours de décembre.

C'était un jour étrange, un radieux soleil brillait au dehors, faisant scintiller comme des joyaux les glaçons pendant des toits, mais il faisait si froid que les élèves ne passaient pas leur temps dehors. Il faisait froid même dans les salles de classe et les étudiants restaient emmitouflés dans leurs écharpes pour se tenir chaud. La main gauche de Yorichiyô était glacé, ce qui l'obligeait à changer de main de temps à autre. Avec l'entraînement qu'elle s'obligeait à suivre depuis le mois de mars dernier, elle commençait à savoir manier Hakutaiyô correctement des deux main, mais pour écrire c'était pas encore gagné et elle faisait des taches plein ses carnets de notes. Ca l'agaçait encore plus que le froid.

A la sortie du dernier cours de la journée, Yorichiyô eut la surprise de voir Tôshirô qui attendait, adossé au mur face à la porte de la classe, les bras croisés sur le torse. Dès qu'il vit Yorichiyô, il quitta l'appui du mur et s'avança vers elle.

- Bonsoir, Hitsugaya-kun. Ça faisait un moment qu'on ne s'était vu! Hinamori ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, elle discute avec Futarô et Arashi.

- Ce n'est pas pour elle que je suis venu, fit l'adolescent.  
Yorichiyô lui lança un regard interrogateur. Sans prononcer un mot, Tôshirô attrapa sa main et l'entraîna derrière lui.

- Eh, mais...

- Tais toi, ordonna-t-il.  
Stupéfaite, Yorichiyô obéit. Sans lâcher sa main, Tôshirô l'emmena vers l'escalier et ils montèrent sur le toit désert, couvert de neige. Le senkaimon de l'académie était fermé mais personne ne le gardait. Yorichiyô se demanda ce qu'ils venaient faire sur le toit à cette heure là. Tôshirô ignora complètement le portail et se dirigea vers un coin du toit d'où on ne pouvait pas les voir depuis la porte. Arrivé là, il lâcha enfin la main de Yorichiyô.

- As-tu fini de faire tout ces mystères? Demanda la jeune fille, un peu irritée.  
L'adolescent lui lança un regard ardent dont l'intensité cloua Yorichiyô sur place. Elle sentit sa respiration se figer dans sa poitrine tandis que ses entrailles se contractaient douloureusement. Son coeur se mit à battre lourdement. Elle était incapable de se libérer de l'emprise de ce regard. Ce fut Tôshirô qui bougea le premier. Sa main effleura le coude de Yorichiyô et descendit doucement le long de son bras en une caresse légère qui fit frissonner la jeune fille. Il prit sa main entre les siennes et la leva jusqu'à hauteur de sa poitrine.

- Tes mains sont glacées, remarqua-t-il.  
Il prit la main droite de Yorichiyô de la même façon, et les tint toutes deux entre les siennes afin de les réchauffer. Yorichiyô fut surprise, les mains de l'adolescent étaient chaudes et douces. Lui même ne semblait pas dérangé par le froid ambiant. Il ne portait qu'une écharpe enroulée autour de son cou mais il ne grelottait pas comme Yorichiyô en ce moment. Il le remarqua.

- J'aurai dû choisir un autre endroit, fit-il à mi-voix.  
Il lâcha les mains de Yorichiyô et dénoua son écharpe pour la lui passer autour du cou. Il fit deux tours avant de la nouer soigneusement. Les joues roses, Yorichiyô enfouit son visage dans le doux vêtement encore imprégné de la chaleur de Tôshirô. Son odeur suave étourdissait un peu la jeune fille qui ferma les yeux. Son trouble n'échappa pas à l'adolescent. Un sourire satisfait apparut sur ses lèvres. Il ne s'attendait pas à pareille réaction de la part de la jeune fille. Ainsi son coeur n'était pas encore entièrement prit par ce bâtard de Ichimaru. Il avait encore des chances de victoire.

_"Ne te trompe pas t'objectif, petit maître,_ conseilla Hyôrinmaru. _Cette jeune fille n'est pas un objet que l'on décerne au vainqueur d'un concours. Elle a un coeur. Si tu perds ça de vue, tu ne pourras que la blesser, et jamais obtenir son coeur en retour._  
Tôshirô hocha la tête. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était blesser Yorichiyô mais il était si maladroit avec ses sentiments qu'il était capable de la faire souffrir sans le vouloir.

- Désolé, fit-il. Je ne pensais pas qu'il faisait si froid.  
Yorichiyô leva la tête vers lui, le bas du visage toujours enfouit dans l'écharpe.

- Comment tu fais pour ne pas t'en rendre compte?

- L'avantage d'avoir Hyôrinmaru, je pense.  
Yorichiyô, surprise, remua la tête pour extirper son menton de l'écharpe.

- Tu connais le nom de ton zanpakutô? Depuis quand?

- Un peu après la reprise des cours.

- C'est super! Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit? ... Oui, c'est vrai! On ne s'est pas beaucoup vu depuis la fin des vacances.  
Tôshirô se demanda si c'était un constat ou un regret. Vu l'air dépité et les yeux brillants de la jeune-fille, il pensa qu'il s'agissait de la deuxième solution.

- Désolé, fit-il d'un ton un peu brusque. J'avais du travail.  
Yorichiyô hocha simplement la tête.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici?

- Je voulais te voir seul à seul sans tout un tas de crétins pour nous déranger. Et je ne voulais pas qu'on me voit t'offrir ça.  
Il tira de son uniforme une petite boite de laque noire décorée d'un minuscule phoenix en nacre. Un peu confuse, Yorichiyô reçut le présent dans ses mains et inspecta la boite en la faisant tourner entre ses doigts gelés.

- Tu devrais l'ouvrir, conseilla Tôshirô.  
Yorichiyô fit ce qu'il lui demandait et ouvrit la boite.

- Oh! ... Hitsugaya-kun!  
Elle releva la tête vers lui, l'air abasourdie. Un petit sourire joua sur les lèvres de l'adolescent.

- Elles te plaisent? Tu devrais les mettre.  
D'une main tremblante, Yorichiyô tira de la boite noire une boucle d'oreille. Celle la même qu'elle avait observé dans la vitrine de la bijouterie lors de leur visite en ville au mois d'août.

- Mais comment tu as pu les acheter. Leur prix était bien au dessus de tes moyens.

- J'ai travaillé, révéla-t-il. C'est pour ça que je ne passais plus autant de temps avec vous. Le professeur Ito avait besoin d'un assistant après son accident alors je me suis proposé.

- Pourquoi?

- J'avais vu qu'elles te plaisaient, et puis je voulais t'offrir quelque chose aujourd'hui.  
Voyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait, il soupira:

- Réveille toi, Kizaka! On est le 24 décembre. C'est un cadeau d'anniversaire!  
Yorichiyô rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. C'était une image que Tôshirô aimerait voir plus souvent. Il la trouvait vraiment mignonne quand elle était gênée.

- Je ne peux pas accepter, Hitsugaya-kun. C'est ...  
Il stoppa ses protestations en posant délicatement un index sur ses lèvres, imitant par là le geste de Gin qui l'avait tant mis en colère l'année précédente.

- Ne dis rien, ordonna-t-il. Il est très impoli de refuser un cadeau.  
Il avait raison, elle ne pouvait lui faire l'affront de refuser son cadeau. Elle le regarda et lui adressa un sourire rayonnant. Tôshirô prit ce sourire en plein coeur.

- Merci, fit-elle.  
Elle se haussa un peu sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur le front de l'adolescent légèrement plus petit qu'elle. Il avait encore grandit l'année précédente.

- Euh ...  
Il était aussi rouge qu'elle un instant plus tôt.

- C'est rien, fit-il en détourna la tête, gêné à son tour. Ça me fait plaisir.  
Il s'écoula un instant de silence durant lequel il regarda Yorichiyô essayer de mettre les boucles d'oreille malgré ses doigts malhabiles, engourdis par le froid.

- Viens, on rentre, fit Tôshirô quand elle eut réussit à mettre les bijoux. Je m'en voudrai si tu attrapais un rhume à cause de moi.  
Ils retournèrent à l'intérieur à regret. Cette proximité complice qu'ils avaient ressentit sur le toit s'évanouit dés qu'ils rejoignirent la foule des élèves.

Bien entendu Hinamori remarqua tout de suite les boucles d'oreille. Désireuse de savoir où Yorichiyô les avait eu et comment elle avait pu se les offrir, elle la harcela de questions. Yorichiyô, ne voulant pas trahir le secret qu'elle partageait avec Tôshirô essayait de trouver un mensonge potable que la brune pourrait avaler sans poser d'autres questions. Hélas, elle n'en trouva aucun. Un jour de janvier, à la sortie du cours de kido avancé, exaspérée par les questions que Hinamori lui avait posé durant toute la séance, Yorichiyô fini par se retourner, exaspérée, faisant sursauter la brunette.

- C'est le capitaine Aizen qui me les a offert, gronda-t-elle, furieuse.  
Ce n'était pas vraiment habile de sa part mais ça eut au moins le mérite de faire taire Hinamori une bonne fois pour toute. Bien sûr, elle ne croyait pas vraiment que Aizen ait pu offrir les boucles d'oreille à Yorichiyô mais elle comprit que celle-ci était décidée à garder son secret.

- Rah, c'est pas vrai, ça, grogna Yorichiyô en rejoignant Tôshirô dans un autre couloir.

- Hina continue à te poser des questions, devina-t-il.

- Je crois que cette fois-ci je lui ai cloué le bec.  
En quelques mots, elle raconta à l'adolescent ce qui venait de se produire. Tôshirô ne put cacher un sourire vengeur.

- Tu as bien fait.

- J'arrive pas à comprendre où se trouve le plaisir de se mêler des affaires des autres comme ça, continuait Yorichiyô. Est-ce que je me mêle de ses affaires, moi?  
Elle poussa un soupire agacé. Un sourire de conspirateurs apparut sur les lèvres de Tôshirô.

- Si elle recommence à te poser des questions gênantes, tu n'aura qu'à lui demander ce qu'elle a fait hier avec Kira dans la réserve de la bibliothèque pendant toute l'après midi.  
Tout en marchant, Yorichiyô se tourna vers lui, l'air stupéfait.

- Quoi? Toute l'après midi?

- Dans la réserve de la bibliothèque avec Kira, confirma Tôshirô.  
Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune fille.

- Non, tu te fiches de moi?

- Je te jure que c'est vrai.  
Yorichiyô éclata de rire. C'était donc pour ça que tous les deux étaient arrivés en retard au dîner.

- Je m'en souviendrai, fit-elle en essuyant une larme qui perlait au coin de son oeil.  
Tout à son amusement, elle ne fit pas attention où elle allait.

- Kizaka, s'écria soudain Tôshirô.  
Trop tard. La jeune fille heurta quelqu'un qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Elle recula de quelques pas et secoua la tête.

- Oh, je suis vraiment désol ...  
Levant la tête, elle vit qui elle venait de bousculer et resta abasourdie quelque instant. Bien que ne portant pas encore son haori de capitaine, ni son précieux foulard hors de prix, il s'agissait bien de Byakuya Kuchiki. Il avait l'air un peu plus jeune que celui qu'elle avait vu tant de fois dans le manga, mais il arborait déjà son air glacial, ainsi que sa coupe de cheveux orné de son attribut de noblesse favori, le kenseikan. Sortant de sa stupeur, Yorichiyô s'inclina devant lui.

- Je vous présente toutes mes excuses, je ne faisais pas attention où j'allais.  
Ce qui était vrai. Cependant, le noble ne prononça pas un mot et passa devant Yorichiyô comme si elle n'avait pas existé, suivit de sa suite.

- Non mais pour qui il se prend celui-là, gronda Tôshirô.  
Byakuya s'arrêta à quelque pas d'eux et lança un regard glacial vers l'étudiant. Tôshirô le soutint sans broncher. Ses beaux yeux verts lançant des éclairs de colère dans la direction du noble.

- Laisse tomber, fit Yorichiyô. C'est un noble, il s'imagine qu'il est meilleur que nous.  
Tôshirô poussa un grognement furieux.

- Viens, si on est pas à la salle d'entraînement dans cinq minutes, ces imbéciles de cinquième années vont encore nous la prendre.  
Cet argument fut suffisant pour Tôshirô qui se détourna des nobles. Tous les deux s'élancèrent en courant dans les couloirs sans prêter plus attention à Byakuya et à ses accompagnateurs.

Dans les jours qui suivirent la nouvelle de l'adoption de Rukia, une fille de Rukongai, par le clan Kuchiki fut largement discutée dans toute l'académie. Yorichiyô ne pouvait pas marcher dans les couloirs sans entendre parler de cet événement hors du commun. Cependant, quelque chose semblait outrager les étudiants: qu'elle soit incorporée à une division du Gotei 13 sans avoir à passer les examens de fin d'étude. La majorité des étudiants trouvaient ça écoeurant. Ceux qui travaillaient dur depuis des années se sentirent floués. Des commentaires acerbes concernant les nobles et leurs passes-droits fusaient dans les couloirs, essentiellement sur le passage de Rukia. Elle se contentait de baisser la tête et de continuer son chemin en silence.

Renji était complètement déprimé par cette nouvelle. Il passait presque tout son temps à broyer du noir dans son coin ou à se battre avec les imbéciles qui osaient insulter Rukia devant lui. Il était devenu agressif, plus hargneux en combat et les autres étudiants l'évitaient autant qu'ils pouvaient. Il essayait d'épuiser sa rage en s'entraînant seul, tous ses équipiers s'étant enfuis devant sa colère et sa hargne. Il s'épuisait littéralement sans parvenir à calmer sa colère. Un jour de la mi-février, alors que tout le monde révisait pour les examens du mois suivant, Renji fut transporté à l'infirmerie après s'être effondré d'épuisement durant son entraînement.

Avec le début de janvier les cours s'interrompirent et tous les étudiants de sixième année se plongèrent corps et âme dans la révision de six années de cours. Hinamori, Kira et Yorichiyô semblaient camper dans la bibliothèque. Ils étaient souvent les premiers arrivés et les derniers partis, ne s'accordant qu'une heure de pause pour déjeuner. Kira avait des poches sous les yeux qui dépassaient en taille et en couleur celles qu'il avait habituellement. Hinamori dormait debout en marchant dans les couloirs. Yorichiyô quand à elle, avait les yeux si fatigués qu'elle en avait de l'encre sur le bout du nez, à force de se pencher sur ses notes pour les relire. Les autres élèves de leur classe ne valaient pas mieux.

Pourtant, une épreuve pire encore que les révisions s'imposa aux élèves de la classe élite au début du mois de février. En effets, les étudiants apprirent qu'ils allaient devoir passer plusieurs entretiens durant tout le mois avec les capitaines qui s'intéressaient à leurs capacités. Yorichiyô faillit s'évanouir lorsqu'elle vit son carnet de rendez-vous. Elle commençait fort. Un rendez vous avec Zaraki deux jours plus tard. Galère! Parcourant la liste, elle vit également que son dernier rendez vous était avec Aizen.

Durant tout le mois de février, les élèves se relayèrent pour passer les entretiens auxquels ils étaient invités. Yorichiyô sortit vivante mais épuisée de son rendez-vous avec Zaraki et Yachiru, et en tira une conclusion définitive: ne jamais s'approcher de la onzième division. Ils étaient tous cinglés là dedans! Heureusement pour elle, les autres entrevues se passèrent beaucoup mieux. Elle put ainsi prendre le thé avec le capitaine Unohana toujours aussi cordiale et douce. Elle eut fort à faire avec un Kyoraku qui essayait à toute force de lui faire boire de son saké tandis que Nanao Ise, venue spécialement pour le surveiller, lui lançait des coups d'éventail derrière la tête chaque fois qu'il essayait de prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras. Ginrei Kuchiki ne fut pas aussi désagréable qu'elle l'avait d'abord pensé. Aoki Kojima, la capitaine de la dixième division, était aussi aimable et gentille qu'Aizen semblait l'être, la seule différence entre eux, c'était qu'elle, elle était sincère. Ukitake fut certainement le plus agréable de tous. Il venait d'accueillir Rukia mais il n'avait pas oublié Yorichiyô qui avait passé le mois d'août dans sa division l'année précédente.

Yorichiyô était épuisée et agacée par toutes ces civilités inutiles, elle savait déjà où elle voulait aller, ce n'était pas un entretient d'une heure qui allait la faire changer d'avis. Elle fut heureuse de voir arriver le dernier rendez-vous, fin février, bien qu'elle se sentit nerveuse de devoir se retrouver seul à seul avec Aizen. Qui savait ce qu'il pourrait faire.

_"Ne regardes surtout pas son zanpakutô, _ne cessait-elle de se répéter en entrant dans la pièce où aurait lieu l'entretien.  
Elle poussa la porte le coeur battant et fut surprise de trouver la salle vide. Indécise, elle s'agenouilla sur un coussin, à la place habituelle et attendit l'arrivée du capitaine. Son coeur battait rapidement et une angoisse sourde l'étreignait, faisait couler une sueur froide dans son dos. Elle se sentait oppressée et n'avait qu'une seule envie, quitter la pièce et fuir à toute jambe, mais elle savait que ça ne l'aiderait pas. Elle resta donc assise à sa place en faisant des exercices de respiration afin d'essayer de se calmer.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, elle entendit des pas se diriger vers la porte. Son coeur battit plus vite et elle essuya la sueur qui coulait sur son front d'une main tremblante. La porte s'ouvrit derrière elle. Yorichiyô déglutit difficilement et essaya de se calmer.

- Bonjour, Chiyô-chan! Fit une voix aisément reconnaissable.  
Le coeur de Yorichiyô fit un bond impressionnant dans sa poitrine. Elle se retourna et regarda Gin avec des yeux ronds. Il ferma la porte, un sourire aux lèvres, et s'avança vers la table.

- T'as l'air surprise, remarqua-t-il, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- C'est que, je pensais ... Où est le capitaine Aizen?  
Gin s'agenouilla en face d'elle et tira son zanpakutô de son obi.

- Il peux pas venir, alors il m'envoie à sa place, répondit-il en posant Shinsô près de lui.  
Yorichiyô se sentit rassurée.

- Ça te dérange pas, j'espère.

- Pas du tout.  
Contrairement aux autres shinigami venus la voir, Gin ne sortit aucun papier, pas plus qu'il utilisa les fournitures mises à sa disposition sur la petite table basse les séparant. Il ne prit aucune note. Il se contenta de discuter longuement avec Yorichiyô. Il posait des questions vraiment pointues et la jeune fille devait redoubler d'attention afin de ne rien dire de compromettant. C'était difficile. Gin semblait avoir des soupçons sur les raisons de son intérêt pour la cinquième division. Toutefois, Yorichiyô ne tarda pas à comprendre que cet intérêt était bienvenue. Il semblait que Aizen tenait vraiment à l'avoir dans sa division, même si elle savait que c'était uniquement pour la possibilité de l'utiliser plus tard. Pour le moment, ça ne la dérangeait pas vraiment. Si le capitaine pouvait l'aider à atteindre son but et à accomplir sa mission, elle ne disait pas non. C'était amusant de voir que les machinations d'Aizen pouvaient aussi se retourner contre lui. Cependant, elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à la proposition que lui fit Gin. Elle le regarda un instant avec des yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte, complètement ahurie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Gin l'observait avec un sourire satisfait.

- Cinquième siège?  
Il hocha la tête.

- Vous êtes sûr?

- Ouaip!  
Yorichiyô hocha la tête, encore sous le choc de la proposition puis prit une grande inspiration pour essayer de se calmer.

- Vous êtes vraiment sûr que cette place peut revenir à une fille qui vient juste de sortir de l'académie. Je veux dire, il y a certainement d'autres officiers dans votre division qui seraient plus indiqués que moi pour avoir ce poste.

- Possible, admit Gin. Mais le capitaine veut que ce soit toi qui le prenne.  
Elle le regarda avec une incrédulité presque insultante.

- Le capitaine tient à t'avoir dans la division. Pour ça, il est prêt à y mettre le prix.  
Il y eut un instant de silence interloqué.

- Les autres capitaines ont vu que t'étais douée, mais c'est tout. Ils voient pas que t'as besoin de soutient et d'entraînement. T'as besoin d'être guidé. Un jeune shinigami aussi doué que toi, laissé sans surveillance et sans un encadrement qui sait quoi faire pour l'épauler correctement, est rien d'autre que du gâchis. Personne pourra mieux t'aider à découvrir et exploiter ta véritable force que le capitaine Aizen. Je le sais mieux que n'importe qui, il m'a beaucoup aidé.

_"Ouais, je connais_, pensa Yorichiyô, amère. _Il t'a aidé afin de se servir de toi mais quand il vu que ça marchait pas, il t'a tué d'un coup dans le dos._  
Elle serra violemment les poings à ce souvenir. Elle empêcherait ça, même si elle devait prendre le coup de grâce à la place de Gin.

- Alors, t'en dis quoi?

- C'est la meilleure offre qu'on m'ait fait, répondit-elle en toute franchise. Mais pour tout dire, elle me donne un peu le tournis.  
Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Gin.

- Certainement, au début, tu mériteras pas cette place, admit-il. Mais avec le capitaine et moi pour veiller sur toi, tu progresseras vite, tu verras. T'as pas de meilleure option.

- Ceci n'est valable que si je suis le major de la promotion, je suppose.  
Jusqu'à présent, les capitaines qu'elle avait rencontré lui avaient fait des propositions intéressantes, à condition qu'elle soit la première. Si ce n'était pas le cas, les postes proposés devenaient beaucoup moins intéressants.

- Nan, fit Gin avec un petit rire. Si t'es major tu pourras choisir l'affectation que tu veux, mais si tu l'es pas, tu seras le cinquième siège de la cinquième division. Le capitaine a l'avantage de pouvoir choisir qui il veux cette année encore.

- Je vois.  
A ce moment, on frappa à la porte et un employé de l'académie apparut dans l'embrasure.

- Excusez moi cap ...  
Il s'interrompit en voyant Gin.

- Excusez moi vice-capitaine Ichimaru, mais votre entrevue est terminée. Le capitaine Unohana attend la place.

- D'acc! Laissez nous juste cinq minutes.  
L'employé s'inclina et recula en refermant la porte.

Gin se tourna à nouveau vers Yorichiyô et lui sourit. Il se pencha un peu par dessus la petite table et posa une main sur la joue de la jeune fille qui frissonna à ce contact, mais pas d'horreur, comme beaucoup l'aurait fait. Gin s'en rendit compte et son sourire s'adoucit. Il ouvrit les paupières et la laissa regarder dans ses yeux d'un bleu de glace.

- Écoutes, Chiyô-chan, tu es douée, beaucoup trop pour perdre ton temps dans une division où on ne saura pas quoi faire de toi, commença-t-il, abandonnant sa façon de parler habituelle, comme il le faisait quand il était vraiment sérieux. Le capitaine a déjà complété la formation de plusieurs autres jeunes shinigami tout aussi doués que toi, il en a fait de très bon officiers. La cinquième division est connue pour être un vivier de jeunes talents et c'est ta meilleure option. Grâce à elle, tu pourras développer tes dons et apprendre à être encore meilleure que tu l'es aujourd'hui. Et qui sais, grâce à nous tu deviendra peut-être vice-capitaine un jour.  
Le coeur de Yorichiyô bondit dans sa poitrine. Elle se demanda s'il n'était pas capable de lire dans ses pensées. Cette idée lui paraissait étrange.

- Faut que j'y aille.  
Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Bye, Chiyô-chan. J'espère te voir dans ma division au mois d'avril!  
Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce. Yorichiyô se leva dans un état second et laissa la salle au capitaine Unohana qui entra en lui souriant, suivit de Futarô.

--

_Gin était assis à son bureau, occupé à finir la relecture d'un rapport de mission qu'on lui avait remis le matin. Aizen s'était absenté sans rien lui dire, comme souvent, et le jeune homme soupçonnait un rendez vous illicite avec Tôsen à propos de ses plans. Il se demandait ce que les deux capitaines pouvaient préparer tous seuls dans leurs coins sans le tenir au courant. Ça concernait certainement les étudiants sur lesquels Aizen avait un oeil depuis cet incident avec les hollow. Gin les plaignait presque. Ces gamins ne savaient pas à quoi ils s'exposaient._

_La porte du bureau qu'il partageait avec son supérieur coulissa doucement et le jeune homme lança un regard vers Aizen qui traversait la pièce pour s'asseoir sur son siège. Contrairement à ce qu'il montrait à l'extérieur, il ne souriait pas et son regard glacial et dur en aurait effrayé plus d'un. Gin était habitué à ce visage, il le voyait chaque fois qu'ils étaient en privé ou qu'il n'y avait aucun témoin pour les voir._

_- J'ai rendez vous à l'académie pour rencontrer cette fille que tu surveilles, cette Kizaka, annonça Aizen sans le regarder.  
Gin leva la tête et observa son supérieur silencieusement. Aizen s'adossa contre son siège et prit un dossier sur son bureau. Il croisa nonchalamment les jambes et ouvrit le rapport qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Gin n'était pas surpris qu'Aizen se soit rendu compte qu'il gardait un oeil sur Yorichiyô, après tout, lui aussi la surveillait, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons._

_- Tu vas y aller à ma place, ordonna alors le capitaine._

_- Quoi? Pourquoi?  
Aizen lui lança un regard d'avertissement par dessus son rapport. Première règle: ne jamais questionner les ordres d'Aizen._

_- Parce que cette fille t'apprécie vraiment et que tu vas te servir de cette faiblesse pour la convaincre de rejoindre notre division.  
Gin resta silencieux. Il se demandait si apprécier quelqu'un était vraiment une faiblesse._

_"Bien sûr que non, souffla Shinsô dans son esprit. C'est son mépris pour les sentiments qui est une faiblesse. Toi, tu est fort.  
Il aurait voulu la croire, mais il se demanda où était cette force lorsqu'il s'acharnait à cacher ses sentiments à Rangiku._

_- Je la veux parmi nous, reprit le capitaine. Si elle rate ses examens et qu'elle n'est pas major de la promotion, ça n'est pas un problème, je n'aurai qu'à la recruter. Mais si elle est le major de sa promotion, il y a un risque de la voir rejoindre une autre division. Je compte sur toi pour la convaincre de nous rejoindre. Ça ne devrait pas te poser de problème._

_- Au contraire, répondit Gin avec un sourire mauvais. Ça va être très facile. Qu'est ce que je lui propose._

_- Notre division manque toujours d'un cinquième siège, il me semble.  
Cette fois Gin ne put cacher sa surprise._

_- Cinquième siège? Pour une fille qui vient juste de sortir de l'académie?_

_- Tout à fait. Il nous appartiendra de faire d'elle quelqu'un qui puisse servir nos intérêts. Je te laisse trouver les arguments capable de la convaincre. Ne me déçois pas, Gin-kun. Tu sais à quel point je serai désappointé si tu échouais.  
Gin ne put retenir un frisson d'effrois. Il savais parfaitement de quoi son capitaine était capable quand il était "désappointé" et c'était tout sauf agréable. Aizen était un sadique qui prenait son pied en voyant souffrir les autres. Pour rien au monde Gin ne voulait être puni à nouveau._

Revenant vers sa division, en sautant de toit en toit, Gin repassait dans sa tête la scène qui s'était déroulée deux heures plus tôt. Il devait avouer que Aizen était habile: se servir de lui pour attirer Yorichiyô dans ses filets, c'était un jeu d'enfant pour son supérieur. Il ne savait pas encore ce que Aizen préparait pour elle mais il n'aimait pas vraiment l'intérêt de son capitaine pour Yorichiyô. Il appréciait cette petite. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, elle ne le détestait pas non plus ce qui était déjà rare. Mais en plus, elle était franche, quelque chose que les shinigami avaient oublié depuis longtemps. Gin ne voulait pas qu'on lui fasse de mal et cette pensée le perturba. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il s'inquiétait déjà suffisamment pour Rangiku comme ça. Pas besoin d'y rajouter cette fille à peine sortie de l'académie.

Pourquoi sa vie devait être si compliquée?

Il sauta dans la coure intérieur de la cinquième caserne et regagna tranquillement son bureau. Il afficha son masque souriant sur son visage et entra dans la pièce. Aizen était toujours derrière son bureau, occupé à faire de la paperasserie. Il leva la tête vers lui quand Gin entra et le regarda s'asseoir à son bureau.

- Alors? Demanda-t-il.

- Elle a l'air intéressée par la division, en revanche la proposition lui a fait peur. Je pense que t'y as été trop fort.  
Aizen paru contrarié.

- Allons donc. Ce serait bien la seule personne que je connaisse qui ne soit pas arriviste! Tous les shinigami rêve de progresser vers le haut. On lui mâche le travail et elle hésite. Étrange, vraiment.

- J'ai pas dit qu'elle était pas arriviste, j'ai dit que la proposition lui faisait peur. Elle craint de pas être à la hauteur. Mais je lui ai dit qu'on serait là pour l'épauler.

- Bonne idée.  
Gin ouvrit le dossier posé sur son bureau et prit un pinceau dans la boite devant lui.

- Elle viendra, assura Aizen. Elle ne ratera pas cette occasion de se rapprocher de toi qui la fascine tant.  
Il eut un petit rire satisfait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Gin regretta que quelqu'un s'intéresse à lui. Comment allait-il pouvoir protéger cette fille et Rangiku en même temps?

_"Tu y arriveras, tu verras,_ assura Shinsô.  
Il soupira avant de se plonger dans son travail en prenant garde de garder intact son masque distant et moqueur.

--

La fin des examen fut vécue comme une délivrance pour la majorité des étudiants de dernière année. Ils en avaient enfin terminé avec le calvaire que fut ce début d'année pour eux. Ils allaient pouvoir se reposer une semaine avant les résultats. Ils étaient tous complètement à plat. Le dernier jour des examens, Yorichiyô alla se coucher juste après le dîner et ne se réveilla qu'en milieu d'après midi, le lendemain. Elle resta groggy tout le reste de la journée et ne quitta pas sa chambre.

Le lendemain, en revanche, elle rejoignit les autres au réfectoire pour le petit déjeuner. Chacun avait des projets pour la journée, mais Yorichiyô, encore lasse, décida de rester à l'académie. Elle voulait se reposer et réfléchir tranquillement à la proposition que Gin lui avait fait quinze jours plus tôt. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne et surtout pas à Hinamori. Elle voulait pouvoir y réfléchir sans avoir un tas d'idiots plantés autour d'elle. Tandis que les autres se dirigeaient vers les portes de l'académie pour une sortie en ville, Yorichiyô alla s'installer dans un coin tranquille des jardins. Elle s'allongea au pied d'un arbre et posa la tête sur ses poignets. Pendant un instant, elle regarda le ciel. De petits nuages semblables à des panaches de fumée blanche se découpait sur le bleu profond. Des oiseaux chantaient autour d'elle. Le temps était incroyablement doux pour la saison. C'était peut-être bon signe.

Elle repensa à son entrevue avec Gin. Aizen la voulait absolument dans sa division. Elle se demandait si c'était une bonne chose ou non. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qu'elle connaissait ses plans futurs et qu'elle voulait les déjouer. Même s'il se doutait qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas, il ne pouvait y voir une menace. Face à lui, elle n'était qu'un insecte insignifiant. C'était cette excessive confiance en lui et en ses plans qui était sa principale faiblesse. Il n'imaginait pas que ses plans puissent être déjoués. Yorichiyô se dit que le meilleur moyen de gagner la force nécessaire à la réalisation de sa mission, était d'accepter l'offre d'Aizen. Mais elle avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de son grade. Elle ne voulait pas être la risée du Seireitei, le genre de fille qui réussit tout brillamment à l'école mais qui, une fois lâchée dans la nature, n'arrive plus à rien. Elle savait que ce ne serait pas facile en dehors des murs de l'académie et elle savait aussi qu'avec Aizen et Gin, elle pourrait prendre son temps pour développer ses talents. Dans la cinquième division, elle serait à l'abri encore quelque temps, le temps de s'habituer à son rôle de shinigami et d'apprendre à voler de ses propres ailes. Et puis, se serait la meilleure façon de garder un oeil sur Gin et sur Aizen. Elle avait toujours dit qu'elle rejoindrait la cinquième division, elle n'allait certainement pas reculer maintenant que c'était à portée de la main. Ce n'était pas parce qu'on semblait attendre beaucoup d'elle qu'elle allait reculer. Elle n'était pas comme ça. Elle ne reculait devant rien, ni personne.

_"Je suis content de voir que tu retrouves ta détermination,_ fit Taï. _Je me demandais pourquoi tu hésitais comme ça. La barre est placée bien haut,__ certes, __mais on ne te demande pas non plus de l'atteindre du premier coup. Tu as aussi le droit de faire des erreurs. Tu es encore jeune, tout le monde sais ça. Gin a raison, les jeunes qui sont doués comme toi ont besoin d'un__ entourage __efficace et attentif, on ne peut pas les jeter dans le premier combat venu sans précaution. Les surdoués ont besoin de plus d'attentions que les autres, sinon, ils laissent perdre leurs talents. Il en va de même pour les personnes qui se trouvent plus douées que les autres. Tu n'es pas une surdouée comme ton ami Hitsugaya, mais tu as besoin d'autant d'attention que lui. Aizen le sais très bien pour avoir déjà encadré Gin quand il était enfant. Il sera plus indulgent avec toi parce que tu es douée et qu'il veut que tu te développes correctement. Ses plans n'ont pas besoin d'un shinigami loupé qui ne sera qu'un boulet. C'est la meilleur chance que tu puisses avoir. Ne la rate surtout pas._  
Yorichiyô hocha pensivement la tête en songeant que Taï avait raison. Pour le moment, elle était la seule à se mettre la pression. Gin lui avait pourtant bien dit qu'il serait là pour l'entraîner. Elle se demanda alors combien de temps il fallait à un élève de l'académie pour devenir un officier aguerri. Certainement des années. Peut-être même des décennies.

_"Taï, je pense que je vais ..._  
A ce moment, elle sentit un contact humide et froid sur sa joue.

- Yaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Cria-t-elle, effrayée.  
D'instinct elle roula sur elle même pour échapper à ce qui la prenait par surprise et se redressa en tirant son zanpakutô de son fourreau. La lame était à demi sortie lorsque Yorichiyô vit ce qui l'avait effrayé. Elle suspendit son geste.

- Hitsugaya-kun.  
L'adolescent aux cheveux blancs, agenouillé dans l'herbe près de l'endroit où elle même s'était allongée, la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Elle vit qu'il avait un quartier de pastèque dans chaque main, c'était ce qui avait eu ce contact humide sur sa peau.

- Je pensais que tu m'avais entendu arriver, fit-il en la regardant toujours avec surprise.

- Je discutais avec mon zanpakutô, expliqua-t-elle en laissant sa lame retomber au fond de son fourreau. Je ne faisais pas attention au reste.  
Elle revint vers lui.

- Je t'ai amené ça, dit-il en lui désignant la part de pastèque qui n'était pas encore entamée. Je vient de les chiper dans la cuisine.

- Merci.  
Yorichiyô s'assit dans l'herbe à coté de lui et prit la part de pastèque qu'il lui tendait.

- Je pensais que tu allais en ville avec Hinamori et les autres.

- Certainement pas, j'ai autre chose à faire que de me balader avec ces imbéciles.  
Yorichiyô sourit.

- Comme m'apporter de la pastèque volée à la cuisine?  
Il rougit et le sourire de Yorichiyô s'agrandit. Elle aimait le taquiner. Il réagissait toujours au quart de tour! Pas besoin d'aller chercher loin la raison pour laquelle Gin aimait aussi se foutre de lui.

- De quoi tu discutais avec ton zanpakutô? Demanda-t-il en mordant dans sa pastèque.

- De mon choix d'affectation, si je suis le major de la promo.  
Le gamin lui lança un regard inquiet.

- Et?

- Je pense que je vais accepter l'offre de la cinquième division.  
Tôshirô, qui s'apprêtait à mordre à nouveau dans son morceau de pastèque, baissa lentement les main et prit un air pensif et inquiet. Son sang lui semblait aussi froid que de la glace. Une boule douloureuse lui serra la gorge et sa respiration saccadée lui semblait laborieuse. Il avait l'impression que son coeur pesait une tonne dans sa poitrine.

_"Evidemment,_ pensa-t-il. _Elle choisit la division de ce bâtard. J'aurai dû m'en douter._  
La douleur en lui se fit plus vive, presque insupportable. Il serra les dents pour refouler sa déception et son mécontentement. Se fâcher contre Yorichiyô ne pouvait pas changer la situation.

_"Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça, petit maître. Aucun combat n'est perdu tant que le coup de grâce n'est pas donné. Si elle va dans cette division, rejoins là._  
C'était une solution satisfaisante, évidemment. D'autant plus qu'il ne savait pas encore où aller.

_"Tu as raison._  
Pendant un instant, il regarda Yorichiyô manger sa pastèque d'un air absent, certainement encore en conversation avec son zanpakutô. Tôshirô prit une bouchée de la sienne, mais il n'en avait plus envie. Jamais ce fruit lui avait paru aussi insipide et écoeurant. Il jeta l'écorce épaisse dans l'herbe et s'allongea, les mains derrière la tête. Il soupira bruyamment et plongea son regard dans le ciel lipide au dessus de lui. Il était abattu. Il ne voulait pas laisser Yorichiyô seule avec ce type.

Perdu dans ses pensée, il n'entendit pas Yorichiyô bouger prés de lui. Ce n'est que lorsque le visage de la jeune femme apparut dans son champ de vision qu'il sortit de sa rêverie déprimante. Elle lui souriait joyeusement mais il ne parvint pas à lui rendre son sourire. Il ne pouvait que froncer les sourcils, mécontent.

- Ça ne va pas, Hitsugaya-kun? Tu es bien songeur tout à coup.

- Tout va bien, grogna-t-il.  
Yorichiyô s'allongea contre lui et posa doucement sa tête sur le torse de l'adolescent. Sa respiration sursauta et son coeur sembla manquer un battement, mais il la laissa faire.

- Je ne te dérange pas, comme ça?

- Non.  
Il résista à l'envie de caresser les cheveux doux et soyeux de la jeune fille. Il ne bougea pas, retenant presque sa respiration pour ne pas la déranger. Tous les deux avaient besoin de se rassurer et le contact de l'autre était ce qu'il y avait de plus rassurant autour d'eux.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, demanda Tôshirô après un moment.  
Il y eut un instant de silence puis:

- J'ai peur!  
Tôshirô fut surpris par cette réponse.

- De quoi?  
Il crut un instant qu'elle avait enfin ouvert les yeux sur Ichimaru et qu'elle craignait se retrouver en sa présence. Il fut cruellement déçu.

- De ne pas être à la hauteur.  
Elle hésita un instant puis décida d'avouer son secret.

- La cinquième division m'offre le poste de cinquième siège.  
La nouvelle stupéfia l'adolescent.

- Quoi?

- Oui! Le vice capitaine Ichimaru m'a dit que le capitaine Aizen voulait que j'entre dans sa division à tous prix et que pour ça, il me proposait le poste vacant de cinquième siège. Le problème, c'est que je ne pense pas être à la hauteur d'un tel honneur.

- Ne dis pas ça, fit Tôshirô. Je suppose que le capitaine Aizen sait ce qu'il fait, s'il te propose ce poste, c'est que tu le mérites. Tu devrais accepter.  
Il lui en coûtait de dire ça mais Yorichiyô passait avant tout. Avant lui même, même si ça lui faisait mal. Après tout, il n'y avait pas que cet Ichimaru de malheur dans la cinquième division. Aizen était un homme intelligent, avisé et gentil, à ce qu'on disait. Il saurait protéger la jeune fille de son fourbe et inquiétant vice-capitaine. Avec Aizen près d'elle, Yorichiyô était en sécurité.

- Merci, Tôshirô, tu es un ami précieux.  
Le coeur de l'adolescent manqua un battement: c'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom. En revanche, une pointe de déception naquit en lui lorsqu'elle lui dit qu'il était un ami, si précieux soit-il. Il voulait tant être d'avantage que ça!

Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse trop froid pour rester dehors plus longtemps. Ils allèrent donc se réfugier dans la bibliothèque, complètement vide. Yorichiyô choisit un livre au hasard dans les rayons et tous deux s'assirent à une table. Yorichiyô ouvrit le livre devant elle pour donner l'illusion mais aucun d'eux ne travailla. Ils passèrent le reste du temps avant le dîner à discuter de tout et de rien. Cependant, bien qu'il ne le montra pas, Tôshirô était un peu déprimé de savoir que Yorichiyô quitterait l'académie dans quelques jours; certainement pour se rendre dans la division de son rival.

--

La semaine se passa plus rapidement que certains l'auraient souhaité. La veille de la divulgation des résultats, les étudiants de sixième année commencèrent à sentir monter le stress et la pression. Mais moins que les résultats, c'était leur future affectation qui les angoissait. Celle-ci ne leur serait dévoilée que lors de la remise officielle des affectation, consignée dans un rouleau scellé. Hinamori ne tenait plus en place et ne pouvait rester cinq minutes tranquille sans remuer ou se ronger les ongles. Elle parvint à se faire renvoyer de la bibliothèque et, le soir, elle reversa son thé sur les genoux de Tôshirô qui piqua une colère dont il avait le secret. Ce qui n'arrangea pas la nervosité de la jeune fille.

Le lendemain, la plupart des étudiants se leva aux aurores pour assister à l'affichage des résultats. Yorichiyô rejoignit bientôt Hinamori, Kira et Abarai non loin des panneaux. Ils n'échangèrent que quelques mots puis s'enfermèrent dans un silence nerveux. Yorichiyô n'avait pas vraiment d'inquiétude. Première ou non, elle entrerait dans la cinquième division. Pour les autres, en revanche, leurs notes détermineraient leurs affectations.

Ils patientèrent un moment dans la brume froide du matin. Hinamori faisait les cents pas à la fois pour se réchauffer et pour se calmer. Les trois autres ne bougeaient pas, assis sur un muret de pierre, ils surveillant les portes du bâtiment principal.

- Je cois que les voilà, déclara Kira après un moment.  
Effectivement, plusieurs employés de l'académie sortirent du bâtiment et se dirigèrent vers eux. Un brouhaha de voix se fit entendre tandis que les étudiants présents se hâtaient de se regrouper devant les panneaux. Yorichiyô et son petit groupe se mêlèrent à eux. Les employés commencèrent à afficher les listes de résultats. Les étudiants s'approchèrent, cherchant frénétiquement leur nom et leurs notes. Certains explosaient de joie, d'autres au contraire fondaient en larmes mais la plupart avait l'air satisfait. Yorichiyô n'eut pas le temps de jeter un oeil sur les listes avant que Hinamori, qui se trouvait devant elle, se retourne, aussi excitée qu'une puce:

- Tu es la première, Kizaka.  
Le coeur de Yorichiyô se mit à battre frénétiquement dans sa poitrine. Première ... Major de la promotion ... C'était à elle de choisir sa division.

- Tu bas Kira-kun de vingt cinq points.  
Ce n'était pas vraiment une avance notable dans une académie où les résultats se comptaient en centaines de points.

- Désolé pour toi, mon vieux! Fit Abarai en donnant une grande claque dans le dos de Kira.  
Le blondinet se contenta d'adresser un sourire à Yorichiyô qui le lui rendit. Hinamori était la troisième de la promotion, battant Abarai grâce, notamment, à ses excellentes notes en kido et en organisation du Gotei, matières dans lesquelles le rouquin était véritablement nul. Déception pour les amies de Hinamori: Futarô et Arashi qui terminaient respectivement en quinzième et vingt troisième place. Azuka était avant dernière.

Rassurés sur leurs résultats, Yorichiyô et les autres se rendirent au réfectoire pour le petit déjeuner. Hinamori ne cessait de sauter en tous sens comme une fillette excitée. Son statut de troisième de la promo lui permettait d'espérer pouvoir rejoindre la division de son Aizen adoré. Elle les saoula durant tout le petit déjeuner avec ça, même l'arrivée de Tôshirô ne parvint pas à la calmer. Ils furent tous content de terminer leur repas et de la laisser à ses fantasmes pour aller vaquer à leurs propres occupation.

La remises des affectations devait avoir lieu deux jours plus tard. Le lendemain de la divulgation des résultats, les élèves de dernière année commencèrent à rassembler leurs affaires et à faire leur paquets pour leur départ. Ils quittaient tous l'académie pour rejoindre leur division le lendemain de la remise de leurs affectations. Mine de rien, il en fallait du temps pour collecter les petits objets et menus souvenirs de six ans de scolarité. Yorichiyô prit soin d'empaqueter tout ce qu'elle voulait garder et mit le reste de coté pour s'en débarrasser plus tard.

Le lendemain, Yorichiyô fut réveillée par le gong de l'académie qui sonnait le réveil. Elle resta dans son futon encore quelques minutes, s'étant douchée la veille puis se décida à se lever. Elle enfila son uniforme d'étudiante pour la dernière fois et se rendit au réfectoire pour le petit déjeuner. Elle était à peine entrée dans la salle du deuxième étage qu'elle entendit Hinamori l'appeler à l'autre bout de la la salle. Debout près de sa table, la brunette lui faisait de grands signes de la main. Difficile pour Yorichiyô de faire comme si elle n'avait rien vu. Elle fut donc contrainte de la rejoindre. Arashi et Futarô étaient déjà installées à table, ainsi que Hitsugaya qui semblait soulagé de voir arriver Yorichiyô.

- Enfin quelqu'un de sensé à cette table, grogna-t-il en guise de bonjour.  
Il foudroya Hinamori d'un regard noir. Yorichiyô ne tarda pas à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Hinamori et ses amies étaient surexcitées et ne tenaient pas en place. Elle ne cessaient de s'interroger au sujet des affectations et avaient un moyen étrange de calmer leur nervosité: elles n'arrêtaient pas remuer en tous sens et d'aller d'une table à l'autre. Tôshirô était agacé et faisait semblant de ne pas les connaître bien que Hinamori s'acharna à l'appeler "Shiro-chan" à tout bout de champ. Yorichiyô avait l'impression de voir une grosse veine palpiter sur sa tempe.

- J'en ai marre! Gronda-t-il en se levant. Aller, viens, Kizaka, laissons ces idiotes entre elles.  
Yorichiyô se leva et prit son plateau pour le rapporter à la cuisine et s'en alla derrière Hitsugaya. L'adolescent semblait préoccupé. Il venait de recevoir ses résultats et, d'après ce que Yorichiyô avait cru comprendre du constant babillage de Hinamori, il avait été convoqué dans le bureau du doyen avant même d'avoir pu prendre son petit déjeuner.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Hitsugaya-kun? Demanda-t-elle.  
Il lui lança un regard par dessus son épaule.

- Je te trouve bien sombre aujourd'hui. Tes résultats ne sont pas bons?

- C'est le contraire, soupira Tôshirô. Ils sont excellents, les meilleurs depuis cinquante ans à ce qu'on m'a dit. C'est même tellement génial qu'on me fait passer directement en sixième année.

- Mais c'est génial, s'écria Yorichiyô en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Mouais!  
Le manque d'enthousiasme de Tôshirô pour ses résultats étonna Yorichiyô. Elle se sépara de lui et recula de quelques pas. Il paraissait morose.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?  
Il la regarda un instant et ce regard la déstabilisa. Ce n'était pas celui auquel elle était habituée, celui du capitaine déterminé et sûr de lui. C'était le regard d'un enfant incertain, troublé, anxieux. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Kizaka, est-ce que je suis un monstre?

- Quoi? Mais non, quelle idée. Ou as-tu été chercher ça?  
L'adolescent baissa tristement la tête.

- Ce sont des types de ma classe qui disaient ça de moi en pensant que je ne les entendais pas. Ils parlaient de mes notes et de mon caractère. Ils disaient que ce n'était pas naturel d'être aussi fort à mon âge et d'avoir cette froideur et ce détachement vis à vis de tout.

- Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'ils disent. Ce sont des imbéciles. Ils ne te connaissent pas et te jalousent. Tu es bien plus fort et plus doué qu'aucun d'eux ne le sera jamais. Tu as des possibilités et des capacités dont ils ne pourraient même pas rêver. Tu peux espérer obtenir une position qu'ils ne pourront jamais atteindre. Tu es plus jeune mais bien plus fort qu'eux tous réunis, c'est ce qu'ils ne peuvent supporter. Tu es un génie et ils ne sont que doué. Un monde vous séparent alors ne laissent pas des imbéciles t'atteindre, ils n'en valent pas la peine.  
Tôshirô hocha la tête et lança un sourire rassuré vers Yorichiyô. Après tout, les autres pouvaient bien le prendre pour un monstre ou ce genre de connerie. La seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux c'était que Yorichiyô ne le voit pas comme ça, elle aussi.

- Merci pour ton aide Kizaka. A plus tard.  
Il s'éloigna en direction des dortoirs et Yorichiyô se rendit à la bibliothèque afin de faire passer plus rapidement sa matinée.

Peu après le déjeuner, les sixièmes années furent appelés à se réunir devant le bâtiment principal. Ils y reçurent les instructions à suivre pour la cérémonie de remise des affectations. On leur parla longuement de cet événement auquel toute l'académie allait assister. Ils avaient tous l'habitude cependant, ils avaient assisté à cinq d'entre elles tout en rêvant être à la place des élèves nouvellement diplômés qui y participaient. On les invita ensuite à se rendre à l'intendance où on allait leur remettre leur premier uniforme de shinigami. Tous s'exécutèrent.

Comme à chaque fois qu'on leur distribuait leur matériel, on les fit passer classe par classe. Yorichiyô attendit la fin de l'après midi en compagnie de Kira, Hinamori et des amis de cette dernière. L'excitation des jeunes filles avait laissé sa place à une nervosité qui allait en grandissant au fil des minutes s'écoulant. Comme dans tous ces moment de nervosité où le stress était tel qu'on ne pouvait plus réfléchir correctement, Hinamori commençait à paniquer en se demandant si, finalement, Aizen n'avait pas changé d'avis et finalement renoncé à la recruter. Elle fit une telle crise d'angoisse qu'elle faillit rater la remise de son uniforme de shinigami pour la cérémonie.

La distribution se déroula rapidement. Les élèves donnaient leur taille aux employés de l'académie s'occupant de l'intendance et ceci leur remettait un seul uniforme en leur disant que d'autre leur seraient fournis par leur division, le lendemain même. Quand Hinamori obtint le sien, elle serra l'uniforme contre sa poitrine en sautillant sur place, comme si elle obtenait là la récompense la plus précieuse au monde.

Yorichiyô retourna dans les dortoirs dés qu'elle eut son kimono noir et passa par sa chambre prendre ses affaires de toilette avant de se diriger vers sa salle d'eau habituelle. Une longue douche lui fit du bien et l'aida à se calmer. La nervosité ambiante commençait à la gagner. Elle ne s'était jamais rendu compte que les étudiants étaient souvent nerveux à cette période de l'année. Elle se sécha soigneusement et essora bien ses cheveux avant d'enfiler le kimono noir. Ça lui fit tout drôle. Elle éprouvait une sensation de satisfaction et de joie incroyable, comme elle en ressentait après une victoire en tournois ou en concours avec ses clubs, quand elle était vivante. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir ressentir ça à nouveau. Elle avait atteint le premier but dans son plan, elle était une shinigami ... Enfin, pas encore, elle le serait après avoir annoncé la division qu'elle comptait rejoindre. Plus que trois heures.

En sortant, elle observa son reflet dans un grand miroir de la salle d'eau et se trouva un air martial et froid qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Souriant toute seule de sa découverte, elle quitta la salle d'eau pour regagner sa chambre afin d'achever ses bagages. Elle marchait dans le couloir quand elle entendit quelqu'un derrière elle.

- Mais ça te va comme un gant, Chiyô-chan.  
La voix la fit sursauter et son coeur fit un bond. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et se retourna, une main sur le coeur.

- Vice-capitaine Ichimaru! Vous m'avez fait peur.  
Elle ne l'avait pas senti arriver, sans doute parce qu'il camouflait son réiatsu pour le rendre indétectable. Il avait raison de le faire, il lui était strictement interdit de rencontrer le major de la promotion avant l'annonce de son choix définitif. On pouvait l'accuser de corruption et tous les deux pouvaient avoir d'énormes ennuis si quelqu'un les voyait ensemble à ce moment là.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là, vice-capitaine.

- Ouaip, je sais.

- Si on nous voyait ensemble ...

- T'en fais pas, coupa-t-il. On nous verra pas ensemble. Où est ta chambre.  
Yorichiyô espéra qu'elle ne rougissait pas.

- Pardon?

- Ta chambre. Pour qu'on nous voit pas.  
Elle se demanda s'il se rendait compte que ces propos pouvaient être mal interpréter. Elle ne lui posa toutefois pas de questions et lui fit simplement signe de la suivre. Une fois qu'ils furent à l'abri des regards indiscrets, Gin s'assit sur les tatami et jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Tous les objets personnels et souvenirs amassés par Yorichiyô au cours des six dernières années avaient vidé les lieux et étaient soigneusement empaquetés dans de petites caisses qui n'attendaient plus que leur destination pour partir. Il ne restait plus dans la chambre que les meubles et les fournitures de l'académie. Même les carnets de notes en trop étaient posés sur la petite table, attendant leur nouveau propriétaire.

- T'as pas eu d'autre colocataire après la désertion de cette chère Hinamori?

- Non et c'était plutôt agréable.  
Il hocha la tête.

- A la cinquième division, t'auras une chambre comme celle-ci, fit Gin avec un sourire. Plus grande même et t'auras pas à la partager avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Vous essayez de me corrompre, vice-capitaine?

- Moi, nan! Je suis juste venu pour essayer de découvrir ton choix.

- Dans ce cas, sachez que vous allez devoir me supporter encore un moment, vice-capitaine.  
Son sourire s'élargit mais pas autant qu'elle s'y attendait. Il avait l'air un peu triste.

- C'est dangereux, tu sais.  
Essayait-il de la protéger d'Aizen ou juste de lui dire que la vie de shinigami n'était pas facile?

- Je sais, je suis préparée.  
Leur conversation était à double sens, chacun d'eux signifiant par ces mots autre chose qu'il semblait. Ni Gin ni Yorichiyô ne parlait du danger que représentaient les hollow que combattaient les shinigami, malheureusement aucun d'eux ne pouvait être réellement certain de ce que l'autre voulait dire. Yorichiyô se dit que si toutes les conversations avec Gin étaient comme ça, communiquer avec lui deviendrait rapidement un véritable casse-tête.

- C'est très bien, Chiyô-chan, fit Gin avec un sourire plus convainquant. Le capitaine va être satisfait. T'as fait le bon choix.

- J'espère.

- T'en fais pas, je serai là pour t'aider.  
Il se leva pour s'en aller.

- Je t'accueillerai demain à la caserne alors.  
Il se dirigea vers la porte mais à ce moment quelqu'un y frappa, les figeant tous les deux.

- Kizaka-chan, tu viens? Fit la voix de Hinamori de l'autre coté du panneau.  
La porte commença à coulisser mais Yorichiyô se précipita pour la bloquer.

- Attends un peu, je ne suis pas tout à fait prête.  
Elle se tourna vers Gin:

- Je ...  
Mais il n'était déjà plus là, il avait filé par la fenêtre. Yorichiyô soupira, un peu déçue, puis alla refermer la fenêtre avant de se tourner vers la porte. Hinamori était toujours de l'autre coté.

- Whaaa! Kizaka qu'est-ce que ça te va bien! S'écria-t-elle en la voyant. Et puis ton zanpakutô blanc ressort bien sur tout ce noir!  
Elle aussi portait son uniforme noir de shinigami.

- On dirait que tu es faite pour ça! Fit la brune, enthousiaste.

- Euh! Merci, fit Yorichiyô un peu gênée. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fermé la porte au nez.

- C'est pas grave. Viens, il est l'heure de dîner. C'est pas que j'ai faim, mais bon, il parait qu'il y a un repas spécial prévu pour tous les sixièmes années dans la salle du deuxième étage.  
Elles s'y rendirent donc et rejoignirent Kira et Abarai à leur table. Futarô, Arashi et deux autres amies de Hinamori ne tardèrent pas à se joindre à eux. La nourriture qu'on leur servit n'avait rien à voir avec ce à quoi il avait l'habitude. Ça rappela à Yorichiyô les repas qu'elle avait partagé avec Gin, Aizen et les cinq autres étudiants durant la première année. Le repas aurait pu être agréable si la nervosité ambiante n'avait pas gâché l'ambiance. Yorichiyô eut du mal à manger car elle trouvait l'atmosphère de la salle irrespirable, imprégnée de stress et d'anxiété. Elle fut soulagée de sortir respirer un peu d'air frais.

Après le repas, les élèves se dirigèrent vers la plus grande des salles d'entraînement de l'académie où la remise des affectations devaient avoir lieu. La salle avait été provisoirement transformé en auditorium et des centaines de coussins rouges attendaient les spectateurs. A l'avant de la salle, des coussins noirs étaient réservés aux sixièmes années. Yorichiyô et sa petite troupe s'installèrent au premier rang. Dans les minutes qui suivirent, les étudiants affluèrent et s'installèrent dans un joyeux brouhaha de voix et de rires.

Après plus demi heure d'attente, la cérémonie débuta. Le doyen commença par un long discours à la gloire du Gotei et de l'académie qui dura presque une heure, puis des professeurs se succédèrent pour parler de la promotion et certains élèves eurent droit au rappel de certaines anecdotes qu'ils auraient préféré oublier. Lorsque le doyen reprit la parole, la majorité des spectateurs dormait presque sur place. Il parla de chaque division, et rappela que chacune d'elle avait sa noblesse et son histoire et qu'aucune n'était meilleure qu'une autre. Yorichiyô le soupçonna d'essayer d'amortir la déception de ceux qui ne se retrouveraient pas là où ils souhaitaient aller.

La remise des affectations commença peu après avec la classe d'étudiants les moins doués, celle à laquelle appartenait Yukari et continua avec les classe "normales" pour réserver la classe élite pour la fin. Pendant plus de deux heures, le doyen appela les étudiants pas leur nom, les invitant à le rejoindre devant tout le monde pour leur remettre leur rouleau. Il était tard quand il appela les premiers noms de la classe de Yorichiyô. Elle vit chacun de ses camarades se lever à l'appel de leur nom et rejoindre le doyen, prendre leur affectation et s'incliner avant de regagner leur place. Lorsque ce fut le tour de Hinamori d'y aller, sa nervosité était telle qu'elle trébucha sur un coussin et Abarai, qui revenait à sa place son rouleau à la main, dut la rattraper au vol pour qu'elle ne s'étale pas devant tout le monde. Elle arriva devant le doyen, rouge de gêne et de honte, attrapa rapidement son rouleau et revint vivement à sa place où elle essaya de disparaître sous le plancher. Kira fut le suivant et après lui le doyen appela Yorichiyô. La jeune fille se leva dignement et se dirigea vers lui en essayant de camoufler sa nervosité.

- Kizaka-chan, je suis fier de vous, annonça le vieil homme. Vous faites honneur à notre académie, votre scolarité fut irréprochable. J'ose espéré qu'il en sera de même pour votre carrière de shinigami. N'oubliez pas que même si vous quitté l'académie, l'académie, elle, sera toujours avec vous. De votre comportement et de votre réussite dépendent la renommée de notre établissement.

- Je ferai tout mon possible pour toujours faire honneur à l'académie ainsi qu'à ma division, monsieur, répondit-elle en s'inclinant.

- Je vous fais confiance, Kizaka, montrez vous en digne.

- Oui monsieur.  
Le doyen eut un petit sourire satisfait.

- En tant que major de la promotion, vous avez la possibilité de choisir vous même votre affectation. Faites nous connaître votre choix, Kizaka.  
Le coeur de Yorichiyô battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, pourtant c'est d'une voix ferme et décidée qu'elle répondit:

- Je voudrai être affecté à la cinquième division, monsieur.

- C'est votre choix définitif?

- Oui monsieur.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi. Prenez soin de vous, mon enfant.  
Yorichiyô le remercia et s'inclina avant de regagner sa place. Lorsqu'elle s'assit, elle remarqua que ni Hinamori, ni Kira ni Abarai n'avait encore ouvert son rouleau. Hinamori avait trop peur de ce qu'elle allait y lire. Kira n'avait pas ouvert le sien par solidarité pour la brune, et Renji faisait comme son ami, de toute façon, il avait déjà dit qu'il se fichait de la division dans laquelle il atterrirait. Il savait que ce ne serait certainement pas la treizième, les Kuchiki ayant tout fait pour séparer Rukia de ce qui pouvait rappeler son passé d'orpheline de Rukongai. Le reste lui importait donc peu.

Lorsque la cérémonie fut terminée, tout le monde quitta la salle et les étudiants se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs. Yorichiyô et les trois autres restèrent à la porte du bâtiment, leur rouleaux à la mains. Futarô et Arashi venaient de les rattraper et discutaient avec Hinamori.

- Je suis envoyé à la quatrième, se plaignit Futarô, les larmes aux yeux.

- Et moi à la dixième, fit Arashi, plus satisfaite que son amie.  
Tôshirô les rejoignit à ce moment et les écouta s'interroger sur le contenu de leurs affectations.

- Tu as de la chance, toi, Kizaka, fit Hinamori. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter comme nous, tu sais déjà que tu iras où tu veux aller. J'aimerai bien savoir ce qui m'attends.  
Elle jeta un regard à son rouleau comme si c'était une bombe prête à exploser. Tôshirô leva les yeux au ciel, agacé par ses minauderies.

- Le seul moyen de savoir c'est d'ouvrir, fit-il remarquer.  
Un silence suivit ses paroles tandis que Kira, Abarai et Hinamori s'interrogeaient du regard comme pour s'encourager.

- Bon, aller, fit Renji, je me dévoue.  
Il décacheta son rouleau et l'ouvrit. Il en lut le contenu avant de lever la tête.

- Alors?

- Cinquième division, fit-il.

- Whaa! Tu as de la chance. Si seulement je pouvais y aller aussi, fit Hinamori.  
Comme elle ne faisait pas le moindre geste pour ouvrir son rouleau, Kira décacheta le sien. Les autres le regardèrent en silence pendant un instant.

- Cinquième division, moi aussi.  
Tout le monde se tourna vers Hinamori qui déglutit difficilement. D'une main tremblante, elle ouvrit son rouleau et en lu le contenu. Elle poussa un petit cri et s'évanouit aussitôt.

- Hinamori, s'écria Kira en se précipitant près d'elle.  
Futarô et Arashi l'imitèrent. Tandis qu'ils s'occupaient d'elle, Tôshirô ramassa le rouleau et en lu le contenu. Il lança un regard vers Yorichiyô qui l'interrogeait silencieusement.

- Cinquième division, annonça-t-il.  
Yorichiyô eut un sourire forcé.

- Désolé pour toi, fit alors Tôshirô avec un sourire en coin. Tu vas devoir les supporter encore longtemps j'ai l'impression.  
Yorichiyô lui répondit par un petit sourire.

Tandis que Kira, Futarô et Arashi emmenaient Hinamori à l'infirmerie, Abarai regagna sa chambre en murmurant un vague salut, laissant Tôshirô et Yorichiyô seuls.

- Tu vas à la cinquième alors?

- Oui. J'ai réfléchi à toutes les possibilités qu'on m'offrait et je suis certaine que celle là est la meilleure. Avec le capitaine Aizen et le vice-capitaine Ichimaru, j'aurai d'avantage de chances d'apprendre à mieux utiliser mes capacités que dans n'importe quelle division.  
Tôshirô hocha la tête.

- Sois prudente.  
Il résista difficilement à l'envie de lui dire ce qu'il pensait de Ichimaru. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le quitte sur une dispute.

- Tu vas me manquer, fit-il.  
Yorichiyô cru avoir mal entendu.

- Je te rejoins dans un an, ne te fais pas tuer d'ici là.  
Il la prit dans ses bras et la déposa un rapide baiser sur son front avant de la lâcher et de rentrer vivement dans le bâtiment. Yorichiyô resta un instant interdite, à se demander ce qui venait de se produire. Elle regagna sa chambre dans un état second et se mit au lit sans penser à rien. Elle passa la nuit à rêver que Tôshirô lui faisait des déclarations étranges. Elle dormit plutôt mal cette nuit là sans savoir si c'était à cause de Tôshirô ou à cause de sa nervosité. En tout cas, elle se jura de le coincer le lendemain avant le petit déjeuner et de lui demander ce qui lui avait pris.

Hélas, le lendemain, elle ne le vit pas au petit déjeuner. Un peu déçue, elle regagna sa chambre afin d'empaqueter ses derniers effets. Elle fourra ainsi son yukata de nuit, l'un de ses uniforme d'étudiante qu'elle voulait garder comme souvenir, ses affaires de toilette et divers autres petites choses dans un sac de toile qu'elle jeta sur son dos avant de se diriger vers la porte. La chambre vide ressemblait à ce qu'elle avait trouvé la première fois qu'elle avait ouvert cette même porte, six ans plus tôt. C'était un peu déprimant. Ça lui rappela la tristesse qu'elle avait ressenti en traversant la maison vide lorsque sa famille avait dû déménager quand elle avait douze ans. Elle avait l'impression de laisser une part d'elle derrière elle. Elle ouvrit la porte et se retourna une dernière fois avec un soupir. Après un dernier coup d'oeil, elle sortit de sa chambre.

- Adieu, fit-elle en faisant coulisser la porte derrière elle.

--

Et voilà pour ce chapitre.  
L'académie c'est fini, dans le prochain, place à la cinquième division.  
Comme je dois encore réviser, vu que mes exams sont tous reportés, je ne peux pas vous dire quand il arrivera.

Bonne fin de semaine à tous et bonne chance à ceux qui passent le bac ou d'autres examens.  
Bises.


	9. Chapter 8: La cinquième division

Bonjour à tou(te)s.  
Je passe en coup de vent pour vous mettre ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.  
Bises.

Chapitre 8:

LA CINQUIÈME DIVISION.

Les quatre jeunes shinigami attendaient dans une salle presque vide que quelqu'un vienne s'occuper d'eux. Arrivés à la cinquième division quelques minutes plus tôt, les anciens étudiants avaient été amené dans cette salle par les gardes qui les avaient accueilli à leur arrivée à la caserne. Ils étaient partis en disant qu'ils allaient prévenir le capitaine mais personne n'était encore venu. Hinamori faisait les cent pas dans la pièce en se rongeant nerveusement les ongles. Abarai regardait par la fenêtres quelques shinigamis de la division en plein exercice dans une cour de la caserne tandis que Kira et Yorichiyô attendaient silencieusement debout l'un près de l'autre. Les trois autres étudiants recrutés par la cinquième division attendaient dans un coin de la pièce. Yorichiyô ne les connaissait que de vue, ils faisait partit de la classe de Rukia. Elle les avait parfois croisé avec la petite brune dans les couloirs mais elle ignorait leurs noms. C'était peut-être le moment d'aller se présenter mais Yorichiyô n'avait pas la tête à ça. Elle attendait Gin.

Il s'écoula quelques minutes de silence puis la porte coulissa et Aizen entra suivit de Gin. Le capitaine arborait son habituel sourire bienveillant et chaleureux tandis que celui de Gin semblait d'avantage destiné à leur foutre la trouille. Tous les deux s'arrêtèrent devant les étudiants qui venaient de se regrouper.

- Voici nos nouvelles recrues, fit Aizen d'une voix douce. Soyez la bienvenue. La cinquième division est très honorée de vous accueillir. J'espère que vous vous sentirez bien parmi nous. Nous sommes tous là pour vous aider, alors si vous avez des questions n'hésitez surtout pas à les poser à l'un d'entre nous. Aucune question n'est ridicule. N'oubliez pas que vous êtes ici chez vous et que nous formons tous une grande famille.  
Entendant son discours, Yorichiyô eut du mal à s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

_"Quel beau parleur! On y croirait!_  
A ce moment, son regard se posa sur Hinamori qui buvait littéralement les paroles d'Aizen avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

_"Pathétique!_  
D'ailleurs elle n'était visiblement pas la seule à penser ça. Il suffisait de regarder Gin pour se rendre compte que l'attitude de la brunette l'exaspérait. Aizen aussi sembla le remarquer car il s'approcha d'elle et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

- Je savais que tu pouvais y arriver Hinamori-chan. Je suis fier de toi.  
Il lui adressa un sourire et Yorichiyô crut un instant que sa camarade allait s'évanouir à nouveau. Il n'en fut rien mais elle ne parvint à camoufler le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

- Je suis content de te voir parmi nous, Kizaka-chan. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais reçu d'autres offres très intéressantes. C'est un honneur de t'accueillir.

- Tout l'honneur est pour moi, capitaine.  
Elle s'inclina respectueusement devant lui. Il lui sourit.

- Je suis désolée, mais j'ai un rendez-vous. Je laisse Gin vous guider aujourd'hui.  
Sur ces mots, il s'en alla en leur faisant un signe de la main. Les jeunes shinigami se tournèrent alors vers Gin. Le sourire inquiétant du jeune homme s'élargit tandis qu'il scrutait les recrues comme pour déterminer leurs faiblesses.

- Je vais vous faire visiter, annonça-t-il. Suivez moi.  
Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. Les recrues, un peu craintive, ne bougèrent pas.

- Je vais pas vous manger, ricana Gin en voyant leur timidité.  
Personne ne bougea. Soupirant devant la stupidité de ses camarade de promotion, Yorichiyô quitta le rang pour suivre le vice-capitaine, aussitôt suivit par Kira.

- Heureusement que vous êtes là, tous les deux, fit Gin avec un sourire encore plus effrayant.  
Il ouvrit la porte et s'en alla dans le couloir avec Yorichiyô et Kira sur ses talons. Pendant un instant les autres s'interrogèrent du regard puis Abarai s'élança pour les rattraper. Les autres lui emboîtèrent le pas, certain à regret, comme Hinamori.

Gin commença par leur faire visiter la caserne de fond en comble, s'arrêtant un instant pour leur montrer leurs quartiers. Comme promit, Yorichiyô avait sa chambre individuelle. Celle-ci ressemblait un peu à celle de l'académie, à l'exception qu'elle avait une petite salle d'eau privée. Celle-ci ne comportait qu'un coin douche et une petite baignoire mais ça ferait l'affaire. Les autres, quand à eux devaient partager leur chambre avec des colocataires. Gin leur montra également, les salle d'entraînement, les salle de repos, les bureaux, les bains, la prison de la caserne, tous les endroits où ils étaient susceptible de se rendre.

A midi, il les amena au réfectoire et les laissa manger entre eux tandis qu'il retournait à son bureau pour régler un problème de mission pour l'une de ses équipes. Les jeunes gens déjeunèrent tranquillement malgré les regards curieux braqués sur eux par les shinigami présents. Sans s'en formaliser, ils passèrent un moment entre eux à échanger leurs avis sur la division. Evidemment, les recrues ne tarissaient pas d'éloges à propos d'Aizen mais ne cessaient de critiquer Gin parce qu'il leur faisait peur. Yorichiyô songea que "il me fout la trouille" était un bien maigre argument à avancer pour expliquer pourquoi on détestait quelqu'un. Enfin, elle n'allait pas leur demander d'essayer de comprendre la personnalité complexe de leur supérieur. C'était visiblement au dessus de leur imagination.

Après le repas, Gin les rejoignit au réfectoire et, sans prendre la peine de déjeuner, il les emmena à l'extérieur pour leur faire faire le tour du bâtiment et de toutes ses installations en commençant par les terrains d'entraînement. Ils firent également un passage par la cour d'honneur dans laquelle la division devait se réunir au complet une fois par semaine pour écouter le capitaine lui faire part de ses remarques et de ses félicitations, le cas échéant. Gin leur fit également faire le tour des dépendances, il les emmena à la blanchisserie où leurs kimono et uniformes étaient pris en charge par des membres de la quatrième division affectés spécialement à cette tâche, ainsi que l'intendance où ils devaient se rendre pour réclamer le matériel et les uniformes dont ils auraient besoin. Ils étaient responsables de leur matériel, c'était donc à eux de veiller à ce qu'il ne leur manque rien.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Gin les ramena vers le bureau de Aizen où le capitaine voulait les voir afin de leur parler de leurs tâches et de leurs emplois du temps. Quand Gin ouvrit la porte, il se figea instantanément et Yorichiyô faillit entrer en collision avec lui.

- Oh! Fit-il comme s'il était surprit. Désolé!  
Il y eut un mouvement dans le bureau, et Yorichiyô put voir dans l'étroit interstice entre Gin et le montant de la porte, la capitaine de la dixième division, Aoki Kojima, s'écarter promptement d'Aizen, le rouge aux joues. Gin venait de les surprendre occupés à échanger autre chose que des dossiers poussiéreux.

- Je frapperai la prochaine fois, promit Gin tandis que des pas retentissaient.  
Quelque chose dans sa voix frappa Yorichiyô: il se moquait des deux capitaines. Quand il s'écarta pour laisser passer Aoki Kojima, elle put voir le sourire sur son visage et elle comprit. Evidemment, il ne les avait pas surpris par hasard! Il avait parfaitement sentit la présence de la femme capitaine dans le bureau. Elle sortit en trombe sans accorder un regard aux shinigami devant lesquels elle passait. Gin la suivit un instant des yeux et son expression changea mais Yorichiyô ne sut vraiment lire ce qu'elle y voyait, était-ce de la tristesse? Il entra dans le bureau et salua le capitaine d'un sourire torve.

- Désolé de vous interrompre dans vos affaires, fit-il simplement.  
Aizen lui lança un regard qui signifiait clairement son mécontentement. Si les étudiants avaient été attentifs, ils auraient pu voir là un aperçu du traître qui se cachait derrière les lunettes d'Aizen. Toutefois cet éclat disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était venu lorsqu'il se tourna vers les élèves.

- La prochaine fois frappe avant d'entrer, fit-il à Gin.  
Après quoi, il retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

- Comment c'est passé votre première journée? Leur demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Très bien capitaine, répondirent-ils en coeur.  
Aizen leur sourit.

- J'en suis content.  
Il remua des papiers sur son bureau et en tira trois feuilles couvertes de son écriture élégante.

- Matsuo-chan, Amari-kun Mitsuda-kun, voici vos postes.  
Les trois interpellés s'avancèrent et prirent les papiers qu'il leur tendait.

- Vous commencez demain. Les membres des équipes auxquelles je vous ai intégré vous expliqueront en quoi consiste votre rôle et se chargeront de vous superviser et de vous aider. Bon courage à vous, mes jeunes amis.  
Comprenant qu'ils étaient congédiés, les trois jeunes shinigami saluèrent le capitaine et quittèrent le bureau. Lorsque la porte se referma, Aizen se tourna vers les quatre camarades de classes restés dans la pièce.

- Pour vous j'ai d'autres projets, annonça-t-ils. Vous aurez bien sûr quelques tâches administratives à accomplir mais l'essentiel de votre temps sera dorénavant occupé par votre entraînement. Gin se chargera de le superviser. Sous sa poigne, vous deviendrez bientôt d'excellents jeunes officiers. J'ai foi en vous.  
Abarai et Kira hochèrent silencieusement la tête, un peu sonnés par ces révélations. Hinamori semblait partagée entre sa joie de la confiance d'Aizen, l'envie de briller devant lui et sa répugnance à fréquenter Gin. Yorichiyô, elle se réjouit silencieusement.

- Le matin sera consacré à vos devoirs administratifs mais l'après midi, vous avez le terrain d'entraînement numéro un pour vous tout seul. Des questions?  
Personne ne parla.

-Dans ce cas, voici vos affectations administratives. Pour le reste vous êtes tous les quatre rattachés à la cinquième équipe qui devrait normalement être placée sous les ordre de Kizaka-chan. Mais comme elle manque d'expérience autant que vous tous, votre équipe est dorénavant placée sous l'autorité de Gin. Cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes, vous ne mettrez pas les pieds sur le terrain avant au moins un an.  
Cette révélation sembla figer les quatre jeunes gens.

- Un ... Un an, s'étrangla Renji.

- Tout à fait, Abarai-kun. Je ne veux pas précipiter les choses avec vous. Vous pouvez prendre tout votre temps pour vous entraîner. Mon but est de faire de vous des officiers efficaces et reconnus, respectés pour leur force et leurs capacités. Je ne veux surtout pas précipiter les choses en vous envoyant en mission alors que vous n'êtes pas prêts. Vous vous feriez tuer inutilement. Ne le prenez pas mal, mais nous devons vous préparer avant de vous laisser partir en mission.

- Je comprends, capitaine, fit Renji. Je vous présente toutes mes excuses.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Abarai-kun.  
Aizen sourit avant de balayer le petit groupe d'un regard doux.

- Je vous laisse le reste de la journée pour vous installer dans vos quartiers et prendre vos marques. Vous commencerez demain matin dans vos bureaux respectifs. Après le déjeuner vous rejoindrez Gin au terrain d'entraînement numéro un.

- Oui, capitaine.  
Toujours souriant, Aizen leur tendit à chacun les papiers précisant leur affectation au sein de la cinquième division puis les laissa partir.

Les jeunes gens restèrent un moment entre eux à discuter de ce premier contact avec la vie de shinigami. Abarai semblait déçu de savoir qu'il ne recevrait pas de mission avant un moment et Hinamori était dégoûtée que ce soit Gin qui se charge de leur entraînement. Kira et Yorichiyô en revanche étaient tous les deux satisfaits, ce que les deux autres ne comprirent pas. Ils explorèrent leur nouvel environnement jusqu'à ce qu'un gong appelle les shinigami pour le dîner. Ils se rendirent alors au réfectoire où ils se trouvèrent une table libre. La nourriture, sans être exceptionnelle, était toutefois meilleure que celle de l'académie mais il n'y avait pas de quoi gagner un concours gastronomique. Plusieurs shinigami vinrent d'eux même se présenter aux jeunes gens et semblèrent tous ébahit de découvrir que Yorichiyô était le nouveau cinquième siège.

Après le repas, ils se séparèrent. Abarai et Kira décidèrent de se rendre dans l'une des salle de repos afin de voir ce que faisaient les shinigami quand ils n'étaient pas de garde. Hinamori et Yorichiyô regagnèrent leurs quartiers. La brunette devait encore rencontrer ses colocataires. Yorichiyô n'avait pas ce problème et pensa avec soulagement que sa chambre individuelle devait être plus confortable. Elle était épuisée par cette journée et ne voulait rien d'autre qu'un bain chaud et un futon moelleux.

Quand elle arriva à sa chambre, elle se rendit compte que ses affaires avaient été livrées dans la journée. Avant son bain, il lui faudrait donc faire du rangement. Elle ouvrit les caisses et commença à ranger ses maigres possessions dans ses placards et dans son petit bureau. En ouvrant l'un des placards, elle y trouva plusieurs uniformes de shinigami à sa taille ainsi qu'un mot de l'intendance lui précisant qu'elle pouvait passer dès qu'elle aurait besoin de quelque chose. Elle acheva de ranger ses affaires puis se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Un bain lui fit vraiment du bien, il y avait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas pris qu'elle avait oublié à quel point c'était agréable. Les douches de l'académie n'étaient pas désagréables mais elles manquaient un peu de confort et rien ne valait un bain.

Quand elle sortit de sa salle d'eau, vêtue d'un yukata de nuit abricot, elle mit son uniforme dans le panier de linge sale avant de s'installer à son bureau. Elle plaça sur la petite table le carnet dans lequel elle consignait ses pensées et faisait le récit de ses journées, une habitude qu'elle avait gardé de l'époque où elle était vivante. Elle y notait tout ce qui se passait dans sa vie en faisant toutefois attention à ne rien dire qui puisse attirer sur elle la suspicion. On ne savait jamais qui pouvait tomber sur son journal et le lire. Elle referma le carnet plus d'une heure plus tard, un peu surprise de ne pas entendre sonner le gong du couvre feu. Elle se rappela soudain qu'elle n'était plus à l'académie et que les shinigami étaient plus libre de leurs mouvements que les étudiants tant que ça ne gênait pas leur travail. Après avoir rangé son carnet dans un tiroir de son bureau, elle se leva et déroula son futon pour l'installer au milieu de la pièce.

Elle se coucha après avoir éteint les lampes et s'installa confortablement dans son futon. Les draps étaient doux et agréables et sentaient bon la fleur de prunier. Elle respira profondément tandis qu'un sentiment de contentement s'emparait d'elle. Elle s'était encore rapprochée de son but. Elle resta un moment, les yeux ouverts dans le noir à regarder les ombres que la lune lançait sur les murs. Sa première nuit à la cinquième division. Gin dormait dans ce même bâtiment, quelque part à l'étage supérieur. Rien que cette idée l'aida à se sentir plus protégée qu'à l'académie, malgré la présence d'Aizen. Elle soupira et se roula en boule avant de fermer les yeux.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla de bonne heure et se sentit en pleine forme. Elle s'habilla et descendit au réfectoire pour le petit déjeuner. Kira ne tarda pas à la rejoindre et tout deux déjeunèrent ensemble en discutant de choses et d'autres. Ils se séparèrent avant de se rendre dans leurs bureaux respectifs. Yorichiyô n'eut pas à chercher le sien bien longtemps, il était situé en face de celui d'Aizen et Gin. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle se rendit compte qu'elle partagerait certainement les lieux avec quatre autres shinigami. Une jeune femme, seule occupante de la pièce pour le moment, leva la tête vers elle et lui sourit.

- Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour toi?  
Elle avait l'air d'avoir la trentaine, un visage avenant aux traits agréables, un petit nez un peu retroussé, des cheveux brun coupé au carré et des yeux noisettes brillants chaleureusement derrière ses lunettes rondes.

- Bonjour, je suis le nouveau cinquième siège, Kizaka Yorichiyô.

- Oh! Excusez moi, je l'ignorais, fit la femme.  
Yorichiyô remarqua qu'elle était passé du tutoiement au vouvoiement à l'annonce de son grade. Elle se leva et vint à sa rencontrez. Elle était d'assez petite taille mais semblait déborder d'énergie.

- Je me nomme Morikawa Kairi, je suis le sixième siège de la cinquième division.  
Yorichiyô comprit pourquoi elle la vouvoyait, son grade était inférieur au sien.

- Le capitaine Aizen a donné des instructions vous concernant, lieutenant Kizaka. Voici votre bureau, vous pouvez vous y installer tout de suite.  
Elle lui désigna une table de travail dans un coin de la pièce et Yorichiyô s'y dirigea aussitôt. Elle s'assit sur le siège à haut dossier et regarda autour d'elle. Morikawa revint rapidement vers elle et posa une pile de papier sur son bureau.

- Voici en quoi va consister votre travail, lieutenant. Je vais vous expliquer tout ce que vous aurez à faire.  
Yorichiyô hocha la tête. Morikawa commença à lui expliquer de quelle façon remplir et traiter les papiers et à qui les envoyer. Elle fut cependant rapidement interrompu par l'arrivée des deux autres occupants du bureau, deux hommes. Le premier avait des cheveux gris mais pas argentés comme ceux de Gin qui étaient brillants, souples et soyeux. Ceux de cet homme étaient des cheveux blanchis par l'âge, fatigués, raides et un peu ternes. Il semblait avoir une cinquantaine d'années le visage ridée et halé. De petits sillons creusaient sa peau aux coins de ses yeux d'un noir profond et brillant. Il était plutôt grand et avait une certaine prestance. L'autre était de petite taille et d'allure gauche, il avait des cheveux noirs et courts qu'il avait plaqué en arrière avec du cosmétique capillaire. Son expression faciale ne donnait pas envie de lui adresser la parole, il avait l'air sournois et arrogant. Son visage anguleux et son nez crochu le faisaient ressembler à un oiseau. Il marchait les mains dans le dos, un peu voûté. Son allure générale, ses cheveux, son nez, son kimono noir, beaucoup de chose en lui évoquèrent un corbeau dans l'esprit de Yorichiyô. Elle savait mieux que personne qu'il ne fallait pas juger un livre à sa couverture mais ce type ne lui inspirait aucune confiance.

- Bonjour, lança Morikawa avec bonne humeur. Regardez, le lieutenant Kizaka est arrivée.  
Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elles.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, fit le plus vieux. Fukuda Hidetoshi, troisième siège de la cinquième division.  
Yorichiyô s'inclina.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, lieutenant Fukuda, je suis le cinquième siège, Kizaka Yorichiyô.  
L'autre type se contenta de la dévisager des pieds à la tête avec un air arrogant et méprisant.

- C'est ça le nouveau lieutenant? Fit-il à mi voix mais assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende. Pf! Y'a pas de quoi crier "venez voir"!  
Il s'installa à son bureau sans même prendre la peine de se présenter. Yorichiyô lui lança un regard assassin mais Morikawa posa une main qui se voulait apaisante sur son bras.

- Ne faites pas attention à lui lieutenant. Il est aigri. Il déteste tout le monde et tout le monde le déteste. Il y a plein de monde dans la division qui aimerait lui mettre leur pied aux fesses, mais ça leur est impossible. C'est le quatrième siège, Kondô Kamejirô  
Ce type était son supérieur! Écoeurant!

Yorichiyô ignora le sale type et ses réflexions débiles pour se concentrer sur les explications que Morikawa et Fukuda lui donnaient. A la fin de la matinée, elle avait intégré les bases de son travail et pouvait déjà se débrouiller seule. Morikawa la félicita avant de lui dire qu'elle pouvait venir lui demander son aide quand elle voudrait, en cas de problèmes.

Au déjeuner, Yorichiyô se rendit au réfectoire avec les trois autres et les quitta pour rejoindre Kira et Hinamori qui étaient déjà installés à une table. Tous les trois échangèrent leurs impressions sur leur travail et sur leurs collègues. Yorichiyô se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir à faire avec un abruti quand Abarai arriva et leur raconta sa matinée catastrophique. Le jeune homme était tellement agacé qu'il avait hâte d'aller se défouler à l'entraînement.

Après le déjeuner, tous les quatre se rendirent au terrain d'entraînement numéro un où Gin les attendait déjà. Question défoulement, Renji dut en avoir pour son compte car Gin ne les ménagea pas. Il commença la séance en leur disant que les petits exercices débiles de l'académie étaient derrière eux à présent et qu'il était temps pour eux de passer aux choses sérieuses. Autant dire que les choses sérieuses n'avaient rien à voir avec ce qu'ils avaient fait jusque là. Ils finirent la séance d'entraînement sur le dos, incapable de bouger un muscle. Inutile de préciser qu'ils dormirent bien la nuit suivante, n'étant même pas réveillés par la tempête qui secoua le Seireitei

Il en fut ainsi durant les dix premiers mois. Ils progressaient toutefois rapidement, ce qui satisfaisait Aizen. Izuru fut le premier à apprendre le mon de son zanpakutô, au mois de juillet, puis deux semaines plus tard ce fut Abarai. Hinamori eut plus de mal que les deux autres mais quand elle appela enfin Tobiume par son nom, elle provoqua une explosion qui faillit faire sauter la toiture de la salle dans laquelle ils s'étaient réfugiés pour se protéger de l'orage qui faisait rage au dehors. Abarai en eut encore les sourcils roussis, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Yorichiyô s'amusait bien, bien que Gin lui en fasse voir de toutes les couleurs à elle aussi. Grâce à lui, elle ne tarda pas à découvrir les premières prouesses offensives dont Hakutaiyô était capable. Au mois de septembre suivant, Aizen consentit à leur confier quelques missions sans grande importance à la condition que Gin les accompagne. Le vice-capitaine fut ainsi reconverti en "garde du corps pour morveux braillards" comme Kondô le dit si bien à Yorichiyô.

Au bureau, la jeune fille s'entendait très bien avec Morikawa et Fukuda et tous les autres shinigami qu'elle croisait pour son travail, mais le dénommé Kondô restait une épine dans son pied dont elle se serait volontiers débarrassé à grands coups de zanpakutô. Le type était mauvais comme la peste et détestable à tous égards. Yorichiyô devait supporter ses remarques et ses quolibets à longueurs de matinée. Elle, qui appréciait Gin bien que tout le monde le détestait, essayait de voir les bons cotés de ce type sans parvenir à en trouver. Il était visiblement irrécupérable. Son attitude offensante et désagréable lui valut un matin de faire connaissance avec le poing de Yorichiyô. Il resta assommé cinq minutes sur le parquet du bureau et obtint le plus beau cocar jamais vu dans la cinquième division. Aussitôt sur pieds, il fila porter plainte auprès d'Aizen mais tomba sur Gin qui l'envoya balader en se moquant ouvertement de son cocar et en l'appelant "bel oeil!". L'anecdote fit le tour de la cinquième division à une vitesse hallucinante et le soir, il était la risée de tout le monde.

En dehors des accrochages avec ce type la vie à la cinquième division n'était pas désagréable et les entraînements avec Gin étaient efficaces bien que fatiguants. Toutes les semaines, Aizen venait assister à leurs exercices avec Gin et leur faisait part de ses remarques et de ses observations. Il semblait particulièrement satisfait de ses recrues. En parallèle avec tout ça, une autre chose venait régulièrement éclairer le quotidien de Yorichiyô. A la fin de sa première semaine à la cinquième division, elle eut la surprise de recevoir une lettre provenant de l'académie. Elle comprit avec stupéfaction que c'était Tôshirô qui lui écrivait. Elle lui répondit aussitôt. La semaine suivante, elle reçut une nouvelle lettre à laquelle elle répondit à nouveau. C'est ainsi que s'instaura leur correspondance. Ils se parlaient de choses banales, de leur vie de tous les jours, des anecdotes qui leur arrivaient, des rumeurs qu'ils entendaient. Rapidement, Yorichiyô se rendit compte qu'elle attendait ces lettres avec impatience et que les lire lui procurait une grande joie. Tôshirô lui manquait énormément et elle comprit qu'elle s'était bien plus attachée à lui qu'elle l'aurait cru.

Au mois d'août, ils se donnèrent plusieurs fois rendez-vous en ville, profitant des vacance de Tôshirô et du jour de congé de Yorichiyô pour passer du temps ensemble. Son salaire de shinigami permettait à Yorichiyô d'inviter son ami au restaurant ou au salon de thé, bien que Hitsugaya trouvait déplaisant de la laisser payer pour tout ou presque. Tôshirô en profitait pour se faire raconter en détail la vie de Yorichiyô à la cinquième division et essayait de savoir si Ichimaru la menaçait d'une quelconque manière que ce soit, mais la jeune fille était toujours si enthousiaste en ce qui concernait le vice-capitaine que Hitsugaya avait du mal à contenir son irritation et sa jalousie. Yorichiyô ne s'en rendait pas compte mais sa sincérité ne faisait que consolider la haine qui allait opposer Tôshirô à Gin dans les années à venir.

Avec la reprise des cours et la préparation des examens, il ne se virent plus durant plusieurs mois, mais en décembre, ils s'échangèrent des cadeaux d'anniversaires par messager interposé. Tôshirô envoya à Yorichiyô un petit collier d'argent qui allait merveilleusement bien avec les boucles d'oreille qu'il lui avait offert l'année précédente et qu'elle ne quittait pas. Yorichiyô, quand à elle, au grès de ses pérégrinations en ville, tomba par hasard sur quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait cru trouver dans une bijouterie. La broche d'or en forme de soleil qui, dans le manga, servait à Tôshirô à fermer le baudrier avec lequel il portait Hyôrinmaru sur son dos. Surprise, elle chercha dans sa mémoire de quelle manière il portait son sabre à l'académie et se souvient qu'il l'avait attaché dans son dos avec une petite cordelette nouée sur le torse comme tous les étudiants. Enthousiaste et stupéfaite par sa trouvaille, elle entra dans la bijouterie et en sortie avec la broche dans une petite boîte. Elle lui envoya la boite le jour de son anniversaire avec une lettre de circonstance. Dans sa lettre suivante, Tôshirô lui demandait ce qu'elle voulait qu'il en fasse et elle lui suggéra de l'utiliser comme boucle pour son baudrier. La situation amusa beaucoup la jeune fille.

--

Vers la fin du mois de janvier, Aizen convoqua Yorichiyô et ses équipier afin de leur annoncer qu'il était satisfait de leur progression et qu'il avait une mission pour eux. Un groupe de hollow faisait des ravages dans le quarante cinquième district de Rukongai. Yamamoto avait ordonné le déploiement d'une force de la cinquième division dans cette zone afin d'éliminer les hollow qui étaient au nombre de sept ou huit d'après les observateurs. Abarai faillit sauter de joie en sortant du bureau, ils avaient leur première mission importante.

- Du calme Abarai-kun, intervint Gin, c'est pas à une fête d'étudiant qu'on va.  
Lui aussi était de la fête, comme à chaque fois que le petit groupe avait une mission.

- Bon, fit-il. Vous avez un quart d'heure pour vous préparer. Rendez-vous dans la cour d'honneur pour les instructions.

- Oui, vice-capitaine, répondirent-ils d'une seule voix.  
Ils filèrent tous préparer ce dont ils auraient besoin pour leur mission puis se rendirent à la cour d'honneur. Une dizaine de shinigami les y attendait parmi lesquels Morikawa, Fukuda et Kondô. Yorichiyô salua les deux premiers avant de rejoindre sa place. Plusieurs membres de la quatrième division, envoyés par Unohana vinrent se joindre à eux, comme s'était souvent le cas lors des mission dans le Rukongai. Aizen ne tarda pas à arriver suivit de Gin. Le capitaine prit la parole et leur donna toutes les informations sur leur mission. Il confia le commandement à Gin avant de les laisser partir.

Le voyage jusqu'à la zone de chasse des hollow leur prit près de trois heures. Gin insista pour que Yorichiyô et ses trois camarades restent près de lui durant toute la durée de la mission.

- Il semblerait qu'un des hollow soit très puissant, c'est peut-être un adjuchas. Ce serait étonnant mais vaut mieux être prudent.  
Cela refréna un peu l'enthousiasme de Renji.

Sur les lieux, ils ne trouvèrent pas immédiatement les traces des hollow et décidèrent de se séparer pour mener l'enquête. Les membres de la quatrième division reçurent l'ordre de rester en arrière pour répondre à la moindre urgence. Gin resta avec les plus jeunes et les autres se divisèrent en deux groupes commandés l'un par Fukuda et l'autre par Kondô. La chasse commença. Yorichiyô n'avait jamais chassé de sa vie mais elle était certaine que ce ne devait pas être différent de ce qu'ils faisaient, les seules différences étaient que leurs zanpakutô remplaçaient les fusils des humains et que leur gibier voulait les tuer pour les dévorer tranquillement. En chemin, Gin leur montra divers façons de repérer la présence d'un hollow dans les parages quand il camouflait son réiatsu.

Ils suivirent la piste durant un long moment. De gros nuages vinrent obscurcir le ciel et la lumière déjà faible baissa encore, on aurait cru que la nuit tombait. La neige se mit à tomber à gros flocons, recouvrant rapidement toutes les traces des hollow. Gin hésitait entre continuer la traque ou retourner au Seireitei lorsque plusieurs reiatsu très désagréables se firent sentir non loin de leur position. L'un d'eux semblait particulièrement puisant.

- Les voilà chuchota-t-il aux jeunes gens. Restez derrière moi.  
Ils se dirigèrent prudemment dans la direction d'où provenaient les reiatsu, vers un bosquet d'arbres dans lequel ils entrèrent en tirant leurs sabres. Plusieurs hollow étaient là, tapis dans l'ombre des arbres. Ils les attendaient certainement.

Yorichiyô avançait derrière Gin, les doigts serrés sur la tsuka de Hakutaiyô. Elle avait fait taire le grelot en l'attachant à la tsuka du sabre à l'aide d'un mouchoir ainsi il ne risquait pas de prévenir les hollow. Elle sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et l'anxiété faisait trembler ses mains. Elle essayait de contrôler sa respiration. Ses cheveux couverts de neige commençaient à dégouliner dans son cou la faisant trembler de froid. Un coup d'oeil à ses camarades l'informa qu'ils ne valaient pas mieux qu'elle. Hinamori avait d'avantage l'air d'une petite souri effrayée que d'une shinigami et Kira ne cessait de passer sa main libre sur son visage. Même Abarai semblait nerveux.

- Ils nous ont repéré, fit soudain Gin. Fuyez.

- Quoi!  
Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, ils entendirent un grognement rauque et un hollow gigantesque surgit devant eux, laçant un coup de griffe qui balaya Gin. Le jeune homme fut projeté contre un arbre et glissa dans la neige.

- Vice-capitaine! S'écria Yorichiyô.  
Le jeunes se précipitèrent pour couvrir Gin. Le hollow gronda un appel sans les quitter des yeux. Aussitôt quatre autres hollow se pointèrent dans son sillage.

- Ca va mal! Fit Kira.  
Gin se redressa.

- Laissez les moi, allez vous mettre à l'abri, vite.

- Mais, vice-capitaine ...

- Faites ce que je dis!  
Il se jeta sur le hollow géant tandis que les jeunes gens restaient figés sur place.

- Obéissez, gronda-t-il.  
La colère qui perturbait son reiatsu si calme habituellement stupéfia les jeunes gens qui obéirent aussitôt. Ils s'égayèrent en tous sens comme une volée de moineaux sous l'attaque d'un rapace. Ça fit rire le hollow géant.

- Tu es vraiment très courageux shinigami, te sacrifier ainsi pour protéger ces gamins. Malheureusement, c'est inutile. Ils sont déjà mort.  
Il tourna la tête vers ses mignons.

- Ramenez moi les gamins.  
Les trois hollow se lancèrent aussitôt à la poursuite des fuyards.

- Ton sacrifice est vain! Ricana le hollow.

- Qui t'as dit que je comptais me sacrifier, répliqua Gin. Transperce le, Shinsô.  
Un hurlement terrifiant déchira la nuit.

Yorichiyô et les autres s'étaient séparés pour compliquer la tâche de leurs poursuivants. Yorichiyô avait vu Kira partir dans une direction et Abarai et Hinamori ensemble dans une autre. Le hollow qui la poursuivait eut vite fait de la rattraper.

Ils restèrent face à face un instant. Le monstre était d'assez petite taille et ressemblait vaguement à un lézard bien qu'il se tenait debout sur ses pattes arrières. Éloigné du réiatsu incroyable du hollow géant, celui de son adversaire n'avait plus rien d'inquiétant. C'était le genre de hollow que Yorichiyô pouvait vaincre seule sans difficulté. Elle fit face en empoignant son zanpakutô à deux mains. Le hollow la regarda avec méfiance avant d'attaquer. Yorichiyô esquiva d'un shunpô avant de répliquer avec une vitesse foudroyante. Le combat fut rapide et Yorichiyô élimina le hollow sans libérer son sabre. Il ne lui laissa comme souvenir qu'une longue coupure sur le bras droit.

- Super, soupira-t-elle, soulagée. S'ils sont tous comme celui-là ça sera vite réglé.  
A ce moment, elle entendit un cri de douleur et le réiatsu de Kira commença à s'affaiblir.

- Kira?  
Affolée, elle se lança à la recherche de son camarade. Elle se concentra sur son reiatsu pour le retrouver plus facilement et se rendit compte que le blondinet était tombé sur un adversaire bien plus fort que celui qu'elle venait d'éliminer. Beaucoup trop fort pour elle aussi, mais elle refusait d'abandonner Kira aux griffes de ce hollow. Elle le chercha durant quelques minutes qui lui parurent des heures et quand elle sentit la présence du monstre tout près, elle s'arrêta de courir pour avancer avec prudence entre les arbres. La neige qui tombait gênait sa vision et l'obscurité ambiante sous les arbres n'arrangeait rien. Elle sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Tout prés... la créature était tout près à présent, mais elle ne la voyait nulle part. Essayant d'ignorer son coeur qui cognait précipitamment dans sa poitrine, Yorichiyô focalisa son attention sur le hollow. Sa présence provoquait un trouble caractéristique, comme un malaise, une sensation de danger imminent qu'elle ressentait au creux de son âme.

Yorichiyô se dirigea vers la source du réiatsu qui l'oppressait et ne tarda pas à découvrir un vaste espace où la neige avait été furieusement piétiné. Plusieurs arbres portaient d'étranges stigmates: des marques de griffes géantes qui avaient déchiré l'écorce et arrachés des morceaux de troncs, ainsi que des coupes bien nettes dues à la lame d'un zanpakutô. Un violent combat avait eut lieu à cet endroit.

Resserrant les doigts sur la tsuka de son sabre, Yorichiyô entra dans le cercle. Une violente bourrasque souffla sur la clairière, balayant la neige qui forma comme un tourbillon autour d'elle. Elle repoussa ses cheveux humide de ses yeux d'un revers de main avant de scruter les lieux. Une tache noire dans le blanc de la neige attira son attention.

- Kira!  
Elle se précipita auprès de son camarade et posa son sabre près d'elle quand elle s'agenouilla à ses cotés. Kira gisait face dans la neige souillée par son propre sang. Yorichiyô le retourna précautionneusement. Son visage était pâle et son kimono, déchiré par endroit, laissait voir ses blessures.

- Kira?  
Il était encore en vie mais son réiatsu était faible. Ses blessures semblaient graves.

- Kira?  
Cette fois, il ouvrit les yeux.

-Kizaka?  
Elle hocha lentement la tête.

- Ne reste pas là... le hollow ... il est... si puissant!... Rien pu faire!  
Le danger qui rôdait autour d'eux revint à l'esprit de Yorichiyô avec la violence d'un coup de fouet. Elle se concentra pour essayer de le repérer.

- Pars, vite! Supplia Kira.

- Hors de question!  
Elle eut peine à reconnaître sa propre voix. Ce n'était plus qu'un murmure grinçant.

- Il le faut... C'est ... Cette créature... Elle est...  
Il ne finit pas sa phrase avant perdre connaissance. Yorichiyô serra les poings. Le hollow était revenu, elle sentait sa présence non loin d'eux. Lentement, elle dégagea sa main gauche et tâtonna discrètement l'a neige près de sa jambe à la recherche de son sabre. Ses yeux fouillaient l'obscurité alentour afin de repérer le monstre. Un grognement menaçant retentit au moment où ses doigts trouvaient la tsuka de son zanpakutô. C'est alors qu'elle le vit. A quelques mètres sur sa gauche, un monstre énorme dardait sur elle ses yeux phosphorescents, dénués de pupilles. Des cornes et des épines luisantes, longues comme le bras, saillaient de sa tête et de son dos rond. Des crocs immenses lui sortaient de la mâchoire, deux pointaient vers le haut, deux vers l'avant et quatre autres étaient tournés vers le bas. Le reste de sa silhouette rappelait celle d'un canidé géant. Son masque blafard semblait luire dans l'obscurité mais des traînées sombres en souillaient la surface à plusieurs endroits. Le sang de ses victimes!

Yorichiyô allongea doucement Kira, toujours inconscient, sur la neige avant de bondir sur ses pieds et de faire face. Ses doigts serrèrent plus fort la tsuka de son sabre. Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait face à la menace, elle n'avait plus peur.

- En avant, Hakutaiyô! ordonna-t-elle.  
Le sabre luisit d'une lueur blanche qui enveloppa la lame. Le regard du hollow passa de la lame à sa propriétaire mais il ne dit rien. Il tourna son corps massif vers elle et grogna d'un air menaçant.

Attaquant sans crier gare, le monstre rejeta la tête en arrière avant de cracher vers elle un long jet d'acide. Yorichiyô leva sa main libre et s'écria instinctivement:

- Voie de la liaison 39, Enkosen!  
Le sort dressa entre la jeune-fille et le hollow un mur de lumière sur lequel s'étala la substance corrosive. Yorichiyô ne laissa pas à la créature le temps d'attaquer à nouveau. Elle baissa la main et le mur se brisa en éclat, comme du verre. Elle s'élança vers la bête en bondissant rapidement de droite et de gauche pour éviter d'autres jets d'acide. Son kimono humide de neige fondue la gênait dans ses mouvements mais elle essayait de faire avec. Sa rapidité et son agilité étaient ses principales armes face à un adversaire puissant mais massif, lent et lourd. Elle devait réussir à le prendre de vitesse, c'était sa seule chance. Pour le détruire, elle devait lui transpercer la tête de son zanpakutô, ce qui signifiait s'approcher très prés de lui et de ses crocs menaçants!

En quelques shunpô, Yorichiyô réduisit de moitié la distance la séparant du monstre. Celui-ci la regarda approcher d'un oeil torve. Au moment où elle posait le pied gauche sur le sol, il se dressa sur ses pattes arrières et se laissa retomber lourdement. Une violente secousse ébranla le sol. Quand son pied s'enlisa dans la boue glaciale ainsi remuée, Yorichiyô trébucha. Le hollow en profita pour fondre sur elle. Roulant sur le dos, Yorichiyô eut juste le temps de placer son sabre en bouclier devant elle. Le monstre la plaqua au sol d'une patte mais Hakutaiyô l'empêcha de l'écraser. Un instant, il fit pression sur le sabre, enfonçant un peu plus Yorichiyô dans la neige fondue et boue glaciale qui couvraient le sol. Elle résista malgré la force effroyable du monstre. La main gauche serrant la tsuka et la droite repoussant la lame de son sabre, elle luttait avec énergie. Le monstre fit alors surgir de sa patte d'immenses griffes rétractiles qui frôlèrent la poitrine de la jeune fille.

Coincée dans une position presque désespérée, Yorichiyô se força à garder son calme et à apaiser sa respiration précipitée. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter le poids de cette chose très longtemps. Il fallait qu'elle se sorte de là, mais elle ne pouvait pas espérer soulever ce hollow. Peut-être pouvait-elle le repousser grâce à son réiatsu. Elle était plus puissantes que les autres étudiants de sa promotion, mais c'était peine perdue! Il fallait être au moins du niveau d'un vice-capitaine pour soulever cette chose.

Décidée à ne pas se laisser écraser sans se battre, Yorichiyô laissa couler une partie de son énergie vers Hakutaiyô. La lame flamboya de plus belle. La charge spirituelle contenue dans le sabre doubla en quelques secondes et la lame se mit à chauffer.

- Aller, mon beau! ordonna Yorichiyô à son arme. Frappe.  
L'énergie accumulée fut libérée d'un coup et l'onde de choc créa une lame d'énergie lumineuse qui fendit l'air vers le ciel. Le hollow rugit de douleur tandis que le choc le projetait vers l'arrière. Il s'affala sur le dos avant de rouler sur le flanc tandis qu'une pluie de sang arrosait la jeune fille. Deux doigts griffus gisaient dans la neige souillée, tranchés à la base. Yorichiyô ne s'attarda pas à se féliciter de son exploit. D'un bond, elle s'éloigna du monstre qui se relevait.

Le hollow lança un rugissement de rage. L'onde de choc sonique balaya toute la prairie comme un vent furieux, déracinant les arbres les plus proches. Yorichiyô leva une nouvelle fois la main devant elle et son sort érigea un mur protecteur. Elle opposa à la force du monstre son propre réiatsu et attendit le choc. L'onde sonique l'atteignit comme une tempête vengeresse. Le vent tourbillonna autour d'elle tandis que des débris se fracassaient contre son bouclier. Elle résista à la pression appliquée contre le mur d'énergie comme on s'arc-boute contre une porte pour en empêcher l'ouverture. Ses pieds dérapèrent dans la boue glaciale et elle glissa de quelques mètres vers l'arrière mais elle tint bon.

Sans prendre le temps de respirer, le hollow cracha vers elle un autre jet d'acide. Son bouclier endommagé, Yorichiyô abandonna la défense pour l'attaque. Elle esquiva l'acide d'un bond avant de se jeter sur son adversaire. Effleurant à peine le sol du bout du pied, elle exécuta une série de shunpô aériens avec une agilité féline. Le hollow cracha plusieurs jets d'acide à la suite mais, trop lent, il ne parvint pas à l'atteindre. Yorichiyô retomba juste sous les naseaux de la créature et, sans hésiter, porta un coup de sabre en direction de sa tête. La pointe de Hakutaiyô ripa sur la surface lice du masque sans pouvoir le biser. Yorichiyô perdit l'équilibre et faillit de nouveau rouler entre les pattes du monstre. Elle se rétablit à une vitesse incroyable et revint à la charge mais, à ce moment, une série de longs tentacules en forme de fouet émergèrent du flanc de la bête et claquèrent dans sa direction. Surprise, Yorichiyô eut juste le temps de bondir de coté avant que les tentacules ne fouettent le sol à l'endroit ou elle se trouvait.

- Saleté! S'écria-t-elle. Tu veux jouer à ça? Jouons! Resplendis, Hakutaiyô!  
Elle brandit ses deux lames en même temps et s'élança à l'attaque. Elle se jeta juste sous le nez du hollow et lança l'une de ses lames en direction de son masque, mais la créature l'esquiva avant d'essayer de lui donner un coup de griffes. Yorichiyô para l'attaque de son sabre gauche et trancha deux nouveaux doigts à la patte du hollow qui hurla de douleur. L'un des tentacule fusa dans la direction de Yorichiyô. Elle l'esquiva d'un shunpô tout en reculant. Elle dérapa dans la boue, emportée par sa vitesse et posa la main sur le sol pour reprendre son équilibre. Le hollow lui lança un regard de biais, sans se tourner vers elle. Plantant son pied gauche dans la boue, elle prit son élan pour revenir à la charge. Deux tentacules fusèrent vers elle mais elle les trancha d'un geste circulaire de son sabre droit. La bête gronda de douleur. Le troisième fouet siffla dans le vent au moment où Yorichiyô sautait sur le dos du monstre. Déséquilibré, elle lâcha son sabre droit, qui tomba au sol, et attrapa l'une des épines armant le dos du hollow pour se remettre d'aplomb.

Dérapant sur les écailles lices et froides qui couvrait son dos comme une armure, elle remonta vers la tête du monstre et se percha entre ses cornes. Prenant Hakutaiyô à deux mains, elle le brandit à bout de bras et l'abattit vers la tête du monstre. Celui-ci bougea au dernier moment et la lame pénétra dans la chair de sa nuque au lieu de lui percer le front. Aiguillonné par la douleur, le hollow lança un rugissement formidable et s'arracha au sol dans une détente incroyable. Il lança une ruade comme un cheval furieux. Yorichiyô fut projetée dans les airs. Donnant un vigoureux coup de reins, elle parvint à se rétablir et à se retourner pour retomber sur ses pieds. Elle eut à peine le temps de retrouver son équilibre avant que la créature, se retournant d'un mouvement brusque, ne lance vers elle un coup du fouet de sa queue. Prise de vitesse, Yorichiyô n'eut pas le temps de réagir. La force du choc la projeta en arrière en un long vol plané. Elle heurta le tronc d'un arbre qui se brisa sous la violence de l'impact. Yorichiyô retomba à une dizaine de mètres de là tandis que l'arbre s'effondrait avec fracas.

Assommée, la jeune fille resta immobile dans la boue glaciale, étendue sur le flanc, sa lame ensanglantée à la main. Dans le brouillard blanc et opaque qui tombait sur son esprit, elle entendit le pas pesant du hollow qui approchait. Le sol vibrait sous ses pattes. Yorichiyô savait qu'elle devait réagir au plus vite, mais tout lui paraissait étrangement distant. Elle se força à rester consciente et fit un effort de concentration. Les pas étaient de plus en plus proches. Yorichiyô se redressa difficilement. Sa respiration laborieuse la faisait souffrir, elle devait avoir des cotes cassées. Elle sentait du sang couler dans son dos là où des échardes et des fragments de bois et d'écorces s'étaient logé dans ses chairs. Du sang s'écoulait d'une plaie au dessus de son oeil gauche et dégoulinait le long de sa joue et de sa mâchoire, dilué par la neige. A moitié aveuglée, elle pouvait sentir la présence du hollow tout prêt d'elle.

Encore étourdie par le coup qu'elle avait reçu, Yorichiyô se leva et tituba un instant sur ses jambes tremblantes. Serrant les doigts sur Hakutaiyô, elle se retourna pour faire face et sursauta. Une silhouette floue se dessinait à travers le brouillard qui tombait sur elle, coupant la route du monstre. Elle tenait à la main une courte lame qui lui paraissait familière. L'esprit embué, Yorichiyô mit un moment avant de comprendre.

C'était Gin!

Le coeur de la jeune fille s'emballa Elle vacilla et s'appuya sur le tronc d'un arbre tout proche. Gin lui lança un regard par dessus son épaule. Il paraissait inquiet.

- Kizaka, ça va?  
Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il disait. Il l'observa un instant pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien de grave. Le hollow en profita pour attaquer. Le coup prit Gin par surprise. Il eut juste le temps de lever Shinsô pour bloquer. Gin chancela sous la violence de l'impact. Instinctivement, Yorichiyô se précipita vers lui pour le protéger.

- Kizaka! Gronda-t-il, stupéfait et furieux.  
Le hollow attaqua à ce moment, utilisant sa queue pour les balayer. Gin eut juste le temps d'attraper Yorichiyô par la taille et de la serrer contre lui pour la protéger. L'une des longues épines de la queue toucha Gin à l'épaule. Tous deux furent projetés au loin. Gin heurta le sol et la douleur qui se répandit dans son épaule et dans son flanc faillit le faire hurler. Yorichiyô retomba lourdement sur la poitrine de Gin et poussa un cri de douleur. Le mode vacilla autour d'elle et elle sombra dans le néant.

Gin, ignorant la douleur dans son épaule droite, se relevait à peine que le monstre sautait déjà sur eux. Ignorant Yorichiyô, il saisit Gin à l'aide du dernier tentacule qui lui restait. Il l'immobilisa en plaquant ses bras le long de son corps et le souleva du sol, exhibant les griffes rétractiles de sa patte indemne. Gin se débattit un instant pour desserrer les liens avant de pouvoir pointer Shinsô vers le hollow.

- Transperce-le, Shinsô! Ordonna-t-il.  
La lame trancha le tentacule de la bête à sa base pénétrant profondément dans son flanc. Gin retomba sur le sol avec une légèreté féline tandis que la bête beuglait de douleur en écumant de rage. Gin se débarrassa rapidement de l'appendice enroulé autour de lui puis se précipita auprès de Yorichiyô et la souleva. Il la tint alors protectivement contre lui. Le hollow tourna vers eux sa face repoussante aux yeux phosphorescents. Il ouvrit largement la gueule et cracha un jet d'acide. Anticipant la manoeuvre, Gin serra fermement Yorichiyô contre lui avant de sauter hors de portée. Son long entraînement avait développé ses forces bien au delà de celles d'un homme adulte normal et il lui fut facile de se mettre à l'abri en portant la jeune fille inconsciente. Il l'allongea à l'abri derrière un gros rocher formant une petite niche et se tourna vers le hollow dont les yeux flamboyaient de rage dans l'obscurité.

- Tu vas crever, gronda-t-il, son reiatsu lançant des éclairs de colère autour de lui. Transperce, Shinsô.  
La lame s'allongea à une vitesse hallucinante, le hollow n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver. La lame brisa son maque et traversa tout son corps avant de ressortir derrière lui. Gin libéra une partie de son reiatsu et une onde électrique remonta le long de la lame et pulvérisa le corps du hollow qui s'évapora en particule d'énergie.

- Bon débarras, fit Gin avant de revenir vers la cachette de Yorichiyô.  
Il la prit à nouveau dans ses bras et la porta au pied de l'arbre sous lequel reposait Kira. Il l'allongea près du blondinet et appela les membres de la quatrième division à la rescousse. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Abarai et Hinamori. Tous les deux avaient l'air piteux et ensanglantés mais ils ne semblaient pas gravement blessés. Ils avaient pu vaincre ensemble les deux hollow qui les poursuivaient.

Quatre membres de la quatrième division arrivèrent rapidement et se mirent tout de suite au travail. Ils installèrent leur matériel auprès des deux blessés après avoir formé autour d'eux une zone stérile magique. La blessure de Kira nécessitait de l'emmener au plus vite à l'hôpital tandis que Yorichiyô était moins gravement touchée. Toutefois, il faudrait certainement un un passage par le bloc opératoire afin de pouvoir extraire de sa chair toutes les échardes qui s'y étaient plantées. Les blessés furent rapidement rapatriés vers le Seireitei.

--

Yorichiyô resta trois jours à l'hôpital de la quatrième division. On lui dit qu'il avait fallu près de deux heures pour extraire de son dos les échardes qui s'y étaient enfoncées. Elle avait trois cotes cassées et respirer était un calvaire. Heureusement, son dos ne lui faisait pas mal. Elle avait appris par Hinamori que Kira allait beaucoup mieux même s'il devait rester une quinzaine de jours immobilisé dans son lit. Gin avait aussi passé une nuit à l'hôpital après avoir fait suturer la plaie qu'il avait sur l'omoplate. Hinamori dit également qu'il devait garder le bras en écharpe quelques jours pour éviter d'arracher ses fils, toutefois sa blessure n'était pas grave et elle ne le gênait pas. Il y avait plusieurs autres blessés sans gravité. En revanche, Kondô Kamejirô avait été tué durant la mission.

- Bon débarras!  
Hinamori parut choquée par cette remarque.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça, Kizaka-chan, c'était l'un de nos supérieurs.

- Ce type était une épine piquée dans ma fesse depuis mon arrivée. Sa disparition ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. J'espère que son remplaçant sera moins stupide.  
Hinamori regarda Yorichiyô avec des yeux ronds.

- Kizaka, c'est toi, son remplaçant!  
Yorichiyô sentit son coeur s'arrêter.

- Tu crois? J'avais pas pensé à ça.  
La conversation n'alla pas plus loin car à ce moment, les infirmier chassèrent la visiteuse pour que Yorichiyô puisse se reposer.

Le lendemain dans l'après midi, elle reçut une autre visite bien plus agréable que celle de Hinamori. Elle somnolait dans son lit lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Pensant qu'il s'agissait encore de la brunette, elle fit semblant de dormir afin d'éviter d'avoir à discuter avec elle. Elle entendit des pas s'approcher. Quelqu'un s'assit sur le lit et prit l'une de ses mains entre les siennes. Yorichiyô constata avec étonnement qu'il ne s'agissait pas de mains de femme.

- Yorichiyô? Tu dors? Chuchota une voix.  
Elle ouvrit les yeux.

- Tôshirô?  
Il lui adressa un petit sourire en coin. Yorichiyô se redressa dans son lit et s'adossa à ses oreillers.

-Je suis venu dès que j'ai appris que tu étais ici.

- Et tes cours?

- C'est moins important que toi.  
Il y eut un instant de silence étrange durant lequel tous les deux se regardèrent. Tôshirô se baissa lentement et déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de Yorichiyô. La jeune fille rougit ce qui accentua le sourire de l'adolescent.

- Comment tu te sens?

- Eh bien disons que quand je ne tousse pas, n'éternue pas, ne ris pas, ne bouge pas et ne respire pas, ça va très bien.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?

- Oh, rien d'extraordinaire, je suis tombée sur un hollow plus fort que moi. Heureusement, le vice-capitaine est intervenu pour me protéger.  
Tôshirô fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne me souviens plus très bien, fit Yorichiyô en réfléchissant. Mais je crois que c'est de ma faute s'il a été blessé.  
Tôshirô ne dit rien.

- Il va falloir que je lui présente mes excuses.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, fit remarquer Tôshirô. C'est plutôt lui qui est responsable de tes blessures. Si ce hollow était plus fort que toi, il ne devait pas te laisser l'affronter. Il devait le faire lui même.

- Ne dis pas ça, Tôshirô. Le vice-capitaine était déjà occupé avec un autre hollow encore plus dangereux que le mien. Il ne peut pas être partout à la fois.  
Tôshirô était agacé d'entendre Yorichiyô trouver des excuses à Gin. Il passa vivement sa main dans ses cheveux en poussant un soupir de frustration.

- C'est pas grave, Tôshirô. Les blessures font partie de la vie des shinigami Et puis regarde, je vais super bien.  
Pour prouver ses dire, Yorichiyô se redressa, un peu trop vite cependant, car une vive douleur traversa son coté droit, lui coupant la respiration.

- Ouch!  
Elle retomba sur le lit en serra la main sur son coté douloureux.

- Yorichiyô! S'exclama Hitsugaya, alarmé.  
Il se précipita vers elle et l'encercla de ses bras pour la serrer contre son torse.

- Ça va, ça va, c'est de ma faute, j'ai bougé trop vite.

- Tu es vraiment imprudente, sermonna l'adolescent.  
Il la lâcha à regret mais s'installa à coté d'elle sur le lit. Leurs épaules se touchaient.

- Au fait, je t'ai amené ça, fit Tôshirô en fouillant dans sa veste d'uniforme.  
Il en tira un sachet de papier qu'il donna à Yorichiyô.

- Ce sont des gâteaux au miel.

- J'adore ça.

-Je sais.  
Yorichiyô lui adressa un sourire de remerciement et pêcha un gâteau dans le sac. Elle mordit dedans avec délectation.

- Hum! Délichieux! Fit-elle la bouche pleine. Tiens, prends j'en un!  
Tôshirô puisa un gâteau dans le sac qu'elle tendait vers lui et le goûta.

- Ça manque d'un thé pour aller avec, remarqua Yorichiyô avec un sourire.  
Ça les fit rire.

Ils passèrent un long moment à discuter de tout et de rien en se partageant les petits gâteaux. Tôshirô avait oublié la colère que l'évocation de Gin faisait toujours naître en lui et profitait de ce moment passé avec Yorichiyô. Il avait été vraiment inquiet quand il avait appris son hospitalisation, à tel point qu'il fut incapable de se concentrer sur ses cours et qu'il avait fait le mur dès la pause déjeuner. Il était rassuré de voir qu'elle allait bien, même s'il la trouvait un peu pale. Elle devait être fatigué par la douleur, tout simplement.

Tôshirô fut finalement chassé par les infirmières venues changer les pansements de Yorichiyô. Il ne quitta cependant pas la chambre avant d'avoir embrassé la jeune fille. Sans se soucier des regards lancés par les infirmières, il se pencha vers Yorichiyô jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent. Yorichiyô ferma les yeux, troublée par ce geste.

- Remets toi bien, chuchota-t-il.

- Bonne chance pour tes examens.  
Il releva un peu la tête et pressa ses lèvres contre le front de Yorichiyô. Il se leva ensuite du lit et quitta la chambre laissant les infirmière faire leur travail.

--

Yorichiyô quitta l'hôpital le lendemain mais elle fut dispensée d'entraînement pendant quinze jours. En revanche, il fallut plus d'un mois pour que Kira vienne rejoindre ses camarades. Malgré leurs blessures, Aizen n'était pas vraiment déçu de leur première prestation mais il décida d'attendre encore un moment avant de les envoyer à nouveau remplir des missions aussi dangereuses. L'entraînement devint encore plus difficile Gin les poussant souvent dans leurs dernières limites, à tel point qu'ils crurent parfois qu'il allait les tuer. Mais il savait s'arrêter quand il le fallait et s'il y eut des blessures, il n'y eut jamais rien de grave à déplorer.

Un matin, vers le début du mois de mars, Yorichiyô fut convoquée par Aizen dans son bureau. Elle s'y rendit en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir. Son coeur se mit à battre rapidement dans sa poitrine. Elle ne voyait que deux raisons à cette convocation. La première c'est qu'il cherchait à l'hypnotiser, la seconde qu'il voulait lui annoncer son transfert vers une autre division. Aucune de ces deux hypothèses ne lui plaisaient. C'est avec anxiété qu'elle frappa à la porte du bureau.

- Entrez, répondit la voix trompeusement douce du capitaine.  
Yorichiyô s'exécuta et fit coulisser la porte. Elle remarqua tout de suite que Gin était présent, assit derrière son bureau sur la droite de la jeune fille. Ça la rassura.

- Ah, Kizaka-chan, je t'attendais, fit Aizen en lui souriant.  
Yorichiyô s'approcha du bureau qui faisait face à la porte et derrière lequel le capitaine travaillait. Gin leva la tête et la regarda entrer, son habituel sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous avez demandé à me voir, capitaine?

- Oui, Kizaka-chan, j'ai à te parler.  
Yorichiyô se planta devant le bureau et attendit qu'il lui expose ce pourquoi il l'avait fait venir.

- Comme tu le sais depuis la tragique disparition du lieutenant Kondô, la place de quatrième siège est libre. Normalement, tu devrais la prendre mais il y a une autre personne à qui je l'ai proposé. S'il l'accepte, elle sera à lui, mais s'il refuse ma proposition alors c'est toi qui prendra cette place. Tu as compris?

- Oui, capitaine, c'est un honneur.  
Il lui sourit à nouveau mais elle n'essaya même pas de lui rendre son sourire.

- T'as de la chance, Chiyô-chan, intervint soudain Gin. Tu vas pouvoir retrouver ton petit ami Hitsugaya.  
Yorichiyô sentit son coeur accélérer.

- Vice-capitaine, je vous ai déjà dit que Tôshirô n'était pas mon petit ami.

- Ah bon? Tu l'appelles par son prénom pourtant.  
Yorichiyô rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux ce qui fit rire Aizen.

- Dans ce cas, j'espère vivement qu'il accepte de nous rejoindre. Un couple de jeunes shinigami, c'est toujours un grand bonheur pour une division.

- Mais ... mais non, balbutia Yorichiyô de plus en plus gênée.

- Et si vous faites un bébé, je veux en être le parrain, taquina Gin.  
Yorichiyô devint écarlate.

- Allons allons, arrêtons là, Gin. Le sujet gêne visiblement Kizaka-chan.  
Aizen lui lança un regard bienveillant et amusé. Yorichiyô fut soulagée de pouvoir quitter le bureau, ses joues chauffaient tellement qu'elle avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur.

Hinamori fut ravie d'apprendre que Tôshirô allait peut-être les rejoindre. Elle se mit aussitôt à faire des plans dont le le plus tordu était bien de trouver une maison qu'ils pourraient louer ensemble tous les cinq, Tôshirô, Renji, Izuru, Yorichiyô et elle. Yorichiyô songea que ça allait certainement faire râler Tôshirô. Du reste, Renji ne semblait pas très emballé, lui non plus. Hinamori décida d'attendre l'arrivée de l'adolescent pour en discuter plus largement.

Il s'écoula trois semaines. Hinamori ne parlait plus de son grand projet mais Gin continuait à taquiner régulièrement Yorichiyô avec cette histoire de petit ami mais elle essayait de ne pas y faire attention. Il n'y avait rien de méchant derrière tout ça, contrairement à ce que penserait la majorité des gens. Ça ne n'empêchait pas Yorichiyô de toujours apprécier Gin et d'aimer discuter avec lui. Contrairement à beaucoup d'autres officiers, ça ne la dérangeait pas d'aller remettre les dossiers à Gin en mains propres et s'est souvent elle que ses collègues désignaient pour ce qu'ils imaginaient être une corvée. Yorichiyô acceptait toujours, non parce qu'elle était serviable, mais parce que ça lui permettait de discuter avec Gin pendant quelques minutes. Aizen était absent, ce soir là, ainsi quand elle frappa à la porte, Yorichiyô savait qu'elle trouverait le vice-capitaine seul.

- Entrez, répondit une voix lasse.  
Yorichiyô entra dans le bureau et trouva Gin assis à sa table, occupé à travailler sur une pile de formulaires administratifs.

- Bonsoir Vice-capitaine. Voici les demandes de congés pour le mois prochain.  
Gin leva les yeux vers elle et lança un regard las vers la pile de papiers qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Il poussa un soupir et se passa une main sur le front.

- Pose les là, dit-il en désignant une table dans un coin du bureau. Je m'en chargerai dès que j'aurai le temps.  
Yorichiyô obéit et déposa les feuilles sur la table.

- Vous avez l'air fatigué, remarqua-t-elle.

- Tu sais entre la paperasserie, mon devoir de shinigami et votre entraînement, j'ai des journées de dingues.  
Yorichiyô ne s'était pas rendu compte que le surplus de travail représenté par leur entraînement rendait les journées de Gin plus longues et plus fatiguantes que celles des autres membres de la division.

- Je pensais que le capitaine Aizen vous avait dispensé de travail administratif.

- C'est le cas ... Quand il ne disparaît pas en pleine journée.  
Il leva la tête et regarda un instant par la fenêtre les premières étoiles commencer à briller dans le ciel sombre. Il semblait ennuyé par quelque chose.

- Vous voulez que je vous aide?  
Il se tourna vers elle.

- Tu devrais plutôt aller te reposer, Chiyô-chan.

- Je ne suis pas fatiguée.  
Elle attira une chaise et s'assit en face de Gin qui poussa ses pinceaux et sa pierre à encrer pour lui faire de la place. Yorichiyô prit l'un des formulaires et le consulta.

- Des comptes-rendus d'information. Oh, joie!  
La tache qui les attendait n'était pas difficile mais fastidieuse. Il fallait lire tout le contenu des formulaires avant d'en extraire les informations. Yorichiyô se saisit d'un pinceau et se mit au travail. Ils travaillèrent en silence durant un moment. Yorichiyô mettait un peu plus de temps que Gin à traiter les formulaires mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, son aide était la bienvenue.

- Tiens, fit-elle au bout d'une heure. Un hollow s'est installé dans le cinquante quatrième district de Rukongai?  
Gin prit la fiche qu'elle tenait en main et y jeta un coup d'oeil.

- Ah ouais, je me souviens de ça, fit-il. Ça fait deux ans que les habitants se plaignent de disparitions étranges mais pour le moment, on en sait pas plus.  
Il classa la fiche avec les autres.

- Je suppose qu'on va encore devoir mener l'enquête.

- Encore?

- Ce sera la troisième dans ce secteur.  
La cinquième division était spécialisée dans l'enquête concernant la présence de hollow au Soul Society. Quand une présence était soupçonnée dans un coin du Rukongai, c'était la cinquième qu'on envoyait afin de mener l'enquête et de déterminer si un hollow existait ou non.

Yorichiyô prit une nouvelle fiche mais elle n'eut pas le temps de la lire jusqu'au bout. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, interrompant leur travail. Rangiku entra sans invitation.

- Ran-chan?

- Bonsoir Matsumoto-san, accueillit Yorichiyô.

- Bonsoir, Kizaka-chan, répondit la blonde sans la regarder.  
Son attention était focalisée sur Gin.

- Gin, je t'ai attendu pendant deux heures, réprimanda la blonde.  
Elle semblait furieuse.

- Je sais, Ran-chan, soupira Gin, mais je suis coincé ici encore pour un moment.  
Il désigna d'un geste tout le travail qui lui restait à faire.

- A moins que tu nous donnes un coup de main, je suis suis désolé, mais on va devoir annuler notre soirée.  
La blonde lança un regard assassin vers le jeune homme.

- C'est toujours comme ça avec toi, Gin, s'écria-t-elle, vraiment furieuse. Tu promets monts et merveilles et finalement tu trouves toujours un moyen de te défiler. C'est la dernière fois que je me laisse avoir par ton baratin.

- Mais, Ran-chan ...  
Elle ne l'écouta pas, elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas rageur.

- Attendez, intervint Yorichiyô.  
Rangiku se figea à la porte du bureau. Yorichiyô se tourna vers Gin.

- Laissez moi les papiers et allez à votre rendez-vous avec Matsumoto-san, vice-capitaine.  
Gin la regarda une expression de surprise sur le visage.

- Mais Chiyô ...

- Ça ne me dérange pas, je vous assure, fit Yorichiyô avec un sourire.  
Gin semblait perplexe, comme si il était au dessus se son entendement que quelqu'un puisse lui proposer spontanément son aide.

- Gin? Fit Rangiku avec impatience.  
Un instant, le regard du jeune homme passa d'une blonde à l'autre puis, il se leva.

- Merci, Chiyô-chan, fit-il.

- Je vous en pries, vice-capitaine. Amusez vous bien.  
Il lui sourit avant de sortir en compagnie de Rangiku.

Restée seule, Yorichiyô se leva et rangea sa chaise afin de prendre la place de Gin derrière le bureau. Elle soupira avant de se remettre au travail afin de ne pas ressentir cette pointe de glace qui lui perçait la poitrine.

_"Tu es trop bonne,_ fit Taï dans son esprit.

_"Je sais._  
Il y eut un instant de silence avant que Taï ne remarque:

_"Pourquoi as-tu laissé partir Gin avec elle si ça te fait autant de mal?_

_"Parce que c'est ce qu'il voulait et moi, je veux qu'il soit heureux. Les reste n'a pas d'importance._

_"Même si tu dois en souffrir?_

_"Oui, même si je dois en souffrir._  
Taï n'ajouta rien, mais Yorichiyô pouvait sentir clairement sa désapprobation.

--

- ... Tu m'écoutes, Gin, râla Rangiku.  
Devant le manque de conversation de son amant, la blonde cessa ses incessants bavardages et se tourna vers lui. Le jeune homme qui marchait à coté d'elle semblait complètement perdu dans ses pensée, ce qui n'était pas habituel.

- Gin? A quoi tu penses encore?  
Il leva la tête vers elle et lui sourit, ce qui lui évita de répondre.

- C'est cette jeune fille? Elle te plaît?  
Gin la regarda avec surprise.

- Qui? Chiyô? Voyons dis pas de bêtises, Ran-chan.

- Pourtant, elle, elle tient à toi, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Et tu lui donne un petit nom aussi. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'y a qu'à moi que tu donnais un surnom.  
Gin en resta un instant bouche bée avant d'éclater de rire.

- Mais tu es jalouse, Ran!  
La blonde ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de faire une moue boudeuse. Gin la prit dans ses bras.

- C'est vrai, avoua-t-il, j'aime bien cette petite. Elle et toi vous êtes pareilles, vous me regardez sans avoir peur de moi, vous me fuyez pas, vous me détestez pas. J'ai jamais pensé que je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre qui me craigne pas et qui m'aime un peu, comme toi. Je me sens un peu moins seul avec vous deux. M'en veux pas d'apprécier Chiyô pour ça et de vouloir la protéger de la même façon que toi, Ran.

- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges, protesta la blonde.

_"C'est là que tu te trompes, Rangiku. T'as pas idée des menaces qui pèsent sur toi. Si tu savais, tu en mourrais de trouille._  
Elle lui sourit doucement et Gin se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Il les protégerait toutes les deux. Peu importait les risques, il ne laisserai jamais personne poser ses sales mains sur elles, à commencer par Aizen. Personne ne leur ferait de mal tant qu'il vivrait. Même s'il devait en souffrir et en mourir à la fin, même si ça signifiait le plonger dans la solitude, il protégerait ces jeune femmes. Elles étaient ce qu'il avait de plus précieux.

Aizen pouvait lui faire ce qu'il voulait, il ne toucherait jamais un seul des cheveux des jeunes femmes. Gin y veillerait.

--

Yorichiyô travaillait seule depuis un peu pus d'une heure lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Surprise, elle leva la tête et vit Aizen entrer. Instinctivement, elle porta la main à la tsuka de son zanpakutô. Pendant un instant, Aizen la regarda avec des yeux ronds, clairement surpris de la trouver derrière le bureau de Gin. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois derrière ses lunettes.

- J'ai un nouveau vice-capitaine et on ne m'a pas prévenu? Fit-il avec un petit sourire.  
Il se dirigea vers son bureau répandant dans son sillage un parfum de femme que Yorichiyô reconnut aussitôt. C'était celui du capitaine Kojima avec qui Aizen passait beaucoup plus de temps que nécessaire. Yorichiyô avait été stupéfaite lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux là.

- Pourquoi es-tu là, Kizaka-chan. Où est Gin, demanda-t-il en s'asseyant derrière son bureau.

- Je suis venue apporter des papiers et j'ai trouvé le vice-capitaine croulant sous le travail, alors je lui ai proposé mon aide.  
Aizen mit un peu d'ordre sur son bureau.

- Ça ne me dit pas où est Gin!  
Yorichiyô hésita un instant et Aizen lui lança un regard interrogateurs. Si Rangiku était venue chercher Gin dans son bureau, leur rendez-vous n'était donc pas un secret, n'est-ce pas? Elle jugea qu'Aizen avait les moyens de découvrir la vérité, elle ne vit donc pas l'intérêt de lui mentir.

- Il est parti avec Matsumoto-san, il y a une heure.

- En te laissant tout le travail sur les bras?

- C'est moi qui lui ai dit qu'il pouvait partir.  
Aizen haussa un sourcil derrière ses lunettes.

- C'est très gentil à toi, Kizaka-chan.  
Il se mit au travail et le silence régna sur le bureau pendant une dizaine de minutes.

- Au fait, fit soudain Aizen. Je pense à ça d'un seul coup. J'ai des nouvelles de ton ami Hitsugaya. J'ai eu l'occasion de le voir aujourd'hui.  
Yorichiyô se demanda dans quelles circonstances un capitaine pouvait rencontrer un étudiant de l'académie, mais elle ne posa aucune question.

- Il a obtenu des notes vraiment incroyables à ses examens et il a accepté ma proposition. A la fin du mois, il sera le quatrième siège de notre division et vous serez à nouveau réunis.  
Il lui lança un sourire rayonnant de joie et de bienveillance, mais Yorichiyô ne le vit pas. Elle sentit son coeur bondir dans sa poitrine et se mettre à battre follement tandis que ses entrailles se contractaient douloureusement. Une joie euphorique qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti jusque là se répandit en elle comme une vague de chaleur et elle sentit ses joues s'embraser. Elle était vraiment contente que Tôshirô décide de les rejoindre. Elle tenait beaucoup à lui et pour une raison inexplicable, elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui de la même façon qu'elle se sentait en sécurité avec Gin.


	10. Chapter 9: Attentes

Bonjour à tous.  
Avant de vous laisser lire le chapitre j'ai une annonce à vous faire. Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre commun entre les deux scénarii, à la fin du prochain, l'histoire va partir dans une direction et il sera impossible de revenir en arrière. Certain détails seront communs aux deux scénarii mais, ils seront différents et indépendants l'un de l'autre. Enfin, après avoir reçu de nombreuse demandes par reviews et par MP, le couple sera finalement **GinChiyô **(avec un peu de HitsuChiyô en toile de fond ^^ ), ce qui est peut-être mieux vu que c'est celui qui colle le plus au manga. Je suis désolée si cette décision vous déçoit, mais rappelez vous que je ferai le scénario HitsuChiyô dès que j'aurai terminé celui-là. J'espère que malgrè la déception, vous continuerez à suivre cette histoire avec moi.

Attention, changement de rating à cause d'une certaine scène. ^^

Fini de parler, place au chapitre.

Chapitre 9:

ATTENTES.

Les jours qui suivirent se passèrent dans une sorte de brouillard pour Yorichiyô qui n'en garda qu'un souvenir flou. Elle se retrouva un matin, attendant devant la porte du bureau d'Aizen en compagnie de Hinamori. Hitsugaya venait d'arriver et elles pouvaient l'entendre discuter avec le capitaine et le vice-capitaine. Elles étaient impatientes de le voir.

Tandis qu'elle l'attendait, Yorichiyô sentait son coeur battre de plus en plus rapidement dans sa poitrine. Quand Tôshirô sortit du bureau en compagnie de Gin, il lui lança un regard ardent qui l'atteignit en plein coeur. Elle se sentit rougir et vit aussitôt le sourire un peu moqueur s'agrandir sur le visage de Gin. Il allait être difficile de lui dire que Tôshirô n'était pas son petit ami, maintenant. Elle songea soudain que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle lui sourit quand il se posta devant elle. Il portait le shihakushô noir des shinigami et avait placé Hyôrinmaru dans son dos en le maintenant avec une écharpe verte fermée grâce à la broche qu'elle lui avait envoyé. A l'exception de l'haori de capitaine, il ressemblait au jeune capitaine du manga, en plus grand et un peu plus âgé.

- Shiro-chan, s'écria Hinamori avec enthousiasme.  
Trop occupé à observer Yorichiyô, Tôshirô ne réagit même pas à son surnom.

- C'est gentil de te joindre à nous, Hitsugaya-kun.

- Kizaka, salua-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.  
Gin leur lança un regard amusé.

- Allons, les tourtereaux, attendez ce soir pour les retrouvailles.  
Tôshirô lui lança un regard assassin tandis que Hinamori les observait tous les deux tours à tours en se demandant de quoi Gin pouvait parler.

- Alors vous venez! Appela Gin.  
Les trois jeune gens lui emboîtèrent le pas alors qu'il partait dans le couloir.

Ils firent le tour de la caserne, exactement comme Yorichiyô et Hinamori l'avaient fait à leur arrivée. La brunette accaparait l'attention de Tôshirô, laissant Yorichiyô et Gin en tête à tête. Elle lui racontait un tas d'anecdotes idiotes qui lui étaient arrivées depuis son affectation à la cinquième division. Le gamin semblait sur le point d'exploser ce qui amusait beaucoup Gin.

- Aurais-tu une rivale, Chiyô-chan?  
Yorichiyô lança un regard vers Hinamori par dessus son épaule. La voir tenant le bras de Tôshirô comme une pieuvre lui fit mal au coeur. Serait-elle jalouse?

- Bof, fit-elle d'une voix qu'elle parvint à rendre légère. Aucune chance.  
Le sourire de Gin s'accentua au point de donner l'impression de diviser son visage en deux.

- Tiens, tu ne dis plus que ce cher Hitsugaya n'est pas ton petit ami.  
Elle rougit instantanément.

- Vous vous moquez de moi, vice-capitaine, vous êtes méchant.  
Sa réaction fit rire Gin qui se passa une main dans les cheveux pour se frotter la nuque.

- Tu as raison, admit-il.  
Derrière eux, Tôshirô observait leur manège d'un regard noir, bien qu'il n'entendit pas ce qu'ils se disaient. Il aurait volontiers envoyé Hinamori promener pour pouvoir écraser Gin. Il éprouvait une violente envie d'attraper Yorichiyô dans ses bras et de l'emmener très loin de ce type répugnant. Il profita du moment où Hinamori lui lâchait le bras afin de lui montrer la porte de son bureau pour se précipiter vers les deux autres. Ils se plaça sciemment entre Yorichiyô et Gin et lança un regard assassin au vice-capitaine.

- Te voilà Hitsu-chan, fit Gin avec un sourire moqueur. Figures toi qu'on se demandait si tu allais réussir à échapper à cette chère Hinamori avant la fin de la visite.  
Tôshirô ne répondit pas. Sa main frôla celle de Yorichiyô. Il fut un peu surpris quand il sentit la main de la jeune fille glisser dans la sienne, il resserra doucement ses doigts sur ceux de Yorichiyô et la regarda. Elle lui lança un petit sourire timide tandis que ses joues rosissaient joliment. Ils serra plus fort la main de Yorichiyô dans la sienne, comme s'il voulait la rassurer.

Ils passèrent la matinée à faire le tour de la division. Gin avait parfaitement remarqué que les deux jeunes shinigami se tenaient par la main. Il ne fit cependant aucune remarque à ce sujet, bien que son sourire se fit plus large et plus amusé que jamais. Hinamori, de son coté, ne remarqua rien, étant trop occupée par ses incessants bavardages, auxquels personne ne faisait attention.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Gin les abandonna un moment et ils se rendirent au réfectoire où ils retrouvèrent Kira et Abarai. Ils finirent la journée en faisant le tour des installations extérieurs de la caserne puis Tôshirô retourna au bureau du capitaine en compagnie de Gin afin d'y recevoir les instructions de Aizen.

Yorichiyô ne le revit que le lendemain quand elle l'accueillit dans son bureau avec Morikawa et Fukuda. Tous les trois passèrent la matinée à apprendre à Tôshirô comment traiter les papiers et dossiers qui transitaient par leur bureau. Il comprit rapidement le fonctionnement administratif de la division et fut bientôt capable de se débrouiller seul. L'après midi, il rejoignit Yorichiyô, Hinamori, Kira et Abarai pour l'entraînement. Il ne fallut guère de temps aux quatre autres pour comprendre que Tôshirô leur était supérieur dans tous les domaines. Le seul qui arrivait à lui faire mordre la poussière était Gin. Les autres ne pouvaient pas lutter contre lui, pas même Yorichiyô. Aizen en fut très satisfait.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent cette routine domina la vie des jeunes gens. Aizen ne leur confia que deux où trois missions sans grand intérêt auxquelles Tôshirô put aussi prendre part. Hinamori revint à la charge avec son idée de collocation et ennuya si bien les autres avec ça qu'ils finirent par lui céder pour avoir la paix. Ravie, la jeune fille entraîna alors Yorichiyô dans la visite des maisons libres des environs. Exaspérée par cette chasse et par le comportement de Hinamori, Yorichiyô se demandait dans quelle mesure elle pouvait être inquiétée si elle étranglait sa camarade et faisait passer ça pour une attaque de hollow.

- Ce n'est pas tout de trouver la maison, objecta-t-elle devant un jour devant Hinamori.  
Elles étaient en train de visiter ce qui semblait être la cinquantième maison cette semaine là mais qui n'était que la troisième ou la quatrième.

- Nous n'aurons jamais le temps de nous occuper de tout. Il nous faudrait aussi une cuisinière, une bonne, un jardinier, ce genre de personnes... Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut payer des domestiques et la location d'une maison avec les salaires de deux sièges et trois shinigami sans rang?

- On se débrouillera, Kizaka-chan, tu verras, ce sera génial, répondit Hinamori avec son enthousiasme habituel.  
Et elles continuèrent la visite.

A la fin du mois, cependant, aucune maison visitée n'avait réussi à attirer leur attention: elles étaient toutes ou trop petites ou trop chères. Il semblait que le plan de la brunette allait tomber à l'eau, ce que tout le monde à l'exception de Kira, semblait apprécier quand Aizen décida d'entrer en jeu. Il avait appris par Gin le projet de Hinamori et de ses amis et décida, dans sa grande bonté, de les aider. Sur le coup, Yorichiyô se sentit soudain l'envie de les étriper tous les deux pour se mêler ainsi de ce qui ne les regardait pas. Une semaine plus tard, il leur trouvait une charmante maison dans les environs immédiats de la caserne, il leur trouva même une bonne et un jardinier dont le salaire serait payé en partie par le Gotei, puisque Tôshirô et Yorichiyô étaient des officiers. Hinamori fut séduite, autant par la maison que par l'attention de leur capitaine.

Un matin de la fin de mai, ils visitèrent la maison tous ensemble. Elle comprenait un petit jardin, pas très grand mais vraiment ravissant où Yorichiyô pensa qu'elle pourrait peut-être passer des heures tranquilles quand elle serait en congé. La maison ouvrait sur le jardin par de nombreux shoji donnant sur une large engawa. A l'intérieur, il y avait une petite cuisine et une grande salle qui servait à la fois de salon et de salle à manger, ainsi qu'une seule salle d'eau ce qui promettait une file d'attente devant la porte le matin. Le long du seul couloir, s'égrainaient les chambres. La maison n'était pas vraiment spacieuse mais elle était agréable et claire. Les tatami neufs répandaient une odeur de paille dans toutes les pièces.

- C'est pas mal! Concéda Yorichiyô tandis qu'ils visitaient.  
Les autres semblaient partager son avis.

- Finalement ça ne dois pas être mal d'avoir sa propre maison, remarqua Renji. Je n'ai jamais eu d'endroit que je puisse considérer comme étant mon chez moi.

- Et puis ça nous changera des dortoirs d'avoir une chambre chacun, ajouta Kira.  
Hinamori était ravie de voir que son idée semblait plaire à tout le monde.

- Alors, ça vous plaît? On la prend?  
Tout le monde pensa qu'après tout le mal que le capitaine Aizen s'était donné pour les aider, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix.

- Je prends cette chambre, lança simplement Abarai en désignant une porte.

- Je prends la chambre du fond, annonça Yorichiyô en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.  
Hinamori allait dire quelque chose mais Tôshirô ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Moi aussi, grogna-t-il.  
Hinamori resta bouche bée en le regardant ouvrir la porte située face à celle de Yorichiyô.

- Bon eh bien, je prends celle d'à coté, fit-elle en se dirigeant vers la chambre voisine de celle de Yorichiyô.  
Kira choisit la chambre située entre celle de Renji et celle de Tôshirô.

Ils emménagèrent dans les premiers jours de juin. Le début de leur cohabitation ne fut pas de tout repos alors que chacun d'eux cherchait ses marques. Des jeunes ayant des forts caractères comme Tôshirô, Yorichiyô et Renji ne pouvaient pas manquer de s'affronter de temps à autres. Ils déjeunaient ensemble le matin avant de partir à la caserne où ils passaient leur matinées à s'occuper de leur travail administratif et leurs après midi à s'entraîner avec Gin. Ils rentraient chez eux le soir où ils dînaient ensemble avant de passer leurs soirées à se distraire comme ils pouvaient. Ils ne tardèrent pas à se rendre compte que Tôshirô était aussi un surdoué du jeu de go et que personne ne pouvait le battre. Parfois, ils ramenaient du travail chez eux et passaient la soirée à finir ce qu'ils n'avaient pu faire dans la journée. Hinamori avait récemment découvert le magasine de l'association des femmes shinigami et adorait lire les potins et les faire partager à ses amis qui n'en avait souvent rien à faire.

Au fur et à mesure des jours, Tôshirô s'affirma comme leader du petit groupe. Ses progrès à l'entraînement étaient incroyables et il montrait déjà des prédispositions pour devenir le capitaine qu'il serait des années plus tard. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à battre Gin, et ce n'était pas faute de se démener pour y parvenir, mais il était évident qu'il était supérieur à tous les autres. Avec Tôshirô et Gin autour d'eux, les autres aussi faisaient des progrès impressionnants. Aizen en était très satisfait, à tel point qu'il prévoyait de leur donner d'avantages de responsabilités et des missions plus importantes. Les enfants qu'ils avait accueilli devenaient peu à peu des shinigami adultes.

En revanche les choses avançaient beaucoup moins rapidement entre Tôshirô et Yorichiyô. Ils discutaient souvent en tête à tête et passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble mais ça s'arrêtait là. Des regards échangés, des frôlements, des murmures étaient tout ce qu'ils partageaient. Il fallait dire que la maison ne prêtait guère à l'intimité. Il y avait toujours l'un de leurs colocataires pour les déranger. Yorichiyô ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle aurait bien voulu que Tôshirô s'intéresse un peu plus à elle, mais il ne semblait pas décidé à faire le premier geste. Elle songea qu'il était peut-être trop tôt et décida de laisser faire, mais elle était un peu déçue. C'était comme si leur cohabitation dans cette maison avait mis un terme au rapprochement qui les poussait l'un vers l'autre. Ça la démoralisait un peu.

Après un mois de cohabitation, personne n'avait été assassiné, ce qui prouvait donc qu'ils pouvaient vivre ensemble sans s'étriper mutuellement. Heureusement pour eux, l'entraînement de plus en plus difficile de Gin suffisait à émousser l'agressivité des plus caractériels en les épuisant. Yorichiyô s'était habituée à la présence des autres autour d'elle et, si elle avait toujours du mal à supporter la bonne humeur et l'enthousiasme de Hinamori, il fallait dire qu'elle appréciait Kira pour sa discrétion et sa gentillesse. Renji était un agréable compagnon, mais il était un peu trop bruyant pour le goût de la jeune fille. Quand à Tôshirô, les trois mois écoulés depuis son arrivée à la cinquième division avait eu un effet stupéfiants sur lui. Il avait grandi de quelque centimètres et faisait à présent la même taille que Yorichiyô. Bien qu'il fut toujours plus petit que les autres shinigami mâle de la division, il n'avait plus cette allure d'enfant qu'il avait encore en arrivant. Sa silhouette s'était allongée et il avait pris du muscle et du poids. Il était svelte et souple et bougeait avec une aisance et une élégance insolente. Il ne ressemblait pas à l'enfant qu'il aurait dû être et avait d'avantage l'allure d'un adolescent de quinze ou seize ans. Yorichiyô n'en revenait pas. Elle se demandait ce qui pouvait être à l'origine d'un tel changement chez lui.

_"C'est toi!_ Répondait inlassablement Taï à cette question.  
Yorichiyô ne pouvait que penser qu'il avait raison en absence de toute autre cause connue. Et cette idée ne faisait que rendre plus frustrant pour elle l'absence de relation entre eux.

Tôshirô était devenu un jeune homme incroyablement séduisant et quelques jeunes filles de la division commençaient à lui courir après. Ils les envoyaient toutes balader en leur disant simplement qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec leurs enfantillages. Yorichiyô éprouvait toujours un pincement au coeur, quand elle le voyait assaillit par d'autres filles. Elle se rendit compte avec stupéfaction qu'elle était jalouse. Ça ne lui était encore jamais arrivé. Mais qu'est-ce que ce gamin avait pu lui faire pour la changer comme ça?

Pour éviter d'avoir à y penser, elle passait le plus de temps possible avec Gin qui lui offrait une pause dans ce tumulte sentimental. Elle s'était petit à petit rapprochée de lui et tous les deux s'entendaient très bien à la surprise de bon nombre de membres de la division. Elle aimait sa compagnie, même quand il passait son temps à la taquiner à propos de tout et de rien. Même quand il la taquinait à propos de Tôshirô ça n'avait pas la même saveur de déception que quand elle se retrouvait face au véritable Tôshirô. Aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, Gin ne la faisait pas souffrir, lui. Quand elle s'entraînait avec lui, elle laissait parler toute sa frustration et sa colère jusqu'à en tomber d'épuisement. Il y avait peu de risque qu'elle le blesse, elle pouvait se donner à fond. C'était pratique. Cependant, plus elle passait de temps avec Gin, plus Tôshirô en devenait jaloux sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

Tôshirô ne savait pas lui même pourquoi il ne profitait pas d'avoir Yorichiyô près de lui pour lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait et envisager avec elle une relation plus profonde et plus mature que celle qu'ils avaient. Ça l'agaçait de ne pas pouvoir échanger autre chose avec elle que ce semblant de cache cache amoureux qu'ils avaient depuis son arrivée à la cinquième division. Il pensait pourtant qu'il allait enfin pouvoir avoir la jeune fille rien que pour lui mais ce n'était pas le cas, quelque chose l'en empêchait. Ce n'étaient pas ses sentiments, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. C'était sa force qui l'en empêchait. Il n'était pas encore assez fort pour pouvoir la protéger. Pas assez fort pour prétendre devenir son amant. C'est la raison pour laquelle, il redoubla d'acharnement à l'entraînement, d'autant plus que avoir celui qu'il considérait somme son rival face à lui, lui donnait une motivation supplémentaire.

Il deviendrait plus fort que Ichimaru. Il protégerait Yorichiyô. Il protégerait leurs enfants. Il ne laisserait jamais personne toucher à sa femme et à sa famille. Il le jurait.

--

Gin mit fin à l'entraînement et regarda ses élèves avec un sourire en coin. Abarai et Kira étaient sur le dos, complètement crevés. Hinamori, à genoux sur le sol de pierre, luttait farouchement pour retrouver une respiration normale tant elle était essoufflée. Yorichiyô assise un peu à l'écart, essuyait son visage trempé de sueur avec une manche de son kimono. Finalement le seul qui tenait encore debout était Hitsugaya qui le fixait d'un oeil noir.

- C'est bien, fit Gin sans faire attention à Tôshirô. Je suis content de vous, vous travaillez bien et faites des progrès. Vous avez bien mérité deux jours de repos.  
A ces mots, tout le monde leva la tête vers lui, l'air surpris.

- Je pars en mission demain, expliqua Gin en remettant Shinsô dans son fourreau. Je serai pas de retour avant deux ou trois jours, vous aurez donc pas d'entraînement. Reposez-vous bien.  
Les jeunes shinigami quittèrent le terrain d'entraînement.

- Chiyô-chan, reste un peu j'ai à te parler.  
Sous le regard de Tôshirô, Yorichiyô fit demi tour et revint vers Gin. Tôshirô s'éloigna du terrain d'entraînement et se trouva un endroit d'où il pouvait les observer sans être vu, bien qu'il ne put pas les entendre parler.

- Ça va pas, Chiyô-chan, je te trouve un peu pale en ce moment, commença Gin sans se soucier de la présence de Tôshirô, plaqué dans les parages. Et tu as l'air triste, je trouve.

- Tout va bien, vice-capitaine, je suis juste un peu fatiguée, c'est tout.

- T'es sûre. Ce n'est pas plutôt à cause de Hitsugaya.  
Yorichiyô pâlit, ce qui changeait de d'habitude.

- Non, non, je vous assure.  
Gin ne sembla pas dupe.

- Quoi qu'il se passe entre vous, laisse pas ce gamin te ruiner le moral. C'est très important pour un shinigami. Ton moral peut influer sur ta relation avec ton zanpakutô. Prends garde que ça te joue pas de mauvais tours.  
Yorichiyô hocha silencieusement la tête.

- Alors, c'est quoi votre problème?

- Il ne se passe rien, c'est ça le problème, soupira la jeune fille.  
Un petit sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres de Gin.

- Tu veux dire que le petit génie est nul au lit.

- Vice capitaine, s'écria Yorichiyô indignée, rougissant vivement. Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que ... je ne sais pas ... On se comporte comme des gamins de maternelle. On se tient la main, on se regarde mais rien de plus.

- Et tu aimerais que ça devienne plus intime?  
Yorichiyô hocha la tête en soupirant.

- Comment avez-vous fait avec Matsumoto-san, vice-capitaine?  
Un sourire passa sur le visage de Gin.

- Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et elle s'est laisser faire, répondit-il d'une voix douce.  
Il lança un regard vers Yorichiyô.

- Mais on a vécu longtemps ensemble en tant qu'amis avant de devenir amants. C'est le temps qui décidera. Tu peux rien forcer, même si tu le veux. Aller, cesse de déprimer et si le gamin ne veux rien comprendre, trouves toi quelqu'un d'autre.  
Yorichiyô lui lança un regard blessé.

- Vous arriveriez à trouver quelqu'un d'autre si Matsumoto-san ne voulait plus de vous?  
Gin ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il inclina la tête sur le coté visiblement troublé.

- Je pense l'avoir déjà trouvé, avoua-t-il franchement.  
Il sourit à Yorichiyô, un sourire charmant et séducteur, très loin de celui qu'elle lui connaissait. Quelque chose dans son regard toucha la jeune fille en plein coeur, elle sentit ses entrailles se contracter douloureusement. Il ne parlait pas d'elle, n'est-ce pas?

- Mais j'aime Rangiku et elle m'aime également, assura-t-il.  
Quelque chose de désagréable piqua le coeur de Yorichiyô. La déception? ...

- Mais si la vie nous sépare ...  
Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Yorichiyô se sentait trembler d'émotion. Elle ne comprit pas. Pourquoi les révélations de Gin lui faisaient cet effet? Elle aimait Tôshirô, non? C'était la raison pour laquelle son attitude distante la blessait tant. Comprenant visiblement son trouble, Gin se détourna d'elle, pour la libérer de son emprise.

- Allez, va. Laisse à Hitsugaya le temps de se rendre compte qu'il n'est plus un gamin.

- Je ... Je vais essayer, bégaya la jeune fille troublée. Merci Vice-capitaine.  
Elle s'inclina maladroitement, chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, puis se hâta de rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient devant la caserne pour rentrer chez eux.

Après le dîner, qui fut relativement calme, Yorichiyô abandonna ses camarades pour aller prendre un bain. Elle était encore troublée par sa conversation avec Gin et ne voulait pas que les autres s'en rendent compte. Ils ne manqueraient certainement pas de lui poser des questions gênantes et elle ne voulait surtout pas leur parler de tout ça. Surtout devant Tôshirô. Elle avait besoin de calme pour y réfléchir, mais le calme n'était pas vraiment la caractéristique majeur de la maison et de ses occupants. Elle envisagea de se porter volontaire pour la prochaine garde afin de regagner quelques temps la calme solitude de ses quartiers à la caserne de la division.

Elle se rendit dans sa chambre et regroupa tout ce dont elle avait besoin puis se dirigea vers la salle d'eau à l'autre extrémité du couloir. Elle était fatiguée et son corps était perclus de crampes et de douleurs, Gin n'y avait pas été de main morte avec eux cette fois encore. Elle posa son yukata sur un meuble et se dirigea vers le coin douche. Elle se dévêtit avant de se laver dans le petit coin réservé à cet effet. Elle lava ses cheveux avant de se rincer soigneusement et d'entrer dans la baignoire. L'eau chaude lui fit du bien, elle détendit ses muscles fatigués et la délassa. Elle resta un moment dans la baignoire, les yeux fermés, profitant simplement de ce moment de détente et ne pensant à rien, surtout pas à Gin.

Elle ne sortit de l'eau qu'une heure plus tard. Elle s'essuya rapidement avant de sécher ses cheveux puis laissa le drap tomber sur le sol pour aller chercher son yukata sur le meuble. Elle n'avait pas fait trois pas que la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrit. Stupéfaite, Yorichiyô en resta figée, les yeux fixés sur Tôshirô. Lui aussi semblait paralysé par la surprise. Pendant un instant, ils s'observèrent. L'adolescent ne portait que son hakama, son torse nu exhibant ses abdominaux et ses pectoraux bien dessinés. Yorichiyô ne parvint pas à en détacher son regard. Une chaleur qui n'avait rien à voir avec le bain se répandit en elle. Le regard de Tôshirô se promena un instant sur le corps nu de la jeune fille, puis réalisant ce qu'il faisait, il secoua la tête et rougit vivement.

- Je... Je suis désolé, bégaya-t-il, visiblement gêné.  
Il se retourna et referma la porte. Pas assez vite cependant pour empêcher Yorichiyô de remarquer la bosse évocatrice que formait son hakama. La réalité frappa soudain Yorichiyô comme un coup de poing. Elle rougit comme jamais tandis que ses joues commençaient à chauffer désagréablement.

- Il m'a vu nue, s'écria t-elle

_"Du calme, ce n'est pas la première fois,_ rappela Taï.

- Mais il était ... Il... Il

_"Il te voulait_, constata Taï sans s'émouvoir.  
Yorichiyô ne s'était jamais sentie aussi honteuse et gênée de sa vie.

_"Quoi,_ fit Taï. _Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais._

_"N'en rajoute pas,_ ordonna-t-elle, furieuse.  
Elle enfila rapidement son yukata et quitta la salle d'eau. Tôshirô n'était pas dans la salle avec les autres et il ne se montra plus de la soirée. Fatiguée, Yorichiyô décida de ne pas l'attendre et décida d'aller se coucher en se demandant pourquoi il ne revenait pas et ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Aussitôt son esprit troublé lui montra ce qu'un adolescent pouvait faire tout seul dans sa chambre pour se débarrasser d'une raideur malvenue. Encore plus gênée, Yorichiyô se hâta de quitter la pièce avant que les autres ne voient ses joues rouge tomate.

--

Yorichiyô eut du mal à s'endormir ce soir là. Elle était énervée et la chaleur étouffante qui régnait sur la Soul Society depuis un mois n'arrangeait pas les choses. Elle passa beaucoup de temps à se tourner et se retourner dans son futon, essayant vainement de trouver une position confortable. Les shoji entrouverts ne laissaient passer que peu d'air frais malgré le vent qui commençait à souffler au dehors en rafales furieuses. Un éclair argenté fendit le ciel nocturne et un grondement se fit entendre. Le temps était lourd, moite et orageux. Yorichiyô eut l'impression de rester éveillée pendant des heures et les autres étaient endormis depuis longtemps quand elle commença à s'enfoncer dans le sommeil.

Un bruit la fit soudain sursauter. Furieuse, elle se redressa prête à râler contre l'imbécile qui faisait du bruit à cette heure. Elle sursauta en voyant une silhouette debout devant la porte de sa chambre. Grâce à un éclair dont la lumière brusque joua un instant dans ses cheveux de neige, elle reconnut Tôshirô. Un instant surprise, elle s 'assit dans le futon et le regarda l'observer.

- Tôshirô? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu veux quelque chose?  
Il s'avança vers elle et avant de répondre:

- Oui, toi!  
Un nouvel éclair éclata dans la nuit, illuminant un instant son visage. Yorichiyô fut clouée sur place par le regard qu'il lui lançait. Un regard plein de désir, de sensualité et de beaucoup d'autres choses que la jeune fille n'avait jamais vu jusque là dans le regard d'un homme et qu'elle n'était pas certaine de savoir interpréter. Sa respiration se figea dans sa poitrine et elle ne put que regarder l'adolescent s'approcher d'elle sans pouvoir bouger. Elle était comme hypnotisée par son regard et le magnétisme qui se dégageait de lui. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle alors que le tonnerre grondait au dessus d'eux.

- Tôshirô! ...

- Chut! Fit-il en posant son index sur les lèvres de Yorichiyô.  
Elle sentit son coeur accélérer. Il se pencha vers elle et approcha ses lèvres de celle de la jeune fille. Yorichiyô, complètement paralysée, le laissa faire tandis qu'un étrange bien être s'emparait de son corps. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent doucement. Elle ferma les yeux. Le baiser fut d'abord doux et chaste mais il se fit bientôt plus passionné. Tôshirô mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Yorichiyô en une demande silencieuse. Instinctivement, elle entrouvrit les lèvres et il profita de l'ouverture pour glisser doucement sa langue dans la bouche de sa partenaire. Pendant un instant leurs langues se cherchèrent et jouèrent en un balais fiévreux où se mêlaient amour et désir charnel. Une chaleur étrange se diffusa dans le corps de Yorichiyô. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement alors que son corps anticipait ce qui allait se passer. Tôshirô sourit.

Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Tandis que Yorichiyô essayait de se calmer, Tôshirô plongea vers sa nuque et déposa des petits baisers le long de la courbe de son cou en descendant lentement vers ses épaules. L'une de ses mains se glissa doucement dans le yukata de Yorichiyô et caressa son sein gauche. Un hoquet de surprise lui échappa suivit d'un gémissement. La main remonta doucement vers l'épaule de Yorichiyô et ouvrit le vêtement pour dénuder son épaule et dévoiler un peu plus la poitrine de la jeune fille. Les lèvres de Tôshirô descendirent lentement dans le creux de son épaule et plongèrent vers son sein dénudé en un long et langoureux ballet. Yorichiyô sentait son bas ventre se réchauffer.

- Tô ... Tôshirô! Gémit-elle.  
L'une des mains de l'adolescent glissa le long du flanc de la jeune fille et caressa un instant son ventre avant de prendre l'une des extrémités du obi et de le dénouer. Le vêtement s'ouvrit dévoilant le corps magnifique de la jeune fille, parfaitement sculpté par l'entraînement. Tôshirô plongea les mains sous le vêtement et doucement, ses mains caressant le corps de la jeune fille avec une délicatesse et une sensualité incroyable, il le fit tomber de ses épaules la déshabillant. Elle ne portait rien en dessous. Ça fit sourire Tôshirô. Ses lèvres avides descendirent lentement vers la poitrine de la jeune fille et se saisirent de l'un de ses mamelons durcis. Yorichiyô laissa échapper un hoquet qui se mua en un long gémissement lorsque la langue de son amant joua avec le petit morceau de chair sensible, envoyant des frissons de plaisir dans tout son corps. Abandonnant le mamelon, les lèvres du jeune homme remontèrent doucement vers le cou de Yorichiyô avant de se saisir de ses lèvres en un nouveau baiser passionné.

Le corps de Yorichiyô répondait à ses caresses avec tant de flamme que Tôshirô en était un peu étourdit. Sa main droite glissa doucement le long du flanc de la jeune fille avant de remonter le long de son bras. D'un geste doux, il prit une main de Yorichiyô et la posa sur son obi. Il se pencha vers elle et susurra à son oreille.

- Déshabille moi.  
Il attrapa le lobe de l'oreille de la jeune fille entre ses dent et le mordilla gentiment tandis que les doigts de Yorichiyô cherchaient maladroitement le noeud. Ses doigts tremblants se serrèrent autour de l'extrémité du obi et elle tira doucement dessus. La ceinture se dénoua doucement et glissa des hanches de l'adolescent, laissant son yukata s'ouvrir. Lui non plus ne portait rien en dessous et le regard de Yorichiyô voyagea librement sur son corps svelte et finement musclé jusqu'à tomber sur son sexe partiellement dressé. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et remercia le ciel que l'obscurité le cache aux yeux de son amant.

La pluie tombait lourdement au dehors, raisonnant avec force sur les toits et sur le sol. Des grondements et des éclairs se succédaient à un rythme effréné. D'un geste, Tôshirô se débarrassa de son vêtement et repoussa le drap tandis que Yorichiyô mettait son yukata de coté. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui elle vit qu'il la regardait. Le désir qu'elle lu dans ses yeux lui coupa le souffle un instant. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tout en l'allongeant doucement sur le matelas. Sa main droite descendit le long de la hanche de la jeune fille et caressa doucement sa cuisse tandis que de la gauche il serra Yorichiyô contre lui. Sa main caressa le genoux de la jeune fille avant de s'insinuer lentement entre ses cuisses. Yorichiyô lâcha un hoquet sonore lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts chauds de son amant se glisser entre ses lèvres et commencer à la caresser. Elle gémit tandis qu'une délicieuse chaleur s'emparait de son corps.

Tôshirô se redressa sur un coude au dessus d'elle et, un sourire aux lèvres, l'observa un instant à la lueur des éclairs qui se superposaient les uns aux autres. Les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte, la jeune fille essayait de retenir ses gémissements mais le plaisir était évident sur son visage. Elle haletait et gémissait, se cambrait, se mordait la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier. Elle était entièrement soumise au plaisir qu'il lui donnait et c'était une vue qui le réjouissait. Il se pencha vers elle et murmura à son oreille.

- J'aime te voir comme ça.  
Yorichiyô rougit instantanément. S'appuyant sur le matelas, Tôshirô se plaça entre les jambes de son amante. Un instant, elle sentit son érection faire pression contre son intimité.

- Prête? Demanda simplement Tôshirô.  
Elle hocha simplement la tête. Il lui sourit avant de l'embrasser. Tandis que leurs lèvres étaient toujours scellées, il poussa lentement pour entrer en elle. Yorichiyô cria de douleur et de plaisir tandis que le sang de sa virginité tâchait les draps blanc. Tôshirô commença à aller et venir en elle , lentement d'abord, puis de plus en plus rapidement. Il couvrait son visage et sa poitrine de baiser, caressait sa peau et massait ses seins. Yorichiyô haletait et gémissait en essayant d'étouffer ses cris de plaisir dans le creux de l'épaule de son amant pour ne pas attirer l'attention de leurs colocataires. Elle se cambra pour mieux le sentir en elle. La douleur s'était évanouie au profit d'un plaisir si intense qu'il remplaçait tout autre chose dans son esprit. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ce genre de sensations existaient. Plus rien n'existait autour d'elle, que Tôshirô, elle et ces sensations incroyables. Elle se fichait qu'on les entende ou qu'on les découvre.

- Tô ... Tôshirô, je ... je vais ...

- Je sais ... Moi aussi ....  
Après quelques vas et viens, Yorichiyô fut emportée par un tel déferlement qu'elle cru que son coeur allait s'arrêter. Elle ne s'entendit même pas crier. Tôshirô la suivit après quelques secondes et se libéra en elle avec un grognement. Après quelques coups de reins supplémentaires, il s'immobilisa et se retira doucement avant de rouler sur le coté. Essoufflés, ils restèrent un instant muets. Dehors, l'orage grondait toujours avec une force destructrice incroyable. Un éclair luisant traversa la nuit avec une violence inouïe et il fit un instant aussi clair qu'en plein jour. Une explosion d'une puissance incroyable raisonna dans la nuit ...

--

Yorichiyô fut réveillée en sursaut par un bruit assourdissant. Pendant un instant elle se demanda ce qui se passait et où elle se trouvait. Son coeur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. La tempête faisait rage au dehors. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Tôshirô n'était visible nulle part. Aucune trace de lui. Elle était seule dans sa chambre et elle portait son yukata. Elle entendit des bruits dans le couloir et la voix de Renji s'exclamer:

- Wahoo! Il était beau celui là et il est tombé sur le toit de la caserne.

- Silence, imbécile, fit une voix. Tu vas réveiller les filles.  
C'était Tôshirô.

- Hitsugaya-kun, ça fait plus d'une heure qu'on regarde cet orage. Si quelque chose devait les réveiller, ce serait fait depuis longtemps non? Répliqua Abarai.

_"Plus d'une heure?_ Songea Yorichiyô. _Mais alors ... Tout ça n'était un rêve!_

_"Un rêve bien agréable n'est-ce pas, _fit Taï, un peu moqueur.  
Yorichiyô ne lui répondit pas. Déçue, elle se tourna sur le coté et ferma les yeux. Comment allait-elle pouvoir faire face à Hitsugaya à présent. C'était si gênant.

_"Ne t'en fais pas, tout se passera bien. Hitsugaya-kun n'est pas capable de lire dans ton esprit ce que tu fais durant la nui_t.  
Mais ça ne la rassura pas le moins du monde. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? Pourquoi à elle? Pourquoi rien n'était resté comme avant?

_"Parce que tu grandis, _répondis Taï.  
Yorichiyô soupira et essaya de se rendormir malgré l'orage qui hurlait de colère au dehors. Un sentiment de vide s'empara d'elle et elle eut du mal à refouler ses larmes. Inutile de dire qu'elle ne parvint pas à se rendormir cette nuit là.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Yorichiyô, terriblement gênée, passa la majeur partie de son temps libre à essayer d'éviter Tôshirô qui semblait trop occupé par ses propres problèmes pour s'en rendre compte. Elle n'avait pas fait d'autres rêves érotiques pourtant Hitsugaya ne cessait de passer et repasser dans ses rêves, comme s'il voulait la tourmenter aussi durant la nuit. Elle préférait passer le plus de temps possible loin de la maison et de ses habitants et restait souvent tard à la caserne pour aider Gin dans sa paperasserie. Elle finit par en savoir autant que lui sur le travail administratif d'un vice-capitaine. Malgré les révélations inattendues que Gin lui avait fait quelques jours plus tôt, sa présence l'apaisait et elle appréciait vraiment sa compagnie. Il ne faisait rien pour la mettre mal à l'aise ni pour la mettre dans son lit, ce dont elle le remerciait. Ils ne reparlèrent plus non plus de leur conversation plutôt gênante.

Les choses continuèrent comme ça durant un moment puis tout rentra dans l'ordre. Yorichiyô ne fit pas d'autres rêves ce qui l'aida à se sentir plus à l'aise en compagnie de Tôshirô. Leur relation n'évoluait toujours pas et Yorichiyô commençait à s'en lasser. Elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas imaginé des choses qui n'avaient jamais existé. Elle ne savait plus très bien quoi en penser. Elle décida d'oublier tout ça et de faire comme si de rien n'était, les choses finiraient bien par se décanter d'elles même.

--

A la mi-Août, Aizen les convoqua tous dans son bureau pour leur confier une nouvelle mission. Ça faisait plusieurs jours que des rumeurs courraient concernant la collaboration de la cinquième et de la treizième afin d'éliminer un ou plusieurs hollow qui hanteraient un secteur placé sous la protection de la treizième division.

- Nous ne savons pas grand chose à propos de ce hollow, avoua Aizen. Il est très prudent ou dispose de capacités inconnues. Personne ne l'a jamais vu mais nous savons dans quel secteur doit se trouver sa tanière.  
Il désigna un point sur la carte déroulée dans son bureau.

- C'est en pleine campagne. Vous pourrez ainsi vous battre sans risquer la vie d'innocents. Le problème c'est que nous n'avons pas pu découvrir l'emplacement exact de sa tanière, ce sera à vous de la trouver. Vous partez demain matin à l'aurore, une escouade de la treizième division vous attendra à la porte de l'ouest. Soyez prudents.  
Le capitaine leur remit le rapport contenant tout ce qui était connu de ce hollow et les renvoya à leurs travaux. Ils quittèrent le bureau et discutèrent un instant dans le couloir. Renji était excité d'avoir une nouvelle mission mais les autres se montrèrent plus circonspects. Yorichiyô gardait un assez mauvais souvenir de sa dernière mission dans le Rukongai.

Le lendemain, à l'aube, l'équipe de la cinquième division, composée de Yorichiyô et de ses camarade, y comprit Hitsugaya, de Gin comme à chaque fois, de Fukuda et de Morikawa et d'une dizaine d'autre shinigami, rejoignit l'équipe envoyée par la treizième division. Elle comprenait une quinzaine de shinigami, parmi lesquelles Yorichiyô remarqua la petite silhouette solitaire de Rukia. Renji ne fit ni une ni deux, il s'élança vers son amie.

- Vice-capitaine Ichimaru, fit une jeune femme en s'approchant de Gin. Je suis Shiba Miyako, troisième siège de la treizième division.  
Gin hocha silencieusement la tête.

- Vous êtes l'officier le plus haut placé, c'est donc vous qui prenez le commandement. Vous pouvez être assuré de notre entière coopération.

- Très bien, Shiba-san. Allons-y dans ce cas.  
Les deux groupes se mirent en route et franchirent les portes du Seireitei.

Ils n'atteignirent la zone de recherche que vers midi. Gin ne leur laissa cependant pas le temps de se reposer. Il leur ordonna de se regrouper devant lui afin de prendre leurs ordres. Tous le monde obéit docilement mais Yorichiyô put se rendre compte que Rukia hésitait à s'approcher de lui. Elle devait certainement déjà être sous l'influence de la peur irraisonnée qu'elle éprouvait quand elle faisait face à Gin. Yorichiyô haussa les épaules avant de rejoindre son supérieur.

- Étant donné qu'on sait pas où se trouve la tanière du hollow, nous allons nous séparer en plusieurs équipes qui patrouilleront chacune dans une zone délimitée.  
Il tira la carte de la région de son uniforme et la posa sur un rocher tout proche invitant les autres à le rejoindre. Il désigna plusieurs zones dessinées au crayon sur la carte.

- Hitsugaya, Kizaka, Shiba et Kuchiki, vous fouillerez les rives de la rivière. Abarai, Kira et Hinamori, vous et moi on se chargera du bois, ici. Fukuda et Morikawa, choisissez quelques hommes et occupez vous de cette zone de lande à l'est. Kotetsu et Kotsubaki, avec le reste des hommes de la treizième, vous fouillerez la zone nord.  
Gin se redressa et replia la carte.

- Des questions?  
Personne ne prononça mot.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas rejoignez vos positions. Faites moi votre rapport toutes les heures par papillon de l'enfer et restez sur vos gardes.  
Les différents groupe se séparèrent et chacun se dirigea vers la zone qu'il devait fouiller.

Tout en marchant, Miyako se tourna vers Yorichiyô avec un sourire. La jeune fille le lui rendit avec chaleur. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la douce et élégante jeune femme qu'elle avait rencontré durant son passage par la treizième division, quelques années plus tôt. Elle aimait bien Miyako qui était beaucoup plus calme et moins exubérante que son époux Kaien Shiba.

- Comment vas-tu, Kizaka-chan? Ça fait plaisir de te revoir.

- Je vais bien, lieutenant Shiba. Je suis contente de vous voir. J'ai eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de rencontrer le vice capitaine Shiba, ces derniers mois.  
La jeune femme hocha la tête.

- Oui, il me l'a dit. Il a été déçu que tu choisisses la cinquième division.  
A ce moment, Yorichiyô entendit Rukia marmonner quelque chose dans son dos, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.

- J'en suis désolée, soupira-t-elle.

- Ne le sois pas, tu as fais le bon choix.  
Elles se turent et continuèrent leur marche en silence.

Yorichiyô n'était pas particulièrement ravie de se retrouver à faire équipe avec Rukia et Tôshirô. Ravalant sa mauvaise humeur, elle s'approcha de Miyako Shiba. Ils marchaient en silence, tous les sens en alerte. Le hollow qu'ils chassaient pouvait leur tomber dessus à n'importe quel moment. Yorichiyô essayait de ne pas prêter attention à la présence de Rukia dans son dos ni à celle de Tôshirô sur sa droite. Elle essayait de ne pas faire attention aux regards qu'il lui lançait régulièrement. Un soupir lui échappa, elle aurait nettement préféré faire équipe avec Gin.

Les abords de la rivière étaient calmes et sereins, jamais on aurait cru qu'un hollow pouvait vivre dans les parages. L'endroit était agréable et bucolique. Pendant un moment, les quatre shinigami, longèrent le cours d'eau en silence. On aurait pu les croire en balade s'ils n'avaient gardé la main sur la tsuka de leurs sabres et arboré un air méfiant et scrutateur. Il n'y avait rien de suspect dans le coin et tout était d'un calme reposant mais Yorichiyô sentait des frissons remonter le long de son dos. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise comme si un regard malveillant les épiait depuis les bosquets en retrait de la rive. Elle se tourna dans cette direction.

- Il y a quelque chose par là, annonça-t-elle.

- Tu le sens aussi? Demanda Miyako en se tournant dans la même direction.  
Hitsugaya se contenta de hocher la tête. Seule Rukia semblait n'avoir rien repéré.

D'un commun accord, les shinigami abandonnèrent les berges pour remonter vers les épais bosquets. Il n'y avait pas plus de traces prouvant la présence d'un hollow dans le coin mais l'impression désagréable d'être observé persistait. Un bruit dans les arbustes se fit entendre et un pauvre écureuil se retrouva soudain avec quatre zanpakutô pointés sur lui.

- C'est le hollow le plus effrayant que j'ai rencontré, commenta Yorichiyô en remettant son sabre dans son fourreau.  
Miyako répondit d'un sourire et Hitsugaya se contenta de froncer les sourcils. Rukia n'avait pas fait attention, son attention avait été attiré par autre chose.

- C'est quoi ça, là-bas? Demanda-t-elle en désignant quelque chose de la main.  
Les trois autres se tournèrent dans la direction qu'elle indiquait et virent quelque chose voilé par les arbres du bosquet.

- On dirait une grotte, remarqua Tôshirô.  
Ils avancèrent prudemment vers l'entrée et restèrent un instant sous le couvert des arbres pour observer les abords de la grotte.

- J'y vais, fit Miyako, restez ici les enfants.  
Tôshirô lui lança un regard furieux. Sans sans apercevoir, Miyako s'avança en direction de la caverne. Yorichiyô l'observa, les sourcils froncés. Cet endroit ne lui était pas inconnu mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir pour quelles raisons. Elle était certaine de n'être jamais venue dans ce secteur jusqu'à maintenant. Ce ne pouvait donc que provenir d'un épisode du manga ... Mais lequel?

Miyako n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de l'entrée de la grotte lorsqu'un ricanement lugubre se fit entendre. Une silhouette massive quitta l'ombre des arbres dans laquelle elle se camouflait et se révéla au grand jour. Le hollow!

- Bienvenue dans ma demeure, shinigami, ricana-t-il.  
Aussitôt qu'elle le vit, un déclic se fit dans l'esprit de Yorichiyô et toutes les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place. Elle bondit hors de sa cachette comme un diable sortant de sa boite.

- Shiba, ne restez pas là, hurla-t-elle.  
Un instant, Miyako sembla surprise par l'intervention de Yorichiyô. Elle hésita. Le hollow mit son hésitation à profit pour attaquer. De longs filaments surgirent de son corps pour foncer vers Miyako.

- Enkosen, lança Yorichiyô par réflexe.  
Le bouclier protégea la shinigami de l'attaque avant de se briser comme du verre.

- Ne laissez pas ces filaments vous toucher, ordonna Yorichiyô en arrivant près d'elle.  
Miyako se ressaisit. Elle bondit vers le hollow qui essaya de l'arrêter en lançant vers elle plusieurs des tentacules ornant sa tête. La shinigami les trancha d'un geste de son sabre avant de bondir sur lui. Yorichiyô n'eut pas le temps de la mettre en garde. Elle revoyait clairement le combat entre Kaien Shiba et ce hollow dans sa mémoire et se souvint qu'il avait un pouvoir sur les zanpakutô. Ne surtout pas le toucher! Elle allait se lancer au secours de Miyako quand celle-ci poussa un cri. L'un des tentacules du hollow l'avait attrapé par le bras au moment où elle allait frapper son masque de son sabre.

- Shiba!  
Yorichiyô s'élança et trancha l'appendice remuant d'un coup de zanpakutô. Libérée, Miyako recula de quelques pas et arracha le tentacule encore enroulé autour de son bras. Avec un air dégoûté, elle le jeta dans l'herbe où il se tortilla quelques secondes avant de s'immobiliser. Miyako se remit en garde sous le regard goguenard du hollow.

- Quel dommage pour toi, petite shinigami, ricana-t-il. Je t'ai touché.  
Miyako n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qu'il voulait dire: son zanpakutô vola en éclats entre ses mains.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que ...  
Le ricanement aiguë du hollow se fit entendre.

- Je ne t'ai pas dis? Oups, quel idiot je fais ... Lorsque je touche un shinigami, je peux détruire instantanément son zanpakutô. (1)

- Saleté! S'écria Miyako.

- Reculez, ordonna Yorichiyô en voyant que le hollow allait s'apprêtait à attaquer de nouveau.  
Miyako prit son élan pour s'éloigner rapidement mais la bête ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle propulsa des filaments dans sa direction. Yorichiyô leva son sabre pour contre-attaquer lorsqu'un mur de glace s'éleva soudain entre le hollow et les shinigami, les protégeant. Yorichiyô cligna des yeux, surprise, et entendit juste la voix de Hitsugaya s'écrier:

- Enroule-toi sur les cieux gelés, Hyôrinmaru.  
La température tomba instantanément, les feuilles et l'herbe haute se couvrirent de givre. Le dragon de glace fusa du ciel et s'abattit sur le hollow en rugissant. L'impact fit trembler le sol tandis qu'une véritable tempête de glace faisait rage autour d'eux. Yorichiyô protégea ses yeux derrière ses bras et attendit que le blizzard se calme. Quand elle sentit que ça s'apaisait, elle baissa les bras pour voir Tôshirô se diriger vers le hollow figé dans sa posture menaçante, prisonnier d'une gangue de glace. Elle le regarda transpercer le masque du hollow de son sabre en se disant qu'il avait encore des progrès à faire. Une telle attaque aurait dû pulvériser le hollow au lieu de simplement le congeler.

- C'est fini, annonça Tôshirô tandis que le hollow s'évaporait. Vous n'êtes pas blessées?  
Yorichiyô s'approcha de Miyako et mit un point d'honneur à vérifier qu'elle n'était pas blessé et qu'elle n'avait aucune marque indiquant le transfert du hollow dans son corps. Tout était en ordre cependant et la jeune femme n'avait même pas une égratignure.

- Tout va bien, assura-t-elle en se relevant. Merci pour votre aide, lieutenant Hitsugaya, lieutenant Kizaka.  
Rukia n'arriva qu'à ce moment. Elle était restée paralysée de peur dès que le hollow avait attaqué et n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que regarder avec horreur les trois autres se débrouiller pour l'éliminer.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, lieutenant Shiba, je n'ai rien pu faire, se lamenta-t-elle.

- Ce n'est rien, Kuchiki-chan. Ça arrive souvent la première fois. Ne t'en fais pas.

- J'avais tellement peur.  
Miyako lui caressa doucement les cheveux, un sourire rassurant sur le visage.

- C'est normal d'avoir peur, Kuchiki. Moi aussi j'avais peur. Aller, arrête de te lamenter, ça ira mieux la prochaine fois.  
Rukia releva la tête et refoula ses larmes.

- Nous devons prévenir le vice-capitaine Ichimaru, rappela Yorichiyô.  
Miyako hocha la tête et invoqua un papillon de l'enfer auquel elle confia un message pour Gin.

_"Félicitations,_ fit Taï dans l'esprit de Yorichiyô. _Tu viens de sauver Miyako et Kaien Shiba et de détruire Aaronierro Alierri du même coup._

_"Je sais._

_"Première mission de sauvetage accomplie, _claironna le phoenix._ Je suis fier de toi._  
Yorichiyô ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle rejoignit les trois autres qui discutaient de ce qu'ils allaient faire à présent.

Bien que Miyako n'eut plus son zanpakutô, le quatuor reprit sa patrouille sur les bords de la rivière et dans les alentours. Il était peu probable que deux hollow puissent vivre sur le même territoire sans s'entredévorer mais ils préféraient vérifier tout de même. Ils y passèrent une bonne partie de la journée mais ils ne trouvèrent aucun autre hollow. Une fois leur patrouille terminée, ils retournèrent vers le point de ralliement. Ils y retrouvèrent l'équipe de Fukuda et de Morikawa ainsi que celle de Kiyone Kotetsu et Sentarô Kotsubaki qui n'avaient rien trouvé. Ils écoutèrent avidement le récit des nouveaux venus et poussèrent des soupirs de dépit. Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, l'équipe de Gin revint à son tour. Ils étaient tombés sur une meute de hollow franchement hargneux mais tellement faibles que Hinamori parvint à tous les détruire avec un seul sort. Chaque équipe fit son rapport à Gin, qui les écouta religieusement avant de décider de rentrer. Il faisait déjà nuit depuis longtemps lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Seireitei.

--

Aizen sembla satisfait de leur mission et les félicita pour leur performance. Après avoir entendu leurs rapports, il les laissa partir. Il leur accorda un jour de congé, le lendemain, pour leur permettre de se reposer. La petite troupe regagna la maison, épuisée. Tout le monde se coucha sans traîner même pour dîner. Il était près de deux heures du matin.

Trois jours plus tard, alors que Yorichiyô et Tôshirô travaillaient à leur paperasse dans leur bureau, en compagnie de Morikawa et de Fukuda, un shinigami vint les déranger en leur disant que le capitaine Aizen voulait les voir immédiatement dans son bureau et que c'était important. Après avoir échangé un regard, Tôshirô et Yorichiyô se levèrent et se rendirent au bureau du capitaine. Tôshirô frappa à la porte et attendit la réponse avant de la faire coulisser. A la surprise des deux jeunes shinigami, Aizen et Gin n'était pas seuls dans le bureau. Ukitake était assis dans un siège face à Aizen, une tasse de thé entre les mains, près de lui se tenaient Kaien et Miyako Shiba.

- Ah, voilà nos petits héros, sourit Aizen en les voyant.

- Capitaine, salua Tôshirô.  
Il inclina la tête dans la direction de Aizen et de Ukitake, si bien qu'il était impossible de déterminer lequel des deux il venait de saluer.

- Bonjour, capitaine Ukitake, fit Yorichiyô avec un sourire. Bonjour, Vice-capitaine Shiba, lieutenant Shiba.  
Elle gardait un bon souvenir de son passage par la treizième division alors qu'elle était encore étudiante. Ukitake sembla la reconnaître et lui rendit son sourire. Kaien aussi lui sourit.

- Hitsugaya-kun, Kizaka-chan, le capitaine Ukitake et le vice-capitaine Shiba sont venus vous parler, informa Aizen avec un petit sourire.  
Les deux jeunes shinigami se tournèrent vers les deux hommes. A leur grande surprise, Kaien s'inclina profondément devant eux.

- Je vous remercie d'avoir protégé mon épouse durant votre mission. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, qui sait ce qui se serait produit.

- Je vous en prie vice-capitaine, c'était normal, n'importe qui l'aurait fait à notre place.  
Hitsugaya se contenta d'approuver d'un signe de tête.  
Kaien les regarda tous les deux.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, fit-il d'une voix douce. C'était la dernière mission de Miyako sur le terrain avant un bon moment.  
Tôshirô et Yorichiyô lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur.

- Kaien, si tu leur dis comme ça, ils ne risquent pas de comprendre, intervint Miyako.  
Elle s'avança vers eux.

- Je ne participe plus aux missions sur le terrain parce que je suis enceinte, les enfants.  
Le coeur de Yorichiyô manqua un battement. Elle comprit alors toute l'horreur de la situation qui avait poussé Kaien à se lancer dans son expédition vengeresse. Son épouse bien aimée et leur enfant à naître tués par un hollow alors que Miyako effectuait sa dernière mission sur le terrain avant la naissance du bébé.

- On organise une fête pour vous, ce soir, reprit Kaien.

- Mais, ce n'est pas la peine, intervint Tôshirô, un peu gêné.

- Vous ne connaissez pas Kiyone et Sentarô vous, marmonna Kaien en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Si vous ne venez pas, c'est eux qui viendront vous chercher.  
Yorichiyô songea que c'était une bonne idée. Si les deux idiots se pointaient chez eux pour les ramener, Tôshirô et elle, à leur fête, l'adolescent ne manquerait pas de les congeler sur place. Ce serait une bonne chose pour tout le monde au Seireitei, essentiellement pour Ukitake. Il aurait enfin la paix dont son corps avait besoin pour lutter contre la maladie.

- Tu ne leur demande pas le plus important, fit Miyako en posant une main sur le bras de Kaien.

- Ah oui, euh ...  
Il semblait un peu gêné.

- Euh ... Vous savez que la loi du Seireitei exige que les enfants aient un parrain et une marraine qui puissent prendre soin d'eux s'il arrivait malheur à leurs parents. Enfin, à part Kiyone et Sentarô, il n'y a pas grand monde à qui on puisse demander. Alors, comme vous avez sauvé Miyako, on voulait vous demander si vous ne vouliez pas devenir le parrain et la marraine de notre enfant.  
Yorichiyô songea que Kukaku n'allait certainement pas apprécier.

- C'est que ... commença Tôshirô.

- S'il vous plaît, insista Kaien en s'inclinant.  
Les jeunes shinigami n'avaient pas le droit de refuser. La bienséance les en empêchait.

- Ce serait un honneur, répondit Yorichiyô avec un sourire.  
Tôshirô se retourna et lui lança un regard furieux auquel elle répondit d'un haussement d'épaule imperceptible.

- Merci, fit Kaien en s'inclinant à nouveau.  
Miyako l'imita.

- Vous avez de la chance Sosuke, fit Ukitake avec un sourire doux. Beaucoup de monde aimerait avoir Hitsugaya-kun et Kizaka-chan dans leur division. Vous avez toujours su voir le potentiel des plus jeunes.  
Ukitake lança un regard vers Gin qui se contenta de répliquer par son sourire habituel.

- Merci à vous, jeunes gens d'avoir protéger Miyako.  
Les deux jeunes shinigami s'inclinèrent devant le capitaine. Ukitake et Aizen discutèrent un instant puis Aizen permit à Tôshirô et Yorichiyô de regagner leur bureau. Ils se retirèrent après avoir salué les membres de la treizième division et retournèrent à leur paperasserie.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas dit non, demanda soudain Tôshirô, de la colère dans la voix.

- Parce qu'on ne pouvait pas. Il y a des devoirs que les règles, la politesse et la bienséance t'obligent à accomplir même si tu ne le souhaites pas.  
L'adolescent grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible entre ses dents. Son mécontentement était évident. Yorichiyô se retourna vers lui si brusquement qu'il faillit lui rentrer dedans.

- Tu es l'être le plus associable que j'ai rencontré, siffla-t-elle, agacée. Tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre replié sur toi en te moquant de ceux qui t'entoure, Hitsugaya Tôshirô. Ouvre un peu les yeux et essais de comprendre ce que les autres peuvent ressentir.  
Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle était soudain si fâchée.

- Ça veux dire quoi ça?  
Une subite envie de l'étrangler passa dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Elle lâcha un sifflement de chat furieux et tourna les talons d'un seul coup avant de partir dans le couloir d'un pas rageur. Si cet imbécile ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, c'était peut-être que Gin avait raison: elle devait trouver quelqu'un d'autre. A ce moment, une vision de Gin et de Rangiku enlacés passa dans sa mémoire et ça la déprima complètement. Elle poussa la porte de son bureau en lâchant un soupir de dépit.

--

NOTE:

1- Je sais que les capacités de ce hollow sont différentes dans le manga et que son pouvoir de détruire les zanpakutô ne fonctionne que la nuit, mais j'ai dû l'adapter pour les besoins de l'histoire.

--  
Et voilà.  
Pas trop déçus à cause du rêve?  
Le premier lemon ne devait arriver si tôt dans la fic normalement mais j'ai trouvé un moyen de contourner la difficulté. ^^  
Dans le prochain chapitre, un peu de GinChiyô et de HitsuChiyô aussi d'ailleurs. ^^

Mes examens sont presque terminés, j'aurai bientôt tout le temps de me consacrer à mes fics.

Bon week-end à tou(te)s.  
Bises.


	11. Chapter 10: Quel choix pour nous?

Bonsoir. Voilà le nouveau chapitre.  
Je suis contente d'apprendre que le choix du GinChiyô ne vous dérange pas. Pour ceux qui auraient préféré un HitsuChiyô, un peu de patience. Je l'écrirai dès que j'en aurai fini avec cette version. ^^  
J'ai eu un peu de mal avec ce chapitre et j'ai été obligé d'en réécrire une partie qui ne me plaisait pas du tout.  
Vous allez avoir un véritable lemon cette fois, mais je ne vous dis pas entre qui et qui à vous de le découvrir. ^^

Un grand merci à vous tous pour vos review. J'en ai plus de 100 maintenant et ça me fait très plaisir.  
J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Chapitre 10:

QUEL CHOIX POUR NOUS?

Deux années s'écoulèrent. Le petit groupe occupait toujours la maison proche de la caserne de la cinquième division, mais à présent, ils n'étaient plus que quatre locataires. L'année suivant leur installation, le capitaine Aizen avait fait transférer Renji à la onzième division. Sa nouvelle caserne se trouvant de l'autre coté de la ville, Abarai n'avait pu rester à la maison avec les autres et avait emménagé dans sa nouvelle caserne. L'année suivante, c'est Kira qui fut transféré à la quatrième division, cependant il décida de rester à la maison avec les autres. La caserne de la quatrième division n'étant située qu'à une heure de marche de chez eux et encore moins s'il utilisait le shunpô. Durant ces années, Fukuda avait décidé de prendre sa retraite afin de devenir instructeur à l'académie et Tôshirô avait été promu troisième siège à sa place. Yorichiyô était à présent le quatrième siège et l'assistante préférée de Gin. A son grand désappointement, Hinamori avait été nommé cinquième siège et travaillait à présent dans le même bureau qu'elle.

Grâce à leur entraînement poussé, les jeunes gens avaient fait des progrès spectaculaires et étaient tous du niveau d'un troisième siège, voir d'un vice-capitaine pour certains, mais à présent c'était à eux de se prendre en charge seuls, comme des grands. Gin consacrait presque exclusivement ses heures d'entraînement à se préparer pour l'examen des capitaines qu'il devait passer en milieu d'année. Personne n'avait vu son bankai hormis Aizen et le secret était bien gardé. Gin n'accompagnait plus systématiquement le groupe de Yorichiyô quand il allait en mission, malgré tout les plus jeunes remplissaient leurs différentes missions avec un succès étonnant.

Malheureusement, on ne pouvait pas dire que les relations intimes connaissaient le même succès. Lasse de voir Tôshirô se comporter comme un idiot, Yorichiyô avait fini par cesser d'espérer. Elle se comportait avec lui comme avec un ami mais rien de plus. Au début le jeune homme s'était posé pas mal de questions sur les réactions de la jeune femme avant d'en deviner la cause. Cependant ça ne l'incita pas à clarifier les choses avec elle. Il passait la majeur partie de son temps à s'entraîner dans l'intention de vaincre Gin un jour. L'idée que son rival allait passer le concours des capitaines n'arrangeait pas son humeur et il n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes en ce moment, d'ailleurs tout le monde s'ingéniait à l'éviter hormis Hinamori. Cette dernière était totalement aveuglée par Aizen qu'elle adulait au grand dam de Kira qui ne parvenait pas attirer son attention, ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'essayer. Yorichiyô songea que lui au moins n'avait pas à travailler avec Hinamori tandis qu'elle devait supporter Tôshirô jusque dans son bureau.

En revanche, Yorichiyô s'entendait de mieux en mieux avec Gin et ils étaient devenus d'excellents amis, ce qui agaçait prodigieusement Tôshirô. Un jour où il en fit la remarque à Yorichiyô, elle se mit en colère, une colère comme les locataires de la maison n'en avait jamais vu. Elle hurla à s'en briser la voix qu'elle n'avait pas à se priver de l'amitié de Gin parce qu'il était incapable de décider si elle était assez bien pour lui ou non. Même Hitsugaya, impressionné, ne chercha pas la confrontation. L'entente entre eux fut cependant douchée et il se passa plusieurs jours avant qu'ils s'adressent la parole à nouveau.

Yorichiyô en avait assez de ce statu quo et envisageait sérieusement de quitter la maison pour retourner vivre dans ses appartements à la caserne. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec Hitsugaya et son indécision, elle devait travailler elle aussi. Gin allait devenir capitaine et quitter la cinquième division. Si elle voulait devenir son vice-capitaine, il fallait qu'elle prouve qu'elle en était capable. Elle ne laisserait certainement pas Hitsugaya se mettre en travers de sa route. Il ne lui restait que quelques mois pour convaincre Gin de la prendre avec lui. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle ferait s'il la laissait derrière lui. C'était quand même pour veiller sur lui qu'elle était devenue une shinigami et non pour jouer au chat et à la sourie avec Tôshirô Hitsugaya.

--

Yorichiyô avançait lentement dans la neige, tous les sens en alerte. Ce maudit hollow leur avait déjà échappé trois fois ce jours là, sans compter le nombre de blessés qu'il avait fait dans leurs rangs. Avoir dû appeler le Seireitei pour recevoir des renforts était déjà assez humiliant comme ça. Gin et les renforts venaient de débarquer et le vice-capitaine avait repris les choses en main, au grand mécontentement de Tôshirô qui dirigeait là sa première mission en tant que troisième siège. Gin avait aussitôt déployé ses troupes et celle de Hitsugaya avec l'expérience d'un officier qui n'en était pas à sa première mission de secours. Le hollow cependant continuait à leur échapper.

Yorichiyô sentait les reiatsu de ses équipiers autour d'elle et l'énergie du hollow quelque part entre eux. La bête était piégée entre les deux équipes mise en place par Gin. Prudence donc, qui savait ce que cette créature pouvait faire ainsi acculée. Elle entendit un bruit sur sa droite et pointa son zanpakutô dans cette direction et se prépara à lancer une attaque. Hinamori s'extirpa d'un buisson et s'avança vers elle en lui souriant:

- Je me demandais où tu étais, Kizaka.

- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu fait là. J'ai failli te tuer.

- Shiro-chan veut que tu le rejoigne.  
Yorichiyô lui lança un regard incrédule.

- Le vice-capitaine à dit de rester se ses lignes.

- Shiro-chan est responsable de la mission. C'est lui qui donne les ordres.

- Plus depuis que le vice-capitaine à débarqué. Retourne à ta place.

- Mais ...

- C'est un ordre, Hinamori.  
La jeune fille la regarda avec des ronds.

- Il n'y en a vraiment que pour ce type avec toi, tu es complètement obsédée. C'est pathétique!  
Le sang de Yorichiyô ne fit qu'un tour. La colère qu'elle contenait depuis des semaines éclata d'un seul coup.

- Je te demande pardon? Explosa-t-elle sans s'inquiéter d'attirer le hollow. Moi, je suis pathétique? C'est toi qui me dis ça? Toi l'idiote dont toute la division se moque derrière sons dos. Celle que tout le monde appelle "la pute d'Aizen"? Non mais tu te prends pour qui? Laisse moi te dire une chose, je suis peut-être pathétique mais pas autant que toi et ta stupide dévotion envers Aizen. Alors si tu veux me critiquer commence par balayer devant ta porte, Hinamori. J'admire le vice-capitaine Ichimaru, c'est vrai, mais moi au moins, je n'attends pas des heures devant son bureau dans l'espoir de le voir. Moi, je n'attends pas en soupirant qu'il daigne me regarder, et je ne me roule pas par terre en hurlant à la mort dès qu'il me sourit. Alors maintenant, si tu as fini de me faire chier avec tes conneries, Hinamori, casse-toi.  
La jeune fille semblait foudroyée par la stupéfaction.

- Kizaka, appela une voix indignée.  
Tôshirô se rua vers elle, furieux.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend de parler comme ça à Hinamori?

- Il me prend qu'elle me tape sur les nerfs, et toi aussi.  
Sur ces mots, Yorichiyô s'éloigna d'eux et reprit sa chasse.

_"Tu y vas fort,_ remarqua Taï.

_"J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, il faut toujours qu'ils soient accrochés à mes fesses ces deux là._

_"Hitsugaya t'aime, _remarqua le phoenix.

_"__j'm'en__ fous, _rugit-elle mentalement._ Si c'est vrai, il n'avait qu'à me le montrer. J'ai attendus après lui assez longtemps. Qu'il aille au diable._  
Taï poussa un soupir mais ne se fit plus remarquer. Yorichiyô avait les nerfs à vifs depuis quelques temps et la pression de la mission n'arrangeait pas son humeur. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne supportait plus Hinamori et sa bonne humeur répugnante. Quand à Tôshirô, tout ce qu'il disait où faisait lui mettait les nerfs en pelote, bien qu'elle s'acharnait à ne pas lui accorder plus d'attention qu'il en nécessitait.

Elle scanait la zone à la recherche de reiatsu étrangers pour essayer de localiser le hollow quand elle entendit un hurlement derrière elle. Le réiatsu de Hinamori commença à chuter dangereusement. Yorichiyô fit aussitôt demi tour et s'élança dans cette direction enchaînant les shunpô. Quand elle arriva, elle trouva Hinamori au sol, le hollow debout au dessus d'elle, visiblement satisfait. Hitsugaya arriva au même moment. Son cri d'horreur attira l'attention du monstre. Le hollow se tourna prestement vers lui et se jeta sur lui, toutes griffes dehors. Tôshirô dégaina son zanpakutô mais la bête fut sur lui avant qu'il ait eu le temps de faire le moindre mouvement et lui arracha son sabre des mains l'envoyant voler à plusieurs mètres de là. Sans attendre la réaction du hollow, Yorichiyô se jeta sur lui. La créature se retourna prestement et para le coup de ses griffes. D'un mouvement de sa patte il repoussa Yorichiyô en un long vol plané. Elle parvint à se rétablir d'un coup de reins et, tenant son sabre entre le pouce et la paume de sa main gauche, plaça ses mains de manière à former une figure cabalistique. Son reiatsu flamboya un instant, attirant l'attention du hollow.

- Ô Seigneur, masque de chair et de sang, battement d'aile, vous qui portez le nom d'humain, Vérités et tempérance, murs construit de rêves purs, frappes des griffes de ta colère. Voie de la destruction 33, Sôkatsui.  
Une vague de feu bleuté jaillit de ses mains et fusa vers le hollow. Celui-ci tenta de l'esquiver mais il ne bougea pas assez vite et une flamme immense l'engloutit complètement. Pendant un instant sa silhouette disparut derrière le rideau de flamme. Lorsque le sort s'évapora, le hollow se tenait toujours debout face à elle, sévèrement brûlé mais vivant et bien décidé à continuer la lutte. D'un coup de dents, il arracha sa patte carbonisée avant de darder sur Yorichiyô un regard furieux de ses yeux phosphorescents. Un grognement menaçant se fit entendre.

Du coin de l'oeil, Yorichiyô vit Hitsugaya se redresser. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle attendait, il délaissa complètement son sabre pour se précipiter vers Hinamori et la prendre dans ses bras. Il la secoua en la suppliant d'ouvrir les yeux. La rage explosa d'un seul coup dans le coeur de Yorichiyô. Elle serra les doigts sur la tsuka de son sabre jusqu'à se faire mal.

_"Crétin,_ gronda-t-elle mentalement.  
Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais elle les effaça d'un geste rageur avant de se tourner vers le hollow qui attaquait. Elle esquiva l'attaque d'un shunpô et répliqua d'un coup de sabre qui trancha une autre patte du hollow. La bête, bien que bancale, se regroupa pour attaquer. Il voulait jouer à ça, ça ne la dérangeait pas, il allait lui servir pour défouler sa colère. Elle enfonça profondément sa lame dans les flancs de la bête qui cria de rage et de douleur. Cri qui ne dérangea même pas Hitsugaya. Visiblement le combat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux ne lui faisait ni-chaud ni froid. Yorichiyô poignarda le hollow à plusieurs reprises, enfonçant son sabre entre ses cotes jusqu'à la tsuba. Le sang coulait entre ses doigts, souillant la tresse blanche de la tsuka et le pompon du kashira mais elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Le grelot tintait follement comme pour souligner sa rage et la violence dont elle faisait preuve. Elle était dans un tel état de colère que ses forces s'en trouvait décuplées. Elle n'eut même pas besoin d'utiliser son shikai pour achever la bête. Elle recula de quelques pas et chargea une partie de son énergie bouillonnante dans sa lame.

- Griffe, ordonna-t-elle en tranchant l'air devant elle.  
Une lame invisible retourna la terre comme un soc de charrue, fonçant droit vers le hollow à une telle vitesse qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il y eut un choc violent et une explosion d'énergie souleva la bête du sol tandis que des dizaines de lames invisibles le lacéraient de toutes parts, transperçant sa carapace, déchiquetant ses chairs avec une violence et une cruauté inouïes. Lorsqu'il retomba sur le sol, il n'était guère plus qu'un amas de chairs informes et ensanglantées qui ne pouvait plus bouger. Yorichiyô se dirigea vers lui sans éprouver le moindre regret et transperça son masque de sa lame dégoulinant de sang frais. La créature se dissipa rapidement en particules spirituelles.

Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, Yorichiyô vit que Hitsugaya serrait toujours Hinamori contre lui. La main que la jeune fille serrait sur son sabre tremblait toujours de rage. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire la moindre remarque, un bruit retentit derrière elle et Gin apparut à ses cotés, semblant sortir du néant. Sa présence calma aussitôt la colère de Yorichiyô qui retomba d'un seul coup. Elle se sentit soudain lasse et ne voulait plus qu'une chose, rentrer se reposer.

- C'est vous vice-capitaine, soupira-t-elle avec lassitude.  
D'un geste, elle tira un morceau de chiffon de son kimono et essuya soigneusement la lame de son sabre avant de le remettre dans son fourreau. Elle fourra négligemment le tissus dans sa veste.

- Impressionnant, remarqua Gin avec un sourire.  
Elle lui répondit d'un sourire pale et sans joie. Il sembla en deviner la cause car il se tourna aussitôt vers Hitsugaya et Hinamori. Il appela des membres de la quatrième division qui les avaient accompagné dans leur mission. Ils écartèrent Hitsugaya de la blessée et la prirent en charge. Pendant un instant Tôshirô les regarda faire puis il se tourna vers Gin et Yorichiyô qui discutaient entre eux sans s'inquiéter pour Hinamori. A ce moment la douleur et la colère le saisirent et il se rua vers eux.

- C'est de ta faute, accusa-t-il en foudroyant Yorichiyô d'un regard mauvais.

- Pardon?

- C'est de ta faute si Hina a été blessé. Après tout ces horreurs que tu lui a dit, elle était complètement sous le choc, elle n'a pas senti le hollow approcher. Tu l'as fait exprès,  
La colère s'empara à nouveau de Yorichiyô. Hitsugaya n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre. Le poing de la jeune femme se referma brutalement et le coup partit avec une telle force que le jeune homme recula de plusieurs pas avant de tomber à la renverse, l'arcade sourcilière ouverte.

- C'est pas de ma faute si elle est parfaitement nulle, rugit Yorichiyô, furieuse. Ta copine ne devrait même pas être une shinigami, ce n'est qu'un boulet.  
Hitsugaya ouvrit le bec pour répliquer mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- En fait c'est de ta faute à toi. Le vice-capitaine nous avait bien dit de ne pas quitter nos positions, mais tu t'es cru tellement meilleur que lui que tu t'es permis de désobéir et d'envoyer cette crétine pour me porter ton message débile. Si vous étiez restés à vos places, rien de tout ça ne ne serait produit, Hitsugaya.  
Sur ses mots, elle tourna les talons et s'en alla sans se retourner, ni faire attention aux shinigami qui se regroupaient autour d'eux, atterrés. Elle fendit leurs rangs et s'éloigna afin de se calmer plus loin.

Le groupe de shinigami regagna le Seireitei sans prononcer un mot. Les pertes subies face au hollow coupaient à tout le monde l'envie de discuter, même de la dispute entre Hitsugaya et Kizaka. Yorichiyô fit toute la route en compagnie de Gin et n'accorda même pas un regard à Tôshirô. Celui-ci fila à l'hôpital de la quatrième division dès leur arrivée tandis que Yorichiyô accompagnait Gin à la caserne de la cinquième. Ils firent leurs rapports à Aizen qui les laissa partir pour aller se reposer.

Yorichiyô ne daigna même pas se rendre à l'hôpital et retourna directement à la maison. Elle la trouva vide. Hitsugaya était certainement en train de tenir la main à sa stupide copine. A cette pensée, un telle rage saisit la jeune fille qu'elle se retint à grands peines de tout casser autour d'elle. Kira ne revint pas non plus pour le dîner. Il devait certainement être très occupé à tenir l'autre main de Hinamori, se dit-elle. Elle dîna seule et se rendit à la salle d'eau où elle put prendre un long bain délassant dans un calme relaxant comme elle n'en avait plus connu depuis longtemps. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et se coucha sans attendre le retour des deux autres.

Le lendemain, en revanche, elle ne put les éviter. Elle n'adressa pas la parole à Hitsugaya, qui arborait à présent un cocar aux magnifiques couleurs et plusieurs points de sutures au sourcil, mais elle sentait son regard furieux la suivre partout où elle allait. Elle ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention. En revanche, elle fut surprise que Kira refuse de lui parler. Mécontente, elle foudroya le blondinet d'un regard hargneux qui lui fit instantanément baisser la tête.

- Tu me fait la gueule, toi aussi, Kira, demanda-t-elle d'une voix menaçante.

- Euh, je ...  
Il n'en dit pas plus et garda les yeux baissés.

- Je vois, fit simplement Yorichiyô en prenant une gorgé de thé. Je ne te pensais pas stupide au point d'avaler tout ce qu'on te dit sans réfléchir.  
Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Enfin, bref. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'ai pu attendre de vous.  
Elle essuya ses lèvres sur une serviette et se leva.

- Tu n'es même pas venue à l'hôpital, reprocha Hitsugaya sans lever le nez de son bol.

- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un fasse le rapport au capitaine Aizen, puisque tu n'étais pas là pour t'en occuper, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec et tranchant.  
Une légère tinte roses apparut sur les joues de Hitsugaya mais Yorichiyô l'ignora.

- Hina va s'en sortir, informa-t-il.

- Dommage, fit Yorichiyô avec cruauté.  
Quand il leva les yeux vers elle, elle lui lança un sourire mauvais qui aurait fait pâlir Gin de jalousie. L'envie de lui faire mal était plus forte que tout. C'était un besoin irrationnel auquel elle ne pouvait résister. Il fallait qu'elle lui fasse mal, même si elle ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait. Un plaisir vengeur naquit dans son coeur lorsqu'elle vit son expression d'horreur. Elle leur adressa un petit signe de la main et s'en alla.

Une heure plus tard, cependant, c'est un Tôshirô remit de sa stupéfaction qui débarqua dans le bureau de fort mauvaise humeur. Aussitôt, les deux caractériels se sautèrent à la gorge échangeant des mots d'une rare violence. Leur réiatsu furieux se répercuta dans toute la division, attirant les shinigami alarmés. Morikawa, affolée, se précipita dans le bureau du capitaine et revint avec Gin. Le jeune homme les sépara, en envoyant Hitsugaya surveiller l'entraînement des recrues de l'année précédente et en envoyant Yorichiyô porter les rapports aux différentes divisions qui en avaient besoin. Les deux bellicistes ne se virent plus jusqu'au dîner.

Durant les trois jours suivants, pas un mot ne fut échangé entre les trois locataires restant à la maison et l'ambiance était loin d'être joyeuse. Un soir, Yorichiyô trouva Hitsugaya et Kira en compagnie de Abarai venu en visite. Pas un des trois ne lui accorda d'attention. Yorichiyô les ignora à son tour en se demandant combien d'abrutis au Seireitei pouvait croire les conneries débités par Hitsugaya. Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas eu de témoins pour dire à tout le monde que c'était le sois-disant génie que tout le monde adulait qui avait commis les erreurs ayant conduit à la blessure de son idiote de copine et non elle. A ce moment, elle haïssait Hitsugaya et Hinamori encore d'avantage qu'elle haïssait Aizen. Elle resta enfermée toute la soirée dans sa chambre et n'alla même pas dîner. Elle empaqueta toutes ses affaires dans ses malles et les déposa dans un coin de sa chambre, ne gardant que le nécessaire pour la nuit.

Le lendemain, elle quitta la maison sans prendre la peine de déjeuner avec les deux autres. Elle se rendit directement à la caserne de la cinquième division et, sans passer par son bureau, elle fonça directement au bureau d'Aizen. Le capitaine y était déjà et quand elle frappa à la porte, il la fit entrer presque tout de suite. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit Gin se redresser sur sa chaise et la regarder d'un air perplexe.

- Kizaka-chan, que me vaut l'honneur de recevoir ta visite de si bon matin? Commença Aizen.

- J'aimerai savoir si les quartiers du quatrième siège sont toujours libre, capitaine.  
Un instant Aizen sembla surpris.

- Oui, il le sont toujours. Pourquoi?

- Puis-je m'y installer dès aujourd'hui?  
Aizen cligna plusieurs fois des yeux derrière ses lunettes, l'air stupéfait. Yorichiyô songea que ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent et qu'elle risquait de ne jamais revoir une telle expression sur son visage.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en empêcherais, Kizaka-chan. Mais pourquoi, ça ne va plus avec tes camarades?

- Ce ne sont que des imbéciles, siffla-t-elle, furieuse.  
Aizen lui lança un regard perçant.

- Ah bon! Même ce cher Hitsugaya?  
Yorichiyô émit un sifflement de chat furieux.

- Surtout lui.  
Pendant un instant, Aizen sembla lutter farouchement pour empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur ses lèvres. Yorichiyô fronça les sourcils.

- Alors, votre petit couple est déjà terminé? Fit le capitaine innocemment.  
Yorichiyô ne fut pas dupe, mais elle n'en montra rien.

- Il n'y a jamais eu de couple, capitaine, soupira-t-elle. Juste une erreur d'interprétation de ma part. Il n'a d'yeux que pour cette idiote de Hinamori. Qu'il la garde.  
Cette fois Aizen ne put empêcher son sourire de faire surface.

- Tu peux t'installer dans tes quartiers quand tu veux, Kizaka-chan.

- Merci, capitaine, fit-elle en s'inclinant devant lui.  
Elle s'apprêtait à sortir quand Gin la rappela.

- Chiyô-chan, t'as manger ce matin?

- Non, vice-capitaine, répondit-elle en se souvenant qu'elle n'avait rien avalé depuis le déjeuner de la veille.

- Dans ce cas, viens prendre un bon petit-déjeuner avec moi.  
Il se leva et tous les deux quittèrent le bureau pour se rendre au réfectoire.

- Alors comme ça, ça ne va plus entre Hitsugaya et toi? Demanda Gin, tandis qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir.  
Le sérieux de son ton surpris la jeune fille.

- Plus tout tout, si tant est que quelque chose soit allé un jour entre lui et moi, soupira-t-elle.

- Tant mieux!  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Un bras solide se glissa autour de sa taille et elle se retrouva plaquée contre le corps de Gin, sa poitrine pressée contre le torse du jeune homme tandis que son bras l'enlaçait doucement mais fermement. Elle leva les yeux vers lui pour voir qu'il la regardait, les yeux grands ouverts. Son regard troublant brûlait de désir et d'autres choses que la jeune fille ne reconnue pas. Elle sentit son corps réagir à la proximité du jeune homme et son ventre se réchauffa agréablement. Une sensation encore inconnue s'empara d'elle à ce moment. Le désir?

- Vi ... vice-capitaine, bégaya-t-elle.  
Il posa doucement l'index de sa main libre sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

- Quand nous sommes tous les deux, je veux que tu m'appelles Gin.  
Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, elle se contenta de hocher la tête. Gin retira son doigt de ses lèvres et se pencha doucement vers elle. Son coeur se mit à cogner douloureusement dans sa poitrine quand elle comprit ce qu'il allait faire. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit les lèvres de Gin caresser les siennes doucement avant d'accentuer le contact. Il caressa la lèvre inférieur de la jeune femme de sa langue en une demande silencieuse qu'elle comprit aisément. Elle ouvrit les lèvres, laissant à Gin toute latitude pour approfondir le baiser, ce qu'il fit presque aussitôt. Tandis que leurs langues se cherchaient, Yorichiyô sentit la main libre de Gin caresser doucement dos et sa nuque. Ils rompirent le baiser pour reprendre leur souffle et se regardèrent un instant en souriant.

A ce moment des bruits retentirent derrière eux dans le couloir et un groupe de shinigami de la division déboucha d'une salle adjacente. Gin se redressa et lâcha Yorichiyô trop doucement pour attirer leur attention. Les shinigami les saluèrent en passant devant eux puis disparurent à l'autre bout du couloir. Gin se pencha à nouveau vers Yorichiyô mais cette fois elle le repoussa en posant la main sur son épaule. La magie du moment s'étant envolée, la réalité de ce qu'ils avaient fait la frappa. Elle songea à l'autre jeune femme qui ne méritait pas d'être ainsi trahie.

- Vice-capitaine, vous pensez à Matsumoto-san?  
Gin fronça les sourcils et une lueur de déception passa dans ses yeux. Il soupira.

- Dommage. Viens déjeuner.  
Elle lui emboîta le pas.

- Et je t'ai dit de m'appeler Gin.

- Euh, oui, Gin.  
Il lui lança un regard par dessus son épaule et lui sourit.

Ce jour là, Yorichiyô ne mit pas les pieds dans son bureau. Elle accompagna Gin à la dixième division où il devait délivrer un message d'Aizen au capitaine Kojima puis reçut l'autorisation de rester avec lui durant son entraînement de l'après midi. A sa déception, elle ne vit pas son bankai qu'il n'utilisa pas mais eut l'occasion de l'affronter et prit une raclée comme jamais elle en avait pris. Elle était loin de faire le poids face à lui, surtout en ce moment, pendant qu'il se préparait à passer son concours.

Dans l'après midi, des hommes de la cinquième division se rendirent à la maison afin de récupérer ses affaires et de les installer dans ses nouveaux quartiers. Yorichiyô n'eut même pas à rencontrer Hitsugaya ce jour là, ce qui lui fit du bien. Le soir elle dîna avec Gin et Aizen avant de se rendre dans ses quartiers. Elle passa la majeure partie de sa soirée à installer ses affaires dans ses nouveaux appartements. Les lieux n'étaient pas très différents des appartements qu'elle avait utilisé à son arrivée à la cinquième division. La chambre et la salle d'eau était plus grandes et plus confortables. Rien de plus. Mais après près de trois ans passés avec les autres, elle apprécia le calme et la solitude de sa chambre, choses dont elle n'avait pas jouit depuis longtemps.

D'abord, Tôshirô ne crut pas qu'elle avait véritablement déménagé. Il était persuadé qu'elle reviendrait à la maison après quelque jours de bouderie. C'était mal la connaître. Non seulement, elle ne revint pas, mais en plus elle l'ignora superbement, ne lui adressant la parole que quand c'était véritablement nécessaire. Il regrettait son comportement et commençait à s'inquiéter bien qu'il n'en montra rien. Il se serait bien excusé si sa stupide fierté ne l'en empêchait. De toute façon, Yorichiyô refusait de l'écouter et de rester en sa présence plus longtemps que nécessaire. Elle préférait même manger seule à une table du réfectoire plutôt que de se retrouver à nouveau avec lui. L'adolescent se rendit compte qu'elle était devenue inaccessible.

Le retour de Hinamori n'arrangea pas vraiment les choses. Yorichiyô fit comme si de rien n'était et ignora la brune aussi bien qu'elle ignorait son frère adoptif. Quand la brunette s'avança vers elle pour discuter de la situation, Yorichiyô ne lui laissa même pas le temps d'ouvrir le bec.

- C'est génial que tu soit rentrée, Hinamori, fit-elle d'une voix dégoulinant d'ironie blessante. Comme ça, le gamin et toi vous avez toute la maison pour faire ensemble ce que vous voulez faire.  
Hinamori devint si rouge qu'elle ressemblait à un gyrophare, Hitsugaya commença à râler mais Yorichiyô ne lui prêta aucune attention et s'éloigna dans le couloir en les laissant seuls.

--

Il s'écoula près d'un mois sans que rien ne change. Vers la fin de février, la cinquième division fut réquisitionnée pour une mission de plusieurs jours à Rukongai afin d'y éliminer une meute de hollow qui terrorisait un petite communauté rurale depuis plusieurs semaines. On ne pouvait pas dire que ça tombait bien. Une épidémie de grippe particulièrement virulente s'était abattue sur le Seireitei au mois de janvier et la majorité des divisions étaient complètement décimées. La cinquième ne faisait pas exception à cette règle. Toutefois, c'était l'une des moins touchée. Cependant, le choix d'officiers à envoyer à Rukongai était tellement restreint que le capitaine Aizen et le vice-capitaine Ichimaru furent obligés d'y aller eux aussi.

Toute la troupe sélectionnée, ce qui représentait une cinquantaine de shinigami, installa un camps en bordure de la foret qui servait de refuge à la meute de hollow. Une fois le camps installé, Aizen forma les équipes, Yorichiyô se retrouva avec Gin, et envoya des éclaireurs à la recherche des traces laissés par les hollow dans les parages. Des patrouilles furent instaurées afin de protéger le camps. Comme il se faisait tard, la première traque fut remise au lendemain et tout le monde regagna sa tente. Malheureusement, Yorichiyô devait partager la sienne avec Morikawa, ce qui ne la dérangeait pas vraiment, et avec Hinamori et là ça n'allait plus du tout.

Les quatre premiers jours se résumèrent à chercher les traces de hollow autour de leur tanières et à repérer les chemins qu'ils prenaient pour déterminer leurs habitudes. Yorichiyô et Gin s'appliquaient dans leurs tâches mais la jeune femme ne tarda pas à remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son équipier. Le jeune homme semblait traîner un peu et manquer de force. Son front était constamment humide et sa respiration sifflante. Deux petites tâches roses s'étalaient sur ses joues. Il semblait malade bien qu'il ne s'en plaignit pas. Son état, cependant, ne cessait de se dégrader. Il toussait et semblait éprouver de la difficulté à bouger mais il refusait d'en parler.

Il ne put cependant le cacher plus longtemps, le cinquième jour, alors qu'Aizen donnait ses ordres à ses équipes, Gin s'effondra inconscient sur le sol. Un instant la stupeur figea le groupe de shinigami. Yorichiyô fut la première à se ruer vers lui.

- Vice-capitaine?  
Elle le fit doucement rouler sur le dos et posa une main sur son front humide.

- Il est brûlant, fit-elle à l'adresse d'Aizen.  
Le capitaine sembla inquiet sans que Yorichiyô ne parvienne à déterminer s'il jouait la comédie ou non. Il s'agenouilla près de Gin et posa la main sur son front lui aussi.

- C'est certainement la grippe.  
Il se redressa l'air ennuyé.

- Je n'ai pas assez d'homme pour le renvoyer au Seireitei, il doit rester ici le temps que la quatrième division vienne le chercher. Kizaka-chan, je te le confis. Gin est trop faible pour se défendre tout seul, il ferait une proie facile pour les hollow. Tu dois le protéger. Veille bien sur lui.

- Oui, capitaine, je m'en charge.  
Tandis que Aizen regroupait ses troupes pour les envoyer à la chasse au hollow, Yorichiyô et deux des membres de la quatrième division, adjoint à leur mission, mirent Gin à l'abri du froid dans sa tente. Seule Yukari, qui faisait partie du contingent de la quatrième, resta avec Yorichiyô dans la tente. Elle lui ôtèrent son obi et son hakama afin qu'ils soit plus à l'aise et l'installèrent sous plusieurs couvertures dans son futon. Yukari examina soigneusement le malade.

- C'est la grippe, confirma-t-elle. Si on était au Seireitei ça ne poserait pas de problème. Il suffirait d'une dose de vaccin pour qu'il soit sur pieds en quelques jours, mais ici...  
Elle farfouilla dans sa besace posée près du futon.

- Aucun de nous n'a prévu d'emporter le vaccin pour cette mission. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est faire en sorte que son état ne s'aggrave pas trop jusqu'à ce qu'il soit ramené au Seireitei.

- D'accord.  
Yukari sortit de son sac des flacons de pilules et de potions que Yorichiyô ne connaissait pas. Elle en inspecta les étiquettes avant d'en poser deux sur le sol près du futon.

- Avec ça, ça devrait aller. Mais il ne faut pas que cette situation s'éternise trop.  
Les deux jeunes femmes s'organisèrent afin de veiller au mieux sur le malade. Aizen vint bientôt les prévenir qu'il avait envoyé un message au Seireitei et attendait la réponse. Les shinigami quittèrent le camp afin de partir chasser les hollow, laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules avec le malade.

Gin se réveilla un moment durant l'après midi ce qui permit à Yorichiyô de lui faire prendre les médicaments prescris par Yukari. Il remuait inconfortablement dans son futon mais n'avait pas assez de force pour se lever. Il mangea un peu bien qu'il n'ait pas d'appétit. Il se rendormit aussitôt.

Le soir, alors que les shinigami revenaient de leur chasse, Aizen revint prendre des nouvelles. Il annonça que la quatrième division ne pouvait venir chercher Gin avant deux jours. Ils étaient tous débordés par l'épidémie. Avant de quitter la tente, Aizen informa que deux des hollow avaient été tué durant l'après midi. Dans la soirée, Yorichiyô réveilla Gin pour le faire manger puis lui faire prendre ses médicaments après quoi elle le laissa se rendormir. Elle s'installa près de lui pour la nuit au cas où il se passerait quelque chose.

Le lendemain se déroula de la même façon. Gin ne semblait pas aller mieux mais son état n'empirait pas non plus. Il avait cependant du mal à respirer et Yorichiyô appela Yukari pour voir ce qu'elle pouvait faire. La jeune femme arriva rapidement et s'agenouilla auprès du malade.

- Je vois, fit-elle en l'examinant.  
Elle fouilla ensuite dans sa besace et en sortit un flacon contenant une sorte d'onguent que Yorichiyô ne connaissait pas. Elle en plaça un peu au fond d'un bol et sortit de la tente le temps d'aller chercher de l'eau bouillante. Elle en versa dans le bol qu'elle plaça près de l'oreiller de Gin.

- Les vapeurs vont l'aider à mieux respirer, tu va voir.  
Yorichiyô hocha la tête et se rendit compte que la forte odeur de menthe était à la fois entêtante et rafraîchissante. Quelques minutes plus tard, le malade semblait respirer plus facilement.

Yorichiyô ne quittait pas le chevet du malade. Elle veillait sur lui, lui faisait prendre ses médicaments et le faisait manger. Elle essuyait son front humide et veillait à ce qu'il reste au chaud. Tôshirô ne sembla pas apprécier ce genre d'attention mais la jeune femme ne lui accorda pas plus d''intérêt qu'auparavant. Elle se désintéressait même de la chasse aux hollow et des prouesses de ses camarades. La seule chose qui comptait pour elle, c'était Gin. C'est pour ça qu'elle fut à la fois soulagée et déçue de voir arriver le capitaine Unohana, assise sur sur la raie géante qui servait d'esprit à son zanpakutô. Elle se rendit auprès du malade et l'ausculta avant de confirmer le diagnostique. Aizen hocha simplement la tête.

- Je vais lui faire l'injection tout de suite, informa Unohana, mais il faudra tout de même le ramener au Seireitei. On ne peut pas le laisser ici, et il a besoin de repos pour se remettre.  
La femme capitaine s'occupa de pratiquer l'injection de vaccin avant de s'asseoir sur ses talons près du futon du malade.

- Quelqu'un s'est occupé du vice-capitaine avant mon arrivée? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, le lieutenant Kizaka et Aramaki-san.

- Les membres de la quatrième division ont tous été vaccinés dès le début de l'épidémie. Aramaki Yukari ne cours aucun risque de tomber malade, en revanche, il vaut mieux que Kizaka-san reçoive une injection, elle aussi, pour plus de sécurité.  
Aizen fit appeler Yorichiyô qui arriva rapidement. Le capitaine Unohana lui expliqua la situation et Yorichiyô accepta de se laisser vacciner.

- C'est bien, fit Unohana en rangeant son matériel. Mais je veux que vous rentriez avec nous. Le vaccin peut vous assommer pendant quelque temps. Mieux vaut que vous soyez à l'abri chez vous pendant ce temps.

- Euh, oui, capitaine.  
Gin fut préparé et enveloppé dans une couverture avant d'être installé sur le dos de la raie géante. Yorichiyô s'installa près de lui et plaça ses genoux sous la tête de Gin. Unohana s'assit en tailleur juste devant eux.

- Allons-y, Minazuki.  
La raie décolla et prit la direction du Seireitei. Yorichiyô ne fit pas vraiment attention au voyage. Elle gardait les yeux fixés sur Gin et faisait attention à ce qu'il ne tombe pas. Arrivée au Seireitei, Unohana demanda à son zanpakutô de se poser devant la porte où une équipe attendait pour emmener Gin chez lui. Yorichiyô les suivit. Gin fut installé dans sa chambre.

- Il sera sur pied d'ici quelques jours, assura Unohana. Mais d'ici là j'aimerai que vous acceptiez de veiller sur lui, lieutenant. A la quatrième division, nous somme tous débordés en ce moment. Nous ne pourrions accorder au vice-capitaine l'attention qu'il mérite.

- Sans problème, capitaine.  
Unohana la remercia et lui donna quelques conseils avant de s'en aller. Pendant un instant, Yorichiyô regarda Gin dormir puis elle se rendit chez elle pour prendre un bain et se changer.

Elle revint chez Gin un peu plus tard et vérifia qu'il dormait bien. Elle s'installa sur un fauteuil, placé dans un coin près du futon du malade, où elle somnola presque toute l'après midi. Quand elle ouvrit l'oeil, elle trouva Gin assis sur son futon avec une tasse de thé entre les mains. Elle se redressa dans son fauteuil et se frotta les yeux.

- Vous allez mieux, vice-capitaine.

- J'ai connu mieux, avoua-t-il. Tu veux du thé?

- Non merci.  
Elle se leva:

- Je vais aller vous chercher quelque chose à manger au réfectoire, vice-capitaine.

- Je n'ai pas très faim.

- Mais vous devez manger pour récupérer vos forces. Ne bougez pas, je reviens tout de suite.  
Elle se dirigea vers la porte.

- Chiyô-chan! Je t'ai demandé de m'appeler Gin, il me semble.  
Yorichiyô se retourna et le regarda un instant, l'air gêné.

- Oui, j'avais oublié. Pardon, Gin.  
Il lui lança un sourire qui la fit rougir. Elle lui répondit avant de s'en aller chercher le dîner.

Elle revint une vingtaine de minutes plus tard avec deux bentô et un bol de soupe miso pour Gin. Quand elle entra dans sa chambre elle le vit sortant de la salle d'eau, frileusement emmitouflé dans un yukata d'hiver et dans une veste d'intérieur, les cheveux enveloppés d'une serviette. Il s'assit dans son futon et remonta les couvertures sur ses jambes. Yorichiyô lui tendit la boite en bois laquée contenant son dîner et une paire de baguettes jetables. Elle retourna dans son fauteuil et ouvrit son propre repas. Gin n'avait rien avalé depuis le matin et, bien qu'il eut déclaré le contraire, il était affamé. Il vida la soupe agréablement chaude avant d'entamer le bentô.

- Tu restes ici, cette nuit? Demanda-t-il entre deux bouchées.

- Je crains que non, Gin.

- Dommage.  
Elle le regarda un instant avant de baisser les yeux sur son repas.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, l'état de Gin s'améliora considérablement et il fut sur pied au bout de trois jours. Toutefois, le capitaine Unohana lui avait donné une quinzaine de jours de convalescence pour qu'il se remette tranquillement. Yorichiyô passait le voir régulièrement pour veiller sur lui et le distraire un peu. Elle avait reçu des nouvelles de la mission au Rukongai. Il semblait que la chasse était plus compliquée que prévu, les hollow ayant la mauvaise habitude de changer chaque jour de tanière depuis que les shinigami les poursuivaient. D'après Aizen seule la moitié de la meute avait été trouvé et anéanti, ce qui laissait du travail à ses troupes. En l'absence de tous ses supérieurs, c'est Yorichiyô qui se retrouvait avec la responsabilité de la division sur les bras. Elle allait souvent demander conseils à Gin qui l'aidait dans sa tâche. Elle était fatiguée cependant, et le cinquième soir suivant leur retour, elle s'endormit chez lui alors qu'ils travaillaient sur un dossier particulièrement ardu. Gin l'observa dormir un moment, un doux sourire aux lèvres, avant de se rendre dans sa chambre et de dérouler le futon. Revenant dans la salle principale, il prit Yorichiyô dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre où il la déposa sur le futon avant de la couvrir avec la couette. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil et la regarda dormir jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille deux heures plus tard, un peu désorientée.

- Où je suis?

- Chez moi!  
Elle se tourna dans la direction de la voix et vit Gin, assis sur le fauteuil de la chambre, dans la semi obscurité.

- Tu t'es endormie pendant qu'on travaillait.

- Je suis désolée, Gin. Je suis fatiguée en ce moment. Je vais rentrer chez moi.  
Elle se leva vivement mais dans sa précipitation, elle bougea trop vite et le vertige la saisit. Elle tituba et perdit l'équilibre. Elle serait probablement tombée si des bras solides ne l'avaient rattrapé au dernier moment. Elle se retrouva une nouvelle fois plaquée contre le corps de Gin. Ses joues s'embrasèrent instantanément et elle se félicita qu'il fasse sombre, ça lui permit de le cacher. Du moins, le pensa-t-elle, car le sourire amusé sur les lèvres de Gin la fit douter de cette hypothèse. Au bout de quelques secondes, cependant, elle fronça les sourcils.

- Tu peux me lâcher maintenant.

- Non, souffla Gin à son oreille en l'enlaçant plus étroitement. Maintenant que je te tiens, j'ai l'intention d'en profiter.  
Elle frissonna au son de sa voix sensuelle et veloutée. Quand il se baisa pour l'embrasser, elle ne se déroba pas et lui rendit le baiser avec une fougue qui attisa le désir du jeune homme. Une douloureuse érection naquit dans son hakama. Yorichiyô s'en rendit compte et son corps répondit instantanément. Sa respiration s'accéléra et une chaleur agréable monta dans son ventre.

Quittant la bouche de Yorichiyô, les lèvres de Gin descendirent lentement le long de son cou jusqu'au creux de son épaule. Elle frissonna de plaisir. Les mains de Gin glissèrent doucement le long de sa colonne vertébrale et s'aventurèrent à l'intérieur du kimono de la jeune femme. Elle gémit presque silencieusement quand l'une des mains de Gin caressa doucement son sein gauche. Personne ne l'avait jamais touché de cette manière, avec cette douceur et cette sensualité. C'était si agréable qu'elle en oublia tout le reste. Elle s'abandonna aux mains expertes du jeune homme sans penser que ce qu'ils faisaient pouvait blesser Rangiku et Tôshirô, et sans penser aux conséquences que ça pouvait avoir pour eux deux. La seule chose qui comptait pour le moment, c'était eux.

La main libre de Gin glissa le long de la taille de Yorichiyô et se saisit de l'extrémité de son obi. Ses doigts jouèrent un instant avec le morceau de tissus soyeux tandis qu'il embrassait à nouveau Yorichiyô. Il tira sur le obi, assez fort pour le dénouer et le faire glisser le long de la taille de la jeune femme tel un serpent lascif. Yorichiyô ne broncha pas, elle regarda sa ceinture tomber en petit tas sur le sol. D'un geste habille, Gin dénoua les lanières qui retenaient encore le hakama sur les hanches de Yorichiyô et laissa le vêtement tomber au sol, dévoilant les jambes nues de la jeune femme. La veste de son kimono s'ouvrit, révélant sa poitrine et ses sous-vêtements noirs. Embrassant Yorichiyô, Gin fit remonter ses mains le long de son corps en un lent et doux ballet de caresses, jusqu'à ses épaules. Il repoussa lentement la veste et la fit tomber des épaules de la jeune femme. Elle ne fit rien pour la retenir, laissant les manches libérer ses bras, avant de lever les mains pour les poser sur le torse de Gin.

Gin fit courir sa langue le long de la mâchoire de la jeune femme avant de lui mordiller sensuellement le lobe de l'oreille tandis que ses longs doigts habilles cherchaient à dénouer ce qui lui servait de soutient-gorge. Le vêtement ne tarda pas à rendre les armes, libérant la poitrine de Yorichiyô. Gin sourit en voyant les seins ronds et fermes de la jeune femme. Il plongea aussitôt vers eux et couvrit la poitrine offerte de petits baisers qui chatouillèrent agréablement la peau satinée de Yorichiyô. Elle frissonna. Il donna quelques coups de langue sur l'un des mamelons durcis avant de le happer entre ses lèvres et de le téter goulûment. Yorichiyô lâcha un gémissement et serra Gin contre elle, glissant une main dans ses cheveux soyeux pour le plaquer contre sa poitrine.

Le désir qui montait en elle obscurcissait son esprit. Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle faisait elle baissa les mains le long des flancs de Gin et chercha le noeud de son obi. L'une de ses mains trouva accidentellement l'érection du jeune homme et frotta le long de la verge tendue, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Amusée par sa réaction, Yorichiyô caressa plusieurs fois le sexe dur, douloureusement gonflé, arrachant chaque fois un gémissement au jeune homme.

- Aaah, Chiyô-chan, gémit Gin avec langueur. Si tu continue comme ça, je pourrai jamais me retenir.  
Il ponctua chaque phrase de petits baisers déposés sur la bouche, dans le cou et sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. D'un geste, il prit l'une des mains de Yorichiyô dans la sienne et la posa sur le noeud de son obi en susurrant sensuellement dans son oreille.

- Déshabilles moi.  
Yorichiyô obtempéra immédiatement. Elle dénoua le obi et l'abandonna au sol avant de détacher les lanières du hakama. Ses mains maladroites durent s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises avant de parvenir à faire tomber le hakama au sol. Gin sourit devant sa maladresse et sa timidité, traduisant son inexpérience. D'un haussement d'épaule il fit tomber sa veste au sol. Yorichiyô admira un instant son torse finement et parfaitement musclé La marque de la fusion était bien visible sur son épaule ainsi que sa cicatrice en forme de coup de griffe. Elle passa doucement les doigts sur la marque avant d'y déposer un timide baiser.

D'un geste doux, Gin allongea Yorichiyô sur le futon et s'installa près d'elle. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille qui lui répondit fiévreusement. Les mains du jeune homme se promenaient sur le corps de Yorichiyô qui frissonnait de plaisir sous ses caresses. Tandis que leurs lèvres étaient toujours scellées en un baiser langoureux, les mains de Gin glissèrent le longs des hanches de la jeune fille et trouvèrent sa petite culotte. Les doigts du jeune homme se glissèrent à l'intérieur du vêtement. Yorichiyô sursauta lorsque les doigts longs et fins effleurèrent sa toison avant s'immiscer entre les lèvres de son sexe avide. Elle se cambra en hoquetant lorsque les doigts de Gin trouvèrent son intimité et le point le plus sensible de son anatomie. Gin fit courir plusieurs fois ses doigts à cet endroit, recevant la réponse attendue. Yorichiyô gémit de plaisir. Sa respiration devint plus rapide et elle commença a haleter tandis qu'une sensation incroyable se répandait dans son corps. Instinctivement, elle écarta d'avantage les cuisse pour donner à son amant plus de place. Gin ne put retenir un sourire en la voyant répondre aussi docilement à ses stimulations. De sa main libre, il retira doucement le sous vêtement qui le gênait. Yorichiyô l'envoya à l'autre bout de la chambre d'un rond de jambe.

Elle était complètement nue devant lui à présent et cette idée la fit rougir. Elle eut du mal à ne pas se cacher derrière ses bras. Ça fit sourire son amant. Pour l'aider à se concentrer sur autre chose, Gin se pencha et l'embrassa fougueusement, tout en continuant à la caresser, faisant taire momentanément les gémissements et grognements de la jeune femme. Délaissant la bouche de son amante, Gin descendit lentement le long de son cou pour s'attarder un instant sur sa poitrine. Il titilla l'un de ses mamelon du bout de langue tandis que la jeune femme soupirait bruyamment. La peau de Yorichiyô était douce et salée, agréable, sensuelle. Et elle répondait si bien à la moindre de ses caresses. C'était un plaisir.

Il descendit le long de son ventre, égrainant des petits baisers jusqu'à son nombril. Elle gémit quand elle sentit la langue de son amant décrire des petits cercles autour de son nombril avant de se glisser à l'intérieur. Gin s'amusa ainsi pendant un instant, l'écoutant hoqueter à chaque fois qu'il introduisait sa langue dans le petit trou. Amusé, il se redressa et lui lança un petit sourire avant de retourner vers son corps. Il déposa trois petits baisers au dessus de sa toison blonde avant d'écarter doucement les cuisses de la jeune fille de ses mains. Il plongea vers son intimité offerte.

- Aaaah, Gin! S'écria Yorichiyô au premier coup de langue.  
Son corps tout entier se cambra, tandis qu'une vague électrisante de plaisir le traversait. Elle glissa une main dans les cheveux de son amant. Son autre poing se serrait convulsivement sur les draps et elle se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Chaque coup de langue faisait naître en elle des vagues de plaisir de plus en plus forte. Gin se redressa au dessus d'elle et la regarda avec un petit sourire. Occupée à reprendre son souffle, elle le regarda se débarrasser de son fundoshi d'un geste habile. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsque son regard se posa sur le sexe dressé de son amant. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et elle déglutie difficilement. Sa réaction amusa Gin. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il rompit le baiser pour murmurer à son oreille:

- Tu peux toucher si tu veux.  
Doucement, il prit la main de la jeune femme et la posa sur son érection avant de lui montrer comment caresser la verge tendue sans lui faire mal. D'abord hésitante, Yorichiyô ne tarda pas à prendre plus d'assurance et la caresse se plus ferme et plus sensuelle. Gin émit un grognement et rejeta la tête en arrière.

- Aaaaah! Chiyô! Grogna le jeune homme d'une voix rauque.  
Il interrompit bientôt les caresse en prenant la main de Yorichiyô entre les siennes puis s'étendit à coté d'elle, dressé sur un coude.

- C'est ta première fois? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle.  
Elle hocha lentement la tête en rougissant. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Gin.

- Dans ce cas, je vais faire attention à être doux, promit-il.  
Yorichiyô déglutit en le regardant dans les yeux. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Détends-toi. La douleur sera moins importante si tu te détends.  
Elle hocha la tête.

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.  
Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres et d'un geste doux, écarta les cuisses de la jeune femme avant de se placer entre elles. Elle sentit l'érection du jeune homme frotter contre sa cuisse. Son coeur battait à tout rompre. Elle se sentait à la fois excitée et effrayée par ce qui aller se passer. Gin lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

- Prête?  
Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, elle hocha la tête. Gin l'embrassa avant de pousser pour entrer en elle. Un instant, Yorichiyô sentit le gland faire pression contre son intimité avant de s'introduire en elle, versant sur les draps le sang de sa virginité. La douleur qui la traversa la fit crier. Gin s'arrêta, un instant, le temps de permettre à la jeune femme de s'habituer à sa présence en elle.

- Détends-toi, conseilla-t-il.  
Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Yorichiyô. Gin l'embrassa tendrement et essuya ses larmes de ses doigts. Pour l'aider à se détendre, il embrassa sa poitrine et commença à titiller l'un de ses mamelon de sa langue tandis qu'il massait doucement son autre sein de sa main droite. Yorichiyô émit un gémissement, signe que sa ruse fonctionnait et qu'elle se détendait. Il s'enfonça plus profondément en elle, la faisant crier de nouveau. Il était surpris de constater à quel point la jeune femme était étroite mais confortable. La pression qui enserrait son sexe de toute part était si agréable et excitante qu'il dut se retenir à grands peines afin de ne pas commencer à aller et venir tout de suite en elle. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Il voulait que ce moment soit aussi agréable pour elle qu'il l'était pour lui. Il voulait lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à sa morphologie. Il continua donc à la distraire jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détende complètement.

- Ça va mieux? Demanda-t-il.  
Yorichiyô, le souffle court, les yeux brillants de larmes, se contenta de hocher la tête. Gin déposa un baiser sensuel sur ses lèvre et commença à bouger. Il se retira lentement avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau en elle. La jeune femme gémit autant de douleur que de plaisir. Gin commença à aller et venir en elle, lentement d'abord, pour ne pas la brusquer. Yorichiyô soupirait et gémissait, le souffle saccadé. Doucement, naturellement, la vitesse des mouvements de Gin s'accéléra et les soupirs de Yorichiyô se muèrent en gémissements de plus en plus bruyants. La douleur laissa sa place à une sensation incroyablement puissante qui la traversait comme une marée dont chaque vague lui apportait un plaisir si intense qu'elle croyait défaillir. Les mains de Gin caressaient son corps, ses lèvres chatouillaient sa peau, déposant des petits baisers à chaque endroit qu'il pouvait atteindre. Les mains de Yorichiyô caressaient le dos de son amant, son visage niché au creux de son épaule tandis qu'elle embrassait et mordillait sa peau, tour à tour. Leurs cris et leurs gémissements raisonnaient dans la chambre.

- Aah, Gin, c'est ...  
Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. A ce moment, l'orgasme l'emporta avec une telle violence que son corps se cambra brutalement et son gémissement se mua en un hurlement de plaisir. Gin ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. Il se répandit en elle avec un long gémissement de plaisir. En sentant la substance crémeuse jaillir en elle, Yorichiyô resserra son étreinte sur son amant. Après quelques vas et viens supplémentaires, Gin s'immobilisa et se retira doucement de sa maîtresse avant de s'effondrer sur le matelas, près d'elle. Pendant un instant, ils restèrent immobiles et silencieux, occupés à reprendre leur souffle et à se remettre de leurs émotions. Après quelques minutes, Gin tira la couette sur leurs corps trempés de sueur pour les protéger du froid qui commençait à se faire sentir. Il prit Yorichiyô dans ses bras et celle-ci se blottie frileusement contre lui. Leurs corps nus se réchauffèrent mutuellement très agréablement.

- Gin, nous ...

- Chut, fit-il en posant un index sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Je sais. On verra ça demain. Pour le moment, dors.  
Elle hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Confortablement installée dans les bras de Gin, il lui était si facile d'oublier tout le reste. Son amant déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et se pelotonna contre elle. Tous les deux s'endormir rapidement dans les bras de l'autre.

Quand Yorichiyô se réveilla le lendemain, son esprit était encore embrumé et elle ne se souvint pas tout de suite qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre de Gin. Il lui fallut quelque minutes pour que son esprit s'éclaircisse. Un peu stupéfaite de ne pas reconnaître sa chambre, elle se redressa et s'assit sur le futon. La douleur lancinante qui se réveilla dans son ventre à ce moment, lui rappela soudain ce qui s'était passé la veille. Elle rougit instantanément. Elle se tourna vers Gin qui semblait dormir. Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et se prépara à se lever. A ce moment, deux bras solides s'enroulèrent autour d'elle et elle sentit un corps chaud et accueillant se presser contre elle.

- Tu comptes m'abandonner sans un mot? Demanda Gin à son oreille.

- Il faut que j'aille travailler. La division à besoin de moi.  
Gin sourit à cet argument aisément réfutable.

- La division a déjà fonctionnée des années sans capitaine ni vice-capitaine. Elle peut se passer de toi une journée. Rendors toi.

- Mais, Gin, il faut que j'y aille.

- Tu enverras un message tout à l'heure pour dire que tu ne te sens pas bien.  
Il se recoucha et l'attira contre lui, remontant la couette sur eux deux. Yorichiyô se laissa faire et s'installa contre lui en soupirant d'aise.

- Gin? Que va-t-il se passer maintenant? Pour Rangiku? Pour Tôshirô? Et pour nous?

- Je ne sais pas, a voua-t-il. Je n'ai pas pensé jusque là. Laissons les choses venir, on avisera le moment venu.

- Mais, nous les avons trahis, protesta Yorichiyô.  
Gin lui adressa un petit sourire un peu moqueur.

- Ce ne sera le cas que s'ils le découvrent.  
Yorichiyô songea qu'avec ce genre d'arguments, ils pouvait aller loin.

- Profitons de ce que nous avons maintenant, on verra plus tard pour le reste, conseilla Gin.  
Elle hocha la tête. Elle devait avouer que cette réponse lui plaisait, même si elle essayait d'éloigner cette idée de son esprit. Cependant, cette idée agréable fut la plus forte. Yorichiyô se cala confortablement contre Gin et ferma les yeux. Elle se rendormit en quelques minutes.

--

Yorichiyô ne quitta Gin que deux jours plus tard, pour se rendre à la réunion des capitaines programmée par Yamamoto. Bien que n'étant que quatrième siège, elle était responsable de la division jusqu'au retour d'Aizen ou à la fin de la convalescence de Gin. Elle se rendit donc à la première division où son entrée dans la salle de réunion ne passa pas inaperçue. Yamamoto la regarda un instant en silence tandis qu'elle prenait la place habituellement réservée à Aizen.

- Qui êtes vous et que faites vous là, demanda-t-il soudain.  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

- Kizaka Yorichiyô, quatrième siège de la cinquième division, répondit-elle. Je remplace le capitaine Aizen et le vice capitaine Ichimaru durant leurs absences.  
Le vieux haussa un sourcil et la fixa d'un oeil à demi ouvert.

- Le capitaine Aizen est toujours au Rukongai, mais le capitaine Ichimaru est rentré, non?

- Oui, commandant, mais il est actuellement en convalescence pour se rétablir d'une grippe.

- Saleté d'épidémie, fit Kyoraku en replaçant son chapeau sur sa tête.  
Lui aussi avait été malade. Il avait d'ailleurs troqué son habituel kimono rose contre un manteau bleu qui n'avait rien à lui envier.

La réunion commença sans autre délai. Yorichiyô trouva ça extrêmement ennuyeux. La majorité des capitaines semblait s'écouter parler s'accorder bien plus d'importance qu'ils en avaient. Lorsque ce fut à son tour de parler, Yorichiyô tira de son kimono les notes qu'elle avait pris pour penser à tout. Visiblement, Soi Fon trouva ça très amusant, mais la jeune fille décida de ne lui accorder aucune attention. Elle exposa rapidement ses remarques devant tout le monde, nullement intimidée. Quand elle eut fini, Yamamoto lui fit savoir qu'il transmettrait ses réponses à Aizen et Yorichiyô s'inclina bien qu'elle en fut furieuse. C'était comme si elle ne comptait pas. Personne ne la prendrait jamais plus pour quantité négligeable une fois qu'elle serait la vice-capitaine de la troisième division. Elle en faisait le serment.

La parole passa à Ginrei Kuchiki qui annonça sa retraite prochaine. Étant donné que ça ne surprit personne, Yorichiyô en déduisit que ce devait être un sujet déjà largement discuté paris les capitaines.

- Mon petit fils, Byakuya me succédera à la tête de la division. Il a déjà obtenu le soutient des capitaine Kyoraku, Ukitake et Kojima.

- C'est suffisant, admit Yamamoto, et je lui apporte mon soutient moi aussi.  
Yorichiyô fronça les sourcils.

- Excusez moi, vous dites que le vice-capitaine Kuchiki va devenir capitaine sans passer l'examen?  
Tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Certains comme Komomura et Soi Fon semblaient outrés qu'elle ose se faire entendre de la sorte.

- Tu te prends pour qui, toi, la pièce rajoutée, aboya la frigide avec son amabilité habituelle.  
Yorichiyô lui lança un regard glacial.

- Je me demandais juste pourquoi le vice-capitaine Ichimaru travaillait si dur depuis des mois pour l'examen des capitaines alors que le vice -capitaine Kuchiki ne le passe pas.

- Mais tu te prends pour qui? Tonna Soi Fon.

_"Pour celle qui va regarder Bagaran te démembrer pièce par pièce avec le plus grand plaisir,_ songea la jeune fille en lui lançant un regard haineux. _Et je ne prendrai même pas la peine de lever le petit doigt pour l'empêcher._

- Ça suffit, intervint Ginrei Kuchiki.  
Il se tourna vers Yorichiyô.

- Il y a plusieurs façon de devenir capitaine, passer l'examen en est une, expliqua-t-il. Un candidat peut aussi devenir capitaine s'il reçoit suffisamment de soutient de la part des capitaines déjà en place.

- Oh, je comprends, fit Yorichiyô en se forçant de paraître polie. Le vice-capitaine n'a pas assez d'appui parmi vous, c'est ça?  
Kuchiki hocha lentement la tête.

- Seul Sosuke le soutiens, annonça-t-il.  
Ce fut au tour de Yorichiyô de hocher la tête.

- Je comprends, merci pour vos explications, capitaine Kuchiki.  
Elle se força à s'incliner devant lui, mais au fond d'elle la colère bouillonnait comme un ouragan furieux. Les nobles et leurs passe-droits. C'était écoeurant. Ce Kuchiki allait avoir sans faire aucun effort, ce que Gin s'acharnait à obtenir en travaillant aussi durement depuis des mois. Elle nota que les capitaines ayant supportés Byakuya étaient nobles eux-même, ou s'approchaient de la chambre des 46, tenue par des nobles, comme Yamamoto. C'était beau de commencer la vie en profitant des relations de sa famille. Enfin ses belles relations n'empêcheraient pas Aizen d'éventrer le noble durant la bataille du Seireitei. Yorichiyô n'était pas certaine qu'elle essaierait de l'empêcher.

Et un Kuchiki de moins!

La réunion continua sans que Yorichiyô se fasse à nouveau remarquer. Elle écoutait attentivement ce que le autres disaient mais elle s'ennuyait fermement. Elle ne fut pas fâchée que ça se termine enfin. Elle discuta un moment avec Unohana qui demandait des nouvelles de Gin et avec Ukitake qui semblait toujours content de la voir. Il lui donna des nouvelles de son filleul qu'elle n'avait pas pu voir depuis un moment. Elle retourna ensuite à la caserne sans prêter attention à Soi Fon qui lui lançait un regard meurtrier.

Elle regagna le bureau de Aizen qu'elle occupait le temps de l'absence du capitaine et trouva, posé sur le premier dossier de la pile, un petit mot qui lui était destiné. Elle le prit et le tourna un instant entre ses doigts. Il était plié en quatre et portait sur le dessus l'inscription:

_"Kizaka Yorichiyô, capitaine de la cinquième division "_

Yorichiyô poussa un soupir mi amusé, mi irrité.

- Gin, tu exagères! Si quelqu'un tombait là dessus?  
Elle ouvrit le papier et put lire le message:

_"Rejoins moi à la fin de ton service, je t'attends. On pourra dîner ensemble. Il me reste encore de la confiture de haricots rouge "_

Yorichiyô rougit instantanément à cette évocation. Jusqu'à la nuit précédente, elle ignorait qu'on pouvait utiliser la confiture de cette façon. Elle avait trouvé ça bien plus agréable et amusant qu'une tartine. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer que ce qu'ils faisaient n'était pas correcte. Elle avait décidé de ne plus attendre Hitsugaya mais elle se sentait quand même mal vis à vis de Rangiku et elle estimait que la blonde n'avait pas à être trahit de cette manière. Il fallait qu'elle mette un terme à sa liaison avec Gin même si il lui en coûtait. Elle ne cessait de penser à ce qu'elle dirait à Gin pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils devaient se séparer, sans le faire souffrir et sans lui donner l'impression de l'abandonner. Elle eut du mal à se concentrer sur son travail.

Le soir, elle monta rejoindre Gin dans ses appartements. Elle frappa discrètement à la porte et Gin vint lui ouvrir. Il avait congédié sa domestique comme à chaque fois qu'il invitait Yorichiyô à le rejoindre. Le jeune homme l'accueillit en la saisissant par la taille et en l'attirant contre lui. Il déposa un baiser langoureux sur les lèvres de la jeune femme tandis que ses mains commençaient à caresser suggestivement ses fesses. Yorichiyô eut un mal de chien à se convaincre de le repousser.

- Gin, nous devons parler, fit-elle en s'éloignant de lui.  
Il posa doucement un indexe sur ses lèvres.

- Chut! Je sais ce que tu veux me dire, murmura-t-il. Tu veux qu'on arrête de se voir, c'est ça?  
Yorichiyô ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui facilite ainsi les choses.

- Oui, avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête. Je pense que nous ne devons plus nous voir comme nous le faisons. Mais comprends moi bien, c'est la décision la plus difficile que j'ai eu à prendre dans ma vie.  
Elle posa la tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme.

- Je t'aime Gin, mais je ne parviens pas à savoir si je t'aime comme on aime un amant ou si je t'aime comme on aime un ami, presque un frère. Tout s'embrouille dans ma tête quand j'y pense. Mais je suis certaine d'une chose: Matsumoto ne mérite pas qu'on la trahisse ainsi. Elle t'aime, elle aussi. Mais elle, elle t'aime réellement comme un amant, et vous le savez tous les deux.  
Gin resserra son étreinte sur la taille de la jeune femme et la plaqua contre lui.

- Je savais que tu me dirais ça, avoua-t-il. Je te connais bien, Chiyô-chan et je sais que tu es loyale et juste. Je savais bien que tu n'aimerais pas l'idée de tromper Rangiku de cette manière mais je ne voulais pas y penser. La vérité, c'est que je vous aime toutes les deux de la même façon et que je serai bien incapable de choisir entre vous. Comme je suis un lâche, je voulais que ce soit toi, ou Ran, qui fasses ce choix pour moi. Je suis soulagé que ce soit fait, mais souviens toi. Si tu changes d'avis, à quel moment que ce soit, je serai toujours là, tu pourras venir me trouver quand tu voudras. Je ne te forcerai pas la main et si tu dois revenir vers moi, ce sera ta décision uniquement.  
Il la repoussa doucement pour regarder son visage et vit qu'elle pleurait. Il se baissa lentement et lui donna le plus merveilleux baiser qu'elle eut jamais reçu.

- Je voudrai simplement une chose, ajouta-t-il.  
Elle le regarda de ses yeux brillants de larmes.

- Je veux que cette nuit encore, tu sois à moi seul. Je veux goûter à ton corps une dernière fois. Et demain, nous ne serons plus que des amis, promit.  
Yorichiyô savait qu'elle aurait dû refuser, mais une force invisible la poussait vers lui. Elle hocha lentement la tête et le laissa la porter vers la chambre sans opposer de résistance.

Cette nuit là, ils firent l'amour longuement et passionnément, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps n'en puissent plus et s'effondrent d'épuisement dans le futon. Le désir, la passion et le plaisir qu'ils éprouvèrent furent si intenses qu'aucun d'eux ne pensait pouvoir en éprouver de tel à nouveau. C'est épuisés et satisfaits qu'ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre en sachant que le lendemain, tout serait fini. Pourtant aucun d'eux n'était triste.

--

L'équipe partie en mission avec Aizen revint trois jours plus tard. Yorichiyô fut contente de lui rendre le commandement de la division, même si il lui fit des compliments sur la façon dont elle avait géré les affaires courantes. Gin reprit ses fonctions et son entraînement à l'issue de sa convalescence. Il semblait particulièrement remonté et quand il s'entraînait, son reiatsu raisonnait avec une férocité incroyable dans toute la caserne, parfois même au delà. Yorichiyô devinait que c'était la nouvelle de la promotion de Byakuya, facilitée par ses relations, qui avait du mal à passer.

Yorichiyô et Gin cessèrent de se voir en secret. La jeune femme ne se sentait pas particulièrement à l'aise en compagnie de Matsumoto. Toutefois, elle avait suffisamment de maîtrise de soi pour faire comme si de rien n'était quand elle rencontrait la blonde. Gin ne lui en voulait pas et leurs relations restaient amicales et agréables. Chacun d'eux découvrit avec surprise qu'il pouvait se confier à l'autre en toute confiance et une profonde amitié, doublée d'un respect mutuel, ne tarda pas à naître en eux. Ils étaient très complices et formaient une équipe qui n'avait pas d'égal dans tout le Gotei. Beaucoup de monde, autour d'eux, se posaient des questions concernant leurs relations mais ils se refusaient l'un et l'autre à répondre, laissant planer un doute qui ne tarda pas à faire leur réputation. Rangiku s'en inquiéta durant un moment, mais elle ne remarqua pas dans leur attitude d'indice lui permettant d'affirmer qu'ils avaient une liaison. Au bout de quelques semaines, elle finit par se rassurer et accepter leur amitié de bon coeur, même si elle s'en sentait parfis exclue.

Dans le même temps, les relations de Yorichiyô avec Hitsugaya et Hinamori ne s'amélioraient guère. Yorichiyô continuait à les éviter autant que possible même si Hitsugaya semblait vouloir lui courir après. Son manège agaçait prodigieusement la jeune femme qui en avait assez de tomber sur lui à chaque fois qu'elle faisait trois pas dans les couloirs. Elle n'avait pas de temps à lui consacrer, elle s'entraînait toujours pour devenir la vice-capitaine de la troisième division. Un jour, où elle était particulièrement agacée, une dispute qui explosa entre eux dans un couloir. L'incident fut largement discuté par toute la cinquième division pendant plusieurs jours. Ça eut au moins le mérite de calmer Hitsugaya qui cessa de suivre Yorichiyô partout où elle allait.

Les semaines suivantes s'écoulèrent à toute vitesse, et un matin du mois de juin, Gin ne se montra pas au bureau de la cinquième caserne. Dans quelques heures, il passerait l'examen des capitaines et voulait être seul jusque là. Il fit une longue marche dans la ville, essayant d'éloigner le stress de ses pensées. Il savait que Yorichiyô lui faisait confiance, elle lui avait déjà dit qu'il réussirait l'examen en lui montrant une telle confiance, qu'il en fut rassuré. Toutefois, maintenant que l'échéance approchait, il sentait la nervosité le gagner. Perdu dans ses pensées, il faillit arriver en retard à l'épreuve écrite de la matinée, et c'est un Yamamoto agacé qui l'accueillit à la première division. Il s'installa au bureau qu'on lui désigna et jeta un coup d'oeil au sujet. Un sourire confiant se dessina sur ses lèvres au moment où il se saisissait d'un pinceau pour répondre au questionnaire.

Yorichiyô essaya de d'occuper sa journée comme elle pouvait, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur son travail. Bien qu'elle sache parfaitement que Gin allait réussir l'examen et devenir le capitaine de la troisième division, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveuse. Elle comptait les heures restant avant l'examen. Gin lui avait dit que l'épreuve écrite avait lieu à neuf heures pile et l'épreuve pratique au cours de laquelle il devait faire la démonstration de son bankai, à quatorze heures. Elle aurait bien voulu y assister mais c'était interdit. Seuls les juges avaient le droit d'y assister. Même Aizen n'y fut pas invité. Tout ce que Yorichiyô pouvait faire c'était tuer le temps et espérer que tout se passe bien.

A midi, elle ne parvint pas à avaler quoi que ce soit. Elle était encore plus nerveuse que si c'était elle qui passait l'examen. Elle profita de la pause pour sortir faire un tour dans les environs de la caserne et ne réalisa pas que les minutes filaient tandis qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées. Elle revint vers la caserne lorsqu'elle entendit le gong sonner deux heures.

Avant qu'elle ait pu parcourir la moitié du chemin de retour, le ciel s'assombrit soudainement et d'énormes nuages noirs et menaçants s'amoncelèrent dans un ciel pourtant radieux une minute auparavant. Gin faisait démonstration de son bankai. Elle ne l'avait vu que dans le manga mais il était déjà impressionnant comme ça. Elle regretta de ne pas pouvoir le voir. Il allait lui falloir attendre encore quarante ans avant d'avoir la chance de le voir à nouveau.

D'immenses éclairs d'argent traversaient de part en part le ciel du Seireitei quand elle arriva à la caserne. Elle trouva le capitaine Aizen debout sur l'engawa, une tasse de thé à la main. Il regardait dans la direction de la caserne de la première division où se déroulaient l'examen de Gin. Des éclairs argentés fusaient dans tous les sens depuis la terre. Hinamori se tenait timidement derrière lui, l'air terrifiée. Même Hitsugaya ne semblait pas à son aise.

- Quel drôle d'orage, capitaine, fit la brunette. Je n'en avais jamais vu comme ça. C'est tellement effrayant.  
A ce moment, un impressionnant éclair pourvu de multiples ramures traversa le ciel au dessus d'eux en partant dans plusieurs directions à la fois. Un grondement assourdissant vit vibrer tout le bâtiment derrière eux. Hinamori se jeta au sol en hurlant, les mains plaquées sur les oreilles.

- Cet orage n'est pas naturel, fit Hitsugaya qui semblait un peu ébranlé.

- C'est le bankai du vice-capitaine Ichimaru, fit Yorichiyô sans le regarder.

- En effet, confirma Aizen. Comment le sais-tu?  
Yorichiyô se rendit compte qu'elle avait un bourde.

- Il m'en a parlé. Et c'est l'heure à laquelle il doit passer l'épreuve pratique.  
Le capitaine hocha la tête.

L'orage dura près d'une demi heure et alarma tout le Seireitei. De nombreux shinigami quittèrent leurs casernes pour observer le phénomène. Il régna un air de panique durant une grande partie de l'après midi. Quand Gin revint à la caserne, il était épuisé mais content de sa démonstration. Aizen lui accorda le reste de l'après midi pour se reposer et il remonta chez lui.

Les résultats de l'examen arrivèrent une quinzaine de jours plus tard et firent le tour du Seireitei avant que Gin ait eu le temps de prononcer les mots "Capitaine Ichimaru". Il avait en effet obtenu les meilleurs résultats jamais vu à cet examen. Un pied de nez envers les Kuchiki et leurs relations, en quelque sorte. Gin était content de lui et attendait avec impatience la confirmation de sa nomination à la troisième division. Elle arriva dans le courant du mois de juillet en même temps que l'annonce de la promotion de Byakuya Kuchiki au rang de capitaine de la sixième division. Dés que la nouvelle fut officielle, la cinquième division organisa une fête pour la promotion du vice-capitaine. Aizen donna son accord et la fête fut prévue pour la veille du départ définitif de Gin, le premier septembre. En attendant cette date, il restait le vice capitaine de la cinquième division.

Malheureusement, le mois d'août fut endeuillé par la mort en service du vice-capitaine de la dixième division apprécié par beaucoup de monde au Seireitei. Ses funérailles virent un véritable défilé d'officiers et de shinigami sans rang comme on en voyait rarement. Le capitaine Kojima dut se mettre à la recherche d'un autre vice-capitaine et, contre toute attente, Aizen lui proposa la candidature de Tôshirô qui fut le premier surpris par cette initiative. Après avoir rencontré Tôshirô et avoir discuté avec lui pendant plusieurs heures, Aoki Kojima accepta de le prendre comme vice-capitaine. Tout le monde en fut ravit pour lui et il fut décidé de profiter de la fête donné en l'honneur de Gin pour fêter sa promotion également. Seul Gin y vit une manipulation de la part d'Aizen, ce dont le capitaine ne se cacha pas devant lui.

- C'est vrai, approuva-t-il avec un sourire de comploteur. Cet Hitsugaya est vraiment très fort. Beaucoup trop, sans doute. Mais il a aussi un caractère difficile et je ne parviens pas à le manipuler comme je veux. Je préfère m'en débarrasser que de l'avoir dans les pattes. Il ne doit surtout pas me gêner dans l'application de mon nouveau plan.

- Quel plan?  
Le sourire d'Aizen s'accentua:

- Oh, mais la manipulation de sa stupide petite copine voyons, Gin. Cette Hinamori qui va servir nos plans mieux que je l'espérai.  
Gin fut soulagé, un instant, il avait craint que Aizen s'attaque à Yorichiyô.

- Que comptes-tu faire de Kizaka?  
Aizen lui lança un regard amusé.

- Elle ne se laisse pas manipuler, elle non plus. Et elle me déteste ça se voit rien qu'à sa façon de me regarder. Je dois me débarrasser d'elle aussi.  
Gin essaya de ne pas réagir mais le sourire qu'Aizen lui lança lui fit froid dans le dos.

- En revanche, elle t'est très attachée et il semblerait qu'elle te suivrait jusqu'en enfer si tu le lui demandais. Par conséquent, je te la donne.  
Gin resta stupéfait un instant.

- Je crois savoir que tu l'as désigné à Yamamoto comme ton nouveaux vice-capitaine, je me trompe?

- N ... Non!

- C'est une leçon pour toi, Gin. Tu ne peux rien me cacher. Souviens t'en à l'avenir.  
Aizen quitta le bureau sans attendre la réponse du jeune homme. Une fois que la porte se referma derrière lui, Gin laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en s'asseyant sur sa chaise.

_"Tu vois, ça c'est bien passé finalement,_ remarqua Shinsô dans son esprit.  
Gin se passa la main sur le front.

_"J'ai fait le bon choix, d'après toi?_

_"Indéniablement, _répondit son zanpakutô. _Je sais que tu veux prendre Yorichiyô comme vice-capitaine pour la tirer des griffes d'Aizen et la protéger, mais je suis certaine qu'elle fera un excellent vice-capitaine. Vous vous entendez bien et elle s'entraîne chaque jour depuis que tu lui as annoncé que tu passais l'examen pour que tu la prennes avec toi._  
Gin en fut surpris.

_"Comment le sais-tu?_

_"Hakutaiyô me l'a dis._  
Gin ouvrit des yeux stupéfaits.

_"Son zanpakutô?_

_"Hum!_

_"Vous pouvez communiquer?_

_"Oui. Ne me demande pas comment c'est possible. Je l'ignore. Mais le fait est là.  
_Gin se contenta de hocher la tête un peu assommé par la révélation.

La fin du mois se déroula à toute vitesse, entre les préparatifs pour la fête et ceux des déménagements de Gin, Yorichiyô et Tôshirô. Gin avait annoncé lui même à la jeune femme qu'elle serait son vice-capitaine quelques jours plus tôt et cru bien qu'elle allait s'évanouir tant la nouvelle la bouleversa. Elle fondit en larmes dans ses bras et il se trouva un peu idiot à devoir essayer de la calmer. Heureusement personne ne fut témoin de cet incident.

Le trente et un août, alors que les malles et caisses partaient vers la troisième et la dixième division, la fête commença dans la cour d'honneur de la caserne. Gin n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis ainsi les invités se résumèrent aux membres de la cinquième division qui avaient pu ou voulu venir et à quelques ajouts qui s'étaient invités eux même, comme les gros bras de la onzième division.

Yorichiyô avait décidé de ne pas rester longtemps. Elle devait se lever tôt le lendemain pour aller installer ses affaires dans ses nouveaux appartements et pour prendre ses fonction de vice-capitaine. Elle avait reçu le matin même, des mains de Yamamoto, le brassard marqué du trois et de la fleur symbole de sa nouvelle division, le soucis, qu'elle allait porter dorénavant. Elle le gardait soigneusement dans une boite dans sa chambre. Gin, quand à lui, portait son haori, bien qu'il ne serait officiellement adoubé capitaine que le lendemain. Le voir dans cette tenue réjouissait Yorichiyô qui le trouvait encore plus séduisant et troublant qu'auparavant.

Hitsugaya était là aussi, discutant avec sa nouvelle capitaine tandis que Hinamori riait de bon coeur un peu plus loin en compagnie de Kira et d'Abarai. Yorichiyô fronça les sourcils en constant que la cruche portait déjà son insigne de vice-capitaine de la cinquième division. Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle rencontra le regard moquer de Gin.

- Moi aussi ça me fait franchement chier de lui laisser ma place, avoua-t-il en lançant un regard menaçant vers la brune. Savoir qu'une pareille idiote est vice-capitaine ça me dégoûte.

- Ne sois pas méchant, Gin, intervint Rangiku. Hinamori-chan est si gentille.

- Oui, beaucoup trop pour sa propre santé, grinça le jeune homme.  
La blonde ne comprit pas l'allusion ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Yorichiyô.

- Allez, viens, fit Rangiku en le tirant par le bras. C'est toi le héros de la fête. Viens t'amuser.  
Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient en direction d'une table, Yorichiyô entendit la blonde s'exclamer:

- J'arrive pas à croire que mon petit Gin soit devenu un capitaine.  
Yorichiyô ne pur retenir un sourire et attrapa une boisson non identifiée sur un plateau qui passait près d'elle. Elle s'éloigna pour se trouver un coin tranquille et sirota ce qui s'avéra être un sirop de litchi. Il se passa un moment durant lequel elle observa le ciel étoilé en écoutant les bruits de la fête qui continuait non loin d'elle.

Il se passa un moment et elle allait regagner la fête lorsque deux voix se firent entendre dans un coin sombre tout près d'elle. Se figeant sur place, le coeur battant, elle fit taire son reiatsu et tendit l'oreille.

- Tu feras ce que je te dis, ordonna une voix glaciale.  
Elle reconnu la voix de Aizen et se demanda à qui il parlait sur ce ton.

- Je veux que tu abandonne cette blonde. Elle fourre toujours son nez partout et il est hors de question qu'une putain fasse échouer mes plans. Alors tu vas arrêter de la voir. Si tu t'obstines dans cette voie, un accident fâcheux pourrait lui arriver. Ce ne sont pas des menaces en l'air, tu le sais bien, n'est-ce pas, Gin?  
Le coeur de Yorichiyô fit un bond. Aizen forçait Gin à quitter Rangiku. Elle n'entendit pas sa réponse mais elle sentit le reiatsu d'Aizen s'éloigner. Elle attendit un instant avant d'essayer de rejoindre le jeune homme mais lorsqu'elle arriva sur place, il n'était plus là. Elle regagna la fête et le chercha un moment mais il ne se montra pas. Il était certainement déjà parti. Se promettant de lui en parler, Yorichiyô quitta la fête elle aussi et se dirigea vers ses quartiers.

Elle traversait un couloir désert lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner avant que deux bras ne se glissent autour de sa taille pour la saisir fermement. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et une voix murmura à son oreille.

- Fais moins de bruit, je ne te ferai pas de mal.

- Hitsugaya!  
Elle le sentit poser son front contre son épaule tout en resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle.

- Ne dis rien, ordonna-t-il. Écoutes moi simplement.  
Elle se raidit mais ne protesta pas.

- Bien, je t'écoute, siffla-t-elle.

- Je suis désolé, fit le jeune homme.  
Yorichiyô en resta sans voix. Lui, Hitsugaya Tôshirô, lui faisait des excuses? Elle venait certainement de tomber dans un épisode de la quatrième dimension.

- Tout est de ma faute. J'ai enfin compris ce qui n'allait pas entre nous. Tu attendais un geste de ma part, mais je n'ai pas compris. Je suis désolé, j'aurai dû voir plus tôt que tu souffrait.  
Il y eut un silence.

- Yorichiyô, je suis venu te demander de m'attendre. C'est égoïste bien sûr, mais je t'aime et je veux avoir la force de te protéger contre n'importe qui. Je ne m'estime pas encore digne de toi. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je devienne plus fort. Quand je le serai, je viendrai te chercher. C'est promit.  
Yorichiyô se retourna vers lui, se libérant de son étreinte.

- Et Hinamori là dedans?

- Hina n'est que ma soeur adoptive, rien de plus. C'est toi que j'aime. Lors de cette mission au Rukongai, j'étais furieux contre toi parce que tu t'intéressais plus à Ichimaru qu'à moi. Je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que je disais. Je suis désolé de t'avoir causé tous ces ennuis.  
Il marqua une pause puis reprit:

- Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui a pu se passer entre Ichimaru et toi, pendant ces mois où tu as vécu toute seule ici. Mais sache que je ne t'en veux pas. C'est de ma faute. C'est mon attitude qui t'a poussé dans ses griffes.  
Il l'observa soigneusement mais l'expression de la jeune femme ne laissait rien filtrer de ses émotions.

- Je te demande juste de m'attendre.

- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça maintenant?

- Demain nous serons séparés et toi tu vas te retrouver seule avec ce type. Je ne supporte pas cette idée. Il fallait que je te dise ce que j'avais sur le coeur avant. Je t'aime Yorichiyô.  
Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et avant qu'elle ait compris leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Il l'embrassa doucement et quand sa langue essaya de s'inviter entre les lèvres de la jeune femme, celle-ci obtempéra inconsciemment. Ils échangèrent un long et tendre baiser.

- Je t'aime, n'oublie pas, fit Tôshirô une dernière fois avant de s'en aller.  
Yorichiyô le regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir en se demandant ce qui lui arrivait. Elle avait rompu avec Gin et c'était soudain à Tôshirô de lui faire de grandes déclarations. Elle était un peu déstabilisée par cet événement et se demanda à quoi allait ressembler son avenir.

Tout ce qui était certain pour le moment, c'était que sa vie allait prendre un nouveau virage et changer catégoriquement dès le lendemain et son arrivée à la troisième division.

--

Un petit mot pour ceux qui seraient surpris par la fin du chapitre.  
Ce chapitre est le dernier du tronc commun aux deux versions. Il fallait donc que je fasse en sorte qu'il permette une relation entre Chiyô et Gin autant qu'une relation entre Tôshirô et Chiyô, pour la suite. Mais ne vous inquiètez pas, ce sera vraiment un GinChiyô dès le prochain chapitre.

Une dernière chose pour vous dire que le prochain chapitre se déroule trente ans après celui-ci. On se rapproche donc des évènements du manga. ^^

Bon week-end à tous et à bientôt.  
Bises.


	12. Chapter 11: Après trente ans

Voilà, après cette longue attente, le nouveau chapitre est enfin arrivé.  
Je suis désolée pour ce retard mais après mon absence, j'ai eu des problèmes d'inspiration sur ce chapitre qui se sont résolus comme par enchantement dès que j'ai suprimé la partie qui m'ennuyait. ^^

Avant de vous laisser lire le chapitre, un peu de réponses aux reviews:  
Pour **Rukia**: Je pense que tes questions vont trouver leurs réponses dans ce chapitre. ^^  
Pour **Umihime**: La communication entre Taï et Shinsô a un plus grand rôle dans la seconde version de cette histoire. Mais je vais certainement en reparler dans celle-ci aussi.  
Quand au filleul, il n'aura pas un grand rôle à jouer mais il apparaîtra certainement. Je ne suis pas encore certaine mais je vais y penser.  
Pour **Misako**: Yorichiyô va effectivement atteindre le bankai, mais je ne dirai pas pour quelles raisons car elles sont lées à un évènement important du scènario.  
Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois.  
Une dernière chose pour vous dire que toute la seconde partie du chapitre (après le retour au Seireitei) est un flash back, ne soyez pas surpris. ^^

Encore un mot pour vous dire que je vais certainement reprendre Ichimaru et moi et qu'elle sera publiée en alternance avec Dernière chance.

Ca y est, j'ai fini.  
Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 11:

APRÈS TRENTE ANS.

Le soleil filtrait au travers des rideaux, baignant la chambre d'une douce lueur dorée. La fenêtre ouverte laissait passer le bruit assourdi de la circulation dans la rue en contre bas. Quelques coups de klaxon se faisaient parfois entendre. Il n'était pas plus de neuf heure du matin mais la ville semblait déjà bien agitée et des passants se croisaient sous les fenêtres de la chambre en un flot ininterrompu qui bourdonnait tel une ruche affairée.

Dérangé dans son sommeil, Gin grogna avant de chercher à échapper à la luminosité de la pièce. Il se nicha au creux du corps qui reposait à coté de lui. Il passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et l'attira contre lui avant de poser la tête sur son épaule. Yorichiyô protesta un peu avant de se pelotonner contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Gin finisse par se réveiller complètement. Ouvrant un oeil, il lança un regard à la femme blottie dans ses bras. Un petit sourire naquit sur son visage. Il se redressa doucement et se pencha sur elle pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Debout, dormeuse. Il est temps de se réveiller.  
Elle protesta doucement et le sourire amusé de Gin s'accentua. Il commença alors à parsemer son visage et son cou de petits baisers caressants jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

- Gin, protesta-t-elle.

- Il est l'heure de se lever.  
Il lui donna un dernier baiser avant de se glisser hors du lit. Complètement nu, il se rendit à la salle d'eau afin de se faire couler un bain. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment la modernité du monde des humains mais il fallait dire que leur salle de bain était vraiment agréable. Quand il sortit, il trouva Yorichiyô, nue elle aussi, jetant un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, sans prendre la peine de se camoufler derrière les rideaux, il n'y avait aucun risque qu'on la voit sous sa forme spirituelle. Gin se glissa derrière elle et l'enlaça tendrement pour la presser contre lui.

- Bonjour, fit-il en déposant un baiser dans son cou.  
Elle frissonna.

- Bonjour. Bien dormi?

- Après ce qui c'est passé cette nuit, plutôt oui.  
Il essaya de ne pas penser à la douleur sourde qui se faisait sentir dans ses cotes.

- C'est de ta faute, lança Yorichiyô avec un sourire en coin. Si tu avais été plus prudent, ce hollow n'aurait pas pu te toucher.

- T'es méchante avec moi, fit-il d'une voix plaintive.  
Yorichiyô laissa échapper un petit rire. Gin posa son menton sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés jusqu'à ce que l'alarme de la baignoire les avertisse qu'elle allait déborder.

- C'est l'heure du bain, susurra Gin à l'oreille de la jeune femme.  
Il la lâcha avant de se précipiter à la salle de bain, arrêter l'eau. Yorichiyô le suivit.

- Tu as encore exagéré sur la mousse, remarqua-t-elle en voyant la quantité de bulles débordant de la baignoire et se répandant sur le carrelage.  
Gin se contenta de lui adresser un sourire espiègle. Yorichiyô secoua doucement la tête, un peu amusée quand même. Elle entra dans la baignoire et s'assit doucement dans l'eau. La température était parfaite et la jeune femme poussa un soupir de contentement tandis que son amant se glissait dans l'eau derrière elle. Il passa les bras autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui. Elle appuya son dos contre le torse du jeune homme et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Ils passèrent un moment dans cette position, à simplement se délasser. La nuit dernière avait été plutôt rude, et ils avaient éliminé quatre hollow en moins d'une heure. Cette ville semblait attirer les hollow comme un aimant. Heureusement leur mission se terminait et ils n'allaient pas tarder à pouvoir rentrer au Seireitei.

- On fait quoi aujourd'hui? Demanda Gin.

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai promis à Tsurin de lui ramener une surprise.  
Gin soupira.

- On va donc faire du shoping!  
Il déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de la jeune femme.

- Tu le gâtes trop, ce petit.

- Je sais.  
Un sourire doux et amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Gin resserra son étreinte sur elle et elle s'abandonna docilement contre lui.

- Avec ces saletés de hollow, j'ai pas eu ma récompense, cette nuit, remarqua-t-il.  
Il se baissa légèrement et ses lèvres frôlèrent l'oreille de Yorichiyô.

- Et si on s'en occupait maintenant?  
Il accompagna sa proposition d'une caresse suggestive sur la poitrine de la jeune femme.

- Gin!  
Il plongea son visage dans le creux de son épaule.

- Gin, tes cheveux me chatouillent, protesta-t-elle.  
Pour s'amuser, il secoua la tête afin de chatouiller la nuque de la jeune femme de ses cheveux d'argent. Yorichiyô étouffa un rire en se tortillant pour lui échapper.

- Gin arrête!  
Loin d'obéir, le jeune homme desserra son étreinte et ses longs doigts fins se baladèrent sur la peau douce de la jeune femme, la chatouillant d'avantage. Cette fois, Yorichiyô éclata de rire et bougea si brusquement pour lui échapper que de l'eau savonneuse jaillit de la baignoire et se répandit sur le sol avec de grands bruits d'éclaboussures.

- Rha, Gin! S'écria-t-elle.  
Ils luttèrent un instant en riant, faisant passer plus d'eau par dessus les bords de la baignoire. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit brusquement et deux individus se ruèrent à l'intérieur.

- Maître Gin, dame Yorichiyô!

- Que se passe-t-il?  
Aussitôt, les amants cessèrent leur jeu et se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers leurs images. Un instant tous les quatre s'observèrent sans un mot, puis Yorichiyô lança un jet d'eau vers les intrus.

- Sortez, ordonna-t-elle.  
Les deux gigai ne se le firent pas dire deux fois.

- Putain de mod-soul, râla-t-elle. Toujours dans nos jambes quand il ne faut pas.

- C'est certainement fait exprès, soupira Gin.  
Il passa à nouveau les bras autour de la taille de Yorichiyô mais la magie du moment s'était envolée et ils ne tardèrent pas sortir du bain. Ils se séchèrent et passèrent des uniformes propres et récupérèrent leurs zanpakutô avant de reprendre leur place dans leurs gigai.

- Tu vas rester là dedans un moment, ça te fera du bien, râla Yorichiyô en replaçant son mod soul dans son tube.  
Gin ne put retenir un sourire.

Ils descendirent prendre le petit déjeuner dans la salle à manger de l'hôtel. Gin avait assez de sang froid et de contrôle de lui même pour ne pas se laisser surprendre par le monde moderne et faire comme si de rien n'était quand quelque chose le surprenait. Yorichiyô quand à elle s'y sentait parfaitement à l'aise quoi qu'un peu déplacée à présent. Elle avait l'habitude du Seireitei et ne se sentait plus chez elle quand elle venait dans le monde des humains. Tous les deux parvenaient à passer inaperçu des humains, enfin autant qu'une personne telle que Gin pouvait passer inaperçu. Mais les jeune gens excentriques, croisés dans les rues de la ville, attiraient d'avantage l'attention que lui. Toutefois bon nombre de regards se tournèrent vers lui quand ils entrèrent dans le restaurant. Un sourire moqueur se montra sur le visage de jeune homme qui fit comme si de rien n'était.

Yorichiyô et Gin s'installèrent à leur place habituelle près de l'une des grande vitre de la salle et Gin regarda les passants dans la rue en attendant la serveuse. Comme d'habitude, il commanda un petit déjeuner traditionnel, il avait du mal avec le chocolat et les croissants le matin. Yorichiyô, elle, n'avait absolument rien contre, d'autant que ça lui rappelait les vacances chez ses grands parents, quand elle était encore vivante.

Un instant, elle se demanda ce qui se passerait si elle se rendait chez elle. Se verrait-elle quand elle avait dix ans? Cette éventualité ne cessait de lui trotter dans la tête et elle en avait longtemps discuté avec Taï, les nuits précédents son départ pour la Terre. Il y avait au moins quinze ans qu'elle n'avait mis les pieds sur Terre, la dernière fois, elle n'était donc pas encore née, et ne s'était pas poser ce genre de questions. Ça lui faisait bizarre de formuler ce genre d'idée. _La dernière fois qu'elle était venue, elle n'était pas encore née_. Parfois la désynchronisation dont elle avait été victime lors de son voyage vers la Soul Society compliquait bien les choses. Mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas le moins du monde. Enfin, rien de tout ça n'avait d'intérêt. Elle était peut-être humaine, en vie et gamine quelque part dans ce monde et en même temps, morte et shinigami à un autre endroit, mais elle n'aurait pas le loisir de vérifier ce que la rencontre de ses deux incarnations donnerait. Quand elle était enfant, elle habitait à des centaines de kilomètres de cette ville, de l'autre coté du pays.

Après le petit déjeuner, Yorichiyô entraîna Gin faire du shoping afin de ramener un cadeau à Tsurin. Le gamin était étonnement éveillé pour son âge et démontrait une intelligence hors du commun, tout comme son père, sans parler d'un don pour le kido et d'un zanpakutô plutôt bavard, enfin à ce qu'il disait. Il était difficile de lui donner un âge étant donné que le temps ne s'écoulait pas de la même façon pour les humains que pour les shinigami, mais pour un humain, il aurait six ou sept ans, bien qu'il en ait vécu le double. Yorichiyô se demandait quel genre de cadeau elle pouvait ramener pour lui. Les livres du monde des humains n'avaient pas vraiment d'intérêt pour un enfant du Seireitei. Il allait donc falloir trouver autre chose.

Les deux shinigami passèrent le début de leur après midi à faire les boutiques. Yorichiyô ne savait vraiment pas quoi ramener à Tsurin et on ne pouvait pas dire que Gin lui était d'une grande aide. Il traînait les pieds derrière elle en se plaignant qu'elle passait trop de temps dans les magasins. Il avait mal dans les cotes, là où le hollow l'avait frappé, et avait du mal à respirer. Il aurait bien voulu se reposer un peu.

- Aide-moi au lieu de te plaindre, râla Yorichiyô. Ça ira plus vite si tu me donnes des idées.

- Pourquoi pas des vêtements, proposa le jeune homme en disant la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.  
Yorichiyô se tourna vers lui, l'air incrédule.

- Gin, quand veux-tu qu'il s'habille en humain au Seireitei?  
Le jeune homme se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Ils continuèrent leur périple parmi les boutiques, essayant de se fondre dans la masse des humains. Yorichiyô sondait toutes les vitrines à la recherche du meilleur cadeau qu'elle pouvait trouver lorsque l'une d'entre elle attira son attention.

- Oh, regardes Gin. Ils sont trop mignons.  
Un instant Gin se demanda de quoi elle parlait. Il eut la réponse quand il la vit se diriger vers la vitrine d'une magasin de jouet exposant des peluches. Elle observa un instant la vitrine avant d'entrer dans la boutique. Gin lui emboîta le pas, un air dubitatif sur le visage.

- Tu vas pas lui ramener une peluche quand même!  
La jeune femme était déjà dans les rayons, occupée à comparer les peluches entre elles.

- Pourquoi pas!  
Gin leva le yeux au ciel.

- T'étonnes pas qu'il s'en serve pour s'entraîner au kido dans ce cas.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ferait une chose pareille.  
Gin préféra ne pas s'appesantir sur le sujet. Après tout, si Yorichiyô avait trouvé son cadeau, il n'allait pas se plaindre, ça voulait dire que cette expédition était terminée et qu'ils allaient pouvoir rentrer à l'hôtel et se reposer.

- Regarde, qu'est-ce que tu pense de celle-ci? Demanda Yorichiyô.  
Elle tenait à la main un lion blanc de la taille d'un gros chat.

- Oui, c'est très bien, fit le jeune homme l'esprit ailleurs.  
Intriguée, Yorichiyô se tourna vers lui. Il avait l'air songeur, presque mélancolique, tandis qu'il suivait du regard une jeune femme choisissant une peluche avec son très jeune fils. Gin n'avait pas eu de parents et cette vision le remplissait de regrets. Yorichiyô le comprenait aisément. Elle s'avança vers lui et passa les bras autour de ses épaules.

- Gin?

- Je ...  
Il s'arracha à la contemplation du bonheur familial qui semblait le narguer.

- J'étais pas beaucoup plus âgé que Tsurin quand je me suis retrouvé seul au Rukongai, fit-il. Personne a voulu de moi. J'ai été obligé d'apprendre à me débrouiller seul. J'ai jamais connu la douceur d'un foyer... La seule famille que je croyais avoir c'est Rangiku.  
Il fronça les sourcils à ce nom et plongea son visage au creux du cou de Yorichiyô.

- Je t'en pris, Chiyô, ne m'abandonne jamais.

- Aucun risque, fit-elle d'une voix douce. A condition que tu me pommettes la même chose.  
Gin se redressa et glissa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et la serra farouchement contre lui. Il semblait inquiet.

- Tu sais que je peux rien te promettre, soupira-t-il. Avec Aizen qui me surveille constamment c'est déjà un miracle qu'il ait pas découvert que...  
Yorichiyô le fit taire en posant l'index sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

- Chut! Pas la peine de parler de lui. Nous sommes loin de lui pour le moment alors n'y pensons plus.  
Gin hocha lentement la tête avant de s'emparer fiévreusement des lèvres de la jeune femme en un baiser passionné auquel elle répondit avec fougue.

- Oh regarde maman, qu'est-ce qu'il font les gens, demanda soudain une petite voix non loin d'eux.  
Gin interrompit le baiser et baissa les yeux vers le gamin qu'il observait une minute plus tôt. L'enfant les regardait avec des yeux ronds. Sa mère s'empressa de le prendre par la main.

- Voyons, Hiro, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas montrer les gens du doigt, sermonna-t-elle.  
Elle se hâta de l'entraîner loin du jeune couple, comme si elle craignait que leur démonstration d'amour puisse être un danger pour la santé mentale de son gamin. Avant de disparaître au coin d'un rayon, elle lança un regard dégoûté et outré vers les shinigami.

- Pour qui elle se prend cette pimbêche, râla Yorichiyô assez fort pour qu'on puisse l'entendre dans toute la boutique. Elle va nous faire croire qu'elle a eu son mouflet par l'opération du saint esprit, peut-être.  
Gin ne put retenir un sourire devant cet accès de mauvaise humeur. Le couple ne pouvait s'adonner à ses démonstrations de tendresse en public que dans le monde des humains. Au Seireitei, ils s'efforçaient de se comporter comme des amis ou comme supérieur et subordonné, réservant leur amour pour l'intimité de leur appartement. Oh, quelques shinigami avaient deviné qu'ils vivaient ensemble mais sans confirmation de la part du couple, leurs soupçons ne restaient que des soupçons. C'était difficile pour eux deux mais leur sécurité en dépendait.

Décidant de ramener le lion en peluche à Tsurin, Yorichiyô se dirigea vers la caisse du magasin, où elle tomba en même temps que la femme et son gamin curieux. Histoire de la faire enragé d'avantage, Yorichiyô sauta au coup de Gin et lui donna un fougueux baiser qui ne le surpris pas du tout. Il s'attendait à ce genre de provocation dès l'instant où il avait vu la femme devant eux à la caisse. Offusquée, celle-ci se hâta de sortir du magasin en entraînant son gamin stupéfait derrière elle et en maugréant des propos incompréhensibles dans sa barbe. Elle s'éclipsa avec tant de hâte qu'elle en oublia sa monnaie sur le comptoir ce que la caissière ne manqua pas de remarquer, ni de mette dans sa poche, d'ailleurs. Accueillant Yorichiyô avec un sourire, elle passa la peluche devant le lecteur optique de sa caisse et lui annonça le prix. Yorichiyô paya tandis que la caissière faisait obligeamment le paquet cadeau qu'elle lui avait demandé. Une fois terminé, Yorichiyô et Gin quittèrent la boutique.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, soupira Gin.

- Tu as mérité une pause, répondit Yorichiyô avec un sourire.  
Elle le prit par la main et l'entraîna vers un salon de thé. Ils allaient s'installer en terrasse mais il se mit soudain à pleuvoir et ils rentrèrent pour s'asseoir à une table dans la salle. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs agréable et came, l'ambiance reposante les aida à se détendre après leur course sous la pluie. La serveuse ne tarda pas à venir prendre leur commande. Gin choisit un thé au gingembre et des pâtisseries maison tandis que Yorichiyô prenait une glace. Ils discutèrent un moment en attendant leur commande. Quand celle-ci arriva Gin lança un coup d'oeil envieux vers la coupe débordant de chantilly qui fut posée devant Yorichiyô. La jeune femme commença par retirer l'ombrelle en papier et en sucer le bâton avant de s'attaquer à la cigarette russe plantée au sommet de sa glace.

Ils passèrent un bon moment à discuter de tout et de rien en regardant les passants se hâter sous la pluie. Yorichiyô laissa Gin terminer sa glace tandis qu'elle mangeait la dernière brioche aux raisins qu'elle avait chipé sur son assiette. Dehors la pluie redoublait quand le soul pager de Gin se mit à sonner, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. D'un mouvement, il tira son téléphone de sa poche et regarda les instructions s'étaler sur le petit écran.

- Un hollow, soupira-t-il. Pas très loin d'ici.  
Yorichiyô hocha silencieusement la tête et tira son tube de soul-candy de sa poche. Elle avala la pilule en ayant l'aire de gober un bonbon et Gin l'imita. Tous d'eux se tournèrent vers leurs gigai resté assis à leurs place comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Vous deux, commença Gin. Retournez à l'hôtel par le chemin le plus court et ne vous faites pas remarquer. On vous retrouve là-bas.  
Les deux mod-soul hochèrent la tête.

- Évitez de perdre ou d'abîmer le cadeau de Tsurin, rajouta Yorichiyô.  
Avec ça, les deux shinigami sortir du salon de thé en faisant attention à ne heurter personne. Une fois dehors ils s'élancèrent sous la pluie et sautèrent sur le toit le plus proche pour rattraper le hollow.

Ils le retrouvèrent sur la rive de la rivière de la ville, en train de tendre un piège à ses futures victimes. Yorichiyô resta figée de stupeur lorsqu'elle vit le hollow qu'ils allaient devoir affronter. Elle le connaissait pour l'avoir déjà vu dans le manga.

- Gran Fisher!  
Gin lui jeta un coup d'oeil intrigué.

- Quel jour sommes nous? Demanda-t-elle.

- Euh! ... Le dix-sept juin, je crois, pourquoi?  
Yorichiyô n'eut pas le temps de répondre. A ce moment, un cri se fit entendre de l'autre coté de la rue longeant la rive.

- Ichigo!  
Les yeux exorbités, Yorichiyô vit le gamin roux se jeter vers le leurre du hollow.

- Va y avoir du grabuge, commenta Gin.

- Ichigo! Cria Masaki en se lançant derrière son fils.  
Tout se passa alors à une vitesse hallucinante. Masaki rattrapa Ichigo au moment où Gran Ficher attaquait. Les griffes de la bête atteignirent la jeune femme qui s'effondra en criant de douleur. Son âme fut expulsée de son corps mais sa chaîne du karma resta intacte.

- Dommage, commenta le hollow en lorgnant la jeune femme qui le regardait, terrifiée. Je vais devoir te bouffer aussi.  
Il s'approcha d'elle en passant sa langue sur les lèvres de son masque.

- J'y vais, lança Yorichiyô à ce moment.  
Elle bondit en avant et fondit sur le hollow avec une férocité incroyable. Avant qu'il ait eut le temps de sentir sa présence, la lame de Hakutaiyô brilla devant ses yeux et trancha net le lien qui le reliait à son leurre. Le hollow poussa un cri de douleur et Masaki se tassa sur elle même, se demandant visiblement ce qui se passait.

- Shinigami, grogna le hollow. C'est mon jour de chance.

- Je ne crois pas.  
Le hollow aux allures de rat lui lança un regard mauvais.

- Étant donné que je suis une shinigami et que tu n'as tué personne qui me soit chère, tu peux déjà faire une crois sur tout tes petits tours de passe passe, affirma Yorichiyô, se souvenant du combat entre Ichigo et la bête.  
Elle pointa de son sabre le leurre gisant au sol.

- De toutes façons, tu as déjà perdu ton attrape nigaud.  
Le hollow sembla foudroyé.

- Sale sorcière.  
Un lent sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Yorichiyô.

- A ce qu'il parait, tu échappes aux shinigami depuis près de cinquante ans. Ta fuite s'arrête ici et aujourd'hui.  
Furieux, le hollow attaqua en projetant ses griffes vers Yorichiyô. D'un mouvement de son sabre, elle lui trancha la patte. Le hollow s'effondra en hurlant. Yorichiyô s'approcha de lui.

- C'est déjà fini? Franchement je m'attendais à mieux. J'ai même pas besoin d'utiliser mon shikai pour te vaincre.  
Elle leva son sabre. A ce moment, le hollow sauta sur ses pattes restante et se jeta sur Ichigo qu'il saisit par le cou.

- Un mouvement de plus, shinigami, et je lui tord le cou.  
Il lâcha un ricanement sinistre.

- Ichigo, s'écria l'âme de Masaki.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse, répondit Yorichiyô d'une voix froide.  
Le hollow sembla désarçonné par cette réponse.

- Franchement pourquoi vous pensez tous que les shinigami sont près à se sacrifier pour sauver le pauvre petit otage en détresse?  
Le hollow ne semblait pas savoir comment réagir. Yorichiyô fit un signe de tête en direction de Gin.

- Transperces le, Shinsô!  
La lame fusa vers Gran Fisher et le traversa de part en part, le coupant presque en deux. Le hollow lâcha Ichigo et Yorichiyô bondit pour rattraper l'enfant. Elle le déposa à l'abri derrière Gin puis bondit vers le hollow.

- Tu sais quoi?J'ai menti!  
Avec un sourire, elle transperça le masque du hollow de son sabre et celui-ci disparut en particules d'énergie.

- Voilà qui fait un joli trophée sur ton tableau de chasse, remarqua Gin. Gran Fisher, beaucoup de shinigami l'ont chassé sans l'avoir.  
Yorichiyô s'agenouilla devant Ichigo.

- Ça va petit?  
Il hocha lentement la tête, les yeux plein de larmes.

- C'est fini, il ne reviendra plus.

- Et maman?  
Yorichiyô se tourna vers Masaki.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va bien.  
Elle s'approcha de Masaki. En quelques minutes les deux shinigami soignèrent son corps physique de ses blessures. Gin tira alors de son uniforme un étrange petit appareil ressemblant à un briquet.

- Regardez, le petit oiseau va sortir.  
Il actionna l'appareil et il y eut une petite explosion. Ichigo et l'âme de sa mère tombèrent inconscients sur le sol. Yorichiyô replaça l'âme de Masaki dans son corps physique tandis que Gin observait Ichigo.

- Ce petit humain à un reiatsu incroyable pour son âge.  
Il lança un regard vers son kikanshinki (1).

- Avec le reiatsu qu'il a il est très possible que ce gamin soit pas affecté par la substitution de mémoire.  
Il haussa les épaules.

- Remarque, ça nous concerne plus, j'ai fait ce que les lois veulent que je fasse dans cette situation. Si ce gamin se souvient de quelque chose, c'est plus mon problème. T'as fini?

- Oui!  
Ils patientèrent un instant le temps que des passants alertent une ambulance. Une fois que la mère et le fils furent embarqués dans le camion, les deux shinigami quittèrent les lieux.

_"Félicitations,_ fit Taï dans l'esprit de Yorichiyô. _Tu viens de sauver Ichigo Kurosaki de son plus grand drame. _  
Yorichiyô hocha imperceptiblement la tête mais ne répondit pas. A la place, elle se tourna vers Gin.

- Qui devait se charger de cette mission avant qu'elle ne nous tombe dessus?

- Hisagi, répondit-il. Mais comme il s'est cassé la jambe à cause de ton cheval, c'est sur nous que c'est tombé.  
Il attrapa Yorichiyô par la taille et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Et comme nous partions tous les deux, j'ai fait en sorte que la mission dure quelques jours supplémentaires afin de pouvoir rester en tête à tête avec toi plus longtemps.

- Conspirateur, fit Yorichiyô avec un sourire.

- T'as pas idée!  
Elle lui rendit son baiser.

_"Tu es consciente que tu viens de changer beaucoup de chose dans cette histoire?_ Demanda Taï.

_"Tant mieux,_ répondit Yorichiyô avec un petit sourire.

_"Si tu le dis._  
Les shinigami rentrèrent à leur hôtel où ils retrouvèrent leurs gigai. Pour une fois, les mod-soul avaient pris soin de suivre les ordres qu'on leur avait donné. Yorichiyô vérifia que le paquet cadeau était intact avant de rejoindre Gin dans la salle de bain où il se séchait. Elle ôta son uniforme trempé de pluie et attrapa une serviette pour sécher ses cheveux dégoulinant. Gin se glissa derrière elle et la prit dans ses bras, l'enveloppant du même coup dans une serviette sèche.

- Je connais une excellente façon de se réchauffer, susurra-t-il à son oreille.  
Il la porta jusqu'au lit qu'une employé avait refait durant leur absence et la déposa sur les draps propres. Les deux mod-soul occupant les gigai s'éclipsèrent discrètement, leur laissant un peu d'intimité.

Le couple ne quitta pas la chambre avant l'heure du dîner.

--

Quatre jours plus tard, Gin et Yorichiyô regagnaient le Seireitei, leur mission terminée. Le portail se referma derrière eux tandis que Yorichiyô regardait son papillon de l'enfer disparaître dans le ciel. Elle prit une longue inspiration.

- Ah, ça fait du bien de rentrer à la maison.

- Mouais, fit Gin derrière elle. Retour à notre routine quotidienne.  
La jeune femme comprit ce qu'il voulait dire par là et lui adressa un sourire. Ils n'eurent pas beaucoup de temps pour débarquer car, ils avaient à peine fait trois pas que Sasakibe surgit devant eux.

- Le commandant Yamamoto attend votre rapport dans son bureau, capitaine Ichimaru, vice-capitaine Kizaka. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.  
Les amants échangèrent un regard en silence avant de lui emboîter le pas. Ils aurait bien voulu pouvoir rentrer chez eux un moment avant d'avoir à faire au vieux. Yorichiyô serra le cadeau pour Tsurin dans ses bras en soupirant.

Le vieux leur tint la crampe pendant presque deux heures, se faisant confirmer par toutes les sources possible la destruction de Gran Fisher. Quand il en eut la certitude, il consentit enfin à écouter leurs rapports. Il discuta ensuite seul à seul avec Gin de sujets qu'il ne voulait visiblement pas voir s'ébruiter. Yorichiyô attendit dans le bureau de Sasakibe, qui jouxtait celui de Yamamoto. Elle achevait une tasse de thé que l'autre vice-capitaine lui avait obligeamment fait servir, quand Gin la rejoignit. Ils n'attendirent pas plus longtemps et rentrèrent à la troisième division. Gin fit un rapide passage par leur bureau pour voir s'il n'y avait rien d'urgent à traiter. Ils n'y trouvèrent qu'un amas de paperasse qui attendait leur retour. Voyant ça, Gin se passa une main dans les cheveux et poussa un soupir dépité.

- On verra ça demain, fit-il.  
Yorichiyô approuva d'un signe de tête.

Ils abandonnèrent donc le bureau pour se diriger vers la partie de la caserne où se trouvaient leurs appartements. C'est une fois sur le palier du second étage qu'ils se hâtèrent de franchir la porte des appartements de Gin. Personne dans la caserne ne savait qu'ils vivaient ensemble, même si quelques uns de leurs shinigami avaient des soupçons.

Gin referma la porte derrière lui tandis que Yorichiyô entrait dans la salle principale. Elle n'avait pas pu faire trois pas que la porte donnant sur les chambres s'ouvrit avec fracas. Une tornade argentée se jeta sur elle en hurlant:

- Maman!  
Yorichiyô attrapa son fils au vol et le souleva dans ses bras.

- T'es enfin revenue, fit le petit garçon en se blottissant contre sa poitrine. Ze suis content que tu sois revenue. Tu m'as manqué tu sais.

- Et moi, je t'ai pas manqué? Intervint Gin en entrant.

- Papa!  
Tsurin tendit les bras vers Gin qui le prit dans les siens.

- Tu ne devrais pas être chez tatie Yukari à cette heure? Demanda Yorichiyô avec un petit sourire.

- Oh, si, fit une voix, mais il a absolument voulu revenir ici, tout à l'heure.  
Yorichiyô se tourna vers la porte de la chambre pour voir Yukari apparaître.

- Ça fait deux heures qu'il s'agite comme un petit démon, annonça-t-elle. Je ne l'ai pas cru quand il m'a dit que vous veniez de rentrer.  
Elle s'approcha de son neveu par adoption et caressa doucement ses cheveux d'argent.

- Il est déjà capable de ressentir et de reconnaître les reiatsu l'entourant. C'est incroyable et un peu effrayant aussi.

- Ce sera un génie comme son père, fit Gin avec un sourire.

- C'est bien parti pour, confirma Yukari.  
Elle se tourna alors vers Yorichiyô:

- Ça c'est bien passé sur Terre?

- Très bien, répondit Yorichiyô. D'ailleurs j'ai quelque chose pour toi.  
Elle tira de son kimono le petit flacon de parfum qu'elle avait ramené pour remercier Yukari d'avoir gardé Tsurin pendant leur absence.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû.  
Yukari ouvrit le capuchon et renifla le parfum.

- Génial!

- Je savais qu'il te plairait.  
Yukari remercia Yorichiyô puis s'en alla rapidement pour prendre son tour de garde à l'hôpital de la quatrième division. Tsurin regarda sa mère la larme à l'oeil.

- T'as rien pour moi? Gémit-il.  
Ça fit sourire Yorichiyô.

- Mais si!  
Elle lui tendit alors le sac qu'elle portait sur l'épaule. Tsurin éclata de joie et s'assit sur les tatami pour déballer son cadeau. Il sortit le paquet cadeau du sac et déchira l'emballage avant de découvrir la peluche. Contrairement à ce que Gin attendait, le garçonnet apprécia le cadeau.

- Waho! Il est super. Messi maman!  
Il embrassa sa mère pour la remercier.

- Et moi, j'y ai pas droit, se plaignit Gin.  
Tsurin se précipita vers lui, son lion sous le bras, et lui appliqua sur la joue un baiser sonore.

- Messi papa.  
Gin lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste.

- Aller, fit Gin avec un sourire. Je vais prendre un bain et après je vous emmène en ville pour dîner.  
Tsurin poussa des cris de joies en bondissant au travers de la salle comme un excité.

- Du calme, petit, sinon, pas de sortie, intervint son père.  
Le gamin se tut aussitôt et s'assit dans un coin de la salle pour jouer.

Il était normal qu'il soit content, ils n'avaient pas souvent l'occasion de sortir tous les trois en famille. Bien qu'il soit encore très jeune, l'enfant comprenait parfaitement que leur sécurité à tous les trois dépendait de leur discrétion. Ça le peinait un peu de voir ses parents faire comme s'ils ne s'aimaient pas à longueur de temps alors qu'ils savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas le cas. Tout le Seireitei avait compris que Gin était son père, il aurait fallut être aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte de leur ressemblance étonnante, mais ses parents faisaient croire que sa naissance était un hasard dû à une liaison passagère et qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre eux depuis des années, bien que ce fut totalement faux. Tsurin savait qu'il ne devait pas contredire cette version mais ça lui faisait de la peine.

Quand Gin sortit de la salle d'eau, Yorichiyô s'y rendit en compagnie de Tsurin. Elle veilla à ce qu'il se lave correctement avant de le porter dans la baignoire. Tandis qu'il trempait, Yorichiyô retourna dans le coin douche, camouflé derrière un paravent et se lava à son tour. Enroulée d'une serviette elle fit sortir Tsurin de la baignoire et l'essuya avant de l'envoyer s'habiller. Elle entra dans la baignoire à son tour.

Une heure plus tard, tous les trois quittaient la caserne pour se rendre dans le restaurant favori de Gin. Tsurin courrait devant ses parents, son lion en peluche sous le bras, essayant de faire fuir les pigeons qui picoraient le long de la rue. Gin et Yorichiyô marchaient derrière lui, tous les deux vêtus en civil, et discutaient sans quitter le petit garçon des yeux. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux, comme toujours lorsqu'ils sortaient tous les deux avec Tsurin, mais ils n'y prêtèrent aucune attention. Ils firent juste attention à se comporter comme des amis de longue date et non comme des amants. C'était ainsi qu'il fallait que le Seireitei les voit.

Cependant, aucun d'eux ne remarqua les yeux noisettes qui les fixaient avec froideur depuis un toit voisin.

--

Quand Gin y réfléchissait, il se rendait compte que tout avait commencé l'année suivant sa rupture avec Rangiku. Ce fut une période particulièrement douloureuse pour lui et il était reconnaissant à Yorichiyô de l'avoir soutenu et réconforté. Il avait eu besoin d'elle pour se remettre sur pieds et oublier la souffrance que la blonde lui avait infligé.

Tout avait pourtant commencé comme n'importe quel jour banal dans sa vie de capitaine. Il avait abandonné la paperasserie habituelle à Yorichiyô pour aller rendre une visite surprise à Rangiku. Il ne la voyait plus beaucoup ces derniers temps, les menaces d'Aizen se faisant plus pressantes autour de la jeune femme, il avait essayé de s'éloigner d'elle pour la protéger. Mais il lui en coûtait.

Il se proposait donc d'aller lui rendre visite à la dixième division pour se faire pardonner de ses absences répétées. Il n'imaginait pas ce qu'il allait trouver. Il débarqua dans le bureau d la jeune femme à la dixième division mais ne l'y trouva pas. Les collègues de Rangiku semblèrent très gênés de le voir et ne répondirent à ses questions qu'à contre coeur. Ils lui dirent qu'ils n'avaient pas vu Rangiku de l'après midi et qu'ils ne savaient pas où elle se trouvait. Alerté par leur gêne, Gin se rendit immédiatement compte qu'ils mentaient. Il quitta le bureau et se lança à la rechercher de la jeune femme en pistant son reiatsu. Obnubilé par ses recherches, il n'entendit même pas les menaces que Hitsugaya lui lançait pour oser déranger la division dans son travail.

Gin repéra le reiatsu de Rangiku très facilement bien qu'elle sembla le camoufler. Intrigué, il se dirigea vers sa source, qui se situait visiblement près de l'étang de la treizième division. Ce qu'il y vit le figea de stupéfaction et d'horreur. Ce morveux de Hisagi embrassant sa Rangiku qui semblait visiblement apprécier, puisqu'elle n'essayait même pas de le repousser.

- Je vous dérange? Grogna-t-il.  
Les jeunes gens sursautèrent, surpris en pleine action.

- Gi ... Gin! Mais ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Je venais te voir pour te proposer de dîner avec moi ce soir, mais visiblement t'as trouvé un autre chevalier servant, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix menaçante.  
Hisagi ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Gin se tourna vers lui et son regard meurtrier ainsi que son reiatsu le clouèrent sur place, figeant ses mots dans sa gorge.

- C'est de ta faute, accusa la blonde. Tu n'es jamais là pour moi. Tu m'évites et fais comme si je n'existais pas. Tu ne peux pas me reprocher de chercher de la chaleur ailleurs.  
La colère de Gin explosa comme une bombe. Il se sacrifiait pour la protéger d'Aizen et c'est comme ça qu'elle le remerciait. En sautant dans les bras du premier macaque venu?

Gin tremblait de colère et sa main s'égara sur la tsuka de Shinsô. Instinctivement, Hisagi fit de même avec son propre zanpakutô. Rangiku poussa un cri d'horreur en plaquant les deux mains sur sa bouche. Ils n'allaient pas se battre. Hisagi n'avait aucune chance face à Gin. Elle se jeta sur lui et l'empêcha de sortir son wakisashi de son fourreau.

- Non Gin, tu ne peux pas faire ça.  
Il la repoussa rudement et elle s'étala sur le sol. Hisagi se précipita près d'elle pour la protéger. Pendant un instant, Gin les observa avec une expression terrifiante sur le visage. Sa colère était telle que son reiatsu fluctuait comme un fleuve en cru, menaçant de les écraser tous les deux sous sa puissance. Pendant un instant, sa main serra la tsuka de Shinsô si fort que ses articulations en devinrent blanches. Il lui fallut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas les tuer sur place.

- Réchauffe-toi bien dans ce cas, fit-il les dents serrées. Mais si je vous revois face à moi, je vous tuerai.  
Avec ça, il tourna les talons et s'en fut d'un pas rageur en ignorant les appels de Rangiku derrière lui.

Gin traversa la moitié du Seireitei comme une furie, enchaînant des shunpô si rapides que personne ne pouvait le voir passer. Il s'engouffra dans les couloirs de la troisième division comme un ouragan et ne s'arrêta que quand il entra dans son bureau.

- Gin, que se passe-t-il? Demanda Yorichiyô, inquiète.  
Il s'assit derrière son bureau et enfoui sa tête dans ses bras pour camoufler ses larmes.

- Rangiku ... avec ... avec Hisagi, parvint-il à articuler d'une voix tremblante.

- Quoi?  
Sans relever la tête, Gin confirma:

- J'ai surpris Rangiku avec Hisagi ... Ils s'embrassaient.  
Yorichiyô resta sans voix pendant un instant.

- C'est impossible, voyons.

- Je te dis que je les ai vu.  
Yorichiyô semblait avoir du mal à y croire, pourtant il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Gin se mette dans un état pareil pour rien.

- Je suis désolée, soupira-t-elle.  
Gin ne répondit pas.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils restèrent silencieux. Yorichiyô avait repris son travail et laissait Gin se morfondre en paix. Elle se doutait qu'il préférait avoir la paix plutôt que d'être assaillit par la sollicitude. Elle lui avait juste apporté une tasse de thé à laquelle il n'avait pas touché. Il avait posé sa tête sur ses bras repliée devant lui sur son bureau et regardait la porte qui lui faisait face sans rien dire. Il était complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Yorichiyô se demanda s'il attendait que Rangiku vienne s'expliquer. Elle eut la réponse quelques minutes plus tard quand le reiatsu de la blonde se fit sentir dans les couloirs.

- Rangiku, fit Gin en se redressant. Occupe-toi d'elle, Chiyô, je ne veux pas la voir.  
Yorichiyô se leva et ouvrit la porte au moment où la blonde s'apprêtait à y frapper.

- Je suis désolé Rangiku mais Gin ne veux pas te voir.

- Ne joue pas au chien de garde pour lui, Yorichiyô. Il ne mérite pas ta loyauté.  
Yorichiyô fronça les sourcils.

- Excuse-moi, mais je suis la seule à décider de ça, il me semble.

- Laisse-moi passer, ordonna la blonde.  
Elle essaya de forcer le passage mais Yorichiyô, bien décidée à lui prouver où allait sa loyauté la repoussa.

- J'ai dit qu'il ne voulais pas te voir.  
Elle lutèrent un instant avant que Gin ne se décide à s'en mêler. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte du bureau et se dressa de toute sa taille au dessus de Rangiku qui était tombée sur les fesses.

- Je veux rien savoir de ton histoire sordide avec ce type, ni de tes motivations. C'est certainement de ma faute encore une fois, je sais, je suis un type infréquentable. Tes copines de l'association des Femmes shinigami doivent être drôlement contentes que tu m'ai enfin largué pour ce bellâtre insipide.  
Rangiku tourna un regard furieux vers Yorichiyô. Il était vrai que les autres membres de l'association l'encourageaient sans cesse à quitter Gin qu'elles trouvaient trop inquiétant, trop effrayant et indigne de la blonde. Cependant, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Yorichiyô racontait tout de ces conversations à Gin après les réunions.

- Disparaît de ma vue, Rangiku, je veux plus te voir. J'ai tellement souffert à cause de toi pour que tu me fasse ça en plus du reste. Tu me dégoûtes.  
Rangiku allait répliquer lorsque le reiatsu meurtrier de Gin lui coupa le souffle. Devant son regard assassin, elle prit peur et n'eut d'autres envie que de fuir à toutes jambes, ce qu'elle fit.

On ne revit plus la blonde à la troisième division après ce jour.

L'année qui suivit fut un calvaire pour Gin. Rangiku ne lui pardonna pas plus que lui pardonna à la blonde. Ils s'évitaient soigneusement et quand ils se croisaient l'ambiance devenait tellement glacial qu'on aurait pu croire que Hitsugaya avait libéré son zanpakutô. Hisagi qui faisait le coq devant ses amis devenait soudain très discret quand il lui arrivait de croiser Gin. Yorichiyô ne lui adressait plus la parole et refusait d'avoir à faire à lui tandis que Gin faisait comme si le jeune homme n'existait pas, même quand celui-ci était sous ses yeux.

Malgré son attitude, Gin souffrait profondément. Il n'en montrait rien mais il avait sombré dans une déprime dont seule Yorichiyô et Unohana avaient connaissance. Il oscillait constamment entre colère et désespoir et ne supportait pas la simple vision de Rangiku avec ou sans Hisagi. Ce fut une période très dure pour lui et il savait qu'il aurait sombré irrémédiablement si Chiyô n'avait pas été là pour le soutenir et le rassurer.

Yorichiyô n'aimait pas le voir comme ça: mou sans volonté ni envie. Elle essayait de le secouer pour qu'il réagisse et le forçait à s'entraîner avec elle tous les jours. Elle était décidé à ne pas le quitter d'une semelle tant qu'il n'irait pas mieux. A début, elle avait naïvement pensé que Gin et Rangiku se réconcilieraient rapidement mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Au contraire, chaque jour qui passait semblait les séparer d'avantage. C'était irrémédiable.

Rangiku savait qu'elle avait fait une grosse erreur mais après avoir provoqué la colère de Gin, elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière et revenir la bouche en coeur. Gin avait été bien trop blessé pour lui pardonner. Elle se plaisait avec Hisagi mais quelque chose lui manquait. Quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait plus avoir. Même si ses amis lui disaient qu'elle avait eu raison de larguer Gin, son coeur ne cessait de lui dire le contraire et elle ne savait plus que faire. Elle avait fait une grosse erreur qu'elle ne pourrait jamais rattraper.

En fin de compte, le seul qui était satisfait de cette situation était Aizen.

Doucement Gin parvint à reprendre pied et à oublier la souffrance de cette blessure que même Unohana ne pouvait soigner. Il était reconnaissant à Yorichiyô de ne pas l'avoir abandonné durant cette période particulièrement difficile pour lui. Il ne se rendit compte que plus tard que cette épreuve les avait rapproché, inexorablement. Au point de faire complètement sortir Rangiku de l'esprit de Gin. Il s'aperçut finalement que ses pensées tournaient de moins en moins autour de Rangiku et s'orientaient d'avantage vers sa fidèle vice-capitaine. Il sentait grandir en lui un sentiment qu'il pensait ne plus jamais pouvoir éprouver. Il ne savait pas comment c'était venu, tout ce qu'il savait c'est que c'était là et qu'il ne voulait absolument pas le combattre. La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était elle. Et ça tombait bien, elle était juste là, prés de lui en permanence et elle était libre comme l'air depuis qu'elle avait flaqué Hitsugaya dehors.

Yorichiyô avait fait ce que Tôshirô lui avait demandé le soir de la fête à la cinquième division. Elle l'avait attendu. Elle l'avait attendu près d'une dizaine d'années avant qu'il ne s'estime enfin digne d'elle. Ils avaient ensuite vécu ensemble durant plusieurs années avant de se séparer d'un commun accord, épuisés par l'incessant affrontement de leurs sales caractères. Yorichiyô était libre depuis trois où quatre ans et n'avait pas eu le moindre amant depuis le départ de Hitsugaya. Gin le savait parfaitement.

Deux années s'étaient presque entièrement écoulées depuis sa rupture avec Rangiku quand Gin décida de faire le premier geste. Il était totalement remit de sa rupture douloureuse et décidé à passer à autre chose, autre chose qui n'aurait toutefois rien à voir avec la blonde. Il flirta avec Yorichiyô pendant quelque jours. Il savait être subtil et avait décidé de ne pas foncer tête baissée et de lui faire peur. Cependant, il fut stupéfait, lorsqu'après une dizaine de jours, Yorichiyô se tourna vers lui, l'air agacée par son manège.

- Bon sang, Gin, arrête de tourner autour du pot comme ça, râla-t-elle. Tu veux quelque chose de précis alors dis le!  
Il fit bien mieux que le dire. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Elle lui rendit le baiser sans hésiter. Il glissa doucement une main dans le kimono de la jeune femme et caressa doucement sa poitrine.

- Gin ... Pas ici!  
L'esprit obscurci par le désir, Gin ne l'entendit pas.

- Gin... Non, j'ai dit: pas ici.  
Cette fois il entendit mais n'y fit pas attention.

- Gin, fit Yorichiyô en essayant de le repousser. Pas ici, on peut nous surprendre.  
Il s'interrompit.

- T'as raison, chuchota-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.  
Il la prit dans ses bras et l'amena chez lui en utilisant le shunpô, afin qu'on ne les voit pas. Une fois dans son appartement, il déposa Yorichiyô sur le futon et lui fit longuement l'amour.

Dans les mois qui suivirent, leur relation devint aussi solide que sérieuse et Gin fit quelque chose que la raison lui dictait pourtant de ne pas faire. Il invita Yorichiyô à vivre chez lui. Contrairement à Rangiku qui avait toujours décliné l'invitation, Yorichiyô l'accepta et emménagea discrètement dans les appartements de son amant. Ils décidèrent cependant de garder leur liaison secrète et de se comporter en public comme il l'avaient toujours fait afin de se protéger d'Aizen.

Pendant deux ans, personne ne s'aperçut de la relation entre Gin et Yorichiyô. Les shinigami avaient bien remarqué que l'un comme l'autre semblait rayonner de bonheur mais personne ne comprenait pourquoi, pas même Rangiku qui restait perplexe... et vaguement inquiète. Cependant, un événement imprévu allait mettre leur secret en péril.

Un matin, Gin laissa Yorichiyô endormie dans sa chambre et quitta l'appartement sans faire de bruit pour se rendre à un autre rendez-vous secret avec Aizen. Bien qu'elle sache quelle était la véritable nature du gentil capitaine, Gin essayait de la protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait et de ne surtout pas la mêler à ces affaires avec Aizen. Il savait qu'elle détestait rester dans le flou et il s'en voulait de lui mentir, mais sa sécurité en dépendait et la sécurité de Yorichiyô était ce qu'il y avait de plus important pour lui.

Quand elle se réveilla dans le futon vide, la jeune femme se demanda où pouvait être son amant. Habituellement, il restait étendu près d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille puis tous les deux prenaient un bain ensemble. Elle devina que ça avait certainement encore quelque chose à voir avec Aizen et soupira. Rien ne parvenait à convaincre Gin de partager ce fardeau avec elle. Agacée, elle se leva sans prendre la peine de camoufler sa nudité et se rendit à la salle d'eau pour prendre son bain, seule. Elle fut à peine sur ses pieds qu'une soudaine vague de nausée la saisit et elle se rua dans la salle d'eau pour vomir dans la cuvette des toilettes. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de vider son estomac du peu qu'il contenait encore, elle se redressa en titubant légèrement et alla se rincer la bouche dans la petite cuvette du coin douche.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt devant le grand miroir en pied qui ornait l'un des murs de la salle de bain. Elle observa son reflet un instant et pressa les deux mains sur son ventre. En plus de ses nausées matinales, elle avait quinze jours de retard et commençait à s'inquiéter. Pouvait-elle vraiment être enceinte? Il n'existait aucun moyen de contraception au Seireitei et Gin et elle ne faisaient pas semblant de faire l'amour. Il 'était pas étonnant dans ces conditions qu'ils aient pu concevoir. Elle savait que ça pouvait arriver, bien sûr, mais elle n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé.

Yorichiyô prépara ses affaires pour le bain et se dirigea vers le coin douche. Elle se lava en remuant toutes ses pensée dans sa tête puis elle se plongea dans la baignoire. Tandis qu'elle trempait, la tête posée sur le bord de la baignoire, elle ne put s'empêcher de caresser à nouveau son ventre. Différentes émotions se bousculaient en elle. L'idée de porter le bébé de Gin causait chez elle une joie euphorique qui la mettait de bonne humeur. En revanche, la déprime la gagnait quand elle pensait à la réaction de Gin quand elle lui en parlerait. Saleté, déjà les sautes d'humeurs?! Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle y pensait mais elle avait préféré ne rien lui dire pour le moment. Cependant, il faudrait quand même qu'elle en parle avec Gin, il était le premier concerné. Si elle était vraiment enceinte, elle ne pourrait pas le garder secret éternellement, ça finirait forcément par se voir.

Elle ne cessait de faire des calculs. Si elle avait quinze jours de retard, ça signifiait que le bébé avait été conçu un mois plus tôt... ça remontait donc à début décembre. Que faisait-ils à ce moment? En décembre, Gin et elle avaient effectué cette longue mission sur Terre. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de cette période. Gin et elle avait partagé la même chambre d'hôtel en se faisant passer pour un couple de jeunes mariés, ce qui amusa grandement le jeune homme. Tous les deux abandonnaient leurs gigai dés qu'ils s'enfermaient dans leur chambre. Les sensations n'était pas aussi intenses et exaltantes quand ils restaient dans leurs gigai. Yorichiyô se souvint en rougissant qu'ils avaient fait l'amour presque toutes les nuits après leurs chasse au hollow et Gin se plaignait en riant d'être complètement épuisé. Ce serait vraiment une drôle situation s'ils avaient conçu un enfant au cours d'une mission sur Terre.

Yorichiyô soupira et passa sa main sur son visage avant de fixer le plafond une main toujours posée sur son ventre. Elle était presque certaine d'être enceinte mais elle devait en avoir le coeur net et aller consulter Unohana. C'était peut-être juste une fausse alerte. Et si ça ne l'était pas, ils ne pouvaient pas faire machine arrière. Le Seireitei interdisait l'avortement. De toutes façons, elle ne voulait pas avorter. Porter l'enfant de Gin était un de ces plus chers désirs. Tant pis si ça se produisait plus tôt que prévu.

Elle se demanda quand même comment Aizen pourrait réagir s'il apprenait qu'elle attendait un enfant de Gin. Il s'en servirait certainement comme d'une arme contre eux deux.

Après son bain, Yorichiyô s'habilla de son uniforme habituel mais laissa son insigne de vice-capitaine de coté pour le moment. Elle se rendit dans la salle principale où la gouvernante l'attendait avec le petit déjeuner. Gin faisait confiance à la vieille femme pour tenir sa langue et garder secrete leur liaison. D'ailleurs, elle avait servit son prédécesseur sans jamais se livrer à l'art du commérage et sa discrétion faisait sa fierté. D'ailleurs, les domestiques des officiers du Gotei étaient obligés au secret absolu sur ce qui se passait dans les murs des appartements des leurs maîtres par un ancien sort de kido auquel on les soumettait quand ils entraient au service d'un officier. La gouvernante laissa Yorichiyô déjeuner et alla s'atteler à ses tâche quotidiennes.

Une fois son déjeuner terminé, Yorichiyô enfila son insigne et descendit dans son bureau. Elle prit connaissance de son emplois du temps et remarqua avec satisfaction qu'elle avait la possibilité de se libérer toute la matinée. Elle se rendit dans le bureau que se partageaient les troisième, quatrième, et cinquième sièges pour donner des ordres afin de bénéficier de sa matinée. Surpris, les hommes hochèrent néanmoins la tête et se hâtèrent d'obéir.

Libéré de ses devoirs, Yorichiyô quitta la caserne et se dirigea vers l'hôpital de la quatrième division. Et y demanda un rendez vous avec Unohana, qui s'occupait personnellement de soigner les capitaines et vice-capitaines. Une infirmière la fit entrer dans une salle de soin et alla prévenir sa capitaine. Yorichiyô attendit un moment en regardant par la fenêtre les recrues s'entraîner dans la cour. Unohana arriva au bout d'une demi-heure et se hâta de fermer le rideau sur la fenêtre afin de garantir l'intimité de sa patiente.

- Vice-capitaine Kizaka, que puis-je faire pour vous.

- J'ai besoin d'un ... D'une confirmation, fit Yorichiyô en regardant ailleurs. Je pense que je suis enceinte.  
Unohana accueillit cette nouvelle un sourire. Les grossesses et les naissances étaient rares au sein du Gotei et toujours accueillit avec joie. Surtout si le cas de grossesse concernait un officier.

- Je m'en occupe. Relevez votre manche, s'il vous plaît.  
Yorichiyô fit ce qu'on lui demandait tandis que Unohana préparait une aiguille pour une prise de sang. Elle revint vers la table d'examen sur laquelle Yorichiyô était assise et pratiqua la prise de sang. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers une petite table et posa une étiquette sur le prélèvement.

- Vous voulez les résultats rapidement, je suppose.

- Oui, s'il vous plaît.  
Unohana se tourna vers Yorichiyô et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

- Je vous préviendrai dès que ce sera fait. En attendant vous pouvez retourner à votre division.  
Yorichiyô hocha la tête et quitta l'hôpital. Elle ne retourna pas à la troisième division et préféra aller se promener dans un endroit calme, le petit bois situé à l'arrière de caserne de la sixième division. Vers midi, elle revint en ville et s'acheta une crêpe fourrée au chou dans un petit restaurant proche de sa division. Elle fit ensuite un tour en ville et se dirigea inconsciemment vers la cinquième division. Peut-être Gin y était-il encore? Cependant, avant qu'elle n'y parvienne, un papillon de l'enfer surgit devant elle et voltigea un instant autour de sa tête.

_"Vice capitaine Kizaka,_ fit la voix de Unohana._ J'ai les résultats de votre test. Je vous attends dans mon bureau."_  
Yorichiyô changea donc de direction et se précipita vers la quatrième division en utilisant le shunpô.

Unohana l'attendait effectivement dans son bureau et avait congédié Isane pour l'occasion. Yorichiyô entra et s'assit sur le siège que la femme capitaine lui désignait de la main. Devant-elle, sur son bureau était posé une simple feuille dont Yorichiyô ne parvenait à lire le contenu.

- Ce sont vos résultats, fit Unohana en souriant.  
Yorichiyô leva les yeux vers elle.

- Et?  
Elle essayait de rester calme mais son coeur battait dans sa poitrine et ses mains serrées sur ses genoux tremblaient.

- Félicitation, vice-capitaine, fit Unohana avec un sourire. Vous êtes effectivement enceinte.  
Yorichiyô poussa un soupir et un sourire lumineux se apparut sur son visage, cependant, celui-ci disparut quand Unohana lui demanda.

- Puis-je savoir qui est le père de votre enfant?

- Non!  
La femme capitaine leva la tête, un peu étonnée.

- Savez vous au moins qui il est?

- Oui, capitaine. Je sais parfaitement qui est le père de mon enfant, mais dans sa situation, ce genre de révélation pourrait être dangereux.  
Unohana sembla intriguée mais ne posa pas d'avantage de questions.

- Je comprends fit-elle simplement. Cependant, comprenez bien qu'un officier de votre rang est le point de mire de tous au Seireitei. Une fois qu'on apprendra la nouvelle de votre grossesse, attendez vous à être au centre de nombreuses rumeurs, surtout si vous taisez le nom du père.

- Justement, fit Yorichiyô, je préfère garder la nouvelle secrète le plus longtemps possible.  
Unohana hocha la tête.

- N'ayez crainte, je suis tenue au secret professionnel, comme tous médecins.

- Merci capitaine.  
Avec ça, Yorichiyô se leva et s'inclina avant de s'en aller.

Yorichiyô termina sa journée en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air comme d'habitude puis fit mine de rentrer chez elle, dans la partie de la caserne où logeaient les officiers. Cependant au lieu de s'arrêter au premier étage, elle continua jusqu'au deuxième en utilisant le shunpô et en faisant attention à n'être pas vu. Elle frappa à la porte et Gin la fit entrer. Il ne portait pas son uniforme et ses cheveux étaient encore humides. Il l'enlaça aussitôt la porte fermée et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle se blottie contre lui.

- Ça c'est bien passé? Demanda-t-elle après un instant.

- Oui, très bien.  
Il l'entraîna vers la salle principale. Yorichiyô vit que la table était mise et que plusieurs plats attendaient d'être manger. Il l'amena vers la table et l'incita à s'installer sur l'un des coussins. Une fois que ce fut fait, il lui servit une coupe de saké, mais elle ne la prit pas malgré l'insistance de Gin.

- Comme tu veux, finit-il par dire en la buvant lui même.  
Ils commencèrent à dîner et Gin raconta son rendez-vous avec Aizen en prenant toutefois soin de lui cacher les détails les plus dangereux et les plus sordides. Ceux-là, il les gardait pour Yamamoto. Pour une curieuse raison, il était de bonne humeur, ce qui était rarement le cas quand il revenait d'une rencontre secrète avec Aizen. Yorichiyô espéra que ce soit toujours le cas une fois qu'elle lui aurait dit ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

- Et toi, comment fut ta journée? Demanda-t-il après un moment.  
Aussitôt le sourire de Yorichiyô disparut et elle baissa la tête. Sa réaction n'échappa pas à Gin.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Chiyô?

- Euh ... C'est ... C'est ...  
Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. Gin semblait inquiet tout d'un coup.

- J'ai ... une nouvelle à t'annoncer, dit-t-elle.

- Aah, fit Gin en souriant n'ayant visiblement pas compris que c'était sérieux. Bonne ou mauvaise?

- Ça dépend comment tu vas la prendre.  
Gin la regarda avec surprise, vraiment inquiet à présent.

- Je suis enceinte.  
Gin la regarda, les yeux grand ouvert. Son visage semblait figé de stupéfaction. Il secoua la tête comme pour se débarrasser d'une pensée particulièrement désagréable.

- C'est pas possible. Tu plaisantes?

- Non, c'est sérieux.  
Yorichiyô sentait monter en elle une appréhension que l'expression de Gin ne faisait rien pour calmer. Il semblait furieux.

- Comment t'as pu faire une pareille erreur? S'écria-t-il soudain.  
Yorichiyô resta figée de stupeur.

- Tu te rends pas compte? Aizen n'attends qu'une erreur. Je peux pas m'en permettre. Je veux pas d'enfant. Déjà coucher avec toi en est une erreur que j'aurais pas dû commettre.  
Yorichiyô bondit sur ses pieds en empoignant sa tasse de thé et sans réfléchir aux conséquences de son geste en jeta le contenu à la face de Gin.

- Un erreur, hurla-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë. Mon bébé, une erreur? Notre relation une erreur? Comment peux-tu dire des choses pareilles. Comment peux-tu être aussi cruel. Je te croyais différent mais tu es bien comme les autres le disent. Un monstre dépourvu de sentiments. Je ne suis donc qu'une poupée gonflable pour toi?  
Des larmes de rage et de désespoir coulaient sur son visage.

- Tu es abjecte. Je ne veux plus te voir.  
D'un geste rageur, elle arracha son insigne de vice-capitaine de son bras et le lui lança au visage.

- Trouve-toi un autre larbin. Je me casse!  
Sur ses mots, Yorichiyô tourna les talons et quitta l'appartement comme une furie, arrachant presque les portes coulissantes de leurs rails.

Aveuglée par ses larmes et sa colère, Yorichiyô courut au hasard dans les couloirs de la caserne jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve dehors. Elle se rua alors dans les rues sans faire attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle ni à qui elle croisait. Elle courut un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus entourée que d'arbres. Épuisée, elle s'arrêta près de l'un d'eux et donna un violent coup de poing dans le tronc.

- Crétin, hurla-t-elle.  
La douleur qui remonta le long de son bras lui fit du bien, elle lui confirma qu'elle était toujours en vie. Son coeur, en revanche, était mort. Elle se laissa tomber au pied de l'arbre et éclata en sanglots hystériques. Serrant sa main blessée contre sa poitrine.

- Je te déteste ... Je te déteste.  
Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça? Elle n'était donc rien pour lui?

- Ne inquiètes pas mon bébé, fit-elle pressant sa main indemne sur son ventre. On va se débrouiller seuls. On a besoin de personne.

- Moi j'ai besoin de toi, fit une voix.  
Avant d'avoir pu réagir, Yorichiyô sentit des bras s'enrouler autour d'elle et un corps se presser contre le sien.

- Je suis désolé, fit Gin à son oreille. J'ai été un idiot. J'aurai jamais dû dire tout ça.  
Yorichiyô essaya de se dégager mais il tint bon et parvint à l'immobiliser contre lui.

- Bien sûr que tu compte pour moi. Je t'ai jamais vu comme un simple amusement. Jamais. Je suis désolé, ma réaction a été vraiment nulle. J'étais choqué, je m'attendais pas à ça. J'ai eu peur. Si Aizen l'apprenait qui sais ce qu'il pourrait vous faire au bébé et à toi. C'est ma plus grande peur. Je veux pas qu'il te fasse de mal, qu'il vous fasse de mal. Pardonne moi.  
Gin enfui son visage dans la nuque et les cheveux de Yorichiyô. La jeune femme ne savait plus comment réagir. Devait-elle l'envoyer paître ou lui pardonner? C'était tellement difficile de lui en vouloir. Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à lui en vouloir? C'était rageant.

- Je t'aime, souffla Gin à son oreille.  
Il glissa l'une de ses mains le long de la taille de Yorichiyô et la posa sur celle de la jeune femme qui reposait toujours sur son ventre.

- Nous somme trois, alors?  
Elle sentit son sourire dans sa voix.

- Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix plus rude qu'elle voulait.  
Gin sourit de plus bel, il savait comme la faire réagir.

- Et ce bébé, il est de moi?  
Cette question stupéfia Yorichiyô. Elle se retourna en ses bras pour le foudroyer du regard.

- Evidemment qui est de toi de toi. De qui d'autre? Tu crois que j'ai des tas d'amants planqués dans mes placards?  
Sa réaction fit rire le jeune homme.

- Mais non, voyons.  
Il la serra plus fort dans ses bras.

- On va devoir être prudent si on veux pas qu'Aizen devine tout.  
Yorichiyô hocha la tête.

- Je sais. J'ai refusé de dire à Unohana qui était le père du bébé et elle n'a pas vraiment cherché à en savoir plus. Je comptais garder ma grossesse secrète le plus longtemps possible et ne jamais dire de qui était le bébé.

- Oui, on va commencer comme ça. On avisera après.  
Il l'embrassa doucement.

- Maintenant rentrons, ordonna Gin. Il fait froid et il va neiger. Je veux pas que tu attrapes froid dans ton état.  
Yorichiyô faillit lui rétorquer qu'elle n'était pas en sucre mais elle sentit la main de son amant se glisser sous son kimono pour caresser son ventre.

- On va avoir un bébé, fit-il avec un sourire béat.  
Yorichiyô lui sourit à son tour, se demandant encore pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Les premiers mois, personne ne se rendit compte de la grossesse de Yorichiyô. Les shinigami de la troisième division se demandaient simplement pourquoi elle se fâchait pour un rien ces derniers temps. Cependant, quand elle cessa de s'entraîner et fut retirée du tableau des missions, ils commencèrent à se poser des questions. Elle prenait inexorablement du poids et son ventre s'arrondissait joliment. Des rumeurs commencèrent à circuler dans tous le Seireitei, donnant divers explications possibles pour ces mystères. Cependant, celle de la grossesse secrète fut celle qui séduisit le plus de monde. Les membres de l'association des femmes shinigami ne cessaient de la harceler de questions auxquelles elle refusait obstinément de répondre. Cependant, lorsqu'il devint impossible de cacher sa grossesse plus longtemps, Yorichiyô confirma officiellement la rumeur, tout en refusant de parler du père. Les shinigami n'étaient pas vraiment idiots cependant, et les candidats les plus populaires dans les paris qu'ils lançaient étaient Hitsugaya, évidemment, Gin et même Aizen.

Aussitôt que la rumeur fut confirmée, Yamamoto les convoqua discrètement, Gin et elle, pour s'enquérir de leurs intentions. Le Vieux s'inquiétait surtout de savoir si l'enfant à naître n'allait pas empêcher Gin de remplir sa mission en espionnant Aizen pour lui. Gin lui assura que ça n'entraverait pas sa mission, mais il osa y mettre des conditions: notamment la protection de Yorichiyô et du bébé s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Le Vieux accepta sans discuter.

Peu de temps après, alors qu'elle travaillait avec Gin dans leur bureau, Yorichiyô sentit une sorte de gargouillis au creux de son ventre. Ça arrivait de temps à autres ces dernières semaines ainsi elle n'y prêta pas attention. Cependant, alors qu'elle tournait la page du dossier qu'elle étudiait, puisque son travail ne consistait plus qu'en un rôle administratif, un coup fut donné à l'intérieur de son ventre.

- Ouch!  
Elle se pencha un peu en avant et posa la main sur son ventre rond. Gin se redressa instantanément comme si on l'avait piqué avec une aiguille.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.  
Yorichiyô se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire radieux.

- Le bébé a bougé.

- C'est vrai?  
Elle hocha la tête avant de sursauter.

- Aouille! Il recommence!  
Gin bondit sur ses pieds et avant que Yorichiyô ait eu le temps de cligner des yeux il était agenouillé à coté d'elle.

- Je peux?  
Yorichiyô lui prit la main et la posa à un endroit précis sur son ventre. Ils restèrent un moment immobile dans cette position sans que rien ne se passe.

- Je ne sens ri ... commença Gin.  
Un nouveau coup l'interrompit. Il ouvrit les yeux, l'air surpris puis un sourire satisfait se dessina sur son visage.

- Incroyable! Il bouge.  
Il se releva.

- C'est douloureux?

- Non, pas vraiment, juste un peu désagréable.  
Gin lui sourit et retourna à son bureau en se demandant comment fêter ça sans attirer l'attention sur eux. Un dîner en tête à tête chez eux serait peut-être suffisant.

La fin de la grossesse de Yorichiyô se déroula dans le calme, si on excluait l'intérêt que lui portaient toujours la plupart des shinigami et l'association des femme shinigami. Trois semaines avant la date prévue pour l'accouchement, Yorichiyô fut mise en repos forcé afin de se reposer et de préparer l'arrivée du bébé. Furieuse d'être ainsi relégué au "placard", comme elle disait, elle se vengea en se défoulant sur la chambre du bébé. Elle passa les jours suivant à tout préparer pour faire d'une salle vide des appartements de Gin une chambre de bébé. Elle y mit un tel acharnement qu'elle ne se reposa pas beaucoup durant cette période et Gin dut intervenir pour qu'elle consente enfin à lever le pied. Ce qu'elle fit juste à temps.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'elle observait le reflet de son corps dans le grand miroir de la salle de bain, elle sentit soudain un liquide chaud couler le long de ses jambes. Elle eut juste le temps de prendre un inspiration que le liquide s'écoula à flot et forma une marre à ses pieds.

- Gi ... GIN! Appela-t-elle, alors que la panique montait en elle  
Il arriva rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lorsqu'il vit la .flaque aux pieds de la jeune femme. Il se précipita auprès d'elle.

- Chiyô?

- Le bébé! ... Il arrive?

- Quoi, tout de suite?

- Oui!  
Gin saisit le yukata de Yorichiyô qui reposait sur un meuble à coté du miroir et le lui mit sur les épaules.

- Habille-toi vite, je t'emmène à la quatrième division.  
Il l'aida à enfiler le vêtement et noua la ceinture sans la serrer. De toute façon, on lui retirerait son kimono dès son arrivée à l'hôpital.

- Aller, viens!  
Il la guida vers la porte de la salle d'eau mais à peine fait trois pas, Yorichiyô s'effondra en criant de douleur. Passant un bras autour de sa taille, Gin la soutint.

- Je ... j'y arriverai pas, haleta la jeune femme le front couvert de sueur.  
Gin glissa son bras sous ses genoux et la souleva, la serrant contre son torse.

- Gin?

- Chut, dis rien.  
Il l'emmena jusqu'aux shoji et sauta sur le toit de la caserne. De là, il bondit de toits en toits jusqu'à la quatrième division. Le transport fut étonnement confortable pour Yorichiyô, mais elle fut soulagée quand Gin sauta dans la cour intérieure de la caserne hôpital. Gin se rua à l'intérieur du bâtiment, affolant les infirmières qui passaient dans le hall.

- Ca ... capitaine Ichimaru?

- Prévenez le capitaine Unohana, mon vice-capitaine va accoucher.  
Deux infirmières s'en furent chercher leur capitaine, tandis qu'une troisième conduisait Gin à une salle où il put installer Yorichiyô.

- Reste avec moi, supplia-t-elle.

- Oui, oui, t'inquiète pas.  
Il s'assit sur une chaise qu'il amena près du lit et prit l'une des mains de Yorichiyô entre les siennes. Unohana ne manqua pas de le remarquer quand elle entra dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard. Un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres mais elle ne fit aucune remarque. Tout le temps où elle se trouvait dans la salle d'accouchement, Gin fit attention à ne pas trahir ses sentiments pour Yorichiyô devant elle, mais elle remarqua quand même l'inquiétude qui assombrissait son visage. Elle quitta la chambre sans faire de bruit, les laissant en tête à tête. Quand elle referma la porte derrière elle, son sourire se fit plus doux. Elle était certaine d'avoir trouvé l'identité du père de l'enfant qui allait naître cette nuit.

Les heures s'écoulèrent, lentes et fastidieuses pour Yorichiyô qui ressentait des contractions de plus en plus douloureuses et rapprochées les unes des autres. Ce n'est que vers minuit que Unohana déclara qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Yorichiyô fut rapidement installée sur la table dans la bonne position pour accoucher.

- Je vais vous demander de sortir, à présent, capitaine Ichimaru, fit la femme capitaine.  
Elle ne fut pas déçue de la réaction:

- Non, s'écria Yorichiyô en s'accrochant désespérément au bras de son supérieur. Reste, je t'en prie. Je ne veux pas être toute seule.  
La panique dans sa voix n'était pas feinte. Il était clair qu'elle avait peur. Gin leva les yeux vers Unohana qui hocha lentement la tête.

- D'accord, vous pouvez rester, mais ne nous gênez pas.  
Gin hocha la tête à son tour tandis que Yorichiyô remerciait Unohana. Il s'installa derrière elle de manière à ce que le dos de la jeune femme repose contre son torse. Sa main gauche saisit celle de Yorichiyô et il la serra doucement pour la rassurer.

Pendant deux heures, Unohana guida Yorichiyô et lui donna des instructions de sa voix douce. Elle resta parfaitement calme, même quand la jeune femme, fatiguée de pousser, refusa de faire d'avantage d'efforts. Unohana parvint à trouver les mots pour convaincre Yorichiyô de se remettre à pousser, sans avoir à lever la voix. Gin l'admira pour ça. Il serrait toujours la main de Yorichiyô, ou plutôt, la main de Yorichiyô serrait la sienne avec tant de force que les ongles de la jeune femme avaient pénétré profondément dans sa paume. Il surveillait tout ce qui se déroulait autour de lui sans oser se faire remarquer. Il se demandait si les souffrances de la future mère étaient normales, mais le calme de Unohana le rassurait. Tant qu'elle restait calme c'est que tout se passait bien, n'est-ce pas?

Enfin, après deux heures d'efforts épuisants, les premiers cris du nouveau né raisonnèrent dans la salle d'accouchement. D'abord ce ne fut qu'un frêle miaulement à peine audible qui se mua rapidement en un cri strident à mesure que les poumons du bébé se développaient.

- C'est un garçon, annonça Unohana.  
Elle ligatura le cordon ombilical et le trancha avant de poser le bébé sur le ventre de sa mère. Yorichiyô le serra aussitôt contre sa poitrine, les larmes aux yeux. Elle leva la tête vers Gin qui déposa un baiser sur son front, confirmant les soupçons de Unohana. Elle acheva de s'occuper de Yorichiyô avant de lui prendre le bébé.

- Ce petit bonhomme doit passer quelques examens pour vérifier qu'il est en pleine forme. N'ayez crainte, je cous le ramène rapidement. En attendant reposez vous.  
Et elle quitta la salle avec le bébé enveloppé dans un petit drap blanc. Yorichiyô lança un regard suppliant vers Gin qui comprit aussitôt ce qu'elle voulait de lui. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de sortir à la suite de Unohana. Il la suivit jusque dans la petite salle où elle allait pratiquer les examens. Elle lui lança un sourire par dessus son épaule.

- Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi?

- Si, bien sûr, répondit-il d'une voix lasse. Je viens aux nouvelles, c'est tout. Je veux savoir si ma vice-capitaine et sa progéniture vont bien.  
Unohana hocha la tête, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Et bien le vice-capitaine Kizaka se porte bien, si on excepte la fatigue et la douleur, mais tout ça aura disparu dans quelque heures. Quand à ce jeune homme, c'est ce que nous allons voir.  
Gin la regarda un moment, examiner le bébé, le manipuler, lui faire une prise de sang et observer ses réflexes.

- Soyez rassuré, fit la femme capitaine après un moment de silence. Ce bout de chou se porte comme un charme.  
Elle emmaillota à nouveau le bébé dans un linge doux et chaud et se tourna vers Gin.

- Voilà votre fils, capitaine Ichimaru, fit-elle en lui mettant l'enfant dans les bras.  
Gin était beaucoup trop ému pour démentir. Le bébé s'agita doucement dans ses bras et entrouvrit ses yeux un peu bouffis. Ils étaient du même bleu de glace que ceux de Gin. Son fils ... C'était son fils. Un sentiment indescriptible s'empara de lui à ce moment, mélange d'amour, de joie et de fierté un peu ridicule. D'ailleurs, il se sentait un peu ridicule d'éprouver des sentiments si fort pour un si petit être.

- Tsurin, chuchota-t-il en caressant doucement le petit visage tourné vers lui.  
Unohana l'observa un moment, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Quand Gin entra dans la chambre de Yorichiyô le lendemain soir, il la trouva assise dans le lit, son kimono ouvert, allaitant Tsurin qui tétait goulûment accroché à son sein, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce qui était certainement le cas! Le bébé émettait d'étranges petits bruits de satisfaction tout en tétant.

- Bonsoir, fit Gin en refermant la porte derrière lui. Je suis passé vous voir ce matin mais vous dormiez tous les deux.

- J'étais complètement crevée, Fit Yorichiyô avec un pâle sourire. Et lui aussi, je crois.  
Elle était pâle et ses traits tirés lui donnaient vraiment un air fatigué.

- Ce qui c'est passé cette nuit était fantastique, fit Gin en s'asseyant sur le lit près de Yorichiyô. Tu as été merveilleuse.

- Souviens t'en la prochaine fois que tu parleras de la faiblesse des femmes.  
Il sourit et passa un bras autour des épaules de Yorichiyô avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Pendant un moment, il regarda Tsurin téter jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme dans les bras de sa mère. Sentant qu'il avait fini, Yorichiyô le prit dans ses bras et le posa contre son épaule.

- Tu vas le réveiller!

- Il le faut, s'il ne fait pas son rot, ça pourrait être mauvais pour lui.  
Elle tapota un peu le bébé dans le dos jusqu'à ce qui émette un petit rot. Satisfaite, elle le posa sur le lit et referma son kimono.

- Fais moi une petite place, je reste jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes.  
Yorichiyô se décala pour faire une place à Gin et plaça Tsurin dans le berceau que formaient leurs deux corps. Le bébé dormait déjà.

- Ça sait rien faire à cet âge là, que manger et dormir, remarqua Gin en caressant la joue du bébé d'un doigt.  
Instinctivement celui-ci ouvrit la bouche et chercha de quoi téter, sans même se réveiller.

- Oh non, répondit Yorichiyô en se blottissant contre Gin. Il fait plein d'autres choses aussi: il pleur, il remplit ses couches... Ce genre de chose.

- Compte pas sur moi pour le changer, fit Gin, catégorique.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir.  
Elle lui lança un sourire démoniaque qui ressemblait un peu à celui d'Aizen et Gin sut qu'elle arriverait à lui faire changer les couches du bébé. Il ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

Amusé, il l'embrassa et la serra dans ses bras. Épuisée, Yorichiyô ne tarda pas à s'endormir mais Gin ne s'en alla pas tout de suite. Il resta un moment à les observer tous les deux. C'était incroyable. Il ne pensait pas qu'il était capable d'éprouver des sentiments si forts pour une femme et un bout de chou âgé de quelques heures seulement. Ils étaient son trésor, ce qu'il avait de plus précieux dans ce monde. Il ne laisserait jamais personne leur faire de mal. Il les protégerait tous les deux quelque soit l'adversaire. Personne ne toucherait jamais un seul de leurs cheveux. Il en faisait le serment.

--

NOTE:

1- Kikanshinki est le nom donné à cet objet avec lequel les shinigami modifient la mémoire des humains, d'après le site Bleachwiki. Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon terme mais je l'utilise faute d'en connaître un autre. ^^'


	13. Chapter 12: Famille

Bonjour.  
Voilà le nouveau chapitre.

Il est plus court que les précédents car j'ai eu un petit problème de longueur. A l'origine, il ne devait pas se dérouler de cette manière si bien que je n'ai pas pu y mettre tout ce que j'avait prévu. J'ai été obligé de le diviser en deux.  
De ce fait, vous avez un chapitre relativement calme qui fait une petite pause avant les évènements tragiques qui se préparent dans le suivant.

Avant de vous laisser lire, je voudrais donner quelques réponses.  
Pour **Umihime:** il n'y a pas de signification particulière au prénom de Tsurin, en fin à ce que je sais. J'ai forgé ce nom de toutes pièces en m'amusant à coller des hiragana esemble. Comme le résultat ne sonnait pas si mal , je l'ai gardé. ^^'  
Pour **Rukia**: Je crois que tu as très bien interprété la scène entre Gin et Yamamoto. ^^

Comme je le disais dans le dernier chapitre de Après la pluie, je vais essayer de répondre à toutes vos review identifiées.

Bonne lecture.  
Bises.

Chapitre 12:

FAMILLE.

Trois années s'étaient écoulées depuis que Yorichiyô et Gin avaient sauvé Ichigo et Masaki de Gran Fisher. La vie de la troisième division n'avait pas changé et tous les deux continuaient à jongler entre leur travail et le secret de leur vie privée, tout en essayant de protéger Tsurin. L'enfant attisait la curiosité de beaucoup de monde. Pour commencer, sa ressemblance incroyable avec Gin attirait inévitablement l'attention sur lui. Comme son père, il ne passait guerre inaperçu. Ensuite, il avait déjà son fan club. Plusieurs jeunes femmes shinigami, le trouvant particulièrement mignon et intelligent, avaient monté un groupe et semblaient avoir pour seul but de hurler de bonheur, de se mettre à glousser et de lui offrir des bonbons dès qu'elles le voyaient. Elles étaient tellement nombreuses que Yorichiyô se demandait deux choses: comment Tsurin faisait pour ne pas attraper la grosse tête devant sa popularité, et comment pouvait-il avoir encore toutes ses dents vue la quantité de bonbons qu'il recevait à chaque sortie. En plus de ce fan club, il y avait plusieurs membres de l'association des femmes shinigami qui passaient leur temps à le suivre pour le prendre en photo à la moindre occasion. Sans compter le pire, Aizen semblait particulièrement intéressé par l'enfant, et c'était proclamé oncle d'adoption de Tsurin. Bien qu'alarmé, Gin n'avait pu s'y opposer et devait faire semblant d'apprécier l' intérêt du traître pour son fils. Pour l'instant, cependant, Aizen ne menaçait personne, mais les parents veillaient avec une attention accrue.

Tsurin n'avait pas vraiment changé. Il avait toujours l'apparence d'un enfant de sept ans environ, bien qu'il fut un peu plus grand que les autres enfants de son âge. C'était le portrait craché de Gin. Il avait les même cheveux argentés et les même yeux bleu clair qu'il gardait ouverts, cependant. Son visage avait pourtant hérité des traits délicats de Yorichiyô ainsi que la forme en amande de ses yeux. Il ne souriait pas tout le temps comme son père mais quand il le faisait, il était la réplique exacte de Gin. Tsurin n'avait cependant pas hérité du caractère joueur et moqueur de son père, mais il se comportait souvent comme Gin le faisait quand il était sérieux. C'était un enfant calme et réfléchit, très éveillé pour son âge et faisant aussi preuve d'une grande intelligence. Il montrait aussi souvent une maturité étonnante, ce qui fit un jour dire à Gin:

- Tu m'as menti, c'est avec Hitsugaya que tu l'as fait ce petit!  
Pour la peine Yorichiyô lui colla une claque sur l'épaule.

Tsurin aimait lire et apprendre et ne cessait de poser des questions auxquelles il était parfois fort difficile de répondre. Gin ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire quand il repensait à la tête d'Aizen quand Tsurin lui avait demandé ce qu'était un orgasme. En revanche la réaction de Yorichiyô l'avait beaucoup moins amusé. La jeune femme, folle de rage, lui avait crié dessus toute la soirée en lui demandant où il cachait ses livres pornographiques. Ce pauvre Gin n'eut pas le temps de lui dire qu'il n'y avait rien de tel chez eux. Yorichiyô vida toute les bibliothèques et fouilla dans tous les placards à la recherche du livre incriminé ... Qui se révéla être un livre de médecine que Tsurin avait chipé à sa tante Yukari et qu'il cachait dans sa chambre. La seule satisfaction de Gin fut la tête de Yorichiyô quand elle réalisa son erreur et les excuses qu'elle lui présenta aussitôt.

Étrangement, beaucoup de monde au Seireitei aimait Tsurin. Ukitake ne manquait pas une occasion de le prendre sous son aile pour lui offrir des bonbons, un chocolat, un gâteau, où même lui apprendre des tas de trucs pas toujours très utiles, comme les milles et une excuses pour chasser de son bureau un duo de comique bourrés (1). Kyoraku adorait l'emmener promener car l'enfant attirait toujours des tas de jeunes femmes que l'adulte pouvait draguer tranquillement à l'abri du regard perçant de Nanao Ise. Aizen s'était amusé à lui apprendre à jouer aux échecs, ce qu'il regretta ensuite car l'enfant ne montrait aucun scrupule à le battre. Unohana le prenait parfois sous sa surveillance quand Yukari était obligée de l'amener avec elle à l'hôpital. Elle le gardait dans son bureau et s'amusait à lui enseigner différentes notions d'anatomie à sa portée. Komomura en revanche se méfiait de lui parce qu'à chaque fois que l'enfant le croisait, il essayait de voir ce qu'il y avait sous son casque. Tôshirô Hitsugaya aimait beaucoup le petit qu'il trouvait intelligent et agréable à vivre. Par contre, il détestait que les femmes viennent le trouver en lui disant qu'elle les trouvaient très mignons, son petit frère et lui. Zaraki était pressé de le voir grandir pour pouvoir se battre avec lui. Gin et Yorichiyô avaient failli mourir de gêne le jour où, au cours d'une réunion, Tsurin s'était tranquillement installé sur les genoux de Yamamoto en l'appelant "grand père". A la surprise générale, le Vieux le garda sur ses genoux jusqu'à la fin de la réunion. Quand à Kurotsuchi, Gin et Yorichiyô avaient toujours fait en sorte qu'il ne s'approche pas de leur fils. Les seuls qui restaient indifférents devant le gamin étaient Byakuya Kuchiki, Soi Fon et Tôsen. Tsurin avait conquit le coeur de tous les officiers les plus important du Gotei, sans compter nombres de shinigami sans rang, dont le plupart faisait partie de la troisième division. Ils étaient toujours tous ravis de le voir se promener dans les couloirs de la caserne.

Tsurin était le petit prince de la troisième division.

--

L'hiver avait repris possession de la Soul Society et le Seireitei grelottait sous une épaisse couche de neige. Il n'était pas rare de voir les membres de la quatrième division, emmitouflés jusqu'aux oreilles, déblayer les rues et les toits des casernes. La glace avait figé la plupart des plans d'eau de la ville et les fontaines avaient toutes été éteintes afin d'éviter les dégâts dus au gel. Heureusement les bâtiments étaient assez bien chauffés. Le froid avait même faillit avoir raison de la fête donné pour le premier jour de l'année, mais grâce à quelque fêtards bien placés, en tête desquels on trouva Kyoraku et Rangiku, elle fut maintenue envers et contre tous.

Gin se tenait dans l'une des cours intérieur de la caserne quand il fut victime d'un odieux attentat. Il achevait de donner ses instructions à l'une de ses équipes qui allait partir en mission au Rukongai quand une boule de neige le frappa derrière la tête. Tous les shinigami se raidirent, stupéfaits et effrayés. Gin se retourna pour jeter un coup d'oeil derrière lui mais ne vit rien. Il reporta le regard sur ses hommes et acheva son monologue avant de les congédier. A ce moment une deuxième boule de neige l'atteignit dans le dos. Il fronça les sourcils et se retourna juste à temps pour prendre une nouvelle boule de neige en pleine figure. Le shinigami ne savaient pas comment ils devaient réagir. Devaient-ils rire devant cette scène ou au contraire proposer à leur capitaine de retrouver l'auteur de l'attentat.

Gin retira la neige de ses yeux d'une main avant de scruter la cour autour de lui. Il entendit un petit rire provenant de derrière l'un des arbres. Avec un sourire, Gin s'élança vers l'arbre en utilisant le shunpô. Il se retrouva directement derrière son petit agresseur qui se retourna, les sourcils froncés.

- Alors, petit monstre!

- C'est pas juste, t'as utilisé le shunpô, se plaignait Tsurin.  
Gin sourit. Une boule de neige à la main, Tsurin s'éclipsa en shunpô à son tour. Il n'était pas encore très habile et n'importe quel shinigami aurait pu le rattraper sans faire d'effort, cependant Gin ne put retenir un élan de fierté en voyant son fils s'éloigner ainsi. Un boule de neige dans la figure le ramena sur Terre.

- Tsurin, pas le visage, avertit-il.  
Le petit effronté lui répondit en lui tirant la langue.

- Tu vas voir petit démon.  
Gin s'élança vers lui, sans utiliser le shunpô cette fois, et rattrapa l'enfant en quelques pas. Il le prit dans ses bras et le fit tomber dans la neige.

- Je vais te manger, menaça-t-il en riant.  
Gin se jeta sur son fils et pendant un instant tous les deux se roulèrent dans la neige en riant. Les shinigami présents dans la cour les regardaient d'un air ahuri. Après un moment, ils s'immobilisèrent dans la neige, épuisés. Gin serrait Tsurin contre son torse, en essayant de retrouver son souffle.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites? Demanda soudain une voix.  
Gin se redressa pour voir Yorichiyô arriver vers eux, l'air mécontent.

- Vous vous vautrez dans la neige par ce froid? Ne venez pas vous plaindre si vous êtes malades demain.  
Gin et Tsurin échangèrent un regard et un même sourire naquit sur leurs lèvres quand ils comprirent qu'ils pensaient la même chose.

- Maman! Appela Tsurin.  
Yorichiyô n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf, elle fut littéralement bombardée de boules de neige. Devant l'attaque, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de renoncer et aller se mettre à l'abri à l'intérieur de la caserne en poussant des petits cris d'indignation. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, père et fils se laissèrent tomber cote à cote dans la neige en riant.

- On a pas été gentil, fit Tsurin après avoir repris son souffle.

- T'as raison, on va en entendre parler ce soir.  
Ça ne les empêcha pas d'en rire. Gin se releva le premier et épousseta la neige de son uniforme. Il tendit la main à Tsurin et l'invita à le suivre.

- Viens, on va chercher quelque chose pour se faire pardonner.  
L'enfant bondit sur ses pieds et saisit la main de son père.

Tous les deux quittèrent la caserne et se dirigèrent vers les rues commerçantes de leur quartier du Seireitei. La ville était divisée en douze quartiers, ou districts, chacun placé sous l'administration et la protection de l'une des divisions. Seule la première division qui jouait un rôle centralisateur pour les douze autres n'avait pas la responsabilité d'un quartier. Celui qui entourait la troisième division n'était pas désagréable, il était calme et comportait l'un des plus grands parcs publics de la ville. Gin et sa petite famille s'y plaisaient.

Père et fils marchèrent un moment dans les rues en observant les vitrines autour d'eux. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'ils cherchaient, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ils prenaient simplement plaisir à se promener à deux. La plupart des shinigami autour d'eux les observaient avec curiosité mais ils n'y faisaient pas attention. Tsurin avait appris à ne pas accorder d'importance aux regards braqués sur lui et aux remarques qu'il entendait sur son passage. Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait compris que tous les shinigami ne brillaient pas par leur intelligence.

Gin marchait tranquillement tandis que Tsurin trottinait derrière lui en sautillant, se précipitant parfois vers une vitrine qui l'attirait plus qu'une autre. Il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de se promener avec son père, ainsi l'enfant frétillait de joie et d'excitation. Il était content de répondre quand son père se tournait vers lui pour lui demander son avis sur ce qu'il voyait dans les vitrines.

- Qu'est-ce que tu pense d'un gâteau au miel? Demanda Gin en s'arrêtant devant un pâtissier. Ta mère adore ça.

- Oh, voui! Moi aussi j'aime ça.  
Riant, Gin prit la main de son fils et entra dans la pâtisserie.

Ils ressortirent un quart d'heure plus tard avec un assortiment de gâteaux et des bonbons que Tsurin avait réussi à se faire offrir. L'enfant, léchait d'ailleurs une sucette avec application.

- Tsurin, tu sais ce que ta mère t'as dis, pas de bonbon avant le dîner.

- Voui mais elle est pas là, elle peut pas me voir.  
Gin leva les yeux au ciel. Un rire chaleureux se fit entendre non loin de là.

- Avec un cabotin pareil, tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer, Gin.  
Gin fronça les sourcils et eut du mal à ne pas retenir Tsurin quand celui-ci s'élança joyeusement vers le nouveau venu en s'écriant:

- Oncle Aizen!  
Il tendit les bras vers le capitaine à lunettes et celui-ci le souleva du sol et le pressa contre son torse pour le porter.

- On est venu faire un cadeau pour maman, dit fièrement l'enfant.

- Ah? Pour quelles raisons, jeune homme, ce n'est pas son anniversaire il me semble.

- On a été méchant avec elle.  
Aizen se tourna vers Gin qui haussa simplement les épaules d'un air indifférent.

- Ce n'est pas bien, petit, il ne faut pas être méchant avec ta maman.

- Ze sais! Je le ferais plus, je jure.  
Aizen lui accorda un sourire rayonnant. Il reposa Tsurin au sol et caressa ses cheveux doux comme la soie.

- C'est bien, tu es un bon garçon.  
L'enfant lui décocha un magnifique sourire tout en dents. Aizen leva les yeux vers Gin et ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose lorsqu'il fut interrompu.

- Ah vous êtes là, capitaine!  
Pour une fois, Gin fut soulagé de voir arriver Hinamori. La brunette s'arrêta devant les deux hommes et s'inclina devant Gin.

- Bonsoir, capitaine Ichimaru.  
Elle se tourna ensuite vers Aizen.

- Capitaine, je vous cherche depuis une heure, le capitaine Kojima souhaite vous voir. Elle vous attend dans son bureau.  
Aizen soupira avant de hocher la tête, le tout sans perdre son sourire.

- J'y vais dans ce cas. Bonsoir Gin, bonsoir Tsurin.

- Bonsoir, Oncle Aizen.  
Gin ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de le saluer d'un signe de tête. Un instant, Hinamori le regarda d'un air étrange mêlant crainte et respect. Elle ne se sentait jamais à l'aise en sa présence ce qui amusait toujours Gin.

- Bien, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, capitaine Ichimaru.  
Elle s'agenouilla devant Tsurin et lui sourit.

- Bonsoir Tsurin-chan. Rappelle à ta maman que la réunion de demain n'aura pas lieux au manoir Kuchiki mais dans la salle des fêtes de la huitième division.

- D'accord.  
Hinamori lui sourit et se releva pour lui ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux. Elle s'inclina devant Gin puis s'éclipsa en utilisant le shunpô. Tsurin leva alors les yeux vers son père.

- Dis, papa, pourquoi elle a peur de toi Hina-chan?  
Gin fut un peu surpris par la question. Il ne pensait pas que Tsurin pouvait remarquer ce genre de choses. Il était plus sensible et intuitif qu'il en avait l'air.

- Je sais pas. Répondit-il. Je crois que je la mets mal à l'aise.  
Il prit Tsurin par la main et tous les deux repartirent vers la troisième division.

- Pourquoi elle est mal à l'aise?

- Tu sais, pour beaucoup de monde je ressemble pas à la personne que tu connais. Comme ils me connaissent pas, ils imaginent des choses qui sont fausses. Ils me voient comme un homme moqueur, ironique, inquiétant et dangereux. Le genre de personne avec qui on veut pas devenir ami.  
Tsurin resta muet un instant, faisant tourner sa sucette dans sa bouche.

- Mais c'est pas vrai, ce qu'ils croient, fit-il alors. T'es pas comme ça, hein papa? Moi je sais que t'es pas comme ça. Je peux leur dire si tu veux.  
Gin sourit, un vrai sourire affectueux, en entendant les paroles de son fils. Il était ému par la tentative de Tsurin de le défendre.

- C'est pas la peine, mon grand, personne te croira.

- Pourquoi?

- Tu sais, les gens préfèrent croire ce qu'ils veulent bien, c'est plus confortable pour eux que de se poser des questions gênantes.

_"C'est pour ça que Aizen arrive si bien à__ tromper __tout le monde,_ continua-t-il pour lui même.  
Tsurin fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à ce que son père venait de lui dire.

- Ce sont des imbéciles alors.  
Ça fit rire Gin.

- Oui, tu as raison, mon grand.  
Ils marchèrent encore un instant en silence puis Tsurin demanda soudain:

- Mais t'es pas triste papa? Si personne te connais vraiment c'est qu'ils sont pas tes amis. Donc t'es seul? T'es pas triste que personne te connaisse?  
Gin s'arrêta de marcher et s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de son fils.

- Nan, je suis pas triste, et tu sais pourquoi?  
Tsurin secoua la tête, sa sucette dans la bouche.

- Parce que je vous ai ta mère et toi, fit Gin en posant son index sur le bout du nez de l'enfant. Je vous aime tous les deux et vous m'aimez aussi. Vous savez qui je suis réellement et ça me suffit. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus.  
Tsurin retira sa sucette de sa bouche et se jeta dans les bras de son père.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime papa.  
Gin sourit et serra un instant son fils contre son torse. Il le prit dans ses bras et le souleva pour le porter contre lui.

- Et si on rentrait en shunpô?

- Oh, oui! S'écria Tsurin ravi.

- Accroches-toi bien à moi alors.  
Tsurin obéit et Gin partit en shunpô, ne remarquant pas les yeux de saphir qui le fixaient. Rangiku avait assisté à toute la scène depuis une intersection plus loin dans la rue.

Chaque fois qu'elle voyait Gin avec son fils, le même sentiment montait en elle. Ce n'était pas la jalousie, mais le regret qu'elle ressentait. Elle regrettait de s'être ainsi disputée avec Gin. Chaque fois qu'elle voyait Tsurin Ichimaru, il lui rappelait comment Gin était quand il était plus jeune. Chaque fois, la même tristesse et le même regret montaient en elle. Son amant, son ami d'enfance ... Pourquoi la vie les avait-elle séparé? Elle lui devait toujours la vie et elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rembourser sa dette. Elle regrettait leur amitié d'avant. Bien sûr, les relations entre eux s'étaient un peu détendues depuis le temps mais ce n'était plus pareil. Gin était toujours sec et froid envers elle. Il cherchait à garder ses distances comme s'il craignait d'être à nouveau blessé. Elle ne lui en voulait pas cependant. Elle n'avait apprit que récemment à quel point il avait souffert quand elle l'avait quitté et elle s'en voulait. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour remédier à ça. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le récupérer comme amant, elle était certainement la seule au Seireitei à se rendre compte à quel point Gin et Yorichiyô s'aimaient, bien qu'ils fassent semblant de n'être que des amis. Mais elle ne le voulait pas comme amant. Elle le voulait comme ami, comme avant, quand ils vivaient ensemble au Rukongai.

- Rangiku, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Fit une voix derrière elle.  
Hisagi arriva à sa hauteur et regarda dans la même direction qu'elle, le point où Gin et Tsurin se tenaient encore un instant plus tôt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes? Ça ne vas pas?  
Il se tourna vers elle et vit une larme couler le long de la joue de la blonde.

- Tu pleures? Fit-il, un peu inquiet.

- Non, non, fit Rangiku en essuyant ses yeux. C'est le vent qui me pique les yeux.  
Hisagi ne chercha pas plus loin.

- Viens, Rangiku, on va être en retard à la fête organisée par Kira a pour sa promotion.  
Il la prit par le bras et la força à se détourner du point qu'elle fixait depuis un instant. Rangiku soupira et se détourna à contre-coeur.

--

Gin et Tsurin retrouvèrent Yorichiyô dans le bureau qu'elle partageait avec Gin à la troisième division. Elle était occupée à finir la paperasserie du jour et ne leva même pas le nez de son travail quand ils entrèrent. Elle fit comme si elle ne les voyait pas. Un peu intimidés, le père et le fils échangèrent un regard avant de s'avancer dans le bureau. Tsurin sautilla jusqu'à sa mère.

- Regarde ce qu'on t'amène, maman, fit-il en brandissant le sac de gâteau.  
Yorichiyô leva les yeux et jeta un regard glacial vers le sac.

- Vous croyez que vous allez acheter mon pardon avec ça? Fit-elle simplement.  
Elle retourna à son travail sans accorder plus d'attention au sac que Tsurin brandissait toujours vers elle. L'enfant se tourna vers son père et revint vers lui. Il s'agrippa à son haori et Gin lui caressa doucement la tête pour l'encourager.

- Maman, tu boudes?

- Non!  
Tsurin leva un regard interrogatif vers son père qui lui sourit.

- Aller, Chiyô, fais pas ta mauvaise tête, c'était juste pour jouer.

- On est désolé, renchérit Tsurin, des sanglots dans la voix.  
Yorichiyô fit alors ce qu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire, elle leva la tête pour les regarder dans les yeux. Père et fils lui adressaient le même regard suppliant de chiot battu. Ce genre de regard qui ferait fondre le coeur même du plus cruel des arrancar, en double exemplaire juste devant elle. Difficile de rester fâché contre eux. Yorichiyô sentit sa colère s'évanouir d'un seul coup et ça l'agaça vraiment.

- Vous êtes deux manipulateurs, fit-elle, je vous déteste.  
Mais son ton signifiait clairement le contraire.

- Maman!  
Tsurin s'élança vers elle et sauta sur ses genoux pour se serrer contre elle.

- On t'aime, maman.  
Yorichiyô le serra contre elle et lui embrassa le haut du crâne.

- Moi aussi je vous aime, mon coeur.  
Tsurin se blottit contre elle. Gin sourit comme à chaque fois qu'il les voyait ensemble.

- Venez, fit-il. Il est l'heure de rentrer. J'ai envie d'un peu de détente.  
Le regard brillant qu'il lançait vers Yorichiyô en prononçant ces mots, ne laissait pas vraiment de doute à la jeune femme quand au type de détente dont Gin parlait.

Ils quittèrent le bureau tous les trois et se dirigèrent vers les quartiers des officiers. Comme d'habitude, Yorichiyô et Tsurin firent mine de retourner aux appartements de Yorichiyô mais dès qu'il n'y eut plus personne en vue, ils foncèrent chez Gin qui les attendait derrière sa porte.

Tandis que la gouvernante préparait le dîner, Yorichiyô fit prendre son bain à Tsurin et l'aida à passer son yukata de nuit. Quand ils sortirent de la salle de bain, le dîner était servi et tous deux s'installèrent à table. Ils dînèrent tranquillement et Tsurin dévora tout ce qui passait à sa portée, prouvant ainsi que sa sucette ne lui avait pas coupé l'appétit. Il garda quand même une petite place pour deux gâteaux au miel qui furent servis en dessert. Il passa le reste de la soirée à jouer dans un coin avec ces shinigami de plomb et finit par s'endormir sur les tatami comme s'était souvent le cas. Yorichiyô le prit dans ses bras et alla le mettre au lit.

- Il dort? Demanda Gin à voix basse quand elle referma la porte derrière elle.

- Oui.  
Gin s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

- Occupons nous un peu de nous dans ce cas.  
Il plongea la tête dans le cou de la jeune femme et l'embrasa tout en caressant l'un de ses seins tandis que son autre main s'introduisait par la fente de son hakama pour caresser l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

- Bonne idée, fit Yorichiyô avec un sourire.  
Elle se saisit de la main qui caressait sa cuisse et le tira doucement vers le futon. Ils se laissèrent tomber dedans et s'embrassèrent longuement.

--

La lumière pale du soleil coulait à flot par les fenêtres quand Yorichiyô quitta discrètement les appartements de Gin. Elle se hâta dans les escaliers et couloirs de la caserne afin de ne pas faire attendre son rendez-vous. Tsurin s'était réveillé avec un peu de fièvre et elle était resté avec lui toute la matinée pour le surveiller. Sa fièvre ayant baissée, elle put le laisser entres les mains de la gouvernante, rassurée, mais il lui tardait déjà d'aller le retrouver. D'autant plus qu'elle devait passer l'après midi avec l'association des femmes shinigami, pour de leur réunion inutile. Ça ne l'enchantait pas mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Gin voulait qu'elle essaie de se faire des amis. Elle soupira longuement, agacée, et se força à sourire quand elle entra dans la pièce ou l'attendait son premier rendez-vous. Le shinigami qui regardait par la fenêtre sursauta quand elle entra.

- Bonjour Kira, fit-elle avec un sourire.

- Bonjour, vice-capitaine, fit-il en s'inclinant.  
Elle s'avança vers lui.

- Bienvenue parmi nous. C'est un plaisir de t'accueillir.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, vice-capitaine.  
Yorichiyô sourit. La formalité de Kira l'amusait. C'était comme si son grade effaçait d'un seul coup le fait qu'ils aient fait leurs études ensemble.

- Le capitaine ne peut malheureusement pas te recevoir lui-même, annonça-t-elle. Mais il voudra certainement te voir quand il reviendra de la réunion.  
Kira se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Viens, suit moi, je vais te faire faire le tour de la caserne.  
Elle quitta la pièce et s'en gagea dans le couloir tandis que Kira s'élançait derrière elle.

Pendant une heure, elle lui fit faire le tour du propriétaire, lui indiquant où se trouvait telle ou telle installation dont il pourrait avoir besoin. Elle acheva son tour en le conduisant à ses quartiers qui se situaient un étage sous ceux de Gin. Quand ils eurent fini, elle le ramena au bureau qu'il partageait avec les quatrième et cinquième sièges.

- Ça va te changer de la quatrième division, remarqua Yorichiyô tandis qu'il s'installait à son bureau.  
Il regarda autour de lui à la recherche des fournitures tel que pinceaux, pierre à encrer ou papier.

- Tu connais ton travail?

- Oui, vice-capitaine.  
Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Yorichiyô

- C'est parfait, mais si tu as des difficultés, n'hésite pas à demander.  
Kira hocha la tête. Yorichiyô lui donna une claque sur l'épaule.

- Je te laisse, j'ai un rendez vous avec l'association des femmes shinigami, soupira-t-elle.

- Merci, vice-capitaine.  
Yorichiyô lui sourit avant de s'en aller.

Elle quitta la caserne pour se rendre dans la salle de réunion provisoire que l'association occupait depuis qu'elle s'était fait virer du manoir Kuchiki. Yorichiyô détestait ces réunions. Pour elle c'était une perte de temps inutile et elle ignorait pourquoi elle continuait cette mascarade avec ces idiotes qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir en peinture. Lesquelles idiotes avaient passé leur temps libre à lui courir après quand Tsurin était né puis plus tard, quand elle avoua que Gin était bien le père de l'enfant. Elle craignait toujours qu'elles ne finissent par découvrir que Gin et elle ne s'étaient pas du tout séparés avant la naissance de l'enfant et qu'ils vivaient toujours ensemble, au nez et à la barbe de tous, surtout de Aizen. Ce jour en plus, avec Tsurin malade, elle ne se sentait vraiment pas d'humeur à les supporter.

Tout à sa mauvaise humeur grandissante, Yorichiyô ne remarqua pas l'adolescent qui se retourna sur son chemin d'un air sidéré. Il fit quelques pas derrière elle en appelant.

- Tatie Yorichiyô?  
Yorichiyô s'arrêta net et se retourna pour voir arriver vers elle une version plus jeune et plus sérieuse de Kaien Shiba.

- Toyoki?  
Ils s'enlacèrent un instant.

- Je suis contente de te voir. Ça fait au moins trois mois qu'on ne s'est pas rencontrés. Tu étais dans la famille de ton père à ce qu'il paraît.  
L'adolescent hocha la tête.

- Oui, tante Kukaku, m'a appris les techniques spéciales qui se transmettent dans la famille. Celles que papa n'a pas voulu apprendre. J'étais content de les voir oncle Ganju et elle, même si vivre avec eux n'est pas de tout repos. Ils passent leur temps à se disputer et à se taper dessus! A se demander comment ils ont fait pour ne pas s'étriper.  
Ça arracha un sourire à Yorichiyô et les souvenirs du séjour de Ichigo chez les Shiba lui revinrent en mémoire. Toyoki ressemblait à son père dont il avait la candeur mais il avait aussi sur le visage la douceur de sa mère. C'était un beau jeune homme séduisant que les jeunes filles se disputaient déjà à ce qu'il paraissait.

- Ton père m'a dit que tu rentrais à l'académie des shinigami en avril.

- Oui, fit-il avec fierté. J'ai eu les meilleurs notes de ma promotion, même si elle étaient loin de valoir celles de mon père et celles des capitaine Aizen, Ukitake et Ichimaru et celle du vice-capitaine Hitsugaya.  
Il semblait un peu boudeur en disant ça.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle étaient meilleurs que les miennes.  
Toyoki lui décocha un sourire joyeux qui le fit ressembler à son père.

- Comment va ta petite soeur? Demanda alors Yorichiyô. Elle se remet de sa pneumonie?

- Oui, elle va beaucoup mieux. Mais maman a eu vraiment peur. Quand Yoshiko a été hospitalisé avant la fête du nouvel an, maman a vraiment cru qu'elle allait mourir. Heureusement, le capitaine Unohana s'est occupé d'elle en personne et elle s'est rétablie. Maman dit que Yoshiko doit la vie u capitaine, que si quelqu'un d'autre s'était occupé d'elle, ça ne se serait probablement pas aussi bien terminé.  
Yorichiyô hocha la tête.

- Je vois. Je suis contente qu'elle aille mieux. Tu diras à ta mère que j'irai certainement leur rendre visite cette semaine. Embrasse ta soeur pour moi.

- D'accord, tatie Yorichiyô. Je le ferai.

- J'y vais, je suis déjà en retard à mon rendez-vous.  
L'adolescent hocha la tête.

- A bientôt, tatie.

- Prend soins de toi, Toyoki.  
Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et tous les deux se séparèrent, chacun retournant vers ses occupations habituelles.

Quand elle entra dans la salle des fêtes de la huitième division, Yorichiyô trouva les membres de l'association déjà installées, à discuter de choses sans importances. Yorichiyô était encore en retard et encore une fois la seule à se pointer avec son zanpakutô. Elle s'installa à sa place à coté de Soi Fon sans même lui accorder un regard.

- Désolée, fit-elle. Tsurin est malade et ...  
Elle ne put achever sa phrase, derrière elle un groupe de jeunes femmes se mit à pousser des exclamations désolées comme si elle venait de leur annoncer la fin du monde. Yachiru Kusajishi frappa sur la table avec une sorte de marteau pour obliger les femelles à se taire.

- Mesdames, l'heure est grave, fit la petite. Nous sommes en février et le calendrier annuel de notre association n'est toujours pas bouclé. Si nous voulons qu'il puisse sortir en avril comme d'habitude, nous devons nous remuer un peu.  
Yorichiyô se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Il nous manque encore des candidats pour figurer sur les pages. N'est-ce pas vice-présidente?  
Nanao Ise remonta ses lunettes sur son nez d'un air sérieux.

- Nous avons déjà l'accord des capitaine Ukitake, Aizen, Kyoraku, ainsi que des vice-capitaines Hisagi, Iba et Shiba. Il nous manque encore six candidats.  
Les autres femmes approuvèrent.

- Ce serait bien qu'on ait des photos du capitaine Kuchiki, cette année, gloussa l'une d'elle.

- Oh, oui, fit une autre. Kuchiki-chan peut peut-être en prendre pour nous?

- Oui, nu sous sa douche de préférence, fit une troisième.  
Elles se mirent toutes les trois à glousser tandis que Rukia Kuchiki prenait une intéressante couleur rose. Elle s'agita inconfortablement sur sa chaise avant de se lever.

- C'est hors de question, c'est inconvenant. Je ne ferai jamais ça à Nii-sama.  
Les trois dévergondées poussèrent un soupir de déception.

- Que pensez-vous de Mayuri-sama, demanda alors Nemu. Il accepterait volontiers de poser pour nous dans son laboratoire.  
Un même murmure dégoûté traversa la salle. Certaines jeunes femmes frémirent en imaginant Kurotsuchi, le plus terrifiant des capitaines, nu dans son laboratoire, posant au milieu de ses expériences répugnantes.

- Euh, fit Yachiru, soudain calmée. Requête refusée, au suivant.  
Nemu resta parfaitement neutre, incapable de faire preuve de la moindre émotion.

- Il y a bien, Abarai, le quatrième siège de la onzième division, fit une fille.

- Oh, oui, tu veux parler de ce rouquin tatoué partout, fit une autre.  
Les gloussements reprirent de plus bel. Yorichiyô sentait venir une terrible migraine. Elle avait hâte que ces idiotes trouvent les coqs pour leur calendrier et la laissent enfin retourner chez elle, veiller sur Tsurin.

- Et Gin? Proposa soudain Rangiku.  
Yorichiyô sursauta en se demandant ce qu'il lui prenait. Un instant de silence se fit entendre, puis Ise remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Rangiku-chan, fit-elle. Le calendrier est sensé montrer le meilleur des shinigami en mettant l'accent sur la courage, la loyauté, la compassion, la force ... Quelqu'un comme Ichimaru ne conviens absolument pas.  
Rangiku regarda Nanao avec des yeux ronds:

- Ah bon et pourquoi?

- C'est un pervers, cruel et mesquin qui n'aime rien plus que tuer et faire souffrir les autres. Il ne mérite pas d'être shinigami et encore moins un capitaine. Il ...

- Fermes la, gronda soudain Yorichiyô en bondissant sur ses pieds.  
Tout le monde se tourna vers vers, stupéfait.

- De quel droit oses-tu parler de mon capitaine en ces termes, Ise? As-tu seulement des preuves de ce que tu racontes?  
La binoclarde regarda Yorichiyô d'un ai pincé.

- Tout le monde dit qu'il est comme ça ...

- Ah oui, tout le monde le dit? Et c'est suffisant pour toi pour oser porter un jugement sur quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas? Est-ce que je dis que Kyoraku est un alcoolique qui passe toutes ses journée étalé sous son bureau tellement il est bourré? Non, parce que je ne le connais pas et que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de me rendre compte par moi-même si les rumeurs sont fondées ou non. Je ne suis pas comme toi, Ise. Je ne perds pas mon temps à faire courir des rumeurs immondes pour le plaisir de faire du mal.  
Ise lança un regard furieux vers Yorichiyô.

- Il n'a eu que ce qu'il mérite pour avoir fait tant souffrir Rangiku-chan.  
Yorichiyô émit un rire sans joie proprement terrifiant.

- Ah oui? C'est plutôt Rangiku qui l'a fait souffrir quand elle l'a quitté. Sur tes géniaux conseils, il me semble. C'est vous qui l'avait fait souffrir à un point que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer. Parce que oui, Ise, ça n'a peut-être pas effleuré ton petit esprit étriqué, mais Gin aimait sincèrement Rangiku. Et toi tu as tout foutu en l'air avec tes conseils débiles. Mis je dois quand même te remercier, Ise. Si tu n'avais pas encore fourré ton nez dans une affaire qui ne te regardait pas, Tsurin ne serait jamais né.  
Rangiku semblait au bord des larmes. La binoclarde, elle, ressemblait d'avantage à un poisson hors de l'eau.

- Je te conseille de cesser de faire courir ce genre de rumeur sur Gin, Ise, sinon, je te jure que même ton capitaine ne pourra pas te protéger de moi.  
Yorichiyô repoussa sa chaise d'un coup de pied.

- Su ce, mesdames, je vous quitte. J'ai perdu assez de temps à cause de vos débilités.  
Elle se retourna et fit quelque pas lorsque Rangiku se leva à son tour.

- Yorichiyô! Attends.  
Yorichiyô lui lança un regard mauvais par dessus son épaule:

- Ta petite vengeance ne te suffit pas, je suppose. Tu veux continuer à faire souffrir Gin encore un peu. Ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser ce plaisir.  
Cette fois Yorichiyô s'en alla et claqua violemment la porte derrière elle.

Furieuse, elle quitta la caserne de la huitième division en ne prêtant aucune attention à Kyoraku quand il l'appela. Le capitaine la regarda disparaître à un coin de rue, l'air perplexe. Yorichiyô traversa la moitié du Seireitei comme une furie. Les shinigami qu'elle croisait évitaient soigneusement de rester sur son chemin. Elle était tout simplement effrayante. Pas la peine de chercher plus loin la raison pour laquelle elle était considérée comme étant le plus terrifiant et le plus puissant des vice-capitaine.

Yorichiyô arrivait en vue de la caserne de la troisième division lorsque Rangiku surgit devant elle, lui coupant la route. La jeune femme s'arrêta net et lança un regard peu amène vers la blonde. Durant un instant, elles restèrent face à face sans rien dire puis Yorichiyô laissa échapper un soupir.

- Si tu es venue pour voir le résultat de ta bêtise, ce n'était pas la peine, je n'ai pas l'intention de parler à Gin de ce que cette Ise fait dans son dos. Je réglerai cette histoire avec elle moi-même.

- Je ... je ne suis pas venue pour ça. Yorichiyô, j'ai besoin de ton aide.  
Yorichiyô fronça les sourcils, méfiante.

- Que veux tu?

- Je ... je sais que j'ai mal agit vis à vis de Gin mais ... je ... je voudrais me faire pardonner.  
Yorichiyô haussa les sourcils.

- Ah bon! Rien que ça!  
Elle n'était pas certaine d'apprécier cette brusque tentative de rapprochement de la blonde.

- Écoute, Yorichiyô, je sais que Gin et toi vous vous aimez, je le vois à votre façon de vous regarder. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous faites croire à tout le monde que ce n'est plus le cas, mais je sais que vous vous aimez.

- Nous faisons semblant de ne pas nous aimer pour la même raison pour laquelle Gin essayait de t'éloigner de lui, pour nous protéger.  
La blonde blonde lui lança un regard confus.

- Pour vous protéger? Mais de qui?

- Si je te le disais non seulement tu ne me croirais pas, mais en plus tu serais en danger de mort. Alors, évites ce genre de question.  
Rangiku ne semblait plus savoir sur quel pied danser.

- Je veux ... je veux simplement que Gin redevienne mon ami, fit-elle. Comme avant.

- Rangiku, ça ne sera plus jamais comme avant.

- Je sais mais je ferai des efforts. S'il te plaît, aide moi à me faire pardonner.  
Une larme coula sur la joue de la blonde. Yorichiyô savait qu'elle se compliquait inutilement la vie mais elle hocha la tête:

- D'accord, je ferai ce que je pourrai.

- Merci.  
La blonde s'en alla sans rien demander de plus. Yorichiyô soupira avant de regagner la troisième division. Elle se demandait comment Gin allait réagir à ça.

Contrairement à ce que Yorichiyô attendait, Gin ne se mit pas en colère, pas plus qu'il sauta de joie quand elle lui annonça que Rangiku essayait de réparer les pots cassés. Il accueillit la nouvelle avec un calme désarmant, ne laissant échapper que ce commentaire.

- C'est bien.  
Puis il lui raconta la réunion des capitaines à laquelle il venait d'assister et lui transmit les ordres qu'il avait reçu. Ils ne reparlèrent pas de Rangiku jusqu'au soir.

- Que comptes-tu faire avec Rangiku? Demanda Yorichiyô alors qu'elle se blottissait contre lui dans leur futon.  
Ils venaient de se coucher ensemble et profitaient d'un moment de calme.

- Je sais pas, répondit-il sincèrement. Ça dépendra d'elle, je suppose.  
Yorichiyô n'était pas rassurée de savoir que ces deux là allaient tenter un rapprochement. Gin dû s'en rendre compte car il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

- T'inquiètes pas, c'est toi que j'aime et toi seule.  
Elle lui sourit.

- Gin, j'en ai assez de cette mascarade, soupira-t-elle.

- Je sais, moi aussi. Mais on peut rien faire tant que Aizen fait pas le premier geste. Il faut juste qu'on fasse preuve de patience. Un jour on sera libre de nous aimer au grand jour. Mais jusque là, on doit rester caché.

- Je sais, soupira Yorichiyô. Tu me l'as déjà dis. Mais je suis fatiguée de me cacher.  
Gin lui sourit et se redressa sur un coude.

- Je sais comment t'aider à te délasser, fit-il avec un sourire.  
Il se pencha sur elle et déposa ne série de petits baisers sur le visage, le cou et la poitrine de Yorichiyô qui soupira d'aise. Elle passa les bras autour des épaules de Gin et l'attira contre elle. Il l'embrassa tandis que l'une de ses mains effleurait l'intérieur de ses cuises à la recherche de son intimité. Elle gémit tandis qu'il écartait les pans du kimono qu'elle portait pour dévoiler sa poitrine. Il prit l'un de ses mamelon entre ses lèvres. Elle gémit en remonta le pied droit pour que son talon touche sa cuisse et en ouvrant les jambes pour laisser le passage à son amant. Ses doigts trouvèrent tout de suite ce qu'ils cherchaient. Yorichiyô se cambra en gémissant tandis qu'elle sentait monter en elle cette envie qu'elle ressentait depuis quelques semaines à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour: l'envie de faire un autre enfant. Elle savait que c'était impossible cependant, que leur situation ne le leur permettait pas.

Gin allait dénouer le obi du kimono de la jeune femme lorsque la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit, les interrompant. Les amants se figèrent instantanément et se tournèrent vers la porte donnant sur la chambre de Tsurin à la gauche de leur futon. Une petite silhouette se découpait dans la clarté de la pleine lune

- Maman, papa, fit une petite voix plaintive. J'arrive pas à dormir. Je peux dormir avec vous?  
Gin se laissa retomber sur le futon avec un soupir de frustration. Yorichiyô referma son yukata et se tourna vers son fils.

- Si tu veux mon coeur, viens.  
Elle ouvrit les draps tandis que Tsurin s'élançait vers eux. Le petit garçon se cala confortablement dans le creux entre ses parents et serra son lion en peluche contre lui. Yorichiyô rabattit les couvertures sur eux.

- Dors maintenant.

- Oui, maman.  
Yorichiyô et Gin s'étendirent face à face et enlacèrent le petit pour le serrer conter eux. Tsurin laissa échapper un soupir de contentement qui fit sourire ses deux parents.

- Je vous aime, fit Gin.  
Il tendit un peu le cou pour déposer un baiser sur le front de Yorichiyô en passant au dessus de la tête de Tsurin. L'enfant ne tarda pas à s'endormir, bien au chaud entre ses parents.

--

Rangiku entra dans l'appartement de Gin en regardant autour d'elle. Il y avait des années qu'elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds, depuis leur séparation, en fait, et elle s'étonnait des changements qu'elle y voyait. Rien de vraiment flagrant, mais pour quelqu'un qui connaissait Gin comme elle le connaissait, ces détails étaient évocateurs. Elle comprit rapidement que Gin ne vivait pas seul dans ses quartiers. Bien entendu, il y avait Tsurin qui venait régulièrement passer un peu de temps avec son père et laissait traîner des jouets sur les tatami mais ce n'était pas ça que la blonde remarqua. Certain détails attestaient sans l'ombre d'un doute d'un présence féminine permanente dans ces murs. Et il ne s'agissait certainement pas de la gouvernante.

Ses soupçons s'en trouvèrent confirmés, Gin et Yorichiyô vivaient réellement ensemble en secret. Mais pourquoi faire tant de cachotteries à ce sujet. Elle comprendrait cette réaction si les relations entre capitaine et vice-capitaines étaient interdites mais ce n'était pas le cas. Quelle était cette menaces dont Yorichiyô lui avait parlé à mots couverts et qui leur faisait peur à tous les deux?

Gin l'attendait, agenouillé derrière la table de la salle principale. Il était vêtu d'un kimono et d'un hakama gris et bleu qui se mariaient parfaitement avec ses cheveux. Il la regarda entrer, un air neutre sur le visage.

- Bonjour, Rangiku, fit-il d'un ton sec qui mit la jeune femme mal à l'aise. Yorichiyô m'a dit que tu souhaitais me voir pour discuter.  
La blonde s'assit en tailleur en face de lui.

- Oui. Merci d'avoir bien voulu me recevoir.  
Il ne répondit pas et un instant de silence gêné s'en suivit. Rangiku se demandait s'il avait l'intention de lui rendre les choses plus difficiles.

- Gin, je ... j'ai réfléchi à beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps.  
Il ne dit toujours rien, ayant visiblement décidé de la laisser se débrouiller seule.

- Je ... je sais que je t'ai fait mal mais tu vois je t'en voulais de ne plus faire attention à moi et de me traiter aussi froidement. J'avais l'impression de ne plus compter pour toi. D'être une prostitué que tu venais visiter quand tu avais envie d'un peu d'amusement et que tu quittais le matin sans un mot, ni un regard. Ça m'a blessé, tu sais.

"Je ne savais plus quoi faire, j'étais désemparée. Je passais mon temps à pleurer quand personne ne pouvait me voir. Et les filles n'arrêtaient pas de me répéter que je perdais mon temps avec toi, que tu ne pouvais pas m'aimer, que tu n'aimais personne. J'avais tellement besoin de soutiens que je les ai écoutées. Et quand Shuhei s'est intéressé à moi, j'étais flattée et je l'ai laissé me draguer sans me rendre compte de ce que je faisais. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que le jour où tu nous à surpris tous les deux, ce n'était que notre premier rendez-vous. J'étais tellement e colère contre toi, cependant, que je n'ai pas voulu l'admettre devant toi. Je voulais te faire mal.

- Tu as réussi.  
Rangiku hocha la tête en essuyant d'une main les larmes qui perlaient au coins de ses yeux.

- Je sais que je suis le principal fautif, admit Gin. Mais je ne peux pas dire que je regrette quoique ce soi. Bien sûr j'ai souffert quand tu m'a plaqué. Souffert comme j'aurai jamais cru qu'on pouvait souffrir, j'ai cru que j'allais en mourir, mais depuis j'ai retrouvé un équilibre. Contrairement à ce que t'a fait croire ta copine à lunettes, je t'aimais Rangiku. Je t'aimais sincèrement, malheureusement les choses étant faites comme elles sont, je ne pouvait te le dire ni te le faire sentir sans risques. Tu as cru que je jouais avec toi et je peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça. Finalement c'est le destin qui nous a séparé.  
La blonde resta muette un instant. Elle avait tant souhaité entendre ces mots quand ils étaient ensemble. L'entendre les prononcer aujourd'hui alors qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre eux était tellement dur. Mais il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire. Tout ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux était fini à présent. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait encore espérer était regagner son amitié. Elle n'en demandait pas plus.

- Gin, soupira-t-elle.  
Il n'y avait pas vraiment de mots qu'elle pouvait dire. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment. Ça n'était jamais arrivé entre eux quand ils étaient amants. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment cette situation. Il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose pour briser ce silence.

- Gin ... Je sais qu'il est impossible de rattraper le temps perdu, je sais que rien ne sera plus comme avant entre nous, mais je voudrai que nous redevenions amis.

- Ami? Tu crois que ton balafré adoré va apprécier ce genre de chose?  
Rangiku bondit presque sur ses pieds:

- Je me fiche de ce qu'il peut penser. Je suis libre d'avoir les amis que je veux. Pour dire les choses clairement ... Tu me manques.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Ran-chan!  
Entendant son surnom, qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis des années, la blonde ne put retenir ses larmes. Elle se leva et se jeta au cou de son ami.

- Gin!  
Elle plongea le visage dans son cou et se mit à sangloter. Gin la laissa faire un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se redresse d'elle même en essuyant ses larmes.

- Je suis désolée, fit-elle en frottant ses yeux.

- C'est rien.  
Rangiku retourna s'asseoir à sa place.

- Je suis si contente que tu ne me rejettes pas.

- Je suis content que tu sois venue.  
Elle lui sourit. Gin appela la gouvernante pour qu'elle leur fasse un thé. Rangiku fut surprise de la voir, elle était tellement discrète que la jeune femme avait oublié qu'elle était là. A ce moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Tsurin apparut, en yukata de nuit gris clair, son lion en peluche dans ses bras. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce en se frottant les yeux d'une main. Il semblait de venir de se réveiller.

- Papa, fit-il d'une petite voix plaintive. J'ai faim.

- Oui, mon grand fit Gin en tendant les bras vers lui. On va demander à Maya de te faire quelque chose.  
L'enfant s'avança vers son père et s'installa sur ses genoux. Rangiku les observa tous les deux encore une fois stupéfaite par leur ressemblance incroyable. Elle regarda Gin placer une main sur le front de son fils pour prendre sa température.

- Tu as encore de la fièvre, remarqua-t-il. Ta mère t'a donné ton médicament ce matin?  
Tsurin hocha la tête. Son regard se posa sur Rangiku.

- Tu es la dame de la dixième division, tu travailles avec oncle Tôshirô.

- Oui, fit la bonde. Je suis tatie Ran!  
Elle lui sourit et l'enfant lui rendit son sourire.

- C'est toi que oncle Tôshirô n'arrive jamais à mettre au travail?  
Gin essaya de cacher son petit rire derrière sa main.

- Mais, non? Fit Rangiku, un peu surprise.

- Mais si, répondit l'enfant. Il en parle souvent avec maman.  
A ce moment la gouvernant revint avec le thé. Tsurin se jeta aussitôt sur les gâteau qu'elle servit en même temps. Un instant, Gin et Rangiku le regardèrent manger sans rien dire.

- Elle rentre à quelle heure, maman?  
Gin tressaillit. Tsurin savait parfaitement qu'il ne devait pas dire devant un étranger que ses parents vivaient ensemble, même en y faisant simplement allusion. Cependant, il était malade et son esprit était encore embrumé par la fièvre. Et puis, il était chez lui, un endroit où il était sensé être en sécurité. L'interdiction de parler de ses parents n'était valable qu'au dehors, se souvenait Gin. Étant donné que Yorichiyô et lui n'invitaient jamais personne, ils ne pensaient pas devoir faire attention à ce que Tsurin pouvait dire chez eux.

- Elle rentre à six heures. Mais si il n'y a pas beaucoup de travail, elle rentrera plus tôt.  
A quoi bon faire semblant. Rangiku était intelligente, beaucoup plus qu'on pouvait le deviner d'après son comportement. Si elle n'avait pas déjà deviné la vérité depuis longtemps, c'était chose faite à présent.

- Alors vous vivez vraiment ensemble, Yorichiyô et toi?

- Oui, mais ça dois rester secret.

- Mais pourquoi?  
Gin la fit taire d'un geste de la main.

- Ne pose pas de questions, s'il te plaît Rangiku, ça m'évitera de te mentir. Garde simplement cette découverte pour toi. Si tu parles de ça à quoique ce soit, Chiyô, Tsurin et moi, on sera vraiment en danger.  
Rangiku le regarda avec inquiétude tandis qu'il resserrait son étreinte sur Tsurin.

- On dirait que vous vous êtes fourrés dans une histoire compliquée et dangereuse.

- T'as pas idée, soupiras Gin.  
Rangiku lui adressa un petit sourire forcé.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Nous sommes amis et les amis se protègent entre eux pas vrai?  
Gin hocha simplement la tête.

- Tu es heureux?

- Oui, très.  
Il caressa les cheveux de son fils qui s'endormait dans ses bras.

- Tsurin as été une surprise. La plus belle surprise de ma vie, en fait.  
Rangiku sourit en les voyant tous les deux comme ça.

- Tu as de la chance de les avoir, Yorichiyô et lui. Je n'aurais jamais pu t'imaginer en père de famille mais tu te débrouilles bien.  
Elle eut un petit sourire triste.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui aurais pu te faire un enfant. Je n'ai pas la fibre maternelle.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, Ran, tu seras une excellente mère quand ce sera ton tour.

- Shuhei ne veut pas d'enfant.

- Alors plaque le pour trouver quelqu'un qui te rendra vraiment heureuse.  
Elle éclata de rire.

- J'y penserai, Gin. J'y penserai.  
Gin lui sourit.

- Désolé, fit-il d'une voix douce. Je vais aller coucher ce petit démon.  
Il se leva en portant Tsurin qui dormait à poings fermés. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de l'enfant et le déposa doucement dans son futon. L'enfant s'agita en protestant mais ne se réveilla pas. Gin le couvrit avec la couette avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

- Dors bien, mon grand, quand tu te réveilleras, maman sera revenue.  
Il se redressa et se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Rangiku qui l'observait depuis la porte. Elle souriait avec tendresse.

- Tu es vraiment un bon père. Ça fait bizarre de te voir comme ça.

- Pourquoi? Parce que ta copine Ise a réussit à te convaincre que je suis un monstre sanguinaire?  
Le sourire s'effaça du visage de Rangiku.

- Tu es au courant des rumeurs?

- Oh, oui! Il faudrait être sourd pour ne pas les connaître.  
Rangiku baissa la tête.

- Je suis désolée.

- T'en fais pas, c'est pas à toi que j'en veux. En revanche ta copine a intérêt à bien surveiller ses arrières.  
Il avait dit ces mots en lui lançant son habituel sourire terrifiant. Rangiku sentit le froid descendre sur ses épaules à cette vision. Cependant, le sourire disparut rapidement laissant sa place au Gin qu'elle venait de voir coucher son fils.

- Tu ... Tu ne lui feras pas de mal, n'est-ce pas.

- Ran, tu me connaîs bien pourtant. Je ne suis pas comme ta copine, je n'attaque pas par derrière. Si elle se tait une bonne fois pour toute, je la laisserai en paix. Si elle s'obstine, quelque un de ses vilains petits secrets seront révélés à tout le Gotei.  
Rangiku hocha la tête, ce n'était qu'un retour des choses après tout.

- Je lui parlerai promit-elle. Mais après la leçon que lui a donné Yorichiyô hier, je crois qu'elle va se tenir tranquille un moment.

- Ah? Que s'est-il passé?

- Rien de grave, Nanao a fait une réflexion qui n'a par pas plu à Yorichiyô et elle s'est chargé de le lui dire. Tu connais Yorichiyô, elle a le même sale caractère que Hitsugaya.  
Gin approuva d'un signe de tête.

Ils revinrent dans la salle principale, laissant Tsurin dormir tranquillement. Ils reprirent leurs place à table. Leur thé était froid mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. La seule chose importante, c'était qu'ils étaient là tous les deux et qu'ils pouvaient enfin discuter tranquillement.

- J'adore ton fils, fit Rangiku après un instant. Il est tellement mignon. Il te ressemble quand tu étais enfant. Dis, tu me le confieras un jour?

- Pourquoi pas, à condition que tu ne lui apprennes pas à boire.

- Quoi, quoi? Tu me prends pour une irresponsable, c'est ça?  
Rangiku croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en prenant un air de petite fille boudeuse. Ça fit rire Gin.

- Je sais me tenir avec les enfants.

- Je n'en doute pas.  
Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit que le soleil se couchait doucement au dessus des toits du Seireitei.

- Tu veux rester manger avec nous, ce soir? Je suis sûr que Yorichiyô sera ravie de te voir.

- Euh! ... Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je veux bien.  
Gin lui sourit et appela la gouvernante pour lui annoncer qu'il y aurait un invité ce soir et qu'elle devait tout préparer en conséquence. Rangiku sourit doucement, plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps.

--

Le bureau était vide. Aizen n'était pas encore arrivé et le vice-capitaine Hinamori venait de finir son service. Elle lui avait tenu compagnie un instant, mais Aoki lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait partir et la laisser seule, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Après une courte hésitation la brunette avait quitté le bureau, non sans avoir au passage lancé un regard suspicieux vers la capitaine de la dixième division. Aoki savait que Hinamori la détestait mais elle s'en moquait totalement. L'avis de cette idiote était quelque chose dont elle n'avait rien à faire.

Aoki se demandait pourquoi, ces derniers temps, son amant lui demandait de le rejoindre dans son bureau. On aurait dit qu'il craignait de s'afficher avec elle. Ça aurait pu la mettre en colère mais il se trouvait que c'était justement ce qu'elle voulait: quelques minutes seule dans son bureau. Elle trouverait certainement là des preuves qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il semblait être.

Elle s'assit derrière le bureau du capitaine de la cinquième division et commença à fouiller dans les tiroirs. Elle qui l'avait tellement aimé, elle cherchait à présent des preuves pour l'envoyer à l'échafaud. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait tramer mais elle était certaine que c'était quelque chose de terrible. Et dire que tout ça avait commencé avec ses soupçons de femme blessée, et aujourd'hui, elle cherchait une preuve que son amant était un traître.

Quelques années plus tôt Aoki était tombée enceinte et débordait de joie quand elle l'avait annoncé à son amant, accessoirement le père de l'enfant à naître. Malgré ses sourires rayonnants, elle se rendit compte que Sosuke n'était vraiment pas ravi à l'idée de devenir père, et encore moins à celle de l'épouser. Mais à l'époque, elle ne s'en était pas vraiment rendu compte, elle était beaucoup trop occupée à planifier leur futur mariage pour y faire attention. Et puis tout avait basculé ce jour où il l'avait emmené en pique nique. Un hollow les avait attaqué et avait gravement blessé Aoki. Avant qu'elle ne perde conscience, cependant, elle aperçut Aizen parlant tranquillement à la bête au lieu de la combattre.

Amenée à la quatrième division, Aoki fut sauvée de justesse par le capitaine Unohana. Cependant, la femme médecin ne put rien faire pour sauver le bébé. D'abord Aoki fut inconsolable et refusa de revoir son amant pendant des semaines. La scène de l'attaque ne cessait de se rejouer dans sa tête et plus le temps passait, plus elle était certaine que Aizen était de mèche avec ce hollow. Ça lui paraissait complètement dingue mais le comportement de son amant ne l'aida pas à éloigner cette idée de son esprit. Aizen ne semblait pas vraiment affecté par la perte de son enfant et l'annulation de son mariage. Certes il semblait affligé devant tout le monde mais ça paraissait complètement faux à Aoki. Pour en avoir le coeur net, la jeune femme revint vers son amant, décidée à en apprendre le plus possible et à découvrir si oui on non, il était responsable de la mort de son bébé. C'était complètement irrationnel et beaucoup de monde aurait certainement cru là au délire d'une femme incapable de supporter la perte d'un enfant, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il fallait qu'elle sache. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait en train de fouiller dans le bureau d'Aizen à la recherche de preuves.

Aoki n'ignorait pas qu'elle commettait là une grave faute et qu'elle pouvait perdre son titre de capitaine si quelqu'un la surprenait en train de fouiller dans les affaires d'un collègue. Mais elle s'en moquait. Elle était décidée à aller jusqu'au bout, peu importait les risques. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas dans les couloirs qu'elle referma le tiroir du bureau et se leva précipitamment avant que Aizen n'entre dans le bureau.

- Je suis désolé, fit-il en lui adressant son charmant sourire chaleureux. Un problème sur un terrain d'entraînement. Tu ne m'as pas attendu trop longtemps?

- Non, non, je viens juste d'arriver.  
Aizen l'embrassa doucement avant de se diriger vers son bureau.

- Je t'ai fait préparer ton plat favori, annonça-t-il.

- Tu me gâte trop, ronronna la jeune femme.  
Aizen passa derrière son bureau pour récupérer son manteau resté sur le dossier de son fauteuil. A ce moment son regard se posa sur le premier tiroir de son bureau et il fronça les sourcils. Des feuilles dépassaient du meuble alors qu'il prenait toujours soin ranger ses affaires correctement. Son regard se posa instantanément sur Aoki qui ne semblait pas à l'aise. Il lui lança un sourire avant de se diriger vers elle.

- J'espère que ce que je t'ai préparé pour ce soir te plaira, fit-il de sa voix douce.  
D'un geste il la fit passer devant lui et quitta le bureau à sa suite. Elle ne remarqua pas le regard meurtrier qu'il fixait sur sa nuque quand il referma la porte.

Aoki se faisait parfois l'impression d'être une putain, vendant son corps afin d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Tout ce qui comptait pour elle s'était d'atteindre le but qu'elle s'était fixé. Les méthodes pour y parvenir lui importaient peu.

Elle laissa son amant endormi dans la chambre et s'avança dans l'appartement sans prendre la peine d'allumer les lumières. Elle connaissait bien les lieux, elle savait se repérer dans le noir. Elle s'approcha du bureau de Aizen et s'agenouilla sur le coussin avant de commencer à fouiller dans les tiroirs. Le clair de lune était suffisant pour lui permettre de voir ce qu'elle trouvait. Il n'y avait pas grand chose d'intéressant, juste des papiers et des dossiers qu'il avait ramené pour les terminer chez lui. Elle était furieuse. Où fallait-il donc qu'elle fouille pour trouver ce qu'elle cherchait?

Elle referma le dernier tiroir du bureau et se leva pour observer la lune par la fenêtre. A ce moment, elle entendit un bruit derrière elle et se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec son amant. Il avançait vers elle en se frottant les yeux.

- Tu ne dors pas?

- Non, je n'y arrive pas.  
Il lui adressa un sourire rassurant:

- J'ai des somnifères dans ma chambres si tu veux.  
Aoki préférait se méfier de ce genre de proposition. On ne savait jamais.

- Non, ça va aller  
Aizen passa doucement les bras autour de s taille pour la serrer contre lui. Elle se raidit instantanément.

- Viens te coucher.  
Elle hocha la tête et le laissa la guider à nouveau dans la chambre. Elle ne remarqua pas le sourire cruel sur les lèvres de son amant.

--

Tôsen se demandait pourquoi, Aizen le convoquait ainsi sans prévenir mais il le rejoignit à leur point de rencontre habituel sans poser de question. Il trouva Aizen assis sous l'arbre, lisant un livre comme si tout était tout à fait normal. L'aveugle entendit son collègue fermer son livre tandis qu'il s'approchait. Il était cependant surpris d ne pas sentir le reiatsu de Ichimaru avec Aizen. Il était rare que Aizen le convoque lui en oubliant de convier Ichimaru à leur rendez-vous secret.

- Aizen-sama, salua l'aveugle en s'arrêtant près de l'autre.

- Nous avons un problème, Kaname, annonça Aizen sans préambule. Cette fouineuse de Kojima passe son temps libre à mettre son nez dans mes affaires. Je ne peux plus lui permettre de farfouiller partout comme elle le fait depuis trois ans, elle doit disparaître.  
L'aveugle se contenta de hocher la tête en silence.

- Je te charge de terminer ce que tu n'as pu finir il y a trois ans. Cette fois, elle ne doit pas s'en sortir, est-ce clair?

- Oui, Aizen sama, très clair. Quand frappons nous?

- Je me charge des détails. Toi, occupe toi de contacter Las Noches et de faire envoyer une force suffisante pour éliminer rapidement un capitaine et plusieurs officiers.

- Je m'en charge.  
L'aveugle hésita un instant puis:

- Et Ichimaru?

- Ne le met pas au courant de cette opération. Sa copine blonde est à la dixième division. Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse rater l'opération parce qu'il s'inquiète trop pour elle. La mort de Kojima est notre principale priorité pour l'instant, ne laissons rien au hasard.

- Et les autres membres de la dixième division?  
L'aveugle ne put que deviner le regard intense que Aizen braquait sur lui, mais il sentit son reiatsu fluctuer dangereusement.

- Tout ceux qui s'interposeront pour la protéger mourront avec elle.  
L'aveugle hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. La mort d'un de ses collègue capitaine ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Pour lui tous ceux qui s'opposaient au plan de Aizen devaient disparaître. Tel était le prix à payer pour atteindre un monde plus juste.

Aoki Kojima mettait leur avenir en danger. Elle devait mourir ainsi que tous ceux qui se dresseraient sur leur route. Il n'y avait pas d'autre choix possible.

--

NOTES:

1- Tout le monde aura bien entendu reconnu Kiyone Kotetsu et Sentarô Kotsubaki, les rigolos de la treizième division. ^^


End file.
